De Cisnes y Reinas Malvadas
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: Oneshots swanqueen de todos los géneros, longitudes y argumentos que se me lleguen a ocurrir, pero siempre con ellas dos, nuestras soulmates favoritas, nuestra cisne y nuestra reina ¿malvada?, Emma y Regina. Cada capítulo, una nueva historia…
1. 1 El último ingrediente

**¡HOLA DE NUEVO!**

 **Me encanta volver a subir a fanfiction y no os hacéis una idea de lo contenta que estoy de escribir de nuevo sobre nuestras dos niñas (bueno, mujeres hechas y derechas) favoritas. Así que ¡aquí estamos, de regreso! Y con una "historia" que no tiene nada que ver ni con el formato de "Tú, yo, Nunca Jamás" ni con "Diálogos" o "El Silencio de las manzanas" :P**

 **¡En este caso se avecina lluvia de one shot! :)**

 **Por ahora no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para volver a empezar un nuevo FF porque, haga lo que haga, siempre me salen de dimensiones colosales. Es así. Un defecto de fábrica que me impide abreviar y hace que me tire meses con historias de una inmensidad considerable. Por lo tanto, y visto que ni puedo ni quiero dejar de pensar en nuestra preciosa pareja, he pensado en esta idea no del todo novedosa, pero sí para mí, con la que dejar salir y dar forma todas esas pequeñas historias, escenas cotidianas o momentos que en mi mente han existido seguro!**

 **Serán historias individuales, independientes entre sí. Cada capítulo será una nueva historia y no tendrá nada que ver con la anterior, cada una tendrá como protagonistas a una nueva Regina y una nueva Emma con sus propias circunstancias, ubicadas cada vez en un tiempo de la serie y de sus vidas distinto. No sé si me estoy enrollando mucho simplemente para explicarme fatal… ¿Veis? Es que no sé abreviar…**

 **El caso es que cada historia tendrá su propio tema, su propia longitud y sus propias particularidades. Habrá de todos los géneros, desde humor hasta angst, pasando por fluffy o acción. Según le venga a mi inspiración. Lo que sí que descarto, casi seguro, es que vayamos a encontrarnos AUs. No tengo nada en contra, pero no es mi género favorito en este fandom y dudo que me salga algo al respecto. Aunque nunca se sabe… Sobre peticiones, que sé que es algo que se estila en este tipo de lecturas, estoy abierta a sugerencias! Peeeeeero, mi inspiración es caprichosa y muy suya, así que aunque las leeré todas encantada (vía MP o review) no me comprometo a realizarlas. Pero si mi musa decide enamorarse de alguna de las propuestas y trasladarla a un FF se indicará debidamente (en luces de neón) a la autora de dicha idea original :) Y sobre la periodicidad, no habrá ninguna establecida, será una mezcla entre el apoyo que reciba y la inspiración que encuentre! Pero no creo que tarde mucho entre capi y capi!**

 **Por lo demás, creo que sólo me quedan dos cosas por decir.**

 **La primera, si este primer capi/fanfic tiene buena acogida, puede que para este domingo, de cara al estreno de la nueva temporada (todas elevando nuestras plegarias al cielo para que NO LA CAGUEN OTRA VEZ cuando todo pinta tan bien…), publique un segundo OS que tengo en mente… ¿Qué os parece? ;P (Sí, hay cosas que no cambian: viva la retroalimentación!)**

 **Y aprovecho, por cierto, para dar un millón de gracias a todas las que estáis dejando RW sin parar en el resto de FF ya terminados, de verdad, os lo agradezco muchísimo! Es un detalle increíble, un gesto súper desinteresado y me dais muchísimos ánimos para continuar! Con vosotras conseguimos hace tiempo que los FF se hicieran un hueco entre los más comentados y no sólo en español sino incluso en todos los idiomas como con Diálogos de la Manzana, y que sigáis ahí apoyando y comentando es simplemente genial!**

 **La segunda, IMPORTANTE, sobre todo para las swen españolas, este domingo HAY ENCUENTRO SWANQUEEN MUNDIAL SINCRONIZADO. Estas palabras me las he inventado yo así por el morro, pero es por resumir. El caso es que bajo el nombre de SWEN PREMIERE MEETUPS, han organizado un encuentro sincronizado en distintas ciudades del mundo. Para más info, buscad en Tumblr al usuario bajo ese nombre! El caso es que en España será en Valencia, así que todas las que podáis, no dudéis en acudir!**

 **Todo esto para decir que TODAS a VALENCIA el 25 de SEPTIEMBRE! :) Para más info, contactar con la coordinadora del evento en España: Cinnamonxapples (en Tumblr)**

 **Yo no creo que pueda ir… estaré dudosa casi hasta el último momento, pero quién sabe :( Eso sí, para quienes no puedan (o podamos) quedar en Valencia, queremos hacer una quedada en Madrid. No será lo mismo, pero apoyaremos la iniciativa y a las chicas de Valencia desde la capi, y puede apuntarse quien quiera. Avisadas estáis y os recomiendo encarecidamente Valencia!**

 **Por último, dar las gracias a tres personas: Miniki, mi incombustible lectora beta, corregidora, psicóloga de fanfics y mil cargos más; Macka, por echarle paciencia a mi tara mental con los títulos y bautizar (una vez más, bombón!) esta saga como _De Cisnes y Reinas "Malvadas"_ ; y por último a mi niña, mi adorada, mi insustituible Misslane por permitirme coger sus increíbles fanarts para la imagen del fanfic y sus distintos capítulos. Os adoro a las tres, mis niñas, mil gracias! :)**

 **Ahora sí me callo, que como siempre, los disclamers se me escapan de las manos… y Bienvenidas todas a _De Cisnes y Reinas Malvadas_ … ¡Espero que os guste este primer capítulo y todos los que se avecinen!**

* * *

 **EL ÚLTIMO INGREDIENTE**

El carmín rojo cubre lentamente los labios de la reina malvada. Carnosos, suaves, sugerentes y entreabiertos en una retorcida sonrisa. Los cierra, se rozan entre ellos y sonríe de nuevo al apreciar su color, impecablemente aplicado. Todo ha de ser perfecto esta noche. Incluido su aspecto. Se observa una última vez en el tocador y respira hondo conteniendo las ganas de reaparecer en el salón de actos y ordenar que dé comienzo esa cena tan especial.

Pero no.

Una reina no se impacienta. Una auténtica soberana controla sus nervios, su actitud, sus sentimientos… sus ansias de ver a Snow muerta. _La espera hará más suculenta la recompensa_ , se repite una y otra vez frente al espejo. Sus ojos, delineados con un maquillaje oscuro, ahumado, tétricamente irresistible, se fugan hasta la ventana. No está nerviosa, pero odia al sol con todas sus fuerzas, incapaz de desaparecer un poco más rápido que de costumbre. Hoy es el solsticio de invierno, se supone que la noche cae mucho antes que durante el verano y sin embargo ese día se le está haciendo eterno.

Está segura de que, desde que sus soldados aparecieron de madrugada al grito de "la tenemos, Majestad", han pasado semanas y no unas patéticas horas. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió posponer la muerte de Snow hasta la noche? ¿Qué falta hacía una ejecución pública previa a la cena de la celebración del solsticio?

Ah, sí… su intención de revolverle las tripas a todo su reino obligándoles a ver morir a su supuesta heroína antes de darse los tradicionales regalos. Está bien. Aún le parece una buena idea… La moral de los sublevados caerá hasta el nivel de la tumba de Snow y sus ciudadanos entenderán el mensaje: nadie se interpone entre la Reina Malvada y su destino. ¿Pero por qué ha de transcurrir tan despacio el tiempo? Tamborilea sus dedos sobre el tocador. Ella ya está lista, todo el reino debería estarlo ya también. El maldito sol debería descender y su puerta abrirse con el anuncio de sus siervos de que la cena está servida, sus invitados listos y Snow preparada para ser ejecutada.

Golpea el tocador y un par de objetos caen al suelo. Pero su frustración continúa intacta.

"Tranquila, Regina"

La espalda de la reina malvada se contrae violenta, sus hombros se cuadran, sus ojos se abren alarmados. Hay alguien en su dormitorio. En sus aposentos más privados. Donde juraría que estaban sólo su frustración y ella. Ni siquiera siente miedo. Sólo furia por semejante atrevimiento y vergüenza por haber sido sorprendida en tan mundana actitud. Se pone en pie, gira violenta sobre sí misma y profiere un grito hacia la voz.

"¿Quién eres? Muéstrate" Una orden, una entonación y tres palabras pensadas para aterrorizar hasta los huesos a quien alcance a escucharlas. Pero la voz permanece entre la sombras y, por la risa que profiere, nadie diría que esté aterrorizada. Ni siquiera impresionada por la presencia de la Reina Malvada. Intuye una sombra, delgada, escurridiza, junto a su cama, tras el dosel. Pero eso queda al fondo de su cuarto y resulta imposible llegar hasta ahí sin ser visto. Aunque podría llevar escondido horas. "He dicho que te muestres, ¡ahora! ¿Quién se atreve a firmar su sentencia de muerte entrando aquí sin mi permiso?"

"¿De verdad, majestad?" susurra esa desquiciante voz dando un paso, acercándose a la luz, mostrando su rostro. "¿Ni siquiera te reconoces a ti misma?"

La reina malvada retrocede apenas medio paso golpeada por una visión incomprensible. Frente a ella, una mujer recorre un par de metros más, manteniendo las distancias pero dejándose ver. Permitiendo que los ojos color miel la estudien detenidamente.

"¿Y bien?" pregunta la desconocida.

"¿Quién sois?"

"¿En serio?" insiste burlona, torciendo el rostro. Y lo hace del mismo modo en que lo haría la reina malvada. Pero ahí no termina el parecido. Tiene sus ojos, su nariz, su sonrisa irónica, y su altura. Su larga melena ha sido sustituida por un extraño corte a la altura de sus hombros, el maquillaje es mucho más sutil, menos aterrador, quizás hasta suave y delicado; y su ropa no se asemeja a ningún disfraz que haya visto antes. Pero no importan las diferencias. Esa mujer es idéntica a ella de una forma perturbadora. "Esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba…"

"Si sois una usurpadora, lamento deciros que el parecido no es si quiera cercano… y es triste que vayáis a morir por una magia tan patética. ¡Guard...!"

Pero el grito nunca se llega a producir. La primera sílaba se convierte en apenas un murmullo y la segunda muere en los labios de la reina malvada, que por primera vez muestra en su rostro un ligero toque de preocupación. Acaricia su garganta, advirtiendo los restos de un hechizo que la desconocida ha lanzado sin tan siquiera mover los labios.

Sin embargo, recupera su voz cuando intenta volver a hablar. "¿Qué me habéis hecho?"

"Tranquila, jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarnos. Sólo pretendía evitar que los guardias terminaran demasiado pronto con nuestra diversión"

El rostro de la reina empieza a enrojecerse y la desconocida observa sus soberanas manos, esperando que de un momento a otro se carguen con bolas de fuego. "De eso puedo encargarme yo misma…" Es una amenaza, y no suena en vano.

"No lo harás"

"¿Cómo estáis tan segura?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, soy tú"

"¡Basta!"

Una bola de fuego centellea atravesando la habitación, directa sin contemplaciones a esa insignificante y prepotente impostora. Pero la desconocida chasquea los dedos y la convierte en cenizas a mitad de camino. Como si fuera un incordio, una simple mosca que molesta con su revoloteo y no un hechizo mortal dirigido hacia ella.

"¿Quieres jugar? De acuerdo… tengo tiempo" masculla torciendo el rostro y tomándose la libertad de sentarse sobre el colchón. Cruza sus piernas, hastiada, pero esperando paciente a la reacción de la reina.

Esta abre la boca, sintiéndose ultrajada. Es su ataque maestro, su arma más útil. Junto a aplastar corazones. Y ha disuelto su magia con una facilidad insultante. "¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?"

La desconocida se agarra el puente de la nariz y aprieta los labios. "Dios… No imaginaba que fuera a ser tan frustrante…"

"¡Hablad!"

"¿Sino qué? ¿Me tirarás otra bola asesina de fuego? ¿En serio?" plantea frunciendo los labios y cerrándole la boca a la reina. Sigue temblando de furia, aún parece una fuerza de la naturaleza deseando estallar sin control, pero aguanta y mantiene el tipo. Con porte de reina. Rabiosa, pero una reina al fin y al cabo. "Ya te lo he dicho, soy tú"

"Sois yo…" escupe con asco. "¿Y de dónde venís? De un mundo en el que los ropajes de una reina han de parecer un disfraz y su aspecto provocar… ¿repulsión?"

"Eh, sin pasarte" bromea elevando sus manos en son de paz. "Debes reconocer que no estamos tan mal… y créeme también a mí se me hace raro vernos tan… tan así" remata señalándola.

La reina se estira en toda su voluptuosa y ofendida majestuosidad, enseñando los colmillos. "¿Qué pretendéis insinuar?"

"Nada, nada…" recula. "Las modas cambian… dejémoslo así. Hay trabajo por hacer y no quiero perder más tiempo"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendéis, que habéis venido a hacer aquí?"

"Bien, tienes curiosidad, vamos por buen camino" celebra con una sonrisa sincera. "Aunque antes de contestar quizás sería conveniente…" musita levantándose para recorrer el cuarto con una tranquila libertad que ofende a la reina malvada una vez más. Se mueve por los aposentos con familiaridad y se acerca hasta la mesa de roble junto a la ventana dándole la espalda sin miedo ni recelos. Tiene frente a ella las botellas favoritas de la reina malvada y la desconocida estira su mano hacia el licor más fuerte, el que roza el dolor cuando desciende por su garganta, pero que calienta su cuerpo como ningún otro logra. Se coloca estratégicamente, permitiendo que la reina observe todos sus movimientos, consciente de que está siendo minuciosamente observada. No quiere sospecha alguna de que haya podido echar nada en los dos vasos que está preparando frente a la reina con toda su osadía. Si queda la más mínima duda, está segura de que la desconfiada soberana del reino no va a ingerir la copa. Y, sinceramente, la va a necesitar. "¿Quieres saber qué hago aquí?" inquiere tendiéndole uno de los dos vasos con tres dedos de licor ámbar.

"Sí, y mataros también. Pero creo que es mejor empezar por vuestra pregunta" ladra amenazante. Y sin embargo recoge la copa que le ofrece y ni siquiera se lo piensa antes de llevársela a los labios. Guarda las apariencias, pero ha bajado la guardia inconscientemente. No se siente en peligro. Ni siquiera incómoda. Como si no estuviera con nadie. Como si estuviera con alguien a quien realmente conociera. Su instinto comienza a relajarse, igual que sus latidos, y con el sabor del licor en sus labios, sus nervios se convierten en una curiosidad que roza lo infantil. "Hablad"

"Soy tú… pero eso ya lo sabes"

"Claro…" farfulla incrédula.

"Sé cómo piensas, sé que vas a hacer, sé todo porque soy tú en unos años. Yo he estado donde tú estás ahora" comienza tomando aire y preparándose. Apenas ha terminado la frase y una nueva bola de fuego vuela contra su rostro. Chasquea los dedos con fastidio y eleva una ceja, paternalista y agotada.

"¿Cómo podéis saberlo…?"

"¿Cómo podéis saberlo…?" repite la desconocida al mismo tiempo.

"¡Es imposible!"

"¡Es imposible!"

"¡Os ordeno que paréis!"

"Os ordeno que paréis, bla bla bla…" La desconocida agita su copa al ritmo de su burla y la mira fijamente antes de preguntar. "¿Podemos dejar ya los jueguecitos? Debes creerme. Si empiezas una lucha no saldrás bien parada. Ahora somos mucho más poderosas que antaño… y si te hago daño de alguna manera, podría estar acabando conmigo misma, ¿puedes entenderlo?" insiste cansada.

"Realmente creéis lo que decís"

"Y tú también lo harás, confía en mí. Lo sé" sonríe logrando que la reina malvada empiece a odiar esa burlona soberbia. "Íbamos por las razones de mi visita, ¿me equivoco?" pregunta dando un trago a su copa. La reina la imita sin intención de responder. "Somos muy cuidadosas, sé que lo sabes. Nunca me arriesgaría a hacer este viaje, a jugar con el pasado si no fuera por un motivo crucial. Esta no es una simple visita de cortesía"

"¿Y qué podría inquietarme tanto en el futuro como para jugar así con el tiempo? ¿La razón por la que pierdo todo sentido del gusto por mi vestimenta?"

"Regina…" La desconocida pronuncia su nombre, una insolencia para la que no tiene permiso. Y encima se permite hacerlo sonar como un rapapolvo, girando los ojos con paciencia. La reina malvada se estira, incómoda, y la desconocida toma aire dispuesta a encauzar la conversación "He de pedirte algo y… no será fácil, pero sé que lo harás"

"Divertidme, os lo ruego. ¿Qué pretendéis que haga por vos?"

"No es por mí. Es por ti, por nosotras" musita y por una vez la desconocida muestra una faceta más humana, menos burlona. Con un toque de fragilidad que tiene eco en el propio cuerpo de la reina.

"Hablad" insiste, tragando saliva y esa molesta e inexplicable sensación de empatía.

"Pospón la ejecución de Snow White"

La desconocida cierra los ojos, un segundo después el estruendo del vaso al romper contra el suelo llena la habitación. A pesar de haber cerrado los ojos, como si supiese qué iba a suceder, pega un pequeño salto.

"¡¿Y DECÍS QUE NO SOIS UNA IMPOSTORA?!" chilla fuera de sí. "¿Quién os ha enviado? ¡¿QUIÉN?!" exclama furiosa, sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Sin entender cómo ha podido convencerla para escucharla. Como ha sido capaz de creer por un momento que esa locura podría ser cierta.

"Nadie sabe nada de esto, nadie. Es algo sólo entre tú y yo, y siempre será así" suspira terminando su copa y sin conmoverse de ninguna manera con los gritos de la soberana.

"¡¿Y decís que somos la misma persona?!" espeta caminando de un lado a otro, tan amenazante como una fiera enjaulada y hambrienta. "Jamás, por muchos años que pasaran, la reina malvada rogaría piedad para esa maldita mujer, nuestra mayor enemiga"

El cuerpo de la desconocida se gira en favor de la botella de licor y, resguardada por el gorgoteo del líquido al caer al vaso y el cambio de orientación, masculla entre dientes. "Quizás es porque no soy la reina malvada… sólo Regina"

"¡¿Qué susurráis?!" ordena a voz en grito, perdiendo los papeles.

Suspira girándose hacia ella, apoyándose tranquila contra la mesa, casi sentada sobre el tablero. "Nada…" se retracta. "Sólo decía que no pido clemencia. Pretendo únicamente que no lo hagas hoy"

"Es mi regalo de solsticio" paladea entre dientes con una sádica sonrisa. "De mí para mí" añade encantada.

Deja escapar una pequeña carcajada "Regalo de solsticio… eso ya lo he oído antes"

"Además, si sois yo, deberíais saber la facilidad que tiene esa ramera para escapar ante la más mínima oportunidad. Y esperar toda una noche para darle muerte es concederle esa oportunidad. De nuevo" protesta con los recuerdos de otras tantas fugas agolpándose en su pecho. Ha estado cerca tantas veces. Tan cerca. Que resulta ridículo la sola idea de no disfrutar ya de ese placer. Está al alcance de su mano. Es su regalo. No permitirá que su sueño se desvanezca entre sus dedos. No otra vez.

"Créeme, majestad" murmura la desconocida intentando recuperar su atención de nuevo. "Si sigues mi consejo te esperan cosas más grandes. El destino nos tiene reservado algo muchísimo mejor que una triste noche de sangre, venganzas vacías y decapitaciones"

La reina boquea un par de veces, sorprendida. "¿Cómo… cómo sabéis que…?"

"¿...que pretendes decapitarla?" cuestiona sonriendo satisfecha. Da un merecido trago antes de continuar. "Querida, un día fui tú. Sé que deseas que sea rápido y frente a todo tu pueblo. Y es cierto que las hogueras son nuestra especialidad, nuestra seña de identidad más cruel. Pero el fuego no es tan rápido como la cuchilla y ese precioso tiempo puede concederle…"

"…la maldita oportunidad que Snow necesite para fugarse. Quién demonios sabe cómo" interrumpe, sintiéndose expuesta como un libro abierto frente a una desconocida que ha sabido recitar su mayor miedo palabra por palabra. Y a pesar de sus reticencias, de sus muros, de sus miedos e incluso de su lógica, empieza a resquebrajarse su seguridad. Pero todo eso es una locura… ¿no?

"Exacto" remata la desconocida, tendiéndole su propio vaso. La reina malvada bebe de él como minutos antes bebía de su copa ahora desmenuzada contra el suelo y se termina el líquido de un solo trago. "Salud"

"Pero esto no es posible…"

"Sé que es difícil de creer… y también sé que sabes que es cierto. Y que ahora rogarías por una aspirina"

"¿U… una qué?"

"Nada, olvídalo" añade chasqueando la lengua. Y la reina, afectada, lo deja estar, más preocupada de repente por estar hablando consigo misma frente a frente, escuchándose proponer que le perdone la vida a Snow por una noche. Bilis y arcadas empiezan a concentrarse peligrosamente en su garganta, y eleva los ojos del suelo sin recordar siquiera cuando agachó la mirada.

"¿Por qué deberíamos hacer algo así?"

La reina está usando el plural por primera vez y la desconocida suelta el aire que ha estado reteniendo. Le dedica una sonrisa sincera, agradecida, sin ningún toque de soberbia o ironía.

"Porque a cambio serás feliz"

El rostro de Regina se descompone en una expresión desvalida e indigna de una reina malvada. Y sin embargo, no de una mujer que lo ha perdido todo, que tiene cuanto desea sólo si lo consigue a la fuerza, pero que jamás consideró posible ni un ápice de auténtica felicidad. No para ella.

"¿Co… cómo?" tartamudea.

La sonrisa de la desconocida crece, igual que la de una niña pequeña. "¿Quieres sentirlo?"

"¿Conocer el futuro no provocará que este se transforme?" pregunta con miedo a romper esa felicidad que ni siquiera sueña con tener, antes incluso de que llegue.

"No" murmura suave, delicada, acogedora. "Porque no voy a contarte nada, a mostrarte ningún detalle… sólo dejaré que lo sientas"

La reina traga hondo, sobrepasada y, sin embargo, entregada a ella. "¿Es seguro?"

"Ya hemos pasado por esto antes" musita caminando hacia ella. "Y aquí estoy, ¿no?" bromea con un toque dulce que no había mostrado antes. "Quizás prefieras sentarte" propone señalando la cama que queda a unos pasos de ella.

Pero la reina se niega a mostrar aún más debilidad. Se cuadra frente a ella con una firmeza que no existe. "No lo necesito"

La desconocida sonríe de lado. "Sabía que dirías eso" Apenas medio metro las separa y el aire entre ellas parece cargarse de electricidad. La reina observa a esa mujer. Esos rasgos, esos gestos, hasta esa cicatriz es suya. Esta frente a su vivo retrato y de repente está segura de que todo es una locura. Pero nada es mentira. "¿Estás preparada?"

La respuesta lógica sería no. ¿Quién puede estar preparada para algo así? Duda, humedece sus labios y musita: "No sé sí…."

Pero la desconocida no entiende de dudas. La suya era una simple pregunta de cortesía. Estira su brazo sin darle tiempo a continuar y le atraviesa el pecho. Hunde su brazo hasta la muñeca y la reina se dobla de dolor. Ha sido traicionada. Va a morir como otros tantos han muerto en sus manos. Con su corazón siendo arrancado. Y ha permitido que ocurra, como una estúpida.

Pero nada sucede.

La mano que invade su torax se queda ahí, quieta, esperando a que se reponga del dolor, con una delicadeza insólita en una asesina. Llena sus pulmones, expulsa el dolor y se repone a tiempo de ver como esa mujer atraviesa su propio cuerpo con su otra mano. Cierra los ojos al hacerlo y aguanta la respiración sintiendo el mismo dolor que la reina ha padecido. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, los ojos chocolate se clavan en los de ella con una concentración que atormenta a la reina. Pero es incapaz de apartar su rostro. Sólo permanece ahí y lo siente aunque no lo vea. Unos dedos acarician su corazón, no se cierran en torno a él, sólo lo tocan mientras un lazo mucho más visceral, más peligroso que una mirada, se crea entre ellas. Entre sus corazones.

Y a pesar de todo, la desconocida aún guarda fuerzas para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante. "Bienvenida a casa"

Un obsceno torrente de magia la atraviesa y ella, versada en las artes más oscuras y poderosas, se acongoja cual niña pequeña. Inocente, sobrepasada, encogiéndose ante una riada de sensaciones. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlarlo, de controlarse, pero es inútil y las sensaciones empiezan a chocar contra su cuerpo, que parece convertirse en una hormiga tratando de sostener todo un edificio sobre sus hombros. Sus piernas flaquean, pero la voz de la desconocida, su propia voz, se abre paso hasta sus oídos en un leve susurro.

"Ven, toma asiento…" Es una sugerencia, apenas una invitación, pero la reina actúa con tanta obediencia como si se tratara de la más tirana de las órdenes. Camina sin separarse de ella y se derrumba sobre el colchón, agradeciendo la suavidad que recibe a su sobrepasado cuerpo al sentarse.

Sólo entonces empieza a discernir. No es magia, al menos no de la que ella maneja, ni siquiera de la que puede nacer de unos estúpidos polvos de hadas. Son sentimientos entremezclados, agolpados, convertidos en una riada que nubla sus sentidos.

"No… no puedo… no sé…" gime con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

"Shhhhh… lo harás. Espera… sólo siente"

Y con un gemido que roza el llanto, la reina vuelve a obedecerla. Algo que no había hecho en años, algo que jamás habría tolerado. Pero ahora está en sus manos, literalmente. Y se somete sin más resistencia. Las consecuencias no se hacen esperar.

Una sensación se instala en su pecho. Se olvida de la mano, se olvida de sus miedos, del dolor que ha sentido al ser atravesada. Ahí no hay nada, sólo ella. Literalmente no hay nada. Ni malos recuerdos, ni culpabilidad, ni pesadillas o sufrimiento. No hay miedos, no hay dolor. ¿Está sintiendo lo que la desconocida siente? ¿Es eso lo que le espera? ¿Sus hombros libres de cargas, sin consecuencias, sin su pasado a cuestas? ¿Cómo es posible? No lo describiría como felicidad, pero la paz que la invade es suficiente para rozar con los dedos un auténtico bienestar. No recuerda haberse sentido jamás tan libre, tan tranquila, tan llena.

Y cuando siente que puede dominarlo, que tiene ese sentimiento tan devastadoramente radiante bajo control, una segunda oleada la obliga a apretar los puños y pegar la barbilla al pecho. No hay nadie ahí más que ellas, pero juraría que unos brazos la empujan. Que intentan tirarla de espaldas mientras ella resiste manteniéndose recta, sobre el colchón, sin querer ceder. Ese empujón va a más, la arrastra hasta moverla un par de centímetros y termina por impregnarse en ella, meterse en su ser y nadar por sus extremidades hasta arremolinarse en su estómago. La calidez que de pronto invade su ser desmonta su cuerpo, su cabeza, y de repente lo siente. Tanto amor, tanta… tanta felicidad. Y la fuente de ese sentimiento es tan clara que duele. Lleva sus manos a su estómago, no entiende nada y aun así está segura. Abre los ojos y busca el rostro de la desconocida.

Traga saliva, se muerde el labio inferior. "¿Es… es lo que creo que es?"

"Sí" responde compartiendo la emoción de la que la reina es víctima.

"Pero ¿cómo?" suplica torciendo su rostro y cerrando los ojos ante la ciega y dulce oleada de amor que abraza todo su ser y llena sus pulmones de aire. "Nosotras no podemos… yo… hice que no…" insiste apretando la tela del vestido que rodea su vientre con los dedos.

"Hay otras formas de serlo, Regina" musita con dulzura. "Lo seremos… y será maravilloso"

"Y Cora no…"

La interrumpe sin que necesite escuchar las últimas palabras. "No le hará nada, tranquila"

La reina aprieta sus labios con fuerza, intentando no derretirse, no flaquear ante el primer golpe, rendirse con la primera batalla. Y musita: "¿Esto es cuanto me ofreces a cambio de perdonar esta noche a Snow?" Ella misma es consciente de que le tiembla la voz, de que su intento de farol suena tan patético que provoca hasta ternura. Pero frente a ella se encuentra la propia Regina. Con o sin muros, esa mujer sabe exactamente lo que está pensando. No sirven las mentiras.

"Sólo con esto podríamos vivir felices toda nuestra vida… lo sabes tan bien como yo"

"Ja…"

La desconocida se inclina hacia ella, lentamente. "Pero aún hay más…" susurra contra su oído. Una confidencia que desencadena un tercer golpe contra su cuerpo. Uno traicionero, violento, sobrecogedor. Que no entiende de delicadezas y arremete contra su pecho, amenaza con romper sus costillas, con acelerar sus pulsaciones hasta que estalle su corazón. No puede con esto. No sabe cómo hacerle frente. Ni siquiera sabe si quiere hacerle frente, dominarlo. O si quiere caer víctima de él y entregarse dulcemente.

Advierte que los dedos que rozan su corazón se crispan. Las dos son víctimas de esta emoción, las dos están perdidas en este remolino inexplicable. Incluso la desconocida, cuyo corazón es el portador de este sentimiento, que debería saber manejar esta situación, parece turbada y conmovida. "¿Lo sientes?"

Aprieta los dientes, dispuesta a disimular. "Nnno… ¡Oh Dios!" Pero esta nueva invasión no entiende de disimulos ni banalidades. Arrasa sin preguntar, se lleva por delante todo hasta que sólo queda ese sentimiento. Una pasión desmedida, un calor que enciende su piel, le obliga a humedecer sus labios y gemir desde el fondo de su garganta. Escucha una carcajada y tira de sus últimas fuerzas para abrir un ojo y responder a esa burla implícita. "Esto ya lo hemos… hmmm… sentido antes, varias noches, ¿no tienes nada mejor?" Una tonalidad tan grave, tan rasposa, tan necesitada que la desconocida no tendría ni que molestarse en responder. Pero quiere hacerlo.

Observa a la reina curvar su espalda a pesar de los esfuerzos, agarrar las sábanas hasta dejar sus puños blancos y la tela convertida en un burruño, cerrar sus piernas tratando de contener la hoguera que se está formando entre ellas. Incluso su piel está erizada y desprende un calor casi tangible y la desconocida sonríe de medio lado, consciente de lo que está disfrutando.

"Terca hasta el final… Venga ya, majestad, sabemos mentir mejor que eso" una burla implícita que la reina rebatiría encantada si no estuviera concentrada en morder su lengua y no gemir sin control. "Es irresistible, ¿verdad?"

"Ñgmmm…"

"Pero es mucho más que deseo…" Suena a advertencia, suena a agarrarse a donde sea posible, suena a que la reina se va a ahogar. Y lo que es peor. Va a gustarle. Una segunda oleada y su pecho se divide en dos, víctima de una luz que no ve, pero joder si la siente. Y al fin ocurre. Estalla su pecho, estallan sus entrañas y estalla su corazón. Y a pesar de todo, no duele. Nada duele. Todo cura. Como mil besos dejados por todo su cuerpo. Como caricias que arrullan a su alma y la hacen volar. Como un abrazo que se enreda en su ser y le grita que no está sola, que jamás volverá a estarlo. Que no necesita a nadie más que a ella misma para estar completa pero, a pesar de ello, hay alguien que la acompañará siempre si así lo quiere. Alguien que la ama ciegamente, que la conoce como ni siquiera ella misma lo hace. Que la calma, la complementa, la hace sonreír y que incluso a veces la saca de quicio. Sonríe como una niña pequeña ante este detalle. Con una inocencia que hacía años que había aniquilado y enterrado, y deja de apretar los labios, de agarrar las sábanas, de oprimir sus piernas, porque todo su cuerpo se deshace y se vence ante esa sensación, entregado, dispuesto… feliz.

Humedece sus labios con una saliva que no queda y pregunta con la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes, sospechosamente húmedos. "¿Quién…?"

"Ah ah…" niega la desconocida. "Nada de nombres, nada de detalles, sólo sentir, ¿recuerdas?"

Y asiente y traga sus lágrimas, porque ella misma aceptó el trato, porque lo cumplirá aunque le destroce, porque la desconocida ha dejado de serlo, es ella misma, está segura, y además se ha expuesto de tal forma que, incluso aunque no compartieran cuerpo, alma y mente, esa mujer no podría seguir considerándose una desconocida. Y, es precisamente por conocerla tan bien, por lo que sabe que no cederá. No va a decirle nada más. Y quizás sea mejor así. No quiere perder nada de lo que le ha mostrado, no quiere que nada cambie. Ahora que lo ha descubierto, lo necesita y entregará lo que haga falta por ello. Incluso su regalo del solsticio de invierno.

 _Bienvenida a casa…_ Eso anunció la desconocida. Unas palabras tan acertadas que le cuesta retener las lágrimas.

Gime con la sensación de la mano moviéndose, esa que navega entre sus costillas y que casi había olvidado. Los dedos se alejan de su corazón, se rompe el vínculo y, aunque suene estúpido, querría suplicar que la dejara ahí para siempre. Porque, tal y como sospecha, en cuanto esa mano abandona su interior, esos sentimientos dejan de ser un hecho para convertirse en recuerdo. Toma aire con dolor y escucha la misma queja frente a ella, donde la desconocida aparta la segunda mano de su propio tórax con lentitud.

Su cuerpo ya añora esa mano. Añora cuanto le ha enseñado y nota sus fuerzas decaer hasta sus pies. Y está segura de que no tiene que ver con el esfuerzo volcado durante esos minutos que han parecido una vida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo…?" gime parándose a mitad de pregunta por los pinchazos de dolor.

La desconocida, más repuesta que ella, acaricia su espalda y se sienta un poco más cerca. "El necesario." Un aviso y una respuesta al mismo tiempo. La paciencia no es el fuerte de la reina, ambas son conscientes. "Pero llegará, y lo hará en el momento idóneo. Y tú estarás ahí para recibir ese regalo…"

"Si dejo que Snow viva una noche más" gruñe bañando su voz de un fastidio infantil que hace sonreír a su acompañante. Y con ese tierno mohín es como una Reina Malvada sin corazón presenta su rendición.

"Eso es…" sonríe.

"¿Pero mañana podré matarla?" cuestiona enarcando una ceja.

"Por supuesto" Y su sonrisa crece mientras se pone en pie, estirando las arrugas de su extraña ropa. Se está distanciando, la reina juraría que trata de esconder su rostro y resopla, su fastidio creciendo por momentos.

"Va a ser 'la oportunidad', ¿me equivoco?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestiona con una neutralidad casi fingida.

"Esta noche. Mi aplazamiento… Será suficiente para que escape, ¿verdad?"

Sonríe de medio lado, prácticamente dándole la espalda, pero mirándola por encima del hombro, aun sentada y enfurruñada en el colchón. "No puedo responder"

"Se va a escapar…" masculla enfadándose de antemano. Y su otro yo se limita a aumentar su sonrisa. "Sólo responde a esto: ¿puedo matarla cualquier otro día? Cuando vuelva a caer en mis garras, ¿podré acabar con su mísera existencia?"

"Por supuesto. Este aviso es sólo extensible para esta noche" responde rebuscando en sus bolsillos y dándole la espalda del todo antes de murmurar divertida entre dientes. "Total, no volverás a lograr atraparla…"

"¿Qué estáis farfullando?" demanda poniéndose en pie rápidamente.

"Nada, nada" responde elevando los brazos en son de paz. "Únicamente buscaba esto" Abre su mano enseñándole un diminuto cristal color esmeralda.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"De mi billete de vuelta…"

"¿Os marcháis ya?" pregunta, sintiéndose una estúpida por ese tono entre desesperado e infantil. Se repone, cuadrando su espalda y buscando recuperar su pose de fría e impasible reina malvada. Pero a pesar de su intento de disimular, esa mujer, ese otro yo, es su único vínculo entre esta vida y el futuro que siempre soñó. Ese que supuestamente le está reservado. Quién sabe cuándo. Y no quiere que ella, que ese rayo de esperanza, se desvanezca ya. Tan pronto.

"Tengo que irme, vas a recibir visita"

"¿Cómo lo sabéis…?"

"Recuerda, yo he sido tú, y tú serás yo… Sabrás todo lo que ha ocurrido y va a ocurrir, porque ya lo habrás vivido" Frente a ella, la reina malvada frunce el ceño y ella vuelve a sonreír. Eleva su mano hasta su hombro y lo aprieta con cariño. "A mí también me provoca cierta jaqueca aún, tranquila…"

"No me tratéis así" se queja.

"¿Así cómo?"

"¡Así…!"

"¿Cómo una madre a su hija pequeña?" bromea acariciando su brazo hasta su mano, sin miedo a las consecuencias de una reina malvada cabreada. "En el fondo no somos más que eso, una pequeña niña perdida" murmura sosteniendo su mano. "Pero estate tranquila. Nos encontrarán"

La Reina malvada se estira aún más. Sin que esas palabras le afecten. Para nada. Pero aunque se niegue a admitirlo, escucharlo es como volver a sentir esa mano en su pecho. Una sensación cálida, que trae consigo de vuelta todos esos sentimientos que ha vivido durante un fugaz momento. Tuerce el morro, pero no dice nada y permite que agarre un poco más su mano.

"Ha llegado el momento de la despedida, ¿estás preparada?"

"Tú… ¿no estarías aquí si yo no lo hiciera bien, verdad? Quiero decir, ese futuro, todo eso… no se nos escapará, ¿no?"

Cuando su otro yo sonríe, le invade tal seguridad que ni siquiera le importa la dulce indulgencia con la que lo hace. "No, esto no se nos escapará, créeme. Ni siquiera aunque alguna vez hayamos tratado de fastidiarlo"

"¿Y… algún consejo que deba tener en cuenta?"

"Sí, casi me olvido. Hay un par de cosas que necesitaré que hagas"

"¿Más indultos?" gruñe.

"No, algo más divertido" añade jugando con el pequeño cristal que no desaparece de su mano. "Has de preguntar por los cristales de temps abrupts…"

"¿A quién pretendéis que…?"

"Las dos sabemos bien a quién. Por desgracia"

Regina agacha la mirada, apenas un segundo. "Bien."

"Finge que es pura curiosidad. Nadie debe saber que los estamos creando. Aunque seguramente nadie lo creería capaz…"

"¿Por qué lo decís?"

"Nada, ya lo entenderás" resuelve, sintiendo que el tiempo se echa encima. "Prepáralos y escóndelos en la cripta. Pasarán muchos años antes de que puedas terminar de completarlos, pero no te preocupes. Daremos con el último de los ingredientes"

"¿Último ingrediente…?" Pero su pregunta se pierde en el aire. Los ojos de la reina van de una pupila a otra, confusos, pero asumiendo que no obtendrán más respuestas que las medias réplicas que recibe. "De acuerdo…"

"Escóndelos bien, ¿entendido?"

"Sí…" responde automáticamente. Aunque no entiende por qué lo remarca. ¿Quién se atrevería a entrar en la cripta de la Reina Malvada? ¿Y quién se atrevería jamás a tocar sus cosas…? "¿Y cómo sabré cuándo usarlos?"

La pregunta arranca una pequeña carcajada a su otro yo. "Distinguirás la señal… digamos que el destino tiene formas curiosas de actuar con nosotras… y de enviarnos sus señales"

"Está bien…" suspira. "¿Y cómo podré explicar el indulto de esta noche a Snow?"

"Aprovecha para pregonar tu magnanimidad y anuncia que le concedes una noche más de vida para respetar la festividad del solsticio de invierno"

"¿Alguien se lo creerá?"

"¿Realmente? No…" admite divertida. "Pero es nuestra única salida. Ah, y una última cosa… Cuando regreses al pasado, ten paciencia contigo misma" Es una broma muy seria y la Reina Malvada se sonroja como una niña. "Podemos ser desquiciantes, pero tú y yo sabemos el sacrificio que estamos pidiendo y asumiendo esta noche. No es fácil así que…"

La cabeza de la reina malvada empieza a palpitar ante tal remolino de información, pero asiente. "Si habéis podido conmigo, yo podré con ella."

"La historia se repite, eso es…" ratifica bailando el cristal entre sus dedos.

"¿Es así como logramos entrar en los aposentos sin que la Reina lo advierta?"

"Sí. Discreto y eficaz"

"¿Y vais… vais a usarlo ya?"

"Es cuestión de segundos que seamos tres aquí sino…"

"¿Cómo…? Olvidad la pregunta" se responde a si misma moviendo la mano, como borrando su pregunta. "¿He de despedirme?"

"Sí…" sonríe la recién llegada. "Pero será más fácil si lo hago yo…" sonríe acercándose hasta abrazar a su otro yo. Unos centímetros más alta que ella gracias a los indecentes tacones que acompañan a su oscura vestimenta, y rígida y tensa cómo corresponde a una soberana que ha olvidado lo que es sentir. Pero no le importa. Ella sí sabe cómo hacerlo, y sabe que su abrazo no cae en saco roto. Aunque su otro yo sea incapaz de moverse. "Nos irá bien"

"Viéndoos… no sé qué pensar" gruñe observándola de arriba abajo. Frente a ella, su versión menos maquillada y más sonriente, se ríe con una dulzura y una felicidad que la Reina Malvada no está acostumbrada a ver en sus propias facciones.

"Adiós, Majestad"

"Adiós… Regina"

La sonrisa radiante de su otro yo crece ante el reconocimiento de su nombre y, un segundo después, tira el bello cristal al suelo. Con una última mirada, da un pisotón y el sonido del vidrio al romperse es lo último que se oye. Un segundo después no hay nada. Ni cristales, ni su viva imagen. Nada ni nadie. Está sola y por un momento, los enormes techos del dormitorio parecen vencerse sobre ella. Respira hondo, cierra los ojos y se repite en silencio: nos irá bien. Y los techos parecen regresar a su sitio y sus pulmones volver a expandirse.

"Querida, ¿puedo saber qué hacéis?"

Abre los ojos abruptamente, molesta y asustada al mismo tiempo por la repentina visita. Rumpelstiltskin está en mitad de sus aposentos con la prepotencia que le caracteriza. Para qué llamar a la puerta si ese endemoniado ser puede aparecerse y dejar claro su déspota superioridad.

"Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntáis?"

"Huele a magia… magia poderosa. Y os encuentro de pie, con los ojos cerrados… Imagino que no es vuestra nueva forma favorita de dormir"

"Sólo estaba… practicando. Como me habéis enseñado"

"Oh, eso me gusta, sí, me gusta…" celebra con palmaditas.

"Bueno, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe esta… visita?" cuestiona evitando usar ningún adjetivo referido a él. En estos momentos la presencia de esa serpiente se le antoja aún más desagradable que de costumbre.

"Tengo entendido que la cena de esta noche viene servida con espectáculo… y no quise perdérmela"

"Lamento deciros que si queríais disfrutar de la ejecución de Snow tendréis que esperar. No será esta noche"

"¿Qué? Es vuestra venganza, ¿por qué demonios no?"

"Será mañana" anuncia con una rotundidad que choca con la encubierta seguridad de que no ocurrirá.

"¡¿Cómo?!"

Regina se escama ante el hecho de que Rumpelstiltskin parezca incluso más contrariado que ella misma al escuchar la petición de su otro yo. De repente, la idea de contradecir los deseos de la serpiente dota al indulto de cierto atractivo.

"Si quiero ganarme al pueblo, he de cambiar la percepción que tienen de mí"

"No podéis hablar en serio…"

"Fingiendo que pospongo la muerte de Snow para no teñir de sangre la celebración del solsticio, me mostraré como una reina magnánima"

"¡Estáis quitándole toda la gracia!

"Es mi decisión"

Rumpelstiltskin se rasca la frente, con un tic inquieto y molesto. Pero parece ceder ante la cabezonería de la reina. "En ese caso, majestad, mi presencia es innecesaria esta noche…"

"Quizás no del todo… Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar durante la cena"

"¿Qué tenéis en mente?"

"Durante mi entrenamiento, he leído sobre los cristales de temps abrupts y tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué son exactamente?"

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía hablar de ellos…"

"¿Eso significa que se escapan a tu conocimiento?" pregunta fingiendo un lastimero bostezo ante su esquiva respuesta. "Lástima…"

La Reina Malvada conoce bien los talones de Aquiles de Rumpelstiltskin, del mismo modo en que está segura que el pequeño duende conoce los suyos a la perfección, y su patético orgullo siempre será uno de ellos. Su provocación tiene un efecto inmediato.

"Sé todo sobre ellos, ¿acaso lo dudáis?" espeta en todo su vanidoso esplendor.

"Un poco…"

"Sirven para transportar a alguien a un momento específico de su vida. A un instante fundamental, que haya marcado toda su existencia. La magia nace directamente de su ser y por eso no puede engañarse al cristal para viajar a ningún otro momento"

"¿Y cómo se crean?"

"Querida, esa magia queda muy lejos de tu alcance. Debes aprender a conocer tus límites"

La Reina trata de contener una carcajada. Nunca Rumpelstiltskin le ha dado más pena y provocado menos respeto que en ese mismo momento. _Sí, esa magia está totalmente fuera de su alcance, seguro_.

"¿Y por qué lo creéis así?" cuestiona dejando fuera, a duras penas, cualquier rastro de burla o condescendencia.

"Porque es magia muy avanzada, para la que aún no tenéis suficiente experiencia. Y lo más importante, se requiere de un alma que haya encontrado el amor verdadero. Así que…" sonríe con crueldad chasqueando su lengua. Pero la reina malvada no dice nada, ni responde a su despiadado comentario. En su cabeza se repiten una y otra vez las palabras de Regina. _Pasarán muchos años antes de que puedas terminar de completarlos… pero daremos con el último de los ingredientes…_ Las últimas dudas con respecto al indulto se elevan de su corazón como un peso etéreo, obligándola a suspirar anonadada. Guarda las formas, a duras penas, y sostiene el brazo de Rumpelstiltskin, conduciéndole hacia la puerta de sus aposentos.

"En ese caso, ¿qué más da? Concédeme este capricho… quiero saber todo sobre esos cristales" pide con una veneración hacia Rumpelstiltskin que no siente, pero que soltará la lengua de ese enanito egocéntrico.

"Está bien… Sé lo atractivo que puede resultar lo que no podemos tener"

"Exactamente, querido…" sonríe cerrando su puerta tras ellos, dejando fuera de la vista de su mentor los restos, apenas una sombra verde y gris, del cristal que Regina destrozó unos minutos atrás. "Exactamente"

* * *

Regina toma una bocanada de aire y llena sus pulmones como si no hubiera podido respirar durante horas. Su cuerpo se dobla y ella apoya las manos sobre las rodillas, reponiéndose. Observa todo a su alrededor, elevando el rostro por pura cabezonería aunque su cuerpo pesa como cemento. Pero sonríe, encantada y divertida. Reconoce el pasillo en el que se encuentra. Y todo ha salido bien. Viajar en el tiempo consume mucha energía, pero el fin justifica los medios. Y verse a sí misma años atrás ha sido francamente entretenido. A pesar de la oscuridad, del dolor, de aquellos tiempos en los que todo era confusión y sufrimiento, esa visita le roba una sonrisa. Quizás porque es plenamente consciente de que, desde ese momento, la Reina Malvada nunca volvió a ser la misma. Quizás porque sabe la felicidad que, por un breve espacio de tiempo, ha regalado al alma torturada que fue ella misma en otro tiempo.

 _Sí, ha merecido la pena_ , piensa mientras se recompone lentamente. Se apoya en la pared y recupera su verticalidad. Da un paso y, cuando el mundo no se derrumba ni ella tampoco, da un segundo. Poco a poco hasta alcanzar la puerta que tan bien conoce. No golpea la madera hasta que no está completamente segura de que su aspecto ha dejado de ser el de una viajera del tiempo medio derruida. Sólo entonces sus nudillos repiquetean la puerta y ella se yergue, coloca su cabello y mete las manos en su chaqueta.

"Regina" La voz de Emma y su sonriente rostro le dan la bienvenida. Dos ojos esmeralda que brillan cómo si fuera la primera vez que la ven. Cómo si fueran dos pequeñas piedras, brillantes y mágicas.

Sonríe de medio lado. "Señorita Swan"

Instantáneamente, Emma se sacude con un discreto escalofrío. Regina jamás se cansará del efecto que provoca ese apelativo.

"¿A dónde has ido con tanta prisa?"

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que Papá Noel no había olvidado ningún regalo de Henry en el maletero…"

"Mi madre creyó que habías huido por su pregunta" bromea Emma con una sonrisita. Desde dentro se oye una queja lejana:

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

Con la indignada protesta de Mary Margareth, incluso Regina sonríe. Emma da un paso hacia ella, poniendo ambos brazos en su cintura. "Te dije que los había cogido todos… ¿No te fías de mí?"

"Por si acaso…" susurra adrede con un tono grave y vibrante.

Emma la mira de arriba abajo y cuando confirma que no trae consigo ningún regalo rezagado, suspira encantada y murmura. "Desconfiada"

"Tú tampoco estabas segura…" bromea, echándose a un lado, dispuesta a entrar al apartamento de los Charming.

"Eh, espera ahí" exige Emma interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta.

"¿Qué…?"

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"¿Al apartamento si no te parece mal?"

"¿Acaso no conoces la tradición?" cuestiona elevando sus ojos hasta el marco de la puerta. La alcaldesa sigue su mirada con un toque juguetón y no se sorprende al encontrar una rama de muérdago colgando inocentemente sobre sus cabezas.

"¿En serio, Emma…?"

"Por supuesto" responde con una formalidad que choca con el brillo ansioso de sus ojos. Regina inevitablemente suelta una carcajada y Emma no necesita más señales. Sostiene su barbilla con dos dedos y desciende hacia su boca con mucha prisa. Cuando los labios de Emma se mueven lentamente sobre los de Regina, pidiéndole paso, la alcaldesa saca las manos de sus bolsillos, tira de la camisa de la salvadora con ganas y le concede ese acceso. El beso se recrudece y Regina sonríe para sí. _Bienvenida a casa…_

"Mamás…" gruñe Henry desde el salón.

"¡Henry!" murmura Mary Margareth, regañando al pequeño, aunque también ella se haya sonrojado inevitablemente.

"¿Qué?" exclama el pre adolescente. "He esperado los 30 segundos de rigor" se defiende mientras hace una mueca de disgusto. Es feliz si sus madres son felices, pero lo es aún más si las muestras públicas de cariño no son tan efusivas. _¡No dejan de ser sus madres!_

Regina y Emma se separan compartiendo una culpable y sugerente sonrisa y la salvadora aun deja un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de separarse y dejarla pasar. "Adelante" musita acariciando su mano al echarse a un lado.

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunta David, convertido en el pinche de cocina de una ajetreada Mary Magareth.

"Nada, tenía que solucionar un asunto…" miente cabeceando hacia Henry que vuelve a estar más entretenido en jugar con su tío Neal sobre su alfombra de bebé que en la conversación de los adultos. El sheriff asiente, dándose por enterado, y continúa con el enorme cuenco de patatas que tiene que pelar. Regina, por su parte, se acerca al horno y abre la compuerta sólo para dejarse invadir por el aroma a tarta de manzana. Aún le quedan unos minutos, pero huele tan bien… Unas manos rodean por detrás su cintura y el rostro de Emma se posa sobre su hombro, susurrando en su oído.

"¿Sabes? Podría probarla por ti, si quieres… para asegurarme de que todo esté bien y eso" Las carcajadas de Regina resuenan por toda la cocina y la alcaldesa se deja abrazar, sintiendo a Emma reír en bajito contra su espalda. La rubia deja caer un beso sobre su cuello e insiste: "¿Eso es un no…?"

"Mantenga las manos lejos de mi tarta, señorita Swan"

"De acuerdo…" gruñe. "¿Y lejos de ti también?" pregunta sugerente, cruzando sus ojos con los de Regina a una distancia pequeña, peligrosa e irresistible. La piel de la alcaldesa se eriza y sus pulsaciones se desatan. Toma aire a duras penas y tose, tratando de borrar de su cabeza todo lo que esa simple pregunta ha traído de golpe. Lame sus labios y se gira hacia el resto de su familia, sin salir de entre los brazos de Emma pero intentando sonar serena. Y fracasando un poco.

"Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?" pregunta con voz grave y Mary Margareth contesta tratando de obviar ese detalle.

"Te preguntaba por aquella noche del solsticio de invierno… No es que pretenda hurgar en la herida ni nada de eso, de verdad… Pero nunca lo entendí. ¿Por qué pospusiste mi ejecución?" pregunta dudosa, antes de dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. "Pensé que yo sería tu regalo de navidad. Envuelto y listo para degollar"

"Qué macabra, mamá…" gruñe Emma torciendo el morro.

"No lo recuerdo bien…" miente descaradamente, tirando de las manos de Emma, hasta que la abrazan aún más. "Supongo que sólo quise torturarte con la espera… y el tiro me salió por la culata" farfulla con dejadez.

"Tal vez…" musita Snow con una sonrisa dejándolo correr sin más interés.

Regina permite que sus ojos se escapen de soslayo a Henry, a Emma e incluso a los Charming y Neal, y sonríe hasta que se iluminan sus ojos. "Nunca lo sabremos…"

 **FIN**


	2. Jamás

**¡Chicas, lo primero de todo, un millón de gracias por vuestro recibimiento! Ha sido como regresar de entre los muertos, como si llevara años de la guerra y mi retorno fuera casi un milagro :P Pero bromas a parte, habéis estado increíbles! Tanto en redes como en los reviews y, a pesar de ser un ff nuevo y de que aún estemos medio de vacaciones medio de regreso, habéis estado ahí en masa como no me hubiera esperado. Es que os ha gustado hasta mi (ya mítico) disclamer kilométrico ;P ¡Mil gracias, en serio! :)**

 **Así que, a cambio de vuestra re-bienvenida y vuestro apoyo al primer capítulo, aquí está el segundo prometido para celebrar el comienzo de la nueva temporada! A ver si seguimos creciendo de esa forma y a cambio prometo portarme y publicar tan pronto como pueda! :)**

 **Bueno, como hoy nos vamos de quedada swen a Madrid (disfrutad las de Valencia!), subo el nuevo OS prontito. Y como no quiero hacer spoilers... continúo con los avisos al final. Ahora me callo y... ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

 **JAMÁS**

Los atajos no funcionan. Jamás lo han hecho. El camino rápido, la salida milagrosa… Es una trampa, un desastre disfrazado de tentación. Debí saberlo… Y aun así lo intenté. Estaba desesperada, ¿sabes? Realmente desesperada. Pensé que quizás sería mi última opción. Qué demonios… mi única opción. He probado todo, absolutamente todo. El bien y el mal. Ser la villana de la historia, ser su heroína, pelear por mí, pelear por otros… pelear por ti. Y ninguna de estas opciones fue nunca el camino así que… ¿Por qué no?

Quería dejar de sufrir, poder ser feliz por una vez sin miedo a cuándo terminaría. Dejar de caminar por esa constante cuerda floja entre la luz y la oscuridad, que cada minuto parece más estrecha, menos estable. Te roba la vida, las fuerzas, las ganas de resistir. Sería tan fácil rendirse… Sí, no habría conseguido nada, quizás habría perdido a los míos, pero en la oscuridad sé vivir, es una agonía constante, pero se me permite hacerle frente con todo. Con mi magia, mi crueldad, mi fuerza más salvaje y diabólica. Y se asemeja tanto a una liberación…

Pero resistí.

Dios sabe cuánto resistí.

Y tú tuviste tanta culpa. Nunca te lo dije, pero eras un faro. Incluso cuando no era consciente de que era tu luz la que seguía, ahí estabas para alumbrarme. Primero fuiste como una liebre a la que quise perseguir, dar caza y superar. Hostigándote y tratando de ser mejor que tú, o incluso sólo como tú. ¿Eres siquiera consciente de cómo sacaste lo mejor de mí entre discusiones y estúpidas rivalidades? Supongo que no… porque nunca te lo dije.

Y a pesar de ti, de nuestra salvadora, de mi faro, perdí la esperanza. Tantas promesas, tantos finales felices concedidos a todos aquellos puros de corazón, y mi turno nunca parecía llegar. Esa era mi condena. Amar y perder, una vez tras otra, como un rítmico acorde de tambor. La justicia poética de los cuentos jamás consentiría que la Reina Malvada obtuviese su final feliz, sin importar los sacrificios a los que se sometiera Regina. Dos almas completamente opuestas dentro de un mismo cuerpo, condenadas a un mismo destino.

Porque así ha sido estos últimos años. Una existencia bipolar, casi esquizofrénica.

Cada mañana despertaban dos Reginas, dos archienemigas luchando una guerra encarnizada por el control de un cuerpo demasiado pequeño para semejante contienda. Y aun así me las arreglaba para contener mi peor versión y enfrentar cada nuevo día. Incluso cuando el odio nublaba mi mente o cuando un par de cabezas rodando hubieran solucionado todo mucho más rápido. Siempre bajo control, pero sin un segundo de descanso, sin poder olvidar nunca que, de bajar la guardia, ella saldría a cabalgar como los jinetes del apocalipsis, destrozando todo a su paso.

Y puede que debiera haber optado por el camino de la redención eterna, haber agachado la cabeza y ceder a lo que el destino me tenía reservado. Pero esa reina malvada no soy yo, ya no. Vivo y viviré siempre con mis remordimientos, lamentando eternamente cada uno de mis actos. Pero no pensaba volver a cometerlos, a ceder ante mi lado oscuro, y yo sólo quería… facilitar las cosas, equilibrar la balanza. Ahora suena ridículo… comparar 5 años de bondades frente a más de 35 de pura maldad. Pero mi alma estaba de rodillas, sin aliento, suplicando por un poco de paz o por la estocada final.

No quiero sonar patética, no pretendo excusarme, pero mis fuerzas menguaban con cada nuevo golpe. Y egoístamente quise parar. Dejar de sufrir. Lograr una nueva vida. Que las consecuencias de mis actos no me persiguieran si las buenas acciones no iban a dar sus frutos jamás. Y él… él asemejaba la libertad. Tú lo viste. Devorado por la misma lucha que yo. De una forma mucho más visceral y física que yo, pero con la misma salvaje dualidad. Con la misma eterna guerra imposible de ganar porque ambos perderían.

Pero él había dado con la solución. Una que también podría valer conmigo. Que podría concederme la paz que anhelo.

Ahora todo parece estúpido, un capricho ridículo. Ahora, todo parece un atajo que obviamente jamás podría salir bien. Pero, en ese momento, creí que era la ventana abierta que los cuentos me concedían tras cerrar todas mis puertas. Una salida sórdida, dolorosa, sacrificada… tal y como correspondía a una sucia ex reina malvada. Sentí de corazón que ese era mi camino, demasiado metida en mi papel de heroína como para hacer nada que se saliera de ese guion.

Te lo prometo. Si hubiera pensado siquiera que sería una nueva prueba. Si tan sólo hubiese pensado que la vida jamás me concedería algo semejante… Pero quise creer. Tal y como tú me has enseñado. Quise confiar en otra persona, recuperar la fe. Joder, incluso soñé. Soñé con mi final feliz, soñé con mi familia, soñé con una vida sin dolor, soñé con ser sólo Regina.

Nada más.

Y sin embargo, tanto al mismo tiempo…

Yo… jamás lo habría hecho. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás habría subido. Joder, jamás habría tomado ese estúpido chocolate con brandy. Pero aquella bebida… aquel gesto de Snow… me infundió un calor que no puedo explicar. Y estoy segura de que no fue por el alcohol que le acompañaba. Era más. Era no estar sola. Y lo tuve tan claro. Fue la primera de las señales que me empujó a creer que ese era mi camino. Por fin.

A pesar de ello trate de hacer las cosas a mi manera. Os rogué que os fuerais. Quería quedarme a solas en aquella azotea. Con aquella sórdida jeringuilla y con lo que vendría a continuación. Pero no. Snow había llegado para quedarse y tú, su maldita y digna hija, también, por supuesto.

El doctor había sido muy explícito. La fórmula me dividiría en dos y yo, lo único que dominaba y sometía a la Reina Malvada, iba a dejar de ser su carcelera para ser su igual. Un cuerpo para cada psique. Una poción, casi un medicamento, que resquebrajaría el yin y el yang y convertiría mi lucha interior en una batalla terrenal. Un cara a cara con mis demonios. Eso es lo que me ofrecía esa jeringuilla translucida. Y yo estaba dispuesta a ello, era un precio justo a pagar por lograr las riendas de mi destino. Por levantarme una sola mañana sin verme obligada a luchar hasta volver a dormirme.

"Dejadme" Lo ordené con esa voz que, de haber sido hace cinco años, ninguna habríais desoído. Quizás porque la tirana alcaldesa aún imponía a esa salvadora en letargo y a esa profesora amnésica, quizás porque mi vida no os importaba. Pero me ignorasteis. Os faltó darme una palmadita en la espalda.

"Yo me quedo" Ahí estabas tú, maldita metomentodo. Ese maldito faro que nadie pidió construir, ese apoyo impuesto y constante. Una molestia tan agradable. Quizás fue ahí cuando mi mente se marchó. No lo recuerdo bien. Todo está borroso. O quizás soy incapaz de pensar sobre ello. Quizás… Sé que abrí la boca. Para nada. Pero la abrí. Iba a contradecirte y Snow se adelantó. Y sonó más ofendida porque hubieras hablado en singular que preocupada por llevarme la contraria en mis deseos:

"¡Yo también!" exclamó como si alguien le hubiera siquiera preguntado. Se acercó sólo para continuar enfrentándome. "Estuve ahí cuando la reina malvada nació… yo ayudé a traerla al mundo" Antes de darme cuenta la estaba escuchando. Yo, a tu madre. Algo iba desesperadamente mal. Y lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de tender mi mano y ofrecerle la jeringuilla. Acepté y lo hice porque no quería estar sola, no esta vez. No si iba a hacer lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Por un momento, sentí que desde ese instante, siempre sería así. Seríamos un equipo, alguien vigilaría mis espaldas, no estaría sola.

Sí, lo sé. Sueno patética. Y lo que es más triste, ya tenía todo eso, ¿verdad? Aunque no hubiera sabido verlo, formaba parte de algo… tenía una familia. Pero quise más, quise todo, quise el camino fácil, cegada por cinco años frustrantes, por cinco años en los que los sacrificios sólo me habían conllevado más perdidas, cinco años en los que mi felicidad consistía en fantasear con ella. Y tendí mi mano. A Snow, a la fórmula del Doctor Jekyll, a mi única salida.

Tu madre sostuvo esa jeringuilla sin miedo. Casi deseosa de atravesarme. "Te quiero ver terminar con ella" Y no pude más que sonreír ante la rabiosa confesión de Snow, tan fuera de su papel que hasta lo agradecí. Asentí imperceptiblemente y acepté. Remangué mi americana, sentí mi sangre palpitar contra mi brazo y lancé una última advertencia. La bestia estaría suelta:

"Estad listas para alejaros, porque tengo la sensación de que vamos a encontrarnos con una reina muy furiosa…" suspiré. Demasiadas cosas, demasiados sucesos que mantenían a mi ser oscuro palpitando, furioso, fuera de sí. En las últimas semanas, dominarlo era casi como sentir mi pecho desgarrándose, suplicando por dejarla salir y arrasar con todo y todos. Pero a pesar del inframundo, de Hades, de Gold, me las había arreglado y eso solo había cabreado más a la fiera, hambrienta y deseosa de sangre e inocentes. Y tu madre era una víctima potencial… "…y tú no le gustabas ni en sus días buenos" añadí como advertencia, un último aviso para salir corriendo si así lo deseabais. Pero no. Por supuesto que no.

Las tres permanecimos quietas. Nadie iba a moverse de allí. No me abandonaríais. Y yo… sólo necesitaba mirar una vez más a mi faro. Saber que me cubrirías las espaldas. Tu nombre. Únicamente paladeé tu nombre y tú respondiste.

"Estoy lista"

Sin necesidad de pedirte nada. Siempre poniéndolo tan fácil, siempre ofreciéndote. Y esta vez estoy segura. Mi mente voló lejos… tan lejos como para alcanzar mi final feliz y querer volver de vuelta con él entre las manos. Porque no podía ser de otra forma.

Tomé aire dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que hiciera falta, cargada de un valor que jamás había sentido, una confianza que me habría hecho saltar desde un barranco sin dudar si tú hubieras estado a mi lado.

Tendí el brazo y esperé. El pinchazo fue lo de menos. Apenas una molesta picazón, seguida de un fuego líquido que invadió mi brazo. Quería mantener las formas, mi apariencia y mi dignidad. Pero un segundo después sentí mi brazo calcinarse y nada más importó. Apreté los dientes, intenté no gritar, pero ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, es algo imposible de describir. Te recorre entera, es más que físico, es tu alma rompiéndose, tu cuerpo, tu esencia dividiéndose en dos. Es algo anti natural, un tormento. El mismo tormento al que sometes a tu esencia.

Os busqué con la mirada, sé que lo hice. Y seguíais ahí, a un palmo de mí, luchando por no acercaros, por no frenar esa tortura a como diera lugar. Era mi batalla, mi decisión, y la respetasteis. Aunque sufrieras con cada grito como lo hacía yo.

Ella salió de mí. Casi igual que un ser ajeno, encerrado en mi cuerpo y libre por fin. Rasgó mi pecho, cómo siempre deseó hacer. Dividió mi tórax en dos y lo atravesó lentamente, regodeándose y apropiándose de su nueva realidad. Cara a cara, sin dejar de mirarme. De mirarnos. Rompiendo nuestro vínculo como si no hubiéramos sido nunca una.

Pude ver sus ojos, su mirada asesina, mientras nuestro tórax, el único punto donde permanecíamos unidas, se resquebrajaba. Pero no eran nuestras costillas, sino nuestro corazón, el que resistía los últimos instantes antes dejar de ser un solo órgano gris y palpitante para ser dos. Uno negro como la noche y otro rojo fuego, sin mancha alguna.

No quise decir nada. O puede que sea más justo admitir que no pude decir nada. Imaginar ese momento no me había preparado para enfrentarlo. Incluso a mí, la visión de una reina malvada en su máximo apogeo de odio era capaz de sobrecogerme. Daba igual que poseyera mis rasgos, o que su voz sonara como la mía después de una bronquitis. De repente me sentía como una inocente y desvalida cría. Y eso era quizás todo lo que quedaba de mí sin ella, una mujer cobarde, fuera de lugar.

"Mira en lo que te has convertido…" gruñó enseñando los dientes. Quise recomponerme, era mi batalla, quería ganarla y podía hacerlo. Pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Me paralizó el miedo o la impresión. No estoy segura. Pero ahí estabas tú, mi mejor alumna, mi aliada más poderosa y en ese momento mi salvadora. La reina malvada… Se hace tan raro, tan difícil hablar de ella y no de mí. Pero así es como fue… La reina malvada concentró su magia, yo era su objetivo y se abalanzó sobre mí. Pero tú convocaste unas cadenas al instante, sin ni siquiera permitirle comenzar.

Siempre tan atenta.

Fue tu gesto el que me devolvió en mí. Me abrió los ojos, me recordó mi lucha y me impulsó a seguir.

La reina malvada trató de agitar sus brazos y convocó su magia, pero las cadenas la anulaban. A pesar de ello se revolvió y tú la doblegaste, bajando sus brazos y obligándola a estarse quieta. Me la pusiste en bandeja, entregándomela, evitando que yo pudiera sufrir, consciente de todo lo que ya estaba sufriendo. No pude mirarte, pero cada partícula de mi ser gritaba de agradecimiento.

"Regina…" susurraste, consciente de que debías hacerme regresar a la realidad. Continué sin decir nada. ¿Lo advertiste siquiera? Prácticamente te obligué a enfrentar mi batalla por mí y no dudaste en hacerlo. En ser esa voz que necesitaba resonando dentro de mí. "Ahora es tu oportunidad. Destrúyela"

"¿Destruirme tú?" cuestionó la Reina Malvada, moviendo sus manos, alzando la cabeza, buscando esa superioridad que me desarmara, que me hiciera sentir ínfima, dependiente… estúpida por creer que podría continuar sin ella. "No tienes lo que se necesita" remarcó enseñándome los dientes, dispuesta a darme el bocado final.

Puede que no pudiera mirarte, que fuese incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquella amenazante y encadenada mujer. Pero te sentí a cada momento. Escuché tu voz deshaciéndose en un suspiro, repitiendo mi nombre, suplicándome sin más palabras que un suave "Regina". Tu madre tuvo que retenerte. Eras incapaz de verme sufrir y tambalearme, necesitabas llegar a mí. Pero te detuviste y ella continuó hablando, torturándome ante mi silencio y mi consentimiento.

"Eres débil" ladró. Y yo caminé hacia ella como un imán. Incapaz de adivinar mi siguiente movimiento, pero incapaz de igual forma de resistirme a ella. "No importa lo que hagas, no puedes destruir nuestra oscuridad…" insistió proclamando en voz alta mi mayor temor. "En el fondo, sabes la verdad…" Un gruñido certero, directo a mis demonios, mis miedos. "…Tú me necesitas"

Esas tres palabras fueron el desencadenante. ¿Necesitarla? No. Ella era todo lo que me impedía ser feliz, todo lo que odiaba de mí, mis remordimientos, mis más profundos temores, mi única enemiga. Era todo eso, era yo misma, yo la había creado. Pero no la necesitaba. Ya no. Porque ahora conocía el amor, porque mi nueva familia era real y tangible, no una madre con ansias de poder y un padre anulado sin fuerza para protegerme.

"No…" tartamudeé

Ahora tenía una vida y soñaba con más. Con tanto más… Y cada sueño, cada paso, me obligaba a atar aún más a esa oscura parte de mí, si no quería perderlo todo. Lo único que yo podía necesitar de la reina malvada era que desapareciera.

"No te necesito" Una bocanada de aire y devoré los centímetros que nos separaban. Y lo hice. Atravesé su pecho, sostuve su corazón y lo arranqué. Por un instante, sus ojos se tornaron inseguros, aterrados, suplicantes. Y durante esa fracción de segundo, no fue ella, sino nosotras. Me vi en su rostro, sentí su miedo y me disculpé. Ella no dejaba de ser la criatura a la que mi odio había dado forma y ahora, cuando ya no la necesitaba, la sacrificaba como a un animal. "Lo siento…" gemí sincera, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Quería acompañarla durante sus últimos instantes.

Pero ahora éramos dos.

Yo sentía lástima por la reina malvada.

Ella sólo soñaba con venganza. Siempre. Por encima de cualquier sentimiento.

Y yo… lo olvidé.

Dejé que me cegara la bondad. Permití que su desaliento me contagiase. Y le ofrecí en bandeja un momento de debilidad. Una simple pausa, un instante de benevolencia para afrontar su muerte, que mi lado oscuro quiso aprovechar.

"Tú y yo somos una, nunca lo olvides" amenazó con un ladrido, irguiéndose. Desapareció cualquier rastro de fragilidad en ella y yo sólo pude gemir:

"¿Qué?"

Todo ocurrió tan rápido…

Media sonrisa de lado, tan sádica, tan fuera de sí. Y una simple frase. "Yo no necesito magia para destrozar tu corazón"

Apreté el trozo de carbón en mi mano, pero el movimiento se quedó a medio camino. Frente a mí, la reina malvada acarició su cintura y, sin forzar los grilletes, alcanzó una daga. Seguí el movimiento de su muñeca, paralizada. Un solo giro. Certero, directo.

Y tú caíste de rodillas, mirándome. Como no habías dejado de hacer ni un instante.

"¡NO!" El corazón de la reina malvada explotó en mi mano. Se convirtió en cenizas y el cuerpo frente a mí también. El viento se encargó de hacerlas desaparecer y a mí me daba igual. Salí corriendo hacia ti, Snow se tiró al suelo contigo, gritando tu nombre.

Pero tú ya no estabas allí.

Tu cuerpo se sostenía por una sola razón. Te tenía entre mis brazos, en la misma postura en la que habías caído. Aun mirándome, pero ya sin verme, ya sin vida. Sólo un charco de sangre sobre tu jersey negro, calándome allí donde te abrazaba. Pero qué más daba. Quería tirar de ti, no dejarte caer, retenerte a mi lado. No podías irte. No, por favor. Tú no.

Tu cabeza golpeó contra mi hombro. Un peso muerto, inerte.

Grité, lloré. Lo sé porque me costaba respirar y ni siquiera lograba escuchar la voz de tu madre. No sé si decía tu nombre, o si era el mío el que pronunciaba. Tiró de mí, me apartó lo suficiente para ver la daga brillando entre tu cuerpo y el mío. Clavada hasta la empuñadura. Esa que tantas veces sostuve, esa que arrojé contra tantos enemigos. Esa que te había quitado la vida. Que había destrozado mi corazón aunque yo siguiera en pie y fuera tu sangre la que se derramara sobre tu pecho y el mío.

Toda esa sangre detuvo a tu madre el tiempo suficiente para poder volver a tirar de ti y retenerte contra mí. Te sostuve con fuerza, casi rabia. ¿Por qué tenías que quedarte? ¿Por qué tuviste que protegerme hasta el final? ¿Por qué, por una maldita vez, no me obedeciste y te marchaste sin mirar atrás? Si sólo me hubieras hecho caso… Sí sólo hubiera sido capaz de alejarte de mí…

Pero de eso se trataba, ¿no?

No pude. Nunca pude. Si tú querías quedarte a mi lado yo quizás gruñese y me quejara… Simples apariencias. Porque siempre fue ahí donde te quise. Junto a mí.

Tu padre nos encontró allí arriba, en la misma posición. En el suelo, sin soltarte. Snow llorando contra tu espalda. Yo con los ojos cerrados, meciéndote, intentando retener tu calor, que no era más que el mío rodeándote, no queriendo dejarte marchar.

David te arrancó de mis brazos. Eso es lo último que recuerdo. Sus ojos abiertos, conmocionados. Ni siquiera lloró. Creo que a pesar de sostenerte, no pudo aceptar que eras tú, su hija, ese blanco y laxo cadáver. Y yo tampoco… Todo se volvió negro, confuso. Los sonidos se fueron alejando hasta desaparecer y se hizo de noche de golpe.

Desaparecieron todas las bombillas.

Se extinguió tu luz.

No más faros, no más caminos que seguir… no más fuerzas para intentarlo siquiera. Este trozo de mármol es cuanto queda de ti. Cuanto me queda. Y esta rosa… esas otras 30, una por cada día que ha pasado, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. Flores que se marchitan ante tu tumba, igual que yo. Cada noche, frente a ti, frente a tu nombre y tu apellido tallados sobre una fría y nívea piedra. Intentando seguir adelante sin lograrlo. Reviviendo esa noche una y otra vez. Sometiéndome a una tortura obligada. Hablando contigo sin que me respondas.

En ocasiones me pregunto si alguien advertirá las rosas. Si nadie sabrá quién te visita cada noche. Si pueden acaso entender por qué lo hago.

¿Importa siquiera?

No, siento que ya nada lo hace. No desde aquella noche. No desde que os perdí. A ella, a ti…

Emma…

No sé cómo seguir adelante.

Y sé que he de hacerlo. Que Henry me necesita. Que nadie entendería por qué me marchito y muero a cada minuto que pasa. Pero no puedo. No sin ella… no sin ti. La reina malvada me enseñó a sobrevivir… pero tú a vivir. Y sin ninguna de vosotras yo no soy nada, no soy nadie. No tengo tu luz para continuar ni su fuerza salvaje y maldita para seguir adelante frente a todo, contra todo, contra el mundo… cueste lo que cueste.

No te preocupes… yo… lo prometí. Quizás no en voz alta, pero lo hice. Y nunca romperé esa promesa. La Reina Malvada no resucitará. Jamás. No me lo habrías perdonado y no podría cargar con otro peso. No sin venirme abajo hasta desaparecer. No… Aunque es tentador, no lo haré. Henry me necesita. Ahora más que nunca.

Pero las fuerzas han desaparecido. Del mismo modo en que tu cuerpo lo hizo entre mis brazos. Tú, muerta… Yo también.

Porque así es como me he sentido desde entonces. Muerta en vida, arrastrándome por pura inercia, vacía… destrozada. Y de una forma imposible de recomponer.

Pero esta es ahora mi lucha diaria. Mi nueva batalla a vida o muerte. La peor que nunca he enfrentado. Mi peor culpa…

Porque por un momento… Por un solo momento, mientras sostuve su corazón, me permití soñar. Un escenario en que las tres bajábamos de aquella azotea, todos regresábamos a casa, juntos. Y al hacerlo, quizás incluso, no habría más piratas de los que preocuparse, no aparecerían más arqueros tatuados, ni la ciudad volvería a estar en peligro bajo amenazas, portales mágicos traicioneros, o malvados trastornados. Sólo… volver. Y quizás vivir. Ser felices. Sin más.

¿Me oyes? Yo te condené a muerte, Emma.

Porque pensé que podía matar una parte de mí sin consecuencias.

Porque tomé el camino fácil y caí en la trampa.

Pero sobre todo porque soñé. Contigo. Conmigo. Con un nosotras. Y la Reina Malvada lo supo. De la misma forma en que siempre lo supe yo.

Porque ella estaba en lo cierto. Éramos una. Ella y yo. Siempre supimos qué movía a la otra. Qué luz alumbraba nuestra vida. Qué gritaba nuestro corazón. Qué me mataba por dentro y me devolvía la vida al mismo tiempo. Ese final feliz al alcance de mi mano y, al mismo tiempo, tan inalcanzable.

Y esa, Emma, siempre fuiste tú.

Pero jamás te lo dije…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **No me matéis... :P Sé que no es a lo que os tengo acostumbradas/os, pero me salió del alma este FF. (Por cierto, este OS empezó a rondarme la cabeza cuando vi el final de la serie, pero tomó forma en París, después del último día de la convención de Fairytales (que no tails). Creo que ver a Lana en persona es la mayor fuente de inspiración del mundo :P)**

 **El caso es que ese final de temporada... Como Xena ya nos enseñó en un capítulo soberbio, esa dualidad de Regina es la que la hace tal y cómo es. Su oscuridad, su luz y su forma de manejar ambas. Los errores están ahí por algo, son parte de quienes somos. Y sin una de las dos partes, no es ella misma. Y, aunque me mata la idea tan maravillosa de ver a Lana por dos y de un enfrentamiento cara a cara Regina/EvilQueen, espero que vuelvan a ser una y que no se "carguen" a su parte mala como forma de redención porque eso sería como decir: hay una parte de ti que no cumple los cánones? Deshazte de ella si quieres ser feliz. Y ese es un mensaje de m*****... no?**

 **Así que se me ocurrió este OS, esté castigo kármico que el mundo de los cuentos podría tener reservado para Regina por hacer algo así... Pensad el lado bueno, esta misma noche regresa OUAT y ayudará a borrar la pena que os haya podido dejar el FF :P**

 **Bueno, este es seguramente mi primer Angst (esto se consideraría Angst, no? XD) así que, tras este estreno, me encantaría saber qué os parece! :) Hacedme llegar vuestras opiniones vía reviews, tweets (ladybardo), instagram... lo que prefiráis! ^^**

 **¡Espero de corazón que, a pesar de todo, os haya gustado! :) Y gracias de nuevo por vuestro recibimiento y vuestro apoyo, sois increíble chicas!**


	3. Frustración

**¡Y regresamos con un nuevo OS!**

 **No sé si el fallo de fanfiction estos días (QUÉ SORPRESÓN), el hecho de que fuera domingo... o de que fuera mi primer angst influyeron en el número de RW, pero os he echado en falta chicas! Me encantaría saber qué os pareció aunque no sea a lo que os tenga acostumbradas y, por otro lado, como ya comenté, aquí podríamos encontrar ff de todo tipo, angst incluido :P (De todas formas, si queréis quejaros a alguien, podéis echarle la culpa a una mala influencia en mi vida: ShadowDianne. Para quienes no la conozcáis es una de mis niñas swen pero, sobre todo, una autora maravillosa! Os la recomiendo a todas encarecidamente aunque... a veces tiene tendencia al Angst y yo sigo diciendo que parte de culpa del último ff la tiene ella :P)**

 **Sobre este nuevo FF... se titula Frustración y sólo decir dos cosas. La primera, lo mío con los títulos es una espantosa que viene de lejos y me cuesta horrores bautizar cualquier ff y texto. Y el nombre de este... vais a averiguar rápidamente de dónde viene :P Pero tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lo habríais titulado vosotras! Leedlo y decidme qué se os ocurriría a vosotras! ^^**

 **Y segundo, como ha pedido Eristea en su review... ahí va algo hot o fluffy o similar, dejémoslo ahí,... para redimirme por el anterior :P Espero que os guste y contadme qué os parece!**

 **Por cierto... parece que OUAT escuchó nuestras plegarias y la temporada no pinta mal... no? Una duda, soy la única a la que todo esto le suena a arco de despedida de la serie o no es sólo cosa mía?**

 **Bueno, ahora sí que sí, me callo porque para variar el hablar me pierde. Gracias chicas por estar ahí y... ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

 **Frustración**

Frustración. Regina está cargada de frustración. Y de nervios crispados y de falta de paciencia. Es un volcán en erupción. O peor aún, es un volcán al que no dejan explotar. Y tiembla y se remueve y no para quieta, y la lava bulle dentro de ella cómo una olla a presión rozando el límite.

Por eso está limpiando la mansión de arriba abajo. Sin dejarse ni una esquina, ni una mota de polvo, ni una arruga sin estirar ni un cojín sin ahuecar. Odia limpiar y desde que recuperó su magia, hace casi dos años, no ha vuelto a hacerlo. Al menos no a la manera tradicional. Eso es para las personas sin magia o una ayuda doméstica. Pero no para alguien cómo Regina.

A no ser que tiemble de frustración y necesite desfogarse de alguna forma. En ese caso, limpiar se convierte en su principal desahogo. Y con cada trasto que tira y cada habitación que deja reluciente, su crispación disminuye. Poco, pero disminuye. Por eso, la habitación de Henry es un tesoro para sus nervios. Ropa por todas partes, libros tirados, una cama que lleva días sin hacerse y algún que otro resto de comida. Un paraíso para la versión más alterada de Regina. Cualquier otro día, pegaría un grito que pondría a su pre adolescéntico hijo firme y con una escoba en la mano. Pero no hoy. No. Hoy ese paraíso de desorden y un poco de mugre es entero para ella.

Incluso aunque odie el desorden, odie limpiar y encima sea Henry su principal razón para estar frustrada.

Pero no es culpa del jovencito príncipe. En el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, bajo capas de frustración, nervios crispados y contracturas musculares por culpa del estrés, está feliz por Henry. Y no es para menos. Su reservado y tímido hijo tiene un nuevo mejor amigo y es alguien de su edad y de su mismo curso, y no su psicólogo Archie Pepito Hooper, ni sus abuelos los Charming, ni cualquier otro adulto de esa ciudad. No, por una vez Henry tiene un amigo de verdad con el que relacionarse. Y Regina es muy feliz. Pero lo sería más todavía si Henry dejara de estar en todos lados e ir a todas partes con ese risueño Patrick.

E ir a todas partes es a TO-DAS PAR-TES. Mire donde mire, cuando menos se lo espera, aparecen los inseparables amigos. En la mansión, en el ayuntamiento, en la cafetería, en las oficinas del sheriff. Nunca se separan y nunca paran de trastear. Y por esa misma razón, Regina no deja de limpiar de arriba abajo ese cuarto con cómics y envoltorios de chocolatina incluso bajo el escritorio.

Patrick entró en sus vidas cuando regresaron de Nunca Jamás con un barco cargado de huérfanos. Él era uno de los más pequeños e inocentes y durante el periodo de cautiverio de Henry fue uno de los más amables y atentos. Y esa amistad se prolongó hasta que llegaron a Storybrooke.

Por desgracia, eso no es lo único que aconteció en la tierra del siniestro Peter Pan. Allí, entre junglas y lagos, Regina se vino abajo. Solo un par de noches, mientras todos dormían. Pero la ex reina malvada tuvo sus pequeños, insignificantes y secretos momentos de debilidad. Así como por el día era la tiránica y fría mujer que dirigía la expedición e instruía a Emma en la magia, por la noche la soledad y el silencio imperante en esa inhóspita tierra se apoderaban de ella. Lloró en silencio, sin más gesto de debilidad que las leves sacudidas de su cuerpo. Lloró por permitir que secuestraran a Henry, por no ser lo suficiente poderosa como para protegerle de todo, por no encontrarle y haber fallado como madre. Y lo hizo mientras todos dormían. Todos menos Emma.

La primera vez que ocurrió ni siquiera la escuchó llegar. Solamente advirtió su mano posándose en su hombro y acariciándolo con una dulzura casi reverencial. Regina se quedó quieta, inmóvil y sin respirar. Más que fingir que dormía, parecía que simulara estar muerta y embalsamada. Pero Emma no se lo creyó.

La primera vez, Regina ni siquiera llegó a verle la cara a la salvadora. Únicamente sintió su mano y, acto seguido, mientras ella intentaba disimular, sintió su olor acercándose, su calor cada vez más próximo y, por último, el cuerpo de la salvadora amoldándose a su espalda. Emma la estaba abrazando. Sin mediar palabra, sin tratar de consolarla con palabras huecas y repetidas hasta la saciedad. Sólo apretándose contra su espalda, colando un brazo bajo su cuello y respirando sobre su hombro. Incluso advirtió como la tela de su chaqueta se humedecía allí donde las lágrimas de la salvadora tocaban su hombro.

Era demasiado. Demasiada cercanía, demasiada intimidad, demasiada incomodidad. Mucho más allá de lo tolerable. Pero Regina fue incapaz de mandarla a la mierda y decirle que se fuera por donde había venido. No. Permaneció en silencio. Al menos hasta que el cuerpo tras ella gimoteó tan tan tan bajito que no estaba segura de haberlo oído. Y aun así fue suficiente. Suficiente para que las lágrimas de Regina volvieran a desencadenarse, para que su cuerpo se sacudiese con sollozos sigilosos y para que su mano, estúpida y anárquica mano, agarrara la de Emma y la estrechase con toda la angustia que estaba padeciendo.

No se giró. Ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarla. Únicamente se quedó ahí, dejándose consolar en silencio, sintiéndose comprendida, acompañada y un poquito menos desgraciada.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sin recordar haberse quedado dormida. Emma ya no estaba junto a ella, sino recogiendo su propio petate, y el campamento volvía a la vida. Ella adoptó de nuevo su rol de fría y distante mujer y se puso al frente de la expedición, echándose a la espalda todo el peso de esa responsabilidad.

Pero, por una vez, permitió que Emma fuese a su lado, ayudando a decidir el camino y tomar las decisiones. No intercambiaron palabras más allá de las necesarias para planear sus siguientes pasos, pero no hubo hostilidades ni tensiones, sólo una calmada tregua.

Esa misma noche, con el campamento escondido y resguardado en un pequeño valle, Regina volvió a sentirse aún más pequeña y más desamparada. Una sensación que crecía según aumentaban los días y que la atormentaba cada hora que pasaba lejos de Henry. La expedición entera dormía víctima del cansancio, pero los demonios internos de Regina no le consentían cerrar los ojos en paz. Pensaba en Henry, en lo que le depararía si no daban rápidamente con él, en los peligros que podían estar acechándole en manos de Peter Pan…

Demasiadas imágenes para dormir, demasiados temores como para que la angustia no se apoderara de ella. Y, de nuevo, rompió a llorar en total silencio y juraría que en total soledad.

Sin embargo, dos lágrimas y un pinchazo en el pecho después, una presencia se hizo tangible a su espalda. Emma estaba allí, como si Regina hubiera roto a llorar a pleno pulmón y ella hubiera escuchado sus sollozos. Pero no hubo un solo ruido. Ni cuando Emma atravesó todo el campamento hasta sus mantas, ni cuando se tumbó a su lado estrechándola con fuerza, ni cuando Regina se rompió estremeciéndose por las lágrimas y la agonía de no saber dónde o cómo estaría Henry.

A su espalda, Emma era el faro que le indicaba que no estaba sola, a la deriva, en pleno mar adentro. Pero el faro también se sacudió. En completo silencio y sin casi demostrarlo. Pero el cuerpo de la salvadora también gimoteo y respiró entrecortadamente. Regina supo que Emma no estaba sólo consolándola, sino también buscando consuelo. Y nadie podría entenderla como lo hacía la alcaldesa.

Regina se movió entre sus brazos y Emma se quedó instantáneamente rígida. Sin saber a qué atenerse o qué hacer. La reina malvada podía morderla por haberse atrevido a semejante desfachatez. Dos veces. Podía mandarla de un bocado y tres gritos a su cama, avergonzada y sintiéndose patética. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

La morena se removió entre sus brazos, pero lentamente, hasta girar todo el cuerpo y enfrentarla. Sólo entonces Emma entendió que no estaba frente a la reina malvada, ni siquiera frente a la alcaldesa tirana o la líder de esa expedición. No, estaba frente a algo mucho más intimidante. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en los ojos marrones de Regina, en los de la otra madre de Henry, en los de la mujer que se escondía tras todas esas frías y controladoras personalidades.

Tragó hondo, engullendo sus propias lágrimas y sus miedos, y esperó. Los ojos marrones brillaron, pestañearon dos veces, como si necesitara corroborar que fuera ella, y se cerraron dejando escapar dos nuevas lágrimas. Antes de que Emma pudiese apartarlas o decir nada, Regina se hizo un ovillo contra ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y dejando que sus sollozos casi indetectables murieran contra la curva de su hombro. La salvadora respiró hondo, aceptando que acababa de observar algo que muy pocas personas habían vivido. Cuando los brazos de Regina se envolvieron comprensivos en torno a ella, no lo soportó ni un segundo más y se echó a llorar como la morena hacia entre sus brazos.

Y aunque tardó casi una hora en dormirse, y aunque por la mañana le dolían los ojos y costaba disimular la rojez y las ojeras, Emma, aquel día, se despertó más animada que nunca. Más resuelta, con más confianza y con energías renovadas.

Aunque Pan se les escapó por los pelos y apenas pudieron hablar con Henry un par de segundos a través de un espejo encantado, ese día Emma fue otra. Incluso Regina mostró una determinación que días atrás no brillaba en sus ojos. Un apoyo silencioso que caló en ambas mujeres incluso al marcharse a dormir.

Emma, desde su petate, observó el cuerpo de Regina dándole la espalda. Ya no parecía esa distante mujer rodeada de un aura de fragilidad y tristeza mal disimulada. La morena no se encogió sobre si misma esa noche, ni los espasmos de los gimoteos eran tan frecuentes, pero aun así Emma fue incapaz de quitar los ojos de ella. El cuerpo de Regina ocupaba apenas media manta, colocado estratégicamente de perfil. Como si le sobrara la mitad de su cama, si es que a eso se le podía llamar cama. Como si esperara compartirlo con alguien, si es que Emma podía tener la desfachatez de pensar algo así.

Aguantó. Aguantó la mirada y las ganas. Aguantó los nervios agazapados en su estómago. Aguantó hasta que no pudo más. Hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba ocupar ese lugar que quizás la morena hubiese dejado reservado para ella. Incluso aunque se arriesgara a regresar a su cama con los cinco dedos de Regina grabados a fuego en su mejilla. Esta vez no había razones para tomarse esas confianzas, no había excusas para levantarse a consolar a alguien que parecía plácidamente dormida. Pero Emma sentía que había más motivos que nunca. Empezando porque era incapaz de resistirse a esa manta a medio ocupar.

Se puso en pie muy despacito. Casi como dando tiempo al destino a mandarle cualquier señal de que se detuviese o de que estaba loca, directamente. Pero ya estaba erguida y nada había pasado. Dio un primer paso, silencioso y muy pequeño. Y Regina se movió. Apenas un centímetro. Lo justo para mover su mano hasta la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo y apartarla. Lo justo como para remarcar el sitio libre junto a ella, bajo esa misma manta

Emma dejó de respirar. Una invitación. Ese gesto era una tácita invitación. Y si estaba loca y estaba malinterpretando todo, ya era demasiado tarde para reflexionar. Caminó por el campamento, regañándose mentalmente por hacer más ruido que ninguna otra noche. Pero sólo podía pensar en ese hueco entre las sábanas, contra la espalda de Regina, y en esa mano que no soltaba la manta ni dejaba de apartarla oportunamente.

Una bocanada de aire, un último paso, y se agachó junto a Regina. La morena no dijo nada, no hizo nada, y Emma lo aceptó como una segunda invitación a continuar. Su cuerpo se amoldó por tercera noche a la espalda de Regina, igual que si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida y, sólo entonces, Regina soltó la manta dejándola caer sobre ambas.

Emma sonrió y respiró aliviada, encaminando sus brazos a rodearla. Pero los movimientos de Regina detuvieron sus planes. Dejó de sentir su espalda, aunque no su calor corporal, y se mantuvo firme e inmóvil hasta que Regina estuvo frente a frente, mirándola a los ojos. A tan pocos centímetros de su propio rostro que era embarazosamente perturbador.

La salvadora jamás podría decir si aquella mirada duró segundos, minutos o una vida. Ni si fue ella, Regina o las dos quienes se acercaron lentamente a la otra, casi como si las meciera el aire, como si no fuesen conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que estaban haciendo. Mantuvieron el ceremonioso silencio previo a esos momentos únicos en la vida que suceden precisamente para cambiártela por completo durante lo que parecieron minutos, horas y días. Y después Regina, o Emma, o ambas, o el destino descendieron hacia los labios contrarios, hacia un beso. Tímido y suave y lento y delicioso. Pero sobre todo breve.

Regina, con el corazón palpitando en su garganta, y Emma, con sus sentidos anulados más allá de sus labios vibrando con un indescriptible cosquilleo, esperaron. Esperaron a que el mundo se viniera abajo, a que las tormentas se desataran, a que la otra gritara espantada, a que se sucediera cualquier tragedia que el destino les tuviera reservada por semejante atrevimiento. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Continuó el silencio, continuó su indestructible contacto visual, y continuaron sus ganas de volver a repetir ese beso.

Y cuando nada pasó, las dos se lanzaron a la boca de la otra. Esta vez sí quedó claro el mutuo acuerdo, las ganas, el hambre y la realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y si guardar silencio mientras se abrazaban entre sollozos fue difícil, silenciar lo que ocurrió a continuación fue casi imposible. Pero lo lograron. Y nadie, nadie en ese campamento supo nunca la íntima forma en que Emma y Regina compartieron esas incómodas mantas. Ni cómo terminaron con la marca de gravilla y hierba en sus traseros, o por qué los tirabuzones de Emma escondían alguna ramilla del suelo. Nadie nunca lo supo. Nadie, excepto ellas dos.

Igual que la siguiente noche y la siguiente. Hasta que tres días después, Henry regresaba con sus madres y Pan era supuestamente vencido. Emma y Regina abrazaron a su hijo e intercambiaron la más delatadora de las miradas manteniendo en secreto su secreto a voces. Y nadie supo nada.

Pero Pan logró escaparse, logró intercambiarse con Henry y logró engañar a todos hasta que su maquinación salió a la luz. En todo ese tiempo, no ocurrió nada. Regina y Emma no se acercaron más allá de lo imprescindible. Al menos no hasta que Gold se sacrificó matando a su padre adolescente y detuvo la inminente amenaza de una nueva maldición. Había demasiada gente, demasiados peligros, demasiados asuntos que requerían de su total atención, y ni la salvadora ni la alcaldesa se atrevieron a jugar con lo que fuera aquello. Ni una sola vez.

Pero cuando Storybrooke volvió a la normalidad, habiéndose salvado de un nuevo apocalipsis de cuento, y todos recuperaron sus tranquilas rutinas, los ojos de Regina buscaron una mirada cómplice en la de Emma, y la mano de la salvadora tanteó bajo la mesa la de alcaldesa. Si hubiese dependido de Regina apenas unas horas después de superar su última amenaza, ambas se habrían enredado en una maraña de besos, abrazos, mucha piel y placer sin límites. Y esta vez sí, en una cama de verdad. Sin ramitas inoportunas en el pelo ni en otras partes del cuerpo. Pero de nuevo tuvieron que posponerlo. La muerte de Gold paralizó la ciudad y la salvadora se puso al frente de la misma acompañada por los Charming y Regina.

Y desde entonces había pasado una eternidad. Vale, puede que una eternidad no. Solo dos semanas, pero eso se traducía en una eternidad para sus hormonas fuera de control y su cuerpo crispado y cargado de una tensión sexual acumulada como no había conocido nunca. Y todo por culpa de Henry. De Henry y de Patrick.

La primera vez había ocurrido dos días después del entierro de Gold. El rito había sido algo simbólico, principalmente porque no había cuerpo, pero el pueblo se volcó con su muerte dándole los honores que merecía un héroe. Cuando regresaron a la calma, Henry pidió permiso para ir a merendar al orfanato, donde habían ido a parar todos los niños perdidos. Desde la llegada de los huérfanos, aquel lugar parecía un parque infantil. Lejos de tener ese halo de abandono y tristeza constante, los recién llegados habían llenado de vida el lugar. Y Henry disfrutaba pasando tiempo allí con Patrick ahora que era libre de Pan.

Sorprendentemente, sus dos madres dieron su consentimiento casi gritando de emoción, mucho más contentas de lo que Henry esperaba antes de contarles que tenía un nuevo amigo. Lo que el pequeño no advirtió es que ambas mujeres estaban teniendo grandes dificultades para encontrar un momento a solas desde su regreso de Nunca Jamás y la mera idea de tener una tarde para ellas resultaba irresistible.

Henry salió de casa, a pie, a las 4.30pm. Emma llamó al timbre a las 4.32pm. E insistió una segunda vez a las 4.32 con diez segundos. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué hacer. No se habían vuelto a ver a solas desde Nunca Jamás. Ni siquiera habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido. Pero cuando Henry preguntó si podía merendar con Patrick ambas gritaron el sí e intercambiaron una larga y densa mirada. No hubo más. Ni palabras ni acuerdos. Sólo esa mirada y Henry anunciando que, en ese caso, se marcharía a las 4,30. Y Emma se grabó la hora a fuego en su cabeza.

Esa era la razón por la que dos minutos más tarde estaba en la puerta de la mansión, histérica pérdida pero sin saber qué ocurriría ni qué esperaba Regina que hiciese. Confiaba en haber entendido bien su mirada y no quedar como una mamarracha fuera de lugar.

Pero cuando a las 4.33 Regina abrió la puerta de un tirón, habría jurado que no estaba equivocada. Y cuando la alcaldesa le dirigió media sonrisa y gruñó un "llega tarde, señorita Swan", le faltó saliva y el aliento. Sus pies se quedaron clavados al suelo, sobrepasada por la repentina avalancha de sentimientos que sacudió su cuerpo. Pero gracias a dios su parálisis no fue contagiosa y el puño de la alcaldesa se cerró agarrando el cuello de su camiseta. Emma acabó en el interior de la mansión de un tirón y Regina cerró a su espalda con un portazo. Esa misma puerta en la que, dos segundos más tarde, estampó a Emma. Con el golpe, la parálisis de la Salvadora se convirtió en historia. Agarró sus brazos, pegándolos a su costado, y tiró de ella hasta que ambos alientos se entremezclaron. Sólo unos milímetros de distancia que sabían a placer.

"Llego justo a tiempo…" El gruñido nació de sus entrañas y acabó estrellándose en los labios de Regina. Su queja murió para dar paso al primer beso en días y todo sabía a poco. No hacían falta explicaciones, no hacía falta entender nada, sólo desahogar ese calor, esa necesidad que se había acumulado hasta doler. Quizás no podían explicarlo, quizás sobraba explicar lo que era obvio. Lo que Regina tenía claro es que necesitaba a Emma ahí y ahora. No más esperas, ni siquiera para subir unas escaleras. Abandonó los enrojecidos labios de Emma, descendió hasta morder su cuello y gimió: "Sofá".

No hicieron falta más palabras. Emma hubiera corrido hacia allí de haber podido hacerlo sin separarse del cuerpo de Regina. En su lugar, trastabillaron una contra otra por todo el recibidor, bajaron los dos escalones que lo separaban del pasillo, se estrellaron contra la pared. _Al sofá_ , se repitió mentalmente la alcaldesa con las manos de Emma desabrochando su sujetador, _iban al sofá_.

Dio dos pasos torpes a la derecha, desabrochó el pantalón de la salvadora, y cuando advirtió el reposabrazos giró llevándose consigo a Emma. La salvadora se dejaba hacer, pendiente sólo del cuerpo de Regina, al menos hasta que recibió un empujón. Un segundo después se caía como una tortuga panza arriba sobre el sofá de Regina y la alcaldesa, frente a ella se quitaba su camisa por la cabeza sin casi desabrocharla. Emma, lejos de enfadarse por el empellón, se relamió ante la imagen de una alcaldesa semi desnuda y entera a su disposición. Regina se dejó caer una vez más contra ella, besándola con más hambre que cuidado, mientras Emma soñaba con formas de quitarle de encima ese sujetador ya desabrochado.

Regina era lo único que Emma echaba de menos de Nunca Jamás. Odiaba la humedad, la jungla, los niños armados y las sombras trastornadas. Pero oh dios si no habría dado lo que fuera por dormir cada noche en ese incómodo y desangelado campamento con tal de compartir mantas con Regina. Pero ahora estaban en la civilización y podía disfrutar de ella en un cómodo sofá. Y quizás en su habitación. Y también en la cocina, después de recuperar fuerzas. Y la ducha. Una ducha con Regina Mills… Dios.

"Se te va a salir el corazón del pecho…" subrayó Regina con una sonrisita burlona antes de morder su esternón. Emma gimió en una especie de queja, gruñido, gemido y confirmación, todo a una. Todo tan descontrolado como su propia excitación que bailaba de alegría a la espera de lo que soñó durante días.

No pudo más. Todo iba desquiciantemente lento para su gusto. Agarró la cinturilla de sus propios pantalones, Regina leyó sus intenciones y se echó a un lado, mordiendo el comienzo de su pecho y dejándole sitio para que se deshiciera de ellos de una maldita vez. Lo siguiente sería su propia falda y Regina pensaba mandarla tan lejos… Descendió a bocados por el receptivo cuerpo de Emma y disfrutó de una sinfonía de ruidos y gemidos que jamás pudo arrancar a la salvadora en las silenciosas noches de Nunca Jamás.

Esto era lo que faltaba a esas noches. Esa calma, esa libertad para devorar a la salvadora, esos cojines en lugar de las malditas mantas y la soledad total en lugar de la perturbadora presencia de los malditos Charming roncando a unos metros de distancia. Esto, Emma, sus besos, era lo que el cuerpo de Regina exigía a gritos. Y ahora que estaba mordiendo el vientre de la salvadora y descendiendo con prisas, su ansiedad parecía cerca de calmarse.

El estómago de Emma se tensó y sus pulmones se llenaron con un chillido. "Pasos, pasos, ¡pasos!"

Regina se quedó paralizada. Primero por el grito. Después por el ruido de pasos en su porche.

"Henry" murmuró contra la tripa de Emma. Porque ahí era donde estaba, entre las piernas de la salvadora, mordiendo su vientre, con un sujetador a medio caer y con Emma casi desnuda en su sofá. Y su hijo en el porche.

Las dos miraron a la pared buscando con ojos acusicas el reloj. Pero eran apenas las 4.50h.

"No tiene sentido" lloriqueó Emma. Pero el ruido de llaves ya era un hecho.

"Si quieres seguimos y cuando entre le decimos que ha llegado muy pronto" respondió Regina en pleno ataque de pánico, vistiéndose sobre el cuerpo a medio desnudar de Emma. La salvadora la miraba con cara de espanto y sin mover un dedo. "¡Emma, es broma, mueve tu culo, YA!" gritó tirándole a la cara su camiseta, que ni siquiera supo de donde había recogido.

Henry llevaba diez minutos hablando de las maravillas de las consolas y a Patrick ese concepto le sonaba a magia más avanzada que la del Dark One. Un juego que salía por una de esas pantallas de luz en la que podías mover muñecos y avanzar por escenarios… Eso no tenía sentido, tenía que verlo por sus propios ojos. Y aun así Patrick dudaba que pudiera creerlo.

Pero después de todo el camino de vuelta desde el orfanato escuchando a Henry hablar de las bondades de los videojuenoseque y de lo divertidos que eran, ya era un enamorado más de esa máquina llamada consola y se moría de ganas por utilizarla. Funcionase como funcionase.

"¿A tu madre le parecerá bien?" preguntó esperando a que Henry abriera la puerta de su casa.

"Claro, estaban encantadas cuando supieron que iba a verte" exclamó convencido, pasando. "Seguro que se mueren de ganas por conocerte"

Patrick aquel día fue consciente de que entre la época en que él nació y la de Henry había grandes diferencias. Como la consola. Pero los padres no habían cambiado tanto. Y un sexto sentido le chivo que aquellas dos mujeres sentadas cada una en una punta del sofá con las espaldas rectas y la sonrisa congelada en la cara no se esperaban esa visita ni estaban tan muertas de ganas por conocerle.

"¡Henry!" Un saludo totalmente falto de naturalidad. Y más para venir de alguien como Regina. "¿Qué haces ya aquí?"

"Queríamos que Patrick conociera las consolas. Pero en el orfanato no tienen" se lamentó. Regina apunto en su cabeza destinar una partida extra al orfanato para que instalaran una de esas maquinitas del infierno en cada una de las salas comunes del edificio.

"Claro…" sonrió mascullando entre dientes. "Es un placer Patrick, Henry nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti"

"Sí, encantada, Patrick" añadió Emma abriendo la boca por primera vez.

"Señoras…" respondió sonriente.

Henry sonrió dándole un codazo con una sonrisa divertida. "Te he dicho que eso ya no se dice…" Patrick asintió convencido repetidas veces, aunque Henry estaba seguro de que continuaría hablando como un crío del siglo 19. "¿Y tú que haces aquí, mamá?" preguntó apoyándose en la pared y mirando directamente a Emma.

Pero la cabeza de la salvadora aun parecía estar perdida entre los cojines de ese sofá en el que segundos antes se restregaba contra Regina y boqueo como un pez.

"Estábamos hablando de ti, Henry" atajó Regina, con un regusto a culpabilidad. "De donde dejar tus cosas, donde dormirás… ya sabes" improvisó.

El pequeño torció el morro mirándolas alternativamente. "Prometedme que no vais a discutir"

"Prometido" carraspeo Emma levantando la mano como un boy scout.

Regina intentó no resoplar ante la imagen de culpa total de Emma. "Subid a jugar, ahora os llevaré algo de merendar, ¿queréis?"

"¡Sí, gracias señora!" exclamó el niño perdido.

"¡Patrick!" exclamó entre risas Henry, mientras salía a la carrera escaleras arriba.

Esperaron a escuchar los primeros disparos de tanques y bombas de guerra, antes de volver a dirigirse una sola mirada entre ellas y atreverse a hablar.

"¿En serio, Swan?" fue la primera pregunta de Regina, que intentaba fulminarla con la mirada. Pero Emma, frente a ella, seguía atorada y muerta de la vergüenza y costaba estar enfadada ante su falta total de reacción.

"Yo…" Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

"Ya…" bromeó Regina. "No es necesario que te explayes"

"Debería irme, ¿no…?"

Regina se rascó la frente, carraspeando. "Sí, supongo que sí"

"Vale…" murmuró solo para levantarse del sofá y descubrir que le temblaban las piernas. "¿Llevo toda la ropa en su sitio?" Una pregunta medio en broma, medio en serio.

Lo suficiente tierna y divertida como para robar una pequeña sonrisa de Regina. "Sí, sorprendentemente sí, Sheriff"

"Bien…" Pero nada está bien. Lo estaba hacía diez minutos. En ese instante todo era confuso, y frustrante, y Emma no tenía muy claro que había pasado. Caminó intentando volver en sí, y poco a poco, muy lentamente, su raciocinio fue regresando. Regina abrió la puerta, Emma aceptó la señal y caminó hasta ese porche que ahora no le hacía ilusión observar. Pero al dar media vuelta, la imagen de una Regina bajo el marco de su puerta, lista para despedirse y cerrar a su espalda, le hizo torcer la boca. No quería marcharse, pero ya que iba a hacerlo al menos aclararía las cosas. Si su raciocinio estaba por la labor, por supuesto. "No vine solo por…" Hasta ahí llegó su atascado cerebro.

Regina se lamió los labios, torció el rostro. "¿Por?"

"Por…" El color rojo ascendió por su cuello como las palabras. Mejor no contestar a esa pregunta. "Yo… También…" _¡Por favor, intelecto, vuelve!,_ suplicó harta de hacer el ridículo ante Regina. "También quería hablar… yo…" Pero el intelecto, el raciocinio y su juicio parecían haberse tomado vacaciones en presencia de la alcaldesa.

"Yo también, Emma" se apiadó Regina, interrumpiéndola y dando un paso al frente. Pequeño pero más simbólico que cualquier palabra. Emma, a pesar del sonrojo, dejó escapar una sonrisita atolondrada. Dio también un pasito, midieron las distancias, bajaron ambos ojos a los labios contrarios y…

"¡Mamá, Patrick no conoce la crema de cacahuete!"

"Estupendo" masculló Regina remarcando la ese, con un tonito que sonaba a cualquier cosa menos satisfacción. "Parece que tu hijo me está sugiriendo sutilmente lo que quiere de merienda"

"Nuestro hijo" remarcó impidiéndole librarse de las culpas de la oportuna presencia de Henry. "¿Hablamos?" preguntó tragando hondo, sin querer asumir que ella se iba y Regina se quedaba allí, a muchos metros de su apartamento.

"Hablamos" masculló Regina chasqueando la lengua y observando detalladamente como Emma se marchaba a paso lento y desganado.

* * *

Desde entonces, efectivamente habían hablado. Y mucho. Principalmente por teléfono, y por unos cuantos mensajes. Y no habían dejado de hablar.

Pero ya.

Nada más

Sólo hablar. Porque Henry y Patrick estaban en todas partes. Siempre.

Regina se sentía fatal por desear que su hijo no tuviera amigos, pero en ocasiones estaba segura de que acabaría gritando de la frustración. Patrick por aquí, Patrick por allá y en tres semanas no había podido hacer desaparecer a ambos chavales para, acto seguido hacer desaparecer la ropa de Emma.

Dios… Habían hablado. Claro que habían hablado. Pero decían más sus miradas, esos cruces por la calle en los que intercambiaban un breve saludo y se rozaban las manos como por casualidad, esos breves intercambios de mesa a mesa cuando coincidían en la cafetería de la abuelita. Habían hablado, muchísimo, y cuanto más hablaban, menos quería Regina usar la boca para eso.

Emma recuperó su raciocinio en cuanto salió de la mansión y desde entonces habían empezado a intercambiar mensajes y llamadas sin descanso. Y Regina no tenía claro cuando sufría más, si cuando las conversaciones subían de tono hasta obligarla a tomar una ducha tras otra… o cuando Emma optaba por sincerarse. Era verdad lo que había dicho la salvadora. Aquella tarde pretendía hablar con ella y desde entonces, Regina había escuchado todo lo que Emma tenía guardado.

Se encontró a si misma colgada del teléfono como una colegiala, escuchando con la baba cayendo todo lo que la salvadora sentía por ella. Si el teléfono no hubiera sido inalámbrico se pasaría el día jugando con el cable igual que una niña pequeña. Y lo peor fue que la sinceridad de la salvadora desencadenó la suya. A pesar de sus reticencias, a pesar de sus muros y de sus desconfianzas… escuchar a la Salvadora abriendo su corazón devoró sus entrañas convirtiéndolas en un millón de maripositas revoloteantes.

Vamos, como una maldita adolescente enamorada.

Y no pudo contenerse. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que había caído en las redes de la salvadora? Ni ella misma lo sabía… Pero tenía tantas cosas que contarle, tanto que confesar, que se fue abriendo casi sin darse cuenta.

Y eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

Cuando se cruzaban por la calle las miradas habían pasado de hambrientas a puro canibalismo. Regina estaba segura de que, si respondiese a los saludos con sonrisa pícara que Emma le dedicaba al cruzarse por la calle, su voz sonaría como un jodido gemido.

¡No podía más!

Todo empezó a torcerse la misma tarde en la que Henry le presentó a Patrick su maldita consola y de ahí fue en picado a peor. El joven huérfano se quedaba noche sí y noche también a dormir allí y Regina no podía decirles que no. Era un niño muy educado y se entendía a la perfección con Henry, no podía desear mejor compañía para su hijo… pero le estaba matando.

Emma escribió un mensaje esa primera noche. Al anochecer iría a la mansión. A hablar y… a hablar, explicó torpemente. Regina sonrió partícipe de esas mismas ganas y sólo respondió que sí, que por supuesto, que en cuanto Henry cayese dormido le escribiría.

Dicho y hecho.

Henry y Patrick cayeron agotados a las 11 de la noche y Regina ya tenía el número de Emma marcado en la pantalla. A los veinte minutos, la salvadora escribía un breve mensaje, "Abajo", y Regina abría la puerta silenciosa dejándola pasar.

"Hola" susurró muy bajito Regina.

Las palabras sobraban, la ropa sobraba, y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

"Hola" fue cuanto contestó.

"Sígueme…" Una orden con forma de súplica. Regina corrió escaleras arriba sin casi esperarla y dos segundos más tarde Emma iba tras ella. Entró en el dormitorio principal, cerrando tras de sí con la imagen de una Regina, a la luz de la luna, sentada en el colchón con un camisón de tirantes y raso, y mirándola como si Emma fuera el plato fuerte de la primera comida de su vida. "Ven aquí…"

La salvadora jamás fue tan obediente como aquella vez. Tres zancadas y se abalanzaba sobre Regina. Cerró los ojos con la placentera presión de aquellos labios sobre los suyos y recorrió su cuerpo deshaciéndose del camisón de un tirón. Esta vez nada podía pararla.

Excepto dos golpes en la puerta y un tímido: "¿Mamá?"

Emma, fuera de sí, apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Regina mascullando: "¡No, no, no, no….!"

La morena detuvo las palabras de la salvadora agarrando sus labios con dos dedos y reprendiéndola con la mirada. "¡Dime Henry!"

"¿Podemos pasar?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó con pánico. "¿Es… Estáis los dos?"

"¡Sí!" insistió Henry. "¿Podemos pasar?"

"Dame un momento, cariño" suplicó lívida, mirando a Emma. La salvadora salió disparada hacia el suelo, intentando meterse bajo la cama. "Emma…" susurró. "¡Emma!" Pero un segundo después era Emma la que volvía arriba mirándola con pánico.

"¿Pero cuantas cajas de zapatos tienes ahí abajo?" espetó.

"Como comprenderás, este no es el momento" gruñó recuperando su camisón. "Al armario, ya"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Vamos!"

"No me lo puedo creer…"

Un segundo después, Regina entreabría la puerta con su mejor sonrisa. "¿Qué ocurre, Henry?"

"Es Patrick. Está seguro de haber escuchado un ruido"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de ruido?"

"De la puerta de la calle, señora"

"Patrick…"

"Seguro que no era nada, Patrick. Esta casa es muy antigua, a veces suenan las paredes"

"No señora, estoy seguro. Era la puerta de la calle"

"¿No podemos llamar a Emma o David para que echen un vistazo?"

"¡¿Qué?! No, no, nada de llamar. Henry, no será nada, y no son horas"

"Mamá, yo no estoy tan seguro"

"Henry…" murmuró Regina suplicante. "¿Quién iba a ser?" intentó lanzando una última bala. Pero no acertó. Henry seguía en sus trece, y realmente parecía preocupado.

"Mami…"

Emma, desde el armario, supo que ya no había que hacer. Ante ese "mami" Regina estaba vendida.

"Está bien, Henry… ¿Qué necesitas?"

"¿Puedes bajar y mirar que no haya nadie…?"

"Claro, cariño. Vamos"

"¿…Y podemos ver una película contigo?"

"Henry…"

"Sino no voy a poder dormir, mami…"

Emma negó con la cabeza dentro del armario, Regina suspiró vencida. "Yo…"

"¿Por favor?"

"Está bien… vamos abajo a ver una película…" murmuró un poco más alto por si acaso su invitada en el armario no les hubiera escuchado. Dentro, Emma asentía resignada abriendo y cerrando los puños. Y un par de minutos después, salía lentamente del armario dándose cuenta de lo irónico de aquella situación. Bajo sus pies comenzaba a sonar una película de animación con animales que hablaban, u objetos que hablaban, o personas con pinta de personajes de cómic. A Emma le daba igual. Se tiró en la cama, tumbada bocarriba contando un misisipi, dos misisipis, tres misisipis, veinte misisipis…. Mil ciento quince misisipis. Y se dio por vencida. Si no había cerrado los ojos víctima del sueño era, exclusivamente, por el cóctel de adrenalina con hormonas que recorría sus venas. Pero, probablemente, terminaría por irse a dormir con ese mismo cóctel aun torturándola. Fuera apenas llegaba el murmullo de la televisión y dudaba que, tras mil ciento quince misisipis, nadie estuviera aun en pie. Bajó por las escaleras midiendo cada paso, sin hacer ningún ruido más fuerte que su propia respiración.

Y al asomarse al salón se encontró con la escena más temida. Su fría y controladora alcaldesa compartiendo una manta con los dos niños, uno a cada lado de ella, apoyados en sus hombros y profundamente dormidos, como la propia Regina. Y a pesar de todo, con esa escena frente a si, no pudo enfurruñarse lo más mínimo. Cogió su chaqueta y se dijo a sí misma que no pasaba nada. Podían esperar unas horas.

Pero no fueron unas horas, fueron unos días y unas semanas.

Lo intentaron una vez más la noche siguiente. Regina prometió esperar hasta que hubieran pasado unas horas, para asegurarse de que Henry estuviera profundamente dormido antes de abrirle la puerta. Pero, de nuevo, Patrick apareció allí. Por lo visto en el orfanato había acelgas, y el pequeño huyó despavorido pidiendo asilo en casa de Regina y, con la intervención de Henry, la alcaldesa no supo decir que no. Les hizo prometer que se irían a dormir pronto, después del exceso de haber visto una película la madrugada anterior. Los niños aceptaron, pero a cambio pidieron hacer un campamento indio. Regina aceptó casi sin hacerles caso, un tanto distraída por un mensaje en el que Emma especificaba los usos que le daría a la nata que Regina guardaba en su nevera.

Por desgracia, ese despiste supuso que ambos pequeños montaran su "campamento indio", es decir, recopilaron los cojines del sofá y montaron una especie de tienda de campaña blandita dispuestos a dormir en sacos de campamento mirando las estrellas… del techo del distribuidor, una de las salas más espaciosas de la casa y donde el techo tenía más altura. Regina no sabía dónde meterse al llamar a Emma y explicarle que no podría entrar por el piso de abajo porque, en el centro de la habitación, tenían a dos "indios" con su tienda de campaña montada.

La salvadora decidió no darse por vencida y a las dos de la mañana, cuando estimaron que los niños ya estarían profunda y totalmente dormidos, fue a la mansión. Conocía un truco, cortesía del fallecido Graham, y pensaba recurrir a él. Regina observaba atónita como Emma, de verdad, pretendía subir por la fachada de su casa. Y no solo lo pretendió sino que llegó a lograrlo. Como Rapunzel, la alcaldesa se apartó dejando pasar a su princesa azul.

La salvadora se encogió para pasar por el marco de la ventana antes de desentumecerse con una sonrisa hambrienta y satisfecha. Regina, frente a ella, esperaba recta, tensa, aguardando el momento adecuado para embestir a Emma sin que corriera peligro de terminar tirándola por la ventana. Durante 30 años Graham atravesó esa misma ventana al menos una noche al mes. Eso sumaba más de 300 veces. Y, sin embargo, no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que hubiera sufrido semejante nerviosismo al observar al pobre sheriff-cazador apareciendo por su ventana. No, ni una vez. Con Emma todo era nuevo. Con Emma no había límites, ni control, ni medida.

Emma cerró la ventana y Regina gritó para sí Ya basta. Arremetió contra ella, pero algo frío se interpuso entre ellas. La alcaldesa descendió la mirada lentamente, mirando con desprecio ese objeto frío y sin identificar que se interponía entre Emma y ella. La salvadora sonreía encantada consigo misma y Regina elevó una ceja.

"He traído nata"

"Olvídate de la nata… ¿Qué cojones haces aún vestida?" Un ladrido, una orden implícita y una ola de placentera excitación rompiendo contra Emma. Antes siquiera de poder replicar, Regina tiró de su nuca sin contemplaciones y la salvadora dejó caer el bote al suelo. Sus manos afanándose únicamente en quitarse toda esa molesta ropa y sus piernas tratando de seguir el ritmo de Regina que la arrastraba hasta la cama clavando las uñas en su espalda.

Tras ellas dejó un rastro de prendas. Pantalones arrugados, una camisa con algún botón menos, un par de botas a tiradas de cualquier forma. Pero no tenía más interés que llegar a esa cama con Regina y hacerlo con la menor ropa posible. La alcaldesa hundió ambas manos en los tirabuzones claros y tiró de ella hasta derrumbarse juntas en la cama.

"Así me gusta" gruñó Regina tocando toda la piel de Emma que quedaba al descubierto sin ser consciente de la humedad que su sola voz llegaba provocar en la salvadora. Emma atrapó su labio inferior con un mordisco nada delicado antes de descender por su cuello sin cuidado, y marcar su esternón con los dientes. Subió el maldito camisón de Regina por sus piernas, apretando sus muslos y apartándolo hasta sus hombros sin intención de quitárselo. Sus ojos brillaron de hambre con el espectáculo que se desplegó frente a sus ojos. Un hambre tangible en su rostro y que hizo estremecer a Regina.

Los largos dedos de Emma se colaron por su espalda. Tiró de ella hasta obligarla a arquearse y su boca se lanzó en picado contra el pecho erguido. La piel erizada y predispuesta a lo que los labios, los dientes y la lengua de Emma tuvieran en mente para ella. La hambrienta boca serpenteó de un pecho a otro y Regina enterró las manos en su pelo, cerrando los ojos y lamiendo sus labios, gozando de la montaña rusa en la que Emma la tenía sumida.

"Más…" soltó por fin junto con un gemido profundo y grave.

Emma lamió su estómago sin preámbulos. "Mucho más…" Coló sus uñas en la cinturilla del delicado encaje de su ropa interior, descendiéndola por sus piernas a la vez que su boca resbalaba hacia su entrepierna. El simple aroma de Regina fue suficiente para nublar sus sentidos y que el placer alcanzase cotas insostenibles.

Pero antes siquiera de acercarse a ese húmedo manjar… una pequeña vocecita se coló en el dormitorio, amortiguada por la madera de la puerta.

"Mamá…"

Emma abrió los ojos, más cabreada que asustada. No soltó ninguna barbaridad porque Regina la apartó de su cuerpo con un empujón y tapó su boca con ambas manos y con firmeza. Bajo sus palmas, Emma intentaba escaparse, mientras ella misma buscaba su voz para contestar, procurando sonar dormida.

"¿Henry?"

"Soy yo, mamá…" insistió esa misma voz desde el pasillo.

"¿Por qué no has llamado a la puerta?"

"No quería que el ruido despertara a Patrick, ¿puedo pasar?"

Fingió un bostezo con Emma mordiendo su mano intentando liberarse. Dejó su boca libre pero le rogó paciencia con la mirada y silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Henry?"

"Yo… he tenido una pesadilla…"

Regina resopló. "Henry…"

"Con Nunca Jamás"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Regina al escuchar esas palabras, y Emma intuyó lo que vendría a continuación. "Al armario…" suplicó la morena tan sólo moviendo los labios.

"Nononono…"

"¿Mamá?"

"Al armario, Emma"

"Me cago en…"

"Sí Henry, puedes pasar…" tosió Regina tratando de borrar la sospechosa ronquez de su voz, al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la salvadora recogiendo sus pantalones, su camiseta, sus botas e incluso el bote de la nata antes de desaparecer en el enorme armario, entre sus abrigos, vestidos y chaquetas. Al menos, toda su ropa olería a la salvadora, se consoló a sí misma al verla cerrar la puerta con cara de perros. "¿Cariño…?" insistió ante la falta de respuesta. La pequeña cabecita morena se asomó con una sonrisa tímida y con ojos culpables.

"¿Seguro que no te importa…?"

Regina torció su sonrisa con una dulzura que reservaba sólo para Henry. "Anda, ven aquí" Acogió al pequeño intentando imponer su amor como madre, al pánico que sentía en ese momento como amante. Si Emma hacía el más mínimo ruido, Henry podría descubrirlas. "¿Quieres contarme esa pesadilla?" El asintió efusivamente. "Soy toda oídos"

"Estaba con Pan, pero yo no sabía que era Pan, y entonces…"

Emma dejó que su mal humor se fuera templando con el relato de su hijo y que la fiebre que estaba padeciendo todo su cuerpo desapareciera lentamente… al mismo tiempo que empezaba a dominarla el sueño. Ahí, rodeada de algodón, lana y seda… Tan calentita. Tan a oscuras. Tan imposible de no dormirse… Tan…

* * *

Lo siguiente que vio fue la cara mortificada de Regina a contra luz abriendo de golpe la puerta del armario. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, cegada por la repentina claridad. Costaba ver más allá de la luz blanca que quedaba a la espalda de Regina y su boca estaba pastosa y pesada. Pero lo peor, sin comparación alguna, fue el pinchazo en su cuello. Vio las estrellas al tratar de moverse. Incluso pestañear parecía una tortura para su entumecido cuello.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró Regina desprendiendo culpabilidad. Emma continuaba en la misma posición en la que ella la había visto desaparecer al cerrar la puerta: con su ropa arrebuñada sobre sus piernas, encogida en posición fetal y el pelo desordenado.

"Ey…" sonrió medio alucinada. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las ocho…"

"¡¿Ya?! ¡Mis padres!" chilló asustada.

"Lo sé, lo sé… pero Henry no se fue en toda la noche"

"¿Y…?"

"¿Y me quedé un poco traspuesta…?"

"¡Regina!"

"Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Puedes salir?" pregunto ayudándola a moverse.

"Sí…" gimió soltando un suave ¡Ah! con cada movimiento. Sostuvo el bote de nata con gesto de derrota. "Esto no salió como yo había pensado…"

"Lo sé…" murmuró Regina con media sonrisa afectada. Se acercó dándole un suave beso de buenos días, pero al mover el rostro de Emma, la salvadora soltó un pequeño 'duele'. "Perdona…"

"Merece la pena" siseó devolviéndoselo con ganas. "¿Y Henry?"

"Ha bajado corriendo, quiere preparar tortitas con Patrick"

"¿Y le has dejado? ¿Tú? ¿La señora limpieza de apellido orden?"

Regina frunció el ceño. "No me hace mucha gracia imaginar mi cocina con huevo hasta en el techo… Pero Henry lo propuso y no tenía muchas más formas de mantenerles alejados de la puerta principal… ¿O prefieres salir otra vez por la ventana?"

"No, no…" exclamó veloz. "La puerta principal estará bien, gracias" Estiró su ropa con movimientos similares a Robocop, arrancándole una piadosa carcajada a Regina

"Ven, deja que te eche una mano" propuso ayudándola a ponerse la camiseta y abrocharse los pantalones.

"Dios…" lloriqueó. "¡Esto tendría que ocurrir al revés!"

* * *

Y durante dos semanas esa había sido prácticamente su tónica diaria. Las noches habían quedado descartadas por el recién descubierto pánico de Emma a acabar encerrada en un armario. Y por el día las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Intentaron convertir el ayuntamiento en su nueva guarida, pero el edificio siempre estaba lleno de funcionarios y agentes del orden. La única hora muerta, a las seis de la tarde, cuando todos recogían y abandonaban la oficina corriendo a casa, era su principal oportunidad.

Pero Patrick y Henry aparecieron aburridos con una cuestión importantísima para Regina. Si podían cenar pizza aquella noche. La alcaldesa accedió sin rechistar, añadiendo incluso que le parecía una buenísima idea, que bajaran corriendo a su coche y la esperaran allí. Ni siquiera reparó en que el día anterior ya habían cenado pizza.

Y quizás de esto tuvo culpa la presencia de Emma, escondida tras su archivador, aguantando la respiración y rezando por que no advirtieran el desorden de la mesa de Regina. Mesa donde un par de minutos antes estaban rodando y peleando por desnudarse. Ambos niños salieron al trote por el ayuntamiento gritando "¡Pizza!" y Regina bajo la frente hasta golpearse con la mesa de su despacho. Varias veces.

Y para Emma las cosas tampoco marchaban mucho mejor. Si el ayuntamiento estaba repleto de ciudadanos y trabajadores, la comisaría era un remanso de paz y soledad. Y, por no jugársela, mejor a la hora del colegio, cuando todos los infantes del maldito pueblo estuvieran en clase. Siempre y cuando uno de los alumnos de Mary Margareth no se hubiera cortado en clases de manualidades construyendo una casita de pájaros y la señora Charming hubiera dado las clases por acabadas para poder llevarle con el doctor Whale.

Mientras, en todo su esplendor de inocencia, Regina le enseñaba a Emma el partido que se le podía sacar a la silla del sheriff. Las torneadas piernas de Regina descansaban a ambos lados de Emma y su boca no daba tregua a la de la salvadora, aprovechando su ventajosa altura para devorarla sin compasión. Con tanta lengua, saliva y pasión como desesperación desprendía tras más de una semana de frustrados intentos. Pero no esta vez. Todos los cabos estaban atados. La puerta de la comisaría cerrada, las clases escolares en pleno desarrollo, y Regina y Emma decididas a empañar los cristales del despacho de la sheriff.

"Fuera, ya" exigió la alcaldesa con voz ronca sacándole la camisa de los pantalones. Emma comenzó a desabrocharla, sabiendo por experiencia que le quedaban quince segundos antes de que Regina empezara a arrancar botones. La alcaldesa no le concedió tregua alguna y tiró de ella para darle un beso feroz, que Emma igualó en intensidad. Las manos de Regina se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, apartando la tela de ellos, mientras las de Emma agarraron su trasero pegándola contra sí. Regina separó su boca de la suya sólo para balancear sus caderas contra las largas piernas de Emma, pegando ambas pelvis. "¿Mas ropa?" gruñó tirando con aversión de la camiseta de tirantes que se escondía bajo la camisa de Emma.

"¿Alguien está ansiosa, alcaldesa?"

"No… Pero por tu bien no vuelvas a ponerte nunca camisetas básicas" bufó y, sin esperar respuesta se inclinó para morder y torturar la curva del suculento cuello.

"Básicas no, vale… oh Dios, sí, ahí… Hmmmm…" rogó con voz grave, enredando su mano entre los mechones negros. "¿Soy… soy mala madre por soñar en ocasiones con escolarizar a Henry incluso sábados y domingos…?"

La carcajada de Regina contra la clavícula de Emma se pareció sospechosamente a un gruñido. "Salvadora, algunas noches sueño con clases nocturnas para pre adolescentes…" Su voz convertida en un murmullo mientras las manos de Emma apartaban la camisa de su cuello, sacándola por su cabeza. "No, no somos malas madres. Joder, nadie que viva esto nos culparía…" rezongó.

Emma sonrío de lado, asintiendo, y tiró su cuello para perderse en un beso sin tregua. Advirtió los dedos de Regina trasteando con el botón de su pantalón y cuando los tuvo medio desatados, deslizó la mano dentro. El ruido que hizo la silla con la sacudida del cuerpo de Emma sólo fue superado por el gemido que profirió la rubia. Regina no tenía intención alguna de andarse con rodeos y sus dedos se habían sumergido de golpe hasta empaparse entre sus pliegues.

Dos golpes. Luego tres y un gritito.

Emma se quedó rígida. Ese ruido no provenia de ellas. Ni siquiera del despacho. Aguantó la respiración por pura cabezonería. Por no gritar a pleno pulmón: ¡NO! Frente a ella, Regina se apartó lentamente de su cuerpo, con movimientos precisos y muy furiosos. Cuando se miraron, cara a cara, y el ruido volvió a repetirse, los ojos de Regina se tornaron casi negros, apretó los labios hasta dejarlos blancos e incluso las aletas de su nariz se dilataron amenazadoramente.

Y cuando un "¡mamá!" resonó por la comisaría, desde la puerta principal, la mirada de la alcaldesa se tornó aún más oscura. Tanto que Emma se estremeció, y no por la mano que aún permanecía contra su centro.

"Tranquila, fiera. Es tu hijo… no puedes agredirle" susurró ella, tratando de bromear y apaciguarla. Pero la mano de Regina salió de sus pantalones y acto seguido bajó de la silla, y todo ello sin quitar la cara de pocos amigos. Únicamente masculló:

"Deshazte de él… Yo voy buscando cómo matricularle en un colegio 24 horas…"

Emma salió al pasillo tratando de contener la risa mientras Regina se escondía bajo la mesa, ocultándose entre la madera del mueble y las patas de la silla. La alcaldesa ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido que hacer algo tan raro como eso en las últimas semanas. Y con el hándicap de tener un calentón capaz de anular hasta su lado más sensato y racional. Es su hijo y le quiere, es su hijo y le quiere… se repitió una y otra vez al ver a Emma alejarse y escuchar como desbloqueaba la puerta de la comisaría.

"¡Mamá! ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?"

"¡Señora!"

"Patrick, Henry, ¿qué… qué hacéis aquí?"

"¡Un accidente en clase de manualidades ha adelantado la hora de salida y pensamos en venir a verte!" Henry era un torbellino de energía sin botón de apagado. "¿Y qué hacías tú? ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?"

"Trabajar, Henry, ¿qué querías que hiciese?"

"Oh… ¿y por qué cerraste la puerta?"

"Para que no me molestasen y poder concentrarme en… mi trabajo" farfulló Emma entre dientes.

"¿Y si hubiera alguna emergencia?" insistió frunciendo el ceño.

"En ese caso… podrían llamar a la puerta y gritar para que les abriese" respondió mirándoles alternativamente. Pero ninguno de los dos pareció entender la similitud.

Henry entrecerró los ojos pensativos, observándola. Y Emma tragó hondo, mirándose a sí misma de soslayo por si hubiera en ella algún detalle sospechoso, alguna prenda fuera de lugar, o quizás un mechón ridículamente despeinado. No encontró nada, así que tragó hondo y esperó a lo que fuera que tuviese su quisquilloso hijo en mente. "¿Mi mamá te deja venir a trabajar así?"

La salvadora prácticamente resopló de alivio. "No exactamente…" tartamudeó recordando la reciente prohibición de llevar camisetas básicas. "Así que mejor no le digamos nada, ¿te parece?" Ambos niños sonrieron y cerraron sus labios con un gesto de cremallera. "Perfecto"

"¿Y ahora nos podemos ir a merendar?"

"¡Henry asegura que sus tortitas son las más ricas de la villa!"

"¡Que se dice ciudad, no villa"

"Oh, sí, disculparme…"

"Yo, yo… Henry, tengo mucho trabajo, ahora no puedo desatender la comisaría y…"

"Venga, he visto que hora es. Tu turno acaba en diez minutos… Anda, mamá, ¿por favor?"

"Henry, aún tengo algo de papeleo y no sé…"

"Pues entramos y te esperamos. Haremos tiempo enseñándole la comisaría a Patrick"

"¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, por hoy ya he terminado…" masculló forzando una sonrisa. "¿Por qué no me esperáis fuera? Recojo y nos vamos a preparar esas tortitas"

"¡Sí!" exclamaron al unísono.

"Perfecto, pues venga, los dos fuera"

"¿No podemos entrar ni un momento rápido?"

"¡No, no!"

"Vale…" suspiró Henry decepcionado. "¿Y podemos esperarte en el coche patrulla…?"

"Sí, sí, corre"

"¡Bien!" gritaron ambos por el pasillo, corriendo escaleras abajo hasta el parking de la comisaría. Dos segundos después Emma regresaba a su despacho y fuera se escuchaba resonar la bocina del vehículo oficial.

"Ey…" murmuró Emma dando un par de golpecitos contra la madera de la mesa. La cabecita morena se asomó con cara de pocos amigos. "Por los pelos…" celebró la sheriff con una sonrisa resignada, mientras la alcaldesa, en sujetador, salía de debajo de su escritorio.

"¿Crees que se ha olido algo?"

"Nada de nada…" respondió orgullosa. "Pero deberías esperar unos minutos para que nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente y después salir…"

"Sí…" masculló, sentándose sobre la mesa y recuperando su camisa. "Como siempre"

"Como siempre no… Esta vez la que se ha escondido eres tú, eso es un cambio" bromeó Emma acariciando su mejilla. Regina se relajó contra el tracto de esa mano y humedeció sus labios en un gesto inconsciente. Emma siguió con detenimiento el paseo de esa lengua acariciando los suaves labios de Regina y sintió como su propia garganta se resecaba. "Sabes… los niños están entretenidos…" balbuceó sin apartar la vista de esa boca, esa cicatriz, esos dientes perfectos y esa sonrisa que poco a poco iba asomando. Regina despeinada y en sujetador era sin lugar a dudas una de las visiones más excitantes que Emma podía imaginar. Pero si además sonreía, su raciocinio salía por la ventana deseándole buena suerte y dejándola a merced del torbellino de sentimientos que despertaba Regina en ella. "Quizás puedan jugar un ratito… ellos solos" continuó colocando las manos sobre la mesa, una a cada lado de Regina hasta retenerla contra la mesa.

"¿En qué está pensando, sheriff?" ronroneó tirando de su cinturón, donde aún colgaba la placa, hasta que ambas cinturas chocaron.

"En que…" siseó contra su oído "quizás…" un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo, obligándola a contener un gemido "podríamos terminar…" agarró su mano, invitándola a soltar su camisa y arañando suavemente su piel "lo que hemos empezado" concluyó desabrochando su sujetador y paseando su mano sobre un arrugado y sensible pezón.

La espalda de Regina se curvó en favor de esa intrépida mano. "Quizás… Pero…"

Emma la interrumpió con un beso. "Seguro que podemos ser muy rápidas…" Sus dedos se cerraron sobre su pecho, arrancándole un nuevo gemido. Su otra mano encontró el camino a la cinturilla de su pantalón e indagó sin compasión.

"Mucho… Muy rápidas" gimió sin controlarse las ganas, perdiendo todo el control. Si Emma quería velocidad, Regina está segura de poder correrse con tan sólo dos roces certeros. Y se moría por comprobarlo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emma y les invitó a ir más lejos, más profundo. "No puede pasar nada malo porque esperen un poquito, ¿verdad?" murmuró mientras los dedos de la salvadora sobrepasaban la frontera de su ropa interior.

Emma meditó la respuesta más de lo normal"….Hmmmmm, no…"

"¿Emma?" La pregunta desprendió un punto amenazante y Regina retuvo la muñeca de la salvadora, impidiendo que intentase distraerla con una suculenta estrategia. Pupila contra pupila, pidiéndole franqueza.

"Puede…" Emma es consciente de que, en cuanto termine esa frase, habrá terminado también su encuentro. "…puede que haya un par de armas en el coche…" reconoció del tirón, intentando arrimarse a ella.

"¡Emma!" exclamó Regina, golpeando su hombro, mucho más entera a pesar de su semi desnudez que su pareja.

La sheriff intentó un último golpe desesperado. "¡Si seguro que no dan con ellas!"

Pero los ojos marrones se mantuvieron firmes y severos. "A por ellos. Ya"

* * *

Y esa era la historia de cómo, a pesar de estar entre semana y en horario escolar, Emma terminó con dos niños colgados del brazo gritando ¡tortitas, tortitas! Y la tortura aún no se había dado por concluida. Al llegar al apartamento de Mary Margareth, la salvadora les dejó en la cocina buscando todos los ingredientes de la receta. Mientras, ella se concedió una ducha muy fría con el pretexto de haber trabajado hasta terminar sudando. Regresó a la cocina un poco más relajada y tranquila, incluso medio sonriendo.

Hasta que lo vio.

Ostras.

Literalmente. Ostras frescas, sobre la encimera de su cocina.

"¿Qué hacéis con eso? No es uno de los ingrediente para las tortitas, ¿sabéis?" intentó burlarse sin mirar fijamente a esas cosas de caparazones rugosos e interior viscoso.

"Es que estaban en la nevera"

"Bueno, ese es el sitio en el que suelen guardarse, Henry"

"Sí, ¿pero de quién son?" preguntó confuso. Emma abrió la boca dispuesta a responder… pero recordó que su principal tapadera, los Charming, no comían marisco. A James le salían ronchas por todo el cuerpo y Snow, en consideración, tampoco solía disfrutarlas a menudo.

Y se vio a si misma diciendo lo que jamás pudo esperar decir: "Son mías, Henry"

"Tuyas" torció el morro observándolas en su bolsa antes de volver a mirar a su madre. "¿Tú comes ostras?"

¡NO!, gritó su mente. "Sí, claro..."

"Y te las has comprado para…" continuó un tanto impertinente.

Emma apretó los dientes y simuló una sonrisa. En su cabeza corrían furiosas varias respuestas… Para prepararle una cena romántica a tu otra madre… Porque son afrodisiacas… Porque sé que las adora y en Storybrooke son imposibles de encontrar… Porque quiero celebrar con ella que por primera vez me ha confesado sus sentimientos… por teléfono, porque no podemos dormir juntas por ti, pero algo es algo… Y sin embargo se contuvo. Una vez más. Qué importaba un gramito más de frustración cuando toda ella rezumaba frustración "Por darme un capricho, hacía mucho que no encontraba ostras en Storybrooke, Henry. Anda, guardarlas, no quiero que se estropeen"

"Ah…" respondió Henry con simpleza.

"¿Y cómo se come eso, señora?" interrogó Patrick sosteniendo uno de los moluscos como si fuera un extraterrestre.

"¿Qué?" balbuceo Emma.

"Sí… ¿es como los cocos? ¿Los golpeas y arañas para comer lo de dentro?"

"Algo así, sí…" confirmó Emma. "¿No había ostras en Nunca Jamás?"

"Creo que no, señora"

"Mamá, ¿vas a dejar que vaya por ahí comiendo ostras a golpes?" preguntó Henry divertido ante la escueta explicación de su madre. "Enséñale cómo se preparan" pidió con una sonrisa tierna.

"¿Qué?" pronunció sin color en la cara y con un gallo en la voz. "Henry, ahora no tengo hambre… y vamos a preparar tortitas…"

"No hace falta que prepares todas ahora. Sólo una, para que Patrick entienda cómo se comen"

"Yo…" Cuatro pares de ojos pestañearon a la vez, brillantes, enormes y emocionados. Y Emma no fue capaz de defraudarles. "Claro, por qué no…" respondió con naturalidad. Sostuvo uno de esos malditos bichos con una mano, asqueándose sólo con el tacto de su concha. Las almejas estaban bien, o los mejillones, e incluso las chirlas… Pero no las ostras. Nunca entendió la pasión desmesurada de Regina por esos bichos. No sólo tenían una concha con pinta de piedra rugosa con cal sino que encima esa cosa viscosa era enorme… y estaba viva. Esa era la peor parte para Emma. Verla moverse… Sólo de imaginarlo las arcadas acudían a ella.

Respiró hondo, trató de ignorar el olor a mar y se hizo con un cuchillo de punta afilada. Tal y como le había enseñado el pescadero de Boston a quien se las había comprado, clavó la punta del cuchillo entre ambas conchas y dio un giro limpio. El molusco cedió, y pudo dejar a un lado el cuchillo para terminar de abrirlo.

"Y así es cómo se hace…" remató enseñándole el bicho viscoso a aquel curioso niño perdido.

"Ooohhh…" murmuró con fascinación. "¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora…" reprimió las náuseas "Se le echa limón y se come"

"Toma mamá" Henry, a su lado, le tendió un limón por la mitad, recién cortado. "Ya lo tienes todo" añadió contento con una gran sonrisa.

"Chicos, no quiero ser maleducada…" recogiendo el limón y echándole por encima bastante más zumo del habitual "Henry, ¿te apetece a ti?" El moreno negó con la cabeza, apartándose de aquello para reafirmarse. "¿Y tú, Patrick? Es un sabor único"

"Creo que no, señora" respondió oteando por encima de la ostra con desconfianza. "Puede comérsela usted, no se preocupe por nosotros. Con las tortitas y el chocolate nos conformamos"

"Geniaaaaal…" masculló mirando la ostra con lo que pretendían ser ojos golosos. Pero por más que intentaba acercársela a la boca, su cuerpo siempre se alejaba de su propio brazo, con pavor. Henry y Patrick la miraban con curiosidad, esperando su reacción al comer ese manjar que, supuestamente, había comprado para disfrutarlo ella misma. Suspiró dócilmente, se dijo a si misma que hacía eso por Regina y por ella… y se la metió a la boca de un mordisco. Sin abrir los ojos y sin poder dar más de un par de mordiscos. Cuando el sabor de la ostra explotó en su boca e inundó sus pupilas gustativas, trató de ingerirlo, de pasar el mal trago. Pero no. Su garganta se negaba a tragar y sus arcadas regresaban con brío.

Se tapó la boca y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para correr hasta el baño y subir la tapa del váter. Las arcadas se escucharon desde la cocina y Emma fue incapaz de dejar de vomitar hasta que el sabor de la ostra no fue sustituido por el de su bilis. Para cuando pudo hablar, aun apoyada en el retrete, gritó con su mejor voz tranquila:

"Perdón chicos… ¡creo que esa estaba mala!"

Y desde la cocina pudo escuchar como Henry se lo explicaba a su mejor amigo. "Sí, esas cosas a veces ocurren, como están vivas… ¡No te preocupes mamá!"

* * *

Y aquel había sido el último capítulo de una serie de desgraciadas desdichas que mantenían a Regina al borde de la histeria y a Emma de ducha fría en ducha fría. Eran incapaces de compartir cama ni momentos a solas, sólo frustración. Y mucha.

Y por esa razón, Regina ya había aspirado, barrido y fregado todo el piso inferior de su casa. Y mientras el suelo se secaba, había empezado con la planta de arriba, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, entre ellas la de Henry.

Cuando empezó a ordenar y limpiarla, se sintió mucho mejor. Al menos hasta que, al ventilar el edredón de la cama un pequeño cuadernito salió volando. Dejó las sábanas en su sitio y se agachó para recoger la pequeña libreta. No era más grande que su mano, y no tenía mucho grosor, pero parecía muy usada. Las esquinas tenían las hojas desgastadas y en las pastas parecía haber arañazos de tierra o barro.

La ojeó muy por encima, más por curiosidad que por descifrarla. Todas las hojas parecían seguir un mismo patrón. Una frase o dos en cada página, y debajo el nombre de Henry y Patrick. En ocasiones uno de los dos estaba tachado y el otro no y Regina se encontró preguntándose qué podía ser ese cuaderno exactamente. En otro momento, con menos frustración y más raciocinio, no le habría prestado más atención que la necesaria para guardarlo en la estantería. Pero con su mente volando a kilómetros de sí misma y su cuerpo en plena revolución hormonal, agradecía la distracción que le concedía aquella libreta.

Abrió la primera hoja de nuevo y lo que encontró le dio una idea bastante aproximada de lo que contenía. La frase que abría la lista era una afirmación que estremeció a Regina. Con la letra redonda y uniforme de Henry se podía leer: Mis madres vendrán a por mí y me rescatarán. Bajo ella, tachado con muchas ganas estaba el nombre de Henry y, al otro lado, impolutas, las palabras: Niño Perdido.

Regina podía estar equivocándose, pero habría puesto la mano en el fuego porque aquello era una libreta de apuestas. Y sonrió al sentir que Henry había apostado por ellas desde el principio. Su pequeño príncipe siempre confió en que le rescatarían, y nada podía hacerla más feliz en ese momento que ser consciente de que no le había fallado, no como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Siguió pasando hojas, poco a poco, sonriendo como una boba. Hasta que fue leyendo otras apuestas, cada vez más iguales, cada vez más centradas.

Empezó a pasar las páginas con dos dedos, tirando de cada una de ellas, cambiando paulatinamente la sonrisa por una mueca asesina. Leyó cada una de las hojas advirtiendo como su frustración mutaba monstruosamente en una furia de proporciones épicas. Aquella pequeña y manoseada libreta acababa de despertar a la Evil Queen que dormía dentro de Regina. Y cualquier persona a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda de la casa pudo escuchar el grito que profirió al aire.

* * *

Emma conducía como una demente, agradeciendo estar en las desérticas calles residenciales de Storybrooke y no en pleno centro de Boston. Esos volantazos al estilo a todo gas serían mucho más peligrosos si no fuera la hora de comer y estuvieran en una pequeña ciudad. Era consciente de su inconsciencia al conducir de ese modo. Pero el mensaje de Regina había sido claro y conciso: Swan, ven a la mansión, urgente. Trató de llamarla, pero no respondió. Ni al teléfono de casa ni al móvil. Así que salió de la comisaría sin cerrar la puerta y arrancó su escarabajo antes casi de haberse sentado.

 _Urgente_. Regina nunca usaba las palabras en balde. Y desde luego, nunca usaba Urgente. Y eso, sumado a que no cogía el teléfono, había atacado sus nervios. La sola idea de la alcaldesa en peligro le obligó a pisar más a fondo el acelerador y no levantó el pie hasta que giró y la mansión apareció ante ella. Frenó, desabrochó su cinturón, quitó las llaves del contacto y salió de su coche a la carrera.

Recorrió la entrada en tres pasos y el porche en uno y medio. Pero no tuvo tiempo de golpear la puerta. Se abrió de golpe, frente a ella. Y por un momento Emma discurrió que, si Regina estaba allí de pie, esperándola, quizás no era nada tan malo o tan preocupante. Quizás Regina no estuviera en peligro como había temido durante todo el trayecto.

No, quizás no.

De hecho, al encontrarse cara a cara con la alcaldesa Mills de repente sintió que, quizás, era ella misma quien estaba en peligro.

"Re… Regina, ¿qué ocurre?" tartamudeó enfrentando el semblante rígido y amenazante de la reina malvada.

"Swan" Eso fue todo. Swan. Y un tirón feroz al agarrar el cuello de su camiseta. Un segundo después, la puerta de la mansión se cerraba a su espalda con un portazo y Regina empujaba su cuerpo contra ella sin tacto alguno.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Emma en conflicto consigo misma sin saber si excitarse o acojonarse ante el comportamiento de la alcaldesa. Regina avanzó hasta extinguir la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, acariciando con su mejilla la de Emma, hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído.

"Tienes 90 segundos para entenderlo"

Un susurro suave, limpio, gutural. Y Emma tragó saliva confusa y definitivamente cachonda.

Tosió tratando de aclarar su garganta y sus ideas. "¿Entender que…?" La boca de Regina asaltó su lóbulo con un mordisco nada misericordioso y Emma gimió cerrando sus labios a tiempo. "Regina…"

"Esto…" gruñó como si le molestara usar la boca para hablar. Emma advirtió entonces algo que sus obnubilados sentidos habían pasado por alto. Una presión en su pecho, donde la mano de Regina descansaba, sosteniendo un cuadernito que ella jamás había visto.

"¿Qué demonios…?" cuestionó sosteniéndolo mientras la boca de Regina ya serpenteaba por la curva de su cuello.

"80 segundos, Swan…" ladró incendiando cada terminación nerviosa de Emma. Su apellido, ese tono de voz, las embestidas de su cuerpo, la mano que perfilaba su trasero clavando las uñas en él… ¿Cómo pretendía Regina que entendiera nada así?

"¿Qué pasará después de esos 80 segundos…?"

"Que dejaré a un lado mi indulgencia… y, lo hayas entendido o no, mis manos dejarán de pasear por encima de tu ropa…"

Tragó hondo. "¿Para…?"

"Para hacerlo por dentro…" gruñó mordiendo su yugular. "Muy, muy adentro" El lloriqueo de Emma no logró más que aumentar el hambre de Regina. "Lee de una maldita vez" exigió rozando su estómago y ese tentador reborde de su camiseta que invitaba a quitársela de un solo tirón.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó abriendo el extraño cuaderno rodeando el cuerpo de Regina, tentadoramente pegado al suyo. Recibió un mordisco justo en el comienzo de su pecho y gimió entendiendo el aviso sin palabras de la alcaldesa. "Sí, sí, que lea…" murmuró prácticamente sin voz ni voluntad.

Sin concentración, con las manos temblorosas y los brazos estirados para evitar molestar la minuciosa inspección de Regina de su cuerpo, costaba centrarse. Pero lo intentó. Con todas sus fuerzas. Y frente a sus ojos empezaron a aparecer palabras inconexas que, con lentitud, se convirtieron en frases y párrafos con sentido.

"50 segundos, señorita Swan" advirtió Regina cerrando su mano en torno a un turgente pecho, robándole la respiración sin ninguna consideración. Escuchar la voz de Regina vibrando con esa ronquez y pronunciando ese tentador Señorita Swan, no ayudaba en nada a mantener su atención en el maldito cuadernito. Pero si esas hojas tenían la respuesta al comportamiento de Regina, estaba dispuesta a desentrañarlo.

Mientras la lengua de Regina se desplazaba por la base de su cuello, erizando la piel a su paso, Emma encontró un patrón a duras penas. Todas las páginas funcionaban de la misma forma. Una oración, un enunciado y debajo el nombre de su hijo y de su nuevo mejor amigo. El único cambio de unas a otras era la cruz que a veces tachaba un nombre u otro y, en ocasiones, los dos. Releyó un par de veces algunas de las oraciones, intentando encontrar el sentido, la clave de ese extraño esquema. Regresó a la primera de las hojas, confiando en que, empezar por el principio era lo mejor. La primera oración rezaba: Mis madres vendrán a por mí y me rescatarán, y bajo ella el nombre de Henry aparecía tachado con ímpetu. Cómo si alguien, victorioso, hubiera pasado el bolígrafo las suficientes veces para llegar casi a atravesar el papel. Como si alguien hubiese ganado.

"¡Es un cuaderno de apuestas!"

"Bien, Swan… Pero hay más y te quedan 20 segundos…." Jadeó contra su oído. No importaba que Emma estuviese concentrada en esa libreta. Regina se estaba dando un banquete con su cuerpo, sus caderas bailoteaban inconscientemente frotándose con las de Emma y la paciencia estaba desapareciendo para dejar paso con urgencia a toda esa excitación que llevaba días acumulándose sin consideración. Y esa marejada de hormonas y pura pasión se tradujo en un tono de voz tan vibrante, tan grave, que Emma apenas pudo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Pero lo consiguió, se repuso de ese tono de voz y siguió buscando más información dentro de esa maldita libreta. "Hay más…" se repitió para sí misma, pasando el resto de las hojas. En la siguiente página ponía: "Peter Pan no es inmortal" y el nombre de Henry volvía a estar tachado. En la siguiente aparecían un par de frases sobre el viaje y Storybrooke y dos hojas después, Emma dio con una que contenía sus nombres, los de ambas: "Emma y Regina han dormido juntas en Nunca Jamás". Abrió los ojos, buscando aterrada la cruz sobre el nombre, pero en esta ocasión ninguno de ellos estaba tachado. Aún no habían decidido ganador. Sintió un pequeño y breve consuelo. Pero sus nervios comenzaron a remover sus tripas. Esa apuesta no dejaba lugar a muchas dudas. Su hijo se había jugado, bueno, lo que demonios se hubiera jugado, a que sus madres habían o no dormido juntas. Juntas. Eso no sonaba a haber compartido campamento en la isla de Pan, ¿verdad?

Pasó compulsivamente otras tantas hojas, leyendo por encima. Cada vez desaparecían más las apuestas casuales y se centraban más en ellas dos. Hasta que únicamente encontró apuestas sobre ellas. _Regina nos dejará ver una película a partir de las doce. Regina nos dejará montar un campamento indio en casa. Cenaremos pizza. Cenaremos pizza por segunda vez. Emma escalará hasta la ventana de Regina. Emma dormirá en el armario de Regina. Emma nos dejará jugar en el coche patrulla. Emma comerá ostras._ Esta casualmente no tenía ningún nombre tachado, como si tampoco tuviese ganador. Sólo una interrogación junto a la apuesta. ¿Es que acaso el haberla vomitado la invalidaba? ¿Habían pretendido hacerle pasar por eso una segunda vez? ¡Malditos psicópatas!

Y lo peor es que la lista continuaba con auténticas barbaridades. "¡¿Emma aguanta la respiración más de treinta segundos?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a estos por la cabeza?!" gritó indignada.

"Tengo una bañera donde cabemos las dos… perfectamente" gimió Regina contra su oído, obligándola a tragar hondo y a preguntarse si era una repentina invitación. Sus neuronas no lograban casar la respuesta de Regina con su pregunta, pero estaba segura de que tendría un por qué. "Así que imagina por donde iría esa apuesta…" añadió dándole la clave. Emma asintió sumando dos más dos, e imaginándose a sí misma rodeada de espuma y piel de Regina. "Por cierto, ¿comiste ostras?"

Emma torció el gesto con una mueca de genuino asco. "Psi…"

"¿Cuándo?" insistió elevando ambas cejas.

"Hace unos días…" murmuró. "Bueno… sé que te encantan. Y cuando… cuando te dije por teléfono que yo te quería… Yo sólo quería repetir ese momento, preparar un picnic, una cena, algo… aunque tuviera que ser subidas en mi maldito coche. Y quería que cuando te lo dijera en persona fuera especial… Pero esos malditos enanos dieron con las ostras en mi nevera… y me hicieron probarlas para demostrar que las compré porque me gustaban"

"Comiste ostras por mí…" susurró Regina con una sonrisa inocente, cargada de dulzura.

Emma carraspeó tímida, advirtiendo cómo su rostro se teñía de un adorable color rojo. Trató de desviar el tema y su vergüenza, cambiando torpemente de tema "Entonces han…" Tosió al escucharse soltar dos gallos cuando los labios de Regina regresaron a su tortura. "¿Han estado jugando con nosotras? Todos esos días, todas esas casualidades… ¿no eran más que apuestas entre dos niños cabritos con un sentido del humor macabro?"

Regina se separó de la piel de su cuello apenas dos centímetros para poder enfrentarla. "Eso parece. Tu hijo decidió matar el tiempo en Nunca Jamás con apuestas… y luego debió cogerle el gusto" gimió jugando a entrechocar sus narices, sobrevolando sus labios.

"Sabía que no habíamos disimulado bien aquel maldito día de los videojuegos…" rezongó más para sí que para Regina.

"Se la va a cargar" agregó con la más severa de las miradas que vaticinaba un castigo de los que hacían historia.

"¿Pero entiendes lo que esto significa?" preguntó Emma con media sonrisa, moviendo la libreta junto a ellas. "Que Henry lo sabe… y que lo acepta" resolvió con una adorable sonrisa que hizo sus labios mucho más besables. Regina estaba cabreada y muy decepcionada con su hijo e intentó que la dulzura de esa deducción no echara abajo su fachada de madre enfadada. Pero Emma la leyó como un libro abierto. O como una libreta de apuestas abierta. Y estaba segura de que esa aprobación de Henry era un sueño para su dura e insensible alcaldesa. Así que ella sonrío por las dos y abrazó su cintura con amor.

"Ya…" masculló Regina. "Pero eso no le librará de su castigo" gruñó arremetiendo contra la boca de Emma.

"Por supuesto que no…." farfulló sin controlar su voz ni sus pulsaciones.

"Tres, dos, uno… y se acabaron los 90 segundos Swan" gruñó sonando tan amenazante y terrorífica, que la saliva de Emma desapareció de su boca. Un segundo después era devorada por el beso más urgente y descarnado al que Regina nunca le hubiera sometido. Toda ella se volcó en favor de él. Jadeó fuera de sí y un gemido profundo y desesperado se escapó de su garganta cuando los dientes de Regina mordieron su labio inferior y sus manos agarraron el borde de su camiseta, tirando de ella hasta apartarla de su cuerpo. Por fin.

Emma se encontró a si misma temblando como una niña pequeña, en sujetador y en el rellano de la mansión. Su piel incendiándose ante los ojos oscuros de Regina. Pero tartamudeó, dudosa. Después de todos esos días, todas esas interrupciones, su instinto salía a relucir.

"Espera… ¿Y si aparece Henry?"

La sonrisa ladeada y perversa de Regina electrificó su columna vertebral y el tono de voz aceleró sus pulsaciones. "Oh, créame Swan, ese mocoso no se atreverá a pisar la mansión. Al menos durante los próximos dos días" Arañó su estómago hasta rozar la cinturilla de su pantalón. "Me he encargado de ello"

Emma no necesitó que se lo repitiera. Estrechó el cuerpo de Regina entre sus brazos con una urgencia casi palpable, arrasó su boca con un beso nada gentil, elevó su cuerpo lo suficiente para que sus pies no tocaran el suelo y pudiera caminar con ella hasta el pasillo sin que Regina opusiera resistencia. Algo que la alcaldesa no habría hecho jamás. Echó los brazos a su cuello, se inclinó contra ella y se dejó hacer con una excitante docilidad nada propia en ella. Pero nada le importaba en ese momento. Ni la imagen que pudiera dar, ni lo que nadie fuese a pensar.

Emma. Eso es lo único que le importaba. Emma y sus manos colándose por sus pantalones y desabrochando su cinturilla. Gimió contra la boca de la salvadora, desabrochó los botones de su propia camisa y continuó caminando de espaldas, guiada por los empellones de las caderas de Emma. _Dos días…_ repitió para sí. Dos días para recuperar esas últimas semanas. Y dios si no pensaba recuperar cada minuto, segundo y beso de esa maldita tortura inhumana a la que se habían visto sometidas.

Cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras a duras penas no llevaban más que la ropa interior y tras ellas fue quedando un reguero de prendas desperdigadas, olvidadas e inútiles. En el dormitorio ni siquiera llegaron a entrar las braguitas y los sujetadores. Nada, excepto ellas. Ellas y el sonido de sus besos, los ruidos que escapan de sus gargantas y el aroma de sus cuerpos, que se entremezclaban dispuestos a no volver a separarse. Al menos por ahora.

* * *

En el porche, a la hora del almuerzo, aparecieron dos pequeños amigos, caminando encantados al pensar en lo que Regina habría preparado para comer. Todo parecía en orden. Todo menos una nota pegada a la ventana de la entrada. Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos, mirándose entre ellos y Patrick alargó la mano hasta el papel. Pero antes de empezar a leerlo, Henry se lo arrebató.

"Esto es para mí"

"Porque tú lo digas" defendió el niño perdido.

"¡Mira!" argumentó señalando la primera frase, que consistía básicamente en su nombre y dos puntos.

"Vale…. ¡pues léela que me muero de hambre!"

"Creo que es de mi madre… Henry: hoy coméis con tus abuelos. Y, por vuestro bien, os recomiendo que os quedéis allí a dormir durante los próximos dos días. Inventaros una excusa creíble." Recitó de carrerilla antes de frenar y mirar a Patrick, que se mostró tan confuso como él. "¿Qué?"

"Esto no pinta bien, Henry" respondió lívido. Frente a él, el joven permanecía con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta y Patrick se vio obligado a darle un codazo. "¡Pero lee en voz alta!"

"Vuestro libro de apuestas queda confiscado. Un abrazo, mamá" pronunció bajando la voz con cada palabra.

"¿Y ya?" susurró con un miedo patente en su forma de tragar saliva.

Henry se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pero sin ser capaz de decir nada más ni seguir leyendo. Patrick le arrebató el papel, deslizando sus ojos ávidamente releyendo lo que ya había visto hasta llegar a una frase nueva. Carraspeo, temeroso, y comenzó a leer.

"P.d.: ¿Quién apostó por qué dormimos juntas en Nunca jamás? Porque ganó. Y muchas veces"

"Ugh…. ¡Mamá!" regañó al aire como si pudieran escucharle. Acababa de perder una apuesta. Patrick fue quien aseguró y afirmó una vez tras otra que habían interrumpido a sus madres al llegar a la mansión aquella vez en la que él descubrió los videojuegos. Henry se mantuvo firme, defendiendo que eso era imposible. Hasta que las evidencias fueron llegando una tras otra. Y el verdadero creyente terminó por creer la versión de Patrick y aceptar que sus madres estaban juntas. Y el niño perdido fue aún más allá afirmando que, seguramente, aquello sucedía desde antes de regresar. Algo que Henry había negado tajantemente. Motivo por el cual había acabado dentro de la libreta de apuestas, como otras tantas.

Pero a Henry ni siquiera le importó perder esa apuesta. Lo verdaderamente desagradable era imaginar siquiera lo que sugería esa posdata. Y encima varias veces… ¡Que se trataba de sus madres, por dios!

Pero Patrick no le concedió ni un segundo para borrar esa escena de su cabeza y continuó leyendo, inquieto y alarmado. "Pd2: Estáis castigados por los próximos dos meses. Como mínimo."

"Mierda…" masculló Henry golpeando el suelo con un puntapié.

"Pd3: Oh, y yo que vosotros me iría rápidamente al piso de Mary Margareth y no me acercaría por aquí –para nada- si no queréis escuchar o ver algo que seguramente preferiríais no oír ni ver. Quien avisa…"

Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos, con pavor y abriendo los ojos hasta que las cejas se confundieron con el comienzo del pelo. Patrick dejó caer el papel al suelo y gritó. "¡Corre!" Desapareció escaleras abajo, abandonando la mansión a la carrera, con Henry pisándole los talones, con los dedos tapándose los oídos y gritando "lalalalalala…" para asegurarse de que ninguno de esos posibles sonidos alcanzara nunca sus oídos.

Y mientras corría tuvo que admitir que, debajo de todo ese pánico a enfrentar a sus madres, del miedo a los dos meses de castigo, de la aversión a imaginárselas haciendo… uuugghh, eso, estaba feliz. Eufórico. Iba a estar mucho tiempo castigado… Pero serían sus madres las carceleras, y no Peter Pan. Y lo mejor de todo, le castigarían juntas, como una familia, como su familia. Y siguió corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a casa de los Charming, igual de asustado y asqueado… pero con una sonrisita.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, nada de lágrimita esta vez! Y además ha sido de los largos! ¿Quedo redimida? ¿Os ha gustado? :) Y qué otro nombre escogeríais para mi inspirado "frustración"?**

 **Para quienes ya me hayáis leído antes, habréis notado que aunque el arco argumental en Neverland está considerado como uno de los más coñazos (por eso de que daban vueltas y vueltas sobre el mismo decorado durante cien capítulos) a mí hubo algo de ellas dos que me cautivó. No sé si fue esos momentos en los que se les escapaba el SQ por los poros a raudales, o si fue al ver el nacimiento de los celos y el odio de Regina por Hook o Emma en modo novia protectora cuando Regina estaba desaparecida... pero me encantó. Y no descarto que mi mente y mi musa vuelvan por esos derroteros de nuevo... :)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente y recordad que los comentarios, criticas, reviews y ánimos seguramente ayuden a acortar la espera!**


	4. Cualquiera vale

**Nuevo capítulo! :))))**

 **La espera ha sido larga, pero gracias a todas las que habéis estado ahí, en redes, privados y reviews, sois increíbles! Por ahora, quizás porque el FF está empezando o porque son OS, los comentarios son más tímidos que de costumbre (aunque las visitas no...) y ya sabéis qué, aunque las que estáis ahí me dais millones de ánimos, la actualización no irá más rápido si a cambio no hay feedback... Vamos, que ambas partes trabajamos... ¿Habemus intercambio? :)**

 **Por lo demás... Me han encantado vuestros títulos alternativos para "frustración" :P Y más aún que "Frustración" os gustara! :) Algunas de las mejores propuestas alternativas son "Sólo con mover las cejas" (con guiño a Extremoduro :P), "Dos niños muy cabrones", "La Tortura", "NIÑOS PORCULEROS" y "LEAVE REGINA AND EMMA ALONEEEEEE!" XDDD Gracias por las aportaciones, impagables! :P**

 **En esta nueva ocasión... el sufrimiento por el título ha sido el mismo así que, por favor, se aceptan mil sugerencias :P (En serio o por echarnos unas risas!). Además es de los largos, de los muy largos, así que espero que compense la espera :)**

 **Y por poneros en antecedentes, sólo diré que esta es mi propia versión de cómo debería haber sido un primer encuentro entre la Reina Malvada y Emma... La idea me vino después de ver los dos primeros capítulos de la nueva temporada. Y por cierto, sigamos cruzando los dedos, a ver si sigue por ese (casi del todo) buen camino hasta el final! :P**

 **Espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo y me encantará saber qué os parece! ^^ Ahora... a leer :)**

* * *

 **CUALQUIERA VALE**

La linterna de la salvadora alumbra el camino de piedras hasta la puerta de la cripta. Sobre la última baldosa de pizarra oscura se dibuja una silueta de espaldas. Incluso a tantos metros de distancia distingue el largo abrigo negro y los botines de cuero.

"¿Regina?" pregunta sin tener que alzar la voz ante el silencio sepulcral de la noche en el cementerio.

"¿Emma?" La alcaldesa se gira cubriendo sus ojos cuando la linterna le apunta directamente. "¿Quieres bajar eso?"

"Perdona… No se ve nada"

"Y menos ahora que me has cegado" gruñe, volviéndose una vez más hacia la cripta. Los pasos de Emma resuenan de piedra en piedra, hasta que siente su presencia junto a ella. No se gira antes de preguntar. "¿Puede saberse qué haces aquí? Podría ser peligroso"

"¡Eh! Estaba haciendo la ronda… Además, lo mismo puedo decir yo..." se queja. Ella es la sheriff, este es su trabajo. ¿Qué excusa tiene Regina? Apaga la linterna, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la noche hasta que el rostro de Regina se perfila junto a ella, ayudado por la luz de la luna. Los ojos marrones permanecen clavados en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y cara de concentración. "¿No habías asegurado ya la cripta?"

Suspira antes de contestar y musita. "Sí, supongo... pero no estaba tranquila"

"¿Un presentimiento?"

"Sí, algo así..." deja caer sin demasiado énfasis, torciendo el rostro hacia Emma. "¿Estoy paranoica?"

La salvadora se muerde el labio y responde con media sonrisita. "Sólo un poco" La suave carcajada de Regina provoca su propia sonrisa. "¿Y está todo en orden?" pregunta balanceándose hacia la entrada de metal.

"Eso parece…" dictamina recorriendo con un vistazo la puerta de arriba abajo. "Pero me gustaría hacer un par de comprobaciones"

Emma asiente aunque no sepa cuáles serán y se cruza de brazos. "Claro"

La alcaldesa da medio paso, mirándola de frente y con una ceja alzada. Pero la salvadora no dice nada y no se mueve del sitio.

"Hhmmm… ¿Nos vemos mañana?" murmura Regina con todo el tacto del que es capaz.

"¿Qué?" pregunta ofendida, cruzándose aún más de brazos. "No, yo te espero"

Regina suspira paciente. "Emma, no será necesario"

"Son las doce de la noche y hay una bruja psicópata buscando venganza por ahí, no voy a dejarte sola en un cementerio"

"No necesito canguros"

"No soy una cuidadora de bebés, sólo quiero cubrirte las espaldas"

"No va a ocurrir nada…"

"¿Cómo sabes que la reina malvada no se asomará por aquí con nocturnidad y alevosía?"

"No lo hará…" insiste manteniendo su temple, pero perdiendo la paciencia progresivamente.

"Si estuvieses tan segura no habrías venido a reforzar la seguridad de tu cripta"

"Emma, sólo estás retrasándome" protesta sosteniendo el puente de su nariz.

"¿Acaso mi ayuda no te serviría para terminar antes con esas comprobaciones mágicas?" refunfuña dolida ante el evidente rechazo de la alcaldesa. Por si no ha quedado claro le enseña sus manos haciéndole entender que pone su magia a su disposición. La sola idea de Regina sola en ese desolador lugar… Y están en alerta de brujas malvadas, nadie debería quedarse atrás y menos cuando todos están repartidos en lugares seguros para pasar la noche. Como Henry que está en… "Espera, ¿si estás aquí con quién has dejado a Henry...?"

La espalda de la alcaldesa se tensa igual que un arco y Emma abre los ojos al ver la luz. Se aleja dos pasos, abriendo la boca, pero es tarde. Regina gira bruscamente, con la mano en alto y su cara deformada por una retorcida sonrisa. La salvadora trata de mover los brazos, pero la magia de la reina malvada la rodea con unos tentáculos invisibles que constriñen su cuerpo y sus extremidades y la mantienen atrapada en ese mismo lugar.

"Tú no eres mi Regina" jadea retorciéndose inútilmente.

"Muy bien, Salvadora" celebra dando un par de aplausos lentos y burlones. "Y sólo te ha llevado… ¿qué? ¿Cinco minutos?" ronronea caminando a su alrededor. "Si tan sólo te hubieras marchado como te sugerí… Niña tonta"

Los ojos de la salvadora no pierden detalle de su paseo, aunque le cueste mover el cuello para seguirla. "¿Pretendes reemplazarla?" Los tentáculos parecen apretar con más fuerza a cada instante. Pero su mano aún puede moverse unos centímetros. Sólo necesita acercarse un poco más hasta el walkie.

"¿Este ridículo disfraz?" se burla tirando del abrigo con dos dedos. "No, no es más que una treta para caminar entre vosotros. Llevar su aspecto facilita mucho las cosas" gruñe estudiando su ropa con desagrado.

Emma aprovecha la oportunidad para apretar el botón del walkie-talkie que cuelga en su cintura y gritar a pleno pulmón. "¡NECESITO AYUDA, DAV…!"

"¡Detente!" exige convocando el aparato con un solo giro de muñeca. El objeto desaparece de su cinturón con un discreto humo púrpura sólo para materializarse a los pies de la reina malvada. "¿En serio, Salvadora? Patético" Ni siquiera parece importunarle la desesperada treta de Emma más de lo que podría molestarle una mosca revoloteando.

"¿Qué pretendes?" gruñe removiéndose dolorida contra su agarre mágico.

"Lo primero… Deja que me ponga cómoda" murmura lentamente, dándole la espalda y convocando su poder. Una nube la envuelve hasta hacerla desaparecer casi en silencio. Cuando la magia se volatiliza la reina malvada aparece ante Emma en todo su esplendor. Vestido de cuero amoldándose a cada curva de su cuerpo y una trenza alta y tensa recogiendo su larga melena. "Esto no tenía que haber sucedido así…" susurra volviéndose hacia ella. "¿Pero quién sería tan descortés de rechazar un regalo semejante? La salvadora en bandeja… es sencillamente maravilloso"

Emma traga saliva. Pero no es por sus palabras. La amenaza velada, el cruel tono de voz, ni siquiera le está prestando atención.

"Salvadora, ¿dónde estás mirando?"

Abre los ojos sabiéndose pillada y su rostro se tiñe de rojo. "Yo…"

"Tú, tú, tú…" repite burlona. "¿La hija de los Charming tiene debilidad por el cuero…?" musita socarrona acercándose a ella. "¿O por las brujas malvadas quizás? Pensaba que lo tuyo eran los piratas pordioseros" se regodea estirándose en todo su seductor esplendor.

Emma carraspea colocando su mejor pose de ofendida salvadora. "No acostumbro a ver el cuerpo de Regina disfrazado de una forma tan grotesca"

"¿Seguro?" insiste con un mohín triste y decepcionado. "Y yo que pensaba…" susurra paseando su dedo índice sin prisa por su propio cuello, acariciando su esternón hasta detenerse en su pronunciado escote. "…que quizás creías que mis ojos estaban aquí" se ríe cruel al ver cómo la mirada de Emma ha acompañado automáticamente el recorrido de su dedo.

"¡No!" exclama indignada elevando su rostro contrariada y avergonzada a partes iguales.

"Ya…" susurra encantada con la situación y más cuando la salvadora es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y sólo intenta una y otra vez escapar de su agarre mágico. "Perdona mis modales…" murmura chasqueando sus dedos. La presión desaparece del cuerpo de Emma al instante, pero todavía es incapaz de mover sus brazos. "¿Quizás unos grilletes serían más convenientes?"

El ruido de metal se repite con cada tirón que Emma da. Pero los grilletes mágicamente convocados están ligados al suelo y no dan señales de ir a ceder "Suéltame o te arrepentirás"

"¿No te gustan?" pregunta con un puchero. "Creí que en Nueva York habías dejado clara tu predilección por las cadenas" ronronea acercándose a ella hasta estar frente a frente. "¿O sólo te gustan cuando eres tú la que atas?" Frente a ella la salvadora va enrojeciendo por segundos, pero la vergüenza se sustituye lentamente por la furia y la adrenalina que está acelerando su cuerpo. "Es eso, Emma, ¿te gusta dominar?"

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" ladra sacudiendo sus manos tratando de agarrarla, aunque apenas se muevan dos centímetros.

"Aún estoy meditándolo… son tantas las posibilidades" sonríe elevándole la barbilla y buscando su mirada hasta que Emma se revuelve soltándose de ella. "Podría desollarte y matarte… ese sería un mensaje muy claro y conciso para mi otro yo y sus aliados, ¿no crees?" pregunta retomando sus pasos a su alrededor. "O podría torturarte, descubrir cómo abrir esa cripta y llevarme hasta el último gramo de magia negra de Regina. O quizás arrancarte el corazón y jugar contigo convirtiéndote en mi marioneta. Traicionando a los tuyos para mí, sin poder decir nada, hacer nada, sólo condenarles" Un susurro satisfecho y exaltante. "Pero hay tiempo para todo y siempre estoy abierta a escuchar a mis vasallos…" suspira lamiendo sus labios sin ninguna inocencia. Una vez más los ojos de Emma se fugan, insurrectos, y siguen con atención el movimiento de esa lengua. Y la reina malvada sonríe encantada con su reacción. "¿Quizás se te ocurre una idea mejor?"

"Sólo una" responde con entereza aunque sus ojos no acompañen a su máscara de fría indiferencia. "Que me sueltes, ahora, antes de que lleguen los refuerzos, y prometo que no sufrirás"

"¡Ja!" se ríe, caminando hacia su espalda, obligándola a agitar sus cadenas y a retorcerse una vez más para intentar verla. Pero la Reina se pega a su espalda, impidiéndole más movimientos, susurrándole al oído, bajito, grave, vibrante. "¿Refuerzos?" gruñe respirando contra su cuello. "Querida… aquí sólo estamos tú y yo" remarca las tres últimas palabras.

"Déjame…" Su voz convertida en un inoportuno gemido.

"No…"

"Hazlo" gruñe recuperando su voz.

"Venga, Emma… las dos sabemos que no es lo que quieres"

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo quiero?" bufa furiosa tratando de alejarse de ella. Advierte el cuerpo de la reina acercándose cada vez más, rozando con el cuero del vestido su abrigo, traspasando su calor hasta ella, acelerando su pulso de una forma enfermiza.

"El trabajo de salvadora a jornada completa puede ser tan aburrido…" La mano de Regina sube hasta apartar los mechones sueltos de Emma y dejar a la vista la curva de su cuello. "Tú sólo quieres divertirte… nada más"

Emma abre los ojos fuera de sí , agradeciendo que, desde su espalda, la Reina malvada no pueda regocijarse con su sobresalto. Cierra los ojos, rehuyendo de cualquier imagen mental que su mente traicionera pueda llegar a fabricar. Busca serenidad, a toda costa, pero la reina malvada acaricia ese trozo de piel y ella apenas encuentra su voz. "No contigo"

"¿Seguro…?" pregunta decepcionada agarrando su cintura y haciéndola temblar. "Puedo ser muy… divertida" remata pegándose a ella hasta que desaparece toda separación y los pulmones de Emma renquean sobresaltados cuando una mano se cierra entorno a su pecho. Da un tembloroso respingo y su estómago se tensa culpablemente excitado.

"Quítame las manos de encima" exige en lo que parece más un gemido que una queja.

"Oh…" musita dejando sus manos quietas pero sin apartarlas de ella. "¿Prefieres que use la boca quizás?" gruñe antes de morder sin delicadezas su cuello. Un mordisco que obliga a Emma a cerrar su boca y contener un gemido mientras todo su cuerpo se reclina hacia ella.

Sacude su cabeza, intenta despejar su mente, pero sus sentidos se nublan y la razón está peleando a ciegas contra un enemigo al que realmente no quiere vencer. No es Regina, se repite una y otra vez. Pero cuesta creerlo. Es su voz, su olor, su piel… y sus mordiscos. No es que jamás los haya probado antes, ojalá. Pero la sola idea de su boca, sus manos, sus mordiscos… dios, sus besos. No es Regina, joder, y sin embargo no puede borrar de su cabeza la duda de cómo serán sus besos.

Pero esto no está bien.

"No… " jadea reponiéndose, consciente de que cualquiera podría oír la mentira en su voz.

"Lo deseas…" murmura ronca, melódica, atormentadora.

"No" Y esta vez suena casi como un "Sí" por el gallo que adereza su voz.

"¿Quieres que pare? Pídemelo y lo haré" Tira de su barbilla, obligándola a mirarla cara a cara, sobre su hombro, con apenas dos centímetros separando ambas bocas.

"Par…." Pero con la primera sílaba sus ojos ya se han despeñado hasta los labios rojos y antes de que termine de hablar la reina malvada embiste su boca. Un ataque tan violento que Emma se rinde al primer envite, olvidándose de hablar, de quejarse, de oponer resistencia. Los besos de la Reina Malvada son como ella, crueles, dolorosos pero irresistibles y Emma gime de dolor y placer a partes iguales. Un pequeño chispazo de juicio grita en su mente que, de ser Regina, sería insoportablemente mejor. Pero es lo más parecido a ella y su cuerpo ha sucumbido casi desde que tuvo ante si la imagen de ese vestido de cuero.

La reina malvada se desliza hasta quedar cara a cara y Emma rompe el beso, tira sin cuidado de su nuca y se abre camino hasta su cuello. Ha pasado de víctima a verdugo. Ahora son sus brazos los que las envuelven y su boca la que arranca gemidos a mordiscos de la garganta de la morena. Y debería preocuparse. O por lo menos reparar en que ahora puede mover sus manos libremente. Pero es incapaz. Las uñas de la Reina Malvada marcan su espalda al son de cada beso y mordida que deja en su soberano y malvado cuello y la mano de la salvadora se recrea en el tacto de la piel y el cuero ardiendo contra su palma.

Hasta que el calor desaparece, la reina malvada vuela por los aires y un grito atronador rompe el silencio del cementerio.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!"

Emma abre los ojos desubicada, cachonda y muy confusa, pero a tiempo de ver a la Reina Malvada aterrizar con el trasero a varios metros. Busca automáticamente a la dueña de esa voz y sus ojos dan con ella al principio del camino de piedras. No hay ninguna duda. Es esa misma persona quien ha arrojado a la Reina Malvada con su magia y quien ha gritado. Regina, con la mano aún en alto y el rostro rojo de furia permanece de pie mirándolas a ambas alternativamente. Pero ninguna responde, Emma es incapaz y la Reina malvada se ríe a carcajadas mientras se pone en pie, como si no acabara de ser lanzada igual que un saco.

"Parece que han decidido arruinarnos la diversión…" ronronea caminando hacia Emma y sin apartar los ojos de su otro yo. Eleva su mano hacia Emma pero no llega a tocarla. Regina crea una descomunal bola de fuego al instante y la lanza contra su brazo, evitando el contacto, aunque la reina haga desaparecer la bola en el aire con un simple contra hechizo. "Creo que tendremos que posponer nuestra… conversación, Salvadora" gime lamiéndose los labios como hace escasos segundos hizo Emma con ellos y cuando escucha el crepitar de una segunda bola de fuego creándose en la mano de Regina, desaparece con un refinado movimiento de su brazo.

Emma pestañea igual que si acabara de despertar de un sueño o quizás de una pesadilla. Erótica… pero una pesadilla. Apenas recuerda dónde está ni qué debería hacer pero la imagen de Regina caminando a zancadas contra ella, porque eso no puede describirse como hacia ella, la devuelve al presente. Está en el cementerio, acaba de cometer un error enorme y está un 99% segura de que Regina la va a asesinar.

La alcaldesa llega hasta ella con el brazo por delante y Emma, buscando clemencia, sólo logra susurrar un mortecino: "Regina"

Pero la morena no detiene sus pasos ni su respiración furiosa y encabritada que suena igual que la de un toro, y cuando llega hasta ella ese mismo brazo en alto atraviesa su pecho sin miramientos.

Emma chilla de dolor y se apoya contra él incapaz de decir nada. Frente a su rostro, el de Regina pierde todo su color y pasa de un rojo chillón a un blanco mármol antes de musitar:

"Tu corazón… sigue ahí"

"…Pues claro" lloriquea apretando los dientes y tratando de no gemir: ¡…Y duele! La mano de Regina sale con la misma brusquedad con la que entró, igual que si el esternón de Emma fuera un volcán en erupción que pudiera quemarla. "¿Qué pasa contigo…?" gime recuperando su respiración a duras penas.

"¿Cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Te ha envenenado? ¿Un hechizo quizás?" pregunta compulsiva agarrándola de los hombros, obligándola a ponerse recta sin importarle los pinchazos de dolor en el pecho , y buscando rastros de secuelas mágicas en ella.

"No, no, nada de eso… ¿No podías simplemente preguntar si conservaba el corazón?" insiste encogiéndose ante ella, aunque no sea únicamente por el dolor.

"Si te lo hubiese arrebatado me habrías dicho igualmente que lo tenías" espeta fuera de sí con prisa y rabia. "Contesta de una vez… ¿qué te ha hecho, estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, estoy bien…"

"¿Qué magia usó? ¿Por qué no te defendiste?"

Emma carraspea, acariciándose el tórax calmando el dolor. "No usó magia exactamente…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" persiste enseñando cada vez más los dientes y remarcando aún más las eses.

"Yo… Pensé que ella eras tú, llevaba tu misma ropa de hoy… y cuando la descubrí me encadenó"

"¿Qué te encadenó?"

"Sí…"

"¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Te encadenó?!"

"Eso creo, sí…" repite insegura, volviendo a temer por su vida.

"¿Nada de magia, hechizos ni brujería?"

"Convocó los grilletes…" remarca muy bajito, jugándose el cuello

"¡Grilletes!" chilla recuperando su color rojo, la vena del cuello hinchada y las manos en puños temblorosos y cerrados. "¡¿Qué tipo de grilletes?! ¡¿Unos mágicos, transparentes y elásticos?!" aúlla encarándola y obligando a Emma a caminar de espaldas por cada paso que Regina da hacia ella. "Porque mientras la agarrabas no parecías tener muchos problemas de movilidad, ¡¿dime, aún llevas esas cadenas mágicas?!" berrea agarrando su muñeca solo para levantarla y volver a tirarla lejos.

"No, yo…" tartamudea confusa preguntándose cuánto hará que han desaparecido, entre qué beso y beso la maldita Reina Malvada la hizo libre sin que hubiera sido capaz de advertirlo.

"¡Cierre su puñetera boca, señorita Swan!"

Los labios de Emma se cierran a la orden al escuchar la tercera persona y ese señorita Swan. Querría explicarse, pero tampoco tiene claro qué puede decir y esta versión de la alcaldesa acaba de romper todos los baremos de furia que Emma tenía registrados de Regina.

"¡Y pensábamos que estabas en peligro...! ¡JA!"

"Y lo estaba…" musita retrocediendo unos centímetros y cerrando la boca cuando la mano de Regina vuelve a ponerse en movimiento, amenazando con una nueva bola de fuego. Levanta las manos en son de paz y tartamudea: "¿Cómo supiste que algo iba mal…?"

"Tu padre me llamó… Escuchó tu voz por el walkie antes de que se cortara y me alertó. Temían que estuvieras en peligro y necesitaban que te encontrara" gruñe apretando sus manos y sólo entonces Emma repara en la mantita de bebe que sostiene en una de ellas, con su nombre bordado. "¡Pero si llego a saber que iba a interrumpir una sesión de sexo con cadenas invisibles con mi otra mitad hubiera mandado a los Charming en mi lugar!"

"No, de verdad que yo…" balbucea torpe, buscando las palabras atropelladamente. Pero es incapaz de decir en voz alta lo que ni siquiera termina de entender en su cabeza. Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que nada tiene sentido y si esto es un sueño macabro desearía despertarse ya.

"¡Es la reina malvada, Swan!" grita fuera de sí y Emma sólo puede repetir una y otra vez en su cabeza: pero sigue siendo tú, al menos en esencia. Y esa es la única parte de ella que me… "Estás enferma…" añade entre dientes furibunda y en ese mismo instante Emma decide que nada de eso saldrá de su boca si no quiere provocar que la alcaldesa la asesine definitivamente.

"Regina…"

"¡Fuera!" ladra entre dientes.

"Pero necesitarás ayuda con la protección de la cripta… creo que ella estaba intentando romperla"

"Lo haré yo sola, gracias" Un gruñido que logra hacer sonar cada silaba más amenazante que la anterior. "Usted avise a sus padres de que está… bien" remarca con un retintín asesino.

Frente a ella, Emma abre la boca nerviosa y arrepentida, pero no llega a decir nada. Un solo movimiento de muñeca y siente como su cuerpo se evapora para recomponerse en medio del salón del apartamento.

"¡Ah!" el chillido de su madre le da la bienvenida mientras el humo púrpura se disuelve. "¡Emma! Es Emma, David" grita antes de saltar del sofá a abrazarla. "Estábamos tan preocupados" murmura sobre su hombro, meciéndola y estrechándola con fuerza, mientras los pasos de David se escuchan bajando las escaleras apresurados. "Me alegro tanto de que estés bien…" suspira. Y Emma chasquea la lengua para sí, no estando del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Puede que todo Storybrooke esté en alerta por culpa de la furia psicópata de la Reina malvada… Pero ella acaba de desatar las iras de una alcaldesa colérica y todopoderosa y no está segura de qué es peor.

* * *

"¿Ha quedado claro el plan?" La voz de Regina resuena por todo el despacho mientras todos los protectores de la ciudad asienten en torno a la enorme mesa rectangular de piedra. Los Charming, Emma, el Doctor Jekyll, Hook, Belle, Ruby y Gruñón son, junto a la alcaldesa, el principal destacamento cuando de proteger la ciudad se trata. Y desde el regreso de la Reina Malvada forman el gabinete de crisis que trata de atraparla, aunque por ahora sin éxito.

"Sí, ha quedado claro…" asiente Snow mirando con curiosidad el enorme mapa que recoge cada centímetro de la ciudad. "Si la Reina Malvada se teletransporta a cualquier sitio en las inmediaciones de Storybrooke, el mapa se quemará allí donde lo haga"

"No sólo ella, si cualquier otra persona usa ese tipo de magia el hechizo localizador se activará también. Por tanto está terminantemente prohibido desapare…" Mira a su alrededor y detiene sus palabras. "No sé para qué me molesto en advertiros si nadie aquí tiene ese poder excepto Emma y, si lo intentara seguro que acabaría partida por la mitad entre dos lugares de Storybrooke…"

"¡Eh!" musita la susodicha ofendida. Los ojos marrones se clavan en ella furibundos, invitándola a decir algo, lo que sea, que le conceda una excusa para responderle. "Bueno… es cierto que bien no se me da…" recula carraspeando y bajando sus ojos hasta el mapa. Sólo han pasado unas horas desde su garrafal y legendario error en el cementerio y está claro que, por ahora, Regina no ha rebajado sus niveles de odio hacia su persona. No le ha dirigido ni una sola palabra en toda la mañana, excepto esta referencia a su magia, y duda mucho que por ahora vaya a recibir algo más que indirectas insultantes, miradas asesinas y vacíos por parte de Regina. Suspira para sí, y da un discreto puntapié al aire.

"Tranquila, love" murmura Hook, forzando una voz ronca y pretenciosamente cariñosa. "Terminarás por aprender a hacerlo" Emma sonríe de lado brevemente y asiente agradeciendo sin casi enterarse sus palabras.

"Bien, ¿quién hará la primera guardia?" demanda Regina conteniéndose las ganas de golpear la mesa.

"¿Qué hay que hacer…?" pregunta Ruby no muy segura de ofrecerse la primera.

"Mirar al mapa fijamente, señorita Lucas. No requiere un gran esfuerzo"

"¿Durante horas?"

"Lo que dure la guardia, sí…" masculla entre dientes con una sonrisa que avisa de lo cerca que está de perder la paciencia.

Antes de que su amiga pueda responder y seguir poniendo a prueba los nervios de Regina, Emma estrecha su brazo, reclamando su atención. "Ruby, la única forma de atraparla es dar con ella en cuanto se teletransporte. Si esperamos, puede moverse de su localización y habría que volver a empezar"

"Entiendo…" reflexiona para sí. "Aunque sigue sonando muy aburrido" añade provocando que Regina cierre su mandíbula hasta que sus dientes casi rechinan y que Emma se rasque la frente temiéndose lo peor.

"Quizás no haya que esperar tanto…." Deja caer Gruñón reclinándose sobre la mesa hasta que le cuelgan los pies. "¿Vosotros diríais que eso es una quemadura…?"

Sobre el mapa un diminuto agujero empieza a crecer hasta comerse un centímetro de papel y soltar una diminuta humareda.

"Sin lugar a dudas…" susurra Snow estudiando el lugar. "Parece que la tenemos"

"O puede que no sea ella…" medita Emma girando el mapa hacia Regina, que la ignora tanto como es capaz. "Mira sobre qué dirección está la marca"

Los ojos marrones leen por encima las señas del mapa y exhala un suspiro cargado de molestia. "Puede… Pero debemos comprobarlo igualmente"

"¿Vamos?" pregunta Emma tendiéndole la mano.

"No hará falta que vengas…" masculla reprimiéndose para no usar la tercera persona ni un educado y gélido Señorita Swan. "Tú misma lo has dicho. Seguramente no sea ella… y nosotros tres podremos controlar la situación" añade alargando sus brazos hasta sostener los hombros de Snow y David.

"Pero…"

"Haz guardia… por si vuelve a aparecer" añade elevando el labio con recochineo, desapareciendo frente a ella sin más miramientos."

"Tiene sentido, Love, tu podrías avisarles más rápidamente si apareciese otra señal"

"Ya, ya…" farfullla Emma con desgana.

"Estarán bien, ya lo verás" insiste buscando la atención de Emma. Pero la cabeza de la salvadora no está ahí.

* * *

"¿Llamamos a la puerta?" susurra James, apoyado contra el marco de madera que da a la casa.

Regina niega con la cabeza. "No podemos avisar de nuestra llegada… Sólo por si acaso"

"Es tu hermana… tú mandas" sonríe Snow comprensiva y apretando su brazo para indicarle que ellos están listos. Regina asiente a su vez y abre la puerta con magia, logrando que la vieja madera de la casa de Zelena no haga un solo ruido ni sus bisagras rechinen. Entran en fila, siguiendo los pasos de la alcaldesa.

Atraviesan el recibidor en completo silencio pero al llegar al pasillo, el cuerpo de Zelena les corta el paso. La bruja pega un chillido y los tres intrusos saltan del susto. Snow abre la boca para disculparse por la intromisión cuando la Reina Malvada aparece por su espalda con prisas.

"¿Zelena, qué ocurr…? ¡VOSOTROS!" brama abriendo los ojos. Quiere atacar, pero un bebe entre sus brazos se lo impide, y Regina lleva toda la ventaja. Un par de palabras y la reina malvada queda congelada de pies a cabeza, casi sin poder hablar.

"Regina, ¡basta!" suplica Zelena entrometiéndose entra ambas. "No ha hecho nada malo, sólo ha venido a ver a Robin"

"¿Y por eso anoche trató de meterse en…?"

"¿En dónde, Regina?" pregunta burlona aunque el hechizo de su otro yo apenas le permita respirar y abrir su mandíbula.

"En mi cripta…" ruge aumentando la fuerza de su hechizo.

"Para, ¡vas a asfixiarla!" suplica cuando el rostro de su invitada comienza a tornarse rojo sangre.

Chasquea la lengua, afloja un poco el hechizo a regañadientes y apunta con el dedo a su hermana. "Tú y yo ya hablaremos, Zelena. Ahora coge a la niña, la Reina Malvada se viene con nosotros"

* * *

"¿Cómo lo habéis logrado?" pregunta Ruby torciendo la cabeza y observando la escena frente a sí. Es como estar en el Zoo. Pero en lugar de animales enjaulados, hay reinas malvadas en calabozos de una comisaría. Aunque el rítmico movimiento de la bruja, de un lado a otro sin parar, es muy similar al de una leona lista para morder.

"Nosotros no, ella" responde David señalando a Regina con la barbilla. La alcaldesa permanece de cuclillas en un extremo de la celda pronunciando un hechizo que Emma repite desde el otro. Sólo cuando la celda brilla fugazmente con un resplandor naranja, la alcaldesa sacude sus manos en su pantalón y se pone en pie. "Entró a por ella a casa de Zelena y le faltó sacarla de allí con un tirón de oreja…"

El doctor empuja las gafas por el puente de su nariz, fascinado. "¿Y la reina no opuso resistencia?"

"¡Ah no, no… la opuso! Pero Regina convocó uno de los jarrones de Zelena y se lo estampó en la cabeza"

Snow asiente ceremoniosamente. "La dejó inconsciente de un golpe y nos trasladó a aquí"

"Y nosotros pensando que con su parte mala se habría ido su mala leche…" silba Ruby sentándose sobre la mesa del sheriff. Frente a ellos, Regina y Emma proyectan un par de hechizos poniendo a prueba la barrera anti magia que han creado en torno a la celda.

"De hecho era uno de los jarrones favoritos de Zelena…" murmura David.

A su lado su esposa se remueve inquieta, sin apartar los ojos de Regina. "Creo que le ocurre algo…"

"Ha sido la llegada de su Majestad la tirana vengativa, sólo eso" asevera Gruñón restándole importancia.

"Yo también estaría un poco irascible si mi peor parte viniera a la ciudad a tocarme las narices" secunda Ruby mientras frente a ellos Regina y Emma dejan atrás la celda, acercándose a paso lento.

"Puede…" responde Snow aunque ese argumento no termine de convencerla. La reina malvada está encerrada, pero el gesto malhumorado de Regina no ha cambiado ni un poquito y no pronuncia más palabras de las necesarias. "¿Está todo en orden?" pregunta cuando ambas mujeres llegan junto a ellos.

"Sí, no saldrá de ahí por ahora y su magia está bajo control" resuelve Regina cruzándose de brazos y observando a su otro yo por encima del hombro. "Nuestra magia puede atravesarlo si es necesario, pero la de ella no saldrá"

Hook también mira detenidamente a la prisionera, sintiéndose retroceder en el tiempo al volver a tener ante sí esa imagen. "¿Por qué está aquí, donde puede atacar a Emma o David cuando vengan a trabajar, en lugar de en el psiquiátrico?"

"Oh, qué gran idea" contesta la alcaldesa sin pizca de emoción. "Podemos colocarla en la otra celda que hay, junto a Hyde, y que juntos planeen cómo hacerse con esta ciudad. ¿La trasladas tú o lo hago yo?"

"Un _No es buena idea_ habría bastado" farfulla sintiendo su ego herido. Camina hasta la celda y golpea los barrotes con su garfio, admirando el centelleo de la magia que eso provoca. Se gira, dándole la espalda a la Reina malvada y mirando al gabinete de crisis al completo "¿Es seguro?"

Regina aprieta los puños, agotada de su ineptitud, pero la leona enjaulada en la celda se adelanta a ella.

"Pongámoslo a prueba" profiere creando una bola de fuego que supera el tamaño de su mano.

"¡Cuidado!" chilla Snow, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La esfera sale como una llamarada, atravesando el aire, hasta alcanzar los barrotes. Al tocarlos se disuelve casi por completo, excepto por unos diminutos e ínfimos rescoldos que llegan a chocar con la espalda de Hook, prendiendo el cuero de su ropa allí donde tocan.

"¡Mierda!" grita tratando de golpearse la espalda con su mano y su garfio mientras el resto de los presentes corren a apagarle. La Reina Malvada se sienta en su camastro por primera vez riendo encantada hasta que Emma, extintor en mano, impregna de arriba abajo a Hook. "Será pu…"

"¡Eh…!" le detiene David con una mirada reprobadora. "Será mejor que guardemos las distancias"

"Y que tengáis un extintor cerquita" propone Ruby ayudando a Gruñón y Snow a empujar lejos de la celda todos los muebles y objetos susceptibles de arder, creando un perímetro de seguridad de al menos dos metros. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Los presentes se miran entre sí, buscando una respuesta, y Snow decide tomar la palabra. Esa decisión debería correr a manos de Regina, pero la alcaldesa tiene una cara horrible y su humor de perros parece empeorar por momentos. Es consciente de que esa hermética y taciturna mujer no pedirá jamás un respiro, pero se lo ha ganado a pulso, y una decisión como la que ha de enfrentar no puede tomarse en caliente.

"Creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso…" murmura abrazándose a su esposo y dejando caer sus hombros, tranquila. "¿Podemos posponer todo hasta mañana y sólo disfrutar de esta pequeña victoria por ahora?"

"¿Y qué hacemos hoy con ella?" pregunta Regina, aunque la propuesta de Snow ya haya comenzado a seducirla.

"Podemos organizar un par de turnos de guardia…" propone Emma con una sonrisa educada que no obtiene reacción alguna por parte de Regina, principalmente porque ni siquiera se digna a mirarla.

"Tiene menos peligro que un bebé recién nacido" concuerda Gruñón.

La risa culpable de Ruby acompaña a las palabras del enanito. "Menos para Hook"

Todos se giran hacia él y sólo entonces el pirata repara en las ascuas que hay junto a su pie, quemando su bota hasta que empieza a oler a quemado.

"¡Joder!" farfulla furioso saltando hasta que su zapateo apaga las incipientes llamas. "¡¿Pero que cojones le pasa a su maldita su majestad?!" espeta. Pero la reina continua sentada y sonriendo con una cándida y preocupante inocencia.

"Yo me haré cargo del primer turno encantado" se ofrece el doctor con una sonrisa sincera, tratando de descargar el ambiente y de ser útil para sus nuevos amigos.

"Yo te acompañaré" añade Gruñón.

"Perfecto" celebra el doctor. "Pero antes hay algo que debería comentar. Especialmente a usted, alcaldesa"

"Claro…" musita girándose hacia él cortés, aunque no imagine de qué se trata.

"Pero mejor fuera de aquí…" pide cabeceando hacia la celda antes de comenzar a andar.

David se apoya en una de las paredes del pasillo desde donde llega a ver a la Reina Malvada antes de preguntar "¿Qué sucede?"

"Es sobre vuestra división…" musita dirigiéndose directamente a Regina. "He estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones sobre Hyde y yo. Aunque nuestros cuerpos se dividieron al momento, nuestras mentes han estado conectadas estos días atrás…"

Regina frunce su ceño de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo… me estaba preguntando cómo Hyde había descubierto nuestro farol tan rápido. Ya sabe, aquel día, frente al ayuntamiento, cuando él…"

"Ya, ya…" apremia Regina acariciando su cuello por inercia.

"Reparé en que parte de mis impulsos y sentimientos no me pertenecían a mí sino a él, y seguramente, sucede igual en dirección contraria"

La boca de Snow se abre, contrariada y sorprendida. "¿Quieres… quieres decir que, aún en cuerpos separados, son una?"

"No exactamente" titubea. "Creo que son restos de la unión de ambas esencias. Una mitad es capaz de percibir e imaginar o incluso compartir qué siente la otra, al menos al principio. Con el paso del tiempo estos vestigios disminuyen su efecto hasta, espero, desaparecer del todo"

"Significa que…"

"Que por ahora eres vulnerable. Si ella lo advierte, puede conocer qué pasa por dentro de tu cabeza"

"Maravilloso"

"Pero eso también tiene su ventaja…" murmura el delgado doctor. "Mientras ella tenga algo de ti en su interior, no dará rienda suelta a toda su maldad. Y tú puedes advertir cualquier señal sospechosa en sus intenciones"

"Puedo hacer guardia a distancia… perfecto" masculla cruzándose de brazos. El doctor agacha la cabeza, pesaroso, sintiéndose culpable por las malas noticias y el humor de Regina se rebaja con una ola de culpabilidad. "De todas formas gracias… por el aviso. Puede ser de gran utilidad para nosotros" tartamudea intentando una pequeña sonrisa educada que parece suficiente para aliviar al cortés doctor.

"No hay de qué" sonríe recuperando su energía. "Si os parece bien puedo enseñaros a usar el arma que creé para Hyde… dudo que la Reina logre escapar pero, si ocurriera, puede ser de gran ayuda para quienes estén haciendo guardia"

"Claro" acepta Regina echándose a un lado y cediéndole el paso a la comisaría.

"¡Veamos esa pistola eléctrica mágica!" canturrea Gruñón frotándose las manos. En el centro de la sala el doctor sostiene el arma con sumo cuidado y gira su manivela apenas unos milímetros apuntando al suelo. Al instante un rayo fulmina la baldosa dejando un cerco negro y humeante.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!" grita la Reina Malvada poniéndose en pie de un salto.

"Tu correctivo si te mueves de ahí" sonríe Regina encantada cruzando sus manos frente a su cuerpo. "¿Por qué no me das el gusto y tratas de escapar…?" ronronea ampliando su sonrisa. La Reina Malvada se la devuelve con ofendida ironía y se sienta dejándose caer airada sobre el escuálido colchón.

"El funcionamiento es sencillo… a mayor giro de la manivela, mayor potencia. ¿Queda claro?"

"Totalmente…" responde Gruñón con ojos golosones, alargando su mano hacia ella.

"Eh" advierte Emma, adelantándose a sus intenciones y guardándola en el cajón de su mesa. "Sólo en caso de emergencia, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, sí…" responde sin mucho interés.

"En ese caso…" suspira David rodeando la cintura de Snow y dedicándoles a Jekyll y Gruñón un cabeceo de despedida. "…Que vaya bien" sonríe caminando hacia la salida, seguido por el resto de los habitantes.

Ruby se gira una última vez anunciando que volverá con refuerzos en unas horas y les sustituirá, cuando la voz de Hook rompe la calma de la sala.

"¡MALDITA BRUJA DEL DEMONIO!" Esta vez es su trasero el que arde con unas diminutas ascuas mientras se golpea convulsivamente los cachetes. "¡¿Pero qué cojones te pasa?!" pregunta sobre las carcajadas de la Reina Malvada. Los presentes se giran de golpe hacia el pirata y, una segunda vez, hacia la prisionera que recibe sus miradas reprobadoras con un gran recochineo.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunta sonriendo de medio lado, desprendiendo desprecio y provocación a partes iguales, pero con un toque de reto y travesura que dirige especialmente a Emma al guiñarle un ojo.

"Manteneros a una distancia prudencial" ordena la salvadora, ignorando a propósito a la Reina Malvada, y suena tan tajante que nadie añade nada, tan sólo dan un paso atrás. "Y avisadnos si ocurre cualquier cosa, por insignificante que sea"

"Sí, jefa" Gruñón se cuadra ante ella y Emma no tiene claro si lo dice en serio o en broma, pero le convence. Quizás porque sólo quiere salir de allí y más al ver a Regina casi correr hacia la calle, adelantando a todos los demás. Necesita hablar con ella, aún a riesgo de que pueda acabar con un jarrón estampado en su cabeza. No soporta la ley del silencio que la alcaldesa ha vuelto a aplicar contra ella. Estaba segura de que aquello sería ya cosa del pasado, pero parece que después de traer a la mujer fallecida de su novio del pasado, lo que más enfurece a la alcaldesa es que se besen con su alter ego malvado. Bueno, besarse y algo más…

Pero sea como sea, necesita arreglar las cosas, aunque para pedirle disculpas tenga que aguantar que Regina la insulte, grite lo enferma que está o incluso le dispare con la pistola de Jekyll. Lo que haga falta con tal de no seguir sintiéndose tan miserable.

Sólo tiene que deshacerse de algo un segundo antes.

"Dame un momento… ¿te importa?" pide girándose hacia Hook, que camina a su vera, con una sonrisa formal.

"¿Quieres intentar hablar con… ella?" pregunta cabeceando hacia la alcaldesa.

"Sí, necesito asegurarme de que está bien…"

"Eres demasiado bondadosa, love" musita acariciando su mejilla mientras Emma amplía su sonrisa, incómoda. Le está mintiendo y ni siquiera se siente culpable. Es peor que eso. Anoche besó a otra persona y no siente remordimientos. Al menos no por él. "Esperaré con tus padres, no te preocupes". Emma aprieta su brazo agradecida y se aleja antes de que su cabeza siga elucubrando y todo se enrarezca aún más.

Camina hasta alcaldesa acelerando sus pasos cuando la ve acercarse a su coche, dispuesta a subir.

"¡Regina, espera!"

La alcaldesa detiene sus pasos y tensa su espalda como si se preparara para atacar, aunque sus brazos permanecen a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin moverse. No se gira y es Emma la que tiene que caminar hasta ponerse a su vera, junto a su coche.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" Un ladrido en el que enseña todos los dientes aunque no levante el tono de voz.

"Por favor, Regina, habla conmigo… insúltame, chíllame, pero déjame arreglar esto, deja que me disculpe" murmura compungida pero controlando que sus padres y Hook no vean más que su espalda.

Regina por su parte es una estatua de mármol sin expresión ni sentimientos y aunque la observen, desde lejos parece en calma. Pero, a unos centímetros de ella, Emma puede sentir el brillo furioso de sus ojos y la inflexión casi asesina de su voz templada y bajo control.

"No hay nada de lo que hablar"

"Por favor, sé que he metido la pata, hasta el fondo. Sé que no hay una explicación posible, pero de verdad no sabes cuánto me arrepiento tanto… ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice" Se siente rastrera por mentirle cara a cara, pero está desesperada y sólo quiere arreglarlo. Aunque tenga que mentir por el camino.

"Creo que no es a mí a quien debe darle esas explicaciones. Su novio, ¿recuerda?" pregunta entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa crispada y abriendo la puerta.

"Regina…" murmura sintiendo como la pierde.

"Adiós, señorita Swan" zanja metiéndose en su coche.

"Un segundo, por favor" pide atrapando la puerta sin darle tiempo a tirar de ella y cerrarla.

"¿Qué?"

"Dime al menos qué tiene la Reina Malvada contra Hook"

"¿Perdón?"

"Sí… Tú lo has visto, estaba furiosa con todos nosotros, pero sólo ha arremetido contra él. Y no una ni dos veces…"

"¿Y cómo pretende que yo lo sepa?"

"No lo sé… ¿no recuerdas nada? ¿Algo que ocurriera en el pasado? ¿Quizás puedas sentirlo a través de vuestra conexión…?" suplica usando su último as en la manga para lograr que hable con ella, aunque sea desviando su conversación. "Por favor… la última vez que una villana tuvo algo contra él, fue Úrsula y todos sabemos la traición que había detrás. Y mejor no mencionar su pasado con Belle…"

"El intento de violación, ¿quiere decir?"

"Regina, ayúdame…"

Su súplica cae en saco roto. El gesto de Regina no cambia y lo único que mueve hacia Emma es su mano para apartar la de la salvadora de la puerta del coche y cerrar de una vez. Tiene la deferencia de bajar la ventanilla dejando un enorme espacio de unos tres centímetros por el que se cuela su voz.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué puede tener contra Hook. Pero le recomiendo que, si quiere dejar a ese pirata indigente, lo haga sin más. Todos lo entenderemos a la perfección" gruñe metiendo la llave en el contacto y sólo entonces eleva sus ojos hasta Emma dirigiéndole la más gélida de las miradas. "Pero no pretenda que yo le dé una razón… ni use a mi yo malvado para buscar… otro tipo de "argumentos", ¿entendido?" cuestiona abriendo las aletas de su nariz, enseñando sus colmillos y arrancando tan rápido que casi pasa sobre las botas de la Salvadora, sin darle opción a contestar ni insistir. Lo último que ve es la matrícula desapareciendo a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos.

Traga hondo tratando, sin éxito, de digerir la sensación de angustia que está cerrando su tráquea. Da un par de pasos de espaldas, con los ojos perdidos en donde ha perdido a Regina de vista, y se gira con las manos en los bolsillos y el ánimo en el suelo. Ella, que tan sólo pretende conseguir el final feliz de todos, el de la alcaldesa el primero, parece sin embargo destinada a destrozar a Regina sin descanso.

Snow es la primera en preguntar cuando su hija llega hasta ellos, preocupada por el rostro cabizbajo de Emma. "¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Cómo está Regina?"

"Bueno… no muy bien. Esta enfadada… con la Reina Malvada y eso" balbucea mirando al suelo.

"Love, has hecho cuanto has podido, lo sé" La seguridad de Hook roza la prepotencia pero ni siquiera eso le importa. Sólo asiente, conforme con lo que sea que haya dicho, y comienza a andar al son de los otros tres, caminando hacia casa. Hook y David le conceden su espacio sin necesidad de más señales. Es obvio que el mal humor de la alcaldesa ha afectado al estado anímico de Emma, se repite el pirata tranquilamente. Pero Snow no lo deja estar.

Se sostiene del brazo de su hija y Emma podría jurar que, cada dos pasos, da un tercero más pausado, hasta que tres o cuatro metros les separan de ambos hombres.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" La voz de Snow se cuela en la mente absorta y distraída de Emma. Se gira hacia su madre pestañeando un par de veces. "A Regina, ¿qué le has hecho?"

Eleva ambas cejas, tratando de pensar una respuesta a toda prisa. "Preguntarle qué tal estaba llevándolo…"

"No, no digo ahora… Me refiero a antes de todo esto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"¡Nada!" responde entre incómoda y ofendida. "¿Por qué insinúas que le he tenido que hacer algo?" Además, es cierto que no le ha hecho nada. Literalmente se lo hizo a la Reina Malvada, medita mientras mentalmente agacha la cabeza avergonzada y furiosa consigo misma.

"Porque conozco a Regina" farfulla Snow nada convencida. "Está furiosa y encerrar a la Reina no ha hecho que su ánimo mejore"

"¿Y por eso debo tener yo la culpa?"

"No, pero si de que no te mire"

"¿Qué quieres decir…?"

"¿Emma, vas a decirme que tú no lo has advertido también?" pregunta retórica tratando de enfrentar la mirada de su hija, pero esta continúa mirando al frente, como si estuviera muy preocupada por pisar una grieta en alguno de sus pasos. "Está bien, jugaré a tu juego. Lo digo porque está enfadada con el mundo en general, pero es sólo a ti a quien no le dirige ni la mirada ni la palabra, como si no existieras, ¿vas a decirme que no te habías dado cuenta?"

"Creo que exageras…" musita tosiendo para aclararse la garganta y ganar tiempo. Es difícil rebatir algo de lo que eres completamente consciente. Consciente y culpable. "Y si es cierto que está rara conmigo será porque hay más confianza y se desahogará así" añade con una seriedad que nace de su propia vergüenza propia.

"Ya…" responde Snow dejándolo estar. Pero Emma sabe que no ha creído una sola de sus palabras. Y no le extraña porque siente que lleva escrito en la frente Culpable. O al menos es cómo se siente…

* * *

La reina malvada se despereza sobre el colchón de su celda, poniéndose de pie y colocando su vestido. "Sabía que vendrías..."

Una voz le responde desde las sombras, junto a la entrada. "¿Oh, sí?"

"Digamos que he tenido una corazonada" sonríe caminando hasta los barrotes. "¿Inquieta, Regina? ¿No podías dormir quizás?

La alcaldesa recorre la comisaría sin prisa, encendiendo un par de lámparas discretas con un chasquido de sus dedos.

"Dímelo tú..." susurra cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra una de las mesas del perímetro de seguridad anti incendios. A su espalda, desde el despacho del sheriff, se escucha el murmullo de los ronquidos de Mudito y Sabio. Con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta se cierra lenta y silenciosa para que ningún ruido pueda alterar el plácido sueño de los eficientes celadores. "No soy la que tiene esa esterilla por cama y una lija de manta"

"Bueno, puedo soportarlo…" murmura con gesto aburrido "Al fin y al cabo esto será temporal"

Regina eleva una ceja, fingiendo que no sigue su razonamiento. "¿Qué piensas que te tenemos reservado?"

"¿Crees que acaso eso importa...? Saldré de aquí y pronto. Lo sabes tan bien como yo"

"No irás a ninguna parte"

La reina lame sus labios antes de ronronear. "¿Acaso alguna vez nos retuvieron los barrotes, querida? Esto no será para siempre. Por eso has venido... Porque lo sientes"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta poniéndose en guardia.

"Venga, Regina... ¿vas a hacerte la tonta? ¿Conmigo?" Los pucheros de la reina se transforman en una mueca de divertida arrogancia. "Lo advertí desde el primer momento… ese vínculo que aún nos une…"

"No sé de qué de hablas"

"¿Vas a decirme que no es eso lo queos contó el buen doctor?" pregunta interrogándola con la mirada, pero sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. Regina permanece inmutable, pero con su silencio la Reina Malvada ya obtiene su confirmación. "Lo sentí en el mausoleo… Esa furia asesina visceral e innata en nosotras… Hacía tanto que no la experimentaba…" se relame con su recuerdo. "Pero no tenía sentido… No podía nacer de mí, yo no estaba furiosa en ese momento… Más bien excitada. Y de repente apareciste tú, claro" Dedica una sonrisa de medio lado a su otro yo, que le responde con un silencioso y furibundo desdén. "Al principio dudé. Pero cuando vi a ese insulso y patético pirata de tres al cuarto lo entendí. Los celos de niña pequeña, ese asco casi animal…" enumera con burla. "Puede que quisiera verle en llamas, pero esos sentimientos eran tuyos, no míos. Sólo que yo soy más pasional... no desoigo a mis instintos y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo" termina con una sonrisita dulce diseñada especialmente para provocar a Regina.

"¡No sabes nada…!" ladra cayendo de bruces en su provocación.

"¡Sé todo, Regina!" espeta caminando por la celda de un lado a otro. "Sé qué piensas, qué sientes y tú también lo sabes de mí. Eres consciente de que huiré, de que no podrás pararme, recuperaré lo que es mío y todo volverá a estar en orden!

"No…"

"Volveremos. Seremos poderosas, Regina. O al menos yo lo seré. Y acabaré con todo aquello que me lo impida... incluida la salvadora"

Regina da un paso al frente, rompiendo por completo su quietud. "Jamás"

"¿Por qué?" cuestiona girando su rostro con una curiosidad paternalista "¿Crees que tu Emma es todopoderosa? Ni siquiera podría sacar un conejo de la chistera sin nuestra ayuda y un libro de instrucciones"

"No eres consciente de lo que es capaz…"

"No de tanto como yo. Por eso somos las malas" dictamina agarrándose a los barrotes y enseñando sus dientes en una sádica y cruel sonrisa, en toda una declaración de intenciones.

"No…"

"Ella es nuestra debilidad, Regina. Nos hace frágiles, buenas, patéticas… debe morir" masculla sólo para añadir con una sonrisita burlona. "Además así dejaría de hacerte sufrir una vez tras otra"

Regina respira hondo, reponiéndose de cada golpe y creciéndose frente ella. "No le tocarás un pelo…"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Porque eres incapaz. Lo sé… lo sabemos, ¿recuerdas?" se regodea usando sus propias palabras.

"¿Te refieres a que no la mataré porque nuestro corazoncito hace bum bum cuando ella aparece?" cuestiona riéndose de su propia sugerencia. "Querida… Este vínculo no durará eternamente. Y cuando tú y yo seamos dos seres diferentes... Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? La Reina Malvada no sabe amar, ¿verdad?

Regina niega con la cabeza, furiosa, segura… y sin embargo nerviosa. "No te freno sólo yo... Tú también tienes sentimientos por ella"

"¿Y desde cuándo querer a alguien más que a nada en el mundo ha sido impedimento para mí, Regina?" espeta clavando sus ojos en los de ella. "Diste recuerdos a Henry en el inframundo, ¿no? Pues prepara otro viaje porque Emma será la siguiente..."

"¡No!" chilla y sus manos se elevan en el aire, en un acto reflejo. Su magia traspasa el muro de protección y la reina se eleva en el aire cuando una mano invisible se cierra alrededor de su garganta, cortándole la respiración. Intenta pelear con ella, pero es inútil. Su rostro enrojece por momentos y únicamente puede patalear en el aire mientras siente su pulso acumulándose en su cabeza.

"¿Vas a matarme?" gruñe sin apenas voz. "Hazlo… Por favor… Así renaceré…" Un gemido con el que advierte cómo el agarre se suaviza, aunque aún no toque el suelo y la falta de oxígeno empiece a nublar sus sentidos. "¿No lo entiendes? Si me matas, aquí, indefensa, no serás mejor que yo… Estarás abrazando tu lado oscuro… Y yo volveré a ti, a tu corazón…" sonríe sin oponer más resistencia. "¡Mátame!"

Una orden que rompe contra el pecho de Regina y funciona como un jarro de agua fría. Eso es lo que va a lograr, ¿no? Matarla. Asesinar a su mayor enemigo. El mismo objetivo que siempre tenía en mente la sanguinaria Reina Malvada.

Pero no.

Ella no es así.

Ya no.

Aunque desee verla enterrada más que nada en el mundo.

Baja sus manos y rompe el hechizo de golpe, viniéndose abajo del mismo modo en que lo hace su magia. "No... No soy como tú, ya no"

"Eres patética" reniega desde el suelo, frotando su cuello y poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones vuelven a funcionar. "Y por eso lo perderás todo"

"No… Encontraré la forma de vencerte"

La Reina Malvada sonríe agarrando una vez más los barrotes para acercarse a ella tanto como es capaz. "Yo que tú no lo haría…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta arrepintiéndose una y otra vez de caer en su juego, pero no ser capaz de frenarlo.

"Oh, Regina…" canturrea caminando por la celda con un paseo errante "Siempre has sido tan posesiva… Pero, ¿qué diría tu "familia" si supiesen que ahora a quien quieres poseer es a la otra mamá de Henry?" pregunta deteniéndose sólo para disfrutar de su reacción. Y hasta que no ve sus ojos marrones abrirse casi imperceptiblemente por la ansiedad, no retoma sus palabras. "Es muy sencillo, tócame un solo pelo y todo el mundo sabrá tu secretito"

"También es el tuyo" Traga saliva e intenta recomponerse con una pose que no engaña a los ojos expertos de la Reina.

"Pero a mí me da absolutamente igual, no tengo nada que perder" sonríe. "De hecho me muero por contar con detalles lo que ocurrió en la cripta…" ronronea cerrando los ojos y recreándose en el recuerdo.

"¡No ocurrió nada!" espeta cerrando sus manos, conteniendo el deseo de convocar su magia una segunda vez.

"La vena de tu cuello no dice lo mismo, querida…" se ríe encantada. "Hhhmmmm… No te haces una idea de cómo besa…" susurra convirtiendo su voz en un gemido. "Esa fuerza, esa pasión… Es una lástima que a ti no te desee, porque es delicioso…" jadea cerrando los ojos.

"Basta…" Y la orden suena más furiosa que cualquier grito o advertencia anterior, más fuera de sí, más violento, más peligroso, sin importar que no supere la fuerza de un susurro.

"Puedo cerrar la boca… Ahora y siempre…" canturrea misericordiosa. "Sencillamente déjame en paz y seguiré mi camino con la boca cerrada. ¿Hay trato?"

Por un segundo, siente que Regina claudicará. Esta frente a ella, con la mirada esquiva, las manos abriendo y cerrándose compulsivamente y la respiración alterada. Pero algo cambia. Sus ojos buscan los de la reina y muestra una sonrisa que compite con la de ella.

"¿Sabes qué?" murmura. "Tengo una idea mejor" Extiende su mano frente a la reina y la cierra dando un tirón mágico. La Reina Malvada se lleva las manos a la garganta con gesto de espanto y chilla. Pero nada sale. La alcaldesa sonríe disfrutando de su cara desfigurada por la impotencia y susurra hacia la celda. "Canta, pajarito, canta"

La reina se agarra a los barrotes, desesperada, sin arrancar un solo ruido ni del metal ni de su garganta, mientras Regina sale de la comisaría sin mirar atrás, únicamente molestándose en volver a abrir la puerta del despacho del sheriff antes de desaparecer.

* * *

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Emma tuerce la cabeza intentando descifrar los movimientos de la Reina Malvada. Levanta los brazos, los vuelve a bajar, abre la boca como si fuera a gritar, pero pega un taconazo y después golpea con las manos los barrotes.

Gruñón frunce el ceño. "¿Quizás se ha vuelto loca?"

"O esté jugando a las películas" sugiere Ruby con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos.

La salvadora eleva una ceja hacia su amiga, pero cuando no añade nada y se reafirma en su idea asintiendo a sus propias palabras, Emma suspira: "¿La reina malvada? ¿En serio, Ruby?"

La camarera encoge los hombros, mirando la desesperación y furia de los movimientos sin sentido de la reina. Para Ruby, la prisionera bien podría estar interpretando a la protagonista de Los Pájaros, apartando a los cuervos a base de aspavientos… Sea como sea, los tres permanecen en silencio, observando fascinados a la prisionera que parece enfurecerse al apreciar a sus espectadores aunque no deje de moverse y gesticular.

"Mudito y Sabio dicen que lleva así desde esta mañana" deja caer Gruñón.

Ruby prueba con otra teoría mientras los brazos de la reina dibujan un arco en el aire, como si llamaran su atención. "¿Y no puede ser que haya perdido la voz? ¿Con un constipado, quizás?"

"¿Un constipado express de unas horas y en pleno septiembre?" Esta vez la salvadora eleva ambas cejas, convencida de que Ruby no les está tomando el pelo. Sólo está siendo ella misma. "Sea como sea, igual sí que ha perdido la voz e intenta comunicarse…"

"¿Y si le damos papel y boli?" propone Gruñón. Emma asiente conforme y se gira iniciando la búsqueda del material.

"Esas manos quietas" gruñe Regina desde la puerta de la comisaría exclamando directamente hacia ellos. Los tres se giran a tiempo de ver entrar a la alcaldesa seguida del resto del equipo de crisis. Snow, David, Jekyll y Hook caminan tras ella hasta quedar en torno a la puerta del despacho, bajo cuyo marco se coloca Regina. "Esta así porque anoche yo le quite la voz…" abrevia ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. Ellos la miran fijamente, extrañados, y la Reina Malvada, desde su celda la señala histérica y con un dedo acusador. "Quería asegurarme de que no lanzaba ningún hechizo ni causaba más desastres" responde incómoda contra el cuello de su camisa, pero su explicación es suficiente para que asientan conformes. "Por cierto, Gruñón, felicite a sus hombres. Unos guardianes inmejorables" pide con una enorme y fingida sonrisa, antes de mirar a los presentes en general y a Snow en particular. "Creo que hay un asunto que debemos tratar, ¿no?"

"Si" corrobora Snow, tratando de calmar los ánimos con una sonrisa. "¿Emma has preparado la sala de reuniones?"

Asiente aunque sin apartar los ojos de Regina, que ha hecho saltar su alarma anti mentiras. Pero no dice nada, lo deja estar y responde: "Todo listo"

* * *

La mesa ovalada tiene varias jarras con café, bollos de la abuelita, tostadas y un poco de bacón. Un desayuno improvisado con ayuda de Ruby y Emma para alimentar a todos los convocados allí a primera hora. Las tazas humeantes van de un lado a otro y los bollos desaparecen a una velocidad trepidante, pero Regina no está comiendo. Tiene el estómago cerrado y la mente en otra parte, y Emma, a dos sillas de distancia, no pierde detalle. La alcaldesa da un par de tragos a su café y pasa de largo las bandejas que llegan hasta ella con comida y postres, como si no estuviera allí.

Abre la boca, queriendo decir algo, preguntarle qué tal está o qué ocurre. Pero su madre se adelanta tras darle el último sorbo a su café.

"Regina" pronuncia suavemente, atrayendo la atención de todos los comensales y recuperando la de la alcaldesa. Pestañea un par de veces al mirar a la maestra y cuando Snow percibe que cuenta con su atención, pregunta delicada. "¿Has… has decidido algo?"

"Yo…" Toda la noche pensando, meditando hasta estar segura, y ahora le fallan las palabras. "Yo no creo que sea capaz de…"

"De acabar con ella, ¿verdad?"

"Sí…" resopla dejando caer sus ojos hasta la taza que aún sostiene apenas un segundo. Pero es suficiente para que a Emma se le encoja el estómago ante el conflicto que Regina está sufriendo frente a sus ojos. Gruñón abre la boca, atónito. Y Emma no sabe si es porque la alcaldesa tenga reparos en matar a alguien, dado su pasado, o si quizás pretende quejarse ante la posibilidad de que perdonen la vida de la reina y ésta tenga ocasión de huir. Pero, sea cual sea el motivo, dirige un puntapié nada delicado contra la espinilla del enanito. Este cierra la boca del dolor, y Regina continúa hablando. "Es una tontería, podéis decirlo…" masculla ante el silencio general imperante en la sala. "¿Qué diferencia hay entre esto y lo que intenté hacer en Nueva York? Pero siento que ahora no es en defensa propia, que es un asesinato frío y calculado… Una ejecución." susurra ante esa audiencia que jamás consideró digna de sus explicaciones. Y sin embargo, aquí está. Justificándose ante ellos, deseando que la entiendan. A veces aún se hace extraño ser parte de un equipo… pero incluso los momentos incómodos como este tienen su lado bueno. Este es su bando, ya no está sola y está segura de que nadie aquí la obligaría a hacer nada en contra de su voluntad. Aunque a cambio les deba una explicación… "Y de alguna forma es como matar a una parte de mí. Una que no me gusta y que no voy a volver a ser nunca" se apresura a añadir. "Pero una parte de mí, al fin y al cabo. Y si ya ha muerto gente por mi decisión egoísta de librarme de ella separándonos, no quiero saber qué me tendría reservado la justicia de los cuentos si le quito la vida"

"¿Y entonces que prefieres hacer? ¿La encerramos de por vida?" pregunta David comprensivo, dejando a un lado su preocupación.

Pero Regina niega con la cabeza, diciendo en voz alta lo que todos piensan. "Es un riesgo demasiado grande, no puedo pedir a esta ciudad que asuma tal peligro. Ella lograría escapar algún día, estoy segura"

"¿Entonces?" pregunta Snow frunciendo el ceño, hasta que los ojos marrones se clavan en los de ella, decididos y apagados. "Regina…" murmura. "No estarás pensando en volver a unirte a ella, ¿no?"

"¿Qué otra opción me queda?" pregunta jugando con su taza con un tic nervioso e inconsciente.

David suena más aterrorizado incluso que su esposa al responder. "¿Y tu final feliz?"

Regina respira hondo. "Tendrá que haber otra forma de lograrlo… O quizás sencillamente no haya uno reservado para mí"

"Pero eso no es justo... no te mereces volver a tener que luchar día a día con ella" murmura la maestra negando con la cabeza y apretando la mano de David compungida.

"¿Y este pueblo sí, Snow?" sugiere Regina conteniendo sus propias emociones. Ha tomado la decisión, pero eso no significa que le apetezca dar vueltas sobre ella. Quiere no pensarlo… quiere hacerlo y ya está. "¿Cuántas veces os habéis enfrentado a ella? Casi todos aquí lo habéis sufrido… ¿Queréis pedirle al pueblo de Storybrooke que vuelva a vivir amenazado por la sombra de la Reina?" espeta apretando sus labios por pura frustración. "Recuerda esos tiempos…" pide mientras todos quedan en silencio. Todos menos Emma, que aunque no dice nada boquea mirando rostro por rostro sin dar crédito a los ojos huidizos y las cabezas gachas que encuentra a su alrededor. Todos ellos, supuestos héroes, están dispuestos a dejar a Regina enfrentarse sola con la reina, en lugar de ir todos juntos contra ella. Es pedirle que asuma un uno contra uno para toda su vida cuando podría tratarse de un mil contra uno, ¡¿por qué nadie dice nada?!

"¡Pero…!" exclama escandalizada. Y sin embargo su queja muere en su garganta cuando los ojos marrones se posan sobre ella, furiosos y, al mismo tiempo, suplicantes. Emma se atraganta con sus propias palabras ante esa inesperada mirada y termina por permitirle recuperar la palabra. Aunque a cambio se cruce de brazos, molesta también.

"Jekyll, ¿crees que quizás podrías fabricar un antídoto?" pregunta entrecomillando la última palabra.

"¿Estas segura?" suplica el hombrecito, más consciente que nadie en esa sala del sacrificio que Regina está dispuesta a padecer. Y ni siquiera habla del dolor ni el proceso sucio y lacerante. Es el después. Cuando la suciedad de uno mismo vuelve a ti, dispuesta a quedarse para siempre, exigiéndole que le plantes cara. Día a día. Sin descanso. Pero Regina asiente con firmeza y el, suspira y se coloca las gafas, incómodo. "Sólo he de invertir la fórmula del compuesto. No debería llevarme mucho… Puede que para esta tarde lo tenga, si de verdad es lo q quieres" insiste una última vez.

"Así es…" suspira Regina.

"Espera" La salvadora interrumpe una vez más, con los ojos abiertos y la cara iluminada y ni siquiera la mirada de reproche de Regina logra detenerla esta vez. "Vale, pongamos que lo haces… Quizás haya una forma de que os volváis a unir, pero la reina no pueda plantarte cara, que te deje ser la versión que tú desees sin tener que pelear por ello"

"¿Qué propones?" Odia estar respondiéndola, pero la esperanza en su voz suena tan tentadora que no es capaz de ignorarla.

Emma sonríe al saberse escuchada y responde nerviosa: "Antes de uniros… duérmela" resume con demasiada prisa y nadie a su alrededor parece seguir su razonamiento. "…Con la maldición del sueño"

"¿Qué?" balbucea Regina.

La carcajada risueña de Jekyll resuena por la sala de reuniones. "Sí, tiene sentido…"

"¿Y no caería también Regina en la maldición?" duda Snow.

"No, claro que no" se adelanta el doctor. "Ahora mismo son dos seres absolutamente independientes, no importan los vestigios del vínculo. Si una muere la otra vive, ¿recuerdas? Lo que le ocurra a una de ellas no afectará a la otra... Y si la reina adopta ese estado, debería mantenerlo y de forma exclusiva, incluso aunque volvieran a unirse"

Todos cuchichean entre sí, comentando la estrategia, dando vueltas a ese inesperado cambio de planes, pero Emma sólo tiene ojos para Regina. "¿Qué opinas?

Toma aire y llena sus pulmones con una fuerza que, desde anoche, creía perdida. "Podemos intentarlo"

"Puede ser peligroso…" advierte nerviosa, mordiendo su propio labio inferior.

"No más que cada minuto que ella está ahí fuera" responde convencida y borrando de su mirada ese brillo derrotado. "¿Jekyll?"

"Sí, ¡lo prepararé!" exclama saltando de su silla.

"Gracias" suspira viéndole desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación, antes de dirigirse a los Charming. "¿Podéis encargaros de las guardias…? Hay algo que necesito hacer antes de dormir a la reina malvada"

"Claro, dalo por hecho" asiente David, dando la reunión por terminada y poniéndose en pie con el resto de los presentes. La alcaldesa sonríe agradecida dispuesta a desaparecer como Jeckyll.

"¡Regina!" grita Emma antes de que dé un par de pasos. La alcaldesa se detiene y se gira con educación al escuchar su nombre, pero sus ojos son una silenciosa advertencia. Y aunque casi nadie presta atención, Snow advierte esa mirada y cómo Emma traga hondo del mismo modo en que Regina respira con fuerza , amenazante. "¿Todo bien…?" pregunta muy bajito, muy acongojada.

"Sí, gracias, Emma" responde desprendiendo cordialidad y una apatía prácticamente subliminal. Menos para Snow.

La salvadora abre la boca, pero la mano de su madre la detiene, estrujando su hombro. Regina se da media vuelta sin miramientos y, sólo entonces, Snow susurra: "¿Con que no pasa nada, eh? Deja que le pregunte yo…"

Emma agacha la cabeza con tanta culpabilidad que es imposible de disimular y acepta en silencio. Snow sale tras la sombra de Regina y Emma no tiene más opción que ver a ambas mujeres desaparecer ante sus ojos antes de salir de la sala de reuniones.

* * *

"Regina… ¡Regina!" Los pasos de Snow se aceleran hasta ir casi al trote y le cuesta más de dos gritos conseguir que la alcaldesa se detenga, girándose extrañada y a más de diez metros de la comisaría. "Sí que tienes prisa…" bromea recuperando el aliento al llegar a su vera.

"Yo… Necesito encontrar algo antes de…"

"Ya…" la interrumpe ahorrándole entrar en detalles. "¿Necesitas ayuda con algo o…?"

"No, creo que sé dónde mirar"

"Regina…" murmura Snow con tanta comprensión como puede dejar caer sin que la alcaldesa termine por mandarla muy lejos. "¿Seguro que no quieres compañía o simplemente un poco de apoyo? Lo que vas a hacer no es fácil y… pareces preocupada"

"Estoy bien. Es sólo que…" masculla trabándose y mirando a cualquier otra parte. Pero cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de la pequeña y tierna mujer cede y da paso a una verborrea que ni ella misma entiende. Puede que empiece a considerar a su archi enemiga como parte de su familia y parece ser que, este nuevo estatus, además de resultar muy irónico, le impide cerrar la boca. "Sé quién fue la reina malvada, o quién es. No lo olvido… Pero ni siquiera ella se merece la maldición del sueño eterno, tú la conoces bien. No soy capaz de imaginar a la reina… o imaginarme sufriendo eternamente ese destino"

Snow asiente comprensiva, recordando los detalles de esa agonía. "Tienes toda la razón… ¿Pero entonces por qué aceptaste?"

"Porque puede que no tenga que sufrir exactamente… sino sólo dormir"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Yo…" musita mordiéndose el labio inferior, volviendo a mirar a cualquier parte menos a Snow. "Tú me viste en el bosque encantado… cuando regresamos con la maldición de Pan. Estaba destrozada, necesitaba dejar de sufrir… y puesto que tú no me permitías deshacerme de mi maldito corazón… pensé en…"

"¿En qué, Regina?" pregunta Snow atragantándose con sus propias sospechas.

"No es tan horrible como crees… o quizás es peor, quien sabe" musita con media carcajada sin diversión. "Robin evitó que me pinchara con una poción del sueño que yo misma había adulterado"

"Regina…" boquea angustiada.

"Ey, Snow. Está todo bien, no lo hice, me convenció y si hay algo que le agradezca es haberme salvado de mi misma aquel día… Pero el caso es que esa poción existe, tiene que estar en mi cripta. Y será mucho más benévola con aquel que la padezca que la rueca de Cenicienta o la manzana que te obligué a comer a ti. Sólo un sueño eterno y reparador, sin llamas ni sufrimiento…" murmura acariciando su frente antes de levantar su rostro hasta Snow "¿Suena tan patético como me imagino?"

Frente a ella, Snow sonríe con un dulce orgullo. "Para nada. Suena a que te preocupas por los demás, incluso aunque sean malvados. Suena a que ya eres una de las buenas"

"Lo que yo decía… patético" gruñe cascarrabias, pero sonriendo de lado cuando Snow la abraza por los hombros con un brazo.

"¿Puedo ayudarte a buscarla?"

"No me vendrían mal un par de manos más si quiero encontrarla antes de que Jekyll tenga el antídoto"

"En ese caso, será un placer hurgar entre tus cosas" sonríe Snow poniendo rumbo hacia el coche de Regina.

"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo…" bromea dedicándole esta vez una sonrisa entera y abriendo la puerta del conductor.

* * *

Emma recorre el porche de la mansión. Una y otra vez. Diez pasos para un lado, diez para el otro. Y Jekyll, de personalidad paciente y sosegada, se coloca las gafas por cuarta vez sobre el puente de su nariz, deseando que el suelo bajo los pies de la salvadora se desgaste, se caiga y pare de maldita una vez.

A unos diez metros de ellos, junto a la puerta del garaje, David espera apoyado en el coche de policía mientras dentro la Reina Malvada espera congelada mágicamente a voluntad de Emma. Hace diez minutos, su boca continuaba silenciada y todos los improperios que les dedicaba morían mientras movía los labios recitando sin recitar. Pero sus piernas estaba reventando el asiento del copiloto y Emma decidió inmovilizarla antes de que desmontara a patadas todo el coche patrulla.

Un fugaz momento de paz para la salvadora, que pudo dejar la mente en blanco mientras convocaba su magia para el hechizo paralizador. Pero el resto del tiempo ha sido agónico. Llevan allí menos de quince minutos, pero para la salvadora es una eternidad. Habían acordado las nueve de la noche, pero Regina y Snow no aparecen y aunque han dicho que están de camino, los nervios de la salvadora no encuentran consuelo.

No hasta que un motor resuena por la desierta calle y el coche de Regina gira la manzana.

Emma se detiene ipso facto en el sitio y escucha como a su vera Jekyl farfulla: "Por fin... ¡qué paz!"

La salvadora se gira de soslayo hacia él, esperando ver su cara de alivio dirigida hacia el coche, pero el doctor mira directamente a sus botas. Quiere fulminarle con la mirada, aunque probablemente tenga razones para quejarse, pero no llega a hacerlo. Regina se baja del coche a toda velocidad y con semblante neutro y, a su lado, Snow.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunta Emma como si no llevara quince minutos martirizando a Jekyll.

"Lo tenemos" celebra Snow levantando un frasquito que la salvadora mira con detenimiento aunque no tenga ni idea de qué está mirando.

"Vayamos dentro, es hora de empezar" pide Regina tomando aire con fuerza y cerrando la puerta de su coche. Todos se ponen en marcha y la alcaldesa tiene un fugaz momento para sí misma. Mira sus dedos, que aún están junto a la puerta. Tiemblan igual que los de una niña pequeña. Respira hondo una segunda vez y se pone en marcha.

* * *

La Reina Malvada está sentada en todo su esplendor sobre la cama de Regina y es la viva imagen de una muñeca diabólica. Tiesa, estática, pero con rictus furioso y endemoniado. Siguiéndoles con la mirada allí a donde van, porque sus ojos son lo único que Regina le ha permitido mover.

Desde que empezaron a subirla indignamente en brazos hasta que llegó al colchón, David casi recibió dos mordiscos y la alcaldesa juraría haber leído de sus labios frases como "Regina ama a Emma" y "Vais a morir todos". Y aunque las amenazas le daban un poco igual, y más viniendo de una estatua con la forma de la reina malvada, no podía arriesgarse a que nadie leyera sus silenciosas palabras. Así que congeló también su rostro, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que David agradeció no perder ningún trozo de su anatomía expuesto a los dientes de la reina.

En torno a la reina, los presentes se mueven de un lado a otro, dejando listos los últimos preparativos. Jekyll abre su pequeño maletín y saca un tubo de ensayo en el que vierte la nueva fórmula antes de rellenar dos jeringuillas, Snow sostiene la pócima que Regina y ella han traído del mausoleo y David hace estiramientos después de cargar con la Reina Malvada. Y luego está Emma cuya presencia, tanto su majestad como la alcaldesa, ven absolutamente innecesaria por ahora. Pero la Reina Malvada no puede quejarse en voz alta y Regina no se atreve para no levantar sospechas, así que tolera su presencia con silenciosa resignación.

Pero no hay nadie más.

Ni siquiera Henry, que se ha quejado hasta la saciedad, ni el resto de miembros del gabinete de crisis.

Querían concederle cierta discreción, otorgarle intimidad en un momento tan importante y significativo. Aunque todos están pendientes, pegados al teléfono, preparados por si ocurriera cualquier emergencia y tuvieran que salir corriendo hacia allí.

Pero los nervios de Regina no entienden de intimidad ni calma. Su cuerpo cosquillea con un nerviosismo que amenaza con destrozar sus entrañas y sus manos se abren y cierran convulsivamente. Todo va a ir bien, está segura… se repite una y otra vez. Pero no está segura. Y peor aún… ni siquiera está segura de que quiera que todo salga bien. Si sucede… la reina y ella volverán a ser una, su destino estará ligado al de ese monstruo, su final feliz estará una vez más condenado al fracaso por el pasado que cargará en sus hombros. Las luchas diarias contra su peor yo volverán a ser una constante. Y en un mundo donde todo lo que quiere está destinado a desaparecer, esas luchas serán una auténtica batalla a vida o muerte constante.

Abre y cierra las manos una vez más.

No quiere pensarlo. Necesita dejar la mente en blanco. Cierra sus ojos… pero advierte los de la reina sobre ella. Los abre solo para encontrar a su otro yo atravesándola con un odio líquido, una furia inhumana, una rabia que podría deshacer los polos.

Y Regina suspira un poco más aliviada.

Pase lo que pase, ha mirado a su peor enemigo, a sí misma, a la cara. Una visión que le recuerda contra qué está luchando. Y ahora tiene más claro que nunca que no cederá ante su lado oscuro. Jamás.

Puede que unir sus esencias sea una tortura, pero al menos le ha servido para recobrar fuerzas.

Deja de abrir y cerrar sus manos y suelta el aire. "¿Todos preparados?"

A su vera Snow, Emma y David permanecen de pie, quietos, rodeando la cama y Jekyll coloca ambas jeringuillas sobre la mesilla de noche.

"Estamos listos" murmura Emma. Y aunque Regina no la mira, ni se dirige directamente a ella, la salvadora es consciente de que la respuesta es sólo para ella.

"Si algo sale mal, ya sabes qué tie…"

"Nada va a salir mal" interrumpe con firmeza y esta vez sí recibe la mirada de Regina. Más turbada y menos furiosa que durante las últimas 24 horas. Aunque sus ojos sigan siendo como cuchillos enfadados lanzados contra Emma. "No estoy aquí para frenarte si despierta la Reina Malvada, porque no va a ocurrir"

"¿Entonces para qué?" pregunta sin poder contenerse

"Sólo voy a darte los buenos días cuando despertéis siendo una" sonríe transmitiéndole una calma casi tangible que Regina rechaza con una mirada molesta, aunque caliente su pecho y relaje sus pulsaciones.

"Está bien… no lo pospongamos más" pide con un carraspeo, tendiendo su mano hacia Snow, que deposita en ella el pequeño frasco rosa y una diminuta aguja de coser.

La alcaldesa se sienta sobre el colchón, a centímetros del cuerpo congelado, moja la punta metálica con mucho cuidado y la aguja brilla durante un instante. Los ojos de la Reina Malvada se abren, mostrando un pavor que desfigura sus rastros y la hace más humana, hasta dejar de parecer una muñeca diabólica. Pero Regina no puede echarse atrás. Las personas en ese dormitorio son un recordatorio de todo por lo que está luchando y este sacrificio es una nimiedad en comparación a mantener a salvo a los suyos. Porque es así. Aunque le repatee, todos en ese cuarto, TODOS, forman parte de su familia y amigos. Y nada les hará daño. Mucho menos la peor versión de ella misma.

"Lo siento…" murmura entrecortándose. Y se disculpa de corazón, rota al mirar a los ojos de esa Reina Malvada que no es más que una mujer herida, con el corazón despedazado y una dolorosa, desesperada, autodestructiva sed de sangre. Sostiene su mano y la gira sosteniéndola bocarriba. Eleva la aguja y enfrenta a la Reina a los ojos. "De verdad que sí" musita mientras las pupilas oscuras y furiosas se clavan en las suyas, del mismo modo en que la aguja atraviesa la suave piel.

El marrón de los ojos de la reina se apaga lentamente, sus párpados caen igual que el telón de un teatro y, aunque no se mueve ni un centímetro, el cuerpo deja de estar en tensión para ceder como un saco ante el hechizo paralizador.

La Reina Malvada ya no está. Larga vida a la malvada durmiente… piensa Regina para sí, echándose a un lado y apartándose de ella. La respiración de la Reina Malvada es suave y constante, casi inexistente.

"Está bien, puedes retirar tu magia" pide Regina colocando su ropa y apartando sus propios hechizos de la garganta y el rostro de la reina. La magia regresa a ella sin mayor esfuerzo, abandonando un cuerpo que roza el estado del coma. Emma obedece al momento y, con un giro de muñeca, el cuerpo frente a ellos se vence. Un peso muerto que entre Regina y Snow colocan con delicadeza hasta que parece estar durmiendo plácidamente, mientras los demás miran a cualquier otro lado

"¿Estás bien?" susurra Snow apretando su mano.

"Sí…" carraspea apartando los ojos de la reina. "Así dormida parece buena, ¿verdad?" bromea arrancándoles una sonrisa. La primera parte está conseguida, el resto depende de ella. Y lo va a lograr. "Jekyll, ¿empezamos?"

El doctor asiente varias veces antes de responder. "Mantente en contacto la reina… y túmbate, es mejor que estés cómoda"

Regina obedece paso a paso y, aunque quiere cerrar la boca, termina por preguntar, muy bajito: "¿Dolerá?"

"Nunca lo he hecho antes, no hay forma de saberlo…" musita abatido.

"Pero todo apunta a que sí, ¿verdad?" responde con media sonrisa resignada, remangando su brazo y dejándolo a su merced. Destensa sus hombros, cierra los ojos y trata de dejar su mente en blanco, de no pensar en el sufrimiento que vendrá a continuación.

Emma carraspea en medio de la habitación y un ojo color chocolate se abre amenazante, buscándola y pidiéndole que se calle sin palabras. Pero la salvadora no se deja amedrentar y murmura sonriente: "Con eso sí puedo ayudar"

"¿Perdón?"

"Puedo mitigar el dolor si es que lo hay" insiste encantada.

"¿Y cómo?" cuestiona manteniendo a raya su hostilidad pero sin ser capaz de dedicarle ni media sonrisa agradecida.

"Magia" Es toda la respuesta que obtiene. Y antes de poder refutar o quejarse, la salvadora toma asiento junto a ella en el colchón, mueve su mano y sostiene la de Regina sin preguntar. La misma del brazo en el que Jekyll va a inyectar su fórmula. La alcaldesa dirige su peor gesto de disconformidad a la salvadora, pero Emma la ignora rotundamente. Sólo se molesta en apartarse, para que Jekyll pueda trabajar con libertad, y en anunciar, sin soltar su mano: "Estamos listas"

Regina toma aire, furiosa por tantas libertades, y masculla con menos disimulo que antes. "Eso mismo…"

Jekyll asiente hacia ambas mujeres en silencio y sostiene la jeringuilla, con ceremonioso cuidado. Pone a prueba la aguja dejando salir un par de gotas y, cuando está seguro, dispone la piel de Regina con una mano y se prepara para atravesarla con suavidad. Toma aire, la alcaldesa también a su vez, y la jeringuilla se introduce en ella con un suave movimiento. Regina odia mostrarse débil, patética e indefensa. Y odia que haya tantos testigos para presenciarlo, pero no puede evitar prepararse para lo que vendrá. Cierra los ojos y la boca con fuerza y justo cuando su corazón empieza a encabritarse víctima de la adrenalina, unos dedos se cierran entorno a los suyos y aprietan con un cariño que le desborda, y que acelera su corazón con más fuerza que el miedo. No le devuelve el apretón, es una mujer fuerte y, sobre todo, está furiosamente enfadada con Emma, pero siente cómo parte de su miedo se fuga con ese pequeño gesto. Y aunque no quiera agradecérselo, lo hace.

El doctor espera paciente unos segundos, hasta que Regina parece reponerse del pinchazo, antes de inocular su fórmula. Pero cuando lo hace, la alcaldesa deja de pensar y sólo siente. Siente el calor que abrasa sus venas desde dentro, siente su propia piel retorcerse ante esa invasión líquida y siente sus entrañas lacerándose, llamando a su otra mitad. Está dispuesta a gritar y llorar, no importa quién pueda verla. Pero justo cuando va a hacerlo, cuando el dolor está cerca de vencerla, una narcótica y cálida presencia combate cada dolorosa, lacerante y desgarradora secuela.

Es Emma. Es su magia, canalizando el dolor.

No lo hace desaparecer, es tal cantidad de sufrimiento que es incapaz de desvanecerlo. Pero Regina apenas lo advierte más allá de una leve sensación que oprime su cuerpo y hace rechinar sus dientes. Emma está absorbiendo todo el dolor que su magia no puede borrar y los dedos de la salvadora aprisionan los suyos con fuerza. Regina abre los ojos a tiempo de verla a su lado, sin moverse, sin emitir el más mínimo ruido, la más mínima queja, sólo aguantando, firme y segura bajo todo ese dolor que ha de estar padeciendo. La alcaldesa quiere devolverle el apretón, agradecerle silenciosamente semejante sacrificio.

Pero la poción ha empezado a hacer efecto.

Advierte su pecho dividirse en dos, y mira su cuerpo aterrada, pero nada parece diferente. Nada excepto la figura de la reina malvada en coma y tumbada a su vera. Allí donde ambos cuerpos se tocan comienza a difuminarse, como si fueran siamesas, unidas tan sólo por esos centímetros. Puede intuir los rostros de todos los presentes, aterrados, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Incluso advierte los estremecimientos de Emma o los del cuerpo inconsciente a su vera, pero ella no siente nada. Ni dolor, ni calma. Nada. Cierra los ojos y procura respirar hondo. Intenta tranquilizarse, llenar sus pulmones y resistir. Pero con la segunda exhalación, su consciencia se hunde hasta desaparecer. Cree escuchar su nombre, a lo lejos, pero quien sabe… Ella sólo ve una oscura tranquilidad.

* * *

"Jekyll, ¡Jekyll!" exclama Emma encogida sobre su propio cuerpo. El dolor la ha doblado hasta obligarla a apoyarse en sus rodillas, pero no ha soltado a Regina ni un solo momento. Advierte la mano de Snow sobre su espalda, preocupada, preguntando algo sobre su estado. Pero le da igual. Sólo le importa Regina y Jekyll, que no se mueve de su sitio, con cara de anonadado. "¡Doctor!" chilla una tercera vez, logrando al fin que reaccione. El hombre aparta los ojos del colchón, donde ya sólo hay una persona, y la mira fascinado. "¿Qué le ocurre?" espeta rozando el grito y por un momento, piensa que habla de él y su parálisis. Pero los ojos claros se mueven alternativamente entre él y la alcaldesa, que permanece inconsciente y su cabeza termina uniendo los puntos.

"¡Oh!" exclama estirándose hacia su maletín. Rebusca hasta sacar un fonendoscopio que apoya sobre el pecho de la alcaldesa y todos aguardan en silencio. Mueve la pequeña pieza metálica sobre su tórax y deja escapar una pequeña sonrisita, aunque antes de anunciar nada se mueve un par de veces más sobre sus pulmones. Cuando escucha lo que espera, recoge su instrumental y sonríe a los presentes. "Todo parece en orden"

"Pero está…" musita Emma elevando la mano que aún aprieta y que parece un peso muerto.

"Inconsciente, eso es todo" se adelanta con voz tranquila. Estira su mano hasta el maletín solo para guardar el fonendo y alcanzar una diminuta linterna con aspecto futurista. "Sus constantes vitales son normales, respira perfectamente…" musita elevando por turnos los párpados de la alcaldesa e iluminándolos con su luz. "…y sus pupilas reaccionan normal. Todo parece indicar que la unión ha sido un éxito"

"¿Entonces?"

"Está agotada, sólo eso" sonríe, intentando tranquilizarla. "Era de esperar que sus fuerzas se vencieran ante el esfuerzo. Un sueño reparador y despertará como nueva" añade recolocándose las gafas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitará?" pregunta observando el cuerpo profundamente relajado de Regina, junto a la forma del colchón donde antes se encontraba también la Reina Malvada.

"Unas horas, quizás un día… No puedo predecirlo con exactitud"

"Y cuando despierte…" suspira sin soltar su mano.

"Si todo está en orden, tendremos a una alcaldesa despierta con una reina malvada hibernando en su interior…" confirma con paciencia.

"Seguro que su inconsciencia no es por culpa de la maldición, ¿no?" insiste, logrando incluso crispar los nervios del tranquilo doctor.

"Emma. Seguro" remata con una tensa sonrisa. "Las constantes son las de un vivo echando una siesta, no las de una bella durmiente"

"Está bien…" responde mirando exhaustivamente a Regina en busca de alguna señal de peligro. Pero es cierto. Todo parece en orden. Incluso su instinto está tranquilo. Es su propia ansiedad la que despierta sus nervios, pero no puede evitar preocuparse ante una imagen tan insólita como Regina profundamente dormida y casi ronroneando, frágil y expuesta. "Entonces esperáremos" suspira.

"Sí…" musita David estrechando su hombro. "Hablando de eso, deberíamos turnarnos. ¿Quién hará la primera guardia?" Una pregunta que no es más que una cortesía para confirmar lo que ya todos dan por hecho.

"Yo" responde Emma, soltando por fin la mano de Regina y poniéndose en pie mientras los últimos vestigios de dolor desaparecen de su cuerpo.

"Bien…" David asiente conforme sin la más mínima sorpresa. "Cuídala y mantennos informados" pide abrazando a su hija por los hombros.

"Hecho" responde dejándose estrujar. "Tranquilizar a Henry y decirle que podrá venir a ver a Regina en cuanto despierte"

Jekyll y David dejan atrás la habitación y Snow abraza a su hija tratando de rebajar sus nervios. "¿Cuándo venimos a sustituirte?"

"Cuando despierte…" responde entre sus brazos.

Snow se separa lo justo para enfrentar su mirada, con el morro torcido. "Emma…"

"Mamá, lo digo en serio. No quiero que nada vaya mal… No me iré hasta que despierte"

"Emma…"

"¿Qué?"

"Regina está muy furiosa contigo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Mamá!" brama avergonzándose, pero tratando de sonar ofendida, mientras que la empuja con delicadeza hacia la puerta.

"¿Pero qué le has hecho? ¿Seguro que es buena idea que tú seas la primera persona que vea ahora que la Reina vuelve a estar en su interior?"

"¡La Reina está dormida!"

"Nos va a matar… nos va a matar a todos…" Va farfullando preocupada mientras sale definitivamente por la puerta, con Emma sin dejar de empujarla.

* * *

Rasga poco a poco su consciencia, intenta regresar a ella. Está profundamente dormida. Pero empieza a ser consciente de ello. Sus extremidades pesan igual que si un elefante durmiera sobre ella y abrir los ojos parece imposible. Intenta levantar sus brazos para frotar su cara. Imposible. Ahí no se mueve nada. Prueba una segunda vez, pero siente que su cuerpo ha gastado todas las energías de las que disponía y estás están regresando lentamente, muy lentamente, a su cuerpo.

Lo único que logra mover es su garganta. Para gruñir de frustración. Pero muy muy bajito.

"¿Regina?"

Una voz se cuela en su limbo de sueño y consciencia. Alguien ha dicho su nombre. No reconoce ni la voz, pero ese estímulo despierta sus sentidos un poquito más y la empuja a abrir sus ojos. Lo intenta párpado a párpado, muy despacio, esforzándose hasta la extenuación. Pero lo consigue.

Abre los ojos.

Y sólo ve oscuridad.

Y por un momento teme que se haya quedado ciega.

Pero advierte movimiento a su lado, una sombra, y vuelve a gruñir.

No está ciega. Es de noche y las luces están apagadas.

"Regina, ¿me escuchas?"

Esta vez sí que reconoce la voz. Es Emma. Suena medio dormida, pero no hay duda. Es la salvadora. Tensa su espalda, incómoda y ese es el segundo movimiento que logra de su cuerpo tras haber abierto los ojos. Quiere responder alguna impertinencia sobre qué hace ahí y por qué a oscuras, pero sólo le sale un segundo gruñido que casi se parece a palabras.

"Espera, tengo un poco de agua, ¿quieres?"

"Ñññgggmmmsssiii…"

"Está bien…" murmura y mientras el cuello de Regina se va desentumeciendo, escucha los pasos de Emma por el cuarto. La salvadora. De todos tenían que dejar a la salvadora. ¿No había nadie más que ella? Incluso Gold habría sido una opción mejor. Acaba de recibir una inyección de ácido y tragarse a una reina malvada, ¿no ha sido sufrimiento suficiente? "Toma…" El murmullo de Emma llega hasta sus oídos y advierte el tacto contra su boca de algo que debe ser una pajita. Mueve los labios hasta retenerla y escucha un suave susurro: "Bebe despacio, no te atragantes"

El líquido, delicioso y frío, se desliza placenteramente por su garganta, devolviéndola a la vida y ayudando al resto de su cuerpo a hacer lo mismo. Pestañea un par de veces con el segundo trago y en el tercero mueve pesarosa su brazo hasta alcanzar ella misma el vaso que sostiene Emma.

"Gracias…" Es lo primero que pronuncia Regina con la voz rasposa y el ánimo agotado. Pero no suena agradecida, ni amigable, ni educada siquiera. Es un mero formalismo mientras le quita el vaso para beber sola. "Ahora ya puede irse"

"¿Qué?" tartamudea Emma.

Regina da un último trago y deja el vaso a tientas sobre la mesilla de noche. "Ya me ha oído"

La sombra que es Emma se cuadra, cruzando los brazos y permaneciendo recta sobre la silla que ha colocado junto a la cama. "No me iré hasta que sepa que estás bien"

Regina hace volar su mano hasta que se estampa contra el interruptor de la pared y de golpe todo el cuarto se ilumina. La salvadora pestañea un par de veces temiendo que sus pupilas se hayan calcinado y Regina se remueve hasta quedar sentada sobre su colchón. Advierte que tiene una manta que no recordaba haber cogido, cubriéndola de hombros para abajo y preservando su calor.

"Ya lo ha visto, estoy perfectamente" gruñe sentada contra su cabecero, aunque le cueste horrores mantener la cabeza recta. "Ahora fuera"

"Regina…" suspira Emma paciente y alargando la mano hasta su frente, para hacer unas comprobaciones. La alcaldesa levanta sus manos, agitándolas y tratando de apartar o golpear la de Emma. Pero sus fuerzas continúan a media asta y no consigue acertar, así que opta por gruñirla.

"Déjeme"

"Si crees que por que uses la tercera persona o porque aletees con tus manos voy a dejarte aquí, estás muy equivocada"

"¿Y qué se necesita para mandarla lejos, señorita Swan?"

"Regina…"

"Sé perfectamente cómo me llamo"

"¿Quieres que me vaya? Pues habla conmigo"

"¿Se da cuenta de lo contradictorio y estúpido que es eso?"

"Si lo haces sabré que estás bien" suspira apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, hasta que su rostro queda a la altura del de Regina. La alcaldesa rehúye su mirada y observar sus ojos en busca de alguna señal de peligro es una tarea casi imposible para Emma. "Y me iré si quieres" añade rindiéndose.

"¿Y de qué pretende hablar para poder marcharse?" pregunta con recochineo, remarcando la incongruencia de su idea.

"Dime sólo una cosa…"

"Se.ñ .ta Swan…"

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?"

Regina pone los ojos en blanco, hastiada. "Dios… ¿Va a durar mucho esta cantinela?"

"Hasta que lo consiga. O al menos hasta que lo haya intentado todo…"

"Se supone que está aquí para asegurarse de que me encuentro bien y lo único que está consiguiendo es que mi cabeza quiera explotar…" gruñe frotando sus sienes y cerrando los ojos.

Emma se agacha a su lado, acariciando su hombro, tratando de que la mire cara a cara. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Sigue usted hablando?" ladra apartándose de su mano con un movimiento brusco. "Entonces la respuesta es no"

La salvadora traga hondo, conteniendo un gallo de pura impotencia y encogiendo sus dedos. "No soporto haber retrocedido de esta forma… No puedo soportar la sola idea de que me odies. Otra vez. Sé que me lo merezco pero…"

"No le odio…" interrumpe, rematándolo con una sonrisa. "Me sois indiferente"

"Regina… Por favor"

"Ya he hablado con usted. Ahora, fuera"

"No me iré, Regina. Te lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir. Regáñame, chíllame, insúltame, lo que quieras, me lo merezco…"

"Señorita Swan…." Cada vez más impaciente, más amenazante.

"…Pero haz algo. Tengo que arreglarlo…"

"¡Señorita SWAN!"

"Necesito arreglarlo" suplica apretando la colcha entre sus manos.

"Fuera…" ladra amenazante.

"Regina, por favor, por favor, por favor…"

"¡Emma…!"

"No me odies, por favor, por favor…"

"Basta…"

"Dime cómo lo arreglo…"

"No hay nada que arreglar"

"No me miras, no me hablas, ni siquiera te ríes de mí…"

"He dicho que basta…"

"No debí dejarme confundir, no debí besarla, yo…"

"Basta…"

"Habrá algo que pueda hacer, lo que sea, yo…"

"¡BASTA!" chilla fuera de sí. Por primera vez, enfrenta sus ojos a los de Emma y lo hace con la mirada inyectada en sangre, la vena de su cuello hinchada y su rostro iluminado con un intenso rojo furia. "¡He dicho que basta!" ordena a una salvadora que cierra la boca de golpe y con un sonido hueco. "¡No hay nada que pueda hacer porque el problema es todo el mundo, es cualquiera!"

"¿Cua… cualquiera?" repite muy bajito y muy preocupada, temiendo seriamente haber desquiciado a Regina hasta el punto de provocarle un colapso.

"¡¿Por qué cualquiera vale?! ¡¿Por qué todos valen… menos yo?!"

Abre la boca y los ojos, confusa. "¿Cómo…?" No sabe de qué le habla, pero ya está segura. La ha hecho enloquecer.

"Todos valen para ti, cualquiera. No importa que sean escoria humana, que no te merezcan… cualquiera sirve. Ese ladrón que fue capaz de abandonarte en la cárcel y embarazada… Ese condenado motorista misterioso y mentiroso compulsivo que debía protegerte y te dejó sola en aquel orfanato… Este maldito pirata maltratador que ni siquiera te respeta… Incluso esa adolescente usurpadora de casas, cleptómana y medio dragona" enumera a voz en grito. "Lo he soportado. A todos y cada uno de ellos… ¡UNA Y OTRA VEZ! Pensando, creyendo, intentando entender que tendrían algo que yo no…" chilla fuera de sí, con su vena palpitando y una humedad latente que baña sus palabras por debajo de toda esa furia desatada. "Pero la Reina Malvada… Ella es yo, es mi peor versión, es un monstruo, es vengativa y una zorra, ni siquiera sabe querer… ¡¿E incluso ella sirve antes que yo?!"

"¿Qué…?" tartamudea lívida, congelada, confusa.

Regina coge aire por la nariz, igual que un dragón despertando, reponiéndose de su discurso a bocajarro. "Fuera"

"Regina, estás celosa… Las bolas de fuego que la Reina Malvada lanzó a Hook… No eran de su parte, ¿verdad? Eras tú… ¿transmitiéndole tus celos?"

El labio de Regina tiembla, sus ojos tintinean, pero su voz resuena con una firmeza que rompe contra el pecho de Emma y la obliga a retroceder. Incluso aunque las mejillas de la alcaldesa se hayan teñido de vergüenza y desprendan un calor casi tangible. "He dicho que se vaya de mi casa, ¡YA!"

"Regina…" carraspea atónita. "Nunca han sido todos menos tú…"

"¿Bromeas?" gruñe enseñando los dientes. "Graham, el mono volador…"

"¡Regina!" exclama de pura frustración, deteniendo su retahíla antes de que añada más nombres. Pero aunque cierre la boca, aunque no siga gritando, los ojos de Regina siguen sin pestañear y su nariz se abre amenazante con cada inhalación. "Nunca han sido ellos. Siempre has sido tú, antes tú, sólo tú…" musita bajito, torpe, mordiéndose la lengua al tartamudear. "Pero es que jamás pensé que TÚ fueras una opción"

Un susurro tenue, temeroso, tímido, suave, pero que borra a su paso el color rojo de la cara de Regina. El vaivén de su pecho al respirar furioso. Incluso rebaja un poquito las pulsaciones de la vena del cuello. Los ojos chocolate pestañean y se pierden en los verde claro, neutros, implorando sin palabras. Emma sonríe con inocencia, con un candor que nace de su estómago, revuelto por mil maripositas, y de su piel, erizada de pies a cabeza, víctima de una emoción casi infantil. Y justo cuando su sonrisa va a crecer, cuando se acerca unos centímetros a esa cama, cuando estira su brazo hacia Regina… La alcaldesa vuelve a enrojecer y a enseñar los dientes, y Emma aparta la mano temiendo perder un dedo.

"Te seguí sin dudar hasta Nueva York, Camelot… ¡incluso al mismísimo infierno, joder!" brama furiosa volviendo a agitar los brazos frente a su cuerpo. "¿Es que eso no te dio siquiera una pista? ¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Qué te pidiese una maldita cita?!" ladra cada vez más alto.

Pero esta vez ya no la evita, ya no mira a ningún otro lado, sólo a Emma. Y su voz no resuena con ese eco húmedo y tiritante, ni su furia da realmente miedo. Y la salvadora no puede evitar sonreír de lado al intuir cada señal, cada pequeño gramo de alivio aligerando su pecho, cada palpitación de su corazón, desbocándose ante lo que está ocurriendo. Regina no cree que sea una enferma. Regina no la odia. Regina estaba celosa. Regina, de hecho, aún lo está. Sonríe, aunque se la juegue, pero no puede evitarlo. Son tontas, las dos.

"Pues eso habría facilitado las cosas, sin lugar a dudas…" musita encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que se la juega, pero sin poder evitarlo. Es tan feliz que, si no salta a esa cama, es porque aún permanece fascinada, sin creer que nada de esto pueda estar sucediendo. "Si hubiera sabido que tú… no habría habido ningún otro…"

Regina cierra los ojos, lenta y dolorosamente. "Pero lo hubo… lo hay" Traga hondo, conteniendo las lágrimas tras sus párpados y elevando la barbilla para engullirlas.

"Pero ya no lo habrá."

Emma suena tan cerca, tan condenadamente cerca, que Regina abre los ojos de golpe, asustada. Y ahí está la salvadora. Frente a ella. A centímetros de su rostro. Sonriendo y apoyándose en el colchón, sentándose junto a sus piernas, rozándola con el calor que desprende su cuerpo. Regina vuelve a tragar hondo, pero esta vez para engullir los nervios.

"Emma, no…"

"Ya no lo habrá" repite en un susurro, recortando un centímetro más. "Bueno… son las tres de la madrugada. En cuanto sea una hora decente para mantener una conversación como esa… ya no lo habrá."

"Quieres decir…" duda con la boca seca y el corazón desbocado. "Vas a…" No quiere terminar la frase. No quiere ilusionarse. No quiere despertarse si está soñando.

"…A hacer lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo" susurra Emma por ella, lamiendo sus labios, acercándose hasta que su nariz roza con la de la alcaldesa.

Regina abre de golpe los ojos y Emma trastabilla frenándose en seco al escuchar la voz de la alcaldesa. "¿Has dicho que son las tres de la mañana?"

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa ahora?" pregunta entre divertida y avergonzada, con media sonrisa. Regina, azorada, aprieta sus labios entre sí, sin creer que, efectivamente ella misma haya detenido ese preciso instante. Y más aún para hacer semejante pregunta. Pero Emma no se aleja ni un centímetro y susurra, apartando un mechón oscuro de su frente. "Sí, parece que la fusión agotó tus energías"

Regina se deja caer sobre esa caricia y pestañea más tiempo del normal, disfrutando de ella. "¿Llevas aquí todo el día?"

La salvadora asiente, perdida en los ojos marrones que se abren frente a ella. "Necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas bien…"

"No lo estoy…" musita Regina torciendo el morro. "Tengo dentro de mí una reina malvada psicópata"

"Y dormida…" protesta Emma. "Y aunque no fuera así… es parte de ti, y me gustas por entero"

El corazón de Regina se encabrita, libre, osado, infinitamente feliz. No vale cualquiera, sólo ella. ELLA. Le gusta a Emma.

Pero aún necesita más. Aún hay barreras patentes, aún hay miedos, aún hay demasiado pasado a sus espaldas cómo para dejarse llevar sin más.

"¿Incluso aunque guarde una bestia dormida en mi interior?" duda.

Emma niega con la cabeza, sin creer la forma en que Regina se ve a si misma. "Creo que precisamente eso, esa lucha que te he visto afrontar durante años contra tu lado oscuro sin rendirte nunca, es parte de lo que me enamoró de ti"

Enamorar. Emma ha usado esa palabra. Para referirse a sentimientos. A sus sentimientos. Hacia ella, para ser más exactos. Y sigue habiendo barreras, y golpes por curar, y hasta que se haga de día Emma no podrá… tener cierta conversación. Pero joder. Ha dicho enamorar. Y eso no hay alcaldesa, ni reina malvada, ni mujer que lo pueda tolerar.

Agarra la tela del cuello de la salvadora, como si fuera necesario para mantenerla a su vera, y abre la boca. Quiere hablar, o besarla, o hacer ambas cosas a la vez. Y sólo le frena la sonrisa de Emma y su voz, volviendo a envolverla.

"Te quiero a ti entera… a cada parte de ti" susurra con esa inocencia de la que sólo es capaz la salvadora, como si no estuviera diciendo nada fuera de lo común, como si la alcaldesa estuviera acostumbrada a escuchar algo así cada día, cada hora. Y más aún de ella. Regina intenta digerir cada palabra, todo, y frente a ella, a seis centímetros de separación, la sonrisa de Emma se torna pícara, casi traviesa. "Además está claro que un poquito la reina malvada también me gusta..."

Regina pega un tirón a la camisa de Emma, torciendo el morro y entrecerrando los ojos. Muy molesta y sólo un poco divertida. "No me lo recuerdes..."

"Quería que fueras tú… con cada beso, sólo quería que fueras tú"

"Haberlo dicho antes…"

"Haberme pedido esa cita…"

"La próxima vez te vas al infierno sola…"

"¿No crees que ya hemos pasado suficiente tiempo separadas…?"

"Suficiente…" repite Regina, sin orden, ni concierto, ni voz apenas. Sólo con hambre. Mucha. Tira una vez más de la camisa de Emma y con ella de toda la salvadora, hasta que sus labios colisionan con los suyos. Al fin. Un beso pospuesto durante minutos que en realidad equivalen a años y que la devora desde las entrañas hasta su boca, donde un gemido muere contra los labios de la salvadora. Es Emma, son sus besos, sus caricias, su respiración, mezclándose con la suya. Rompiendo todas sus fantasías para superarlas con una felicidad que duele, a la que su cuerpo no está acostumbrado. Los labios de la salvadora marcan los suyos con saliva y una entrega que la derrite y entonces lo advierte. Un fuego en su interior, una liberación que roza lo demencial y que obliga a su corazón a latir descontrolado… casi por dos.

"Oh mierda…" farfulla rompiendo el beso con torpeza, pestañeando perpleja.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" tartamudea Emma, apurada y temerosa. "¿Mucha lengua? ¿Te he mordido?"

"No, no… el beso…" murmura casi con un gemido por voz. Carraspea avergonzada y lo intenta de nuevo. "El beso… bien. Pero acabas…. Acabas de despertar a alguien"

"¿Cómo?" pregunta Emma mirando a todas partes.

"La Reina Malvada… Ya no está dormida" Un susurro asombrado, pero libre de miedo, de preocupaciones. Sólo calma. Se toca el pecho, reconociendo esa sombra que nada entre sus costillas, oscura, malvada, pero más tenue y mortecina, que nunca.

Los ojos de la salvadora se abren de par en par, luminosos y tan felices que Regina se ve obligada a acariciar su mejilla. "¿Soy tu amor verdadero?" pregunta inclinándose con adoración hacia su mano.

"El de las dos, parece ser…"

"Pues sí que ha sido eficaz mi plan..." gruñe Emma sin gruñir, virando los ojos con resignación.

"Bueno, has conseguido lo que pretendíamos… ¿no?" pregunta contra sus labios temblando antes incluso de retomar su beso. "Ella ha dormido hasta que yo he encontrado mi final feliz" Un susurro tan dulce como rotundo y que muere entre sus labios que se hunden en los de Emma, que no dejan de sonreír. "No necesito más" Es lo último que pronuncia antes de tragarse un gemido y una riada de lágrimas. Pero esta vez, son de felicidad.

De final feliz, en realidad.

 **Fin**


	5. Cuánto daño ha hecho Disney

**En esta ocasión tendremos avisos y disclamer (Bieeeeeen, así puedo enrollarme el doble! :D)**

 **Avisos**

 **Bueno, como por ahora parece que las visitas, seguidores y favs seguirán aumentando rápidamente y el número de comentarios y reviews... no, este supongo que será el ritmo normal de actualización. Es decir, de mucho en mucho. Se que estar estáis ahí, entráis, leéis, sólo unos pocos comentáis, etc. No sé si es por la pelea de siempre de lo mucho que nos cuesta en este fandom ayudar a los autores con un review (que como dice la swen Gise-Vinidy: "un review supone menos esfuerzo que escribir una frase en wasap!"), o si es porque o bien los OS no os convencen o porque al ser historias individuales no os llegáis a involucrar con ellas... No lo sé. Pero sea cual sea la razón (o si es que encima si os gustan) me encantaría descubrirlo!**

 **Así que venga, animaros para que yo me anime, porque los fanfics (los míos y los de cualquier autor que os pueda gustar/interesar) son un camino de doble sentido. Vosotros leéis un trabajo que (normalmente) lleva mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Obviamente no seré yo la que diga que no hay fics malos, pero si leéis y os gusta, lo mejor que podéis hacer es recompensar ese trabajo con apenas un par de segundos de esfuerzo... :( (O incluso si hay algo que no os convence y queréis hacer críticas constructivas!)**

 **Bueno, me callo ya con este tema, que parece que siempre esté con lo mismo. Y solo añadir que GRACIAS a las que os disteis cuenta del gazapo de la rueca de CENICIENTA. Sí, efectivamente era la bella durmiente :P Gracias por fijaros y por avisar! ^^ Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a las que comentasteis, las que os derretisteis como la propia Regina con el último OS, y a todas las que, a pesar de no seguir ya viendo la serie disfrutasteis de este tándem Regina-Evil Queen. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que, COMO SIEMPRE, la serie ya está cagando su arco argumental, esas dos mujeres juntas son... Ay!**

 **Y una última cosa. Este nuevo fanfic lo escribí como regalo del cumpleaños de una de mis swen y hermana pequeña y me ha dado su permiso para colgarlo también aquí, aunque le pertenece total y absolutamente a ella. ¡Gracias Ares! :) Es un relato muy muy breve (obviamente diferente a todo lo que os tengo acostumbradas XD) que espero que os guste! Ah! y convendría quehubierais visto, o vieseis la película original de Blancanieves, de Disney ^^**

 **Disclamer originales del FF**

 **Este texto es un pequeño pequeñísimo fanfic propiedad de la cumpleañera para quien fue escrito, la tiernísima Ares.**

 **A pesar de lo que Regina pueda decir, no es un relato Angst, sólo intenta dar un toque de humor y celebrar los 17 años de la pequeña Swen del grupo**

 **A pesar de su brevedad y de la rapidez con que tuvo que ser escrito, va con todo mi cariño y espero que te guste y te haga sonreír pequeña hermanita swen.**

 **Ningún dibujo animado fue dañado durante su producción. No puedo decir lo mismo de los DVD**

* * *

 **CUÁNTO DAÑO HA HECHO DISNEY**

"Regina… para"

"No Emma, no está vez"

"Por favor… no"

"No lo hagas más difícil, salvadora"

"Por favor… No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Sabemos quién eres, quien eres de verdad. De qué eres capaz. No es necesario que…"

"Emma, no lo hago por nadie. Es sólo por mí, es lo que debo hacer"

"No, no lo es" murmura interponiéndose. "No quiero… no puedo permitir que lo hagas. La sola idea de que sufras… de que salga mal y tú…"

"Estoy por encima de eso, no me pasará nada"

"¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si sufres?"

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir"

"Pero yo no…"

"Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Emma"

"Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, tiene que ver conmigo"

"No ésta vez… no puedes estar salvándome siempre. Tengo que hacerlo. Por mí"

"¡No, eso no es cierto! Ni siquiera deberías haber ido en primer lugar, ¡ni siquiera deberían haberte dejado entrar! Pienso ocuparme de ellos…"

"No, Emma, ¡no harás nada! ¿No lo entiendes…? Por esto precisamente te lo oculté, por esto actué a tus espaldas"

"No me…. No me gusta que tengas que mentirme. No quiero que tengas que esconderme nada… y tampoco que sufras"

"Eso último no está en tu mano. No esta vez. Pero sí puedes acompañarme"

"¿Querrías?"

"Mejor acompañada que sola… ¿Qué me dices, salvadora?"

"Que no quiero que lo hagas… pero si no queda más remedio, lo haré contigo. Siempre contigo"

Regina sonríe por primera vez. "Gracias…"

Emma suspira derrotada y sus hombros se hunden con un peso invisible. "Regina…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿De verdad vamos a ver Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos de Disney?"

"Así es… ¿Te encargas tú de las palomitas?"

"Sí…" gruñe arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina. Y no es por tener que prepararlas, sino por haber cedido. Una vez más. Como siempre. "No quiero que vuelvas a preparar una de esas blasfemias con azúcar de colores"

La voz de Regina atraviesa el salón hasta alcanzar la cocina. "Están igual de buenas, Emma"

"Mentira" responde con rotundidad. "¿Y quién dices que te la alquiló…?"

"No pienso responder a eso, Salvadora. No quiero que haya represalias…"

"No las habr…"

"Emma…"

"Está bien, está bien. Lo dejaré estar… por ahora" farfulla metiendo en el microondas la primera de una larga serie de bolsas de palomitas. "¿Estás preparada?"

"¡Claro que sí! Ven, corre" pide golpeando insistentemente junto a ella, en el sofá. Son años de guerras por ver esa película y, aunque Emma casi ha frustrado su última intentona, se ha salido con la suya. Por fin. No entiende por qué nadie quiere que la vea, a qué le temen tanto, si no puede ser peor que ese estúpido libro de cuentos de Henry. Claro que, cuando ve ese libro, entra un poco en cólera… pero una película para niños no será capaz de provocarle nada de eso. Ella está por encima.

"Voy…" Regina escucha como desde la cocina se arrastran un par de pies y olfatea el aire cuando llega el irresistible aroma del maíz convertido en palomitas.

"Venga, no será para tanto…" insiste Regina olisqueando el cuello de Emma cuando la salvadora se deja caer contra el sofá como un peso muerto, haciendo que algunas palomitas vuelen hasta sus piernas al sentarse.

"No, claro que no…" responde burlona, aunque dejando que la nariz de Regina se entretenga acariciando su cuello. "Dale al play"

Regina sonríe contra su piel y pulsa el botón encantada. Emma se mete puñados de palomitas en la boca, la alcaldesa las come de una en una y ambas enfocan su atención en los infinitos créditos iniciales que dan pie a la película.

La primera escena eriza la espalda de Emma y sus ojos se escapan y miran de reojo a Regina. Pero la alcaldesa no parece reaccionar ante las hojas de un libro que bien podrían corresponder a las del tomo de Henry. Ni para bien ni para mal. Tan sólo mira la pantalla con un gesto neutro e inamovible y Emma por un instante guarda la esperanza de que, durante toda la película, permanezca así. Pero cuando el narrador da comienzo a la lectura y comienza a situar la película, Regina reacciona y Emma acepta que no habrá tanta suerte.

"Se ha referido a Snow como "una encantadora princesita"… ¿has escuchado eso?" gruñe sin esperar respuesta. "Está claro que no se documentaron para la película" añade tosca cruzándose de brazos. "¿Una vanidosa y perversa reina…? Sólo ha acertado en la mitad"

"¿En lo de vanidosa?"

"Ja ja Emma. Y guarda silencio, así no puedo disfrutar de la película…"

 _Sí, disfrutar_ …, masculla para sí, cerrando la boca.

"¿Andrajos? ¿Qué yo la vestía con andrajos? ¡Si su vestidor era más grande que el mío! Y Blancanieves no sostuvo ni una triste fregona en su vida. Cincuenta sirvientes se habrían rasgado las vestiduras antes de permitirlo…"

Emma guarda silencio y aprieta con dos dedos el puente de su nariz. El narrador continúa detallando la cruel vida a la que esa reina malvada sometió a su versión de Blancanieves y el ceño de Regina va poco a poco nublándose igual que su mirada.

"¿Los celos de la reina? ¿Esa es la razón que dan? ¡Venga ya! ¿De Snow? ¿En serio? ¡Pero quién escribe estas sandeces! Que lo ven niños, por el amor de dios…"

"¿Preferirías que les hubieran dicho a los niños que la reina odiaba a su hijastra porque le contó a su madre, ex amante de su nuevo marido, que estaba enamorada de un joven al que después la madre le arrancó su corazón?"

"Mejor la verdad que lavarles el cerebro…"

"¡Regina! Tendrías a la mitad de la infancia de este mundo traumatizada con sólo…" murmura mirando la pantalla del DVD "¡cinco minutos de película! Y eso incluyendo los títulos de crédito"

"No te pongas de su parte…" responde amenazadora señalándola con la caja del DVD. Y Emma de nuevo cierra la boca sabiamente. Y más al predecir la siguiente escena. Hunde su mano en el cuenco de palomitas y espera pacientemente al desastre que sabe que vendrá.

"No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!" Los gritos casi preceden a la aparición de la reina malvada en pantalla. "¡Eso soy yo! ¡¿Eso?! Pero que es esa ropa…. ¡Dios, esos colores! El negro es mi color. No ese purpura color vomitona de moras. Pero qué demonios… ¡Esto no es serio! Me llaman vanidosa y luego me dibujan así… ¡¿así?! ¿Pero tú has visto eso? ¡Y qué es esa voz!"

"Regina… nos van a escuchar los vecinos… y los tienes a más de un kilómetro…"

"¡Venga ya! Lo que van a escuchar es a esa monja vestida de morado caca chillándole a un espejo con una voz gangosa" espeta moviendo los brazos y obligando a Emma a apartarse unos centímetros para evitar un manotazo "¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta grandilocuencia para convocar a Sidney? ¡Si se aparecía con tan sólo empezar a decir su nombre! Venga, y encima su cara entre llamas, ¡ni que fuese satán! Era un genio, sólo un genio encerrado, ¿hay algo que estos de Disney retraten correctamente?"

"Esto no va a acabar bien…" murmura Emma tapándose la cara con una mano.

"¿Cómo que no? Yo sólo puntualizo las incongruencias de esta película…" Finge calma y un tono de voz moderado que no se corresponde con su forma compulsiva de abrir y cerrar las manos. "Dios, pero mírame… mírala… ¡cómo puede nadie creerse que haya una reina vanidosa con esas pintas!"

"Bueno, eras la mala según Disney… Tampoco podían dibujarte como un bellezón"

"¿Y por qué no? ¡Mira a Mégara en Hércules! Tiene curvas, es atractiva, tiene una voz normal… ¡no es un bicho palo sin curvas y tapada hasta el cuello como una monja medio gótica medio daltónica!"

"Bueno, es que Meg no era precisamente la villana de la película sino Had…"

Dos ojos marrones la atropellan con una mirada digna de _no me lleves la contraria_. "¿Quién engaña y traiciona a Hércules desde el primer momento que se conocen?"

"¿Meg…?

"Pues eso" zanja sin mirarla. "Podrían dibujarme como a ella, ¿verdad? Pues no… ¡Hasta Sidney destaca más que yo…! ¡Sidney!" Y con ese nuevo bufido, desaparece toda la calma que había llegado a fingir. "Y ahí está… Blancanieves, limpiando… ¡Ja! Y mira, habla con los pajaritos como una esquizo, eso sí me gusta… Vale, tú madre cantando y limpiando, dos cosas que no ha hecho en la vida. ¡Si parece un gato al que le han pisado el rabo cuando está en la ducha! Además, los pájaros la perseguían siempre porque llevaba los bolsillos llenos de alpiste, no porque tuviera un poder sobrenatural de atracción con los animales. Era una cerdada… dejaba alpiste allí por donde pasaba"

"Regina… ¿quito la película?"

"Que no, que no… que la estoy disfrutando" gruñe con una sonrisa escalofriante.

"Sí, claro…." farfulla Emma sarcástica, ganándose una nueva mirada furiosa. Traga hondo, consciente de lo peligroso que puede ser enfurecer – aún más- a Regina y repite con mucha más convicción: "¡Claro, claro!"

"Ahora habla ella sola con el pozo… qué normal… Espera… ese… ¡¿Ese no será Charming, no?! ¡Venga ya, hombre! ¿Quién iba a creerse que un caballero cualquiera podría colarse en mi castillo sin ser visto? ¡Anda ya! Venga, y este también canta, ¡ja! Espera, espera, ¿así es como se supone que se conocen? ¡Esto es una broma! ¿Ni robo, ni violencia ni nada? ¡Y encima Blancanieves sale corriendo tímida! ¡Sí, claro! Ella sólo habría corrido para hacerse con su cartera y sus joyas… ¡Pero qué patraña es esta!"

Emma aparta el bol de palomitas vacío, evitando que, en un hipotético momento, Regina lo convierta en un objeto volador. A su lado, como predijo, la alcaldesa va aumentando su cabreo y su temperatura corporal, calentándose como una olla a presión.

"Y ahí estoy yo otra vez… con mi traje de monja púrpura y mi maquillaje de travesti. ¡Si yo hubiera presenciado esa escena tan cursi habría vomitado, no cerrado las cortinas, por el amor de dios!"

La salvadora se tapa la boca tratando de no sonreír ante la idea de una Regina furiosa vomitándoles encima desde el balcón.

"¿El cazador es gordo? Vale, me alegra comprobar que Graham también sale perdiendo en la versión Disney. Al fin un poco de justicia… Y mi trono es de piedra. ¿Por qué mi trono es de piedra? ¡¿Quién querría sentarse en un trono de piedra?! Dios… y vuelvo a hablar con esa voz… ¡Pero qué me han hecho!"

Emma comienza a alejar el mando a distancia y ojea qué otros objetos duros podrían quedar a mano de su _impetuosa_ alcaldesa. Blancanieves está en el bosque, recogiendo flores, y quién sabe qué hará Regina cuando el cazador se eche atrás.

"Ya estamos… tu madre cantando otra vez y hablando con pájaros. Venga cazador, ¡venga que tú puedes!"

Emma traga hondo, tratando de prevenir el desastre. "Regina… sabes cómo va a acabar la peli, sabes que no va a hacerlo"

"Y tú sabes que tu equipo de hockey es espantoso y le sigues animando por la tele. Déjame que lo disfrute por un momento…" Emma levanta los brazos en son de paz y Regina entrecierra los ojos mientras todo se tuerce en la película. "Genial… tu madre grita como una niña tonta, deja sordo al cazador y este se arrepiente, por supuesto. Mira, lo único en lo que estoy de acuerdo con esta película. Tu madre sí era así de pánfila…" asiente convencida mientras una Blancanieves de dibujos corre, se golpea con ramas en la cabeza y tropieza hasta caer al suelo. "Dios, si hubiera llorado así en mitad del bosque habría atraído a todas las fieras a su alrededor. ¡No a los conejitos y las ardillas! Aunque quizás con sus asquerosos bolsillos de alpiste… quién sabe."

Emma se encogió en el sofá con paciencia y miedo a partes iguales, confiando en que Regina y sus gritos fueran perdiendo fuerza a lo largo de la película. Pero no fue a mejor.

Disfrutó con las escenas de Blancanieves, porque podía burlarse. Emma no tenía muy claro si se reía de la película, de esa cursi Blancanieves o si aprovechaba para burlarse de su propia madre… Pero mientras estuviera tranquila, ella prefería no estropearlo. Disfrutó con la altura de los enanitos, con las pintas de cada uno de ellos, con su escasa higiene, con las supuestas dotes inexistentes de ama de casa de Snow y con los animalitos mágicamente entrenados para recoger.

Pero cuando la película regresó al castillo todo volvió a torcerse. La reina sostenía un cofre y una gran sonrisa al creer que el corazón de Blancanieves descansaba en él. Pero el espejo reaparecía para romperle sus ilusiones y descubrirle la verdad. Según rezaba su portentosa voz, ahí tan sólo se encontraba el corazón de un jabalí.

"No era el corazón de un jabalí, era el de un ciervo, ¡un ciervo! ¿Es que ni en eso pueden acertar? Y ahora me voy de escena como una dama de culebrón… ¡Pero qué les pasa! Y que es eso… ¿Mi supuesto castillo? ¿Lleno de ratas y cadáveres colgando por las paredes? ¡¿Pero qué tipo de enfermo dibujante diseñó eso?! ¡No pueden decir que Snow era una cleptómana violenta…!"

"No era cleptómana ni violenta…"

"…Pero sí pueden inventarse que yo vivía en un vertedero sin luz, sin decoración y con esqueletos en cada esquina. ¡Anda ya! ¿Eso no trauma a los niños?"

"Bueno, un poco de miedo sí que les daría, claro…"

"Y mi cripta… ¿qué le han hecho a mi cripta?" estalla mientras su alter ego empieza a recitar un hechizo en medio de ese desván que simula ser su cripta. "¿Qué tipo de hechizo es ese? ¡Las momias no existen, no hay polvo de momia! Y fue Rumpelstinkin quien me convirtió físicamente en otra persona, ¡no yo! Pero que es este viaje psicodélico… pero que le está pasando a mis manos, y a mi cara... ¡ANDA YA! Nariz de cono, ojos de loca, una verruga… ¡No he tenido verrugas en mi vida! ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! ¡Rumpel me engañó, Snow era una ladrona que no vivía aun con los enanitos y mi disfraz no daba grima! ¡He pasado de ser un maldito bicho palo a ser una vieja decrépita! ¿Cómo no iba a odiarme Henry de pequeño si le habían contado este cuento ridículo, tergiversado e injusto? ¡Ni Cora, ni Rumpel, ni el doctor Frankenstein, ni nada! ¡Sólo yo, como una loca, con polvos de momia y hechizos con rayos! ¡JA! ¡¿Así que si no llueve no puedo hacer magia?! O igual puedo pedirle un rayo a ese espejo mágico de Sidney con aspecto de dios del inframundo en lugar de genio de pacotilla. ¡Si mi espejo hubiera sido tan impresionante como para localizar a Snow en un segundo como un GPS no habría tardado ni media hora en tener su corazón y no el de un ciervo! ¿Me has escuchado maldita película? ¡Un ciervo, UN CIERVO! No un apestoso jabalí… ¡que además tendrá el corazón pequeño!"

"Regina… Creo que voy a quitar la película…"

"¡Ah, no! Ahora no, ¡Que vuelve a salir esa vieja apestosa! ¡Vuelvo a salir! Y voy… ¿voy a intentar engañarla con la manzana? ¡NO… PUEDES… ENGAÑARLES! ¡Tienen que comerla porque quieren! Y ella mordió porque quiso, ¡por Charming! Venga ya… ahora grito por venganza. ¡¿Venganza de qué?! Si esa versión medio tonta de Snow no ha hecho nada, ¿no? ¡Incongruencias! ¡INCONCRUENCIAS, EMMA! Y ahora salgo de la cripta subterránea por un túnel subterráneo… tiene tanto sentido… y me monto en una canoa… ¡Pero qué soy! ¿La parca? ¡Anda ya!"

"Es una película para niños…"

"Niños que saldrán tontos… ¿Ahora mi versión vieja decrépita se va hasta la casa de los enanitos andado? ¿Por qué iba a caminar medio reino una bruja poderosa? ¡Y de tener que hacerlo, me habría tomado la pócima envejecedora más tarde! Parece que se va a romper la cadera, por el amor de dios…"

"Es una película…." repite sin esperanza alguna.

"Qué asco… pájaros cocinando un pastel de carne… De eso seguro que tu madre sí que era capaz. ¿Quién sino iba a dejar que animales llenos de mugre del bosque caminaran sobre una tarta?" cuestiona indignada y con un poco de asco mientras el rostro decrépito de la buja malvada se asoma por la ventana de la cocina. Todos se quedan paralizados, Blancanieves y los animales, hasta que por fin las aves que paseaban sobre la comida de la princesa reaccionan. "¿Pero… pero qué hacen esos pájaros? ¿Me están atacando? ¡Me atacan Emma!"

"A ti no, Regina. Es al personaje de la película"

"Claro, a mí no, sólo a la madrastra de Tontanieves… ¡Ah, si soy yo!"

"Regina…."

"Y ahora los enanitos se montan en ciervos y corren a salvarla…. ¿es una broma? ¡Medio enanito sería suficiente para tronchar a un pobre ciervo! Y por dios, si una vieja con cara de loca te dice que si muerdes una manzana se cumplirán tus deseos, te mereces morir… ¡Eso es selección natural!"

La vena del cuello de Regina se va hinchando por momentos y Emma tiembla al pensar en ese final en el acantilado… _ay dios_. El momento se acerca trepidantemente y frente a ellas, Blancanieves se ha desmayado al morder la manzana y la bruja da por finalizado su plan, dispuesta a huir.

"Ah no… ¡Ah no! ¿Voy hasta la casa de los enanos andando con mi cadera de vieja reumática y ahora salgo de la casa caminando y aun hechizada de anciana? ¡¿Y lloviendo?! ¿Y huyo? ¿Huyo a un acantilado? ¿En lugar de disolverles con una bola de fuego? Espera…. ¿Me están mirando a mí? ¿Esos cuervos me miran a mí?" pregunta agarrando la mano de la salvadora que está a su alcance y apretándola cuando no recibe respuesta. "Emma…. No será verdad, ¿no? Emma… ¡Emma! ¿Por qué querría esa bruja mover la piedra, para qué se escondería en la punta de un acantilado? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No muevas la piedra, no muevas la piedra, cuidado con el rayo, ¡CUIDADO!"

La bruja malvada se precipita acantilado abajo y Emma traga hondo. "Ay dios…."

"No, ¡no!, ¡NO! ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA DE FINAL ES ESA?! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Regina, calma cariño, espera. No. Suelta ese DVD, él no tiene la culpa, espera, espera, ¡No! ¡QUE NOS COBRAN MULTA!"

"…."

"Vale… Lo avisé. No pienso pisar nunca más el videoclub…"

 **Fin.**


	6. Héroes y Villanos

**Chicas, nuevo oneshot pero antes de nada, MIL GRACIAS. Me repatea y me emociona a partes iguales que reaccionéis así de bien cuando os "regaño". Me pica, porque pienso… "¿Por qué no comentáis aunque no esté de bajón? Pero por otro lado es como… Jo, si veis que estoy de bajón, reaccionáis. Así que mi opinión bipolar y yo os damos las gracias, de corazón por estar ahí sea por el motivo que haya sido! :) A las que estáis siempre, sois increíbles. A las que normalmente os mantenéis en las sombras y habéis empezado a dar un paso hacia la luz, os lo agradezco! ^^**

 **Alemar183, en realidad los comentarios no son para que otros lectores los usen de baremo a la hora de decidirse o no por leer una historia. Como tú bien dices, para eso están los favs y los seguidores! Los reviews, al menos para mí, son total y principalmente para el autor. Un regalo a cambio de su esfuerzo, una crítica para saber si su historia ha gustado o no, y gasolina para su ánimo y su inspiración. Si en un año por fanfiction sólo has dejado unos 5 rw o menos… por un lado me siento agradecida y por otro me alegra que te hayas sentido regañada por mi disclamer :P La próxima vez que una historia te guste no dudes en escribir, porque esa es la única forma de que ese escritor/a se motive y tú puedas seguir encontrando nuevas obras suyas. Y no es necesario que pongas solo "Estuvo bueno" o "actualiza! :)". Puedes señalar que parte no te convenció, o cual te pareció perfecta y no cambiarías nada. O puedes explicar que te hizo sentir la historia, para que el autor sepa si logró transmitir lo que quería o si no. Igual que me has dicho que por culpa del FF estuviste a las 4 am en una habitación compartida tratando de aguantar la risa! :P No sabes la ilusión (y gracia!) que me hizo leerlo :)**

 **Y lectoras como Laury Ramos, que desde mis regañinas empezó a entendernos a los autores, Reneecarra, que al descubrir el ff dejáis rw en cada cap sin importar el esfuerzo, o la increíble 15marday que ha dejado un comentario en todos y cada uno de los capítulos de Diálogos y El Silencio de las manzanas aunque ya estuviera acabada (y a la que sólo puedo dar las gracias por aquí), hay que agradeceros semejante apoyo, en serio!**

 **Sin embargo, no todas veis el asunto de los reviews igual! Porfi, si queréis, dejarlo con usuario registrado, porque si no es imposible responderos por privi. Pero este párrafo va principalmente para los Guest "servidora" y "Mara". Servidora, me encanta que mis historias te parezcan maravillosas, mil gracias! ^^ Pero que haya otras historias maravillosas de otros autores en las que casi no haya reviews no es razón para no comentar estas, sino todo lo contrario. Lo que deberíamos hacer es movilizarnos para que todos los ff que nos gusten sean valorados todo lo posible! Porque otros me apoyen, no has de dejar de hacerlo tú, al revés, debemos estar ahí para motivar a cada autor que nos guste. Una de mis escritoras favoritas de este fandom no tiene ni una milésima parte de los reviews que se merecerían sus historias y me repatea, pero desde luego siempre comentaré sus FF, reciba muchos o pocos comentarios, porque son una maravilla y se merece ese apoyo. Por si alguien no sabe de quién hablo, es ShadowDianne y os la recomiendo fervientemente.**

 **En cuanto a Mara… No, no me planteo que "la ausencia de comentarios se deba justamente a la "amenaza" de que si no hay reviews no hay capítulo nuevo. Primero, porque los RW siempre han sido los mismos, incluso desde antes de "amenazar", como lo consideras tú. De hecho, como en esta ocasión, cuando lo comento en los disclamers, la gente sí parece espabilar y hay más que de costumbre. Bastantes más. Y segundo, porque no es una amenaza. Yo no actualizo en base a los RW, simplemente si hay RW me motiváis, me alegráis la vida y actualizo antes. Y si no los hay, pierdo motivación. Tan sencillo como eso… ¿Acaso no tienes algún FF que te encanta, que te mueres por leer el final… y que lleva tres años parado? Esa gente no os está "amenazando" con su ausencia esperando a que lleguen los RW que considera, simplemente perdieron las ganas, la inspiración, el ánimo, lo que sea, y dejaron de escribir. Y eso, la mayoría de las veces, se debe precisamente a que a pesar de las visitas, los favs, los lectores, etc, el autor no siente apoyo, no ve un feedback y termina por pasar de la historia.**

 **Básicamente, publicar sin que nadie comente, es como pedirle a un actor que se suba a un escenario y actúe, pero con el patio de butacas vacío. Tú dile al actor que ensaye y, después de todo el trabajo, que se suba e interprete la obra mirando a un montón de butacas vacías, que aunque no haya nadie para aplaudir, nadie se ría de su comedia o nadie llore con su drama, hay un montonazo de gente mirándole y disfrutando de su obra a través de cámaras desde su casa. En silencio y sin demostrarle si les está gustando o no, pero estar, están.**

 **Lo que sería si nos quedamos sólo con los favs, seguidores y visitas.**

 **Porque para nosotros es igual.**

 **No me importa la cifra de reviews, me importa lo que tienen que decirme los comentarios. Y reciba muchos o pocos, todos me importan, todos los leo con atención y me encantaría contestaros uno a uno. Y si os gusta lo que escribimos, si os emociona, decírnoslo (o si queréis que algo cambie o consideráis que algo no está bien, las críticas constructivas siempre son una ayuda indescriptible!), no dejéis de escribir, porque como dice DualSoul, esto "definitivamente es un ida y vuelta".** **En este o en cualquier otro ff y autor. A nosotros nos encanta escribir y más de nuestras niñas Swanqueen :) Sólo necesitamos saber que a vosotros os gusta leernos! ^^**

 **Por cierto, parece que ReneeCarra ha lanzado la que es, oficialmente, la primera propuesta para un OS... y creo que podré concedértela :P**

 **Dicho esto… perdonad por la chapa y ya casi casi me callo, lo prometo!**

 **Sólo decir una cosa sobre este nuevo oneshot! Para agradeceros vuestro apoyo post-regañina, ahí va uno de los largos! :) Y digamos que es mi revisión del capítulo "Darkness on the Edge of Town", el 4x12… ¡Espero de corazón que os guste! Nos vemos por los reviews, los privados, la redes y cualquier lugar donde creáis oportuno! ^^Ahora sí, dejo los disclamers y… a leer! :)**

* * *

Héroes, villanos. Historias de amor, batallas entre reinos, familias desestructuradas y madrastras con mala leche. Todo el día lo mismo. Todas las páginas igual. No hay otra cosa. Y aun así aquí estoy. Sentada en mi despacho. Frente a este libro. Releyendo una y otra vez sobre héroes y villanos. Observando las mismas ilustraciones que ayer y antes de ayer. Sin cambios. Sé que entre estas páginas debe estar la respuesta, que en algún punto de estás 1028 hojas hay una clave oculta. Un camino de baldosas amarillas que debería llevarnos al autor.

Pero no encuentro anagramas, repeticiones, acrósticos ni lenguajes ocultos, los dibujos no esconden señales ni detalles que formen un rompecabezas, y las historias sólo significan lo que significan. Historias. Cuentos. Nada más. Además, tengo las yemas cortadas, los ojos extenuados y creo que ya paso de hoja por inercia. Por inercia y asco.

Quiero tirar este libro. Muy lejos.

Y si no lo hago es porque aun guardo un poco de esperanza. Y porque perder los papeles no es digno de una reina.

Y quizás, también, por esa ensalada que aparece mágicamente en mi mesa.

No necesito levantar los ojos del maldito libro de cuentos. Sé que junto a la ensalada podría encontrar un brazo enfundado en una cazadora roja. Y tras él, el resto del cuerpo de la sheriff.

"¿Te gusta la ensalada de col?"

No llama a la puerta. Ni siquiera saluda. Sencillamente entra. Esos son los modales de Emma, tan agresivos, invasivos y entrañables como la propia salvadora.

Clavo los ojos en el libro con energías renovadas. Sé por qué está aquí. Es la hora de la comida. O quizás hace un par de horas que era la hora de la comida. No estoy segura… Pero no quiero pausas. Odio este libro. Siempre lo odié. Desde que Mary Margareth se lo regaló a Henry y echó mi vida abajo. Y sólo hay una forma de librarme él y de lograr mi final feliz. Y resulta que son la misma. Desentrañar el misterio que esconde, me lleve el tiempo que me lleve.

No quiero interrupciones.

Y, si no tengo hambre, el almuerzo es una interrupción.

Así que prefiero no mirar, no mirarla, y continuar centrada en este estúpido e inservible libro.

"Parece que alguien descubrió un sitio nuevo además de Granny's…" farfullo pasando de página. Aunque realmente no sé qué estoy mirando ni qué acabo de ojear. Pero las malas pulgas y la falta de atención suelen echar a Emma.

O solían.

Desde que compartimos misión en busca del autor y mi final feliz, las confianzas que Emma se toma son como su falta de modales: Infinitas.

 _Y la peor parte es que no te importa, Regina._

"Me gusta el sándwich de queso de la abuelita…" se defiende de mi pequeña burla. "Pero sé que no es tu comida preferida"

Sugerir que no es mi comida favorita es poco conciso. Ese pan bañado en aceite, grasas y lactosa no debería formar parte del menú de ningún adulto. Aunque puede que Emma tampoco debiera formar parte de la definición de adulto al uso.

"Comes como una niña…" me burlo levantando los ojos del libro dando pie a lo que espero sea una conversación fugaz.

O puede que no.

Frente a mí Emma aguarda confiada y tranquila con un par de botellas bajo el brazo. "¿Eso es una cerveza?" Una maravillosa respuesta en la que hago gala de toda mi elocuencia. Me aplaudo mentalmente y, sin embargo, Emma no parece reparar en la estúpida obviedad de mi pregunta, porque se lanza a recalcar lo evidente.

"Dos" responde orgullosa. "Creo que te vendría bien una pausita"

Y ahí está. La salvadora diciéndome lo que debo hacer. Peor aún. Preocupándose por mis necesidades. Invitándose a sí misma a acompañarme en mi almuerzo. Queriendo pasar tiempo conmigo, sin ningún motivo aparente más que el hecho de hacerlo.

 _¿Tomándose aún más libertades, señorita Swan?_

Empiezo a divagar. Por su culpa. Tiene que irse de este despacho. Necesito concentrarme y para ello Emma debe encontrarse a una distancia prudencial.

Quizás podría reírme de ese diminutivo o de sus intenciones de comer aquí, conmigo, sin que nadie la haya invitado. Eso bastaría para hacerla marchar con el rabo entre las piernas y evitaría que volviese en un futuro próximo. Puedo incluso optar por ser borde, tajante, ruda… Es mi especialidad, ¿no?

Y, sin embargo, para Emma guardo una especialidad distinta. Una en la que mi humor más macabro, mi lengua viperina, mis peores desprecios se quedan atascados en mi garganta. De hecho, prácticamente todo se queda ahí atascado. Una vez se marcha se me ocurren tan buenas réplicas… unas respuestas magistrales. Pero sólo cuando se marcha. Y es entre frustrante e inaudito. Aunque estoy aprendiendo a vivir con ello.

Sí… Mi mente me sabotea y mi decisión es aprender a vivir con ello. Es oficial. Estoy perdiendo el juicio.

Pero hoy intento pelear y plantar cara. Un poco al menos. "¿Un descanso de qué? ¿De ir de un callejón sin salida a otro? Ese brujo, autor o como sea que lo llamen, ha sabido ocultarse"

Trastea con las botellas y responde sin darle importancia a mi reticencia. "Han pasado pocos días…" Si lo tuviera, Emma estaría extendiendo un mantel sobre mi mesa y retirándome el libro. Y no puedo evitar disfrutar de su desparpajo.

Pruebo con una tiránica observación: "Sí, y yo he conquistado reinos enteros en menos tiempo"

Pero no funciona. Otra vez.

"Conquista esto. Pensé que tendría abre fácil"

Y caigo irremediablemente en su juego.

Antes de darme cuenta estoy replicándola, dejándome pinchar por sus palabras, cayendo en su juego, olvidando el libro. "¿Tengo pinta de saber abrir botellas con los dientes?"

Camina por el despacho como si fuera su salón y se gira únicamente para dedicarme sobre su hombro una de esas sonrisas resignadas y divertidas. Y por un momento juraría que es precisamente por esas sonrisas por las que es tan tentador hacerla rabiar.

A pesar de todo, juego mi papel de alcaldesa déspota. He de mantener las apariencias. Y quizás logre que sonría una segunda vez. "Como reina soy más refinada que eso" insisto con una vanidad que no siento.

"¡Lo he pillado…!" A pesar del gruñido y de darme la espalda, sé que ha vuelto a sonreír. Y yo con ella. Es divertido. Un sano, infantil y divertido intercambio. Sólo eso. Mientras no le tire de las coletas y le arroje arena a la cara todo estará bien. "Mi madre guardó por aquí un abridor mientras fue alcaldesa…"

Quiero fingir que la presencia de Emma me es indiferente y vuelco tanto esfuerzo en ignorarla, en regresar mi atención a un libro de cuentos casi olvidado, que la exploración de la salvadora se me pasa por alto. Sigo sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, escucho su voz de lejos, pero reacciono tarde.

Emma abre un cajón. Pero no uno cualquiera. El cajón.

Salto de mi silla. Grito: "¡Espera, no…!" Pero ya está abierto y Emma no necesita mi orden para quedarse congelada porque ya lo está. Tuerce el rostro y estudia su descubrimiento. Perfecto.

 _Emma, te presento mi cajón de la vergüenza. Por favor, pasa._

Espero. Cierro la boca y trago hondo. Y frente a mi disfruto de la visión de la salvadora quieta y mirando fascinada el cajón. Estira la mano, quiero hablar y detenerla, pero algo me lo impide. Ya me he puesto en evidencia. Se ha abierto una puerta que hubiera escogido no tocar. Ahora no puedo echar marcha atrás, así que al menos quiero estudiar su reacción.

Y no me defrauda.

Estira la mano sin miramientos, contengo la respiración, y sus modales hacen el resto. Ni siquiera pregunta o pide permiso. Tan solo levanta su descubrimiento y lo mira fijamente. Parece fascinada por ese dibujo roto y recompuesto. Mira de arriba abajo esa surrealista ilustración donde una Regina joven e irreconocible besa a un Robin de los bosques que no ha existido nunca.

Quiero leerla como ella parece estar leyendo mi dibujo, pero apenas alcanzo a ver su rostro, y es principalmente sorpresa lo que encuentro.

 _¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, salvadora?_

¿Sé acaso qué pasa por la mía? No tengo claro qué espero ver en tu rostro. O qué me gustaría ver. Y aun así no dejo de mirarte. Sólo sé que encontrar sólo sorpresa es… decepcionante. No, más bien, raro. Sí, es más exacto. La precipitada e irreflexiva salvadora no puede sencillamente asombrarse. ¿Nada de curiosidad? ¿Un poquito de preocupación? ¿Desagrado quizás…?

 _¡¿Pero que estás pensando, Regina?!_

Y aun así tuerzo el morro. Emma me enseña el dibujo y su rostro es simplemente de circunstancias. Como un folio en blanco.

Camina hacia mí, con una cerveza bajo el brazo, otra en la mano y sin soltar esa página con textura de pergamino.

"¿Qué es?" pregunta mirándola con detalle.

 _Un souvenir para recordar el último de mis fracasos… ¿te gusta?_

No respondo y ella sigue preguntando. "¿La cogiste del libro?"

Y así continuará hasta que obtenga una respuesta. Conozco bien sus interrogatorios.

"No es del libro…" Un suspiro y mi mirada cae hasta al suelo. No quiero hablar de esto. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo estoy haciendo. Quiero gritarla, decirle que lo deje donde estaba, que si estaba guardado es por un motivo. Pero una vez más, soy incapaz de actuar y me contengo. Quizás porque hablar de él ya no es tan doloroso, quizás porque en este momento me siento avergonzada, pero no compungida. "Robin lo encontró antes de irse con su familia…" Por si no parezco lo suficientemente patética, ahí va mi más triste admisión. Mi supuesto amor verdadero salió corriendo de la ciudad incluso después de encontrar una pista como esa. "Se le apareció" Lo dejo escapar con una especie de tos, no es más que una tontería. Igual que haber guardado ese estúpido recordatorio de los finales felices que yo jamás podré conocer.

"No pertenece a tu historia… ¿qué es?"

Y una vez más ese rostro neutro, casi ambiguo.

 _Venga, Salvadora, dame algo más con lo que trabajar. ¿Qué piensas? Algo debe estar recorriendo esa hueca cabecita tuya…_

Permanece ahí, con el dibujo en alto, temblando entre las dos. Y me doy cuenta que no tengo respuesta. ¿Qué es?

"Robin consideraba que era esperanza… una señal de que las cosas funcionarían para mí. Resultó ser una broma cruel…" Sonrío sin ganas y por las arrugas de expresión de Emma sé que la ironía de mi voz ha sido suficiente clara incluso para ella. Baja los ojos, siento que se apiada y una sensación desagradable se instala en mi estómago. Odio la compasión. Y más por algo que ni siquiera lo merece. Detesto la sola idea de presentarme como una mujer débil, que sigue atrapada en su pasado, a la que le sigue doliendo haber quedado atrás en la vida de su ex novio. Y no quiero que ella, más que nadie, piense así.

No cambia su rostro. Si siente lástima o no por mi patética vida, lo disimula bastante bien. "¿Has vuelto a saber algo de él?" pregunta con una cautelosa y educada sonrisa, devolviéndome la ilustración.

"No…" suspiro con calma. Ni siquiera me molesta reconocerlo. Y menos aun cuando podría jurar que la discreta sonrisa de la Salvadora se estira un par de centímetros.

 _¿Pero qué…?_

Quisiera decir algo. Preguntar algo. Abrir la boca y dejar que… Ni siquiera sé el qué. Fuera lo que fuese, muere en el saco de las dudas sin resolver, porque un pirata con tan solo una muda para los 365 días del año atraviesa la puerta de mi despacho sin llamar. Y sí, puede que Emma haya hecho lo mismo unos minutos antes, pero esta invasión no despierta la misma indulgencia en mí.

No soporto las visitas inesperadas, la falta de modales, ni las interrupciones. Y desde hace unos meses he descubierto que tampoco el eyeliner mal aplicado y los piratas trasnochados. Y Hook en este momento es todas ellas.

Me cuadro tras mi mesa, recta e impertérrita, y Emma deja de mirarme para girarse hacia él. Escondo la ilustración de Robin entre las páginas del libro de cuentos. Me niego a tener que ir repartiendo más explicaciones. Y me niego a dárselas a… eso.

Hook atraviesa el despacho como un torbellino diciendo algo sobre la forma de rescatar a las Hadas y sólo entonces reparo en Belle, que camina tras él, sofocada, tratando de seguir su velocidad:

"Sí, encontré un hechizo. Es parte de un conjuro en una lengua antigua que nunca había visto antes"

"Lo que hizo de la traducción un desafío" interrumpe Hook para aportar el más interesante de los comentarios. Supongo que intenta sentirse útil. Debe seguir intentándolo.

Belle le mira hasta que cierra la boca y continúa con su explicación. "Encontré a un lingüista experto de Oxford… y me acaba de enviar por email la traducción. Es una antigua ceremonia, una que las traerá de vuelta" Las miradas de alivio recorren la sala. Al fin una buena noticia. Intento no dejarme llevar por la esperanza, pero todas esas monjas de vuelta pueden ser la llave para avanzar y dejar de golpearnos de callejón sin salida en callejón sin salida. "Sólo hay que llevarla a cabo"

Me acerca un papel recién impreso con un detallado esquema mágico. Me reprimo, una vez más. Pero leyendo esas pautas estoy casi segura. Sólo necesitamos un objeto mágico poderoso… pero podría funcionar.

"Una ceremonia, ¿eh? Bueno, señora alcaldesa…" musita con ese toque de listilla. Sus ojos brillan con un mudo _te lo dije_ , y a pesar de todo no puedo más que contener mi sonrisa y cerrar la boca. Me tiende la dichosa cerveza y pregunta encantada consigo misma. "¿Preparada para proclamar hoy _el día de la liberación de las hadas_?"

 _Oh, sí. Preparadísima._

* * *

Escapamos hasta el bosque buscando calma y la proximidad del pozo. El ritual es muy sencillo y no requiere más fuente de magia que un objeto poderoso, pero contar con una segunda fuente de poder como esa nos proporciona cierta calma. Emma y yo dirigimos al grupo hasta aquí. Es la misma llanura que usamos durante los entrenamientos semanales de su magia. Por alguna razón la Salvadora se niega a volver a practicar cerca del puente de madera y los barrancos.

 _Cobarde…_

Todos nos siguen sin objetar nada y se preparan para el ritual mientras dispongo lo necesario. Repito en mi cabeza las palabras que debo recitar y coloco la caja que contiene el sombrero y a las hadas sobre un improvisado altar de piedra. Sólo espero que sea suficiente para soportar la reacción mágica.

Estiro mi mano hacia Belle y la bibliotecaria me entrega la daga de Rumpelstiltskin. Que este sea el objeto mágico poderoso usado para salvar a las hadas resulta una ironía kármica. Sostengo la pesada daga sobre mi mano y me acostumbro a ella.

"¿Lo tienes?"

"Lo tengo" rezo más para convencerme a mí que a Emma, Hook, Snow y Belle. No entiendo por qué esta misión de salvamento parece haberse convertido en un partido de futbol con público. Somos demasiadas personas, y solo Emma podría resultarme útil. Los demás espero que al menos aplaudan cuando acabe el espectáculo o habrán venido para nada.

Suspiro, trato de dejar la mente en blanco e intercambio una mirada con Emma. Cuando asiento con la cabeza, reafirmando mis palabras, ella se aleja unos pasos, disponiendo una cautelosa distancia de seguridad sin que yo tenga que abrir la boca para pedírsela. Belle y Snow, sin embargo, se quedan mirándome con curiosidad, sin enterarse de nada. Elevo una ceja, esperando a que entiendan por qué Emma se aleja de la zona cero, y Hook poco a poco también, y sólo entonces reparan en donde se ha colocado la salvadora. Giran sobre si mismas, dan un par de pasos confusos, como un muñeco al que se le están acabando las pilas, y terminan al fin por colocarse junto a Emma.

Respiro hondo, acompaso mi respiración con mis pulsaciones y doy comienzo al ritual. Las palabras desfilan por mi mente desprendiendo su magia hacia mis manos, reaccionando al contacto con la daga. Cuando ambos poderes comienzan a entrelazarse, deslizo el arma sobre la pequeña cajita, delineado su forma, sin precipitarme. Los pasos del ritual son muy específicos y no aceptan errores.

Presiento la caja, su resistencia, la magia que contiene sublevándose contra el ritual, negándose a ceder. Pero la daga resiste, dominando esta batalla gracias a la magia del oscuro. Recito en silencio la última de las palabras y apoyo el arma contra la caja. Dos magias enfrentadas, resistiéndose ambas a ceder. Pero ocurre, lo presiento. Sólo… tengo… que aguantar…

Elevo la daga, dirijo toda su magia, toda mi magia a esa pequeña y débil cajita y quiebro la última de sus barreras. Está tan cerca… Estiro el brazo, me alejo de ella y sólo la punta de la daga hace contacto con ella. El ritual está completo. Doy dos pasos atrás. No ocurre nada. Pero estoy segura de mí, segura de haber seguido los pasos, de lo que he sentido a través del arma de Gold, tiene que…

 _Funcionar._

El suelo tiembla, aguanto de pie a duras penas y una luz amarilla anega toda la explanada, golpeándonos. Doy dos pasos atrás. Quiero taparme los ojos, pero no puedo soltar la daga. Aún estoy conectada a esa caja y el arma tira de mi propio poder para no ceder. Aprieto la mandíbula, cierro los ojos y aguanto hasta que pasa la tormenta. Hasta que la luz mengua y me permite volver a abrirlos. Hasta que todo deja de sacudirse y la daga vuelve a parecer un trozo de metal sin vida.

Se me doblan las rodillas, pero resisto en pie. Recupero la respiración y miro a mi alrededor. La explanada ha sido tomada por una inmensa cantidad de monjas desorientadas y confusas y Hook, Snow, Belle y Emma no dan abasto para asegurarse de que todas están bien. Pero yo las veo como siempre, mojigatas, con moño y caras poco expresivas.

Permanezco allí, ajena al intercambio, sin saber si intervenir o dejar que sean sus amigos –y Hook- quienes las reciban. Algunas de ellas se ayudan a levantarse, se abrazan y miran a su alrededor como si el bosque de Storybrooke fuera el lugar más maravilloso de la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera puedo hacerme una idea de cómo ha debido ser ese encierro. Entre todas ellas, Azul se pone en pie ayudada por Emma y trata de darle las gracias delirando entre medias.

Emma sostiene sus manos, asegurándose de que de verdad está bien, antes de murmurar: "De hecho, deberías darle las gracias a la alcaldesa…"

Abro la boca. Eso no me lo esperaba. Un reconocimiento tácito capaz de hacerme sonrojar si no fuera porque desde donde estoy soy capaz de escuchar los esquemas de Azul derrumbándose como un edificio en ruinas. Por si quedara alguna duda, los ojos de Emma me buscan, dan con los míos y me sonríe. Y yo… yo me limito a sonreír también, casi como un mono de repetición más que por decisión propia. Presiento a Azul volviéndose hacia mí, siguiendo los ojos de la salvadora, y me giro hacia ella.

"Bienvenida" murmuro encantada, ampliando mi sonrisa con un toque de soberbia. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Azul ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar su animadversión y puedo distinguir como se retuerce incómoda antes de decir un tenso "gracias", sin tan siquiera ser capaz de mirarme a la cara.

Si Emma es capaz de convertirme en una heroína con nueve palabras y una sonrisa, Azul me devuelve a mi sitio con apenas una mueca de asqueado agradecimiento. Quiero gruñirla, devolverle ese insulto implícito en sus ojos, pero lo dejo estar. Acaba de regresar, puedo esperar. Conozco a Azul, esta no será la última vez que no se moleste en ocultar su odio hacia mí.

Damos media vuelta, cada una en dirección contraria, y yo me alejo buscando a Belle. Quiero soltar esa malita daga de una vez. El ritual ha terminado y cuanto más lejos esté de esa detestable arma, mejor. Azul, por su parte, corre con el resto de sus hermanas y en el centro de la explanada se produce un súper abrazo monjil.

 _Tengo que desaparecer de aquí antes de que empiecen con los kumbaya._

* * *

Nunca es un buen momento para acercarme a Azul. Nunca. Pero quizás hoy sea el menos peor momento para hacerlo.

Tengo que intentarlo al menos.

Porque ella puede ser la clave.

Joder, le he salvado la vida. Sé que me odia, no hace falta ser muy observador para ver que mi presencia le produce una acidez casi instantánea. Y su cara… si estoy a menos de dos metros es como si tuviera una mierda bajo sus fosas nasales.

Y lo entiendo.

Nunca hemos sido muy amigas. Ni como monja ni como hada, ni como alcaldesa ni como reina malvada de todos los territorios del bosque mágico. Enemigas acérrimas sería más acertado. Pero llevo años tratando de redimirme, luchando del lado de los buenos. ¿No se supone que los cristianos creen en el perdón?

Y más hoy.

He salvado su estirado culo. He salvado el de todas sus hermanas, en realidad. Y no lo he hecho por el premio. Simplemente era lo correcto. Lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma, incluso aunque ella no fuera la única pista que podemos seguir. Este es mi nuevo código.

Aunque me parezca estúpido.

Pero ahora, con ella de regreso de entre los muertos, necesito preguntarle. Es la única capaz de decirnos por donde continuar, la única que puede saber algo sobre el autor. Y con la tendencia que tiene esta mujer a morir no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelva a fallecer y esta vez no resucite…

Aunque me duela reconocerlo, sin ella estamos perdidos y espero que haberla sacado del sombrero de Mickey Mouse ablande su estirado corazoncito de hada superiora. Pero por si acaso no fuera suficiente, Henry me cubre las espaldas. Espero que los ojos suplicantes de mi hijo sirvan de ayuda. Y sino, al menos con él delante, no dirá palabras malsonantes ni atentará contra mí en un acto suicida y enajenado.

La observo desde la barra, al otro lado de la cafetería de la abuelita. Quiero acercarme, de verdad que sí, pero verla ahí, sola, sin una mísera sonrisa a pesar de haber regresado, impone. No le tengo miedo a un hada, y mucho menos a una monja. Pero Henry se ve obligado a empujarme levemente para que comience a andar hacia ella. Atravieso la cafetería y tomo aire para insuflarme valor. Quizás debería darle una segunda vuelta a mi idea…

"Vamos mamá, pregunta" La fe ciega de Henry es una peligrosa combinación si se suma con la impaciencia de su adolescencia. Y aun así le escucho y vuelvo a caminar.

Toso igual que una colegiala y susurro un patético: "Perdone…", mostrando una dignidad acorde con mi temple: inexistente. Y aunque trato de no dejar de sonreír con educación, una versión de mi muy pequeñita está dándome puntapiés en la cabeza. Procuro recuperar la compostura, pero cuando los ojos inquisidores de Blue suben de su té hasta mi rostro, me siento aún más pequeña e indigna de su estúpida atención.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?" _…persona desagradable a la que acabo de salvar la vida_.

Esa última parte queda en el limbo de lo que callo por ser políticamente incorrecto. Pero siento cada una de esas palabras.

Antes de responder sus ojos se escapan hacia Henry. Lo sabía. Odio usar a mi hijo de parapeto. Pero él es lo mejor de mí y es probablemente una de las pocas razones por las que este pueblo no resucitó a la inquisición bajo el grito de: _¡Quememos a la bruja!_ Y hoy, Henry parece el único motivo por el que Blue se toma la molestia de contestarme.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" El retintín debe ser detectable a kilómetros a la redonda. Pero me contengo. _Ahora soy de las buenas. Matar es malo. Y sí, torturar también._

Henry, ajeno a todo, toma asiento a su lado con una inocencia que envidio. Y yo, a duras penas, acerco uno de los libros del autor hasta a ella, sobre la mesa llena de migas.

"¿Sabes lo que es esto?" pregunto con un gallo en la voz, cada vez más nerviosa. No soporto esta sensación, necesitar la ayuda de otra persona que no sea yo misma, sentirme vulnerable y mostrar mis anhelos. Y encima a esta bruja censuradora de Blue.

Se me seca la boca, froto mis manos entre sí… y Emma se coloca a mi lado. No sé de dónde ha salido ni cuando, pero ahí está. Rauda y veloz. Como un soplo de aire fresco que calma mis nervios. Si Henry es mi parapeto, la Salvadora, esa oportuna e incondicional salvadora, siempre ahí, funciona como un recuerdo constante de a qué equipo pertenezco ahora, quienes son mis aliados. Incluso cuando yo misma dudo y lo olvido. Me cuadro frente a Blue, recuperando mi temple, y el hada deja de prestarme atención para abrir la boca al mirar el libro que tiene frente a ella.

"¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?"

"De la mansión del hechicero" se adelanta Emma, recibiendo todo el interés de Blue. "Henry encontró docenas de esos libros en blanco"

"¿El hechicero está aquí?"

"Bueno… su casa" especifica Henry. "Pero no le hemos encontrado aún"

"¿Le estáis buscando?" cuestiona y sus ojos inquisidores regresan a mí. Como no. Qué mujer más encantadora.

"Yo…" Dudo. ¿Quiero que esta mujer conozca los motivos tras nuestra operación? No, para nada. Pero sin un poco de sinceridad y sin morirme de la vergüenza, dudo que Blue tenga a bien mover su trasero por mí. "Esperaba que pudiese escribirme un final feliz" confieso de un solo suspiro. Sonrío porque a mi lado advierto la sonrisa orgullosa de Emma. No es que necesite su aprobación. No, para nada… Es sólo que siempre es un punto a favor que la salvadora y su instinto anti mentiras estén ahí. Apoyándote.

"Ja…" o algo similar es lo único que escapa de esa altiva mujer. No sé si es por su mirada incrédula, su risa arrogante o esa especie de sonidito incrédulo, pero su trasero me resulta tan pateable…

Y aun así me contengo. Por Henry. Por Emma. Por mi final feliz. Porque soy de los buenos. "Sin embargo, ese libro parece poseer un gran poder…" murmuro compartiendo información con ella, buscando un poco de indulgencia por parte de una mujer a la que ni siquiera tolero.

"Lo tiene…" susurra mirándolo con una adoración casi enfermiza. _¿Quién es ahora la que se siente atraída por la magia y el poder, madre superiora de pacotilla?_

"Esperaba que si lo reescribiese…" Ni siquiera termino la frase. Decirlo en voz alta es superior a mis fuerzas. Tengo miedo de que pronunciarlo lo haga real y todo se estropee. De que darle voz a mi mayor anhelo lo gafe. Igual que siempre.

Blue me mira atónita. Estoy segura de que no podría desprender más desprecio ni aunque estuviera borracha ante ella y pidiéndole ingresar en su orden. Es como si la sola idea de que su detestada enemiga pretenda ser feliz hiciera arder todos sus órganos internos. _Sí, todo tan cristiano, Blue…_

Sé cómo funciona la justicia de los cuentos de Hadas. Todo el mundo lo sabe, por el amor de Dios. ¿Pero acaso es una ofensa tratar de redimirme, de no sufrir a cada paso? Algunos personajes abogan por la justicia y el perdón, pero inconscientemente disfrutan con la "venganza" que los finales tienen reservados para los villanos como yo. Y la sola idea de que mi castigo deje de ser eterno parece dolerles más que una espada retorciéndose en sus tripas. _No es que disfrute con la imagen mental de Blue siendo ensartada… no_.

Respiro hondo, pero ella no está dispuesta a decir nada más que su _Ja_ , y pruebo a intentar ser comprensiva. "Sé que parece una locura…" admito.

Vuelve a reírse. Otra vez. Y cuando creo que van a tener que sujetarme entre Henry y Emma, al fin me responde. "No es una locura…" Una respuesta comprensiva, sin dobles sentidos. Mis cejas se arquean hasta la mitad de mi frente, incrédula. "Pero buscáis a la persona equivocada"

 _Nada podía ser tan fácil, ¿no?_

"Aunque el hechicero es un mago muy poderoso, deberíais buscar al autor"

Emma frunce el ceño, perdida. "¿Acaso no son la misma persona?"

Y yo tampoco entiendo nada. "¿Por qué el hechicero tendría al autor de los libros?"

"Esa es una pregunta muy desconcertante… Y me temo que no lo sé" musita. "Pero sí estoy segura de que son dos personas diferentes"

Estamos cerca de otro callejón sin salida. Uno más. Mi ánimo empieza a desinflarse y casi sin darme cuenta me siento frente a Blue, no queriendo darme por vencida. Intentando conseguir algo. Necesito una pista al menos, un camino por el que seguir intentándolo.

"Entonces… ¿tú sabes quién es el autor?"

"No" responde concisa y sonriente. Lo está disfrutando y yo no puedo responderla como desearía. Al final, Henry está ahí para evitar mis palabras malsonantes y no las de esa bruja. "Pero sé que él existe… quiero decir, si es un hombre. Nunca lo he visto. De hecho, nadie lo ha visto. No desde hace años…"

Las respuestas de Blue solo logran sumar más preguntas, y no resuelven ninguna de nuestras dudas. Es un callejón sin salida, más oscuro y enrevesado que los anteriores. Un laberinto del que no sabemos cómo escapar ni por donde avanzar. Y no tiene lógica, pero me giro hacia Emma, frustrada. Como si ella tuviera la culpa.

"¿Así que aquí es donde me ha llevado la esperanza?" farfullo irónica.

Pero ella ni siquiera se defiende, no me ataca, sólo me mira a los ojos. Comprensiva. Casi tan decepcionada como yo. "Le encontraremos, Regina… No es como si se hubiese desvanecido" insiste convencida. "Blue, ¿tienes idea de por qué ha desaparecido?"

"Por desgracia, no. Pero hay rumores de que dejó pistas ocultas en sus obras"

"¿Obras? ¿Cómo el libro de Henry?" inquiere Emma. Su gesto es un vivo reflejo del mío. Cualquier información es un regalo del cielo… Pero en este caso, no sé cómo va a ayudarnos si hemos revisado ese libro de principio a fin sin encontrar nada. Quiero sonsacarle más. O mejor aún, consentir que lo haga Emma. Blue parece mucho más dispuesta a contestarla a ella, aunque el fin siga siendo ayudarme a mí.

Pero nuestra conversación queda en el olvido

La cafetería entera retiembla y sólo se escucha un rugido animal, casi demoniaco. Las luces tintinean y me agarro a la mesa hasta que cesa la sacudida.

Todo acaba como empezó. De golpe. Se hace el silencio y las luces vuelven a funcionar. Pero las lámparas se balancean y todos permanecemos inmóviles.

Emma es la primera en reaccionar.

Como si ese sonido hubiera sido una molesta y descortés interrupción a su pregunta y no un grito amenazante y potencialmente peligroso.

"¿Qué demonios era eso?" Su pregunta roza la indignación, y no creo que esté realmente preocupada. La salvadora no entiende de amenazas.

"Supongo que deberíamos salir y ver qué está destrozando la ciudad ésta vez… Henry, no salgas bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido?" _Este improductivo y frustrante interrogatorio tendrá que esperar._

* * *

Fuera de la cafetería se ha desatado la locura. Corremos hasta la avenida principal sin separarnos unos de otros y lo vemos. El motivo de tantos chillidos agudos, de las insensatas carreras de los ciudadanos de Storybrooke y, seguramente, de ese rugido infernal. Un ser de unos tres metros, negro como la noche, rodeado por dos alas plegadas y huesudas, posado sobre el reloj de la biblioteca. _¡¿Qué tienen todos con ese pobre edificio?!_

Es invierno, hace semanas que las temperaturas son insoportables, y sin embargo podría jurar que no necesito abrigo ni bufanda. Mi temperatura corporal se desata, junto a mis pulsaciones y mi adrenalina. Es la sensación de peligro, la realidad de una nueva amenaza despertando mis instintos.

Me coloco a la vera de Emma, preparando mi magia. Es instintivo. Y espero, mirando fijamente a ese ser. Rogando porque su aspecto amenazante sea sólo eso. Aspecto.

Pero cuando despliega sus alas y tras su espalda veo serpentear una cola puntiaguda sé que no será una visita amistosa. Siento que nos mira. Directamente a nosotros, al pequeño grupo que permanece quieto en la calle y que no huye de él gritando despavorido. Sea cual sea la razón, sus ojos, rojos, sin vida, no se apartan de nosotros y ruge enseñándonos todos sus dientes.

No hay tiempo de plantarle cara. Se eleva en el aire solo para arrojarse en picado contra nuestras cabezas, sin previo aviso. Reaccionamos por puro instinto, nos agachamos y esquivamos unas garras que se abren y arañan el aire a centímetros de nosotros. Sigo su vuelo casi de cuclillas. Ese demonio vuela hasta que pierde velocidad y gira su enorme cuerpo, dispuesto a volver a embestir. Pero no le daremos esa oportunidad. Salgo corriendo, Emma sigue mis pasos y tras ella el resto del grupo. Improviso un refugio temporal detrás la primera esquina que encuentro y pego mi espalda a la pared mientras nos reagrupamos.

"¡¿Esa criatura ha salido del sombrero?!" chillo furiosa. La última vez que revisé el censo de la ciudad no había gorilas alados de tres metros en él. Y esa ha sido la única puerta por la que ha podido atravesar nuestras barreras. Busco a Belle, intentando encontrar respuestas. "¡Pensaba que el hechizo sólo debía liberar a las hadas!"

"Quizás sea algún tipo de hada" Snow no puede estar hablando en serio. Esto es elevar su fe ciega y su inocencia al nivel de memez.

 _Por supuesto, es posible que esconda una varita coronada con una estrella y purpurina entre sus garras y sus colmillos, ¡¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?!_

La resolución de Emma es lo único que evita que responda a su madre. "¿Por qué no le devolvemos al sombrero y aclaramos el resto más tarde?"

"Porque no podemos…" jadea Belle. "Una vez liberado, no se puede volver a atrapar"

"Espera, ¿nuestra mejor defensa contra bestias mágicas sigue las mismas reglas que la varicela?" Me mira, pero comparto su frustración y no tengo muchas más soluciones que ella. Me estremezco al escuchar el aleteo cada vez más cerca.

"La salvadora y la reina malvada pueden vencer a esa bestia" Hook se mantiene en la esquina, observando a la bestia, sin que su vigilancia me proporcione demasiada seguridad. Y considero que el Capitan Eyeliner podría ahorrarse las libertades de llamarme así, o cerrar la boca de hecho. Incluso aunque su idea pueda funcionar.

"¿Puedes omitir lo de malvada?"

Miro de soslayo a Emma, sus ojos ya buscan los míos y las palabras sobran. Asiento con la cabeza y la salvadora entiende mi pregunta sin tener que hacerla. _¿A por la bestia? A por ella._

Hemos entrenado para esto. Hemos entrenado mucho.

Es cierto que el mayor enemigo mágico que hemos enfrentado ha sido un puente de madera que se caía a cachos y algún que otro plato lanzado al aire para probar puntería. Pero Emma está lista. Es una fuerza de la naturaleza y cada día, con cada preparación la veo crecer y dominar su magia con una habilidad extraordinaria. Puede que este peligro tenga garras y alas en lugar de cuerda y astillas, pero ni siquiera dudo. No con Emma a mi vera, como compañera.

De lucha…

Y ella mucho menos. La inconsciente e impetuosa Salvadora corre sin mirar atrás, directa a la avenida principal y sigo sus pasos arrepintiéndome de haber escogido al vestirme unos botines con tanto tacón. Se frena, me observa llegar y da los últimos pasos sincronizándose con los míos. No creo que sea consciente, pero incluso cuando deja de mirarme y vuelca toda su atención en la bestia, continúa siguiendo mis movimientos y repitiéndolos a la par. Con una sincronización perfecta

La magia empieza a fluir. La bestia mira en nuestra dirección, de nuevo las únicas presencias que no huyen de ella ni gritan calle abajo. Y se precipita contra nosotras. Un rugido y se arroja con las fauces abiertas, las alas cortando el aire. Puede que sea una imprudencia, pero me giro hacia Emma, apenas un segundo. Y ahí está ella, mirándome al mismo tiempo. Cierro la boca y las dos asentimos. Igual que en los entrenamientos. Apostamos por un ataque frontal, sin palabras, y sólo entonces tomo aire y preparo mis manos.

Esperamos el momento idóneo.

Demasiado lejos puede hacernos errar.

Demasiado cerca puede costarnos una herida fea. O algo peor.

Espero, y Emma conmigo. Dos segundos, uno… y cuando sus alas se baten, alejadas del cuerpo, desprotegiendo su torso y propiciando un blanco más vulnerable, desato mi magia. Exactamente igual que Emma.

Sólo tres metros nos separan de esa criatura pero se frena en el aire, chillando, cuando el torrente combinado de nuestras magias impacta a la vez contra ella.

Perfecto.

Golpeamos su rostro y su tórax y allí donde impacta nuestra magia, su piel estalla en llamas. Retrocede, mueve sus brazos tratando de protegerse, pero es imposible. Se mantiene en el aire a duras penas y gira sobre si misma. Una de las alas se lleva la peor parte pero aún es capaz de volar cuando da media vuelta, y termina por huir. No presenta batalla, sólo desaparece. Pero no está muerta, ni siquiera herida de gravedad ni mucho menos. Pero la distancia es suficiente para obligarnos a detenernos.

Parece que el hada del infierno de Snow es mucho más poderosa de lo que cabía imaginar… Hemos usado uno de nuestros mejores ataques y esa bestia aún tiene fuerzas para marcharse volando y con unas nimias quemaduras de recuerdo.

"Bien…" chasquea Emma satisfecha. "Ha sido fácil"

"No te emociones. Sólo lo hemos aturdido…" Tomo aire, y me dirijo a ella, aunque los demás empiezan a rodearnos. "Y una explosión como esa debería haberlo destruido"

Casi puedo leer la decepción en su rostro. "Oh, me estaba acostumbrando a que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas aquí…" masculla con una mueca de fastidio. "Bella…"

La bibliotecaria la interrumpe, siempre tan acelerada. "Veré si puedo descubrir algo sobre esta bestia en la biblioteca"

"¡Gracias! Y Mary Margaret…"

"Pondré a todo el mundo a salvo. ¡Ya estoy en ello!"

La salvadora abre los ojos, creo que contrariada frente a tanta eficacia entre este grupo de tarugos. "Vaya, lo tenéis todo bajo control…"

Hook despliega todos sus encantos, si es que tiene de eso, con una sonrisita soberbia. "No es nuestra primera batalla…"

Me doy media vuelta mientras se aleja para evitar que se me escape alguna carcajada sarcástica. _Puede que no. Pero si será de las primeras en la que tú vas con los buenos…_ "Ya que está todo claro, ¿qué tal si tú y yo encontramos la forma de cortarle las alas a ese murciélago antes de que regrese?"

* * *

Emprendemos el camino de vuelta a mi despacho por inercia. Este es nuestro punto de encuentro, la base central de la operación final feliz y, parece que también el cuartel general cuando Storybrooke es atacado por el monstruo de la semana. Antes de entrar, ya hemos repartido los cometidos. Yo revisaré los escritos mágicos y las lecturas antiguas que guardo en mis estanterías en busca de un hechizo capaz de atravesar a esa cosa de una vez por todas. Y Emma… se quedará a mi lado mirando las hojas por encima de mi hombro, preguntándome a cada ratito si necesito algo y planteando dudas irrisorias. Cada una lo que mejor se nos da… Y no negaré que el revoloteo de Emma, fascinada por mí y mis libros, tiene cierto encanto.

Dejo mi bolso en la primera mesa y antes de deshacerme del abrigo, vibra mi bolsillo izquierdo. Es mi teléfono. Una llamada, ahora mismo, no puede ser una buena señal. Miro a Emma mientras alcanzo el móvil y veo un número parpadear en la pantalla.

Emma baila de un pie a otro, inquieta. "¿Quién llama?"

"Es Gold…" frunzo el ceño.

"¿Gold? ¿Puede llamar desde el exilio? ¿Storybrooke tiene conexión telefónica con el exterior?" me pincha y no tengo claro si quiere provocarme o sólo busca que me relaje. Pero consigue ambas cosas.

"Sí, ha llegado incluso la fibra óptica, ¿sorprendida sheriff?" Sonríe de lado, divertida y cabecea hacia el teléfono que no ha dejado de sonar, en lugar de responderme. Descuelgo y aclaro la garganta antes de preguntar: "¿Sí?"

"Hola Regina"

Reconozco esa desagradable voz de ultratumba. De ultratumba marina. Mi nuca se eriza, tenso todo mi cuerpo y permanezco en silencio. Repitiendo en mi cabeza ese saludo. Tratando de entender cómo es posible que ella esté al otro lado de la línea. Hubiera preferido la triste y patética voz de Gold suplicando a escuchar este repugnante eco del pasado.

Mi silencio despierta las alarmas de Emma. Noto sus ojos clavados en mí, no ha dejado de mirarme desde que sonó el teléfono, pero ahora es diferente. Su rostro ha cambiado cuando lo ha hecho mi gesto y se acerca a mí, dando un par de pasos cortos.

"Regina, ¿quién es?"

"La… bruja… marina" Guardo las formas y evito añadir ningún adjetivo que acompañe al título de esa… _mujer_. Pero sólo porque continúa al otro lado del teléfono, porque puedo escuchar su soberbia sonrisa. Emma me rodea, acercándose hasta poder oírnos ambas y yo permanezco en el centro del despacho, intentando entender algo.

"Yo también te echaba de menos, ¿cómo estás?"

"Me estoy preguntando cómo un calamar me habla desde el móvil del ser Oscuro"

"Se lo he robado…" responde encantada consigo misma. Cada vez suena peor. Las alarmas que se encendieron al ver el número de Gold se han multiplicado al escuchar esa voz y no puedo pensar con claridad. Debo de parecer una lamentable estatua, de pie, en medio de mi despacho, sin nada que decir, pero con la boca abierta. Lo noto por Emma, por la preocupación que baña cada vez más su rostro.

"Regina…" musita. Eleva su mano hacia mí, hacia mi brazo, pero se detiene a medio camino, dudosa. Tuerce el rostro y sus ojos muestran toda la preocupación que empieza a sentir. Por mí. Trago hondo, intento reponerme. De la mirada de la salvadora y de la voz que respira contra mi oído. Recupero el control de mi misma, del atisbo de dignidad que aún conservo y pulso el botón del altavoz. Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y ambas nos sentamos en torno a él.

"¿Y dónde está él ahora?"

"Desmayado en el antro donde lo dejamos Cruella y yo"

"Cruella…" Otro eco del pasado. Aún más sanguinario, aún más oscuro. Maravilloso.

"Sí, de nuevo juntas" celebra encantada y con un descaro que remarca su cinismo. "Rumpel vino a buscar a sus viejas amigas a Nueva York. Nos contó que había vivido en una ciudad pintoresca hasta que lo arruinó todo. Que era un lugar especial donde podían hallar redención los malvados…" Escucho sus palabras, pero miro a Emma. Tiene un gesto tan neutro como el mío, y sus ojos me buscan a su vez. No sabe qué pensar y yo tampoco. Ellas… ellas no pueden estar sugiriendo lo que parecen insinuar… ¿Verdad? Úrsula no detiene su discurso y yo cierro los ojos, suspiro, intento controlar mis nervios. Pero cada vez estoy más segura. Pretenden llegar hasta Storybrooke. "Nos contó lo mucho que has cambiado…" Un golpe bajo. "…Y nosotras también lo hemos hecho" Un segundo golpe, aún peor. Aunque me mantengo firme y escéptica, como la media sonrisa que muestra la salvadora. "Hemos cambiado, hemos escarmentado… Y me gustaría poder demostrártelo. Por favor, déjanos entrar"

Ahí está. La suplica que precede al desastre.

Miro a Emma y no dice nada. Ni con palabras, ni con gestos. Lo deja en mis manos, su rostro solo muestra calma y me ofrece a mí tomar la decisión. Sumisa, con una confianza que me sobrepasa. Y es precisamente esa imagen, esa prueba de todo lo bueno que hay ahora en Storybrooke, en mi vida, lo que decide mi sentencia. La sola idea de poner en peligro a Emma o a Henry… De contaminar la cuidad con la presencia de más villanos "reformados" como Hook. O la sola posibilidad de tener que volver a vivir vigilando mis espaldas, las espaldas de las personas que me importan… Por si ocurre algo. No. No voy a aceptar el riesgo. No estoy dispuesta a exponerles.

"Lo siento queridas, bastante tenemos ya para invitar a…"

El rugido de la bestia resuena junto a la ventana e interrumpe mi respuesta. Resuena por todo el despacho y estoy segura de que ellas han tenido que escucharlo. Quiero retomar la conversación, fingir que nada marcha mal, pero se adelantan al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Tenéis un murciélago infernal de ojos brillantes y cuernos diabólicos?"

Ruedo los ojos, furiosa con lo acertada que es su descripción. Reinas de la oscuridad, ¿vais de la mano con esta criatura infernal?

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Porque hizo el mismo sonido antes de que intentara matarme…" susurra.

 _Qué casualidad…_

"Ah, ¿ya te has enfrentado antes a esta criatura?"

"Sí, y sé exactamente lo que quiere"

"Qué oportuno" farfullo sin mirar a ninguna parte. Emma se inclina hacia mí y cubre el teléfono con su mano, susurrándome.

"Si han vivido en una tierra sin magia… ¿cómo han llegado?" Su duda revolotea en el aire, pero es ella misma la resuelve, dando vueltas a una idea. "¿Con el sombrero?" pregunta interesada y puedo ver hacia donde caminan sus deducciones. Esa podría ser nuestra solución, la salida que mandara lejos a esa criatura indestructible.

"Hmmmm… lo sé" gruño molesta. Emma destapa el teléfono y se encoge de hombros, sintiéndose culpable por ser la portadora de buenas y malas noticias a la vez. Pero ella no debería sentirse así. Soy yo, mi pasado oscuro, el que se retuerce por la posibilidad de reencontrarme con esas dos viejas amigas directamente salidas del infierno. "Bien" farfullo "Bien, dinos qué quiere"

"¿Y nos dejarás entrar?"

"No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera"

"¡Pues entonces ahí os quedáis!" espeta furiosa. Una respuesta digna de un villano reformado, sin duda. Me abalanzo contra el teléfono, ya he tenido suficiente.

Pero Emma vuelve a cubrirlo y me detiene.

"Espera"

 _¿No estarás pensando en escuchar a esas dos víboras, verdad?_

"La reina de las nieves entró una vez con su pergamino, quizás les sirva"

Sí… eso es exactamente lo que ha hecho. Escucharlas y ofrecerme una forma de traerlas a Storybrooke.

 _Emma, ¿sabes si quiera a quien estás invitando a tu casa…?_

Y sin embargo, su plan puede funcionar. No puedo negarme, ellas pueden salvar a la ciudad y yo… yo no puedo robarnos esa posibilidad sólo porque pensar en ellas revuelva mis demonios internos y me recuerde que un día no muy lejano yo fui un monstruo igual que ellas. La ciudad no debe pagar por mis pecados. Emma no debe hacerlo. No podría obligarla a luchar sin opciones contra un monstruo indestructible sólo porque yo no soy capaz de enfrentarme a un recuerdo de mi pasado más oscuro. Bueno, a dos recuerdos, y vivitos y coleando.

Cedo, por mí, por Emma, por Storybrooke y por los desquiciantes rugiditos que resuenan por toda la calle. Tuerzo el morro y aprieto la mandíbula, pero no cuelgo y termino por responder.

"Escucha calamar, si tu información es útil nos plantearemos dejaros entrar…" Me arrepiento de mis propias palabras antes siquiera de que escapen de mi boca, pero resisto. "¿Aceptas mis condiciones?" La línea se queda en silencio, no hay respuesta. Siento cierto alivio culpable, mi mente sueña con la posibilidad de que se nieguen, de que hayan colgado. Y al mismo tiempo, no puedo creer que tengan la desfachatez de hacerlo. Espero unos segundos más y cuando estoy dispuesta a colgar, escucho a alguien tomar aire al otro lado, como si estuviera meditando:

"Trato hecho."

"En ese caso… habla" ordeno odiando cada momento de esta conversación. "No nos sobra el tiempo"

"Claro, querida. Seré rápida… Te quiere a ti"

Abro los ojos y tartamudeo antes de poder responder. "¿Qué?"

"Es el corazón más oscuro lo que mueve a esa bestia. Se llama Chernabog y se alimenta de mal, de almas podridas, como las nuestras, y no descansará hasta que haya devorado el corazón con mayor grado de oscuridad, Regina" musita encantada con su revelación. "Ahí tienes tu información… Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato" Es todo lo que dice antes de que la llamada se corte y en mi despacho sólo se escuchen los pitidos del teléfono.

Me pongo en pie, inquieta, furiosa. No puede ser cierto… He vuelto a poner a la ciudad en peligro. No importa lo que haga, las consecuencias de mis actos nunca dejan de perseguirme y son mis seres queridos quienes las pagan. Esa maldita bestia ha escapado del sombrero, pero si no estuviera relamiéndose al pensar en mi corazón color carbón, no estaría aterrorizando a la ciudad sino en letargo, esperando la llegada de alguien tan horrible como yo.

Emma está congelada, mirándome, y no lo soporto. Me giro, incapaz de enfrentarla, miro al techo y cierro las manos en puños, nerviosa.

"Ey, ¿estás bien?"

 _Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo…?_ "Emma, todo esto es culpa mía…"

"Regina no sabemos si va a por ti"

"¡Claro que va a por mí! Úrsula dijo que devora el corazón más oscuro que percibe y ahora que Gold se ha ido, ¿Quién tiene ese corazón?"

 _¿Puede un estúpido murciélago mutante hacerte sentir sucia, oscura… malvada? Parece que la respuesta es sí…_

"¿Algún enano se llama Malvadito?" farfullo sarcástica cerrando las persianas una a una. Emma no dice nada, espera y me observa ir tela por tela moviéndolas, como una psicópata. "Quiere el mío" remarco inquieta.

"¡No vamos a sacrificarte!" zanja cruzándose de brazos. Pero esta vez no será tan fácil salvadora. _¿Qué otra opción nos queda, Emma?_

"Creo que no tenemos más remedio"

"Esa bestia es mágica, ¿verdad?"

"No hace falta ser muy listo…" Elevo ambas cejas, burlona. Pero es la histeria la que me obliga a ser tan incisiva.

"Pues si es mágico… ¿Qué es lo que pasaría si acabase yendo a un mundo sin magia?"

Freno en seco y respiro hondo por primera vez desde que esa llamada se cortó. Emma está en lo cierto… Puede funcionar. "Sin magia… adiós bestia"

"Sólo tenemos que llevarlo al límite de la ciudad" sonríe satisfecha con su plan y su inocencia me irrita. O quizás lo haga el hecho de que tengo que romper sus ilusiones…

"El chernabog ha resistido contra nuestra magia y aunque yo me teletransportara a la línea de la ciudad, en cuanto me vea al descubierto me aplastará sin más"

Emma no se amedranta. Tiene esa mueca cabezona y segura de salvadora incontestable, y su voz, aunque trato de evitarlo, me transmite una confianza que se cuela odiosamente entre mis miedos. "No si recibes protección…" responde sin dudar. Y quiero espetar que es una niña pequeña jugando a cosas de mayores, que ni siquiera sabía que estas bestias existían hasta hace cinco malditos segundos ni se preocupó cuando nuestro ataque no la dañó. Que debería echarse a un lado, dejarme pelear y esperar a que ocurra lo inevitable, si es que debe ocurrir. Pero antes de abrir la boca, ella continúa hablando. "…Confía en mí"

Y con esas tres palabras se deshace mi furia, mi rabia, mis dudas. Y me callo, incapaz de responder nada, incapaz de no obedecerla si me lo pide así.

* * *

Vamos a morir.

Es un hecho. Vamos a morir.

El concepto de Emma de recibir protección es montarme en su escarabajo.

Para ser más específico es venir a buscarme hasta el garaje subterráneo del ayuntamiento a escondidas. Sacarme del edificio a toda velocidad. Y Emma esperaba que gritáramos: "¡Eh! ¡Monstruo!" para llamar su atención cuando ya estuviésemos a suficiente distancia del pueblo. Lástima que nos haya localizado cuando apenas llevábamos cien metros y que desde entonces nos pise los talones.

Sí, ese era el concepto de Emma.

Y el mío es que vamos a morir.

Vamos calle arriba, corriendo todo lo que da de sí este motor moribundo, que no supera los 120 kilómetros por hora, y tratando de dejar atrás a un murciélago de 3 metros de altura.

Vamos a morir

Y será culpa mía por haber hecho caso a esta salvadora neófita, inconsciente y con el instinto suicida que caracteriza a todo maldito héroe.

 _Vamos a morir, y ni siquiera puedo enfadarme. Esta ha sido una idea estúpida, espantosa y probablemente mortal. Y sin embargo, estás aquí. Conmigo. Tratando de protegerme. Sin asustarte ante nada. Y eso… eso borra de un plumazo mi ira, mis dudas, mi miedo._

Pero no mi mordacidad.

Porque si hoy, por su maldita idea, deja a Henry huérfano de un plumazo, pienso regresar de la muerte sólo para atormentar a su espíritu por toda la eternidad. Y planeo empezar a martirizarla desde ya.

"¿Por qué escogiste el amarillo?" La silueta de la bestia cada vez se acerca más. Ya no parece una mancha lejana en el retrovisor y, aunque corramos, no nos pierde de vista.

"¿Qué?" murmura desconcertada. Me mira antes de devolver la vista a la carretera, con sus ojos fugándose constantemente hacia el Chernabog.

"Tu coche..." insisto como una cretina, desahogándome con ella como si tuviera quince años. Pero alivia… "Llama mucho la atención"

"Me gusta mucho este color… y lo robé" reconoce entre dientes. "¿Escoges justo este momento para criticar mis gustos?"

"Es para no pensar en que puedo convertirme en la merienda de un demonio…" gruño buscando el rastro de ese ser tras nosotras. Puedo escucharlo, pero no encuentro su silueta

"No lo vas a ser" zanja rotunda.

"Me alegra tu seguridad" respondo sin alegría alguna, tratando de provocarla. Su voz me calma, incluso nuestras discusiones lo hacen. Puede parecer estúpido. O quizás infantil. Pero es una rutina, nuestra rutina… y en el fondo reconozco que me divierte. Que me tranquiliza. Y es justo lo que necesito ahora que esa maldita cosa negra de seis metros no aparece ni por los retrovisores ni por nuestras ventanillas.

Pero Emma no puede responderme, no sigue mi discusión, porque el coche casi frena en seco.

Un rugido, el techo de metal del escarabajo se resiente y el coche reduce drásticamente su velocidad. El chernabog está sobre nosotras. Justo encima. Sus tres metros de largo obligan al coche a correr a duras penas, renqueando, y a Emma le cuesta horrores mantener el volante firme. Más aún cuando camina y sus garras se estrellan contra la luna.

No vemos nada. Emma y el coche continúan en marcha por pura cabezonería. Pero la carretera ha desaparecido, sólo vemos y escuchamos a la bestia. Y el escarabajo se sacude de un lado a otro con cada movimiento furioso de esas alas descomunales. Estamos a su merced.

Emma trata de lanzarle lejos con un par de volantazos. Pero resiste y golpea contra el techo, para sostenerse o quizás para atacarnos. Miro ahí donde ha chocado y veo su huella, marcada perfectamente cómo si fuera el paseo de la fama.

"¿Este coche es de hojalata?"

Me ignora y se mantiene firme. "Ya casi hemos llegado" Esta tensa y concentrada, pero a pesar de todo, es como si no estuviera preocupada. Como si la bestia de tres metros que hay sobre nuestras cabezas fuera sólo una molestia. Como si nada pudiera oponerse a ella. Tiene una misión, una que considera justa y correcta, y está convencida de que por tanto seguro que lo logrará.

Solo que esa misión soy yo, es mi vida, y no puedo dejar que dé la suya a cambio.

El siguiente golpe va directo al cristal.

Nos apartamos a tiempo, no llega a golpearnos y los trozos de cristal vuelan lejos de nosotras. Pero ha estado muy cerca. Más de lo que puedo tolerar.

"Es demasiado tarde…" gruño mirando a través del enorme agujero del cristal.

Desde que entendí qué perseguía el Chernabog ni siquiera pensé en mí, en la idea de ser atravesada por su garra, de ver mi corazón fuera del pecho, de ser devorada de un solo bocado. No… Ahora me doy cuenta. Era la ciudad, eran sus habitantes los que me preocupaban, ni siquiera pensé en que era mi vida de la que estábamos hablando, que era yo lo que deseaba esa cosa. Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora sí pienso en ello, porque si viene a por mí, si yo muero aquí, dentro de esta chatarra con ruedas, Emma lo hará conmigo. Y eso no puedo permitirlo. Puede que Henry posea el corazón del auténtico creyente, pero el suyo es el más heroico que he visto. Valiente hasta rozar lo mortal, capaz de luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Cueste lo que cueste.

Pero no si alejo la lucha de ella. Si peleo yo misma, yo sola, esta batalla. Si no le dejo elección, si tan sólo… _te digo adiós_.

"No pienso dejar que ambas muramos en este ataúd metálico con ruedas" grito furiosa, aunque esa rabia no esconda más que tristeza y una despedida. Trago hondo y me giro apenas un instante para susurrar. "Gracias por intentarlo" Lo digo de corazón y sin embargo suena tan débil, tan exiguo, tan insignificante. Tan falto de todo lo que realmente guardo. Pero agradezco que me falle la voz y el coraje, agradezco que nada más se escape.

Mis palabras son suficiente para hacer reaccionar a la salvadora. Aparta sus ojos de la carretera, del Chernabog y del volante y me mira, gritando por primera vez. Un aspaviento kamikaze, asustado. "¡¿Qué?!"

Busca mis ojos, mostrándose débil, humana, por primera vez, tras esa coraza de héroe, ese instinto temerario que no entiende de peligros. Y soy incapaz de sostenérsela. Si me pierdo en sus ojos, si dejo que me atrape ese dulce gesto de miedo, de preocupación, nos estaré condenando a ambas. Lo sé.

No respondo a su mirada.

Cierro los ojos, porque me fallan las fuerzas, y busco mi magia.

"¡Regina!" chilla mi nombre, angustiada, y eso es lo último que escucho antes de desvanecerme lejos de ella, tratando de apartarla de una muerte segura.

Estoy preparada para hacer frente a lo que haga falta…

Pero yo sola.

En el borde de una ciudad creada de la nada por mi magia. Dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de mi pasado, de mi vida.

Sin embargo, algo va mal.

No hay aleteos ni rugidos.

El Chernabog no ha seguido mi magia, continúa sobre el coche, tratando de atraparme una y otra vez.

Emma conduce en eses, esquivando un zarpazo que debería ir dirigido a mí y yo, impotente, espero a lo lejos. Libre del ataque que intentaba atraer.

¡Estúpida bestia!

"¡Eh! ¡EH!" chillo a pleno pulmón. Sacudo los brazos, salto, grito hasta desgañitarme, impotente e incrédula, y sólo entonces atraigo su atención.

Los ojos brillantes color sangre se clavan en mí y también lo hacen los de Emma. La bestia ha dejado de pelear durante un segundo y menos de 100 metros me separan del escarabajo. Miro a Emma, está bien… _Estás bien_

Sus ojos también se pierden en los míos, decididos y fríos. Y puedo leer en ellos su intención, su nuevo plan.

Pisa a fondo, acelera hasta que suena ruido de metal. Yo chillo una vez más, asegurándome de que la bestia piensa en mí, únicamente en mí. Que se olvida de Emma, del coche, de todo. Y cuando apenas nos separan 20 metros, Emma aprieta sus labios, me mira y las dos asentimos. Ella pisa el freno, yo me agacho y cubro mi cabeza.

Y todo sucede muy rápido.

El escarabajo se detiene de golpe a cinco metros de mí y la bestia sale propulsada por la inercia. Atravesando el aire sin control, sobrevolando mi cabeza a sólo unos centímetros. Rugiendo como un animal antes de desaparecer como una nube de polvo al atravesar la linde de la ciudad.

 _Sin magia… adiós bestia._

Me pongo en pie lentamente, casi sin creerlo. Pero el aire huele a magia y muerte y lo que queda del Chernabog desaparece al ritmo que marca el viento.

Lo ha conseguido.

Y sin embargo, permanezco con el corazón en un puño.

Frente a mi está lo que queda del escarabajo. La luna delantera se ha resquebrajado hasta desaparecer, el motor suelta humo y el techo está hundido con una forma completamente aberrante. Y dentro de todo ello, está Emma…

Necesito creer que está bien, que los daños son sólo en ese esperpento que llama coche. Que la bestia no ha podido tocar a la salvadora. Por favor. Creo ver su rostro entre el humo y los trozos de luna, pero no estoy segura. Me busca y cuando no logra ver a través del humo, su puerta se abre, de un empujón.

Y sale apresurada. Y de una pieza.

 _Sí, está bien…_

Me lo repito una y mil veces. Y vuelvo a respirar, descargando mis hombros de un peso inhumano. Dejando escapar una sonrisa enorme, serena, radiante y aliviada… tan aliviada.

Se escapa del coche apresurada, hasta que me ve. Se apoya en la puerta, el resto de su cuerpo sale lentamente y me mira con el mismo alivio inundando sus ojos. Pero deseosa de gritarme un _te lo dije_. Estoy segura. Y sin embargo, me daría igual. Todo ahora me da igual. Menos ella. Menos esa maldita loca, desquiciada y kamikaze, capaz de arriesgarlo todo. Incluso por una ex reina malvada de corazón oscuro y lengua viperina que no deja de provocarla.

 _O quizás más aún porque es de esa ex reina de quien se trata…_

Aprieto los labios y miro al suelo en cuanto ese pensamiento cruza mi mente. Furiosa conmigo misma, temiendo que pueda leerse en mi rostro, con esa facilidad que Emma parece tener. La salvadora avanza hasta mí, con el pergamino de la Reina de Hielo en sus manos y yo no levanto los ojos hasta que no es inevitable. Hasta que no he borrado de mi cabeza las estupideces y de mi boca la sonrisa boba.

Dos brujas infernales esperan su recompensa al otro lado y yo debo regresar en mí.

"¿Preparada?" pregunta colocándose a mi vera. No respondo porque las palabras me traicionarían. No estoy preparada, en absoluto. No quiero abrir las puertas de Storybrooke a estas dos arpías, no quiero que remuevan los cimientos de mi nueva vida ni que traigan consigo ese apestoso olor a mi pasado y mis remordimientos.

 _Pero los buenos cumplen su palabra, ¿no?_

Evito hablar para que su súper radar anti mentiras no me detecte y toco su brazo, asintiendo, y para ella es suficiente. Retiro mi mano, aunque no hay nada que desee más que dejarla ahí. Apoyándome en ella, empapándome en su seguridad, disfrutando solamente de su calor. Pero no puedo, no es correcto, me freno y me aparto y ella mira hacia ambas mujeres, decidida.

Y sin embargo, no nos movemos. Alguien grita su nombre a nuestra espalda y me doy la vuelta atónita. Snow y David corren hacia nosotras, abrazando a Emma como si fueran mínimamente conscientes de lo que acabamos de enfrentar. Si vienen a ayudar, igual alguien debería avisarles de que llegan con retraso.

"¿Estás bien?" David farfulla sin aliento, y su esposa es incapaz de calmarse o soltar a Emma hasta que esta responde.

"Sí…"

Solo entonces Snow la suelta y parece reparar por fin en mi existencia. "¿Cruella y Úrsula no mentían?"

"Eso parece…" _Aunque me duela reconocerlo_. Con mi respuesta, para Emma ya está todo dicho. Ellas han cumplido su parte, nos toca a nosotras. Y me tiende el pergamino sin titubear.

"Espera, Emma" ordena Snow, deteniéndonos. "Esto no es una buena idea… que no mientan no significa que sean de confianza…"

Emma mira a su madre y frunce el ceño, extrañada. Yo cierro la boca, prefiero que sea ella quien trate con los Charming, pero comparto la inquietud de la salvadora. Algo aquí huele mal. Y no me refiero al motor cochambroso del escarabajo ni al olor a perra de Cruella.

"Eso no suena a ti, mamá" musita extrañada. "Tú siempre crees en lo mejor de cada persona…"

Reconozco que es agradable encontrar a alguien con las mismas ganas que yo de negarle la ciudadanía a estas dos arpías, pero coincido con Emma. No tiene sentido. Snow y su exagerada bondad crónica nunca le negarían una oportunidad a nadie y menos si eso supusiera romper una promesa como esta. Aunque me duela admitirlo, gracias a ellas el pueblo está a salvo y nosotras aun respiramos.

"No sabemos qué intenciones tienen… podrían intentar redimirse o podrían ser tan malvadas como Gold o Zelena. O incluso peor…"

 _Snow, ¿es desesperación eso que escucho?_

"Quizás… pero nos han ayudado e hicimos un trato" insiste Emma con firmeza.

"No importa, son malvadas"

Me encojo ante esas palabras y esta vez tomo yo la palabra. "Sí, es cierto, son horribles…" susurro, buscando impulso y energía para decir lo que sé que he de responder. "Pero no tanto como lo fui yo" _Esa es la verdad, ¿no? Esas dos mujeres juntas no se acercan ni a la suela del tacón de aguja de la Reina Malvada y sus atrocidades._ "Y si yo merezco otra oportunidad, también ellas"

Snow me clava una mirada incómoda. No alcanza las cuotas de odio que quedaron atrás hace un par de años, pero advierto como me reprende. Tiene cierto toque a madre decepcionada, como si estuviera desilusionada al no contar con mi ayuda, y trato de explicarme. _¿Desde cuándo soy tan blanda?_

"¿Cómo quedarme buscando mi felicidad, y negarle la suya a ellas dos?"

Mis palabras no sirven de nada. Snow retuerce aún más su gesto y David a su lado se tensa. Pero no responden nada. O les hemos dejado sin argumentos para su rabieta… o tienen otros que no pueden pronunciar en voz alta. Quiero insistir, pero Emma no está por la labor. Le puede su pragmatismo y su integridad. ¿Han cumplido su palabra? Pasan. Fin del debate.

"Pienso igual…" secunda Emma "Dejarles que entren"

Una sensación de bilis bulle en mi boca del estómago y mis pulsaciones se encabritan. Hasta que dos ojos claros me buscan con una mirada orgullosa y agradecida. Y lograr que los ojos azules de la salvadora me observen con esa admiración es suficiente para olvidar la bilis, las pulsaciones y los nervios. Me tiende el pergamino, ofreciéndome la última palabra, sabiendo que no la voy a fallar y que este gesto bondadoso, y espero que acertado, me corresponde a mí concluirlo.

Lo sostengo y espero unos segundos antes de tirarlo.

 _No es que esté esperando a que Snow o David digan algo y me detengan, claro que no… pero me encantaría proclamar: Si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo haga ahora o..._

Pero me callo. Respiro hondo y suelto el pergamino con un suave arco. En cuanto atraviesa la línea mágica me quedo congelada y las dos arpías saltan maravilladas. Cruella lo sostiene atónita y en apenas tres segundos está al volante de ese esperpéntico coche, leyendo el hechizo junto a Úrsula.

En cuanto terminan, dejan de estar a ciegas para mirarnos directamente. Para ser más exactos, a mí. Ahora ven lo que les había sido negado… ahora pueden entrar. Y mis miedos no hacen más que crecer. Es real, van a atravesar esa línea. Y yo sólo puedo rezar por que todos mis miedos estén equivocados.

El ruido del motor me arranca de mis ensoñaciones y la limusina hortera camina hasta mi altura. Guardo toda mi dignidad en una sonrisa rígida y, aunque me siento una operadora de peaje, me dirijo a ellas cuando bajan la ventanilla.

"Bienvenidas a Storybrooke"

"Gracias Regina" La sonrisa de Cruella se cuela en mis oídos y chirría hasta mis entrañas, revolviéndolas. "No te arrepentirás"

 _Henry, Emma, los Charming, Storybrooke…_ "Más me vale…" No sueno convencida. Ni realmente quiero hacerlo. Están dentro, sí, pero si pretenden conseguir su redención van a tener que acostumbrarse a tener a alguien siempre pegado a sus cogotes de arpías. Pienso encargarme de ello personalmente.

El coche se aleja sin más miramientos, sin ni siquiera preguntar por un lugar donde pasar la noche, y el desmesurado suspiro que suelta Snow agita la copa de un par de árboles. "Lo hicisteis…"

Ese tono de nuevo. Como si la hubiéramos fallado. Como si no estuviésemos actuando al pie de la letra del manual de "Como ser detestablemente bueno, correcto y bondadoso".

Emma derrocha la paciencia que a mí me falta, y se gira hacia ella, calmada. "Mamá, ese fue el trato. Nos han ayudado…"

"Pero son villanas" insiste David.

"Hoy han sido aliadas…" zanja Emma. "Y mientras nada indique lo contrario, formarán parte de esta ciudad. También tienen derecho"

"Yo…" musita Snow. Suena sin fuerzas, pero aun quiere dar guerra. Si continúan así, lograrán que empiece a ver con buenos ojos a Cruella y Úrsula. _Están dentro, sí, ¿podemos dejar de hacer ya un mundo de ello y seguir con nuestras vidas?_ "…Está bien, vosotras habéis decidido. Sólo espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos"

"Por supuesto que no" celebra Emma contenta y aumenta su sonrisa estirándose entusiasmada y mirándome. Querría apoyarla y compartir su emoción. Pero no soy tan expresiva, y, sinceramente, me cuesta alegrarme por nuestras nuevas ciudadanas. Y aun así lo intento, empujada por esa ilusionada, inocente y casi infantil sonrisa que exhibe Emma. Soy incapaz de no apoyarla, de dejarla sola encabezando el frente: "¡Confiamos en los ex villanos!" Y más al imaginar que su cabezonería tenga parte de su motivación en mí. Que quizás esté apoyándolas porque indirectamente siente que me apoye a mí, que da la cara por esta villana reformada.

Así que sonrío. Pero porque me conmueve, no porque confíe en su seguridad…

Frente a mí, los Charmings se dan por vencidos y hunden los hombros. "¿Queréis que os llevemos…?"

Respondo como un resorte. "No será necesario" Intento no sonar brusca ni desagradecida, pero no, gracias. Meterme ahora en un coche con los Charming, con un silencio incómodo y su cara de decepción mirándome por el retrovisor no es mi gran sueño. _Precisamente para evitar eso se inventó la tele transportación, estoy segura._

"Sí, lo tenemos controlado" añade Emma, sumándose al carro sin rodeos. Me giro hacia ella y sé que sus padres también. _Yo pensaba tele transportarme, salvadora. ¿Tienes en mente conducir esa tartana humeante?_

Y aunque la respuesta de Emma carezca de demasiado sentido, los Charmings están tan derrotados que asienten con la cabeza, medio idos, como si su réplica fuera normal.

"Está bien" musita Snow entrando en el coche mientras David lo pone en marcha. Mira a Emma una última vez y medio sonríe. "Hablamos luego"

"Claro" responde tranquila balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras la camioneta de David da marcha atrás. Guarda sus manos en los bolsillos y se gira hacia mí, deteniendo el movimiento de su cuerpo. "¿Te llevo a alguna parte?"

Elevo una ceja, divertida y atónita. _Llévame donde quieras… ¿pero cómo?_

"¿Pretendes mover eso?" pregunto divertida, señalando esa máquina de señales de humo.

"Oh, vamos… un poco más de confianza" protesta golpeando un par de veces sobre el capó del coche. A pesar de su naturalidad, el segundo golpe se detiene una milésima de segundo y advierto su magia actuando traviesa. El morro del coche absorbe el humo, como si se tratara de un cigarro, y un segundo después suena igual que si alguien hubiera metido la llave en el contacto. Las abolladuras han desaparecido y el ruido del motor se asemeja al de un cachorrito ronroneando. Cuesta no dejarse impresionar, pero guardo las formas.

Me cruzo de brazos, peleando un poquito más. "¿Es que acaso no he tenido suficiente con el viaje de ida…?"

"Venga… prometo conducir a más de cien esta vez" bromea con mejor humor del que puedo aguantar sin sonreír.

"Vas a necesitar mucha magia para eso, Swan" añado con una risa burlona, tirando de esa puerta medio oxidada y metiéndome en el coche.

Tomo asiento y, a unos centímetros, Emma gira la cara y me mira. "Bueno…. no tenemos prisa, ¿verdad?" Pronuncia con la misma calma que dejan entrever sus palabras, paladea cada una de ellas y quiero creer que son fortuitas. Que no hay nada detrás. Pero al devolverle la mirada, todo cambia. Sus ojos buscan deliciosamente los míos y me rindo a ello. Un escalofrío atraviesa mi espalda y vuelco todas mis fuerzas en no sacudirme de pies a cabeza, en no sonreír ni salirme de mi papel. Aunque se erice hasta la última célula de mi piel, aunque mi estómago gire sobre sí mismo, aunque quiera hundirme en esos ojos verdes que me sonríen. Me mantengo firme y sólo le dedico media sonrisa comedida.

"No, claro que no" Emma sonríe conmigo, sus ojos regresan al frente y los míos a mis manos. Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire pero sin hacer el menor ruido.

Los dedos de la salvadora dejan el volante cuando se estira hacia lo que queda del cristal. "Quizás tenía que haber arreglado también las lunas…" bromea con un chasquido de su lengua y esta vez mi sonrisa es totalmente auténtica.

"Quizás…" admito lanzando fuera un par de esquirlas rebeldes que quedan sobre la guantera. El coche está hecho un verdadero desastre y si no perteneciera a una poderosa y mágica salvadora, iría directamente al desguace. Mire donde mire sólo veo trozos de lo que solía ser un coche entero. Feo pero entero. Un recuerdo viviente de las garras que acaban de machacarnos, de las que casi nos abren en canal un par de veces. Mis tripas vuelven a girar, pero esta vez es el miedo regresando a ellas hasta estrangularlas mientras recuerdo la que casi es nuestra última aventura. Y cómo Emma no dudó en quedarse a mi lado, sin importarle jugarse la vida. Una vez más. "O quizás tendrías que haberte estado quieta" murmuro reprendiéndola sin ser realmente capaz de hacerlo. "Y así tu coche no habría sufrido…" añado con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo y girando el rostro hacía ella.

Su sonrisa se borra de un plumazo, pero no suena seria ni ofendida. Únicamente testaruda, firme, convencida. "Dejarte sola no era una opción…" espeta devolviéndome la mirada y cortando mi respiración de raíz. "Ni lo será nunca" zanja.

Y yo quiero responder, darle las gracias como si no pasara nada y yo fuese una persona normal y corriente y no al borde del colapso. Pero no puedo. Estoy paralizada, alterada y fuera de mí. _Y no lo será nunca…_ ¿De verdad no es consciente de lo que dice? ¿Ni siquiera del modo en que lo hace? Con Emma siempre es igual. Y todo se complica si estamos a solas. Y más si hemos estado a punto de morir y nuestros sentidos están abotargados y los nervios a flor de piel. Me supera, como otras tantas veces, pero no entiendo nada y me mantengo en guardia, quieta, sin poder decir nada y sin querer hacerlo para no romper el momento. Porque eso es lo que siempre ocurre al final. Si trato de alargar la mano, de atrapar ese instante, de dejarme llevar y responder… se rompe. Y nada termina siendo lo que parece…

Permanezco impasible, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada hundida en la de ella. Me dedica una sonrisa suave y risueña y alarga su mano hasta la mía, que permanece rígida e inmóvil sobre mi pierna y que parece volver a la vida cuando ella la toca. "Somos un equipo, ¿no?" susurra apretando mis dedos entre los suyos, casi entrelazándolos.

"Claro…" Trago hondo y le dedico una sonrisa agradecida, pero formal. La última gota de mi resistencia. "¿Qué puede tener de malo formar equipo con una kamikaze?" bromeo devolviéndole el apretón y arrancando sus carcajadas. Río con ella, sin poder contenerme. No son sólo mis palabras, es su risa contagiándome, su mano que no se aparta a pesar de que pasen los segundos, la atmósfera que nos envuelve. Caigo irremediablemente y, aunque querría resistirme, fingir que todo es normal, que nada me afecta, el momento vuelve a vencerme y me dejo llevar.

"Creo que aún no te lo he dicho así que… gracias" musito cuando desaparecen las carcajadas y giro mi rostro totalmente hacia ella, igual que el resto de mí. Un susurro tan suave como el movimiento de mi cuerpo, con el que acorto distancias. "Puede que tengas ciertos instintos suicidas, pero gracias"

Emma tan solo niega con la cabeza, lentamente. "No tienes que dármelas…"

Nuestros brazos se rozan, permaneciendo casi hombro con hombro. Su mano cubre la mía hasta el punto de casi entrelazar nuestros dedos y su calor es irresistible. Su pulgar acaricia errátil el dorso de mi mano y mi pierna. Y no se aparta, ninguna de las dos lo hacemos. _No puede ser inconsciente… ¿Verdad?_

Humedezco mis labios y sus ojos se desploman hasta mi boca. Un pestañeo después regresan a mis ojos, pero ya es muy tarde. Sus palabras, su mano, su mirada… Acaba de jugarse la vida, por mí. Sin dudar ante el peligro, sin rendirse, sin mirar para otro lado. Ni una sola vez. Tan valiente, tan irresistible. La contemplo sin ocultar mi agradecimiento, mi fascinación, y ella permanece firme, devolviéndome la mirada con la seguridad de la heroína que es. Abro la boca antes de pensar y susurro:

"¿Hay algo con lo que tú no te atrevas?" _Algo que no seas capaz de hacer… algo que no seas capaz de decir… algo que, aunque quieras, no seas capaz de enfrentar_. Pero estas preguntas no llegan a fugarse de mis labios. Demasiado evidentes incluso para esta conversación, aunque cada segundo de ella sea una obviedad en sí misma.

"Seguro…" musita tan bajito que casi no puedo escucharla. Tan bajito que no quiero escucharla.

"Creo que aún no estoy lista para volver al mundo real…"

Se toma su tiempo y susurra. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Trago hondo, intentando borrar cualquier rastro ansioso o anhelante. "Acabo de ver pasar mi vida por delante de mis ojos con los gritos de un murciélago mutante de banda sonora… o un hada muy fea, según tu madre" respondo y no recupero mi respiración hasta que ella sonríe ante mi inocente burla. Cojo fuerzas y murmuro con una total y fingida inocencia. "Necesito una copa"

Abre los ojos y se para en seco. Incluso dejo de notar el errático pasear de su pulgar sobre mi mano. "¿Una copa?" repite hundiéndose en su asiento y espero que sea sólo por el agotamiento de la batalla. "¿De dónde sacas esa energía?"

 _De que necesito aprovechar cada segundo contigo…_ "Será la adrenalina, supongo" Una broma con inocencia y mentira a partes iguales. "¿Me acompañas?" propongo con mi mejor pose de persona casual y desinteresada. Qué demonios. De amiga sin intenciones, sin mariposas en el estómago, sin la piel ardiendo allí donde me toca, sin la boca seca y las pulsaciones desatadas.

"Yo…" tartamudea y se resquebraja frente a mí. Un sudor frío que no me es desconocido comienza a deslizarse por mi espalda y aunque mantengo el tipo no es sólo Emma la que se resquebraja. La atmosfera, ese sutil y constante acercamiento, ese tono de voz que dice más que las palabras… Todo desaparece. Poco a poco. Y sin embargo yo caigo a toda velocidad dispuesta a estamparme una vez más contra la cruda realidad. Sin paracaídas, sin frenos. Pero lo intento, y lo hago hasta el final, como siempre que soy tan imbécil de dejarme llevar.

"No hace falta recurrir a los chupitos de veneno de la abuelita" propongo con toda la naturalidad y despreocupación que no siento. "¿Un vaso de sidra casera?" Una pregunta que no es más que una súplica disfrazada, un reclamo, un ruego a los cielos porque el momento no se acabe. _No tenemos prisa, tú misma lo dijiste_ , imploro para mis adentros.

Pero Emma no sonríe, no se mueve, ¿respira acaso? Sólo vuelve a tartamudear. "¿En la mansión?" pregunta pestañeando un par de veces, mirándome igual que si estuviese conduciéndola a una trampa. Y de repente es así como me siento. Fuera de lugar, equivocada… incluso un tanto desleal. Estoy tan segura como siempre. O lo estaba. Las señales… _Emma, están ahí, ¿verdad?_ Y sin embargo de repente es como si estuviera frente a dos personas diferentes.

"¿Te apetece?" pregunto encogiéndome de hombros, rozando su brazo con el mío con el movimiento. Eso parece despertarla y ser consciente de los escasos centímetros que nos separan. Ella retrocede y yo, aun así, continúo en mis trece. Patética, desesperada, negándome a asumir que ese momento ha vuelto a desaparecer, como siempre. Que me ha salvado la vida, que mi heroína personal ha vuelto a interponerse entre la muerte y yo… Tan temeraria, tan valiente, tan protectora. Pero que no puedo agradecérselo como muero por hacer. "Es lo mínimo por salvarme la vida"

"Yo…" responde con torpeza y espero el golpe inevitable. Ni siquiera me mira al hablar, sus pies resultan más interesantes, aparta su mano hasta recogerla en su regazo y su barbilla casi toca su pecho. Y quiero gritar, detenerla y suplicar que no lo diga, pero no puedo. No tengo derecho. He hecho todo lo posible… es su decisión y todo queda en sus manos. Yo quedo en sus manos. "Acordé con Hook reunirnos cuando todo acabara… estará esperándome"

Directo al estómago.

Un golpe que me devuelve a la cruda realidad sin medias tintas ni anestesia. Ahora sé que sintió esa bestia al ser lanzado contra la barrera de la ciudad, atravesando el aire sin control, convirtiéndose en polvo. Sólo que mi piel, mis huesos y mi cuerpo permanecen intactos, aunque por dentro me sienta agonizar.

 _Él… siempre él._ Aunque me duela y me parta en dos, ni siquiera puedo odiarle. No sé si él es una excusa, si lo soy yo… si me equivoco en todo, y te malinterpreto… Si veo lo que quiero ver, o si pierdo cuando intento ganar porque vuelvo todo demasiado real para ti. Si puedes jugar cuando la partida no tiene consecuencias, cuando se mantiene en un nivel latente, controlado. Pero te rindes en cuanto la realidad se vuelve tangible y has de hacerle frente.

Sí… puede que me equivoque. Igual que lo hago cada vez que me expongo a ti.

Pero, no, estoy segura.

Casi casi segura.

Te miro de soslayo, aún eres incapaz de devolverme la mirada.

Toda tu aura de heroína, todo ese poder que desprendes, esa fuerza innata, esa valentía que roza lo suicida, ese halo casi divino de guerrera justa, consagrada a los demás, invencible, osada, se evapora… Y te vuelves humana frente a mí. Una imagen tan terrenal y desoladora, y que vuelve a ser culpa mía. Por esperar de ti, por exigirte, como hacen otros tantos, que seas siempre esa imbatible paladina capaz de todo. Sin asumir nunca que en este mundo, en nuestro mundo, ni los villanos somos tan villanos… ni los héroes tan heroicos.

Sólo simples humanos.

Recojo mis trozos, desperdigados por el suelo en el que me he estrellado yo sola, saltando desde un acantilado, otra vez, esperando que el resultado fuera diferente al de los otros trescientos saltos. Y trato de hablar sin recuperar del todo mi ánimo.

"Claro…" musito retrocediendo hasta mi lugar, hasta mi asiento. Rompiendo esa cercanía estúpida y dolorosa, el último vestigio que queda de este fugaz momento que quizás en realidad nunca existió. Y no importa que me falle la voz al responder, porque no eleva sus ojos del suelo ni se gira hacia mí. Querría tirar de su cuerpo, preguntar dónde quedó el "no tenemos prisa", agarrar su mano como hacía ella un segundo atrás y recuperar ese instante. Pero no, Emma no lo permitiría. Ese irresistible "no tenemos prisa" ha dado paso a un "he quedado con Hook", y no hay nada más que añadir.

El silencio comienza a taladrar mis oídos y solo quiero desaparecer de aquí de una maldita vez. Teletransportarme de repente sería demasiado difícil de explicar, pero si no arrancamos de una maldita vez puede que mi orgullo herido, mi corazón renqueante y yo nos disolvamos en una patética nube de humo violeta.

"Deberíamos ponernos en marcha" sugiero con más dureza de la que pretendía, pero no me queda tacto ni suavidad y ser dura es la forma más sencilla de no venirme abajo.

"Tienes razón" Es cuanto responde antes de devolverme por fin la mirada. Dudosa, frágil, tan indigna en una heroína. Pero guarda las formas, las apariencias y no sé si es la culpabilidad o los nervios lo que la impulsa a seguir hablando, casi con verborrea. "¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Grannys?" pregunta de carrerilla, poniendo en marcha el escarabajo. "Sus chupitos de veneno no están tan mal" intenta bromear.

 _Lo que me faltaba. Tú, yo y él. Mi estupidez tiene un límite aunque no siempre lo parezca._ "No, gracias" respondo mirando por la ventanilla. Noto sus ojos sobre mí, pero no tengo ganas ni de exigirle que mire a la carretera. "Prefiero descansar" Mi respuesta carece de sentido, cuando hace cinco segundos suplicaba por compartir una sidra con ella. Pero me da igual. No tiene que tenerlo. No es más que una excusa. Ni siquiera me importa que su mirada me reclame insistentemente. _¿Quieres ir con él? Bien, yo quiero desaparecer. Concédemelo_.

 _Es lo mínimo que merezco._

Porque puede que me equivoque, que todo esté en mi cabeza. Pero juraría que he respondido a mi propia pregunta. No importa que siempre esté ahí, pendiente de mí, que a su lado me sienta importante o heroica, que su mano se fugue en caricias inesperadas, que sus ojos busquen mis labios, que por un momento parezca tan perdida como yo... Importan sus palabras, sus decisiones. Importa que, al final, le escoge a él.

 _¿Hay algo a lo que Emma no pueda enfrentarse? Sí, sin lugar a dudas…_

Y en momentos así pierdo la fe, las ganas, el ánimo… la esperanza. La esperanza, no de no encontrar jamás al autor, sino de que cuando lo hagamos, ni siquiera él sea capaz de arreglar esto. La parte que no cuentan los cuentos de hadas, el capítulo olvidado del libro de Henry: Cuando los héroes dejan de ser héroes, para convertirse en humanos.

Porque este parece siempre el auténtico final. Y no es para nada feliz…

 **FIN**


	7. No

**¡De nuevo os habéis volcado con los reviews! Un millón de gracias, un millón de abrazos por todas vuestras palabras, por tomaros el tiempo de comentar, por estar ahí y dar tantos tantos ánimos… Es tan increíblemente genial!**

 **Y por esta maravillosa avalancha de reviews y por ese último (y un tanto triste) capítulo… la inspiración parece que se ha puesto las pilas y aquí va una nueva historia! Prometo que esta vez no habrá lagrimita alguna, para resarcirme toca un FF tirando a cuqui/fluffy, sin riesgo de corazones rotos ni penurias finales… ¡Espero que os guste! ^^**

 **Sobre el OS anterior… Siento mucho ese final! Pero es que todo el capítulo de** **Darkness on the Edge of Town** **fue tan swanqueen, tan maravilloso, que siempre me dio la sensación de haber acabado así, entre bambalinas, detrás de las cámaras, cuando ya no mirábamos. Con ese toque "bittersweet", como dice IvyMil :P**

 **Todas nos quedamos (sí, yo incluida) con esa pena/amargura de Regina… Pero era precisamente la idea del fic, que Regina fuera la embajadora de esa frustración que toda la audiencia swen padece cada vez que vemos un capítulo: Esa maldita sensación de "PERO SI ESTÁN AHÍ TODAS LAS MALDITAS SEÑALES! ¿Por qué te tiras todo el capi babeando por Gina… para acabar yéndote con el otro pirata-mongui porque sí?!"**

 **Como resumió GreenApple86 perfectamente en su review, "Awww pobre Regina, no entiendo si Emma no se la juega x cobarde o en realidad no siente lo mismo :(" Ese es justo el limbo que pretendía con ese oneshot! (Pero como autora del capi y swen eterna os digo así en plan secreto… que es por cobarde, que Emma se hace caquita, porque se derrite por nuestra alcaldesa, obvio.)**

 **Sólo un último apunte y ya me callo (El día que no haga un disclamer kilométrico os preocuparé, estoy segura… :P). Parece que un par de lectores no entendieron mis últimos avisos, o que no me expliqué bien para que me entendieran… Así que sólo unos mini apuntes al respecto! :)**

 **1) Lo del actor era un ejemplo, una metáfora (una figura retórica, por si acaso no sé entiende…), nunca he pretendido igualarme a un actor, y mucho menos a uno profesional y de teatro :P Casi nadie lo ha entendido así… pero como alguna sí, lo explico un poco más sencillo XD**

 **2) Perdón perdón perdón si algo sonó prepotente, no era para nada mi intención! Tampoco se lo ha tomado prácticamente nadie así, pero si ha habido una o dos confusiones, así que por si acaso, perdón, de verdad :)**

 **3) Escritoras de FF, tenemos que unirnos, no dividirnos! Lo que hay que lograr es que todas tengamos ese calor y ese apoyo de los lectores, no decir: es que como tú tienes bla bla bla reviews no puedes pedir más. Lo ideal sería que todas nos igualáramos para bien, no para mal! Así que hagamos piña, no competición :)**

 **4) La colección de OS tiene una troll y no una llama precisamente :P Se llama Servidora y sus reviews no tienen precio. No da la cara, es guest, pero os recomiendo echarle un ojo porque… XD Desde su perfil de guest anónimo ha escrito, en referencia a la METÁFORA de lo de los actores: "No es lo mismo escribir bajo un alias en internet que dar la cara, en vivo y directo, delante del público". ¡Con dos cojones! XD De todas formas, si en algún momento quieres decir quién eres y/o comentar lo que sientes u opinas, sería un placer :)**

 **5) Por último… Adoro todos y cada uno de los reviews. No importa lo cortos, largos o medianos que sean. Todos y cada uno de ellos, cuando llegan, me hacen increíblemente feliz. No os hacéis una idea! Y sí, por esas dos o tres personas que tienen dudas, sí los leo todos y cada uno de ellos, con un montón de ganas e intento contestar todo lo que comentáis/preguntáis/proponéis, principalmente por aquí! :)**

 **Ahora sí que sí… me callo y ¡a leer! Ojalá que os guste!**

* * *

"Ha dicho que no…"

Ruby abre los ojos, sin soltar el pomo de su puerta. Incapaz de decir ni media palabra.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" insiste Emma mirándola fijamente con el rímel corrido, los tirabuzones deshechos tras haber caminado bajo la lluvia, y el vestido arrugado. Y Ruby sólo es capaz de pensar, una y otra vez, que le deben una enorme a David por haber evitado que Snow y ella hicieran la fiesta sorpresa, para concederles intimidad. Si Emma se hubiera encontrado el piso de Ruby repleto de familiares y amigos sonrientes bajo un cartel que rezara: Enhorabuena Regina y Emma… bueno, seguramente no sólo estaría llorando, sino buscando un arma con la que acabar con su agonía. "¡Ha dicho que no!"

"No me lo puedo creer" Es lo primero que logra decir y menea la cabeza con intensidad. "¿Cómo va a haber dicho que no?"

"¡¿Diciéndolo?!" pregunta mezclando sus lágrimas con cabreo. "¿Crees que si Regina hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo estaría aquí, ahora, llorando en tu puerta? ¿Para qué? ¡¿Para gastarte una broma de lo más divertida?!"

Ruby frunce el ceño, consciente de que no ha estado muy acertada. "No, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!" lloriquea pateando el suelo. "¿Me dejas entrar de una maldita vez o tengo que seguir empapando tu rellano?"

"No, no, claro, pasa…." Se disculpa apartándose. Y un remolino rubio de sollozos y mala leche pasa a su lado. "¿Cómo es que no has ido directa a Mary Margareth?"

"¿Y permitir que Henry me viese así? ¡No!"

"No, claro, claro…" repite como un autómata. Regina ha dicho que no. De todos los escenarios posibles, ese era el único que Ruby jamás hubiera contemplado. Daba por hecho el sí. Las únicas variables eran si lo celebrarían en casa, a solas. O si no se aguantarían y lo "celebrarían" en el escarabajo (había antecedentes de ello). O si el restaurante rompería en aplausos avergonzando a Regina y encantando a Emma. Pero no un No. Nunca un NO. "¿Qué ha pasado…?" tartamudea invitándola a tomar asiento al sentarse y golpear el cojín a su vera. Está cerca de añadir un ¿qué has hecho?, pero lo descarta, temiendo que una sensible Emma lo encaje como un ataque. Y sin embargo, Ruby sigue pensando que algo ha tenido que hacer mal.

"¡No lo sé!" exclama al techo volviendo a llorar. Ruby abraza sus hombros con un brazo, invitándola a apoyarse en ella y continuar hablando. "Todo iba perfecto. Como siempre. Marchaba tan bien, Ruby, tan, tan bien…" lloriquea sorbiendo por la nariz con ojos suplicantes. "Y de repente… saqué el anillo y todo se fue a la mierda… ¡a la mierda!"

"Vale, esa parte me ha quedado bastante clara, sí…" murmura comprensiva, apretando su cuerpecito lloroso sin importarte que su ropa empapada esté mojándola a ella. "¿Qué le dijiste al dárselo? ¿Y qué te contestó?"

"El discurso. De pe a pa" Y Ruby sabe exactamente a que discurso se refiere. De principio a fin. Lleva escuchándolo dos semanas, el mismo tiempo que Emma lleva ensayándolo. Y es precioso. Es el alma de Emma abierta en canal y en forma de palabras. Es su corazón ofrecido en una bandeja de plata con aspecto de discurso. Incluso Ruby se hubiera casado con Emma tras escucharlo. Incluso la cincuentava vez.

"¿Y nada salió mal? ¿No dijiste nada raro o…?"

Los ojos claros de Emma escalan hasta los de ella y le fulminan sin rastro de compasión. "¡No!" grita. "El discurso, Ruby, el discuuurso"

"Está bien, está bien, el discurso" responde en son de paz.

"Además, ni siquiera entonces se torcieron las cosas. Yo empecé a hablar y ella… ella estaba sonriendo. Con esa carita tan dulce e irresistible… ¿sabes de cuál te hablo?" Y Ruby asiente, convencida. Porque la conoce perfectamente. Ella usaría las palabras atolondrada y embobada antes que dulce a irresistible. Pero sí, reconocería esa cara en cualquier parte. Es la que Regina luce desde tres años y medio. Pero sólo cuando Emma está delante de ella. En Storybrooke lo bautizaron como el efecto Swan. "Bien, pues ella sonreía, yo sonreía y… eché mano al bolso, disimuladamente. Saqué el anillo y ¡pum!" escenificó agitando las manos en el aire.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" exclama ante el repentino silencio de Emma.

"¡No lo sé! Sólo recuerdo que Regina enrojeció de furia, empezó a discutir y terminamos por lograr que el resto de comensales salieran corriendo del restaurante… creo que alguno ni siquiera pagó la cuenta"

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Pues saliendo a toda velocidad de allí, sin pedírsela al camarero, yo que sé…"

"No, Emma, que cómo se torció todo así"

"Ah, eso…" gimotea. "No lo sé, Ruby, no entiendo nada, pero me ha dicho que no, no quiere casarse conmigo, Ruby, no quiere…" llora del tirón hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, mojándolo mucho más que su propia ropa empapada.

"Tranquila, cariño, seguro que hay una explicación, tranquila" la arrulla, abrazándola con ternura, dejando que se desahogue. No hay nada que pueda decir, ni siquiera se le ocurre por dónde empezar. Si ella misma está en blanco, ¿cómo puede ayudarla? Es más, Snow y ella fueron las principales artífices que llevaron a Emma a decidirse de una vez por todas a pedirle matrimonio. Pero en ese momento parecía obvio que la respuesta sería que sí. ¡Por dios, si no hay pareja más enamorada que los Charmings, exceptuando a las Charming 2.0!

Regina detestaba ese apelativo a muerte. Pero cuando descubrió que a Emma le entusiasmaba, consintió que las llamaran así, aunque sin pasarse.

Porque así era Regina.

Al menos cuando se trataba de Emma o de Henry. La debilidad por su hijo ya era mundialmente conocida, pero la realmente inesperada fue la debilidad por la salvadora, esa que apareció de golpe, cuando toda la ciudad descubrió que el corazón de la Reina Malvada tenía dueña. Y de hecho fue la ciudad, toda ella al completo, quien descubrió los sentimientos de Regina de golpe. Y los de Emma también, ya de paso.

Todo comenzó con la maldición que Peter Pan lanzó contra la ciudad de Storybrooke. Tras la muerte del villano, sólo quedaba una solución, asumir la maldición pero que Regina la dominase, marcando las pautas de esta nueva realidad.

Desgraciadamente, sólo aquellos que habían llegado con la primera maldición podían regresar con la segunda. Y eso dejaba fuera de ese viaje a su hijo y a la otra madre del pequeño. Y allí, en la frontera de la ciudad, Regina se despidió de ambos sintiendo como su pecho se partía en dos, o quizás en tres. Intentó mantener la calma, reprimir las lágrimas y ser esa fría alcaldesa que domina siempre la situación. Pero al despedirse de Henry todo se vino abajo. Y cuando tocó enfrentar a Emma, sus ojos ya estaban bañados en lágrimas. Rescató una sonrisa sin saber bien de donde y se la dedicó a la salvadora de corazón. Esa fue la primera ocasión en la que el efecto Swan hizo acto de presencia de una forma tan obvia.

Y ahí, una frente a la otra, tratando de no llorar, de seguir hablando, Regina le concedió el regalo más bonito que fue capaz de darle. Borraría su memoria, para evitarle cualquier sufrimiento, y crearía nuevos y buenos recuerdos en los que Henry y ella jamás se habrían separado. Le concedería esa vida con la que, en secreto, Emma siempre había soñado. Borraría de un plumazo sus remordimientos, su dolor, y todo ello a pesar de tener que desaparecer ella misma de la memoria y el corazón de su propio hijo. Un sacrificio que golpeó a Emma de lleno, consciente de todo lo que le estaba dando, consciente de que Regina estaba entregando mucho más de lo que nadie nunca había entregado jamás por ella.

Y la rabia, la impotencia, el sufrimiento sobrepaso a la salvadora. No. No podía consentirlo. No podía permitir que de nuevo Regina se viera abocada a un final infeliz y mucho menos que ella misma jamás recordase ese sacrificio. Ese acto de amor imposible de describir. Porque esa era la definición… era un acto de amor.

Frente a ella, Henry se enroscó alrededor de la cintura de Regina, llorando contra su abrigo y la alcaldesa besó su cabeza, ya sin contener las lágrimas. Y Emma se mantuvo de pie, mirando, porque eso era cuanto debía hacer, todo lo que se esperaba de ella. Escuchar a Regina concederle ese regalo y agradecerlo con una sonrisa y un metro de separación. Al menos hasta que los ojos de Regina se fugaron hacia ella. Apenas dos segundos, un dulce reconocimiento, un adiós sin palabras, una última mirada para recordar a la salvadora. Aunque estuviera segura de que no necesitaba perderse en esas dulces facciones para recordarlas durante el resto de su vida.

Pero cuando esos ojos marrones se perdieron en los de ella, Emma mandó todo a la mierda. La maldición, el peligro de que la nube morada les alcanzase antes de huir, las formas, todo. Henry se apartó de su madre, dispuesto a no mirar atrás, pero a su derecha vio una sombra, apenas una mancha veloz apareciendo por el rabillo de su ojo. Se apartó por puro instinto y, un segundo después, esa forma indefinida tomaba la apariencia de su otra madre. Emma se había abalanzado sobre Regina, abrazándola con todo el cuerpo, con todas sus ganas y sin control alguno. Y a pesar de su desconcierto, Regina se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza, sin querer soltarla.

"La maldición, ¡ya casi está aquí!" chillo Neal, tan conmocionado por ese inesperado abrazo como asustado por la nube que se cernía sobre ellos.

Junto a su oído, Regina escuchó a la sheriff blasfemar con la más gutural de las voces. "Que le jodan a la maldición…" Un segundo después estampaba su boca en la de Regina y, una vez más, la alcaldesa abría los ojos estupefacta pero agarraba las solapas de la chaqueta de Emma y le devolvía el beso con aún más rabia y entusiasmo. Puede que Emma no lo fuera a recordar en un par de minutos, pero ella custodiaría ese recuerdo durante toda su vida. Incluso aunque no entendiera nada de nada. Si esto era todo lo que podría llevarse de vuelta al maldito bosque encantado, pensaba disfrutarlo.

"Ey, mamá… mami…" murmuró Henry. "¡Mamás!" gritó, harto de ser ignorado. Emma rompió el beso a duras penas y se dirigió a su hijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Regina.

"Si, Henry, la maldición, tenemos que irnos, bla bla bla, lo sé…" tartamudeó bañada en tristeza, reprimiendo las lágrimas que pinchaban sus ojos.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, tirando de su chaqueta. "No, no es eso…" Pero Regina no apartaba sus ojos de los de Emma, y Emma no lo hacía de los de Regina. "¡Mamás!" berreó con hastío.

"¿Qué, Henry?" gruñó la salvadora mirando al niño. Tenía el brazo extendido, señalando el camino por el que acaban de llegar, el cartel de la ciudad, el lugar en el que todos los demás esperaban para despedirles. Y la salvadora no tenía ganas de enfrentar la cara de toda esa inesperada audiencia. Pero Henry no les señalaba a ellos. Señalaba más allá, al cielo. Emma abrió los ojos, atónita y, sólo entonces, Regina se alejó de la salvadora un par de centímetros, los justos para mirar hacia el mismo punto que Henry señalaba.

Nadie excepto su hijo había sido capaz de apartar los ojos de ambas mujeres. Era, con diferencia, el hecho más extraño e inesperado que nunca hubieran contemplado. Y eso que provenían de una tierra mágica y surrealista como era el Bosque Encantado. Y por esa misma razón, ninguno de ellos había reparado en el fenómeno que se producía sobre sus cabezas. Hasta que Emma y Regina no abrieron la boca y los ojos mirando hacia el cielo, ninguno de ellos se giró para observar lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. y sólo entonces lo vieron. La nube morada seguía sobrevolando sus cabezas, pero estaba menguando, recogiéndose sobre sí misma, como si se retorciera y agonizase, hasta desaparecer del todo entre los árboles, seguramente hasta morir en el interior del pozo.

"¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?" exclamó David turnando su atención entre su hija, que obviamente acababa de perder la cabeza ante sus ojos, y la maldición moribunda.

"¡Se ha roto antes siquiera de empezar!" celebró Henry saltando espídico por todas partes. "¡Habéis roto la maldición, no tenemos que huir!"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?" cuestionó Hook sin dejar de mirar al cielo, temeroso de que la maldición les estuviese gastando una broma y volviera atrás.

Henry torció el morro, cesando sus saltos sólo para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. "¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¡Mis madres! ¡Con un beso de amor verdadero, claro!" exclamó brincando alrededor de ellas. "¡No nos vamos, no nos vamos!"

Y así, con esa sencillez e inocencia, frente a los rostros sonrojados de sus madres y las mandíbulas caídas de los presentes, Henry bailó la danza de la alegría y descubrió ante todos los sentimientos de la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora. Quienes, a pesar de la conmoción general, no se habían separado ni un centímetro.

Obviamente no todo fue tan sencillo a partir de ahí.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora. La asustada ciudad descubrió que estaba a salvo. Gracias a un beso. De amor verdadero. Entre la alcaldesa y la salvadora. Y aquello desencadenó una riada de reacciones.

Nadie se quedó al margen, todos juzgaron y quisieron pronunciarse al respecto, formando distintas facciones. Las más radicales querían interponerse en esa relación. Aunque no hubo coraje para hacerlo. Nadie se atrevió a enfrentar a Emma y Regina. Por muy enamoradas y atontadas que estuvieran seguían siendo dos fuerzas de la naturaleza. Enamoradas, sí; pero letales si se les tocaba las narices. De forma que Whale tuvo que ver cómo la facción a la que él pertenecía y casi dirigía se quedaba en una simple pandilla de gallitos que se dedicaban a criticar a escondidas que la virtuosa y heroica Salvadora bebiera los vientos por la perversa y ruin Reina Malvada.

Otros tantos gruñían y torcían el morro ante su presencia o su sola mención. Hook, Neal y David se afiliaron a esta última facción. Una que no tenía intención de interferir, pero tampoco pretendía sonreír ante esa nueva pareja. Aunque los motivos de Neal y Hook diferían de los de David. Mientras que los de Charming se basaban en una amalgama entre incredulidad, desconfianza, disgusto y miedo, los de ambos hombres tenían más de celos, celos, celos y un poco de rencor. Pero sobre todo celos.

Y sin embargo, una buena parte de la población optó por un comedido punto medio en el que la sorpresa dejó lugar también para la admiración. No estaban en contra, ¿por qué habrían de estarlo? Aquella pareja había surgido justo a tiempo de salvarles a todos de una nueva maldición. Era amor verdadero. Y además había mejorado el temible mal humor de la ex reina malvada. ¿Era inesperado? Puede. Un inesperado golpe de efecto entre todas esas predecibles y monótonas historias de amor y fantasía que poblaban Storybrooke y, antaño el bosque encantado. Pero… ¿era malo? Definitivamente no. No para la ciudad, que había escapado de una maldición terrorífica, y no para sus habitantes que asistían al nacimiento de una nueva y flamante pareja.

Por supuesto, también hubo otra facción, fundada por una exaltada Ruby, secundada por un risueño Henry y que, más tarde, acogería entre sus filas a Snow. Ellos eran los mayores fans de la pareja, hasta el punto de resultar incómodo para una Regina poco acostumbrada a los gestos de apoyo y euforia. Pero Ruby no entendía de límites y, desde que supo lo ocurrido, se emocionó y aplaudió con cada detalle de la historia. Henry a su vez, igualó y superó en alegría a la loba, haciendo temer a Regina que cualquier día ambos apareciesen cargando sendos pompones y bailando cada vez que Emma y ella se diesen un beso o tan sólo la mano. Era abrumador. Pero muy muy muy en bajito reconoció que esa facción hinchaba su pecho de felicidad y la animaba cuando se cruzaba con los más borricos y cerrados de la ciudad.

Y más aún cuando Snow se unió a ella.

Su afiliación oficial ocurrió en la cafetería de la abuelita. Una mañana en la que Henry se empeñó en desayunar todos juntos. Una de sus muchas estrategias para lograr normalizar la nueva situación de su familia. Los Charming ya esperaban sentados, junto a Neal, y Henry llegó con sus madres a la atestada cafetería. Antes de poder siquiera tomar asiento, Whale soltó alguna burrada dirigida a ellas, una de tantas y que Regina ni siquiera se limitó a escuchar o recordar. Pero debió ser especialmente desagradable, porque Snow alzó los ojos hasta el doctor y, sin decir nada, le reprochó con la mirada. Algo que Regina identificó como una advertencia de que se frenase dado que Henry estaba delante. Pero Whale no supo o no quiso entender el aviso y volvió a gruñir:

"¿Durante cuánto más vamos a tener que soportar esta repugnante aberración?" Intentó sonar jocoso y buscó el apoyo de algunas caras de la abarrotada cafetería, pero antes de encontrarlo, un berrido resonó contra su oído casi derrumbándole de su taburete. Se apartó de un brinco de la fuente de esos gritos esperando encontrar a una furiosa Emma defendiendo a capa y espada su relación o a una Regina furibunda exigiendo respeto. Pero la imagen fue aún más terrorífica. Snow chillaba, acordándose de su madre y de otros tantos familiares suyos, y entre James y Emma la sujetaban, uno de cada brazo, evitando que se abalanzara sobre él. Ambos trataban de reducirla y no sólo con fuerza, sino también con palabras, pero no les escuchaba.

Entre tantos gritos, Whale reconoció algunas palabras como "cretino inmundo", "machista sin corazón" u "obtuso presuntuoso". Pero por encima de todo Gilipollas y subnormal. Repetidas veces.

"¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?!" chilló resguardándose colocando su taburete entre él y la furibunda mujer.

"¡Tú! Tú me pasas, imbécil"

"Snow…" musitó Emma entre preocupada y maravillada, en un intento por calmar a su madre.

"¿Te pones de su parte? ¡¿Precisamente tú?! ¡Pero si es asqueroso!"

"Asquerosa es tu presencia, maldito cretino. ¡Bastante lamentable es no saber reconocer el amor verdadero como para que encima te atrevas a juzgarlo e insultar!"

"Lo que me faltaba…" fue cuanto se atrevió a mascullar antes de salir, recogiendo sus cosas y su pisoteado orgullo, de una cafetería en completo silencio.

Sólo entonces Emma y David se atrevieron a soltar a Snow, sin poder evitar intercambiar un par de tímidas, divertidas y orgullosas sonrisas. Y Henry podía asegurar que, de haberse arrancado a aplaudir, el resto de la cafetería habría terminado en pie vitoreando a su abuela. Pero Henry no quiso romper el momento y se limitó a tomar asiento en la mesa con una fingida naturalidad, seguido de sus madres. Regina fue la última en sentarse, atónita.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Snow entró a formar parte oficialmente de los defensores acérrimos de las Charming 2.0.

En el caso de David, se dejó contagiar paulatinamente por el espíritu de su esposa y, cómo él, otros tantos escépticos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que esa facción incluyó a casi toda la ciudad y la pareja dejó de ser una inquietante novedad para convertirse en una dulce constante de la ciudad.

Los restaurantes pasaron de temerlas a esperarlas con una sonrisa. De pronto ya no preocupaban a la clientela, sino que la atraían. Los camareros ya no las atendían temblando sino que sonreían de oreja a oreja contagiados por la luz que desprendían ambas mujeres juntas. Y ese mismo fenómeno sociológico se trasladó al cine, al mercado, al parque, al colegio de Henry. La gente ya no daba la espalda a los pasos firmes y fríos de la alcaldesa y, posteriormente, reina malvada caída en desgracia. No. Ahora miraban de refilón o incluso de frente a la pareja más adorable sobre la faz de ese pueblo y corrían a contarles a sus familias dónde y cuándo las vieron o qué hacían.

Era cierto. Emma no sólo le había enseñado a Regina lo que era el verdadero amor de una pareja, sino el de una familia como eran ahora los Charming para ella, y el de todo un pueblo.

Por eso Ruby es incapaz de concebir que Regina, la deslumbrante, feliz y enamorada Regina, haya sido capaz de rechazar a Emma, a la única persona a la que era incapaz de negarle nada, además de Henry.

Nada tiene sentido. Emma está en su sofá empapando su hombro, lloriqueando, hipando y gimiendo a los cielos la noche en que debería estar con Regina en casa, locas de felicidad, riendo de amor y rompiendo su colchón. No, nada de sentido. Alcanza el teléfono, con una sola idea en la cabeza. Emma, al advertir su movimiento, se separa de su hombro para mirarla.

"¿Qué… qué haces?" gimotea

"Llamar a tu madre…"

"¿Qué? No, a Snow no, Ruby. ¿Y si mata a Regina…?"

"Lo siento cariño, pero tu novia se lo tendría merecido…" musita marcando uno por uno los números que conoce de memoria. Emma no tiene fuerzas ni para impedírselo. "Hola, soy yo… Emma está aquí. No, es difícil de explicar… No, no le despiertes, será mejor que vengas tú sola. Sí, te esperamos aquí…"

* * *

Henry había dormido en casa de sus abuelos. Era una práctica habitual. Así veía a su tío, de apenas dos años, y dejaba un tiempo para sus madres. Prefería no conjeturar para qué. En el apartamento Charming tenía incluso su cama plegable preparada para esa noche cada semana o semana y media que pasaba allí. Y en esa misma cama se ha despertado este sábado. Pero esta vez la casa no huele a tortitas recién hechas ni Snow ha ido a despertarle con una riada de besos. No, son casi las diez de la mañana cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra a Snow preparando una tila y con gesto un tanto serio, el cual desaparece en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran con Henry.

A pesar de la preocupación inicial, el pequeño enseguida entendió que ocurría. Su madre había tenido que abandonar la mansión en mitad de la noche por una emergencia en la ciudad, cerca de la casa de los abuelos. Entre las horas tan tardías y el frío de la noche, Emma terminó por resfriarse y se vio incapaz de conducir hasta las afueras para regresar a la mansión. Así que terminó pasando la noche en el apartamento, con ellos. Y ahora descansaba en el cuarto de los abuelos donde estaba prohibido pasar para evitar que tanto él como su jovencísimo tío se contagiaran. Normal, si su madre había caído enferma en tan solo unas horas y era incapaz de salir de la cama.

Snow se ofreció a prepararle unos cereales con chocolate en polvo y a llevarle a casa cuando estuviese listo. Henry aceptó y un par de horas después se despidió de Emma a través de la puerta, lanzándole muchos besos y prometiéndole que le traerían todo lo necesario de casa.

* * *

A las doce y cuarto del mediodía, el terrorífico y gélido silencio imperante en la mansión es taladrado por el timbre de la puerta resonando por toda la casa. Regina levanta la cabeza de la almohada, aturdida. La puerta. Alguien llama a la puerta. Pero no es posible… No con Henry en casa de los Charming y con Emma… Bueno, no sabe dónde está Emma. No ha contestado a sus llamadas en horas y tampoco a sus mensajes. Pero no imagina a la sheriff llamando a su puerta como haría una desconocida.

Agudiza el oído. Quizás ha escuchado mal. Ningún otro ruido se cuela hasta el dormitorio y baja el rostro hasta su almohada, decepcionada, sintiendo que su confusa mente le está jugando una mala pasada, gritando de frustración, tristeza, miedo… pero el timbre vuelve a retumbar. Y esta vez está segura de que no es una alucinación. Hay alguien en su puerta. Y dispuesto a entrar por el modo en que aprieta el timbre.

Se levanta, camina hasta su espejo y trata de recomponer su aspecto, antes de enfrentarse con quien sea. Logra domar su cabello, pero no hay nada que hacer con las ojeras gris marengo. Baja las escaleras al trote y antes de abrir la puerta resuena un tercer timbrazo. Tira del pomo con prisas y mucha mala leche, deseando que tras ella haya alguien a quien poder gritar. Pero la sonrisa inagotable de Henry le recibe al otro lado y todo su cabreo se esfuma, dejando sólo su tristeza. Y sus enormes ojeras.

"¡Hola mamá!"

"Hola cariño" sonríe abrazándole cariñosamente antes de tragar hondo y elevar los ojos desde el metro cincuenta de Henry hasta el metro sesenta y ocho de Mary Margareth, que hoy sin embargo parece tan imponente. "Snow..."

"Regina" Sin entonación, sin sentimiento alguno. Sólo su nombre, frío y desnudo. Y dos ojos que podrían ensartarla como a un espeto.

Traga hondo por segunda vez y aprieta los labios. Snow es la viva imagen de una madre furiosa y conocedora de la situación. Querría preguntarle si ha hablado con Emma, si se encuentra bien, si sabe dónde o cómo está. Pero intuye que su sola mención podría provocar que ella misma se echara a llorar… o que Snow se tirara a su cuello.

Junto a ella, la pequeña cabecita morena murmura contra su cuerpo haciéndose oír. "Venimos a por cosas para mamá, está mala"

Abre los ojos, sin seguir el hilo de esa frase. Pero Henry está hablando de Emma y ella ansia cualquier información igual que si le faltara el aire. "¿Cómo?"

"Desde anoche tiene un trancazo horrible…" resume agitando las manos. "No he podido ni despedirme de ella"

Regina abre los labios un par de veces, antes de atreverse a responder. Procesa la información y diseña una respuesta acorde, aunque imagina que ni Henry está en lo cierto, ni su petición será tenida en cuenta. Ni aunque se ponga de rodillas. "Entonces quizás debería venir a casa, ¿no?"

Snow respira hondo, conteniéndose. "Mejor que no. No puede ni moverse." Regina nunca la ha visto vocalizar tan lento ni pronunciado en su vida. Y está aterrorizada.

"Un trancazo" remarca Henry, impresionado aún con la potencia del repentino catarro.

Snow mira a cualquier parte menos a su nieto, con cierto halo de culpabilidad. "Bueno, ¿podemos entrar o...?"

"Sí, sí, por supuesto" tartamudea con torpeza, echándose a un lado. "Henry, ¿quieres ir a por lo necesario?"

"Hecho, ¡no tardó nada!" exclama obediente y sale a la carrera hacia el dormitorio de sus madres.

Y es entonces, cuando Regina se queda a solas con su decepcionada suegra. Traga hondo, con un terror palpable. "Snow, yo..."

"No es de mi incumbencia, Regina" Ahí está otra vez su nombre. Pronunciado como si arañasen una pizarra diez manos al mismo tiempo, como si la maldijera con solo referirse a ella. Se encoge sobre si misma pero su instinto, irracional, estúpido y sinsentido instinto, reacciona a la defensiva al no encontrar ni un ápice de comprensión. Sólo rabia y reproche.

"Exactamente"

Snow enseña los colmillos y agranda los agujeros de su nariz al fulminarla con la mirada. "Estaba convencida de que habías cambiado... Me arrepiento de haber animado a Emma"

Una puñalada más, otro golpe que parte su pecho en mil pedazos más y que arremolina un millón de lágrimas en sus férreos ojos miel. Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho lo doloroso que sería ser consciente de haber decepcionado a Snow... si alguna vez alguien se hubiera atrevido a insinuar que sería como fallar a su propio padre…

"Yo..." traga sus lágrimas, su tristeza, sus ganas de tirarse a su cuello después de toda una mañana sola y destrozada, y trata de hablar. Pero Snow no quiere escucharla. Los pasos de Henry ya resuenan por las escaleras.

"Regina, no me interesa"

Henry está a punto de llegar y ella sólo quiere echarse al suelo, llorar y rogarle que no la llame así nunca más. Pero guarda la compostura y Snow se lleva la mano al bolsillo. Es irracional pero Regina se pregunta por un micro segundo –apenas diez centésimas de segundo- si no irá a sacar un revolver. Pero no. Su mano atrapa un pequeño estuche negro. Uno que Regina vio la noche anterior en medio de los gritos y los reproches.

"Sólo una cosa más" gruñe Snow empujándole con mala leche la cajita contra el pecho. "Quémalo, tíralo, véndelo o haz con él lo que te plazca. Pero no puedo tenerlo en mi piso. Cada vez que Emma lo ve rompe a llorar sin consuelo"

Snow habla a balazos. Descarga su furia en las palabras más acertadas para que el cuerpo de Regina se encoja de dolor, atravesado por proyectiles invisibles pero no inofensivos. Es imposible que Snow no sea consciente de lo que esa imagen de Emma provoca en ella.

Henry llega junto a ellas, saltando, con una sonrisa inocente y una bolsa que bien podría ser para una semana entera.

"¿Pero qué llevas ahí?" pregunta Snow recuperando una mirada más humana, más dulce, menos decepcionada.

"Todo lo que mamá puede necesitar. Si no podemos cuidarla aquí..." musita decepcionado. "…no queremos que le falte de nada" añade abrazándose a la cintura de Regina. "¿Verdad, mamá?"

"Verdad" ratifica devolviéndole el abrazo, buscando un consuelo que ni el mismo sabe que está entregándole y besando su coronilla para no echarse a llorar al enfrentar los ojos impasibles de Snow.

"Ya..."

"Cuidadla" suplica Regina con un susurro casi inexistente.

"Y dile que iremos a por ella en cuanto esté un poco mejor, ¿vale?"

"Claro, Henry" responde Snow sin convicción alguna, revolviendo su pelo. "Adiós"

"Adiós, abu" exclama Henry con cariño, a pesar de que el apelativo no es del gusto de Snow. Pero esta no tuerce el morro ni mira con humor a Regina, como acostumbra a hacer. No intercambian un guiño ni una sonrisita de resignación. Nada. Ni siquiera cuando Regina se despide:

"Adiós, Snow"

La morena ya se ha dado media vuelta, y no le dirige ni una mirada.

"¿Crees que mamá tardara mucho en venir?"

Las palabras se le atragantan. "No... Claro que no" Respira hondo, muerde su labio y cierra los ojos durante un breve suspiro. Para cuando regresa sus ojos a Henry, las lágrimas ya están bajo control. "¿Tienes deberes?"

"Jooo..."

"Hazlos antes de comer y el resto del fin de semana serás libre"

"Vale..." responde saliendo escaleras arriba. "¡Y esta tarde llevaré la consola a tu cuarto para poder jugar con mamá mientras este en cama!"

"Muy bien..." responde sin que apenas Henry pueda escucharla. Sus dedos están jugando con la caja que Snow prácticamente le ha arrojado y tiemblan cuando la abre. En mitad del pequeño y delicado estuche hay un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante. El corte de la piedra hace que se asemeje al contorno de una manzana y está segura de que es algo intencionado. Un detalle abrumadoramente tierno, típico de Emma. Acaricia el anillo con miedo, como si no tuviese derecho a hacerlo, y advierte un pequeño papel que sobresale entre la joya y la cajita. Es un pergamino diminuto, muy delgado pero acompañado de una pequeña frase. Lo desenrolla y reconoce inmediatamente el trazo redondeado de la letra de Emma:

"Que le den al mundo mientras pueda estar contigo. Porque Henry y tú sois todo mi mundo"

Apenas logra leer la última palabra. Las lágrimas nublan sus ojos y emborronan la tinta al caer contra el papel.

* * *

Emma alterna sus ojos entre la televisión y su pequeño hermano pequeño. Da igual el canal que escoja, todo le recuerda a Regina. Los programas de cocina preparando tartas de manzana, aunque ninguna como las de Regina... un capítulo antiguo de Boss, con Kelsey Grammer siendo un terrible alcalde, nada que ver con Regina... O un documental con koalas de tiernos ojos negros… como los de Regina. Sí, todo en la televisión es una obvia e intencionada provocación. Y cuando el programa de turno termina con sus nervios, se gira hacia su pequeño hermano, en el sillón más pequeño, sumido en un tierno y profundo sueño desde que comenzara su siesta un par de horas antes. Es probable que, el hecho de que su hermana treinta años mayor, apareciera a las 3 de la mañana llorando sin consuelo, le impidiera dormir con tranquilidad. Al menos hasta que James le sacó de su cuarto para llevarle al de Henry, que continuaba plácidamente dormido.

Y es por eso que el pequeño descansa y Emma aprovecha su calma para contagiarse de ella, entre cada frustrante cambio de canal.

Hasta que a su espalda escucha la puerta. Llegan los refuerzos.

"Espero que traigáis kilos de helado... porque vuestro hijo se ha comido todas las tarrinas. Bueno... vuestra hija en realidad" susurra hacia la entrada del apartamento, girándose sobre el sofá. Pero la escena que la recibe bajo el marco de la puerta no es la esperada. "Tú no eres Snow ni traes kilos de helado" Regina agacha la cabeza pero eleva sus manos, enseñándole un par de bolsas rebosantes de tarrinas. Emma traga hondo. Al menos sí trae el helado. Pero no sabe qué decirle. No tiene nada que decir. Pero no soporta el silencio y termina por soltar lo primero que le viene a la cabeza. "Si Snow te ve aquí, te matará"

"Yo... intercepte la mercancía y a sus portadores"

"¿Y ellos lo han permitido?"

"Tuve que convencerlos… Snow fue difícil… David aún estará blasfemando… Seguro" Quiere sonar medio en broma, pero el tartamudeo camufla cualquier sentimiento que no sea la vergüenza que la domina en ese momento.

"¿Que haces aquí?"

Aunque la respuesta de Emma no invite a entrar precisamente, Regina trata de sobrellevarla y da un par de pasos. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y suspira al dejar las bolsas en el suelo. "No viniste a casa…"

"¿A la mansión quieres decir?"

"Emma... es tu casa, nuestro hogar. No lo llames así " ruega en medio del salón, buscando sus ojos.

Pero Emma prefiere observar la pared del fondo, con la mirada perdida. "Ya no estoy segura de nada"

"No digas esas cosas, por favor" Emma gira el rostro y la enfrenta. Quiere protestar, pero Regina está al borde de las lágrimas, una estampa con la que es incapaz de enfrentarse, y se limita a cerrar la boca. "¿Puedo... puedo sentarme?" ruega cabeceando hacia su sofá.

"Regina, ¿no quedó ayer todo claro?"

La alcaldesa cierra los ojos con dolor. Otra vez su maldito nombre. Nada de preciosa, cariño, mi amor... sólo Regina. Ni siquiera Gina. No puede sentirse más miserable.

"No... claro que no" gime. "Y fue mi culpa. No debí reaccionar así"

"Ni yo declararme..."

Sorbe sus lágrimas, tragándolas para ser capaz de seguir hablando. "No digas eso..."

"Pero es cierto"

"No, no lo es. Yo te amo, maldita Swan" gime perdiendo el control ante esa impertérrita Emma que mantiene sus sentimientos bajo un frío control, aunque sus ojos enrojecidos la traicionen.

"Pero no lo suficiente para casarte conmigo" murmura decepcionada, aun con toda su atención volcada en la pared de ladrillos.

Y Regina no lo soporta más. Recorre el salón en tres zancadas, sin importarle parecer desesperada o rota, porque lo está. En su relación, Emma tiende a ser la más efusiva, la más impulsiva, en ocasiones incluso impetuosa, mientras que Regina va con pies de plomo, con más calma e introspección. Pero no esta vez. Deja de lado las formas, porque necesita llegar hasta Emma. Dejar de sentirla tan lejos.

"Cariño, no…" gime dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá. Emma se encoge sobre sí misma, pero no dice nada más. "Quiero una vida contigo, sueño con un millón de años a tu lado"

La salvadora se gira hacia ella con una ceja alzada. Si eso no suena a una pedida de mano, ella no sabe a qué. Traga hondo, completamente perdida. "¿Entonces?"

"Es complicado..." suspira.

"No, no lo es. Es un sí o un no. No tiene más misterio"

"No es tan sencillo Emma, yo..." Las lágrimas se tragan su voz y lucha contra ellas por recuperarla. Una batalla que no pasa desapercibida para Emma. "Yo no sé si puedo pasar por eso, yo..."

"¿Es por mi abuelo?" interrumpe hablando muy bajito.

"¿Abuelo?" repite Regina con todos los esquemas rotos.

"El padre de Snow, tu primer marido, ¿es eso...?" Emma no quiere entrar en detalles con una época tan triste de la vida de Regina, pero espera que sus palabras sean suficientes para explicarse.

"No... Es cierto que casarme no me trae recuerdos preciosos a la mente precisamente, pero no..."

"Regina, no sería ni remotamente parecido" estalla, volviendo a ser paulatinamente ella misma, la Emma Swan llena de vida y energía que Regina ama. "Si me dejas te daré una boda de ensueño" insiste hablando de carrerilla "O como tú prefieras. Sera perfecta, no una condena en forma de ceremonia. Haré que olvides todos los malos recuerdos, te lo prometo"

Regina no puede más y estira las manos para acariciar su rostro con devoción. Han sido sólo unas horas, pero echaba rabiosamente de menos su tacto. Con su caricia, Emma guarda un ceremonioso silencio, disfrutando de ella tanto como la alcaldesa, que sonríe atontada. Emma no puede prometerle algo así, porque hace mucho tiempo ya que se lo concedió. Peleó con sus malos recuerdos uno por uno. Y dio muerte a todos.

Si durante su reinado de oscuridad le era imposible recordar que hubiera habido un tiempo en el que fue feliz, e incluso inocente, una vida que no fue solo muerte y dolor, como su adolescencia o incluso su infancia, ahora podría jurar que nunca fue la reina malvada. El efecto Swan borró casi por completo esos años negros y en ocasiones incluso estaba segura de que su vida siempre había sido esa, una plácida, dulce y extremadamente feliz existencia junto a Emma y Henry. No, definitivamente no había reaccionado así por los recuerdos.

Pero las suposiciones de Emma, su entrega, su irresistible bondad, no hacen más que complicar las cosas, hacer más difíciles sus explicaciones, hacerla sentir aún más culpable por haberle causado tanto daño.

"Cariño, no es la boda. Yo... es por algo más, es la ceremonia... es el después... no sé cómo..."

"¿El después?" Frunce el ceño. Regina se tapa los ojos, avergonzada. "¿A qué te refieres con el después?" La alcaldesa la observa completamente roja y callada. "Espera... ¡no! ¡No puedes estar hablando de la noche de bodas!" Regina se torna rojo oscuro y Emma abre la boca una y otra vez, atónita. "Pero mi amor, ¡si ese tema lo tenemos dominado! Dominadísimo diría yo... muy muy muy dominado..." su voz empieza a agravarse mientras sus pensamientos se fugan lejos.

"Emma, ¡concéntrate!" pide avergonzada pero firme, carraspeando para recuperar su pose de alcaldesa madura y altiva. "No es la noche de bodas... o al menos no sólo esa noche... Tú no lo entiendes"

"Explícamelo"

"En nuestro mundo las uniones no funcionan como aquí. No es un simple matrimonio, va más allá"

"¿Más allá...?" reitera como si esas dos palabras tuviesen la clave pero ella no supiera interpretarla. "¿A qué nos referimos exactamente?"

"Es algo más espiritual... no se trata sólo una unión plasmada en un papel. Las esencias de los cónyuges se entremezclan como si fueran uno"

Esta vez la salvadora eleva ambas cejas, confusa pero no contrariada. "Pues a mí eso me suena maravilloso..."

"Emma…" dice su nombre con dificultad, la misma que encuentra a la hora de explicarse. "Cuando además hay magia implicada en el enlace el asunto se complica... y si hay amor verdadero de por medio todo puede... puede ser aún más..."

"¿Intenso, bonito, inolvidable…?" interrumpe Emma.

"¡Procreativo!" exclama sin control, tratando de callarla, de dejar salir aquello que está quemando su garganta.

Emma la mira perdida, placada por su respuesta. "¿Qué?"

"Eso..."

"Procreativo..." repite.

"Sí..."

"Y eso viene a decir qué…" pregunta gesticulando con las manos.

"¡Emma!"

"Shhhhh, o le despertarás" gruñe señalando a su durmiente hermano. "Procreativo... ¿el qué?"

Suspira con resignación, sin poder creer cuánto es capaz de alargar su novia un momento tan vergonzoso como este. "Tú y yo, Emma..."

"Que tú y yo seremos procrea… Ooooohhh"

"Exacto…"

"Pero eso es..." Se le escapa una sonrisita de felicidad sin querer, pero la borra de un plumazo al cruzarse con la cara triste y compungida de Regina. "…innecesario si tú no quieres. Podemos casarnos a la manera tradicional terrícola, por el juzgado. Seguro que todos esos montones de papeles aburridos y anodinos no tienen magia alguna. Nada de procreación y magia, sólo un matrimonio más"

Regina niega, frustrada. "No Emma, tú te mereces más, te mereces todo. Mereces una ceremonia como la que tuvieron tus padres, mereces un ritual mágico y único, como los que solían acontecer en el bosque encantado..."

"Eso es una tontería" gruñe Emma, cada vez más sonriente, cada vez menos taciturna. La presencia de Regina ayuda, siempre lo hace, pero ir descubriendo sus motivos está desterrando poco a poco su pena. Además, en ningún momento ha dicho que no quiera casarse con ella. Al menos eso es lo que presiente. Y su esperanza, inevitablemente, se traspasa a sus palabras, a su voz, a sus manos, que sostienen las de Regina y juegan con ellas inconscientemente. "Si estamos juntas podemos convertir una boda civil en el Ayuntamiento en una ceremonia única también"

"Emma, sólo pensarlo…" Las palabras se atragantan en su garganta. "Además, la magia no entiende de barreras, quizás incluso una boda no mágica pueda ser capaz de poner en marcha el engranaje o..."

"¿Y... y tan horrible sería? ¿Estar casada conmigo... y tener nuestros propios hijos?" musita mordiendo su labio inferior

Los ojos miel de Regina se iluminan con lágrimas de emoción y pena al mismo tiempo. "No, claro que no. ¡Dios! Es tan frustrante…"

"¿El qué?"

"¿Crees que no lo he pensado nunca? ¿Que no me he imaginado junto a ti, envejeciendo? ¿O que no he fantaseado con una pedida? A veces eras tú y otras yo... y siempre tan perfecto... ¿Piensas que no he imaginado cómo sería la boda perfecta? ¿O cómo sería verte embarazada y radiante…?" pregunta con una sonrisa enorme y llena de luz. Hasta que vuelven los nubarrones, sus ojos se oscurecen, su sonrisa se esfuma. "Pero eso no puede ser para mí… y…"

"Regina, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Por eso anoche salté, no eras tú, ni siquiera la pedida... era todo tan perfecto, todo lo que siempre he querido. Y me angustié…"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Yo… quiero darte todo lo que te mereces, cariño… pero no puedo" gime y suena a sentencia. Emma ni siquiera imagina qué está pasando por su cabeza pero aprieta sus manos con amor, tratando de trasmitirle su apoyo. Regina se recompone e intenta seguir hablando. "Hace años quise dañar a mi madre… Tenía un golpe maestro y lo utilicé en su contra... Me tomé una poción. Una que me volvería estéril y evitaría que Cora usara a mis hijos del mismo modo en que lo hizo conmigo… Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en ese momento sólo estaba haciéndome daño a mí"

"Cariño…" musita rota por la imagen de esa joven Regina que se encontró tan atrapada como para tomar una decisión semejante.

"Yo… no quería decepcionarte"

"Jamás lo has hecho, y jamás podrías hacerlo"

"Sí, cuando supieras que nuestra unión podría... podría hacernos concebir. Y sin embargo yo nos habría robado esa oportunidad" lloriquea bajando el rostro y sus ojos.

"Regina, ¡eso es una locura!" protesta sosteniendo su barbilla y acercándose a ella. "Casarme contigo no podría ser jamás una decepción, ¡nunca! Y menos por algo así… Eso sólo hace que te quiera más… Y que aumenten mis ganas de resucitar a Cora sólo para poder matarla yo" gruñe logrando que por fin Regina esboce media sonrisa. "Quiero una vida contigo, quiero más años tan felices como estos. Quiero una boda mágica preciosa, llena de hadas volando y fuegos artificiales mágicos y conjuros revoloteando..."

Regina deja salir una suave y húmeda carcajada. "No tienes ni idea de en qué consiste el ritual, ¿verdad?"

"Pero ni idea, ni idea" confirma negando fervientemente. "Sólo sé que quiero hacerlo y quiero que sea contigo"

"Más le vale, señorita Swan" bromea con una amenazante sonrisa. Respira hondo y lame sus labios antes de susurrar, con mucha menos seguridad: "¿Estas segura? ¿Me perdonas? ¿Te conformarías conmigo…?"

"¿Sabes lo que realmente me duele? Que pienses así... que en realidad opines eso de ti, que estás incompleta, o que me has fallado. Toda tú eres perfecta, con tu pasado incluido, y no hay nada mal en ti. Y, si me lo permites, quiero intentar ser una esposa tan maravillosa como sé que lo serás tú"

Regina aprieta sus labios, con sus ojos titilando. "¿Incluso aunque reventase nuestra propia pedida?"

"¿Qué pareja no discute alguna vez?"

"¿Aterrorizando a los camareros y haciendo que huya la mitad de la clientela?"

"Nunca discutimos... ¡para una vez que lo hacemos, tenía que ser a lo grande!" asevera sonriente. Y ahí está otra vez. El efecto Swan. Capaz de convertir las peores 24 horas de Regina de los últimos años en una dulce y simpática anécdota que le arranca una sonrisa.

"Entonces..." susurra acercándose aún más a ella.

Emma se deja hacer, encantada, disfrutando mientras la distancia entre ellas va desapareciendo. "¿Entonces?"

"¿Nos vamos a casar...?" pregunta paladeando la pregunta, dueña de una ilusión que hasta hace escasos segundos creía prohibida para ella.

Emma respira hondo, apoya su frente contra la de Regina y musita: "Eso depende de ti"

* * *

El móvil de Ruby vibra al ritmo de su melodía y la loba se lanza a por él. Al ver el número de la casa de los Charming en pantalla, su primer temor es que se trata de Snow. Buscando una compinche que le ayude a enterrar el cuerpo de Regina. Pero no se espera la voz al otro lado. Y menos aún gritando como si quisiera quedarse sin voz:

"¡Ruby!"

"¡¿Emma?!"

"¡Ha dicho que sí!" chilla la salvadora al otro lado del teléfono.

Y de fondo se escucha una voz radiante y divertida, regañándola sin poder esconder la felicidad que siente. "Emma, ya has despertado a tu hermano..."

"¿Ha dicho que sí?" insiste Ruby reconociendo esa segunda voz como la de Regina. "¡Tenemos boda!" chilla contenta. Todo vuelve a estar en su sitio, todo tiene de nuevo sentido.

"¡Y por todo lo alto!" gritilla Emma al otro lado, acompañada de las carcajadas de Regina y de algún balbuceo medio dormido e infantil.

* * *

 ** _(UN AÑO DESPUÉS)_**

"Emm..." Un susurro tan suave como la caricia sobre su hombro desnudo. "Emm, cariño..." La voz se cuela delicada en su sueño, pero la salvadora está profundamente dormida y no quiere despertar. "¡Emma!" exige por tercera vez la voz, arrancándola de una vez por todas del reino de Morfeo.

La salvadora levanta su cara de la almohada, desubicada y aturdida. Mira a todas partes, trata de enfocar y lo primero que ve es el rostro de su mujer.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" balbucea medio dormida y con la boca pastosa, pero intentando seriamente abrir los ojos.

Frente a ella, Regina permanece sentada en el colchón, rígida, con el rostro impávido. Y algo entre las manos. "Tenemos que hablar" responde abriendo sus dedos para que pueda ver bien de qué se trata. Un palito blanco y largo descansa sobre la palma de su mano. Y las neuronas adormecidas de Emma tardan un par de segundos en identificarlo. Es un test de embarazo.

"¿Qué haces con eso?" pregunta desubicada. "¿Me ves más gorda o qué?" Se mira de arriba abajo buscando algún cambio en su cuerpo. Un aumento de talla en su sujetador o una tripita incipiente en la que no hubiera reparado. Pero Regina reclama su atención y Emma deja su exploración corporal de lado.

"No cariño, no es para ti... es por mí"

Emma se sienta lentamente en la cama, abriendo mucho los ojos, de golpe totalmente despierta. "¿Cómo?"

Regina sonríe de soslayo, se le iluminan los ojos y su voz suena irresistible y cantarina. Incluso aunque tartamudee y no encuentre las palabras. "Yo... llevó unos días sintiéndome rara... un par de semanas y..."

Emma, histérica, se pone de rodillas sobre el colchón dispuesta a salir al galope. "Corre, tenemos que hacértelo..."

"No, espera cariño" reclama agarrando su brazo y deteniéndola. "Ya… ya me lo he hecho"

Emma traga hondo, paralizada. "¿Y?" Regina sostiene en test entre ellas, a la altura de sus ojos y se lo muestra. Dos rayitas azules, brillantes y orgullosas destacan en mitad de la pequeña ventanita del test. "Positivo... ¿verdad? Eso es positivo, ¿no?" musita mirándola atentamente, implorando por una respuesta. Frente a ella, su mujer aprieta los labios con fuerza y contiene las lágrimas a duras penas. "¡Regina, estás positiva!" chilla fuera de sí.

Regina sonríe burlona, tratando de ocultar su propia emoción tras una barrera de humor. "Embarazada Emma, la palabra correcta es embarazada"

Pero la salvadora no entiende de burlas. Salta sobre ella, la derriba con su propio peso y se tumba sobre su cuerpo, dispuesta a comérsela a besos.

"¡Emma!" se queja sin quejarse, riendo a carcajadas.

"Mamás, Regina, ¡vamos a ser mamás!"

"¡Oye!" exclama a lo lejos Henry.

"Ah, sí, sí…" carraspea con culpabilidad. "¡Mamás por segunda vez!" chilla de nuevo, desatando las carcajadas de Regina. Y con esa dulce melodía de fondo, Emma repta suave por su cuerpo hasta colocarse a la altura de su vientre. Deja un suave beso sobre la piel y musita: "Nuestro pequeño milagro..." susurra elevando su vista hasta la de Regina.

"Más bien, nuestra pequeña esperanza"

"¿Has oído, pequeña? Ya tienes nombre..."

"¿Qué?" ríe por las cosquillas que provoca la voz de Emma contra su vientre y por la felicidad que atraviesa su cuerpo "¿Cómo sabes que es _ella_?"

"Porque lo sé..." asiente una y otra vez.

"Muy bien Salvadora listilla... ¿Y cómo se llamará?"

"Hope... Se llamará Hope"

"...Me encanta"

"Lo sé" Media sonrisa ladeada, feliz... y listilla. "Te quiero"

Esta vez es el turno de Regina de sonreír. "Lo sé"

 **FIN**


	8. Eco

**¡Nuevo FF! Y antes de nada… ahí van mis pequeños y condensados disclamers…**

 **Servidora, me alegro de que te haya gustado el nuevo OS! :) Y tendré en cuenta lo del bebé porque me lo habéis comentado unas cuantas como Kykyo-chan, 15marday y Reneecarra :P Por cierto, todas coincidimos en que, si tienen un baby, será nena, verdad? :P**

 **Por otro lado, aunque no tengas cuenta por aquí, a mí puedes encontrarme casi por cualquier red social, así que si quieres, escríbeme por ahí y hablamos! :) Ah, y la comparativa con el Rubius, xaxi :P La de Beliebers no, OMG... Pero perdona si te has sentido atacada, no creo que nadie pretendiera eso! Supongo que sólo querían dar su opinión sobre ti, igual que tú la habías dado previamente sobre mí. Aunque supongo que el hecho de que tú fueras una, pero te hayan contestado varias, puede agobiar...**

 **Y tenemos nueva troll... No te equivoques Mara, decir de dónde eres supuestamente o tu edad no hace tus comentarios más reales... Lo haría que, si es verdad que eres autora y por tanto tienes que tener cuenta, firmes tus opiniones con ese usuario.**

 **Sino para mí no es que no seas real (cualquier RW para mí lo es, sea o no guest), sino que eres simplemente una cobarde.**

 **Y citándote textualmente: "PD: con la tontería de los "trolls" (como tú nos llamas) te estamos hinchando el fic de Reviews eh? No tendrías queja."**

 **Sí, claro que me quejo, porque es triste que le pongáis más ganas a tocar los huevos o criticar que a apoyar a los escritores.**

 **Estoy segura de que no habías dejado tantos rw nunca en un capi, y sin embargo, aquí estás, gastando fuerzas, haciéndolo por fin... y sólo para criticar o insultar a alguien a quién no conoces.**

 **Es muy triste.**

 **Por cierto, mil gracias a todas las que estáis ahí, pero por favor, pasad de Mara. No merece la pena y no quiero que acuse a nadie de hacerle bulliyng, ni a mí de "lanzar a mis hordas de fans" contra ella. Tampoco se merece más atención que esta.**

 **Dicho esto, ya has dado tu opinión (o tus insultos), así que si te repatea que tus RW estén ahí "sumando para mí porque según tú es lo único que me interesa", dímelo en un tercer RW y borro los tres, no te agobies. Mientras, no lo haré porque no quiero censurar.**

 **Por mi parte, y más con tus formas, no te responderé más porque no sé si estás rabiosa o sólo quieres tus quince minutos de gloria, pero no tengo interés en seguir dándote alas. Ni a ti ni a ninguna otra "persona" similar.**

 **Al resto… ¡qué puedo decir! ^^ Que mil gracias por tanto apoyo y por los comentarios! :))) Me alegra que os haya gustado el nombre de la bebota… incluso aunque se parezca al de cierto personaje que los xenites recordamos pero bien XD Spoiler, no el bebé no iba a ser una psicópata asesina esta vez :P**

 **GreenApple86 no me digas eso! :P Jajajajajaja no tengas la espinita clavada por el capi anterior, jo… Es que alguna vez tenían que tocar FF angst… pero prometo que serán los menos!**

 **Dicho esto, espero que os guste este nuevo oneshot, que es mi propia visión sobre la visión, valga la redundancia! A leer ¡y a ver qué os parece! ^^**

* * *

 **ECO**

El arco que dibuja la espada es casi anti natural. La muñeca de Emma ha girado en el último segundo y el molinete de su arma dirige el filo directo al cuello del encapuchado.

Un movimiento inesperado. Lo suficiente tenaz como para zarandear al desconocido y obligarle a elevar sus manos sin cuidado, la única forma de contener el golpe con su propia espada.

Y cuando sus brazos se mueven, desesperados, la capucha al fin se aparta, apenas un par de centímetros.

Los suficientes para que la lánguida luz de la noche alumbre sus rasgos.

Ella.

Emma baja su espada con espanto y retrocede dos metros, como si la sola presencia de esa mujer quemara.

Una tétrica carcajada. "¿Sorprendida, Salvadora?"

"No" Pero quiere decir sí, aunque guarde las formas. Sus ojos se escapan sobre su hombro, mira a su espalda, donde permanece su familia. Y por sus caras es consciente de que ellos también han llegado a ver esa cara. Ese rostro tan familiar. Ese que se repite entre ellos con gesto atormentado.

"Oh, venga…" masculla la Reina Malvada, girando su propia espada en el aire. "¿A qué tanta conmoción?" pregunta apuntándoles con la punta de su arma.

"¿A qué tanto misterio?" le devuelve la pregunta cabeceando hacia su disfraz.

"No quería arriesgarme a que tus malditas visiones estropeasen la sorpresa antes de tiempo… Vieras lo que vieses esta era la mejor forma de que… bueno, no me vieras a mí" ríe sin humor. "Pero ya sabíais que sería yo… tú siempre lo supiste, ¿verdad, salvadora? Que Regina sería tu verdugo…"

"Regina no, ¡tú!"

"¿Y qué soy yo sino ella?"

"Puede que os parezcáis y que una vez compartierais cuerpo… Pero tú eres un monstruo, ella no"

"Entonces cuando te mate, ¿crees que ella no se sentirá culpable?"

Emma se cuadra, sosteniendo su espada tal y como ha entrenado durante semanas. "Eso no ocurrirá, hemos cambiado el futuro"

Y es cierto. Han logrado transformarlo.

Su familia está allí. Todos. Incluida Regina.

Su sola presencia planta cara a la profecía. El primer cambio de un final que no va a llegar a suceder, se repite una y otra vez Emma. Cueste lo que cueste.

"Ya veo… ¿Pero crees que habrá sido suficiente?" cuestiona girando alrededor de Emma, que rota siguiendo sus movimientos.

"Lo sé" ladra lanzando el primer golpe. Nada de defenderse, como en la profecía. Sólo piensa en atacar, en ganar. Su espada corta el aire sin piedad, directa al cuerpo de la Reina Malvada, una, dos y hasta tres veces. Y la Reina Malvada se ve obligada a retroceder sobre sus pasos para frenarla sin respiro.

Con cada golpe, cada movimiento que intercambian, los dedos de Regina aprietan sin cuidado el hombro de Henry y la mano de Snow se cierra en torno al brazo de la alcaldesa. David y Hook permanecen a ambos lados de ellos, inmóviles, con las mandíbulas apretadas hasta doler y siguiendo cada movimiento con una impotencia que les destroza por dentro.

Pero todo va bien. Emma gana.

Sus golpes son cada vez más certeros, está reduciendo a la Reina malvada. Su último giro desvía su espada y deja el flanco de la Reina desprotegido. Dirige su filo hacia ella descargando toda su rabia y obliga a la villana a caer de rodillas para protegerse con un movimiento desesperado. Frena la estocada de Emma pero queda a su merced y la salvadora lo sabe. Dirige su espada contra ella aprovechando la ventaja de su altura, pero un brillo distrae su atención apenas un segundo.

Una daga.

Pequeña, afilada y sobre la mano de la Reina Malvada.

Esquiva el ataque, pero no es lo bastante rápida y la daga secciona su pantalón y rasga su piel. Lo suficiente profundo para hacerla sangrar y chillar, pero no para detenerla. Retrocede con un gemido de dolor y la Reina se incorpora de un salto y una sonrisa retorcida.

"¿Demasiado duro para ti, princesita?" espeta recuperando su posición. "Ríndete y terminemos con esto. Termina con esa agonía que llamas vida..."

"Jamás" ladra entre dientes y se abalanza una vez más contra ella. Sus golpes continúan combinando fuerza y agilidad, pero el dolor de su pierna entorpece sus movimientos. Trata de disimularlo, pero la Reina ataca cada vez más rápido y cada vez más veces contra ese flanco.

La pelea que dos segundos antes estaba tan a su favor empieza a igualarse. Sus ataques se combinan peligrosamente con cada vez más respuestas defensivas y la Reina gana terreno y recorta distancias. Pelean casi cuerpo a cuerpo, obligando a Emma a pensar más rápido, pegar más fuerte, sin tiempo para considerar su siguiente movimiento. Sólo puede resistir, esquivar y tratar de golpearla.

Su espada se detiene en el aire, frenando el ataque de la Reina. Detienen la contienda, apenas dos segundos, midiéndose cara a cara, intentando doblegarse a base de fuerza. Hasta que la reina sonríe y la voz de Regina corta el silencio de la noche.

"¡La daga!"

Pero es tarde.

La pequeña arma brilla un instante entre ellas y se clava en el hombro derecho de Emma. Un grito de dolor y su pierna contrataca con una patada en pleno estómago de la reina. Un acto reflejo que evita la estocada final y envía a la reina contra el asfalto.

Pero ella se repone en seguida, sacudiendo su capa. Emma, sin embargo, no.

Agarra su hombro, con un chillido contenido, sus padres gritan su nombre a su espalda y el mango de su espada brilla con el rojo de su sangre. Pero se gira y grita:

"¡No, esperad!"

Una orden que detiene a los cinco allí, a metros de ella, de esa pelea que cada vez se tiñe de un color más oscuro. Pero Emma no piensa dejarles intervenir. La profecía es clara. La única forma de matar a la Reina, a la villana de esta historia, es a manos de la heroína… o con la muerte de la propia Regina, algo que no piensa consentir.

Así que luchará.

Y nadie más puede intervenir.

Esas son las reglas.

"La Reina es mía" ruge y baila su espada una vez más. Como si no estuviera sangrando, su pierna no enviara espasmos de dolor y su hombro no comenzara a dormirse. Puede hacerlo. Tiene que hacerlo.

"Creo que es más bien al revés, salvadora… ¡Tú estás a mi merced!" grita antes de abalanzarse una vez más. Gana fuerza, confianza, terreno en cada golpe y Emma va perdiéndolos a la misma velocidad.

Los dedos de Regina, casi blancos, se cierran de impotencia alrededor del brazo de su hijo y su garganta se niega a tragar. Ni siquiera respira. No hasta que sacuden su cuerpo como el de un muñeco sin voluntad y retuercen su brazo hasta nublar su vista del dolor.

Hook, tras ella, retiene sus brazos contra su espalda amenazando con dislocarlos si se resiste y eleva su garfio hasta colocar la punta en la yugular de Regina. Henry se gira al notar la ausencia de su madre y grita, deteniendo hasta la batalla que sucede ante sus ojos.

"¡Mamá!

"¿Qué coño haces…?" gime Regina contra la punta de metal.

"No dejaré que hagas daño a Emma…"

"No es su culpa... ¡Es de la reina!" protesta Henry amenazando con andar hacia ellos.

"Detente" exige Hook estirando su brazo y amenazando con clavarse aún más en la piel de la alcaldesa si se acerca. "Emma no va a morir, no si yo puedo evitarlo"

"Hook, ¡no así!" brama la salvadora, girando para poder encarar a su familia sin perder de vista a la reina.

"Esto se pone interesante…" canturrea ésta, girando su espada en el aire. "Parece que la salvadora no puede hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas.

"Puedo y lo haré…" ladra clavando sus ojos en ella. "Killian, suéltala" chilla sin respuesta. "¡Suéltala!"

"¡No, Emma! Su vida no vale más que la tuya, ¡no vale nada!… No te perderé por este monstruo"

"¡Es mi madre!"

"¡Killian, no pue…!" La voz de Emma se pierde cuando la espada de la Reina corta el aire y la obliga a pelear.

"Estoy cansada de tantas tonterías" espera encadenando una serie de golpes sin piedad. Emma responde con la velocidad que su hombro le permite, empleando hasta la última gota de su fuerza, dejando que la adrenalina esconda el dolor y le permita aguantar los salvajes envites de la soberana.

El último de los golpes roza su brazo herido y le deja una segunda herida, superficial pero igual de fea que la de la pierna.

"¿Cuánto crees que puedes aguantar?" canturrea encantada.

"Hasta que mueras" ladra arremetiendo contra ella con un grito de pura rabia. Logra encajarle dos golpes rápidos que la reina frena milagrosamente, pero se expone y el tercero lo encaja ella. La empuñadura de la reina choca contra su estómago, obligándola a retroceder y dar las gracias por que no fuera el filo de la espada.

"¡La está matando!" espeta Hook, tirando inconscientemente de los brazos de Regina, que gime de dolor y se reclina hacia él, intentando aplacar el daño de su agarre.

"¡Killian!" lloriquea Snow superada por la angustia, sin poder apartar los ojos de su hija y de la alcaldesa. El chillido es suficiente para atraer la atención de Emma. Aparta los ojos de la reina un segundo. Quizás menos, pero es suficiente.

Mira a Regina morder sus labios para no gritar. El garfio de Hook apretando su piel, al límite de rasgarla. Y quiere bramar que se detenga, pero un golpe seco contra su nuca se lo impide.

Cae de rodillas, mareada, con sus ojos luchando por no cerrarse, su espada en el suelo, a metros de ella.

Y la sombra de la Reina irguiéndose frente a ella en todo su esplendor.

Disfrutando del momento.

Y dejando caer su espada con un grito demente de victoria.

Emma rueda en el último segundo y esquiva el golpe. La espada se estrella contra el asfalto y la reina grita de frustración. Pero la salvadora no logra ir muy lejos. Quiere levantarse, pero su cuerpo apenas responde. Busca su espada, pero su vista aún está nublada por el golpe en la cabeza y por ahora sólo puede moverse cuando una vez más el acero de la reina sobrevuela su cuerpo.

"¡Eres un puto cobarde!" chilla Regina.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" espeta Hook, dejando de prestar atención a la batalla de la salvadora.

"¿Vas a hacerlo? ¡No te atreverás!"

"¡Tú, maldita furcia…!" grita fuera de sí.

"¡Eres un puto cobarde, un simple pirata de…!"

Jamás termina la frase.

La Reina Malvada eleva su espada. Emma se cubre con los brazos, encogida, atrapada. Y el garfio de Hook se eleva en el aire para clavarse en el pecho de Regina. Hasta el fondo.

La espada de la reina cae al suelo. Se lleva las manos al pecho y sus ojos se cierran antes siquiera de derrumbarse contra el asfalto.

"¡NO, MAMÁ!"

El chillido de Henry obliga a Emma a apartar los brazos. Todo está bien, no siente dolor, no hay ninguna espada clavada en su cuerpo.

Pero, ¿entonces…?

Se gira hacia su familia, hacia el grito, hacia su hijo.

Y el cuerpo de Regina cae de entre los brazos de Hook. Contra el asfalto, con los ojos cerrados.

"¡NO!"

* * *

"Regina…" Un susurro cálido, acogedor… familiar.

Un ojo marrón se abre, perezoso. Y se vuelve a cerrar con dolor. Incluso a través de los párpados puede sentirla. Una luz radiante, demasiado nívea, que nada tiene que ver con la luz de la luna.

No entiende nada.

"Regina…"

La voz repite su nombre y repite su dulce entonación. Pero cuesta abrir los ojos. Todo cuesta. Incluso mover su mano para tapar su rostro y evitar que sus córneas se derritan si intenta volver a mirar.

Y sin embargo está de pie.

¿Qué hace de pie?

De hecho… ¿Dónde demonios está?

"Bienvenida…" Esa misma voz, otra vez. Es suave, atenta… y definitivamente masculina. Además se toma la libertad de bromear. "Al principio puede ser un poco molesta, pero te acostumbrarás. Sólo pestañea un par de veces" propone.

No termina de convencerle pero lo intenta. Pestañea una vez, y la luz blanca se cuela entre sus pestañas. La segunda vez casi no molesta, y con una tercera ya se ve capaz de mirar y enfocar.

Y una sonrisa es lo primero que sus ojos logran distinguir.

"¿Ro… Robin?"

"Hola Regina"

"¿Robin?" repite atónita.

Sonríe aún más. "Sí… Soy yo, en carne y hueso" Tuerce el gesto, divertido. "…Más o menos"

"Esto no es posible…"

"Me encantaría darte la razón…"

"Tú no puedes estar aquí…" musita mirando a todos lados, preguntándose si es la única que no entiende nada. Pero allí no hay nadie más. Ella… ella estaba en la calle. De noche, no bajo toda esta luz blanquecina fluorescente. Y a su lado… a su lado estaba su familia, la Reina malvada, Hook… Pero ya no hay nadie.

Sólo Robin.

Traga hondo e intenta tomar aire.

"¿Dónde estoy?" musita y se contradice rápidamente. "Quiero decir, ¿dónde estamos?"

"¿Qué recuerdas?"

"Yo…" respira y responde con entereza. "Todo" Y con eso, la respuesta de Hood está de más. "Estoy muerta… Y aquí arriba han pensado en ti para recibirme, ¿no?"

Él gira su rostro, dócil y con una sonrisa dulce. "¿Te molesta la elección?"

"No, claro que no" musita devolviéndole la sonrisa y caminando a pasos cortos hasta él. Cuando les separan unos pocos centímetros se deja caer contra su cuerpo y Hood la envuelve con sus brazos. Como si esos últimos meses separados jamás hubieran sucedido.

Quiere quedarse ahí, con los ojos cerrados, para siempre.

Pero no por Hood, no por ese lugar que grita "Cielo" por cada uno de sus blanquecinos rincones.

No, quiere quedarse ahí porque algo en su interior se rompe en mil pedazos y acuchilla sus entrañas y sostenerse contra Hood es más fácil que abrir los ojos y afrontar lo ocurrido. Ha muerto. Ha salvado a Emma, la Reina malvada ha desaparecido, Storybrooke está a salvo. Pero ella ha sido el precio a pagar.

No se arrepiente.

Jamás podría.

Es una tortura placentera.

Pero no puede evitar que duela. Que le destroce por dentro. Que le entren ganas de despedazar a golpes todo ese maldito decorado de nubes y lucecitas angelicales.

Morir es mucho más sencillo que afrontar la muerta.

"Ey, preciosa…" musita dejando un beso sobre su pelo. Pero Regina no dice nada, no hace nada, no siente nada. Puede que haya muerto físicamente, pero es ahora cuando siente que está muriendo de verdad. "Regina… Regina, escucha…" insiste sosteniendo su rostro hasta que se separa de su pecho y los ojos marrones se elevan hasta los suyo. "¿Estás bien?"

Lame sus labios, contiene las lágrimas y musita: "¿Lo estabas tú cuando moriste…?"

"No, supongo que no…"

 _No, supongo…_ , repite para sí.

Quiere sonreír. Robin está ahí, ¿no? Ese es su final feliz, ¿verdad? Ha tenido que morir para conseguirlo pero… ey, ding dong, la bruja tiene su "Y comieron perdices"… ¿no?

Entonces… ¿por qué su sonrisa continúa sin aparecer y siente –irónicamente- que quiere morirse?

Si esto es el cielo, si tiene que vivir toda su eternidad con este dolor, con esta conciencia, con la sensación de que todo su ser sigue en otra parte, agarrado con uñas y dientes, suplicando por no avanzar hacia el paraíso celestial… Su cielo va a parecerse demasiado a un infierno eterno…

Pero Robin sigue ahí, frente a ella, reclamando quién sabe qué con su mirada y ella trata de recomponerse. Será una muerta digna.

O lo intentará al menos.

"Así que… ¿este es el aspecto que tiene el cielo?"

"Más o menos…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Este lugar se considera más bien una… recepción"

"¿Recepción?"

"Sí… una especie de limbo. Como la puerta de entrada que conecta ambos mundos"

"¿Dónde las almas van al cielo o al infierno según cómo sean juzgadas?"

"Supongo"

"Así que es eso…" musita.

"¿El qué?"

"Mi alma… Estos últimos años no han compensado todo lo que hice como reina malvada, ¿verdad? Sigo en la cuerda floja y quizás no se abran las puertas del cielo para mí"

Robin contrae su gesto, confuso. "¿Qué?" pregunta negando con la cabeza. "¡Claro que no! Tu lugar es el cielo" Dos cejas, oscuras, perfiladas y sorprendidas, se alzan atónitas y Robin continúa hablando. "Con todo lo que has luchado estos años seguramente habría bastado…. Pero sólo con tu sacrificio es más que suficiente para que cualquier alma se gane el cielo"

"¿Sacrificio…?"

"Tu… muerte, Regina" aclara incómodo.

"Robin, creo que te equivocas. No he hecho nada, ha sido ese maldito pirata quien…"

"Aquí arriba conocen bien todos los detalles, Regina. Incluso yo los conozco…" musita con una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva. "Con o sin la reina en tu interior, eres más poderosa que nadie. Si hubieras querido detener a Hook te habría bastado con pestañear, pero no lo hiciste… Ellos lo saben" añade señalando con sus dedos hacia el techo, que no es más que un cúmulo de niebla indefinida sobrevolando sus cabezas muy arriba.

A Regina le falta el aliento, las fuerzas para devolverle la mirada. "Yo…"

"Dejaste que te retuviera contra él, le provocaste, ni siquiera intentaste huir ni empujarle. No le gritaste que te soltara. Querías salvar a Emma y permitiste a Hook seguir adelante con su plan, ¿verdad?"

"Era lo correcto…" gime apretando sus labios con la más húmeda y rota de las sonrisas. Hood no lo soporta más y vuelve a abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla hasta que siente las lágrimas de Regina contra su hombro.

"Sólo una heroína como tú habría aceptado ese sacrificio" musita con orgullo besando su cabello. Y Regina se siente tan ruin, que por un momento deja de llorar. Pero no le desmiente. Sólo piensa una y otra vez en que ahora ésta es su vida. O su muerte. Y al menos le espera el cielo. Y Hood. Como Campanilla le prometió. "¿Mejor?" pregunta contra su oído y la cabecita morena asiente.

Aunque al separarse aún queden rastro de sus lágrimas. Aunque los ojos miel brillen y sus labios tiemblen.

Respira con fuerza y traga su dolor, intentando esconderlo, mitigarlo. Y no funciona. Pero Hood parece sonreír, algo más aliviado, y para Regina es suficiente.

"Me alegra saber que el cielo es algo mejor que esto…" musita girando sobre sus talones, mirando la enorme y blanquecina nada que les rodea. "Habría sido un poco decepcionante…"

"No, el cielo… El cielo es realmente el paraíso…" suspira contento.

"¿Es tal y como lo imagino?"

"Mejor"

"¿Sí?" musita.

"Todo lo que nunca has podido soñar"

"¿Pero cómo puede ser un paraíso si… si dejo atrás mi vida?"

"Cuando atraviesas esas puertas, el sufrimiento queda atrás"

Las tripas se le retuercen y su boca sabe a bilis ante la idea que toma forma en su cabeza. "¿Quieres decir que no tendré recuerdos?"

"Sólo los buenos…" intenta explicarse. "No olvidas a nadie, todos están contigo, pero…"

"Pero no les echas de menos" zanja ella.

"Simplemente sabes que están bien, que algún día se reunirán contigo… casi como si fuera a ser ya mismo"

"¿Eso has sentido tú todos estos meses?"

"Sí…" sonríe él, sintiendo que la tranquiliza. "Hasta ahora no era consciente de nuestra separación, yo sólo esperaba, feliz"

Pero a Regina eso no le suena a felicidad. No le suena a paraíso ni a eterno descanso. Quiere y ama todo lo que ha dejado atrás. Es lo que le ha dado fuerzas cuando no las tenía, es lo que la ha convertido en lo que es hoy. Es lo que le ha abierto las puertas al cielo. Y no quiere olvidarlo. Ni siquiera para dejar de sufrir. No está preparada. No. Henry no puede ser un mero recuerdo borroso. Su familia… Emma.

No.

No quiere una lobotomía celestial.

Quiere… Quiere estar viva, lloriquea para sí.

Pero eso se ha acabado.

Y ahora le espera una felicidad eterna.

Una que suena a condena.

"Regina…"

Se cuadra al oír su nombre, pero carraspea, le devuelve la mirada y procura hablar con una serenidad que roza lo convincente. "Estoy preparada"

"Regina" Su nombre vuelve a resonar por la vacía habitación. Pero esta vez no es Hood quien lo ha dicho.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" pregunta mirando a ambos lados.

"¿El qué?"

"¿No lo has oído? Alguien ha pronunciado mi nombre… en un susurro"

Robin suspira, apartando un mechón oscuro del rostro de Regina. "¿Quieres decir además de mí?"

"Sí, justo después de ti… ¿Lo has escuchado?"

"No…" musita, pero pestañea con calma y respira con fuerza.

"¿No?" inquiere Regina. "¿Qué ocurre, Robin?"

"Es algo que…"

"Regina…"

"¡Otra vez, esa voz!" grita sobresaltada. Ha sonado más alto, más nítido. "Es imposible que no hayas escuchado eso"

"No, no lo he hecho…" suspira dando un paso atrás.

"Robin…" inquiere cada vez más nerviosa.

"Regina, el cielo te espera… pero quizás tú a él no"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pero Hood no dice nada y Regina agarra su camisa, con un tirón. "Robin, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Lo supe cuando me trajeron hasta aquí…"

"¿Qué supiste?" insiste sin soltarle. "¡Robin!"

"Regina…"

"¡Regina!"

Las dos voces se solapan y el susurro de Robin desaparece bajo ese grito.

"¡Basta!" chilla Regina cerrando los ojos. Cuando todo queda en silencio levanta su mano hacia ninguna parte, nerviosa "¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Y no me digas que no lo has escuchado!"

"Es que no lo he hecho, Regina… No he oído nada"

"¡Robin!"

"No es a mí a quien llaman… ¡por eso no he oído nada!"

Gira sobre sí misma, nerviosa, abre la boca, pero no encuentra las palabras y termina por preguntar dudosa: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Que está en tu mano…" es todo lo que tiene que decir, dejando caer los hombros y su ánimo.

"¿En mi mano?" repite. "¿El qué?"

"¿Qué se hace cuando dicen tu nombre?" sonríe sin alegría. "Escoges a quién contestar"

"Robin… basta" Un lloriqueo rabioso, impotente. No entiende nada y siente que Hood tampoco piensa ayudarla a aclarar nada. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Que está sucediendo?!"

"Tu final feliz, Regina… No sé si es por tu sacrificio o… bueno"

"¡¿Qué?!" Las respuestas sólo desencadenan en más preguntas y todo queda a medias en esta conversación tan inútil. Y si no golpea a Hood es porque no quiere jugarse su entrada al cielo.

"Da igual…" insiste él dejando en el aire su última respuesta y moviendo su mano, restando importancia. "Es sólo que todo se reduce a eso… a tu final feliz, a qué puedes elegir"

"¿A qué te refieres?" murmura y su rostro se descompone, sin entender nada. "Tú eres mi final feliz"

"Jamás pensé que escuchar esas palabras pudiera doler tanto…" Los ojos de Hood se cierran durante tres segundos y su sonrisa es lo más triste que Regina ha contemplado nunca. "¿Lo soy? ¿Estás segura?" inquiere sosteniendo las manos de Regina con adoración, aunque su voz suene como un hilo, sin fuerza, sin ganas.

"Claro que sí…" responde y los dedos de su mano izquierda se fugan en una caricia efímera sobre el antebrazo de Robin.

Chasquea la lengua, derrotado antes de murmurar. "¿Has sido feliz conmigo?" Regina mueve sus labios, pero nada sale. _A veces…, creo que a veces,_ tartamudea en silencio. "Eso creía…" responde él mismo soltando sus manos y viendo como Regina se deja hacer sin queja alguna.

Hood camina por la habitación y le da la espalda antes de empezar a hablar a ninguna parte.

"Regina, yo nunca he sido tu final feliz, y si alguna vez fui tu final… es sólo porque no te consideras digna de esa felicidad… No crees merecerla" musita devolviendo su mirada a los ojos de Regina, que por un momento duda. Duda y se rompe, porque no sabe si Hood habla de la felicidad o de… "Y te equivocas, nadie lo hace más que tú" añade y termina por confundirla del todo.

Y no sabe a qué contesta. Si a considerarse digna de su felicidad o… o de cualquier otra insinuación. Pero contesta, tartamudea y niega con la cabeza, cerrando. "Eso no es cierto…"

"¡Regina…!" "¡Mama!" ¡No, por favor!" La sala se estremece con un segundo estallido y esta vez escucha dos voces. Más fuertes, más rotas, taladrando sus oídos hasta clavarse en su pecho con un dolor real.

"¿Qué es…?" pregunta encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

"La señal de que has de elegir. La puerta al paraíso o... esa segunda puerta" responde acariciando sus hombros mientras ella trata de recomponerse. "Pero creo que los dos sabemos qué ocurrirá. Gana la nueva oportunidad, ¿verdad?"

"¿Nueva oportunidad a qué?" lloriquea preguntándose desde cuando Robin es tan críptico, tan complejo, y por qué ha tenido que elegir precisamente este momento. Podría gritar, de impotencia, de dolor, de rabia.

Pero él apenas se inmuta, apagándose frente a sus ojos.

"A tu final feliz…" susurra casi sin voz.

"Pero ese eres tú…" responde, obviando el tono de pregunta, aunque resuene como un eco en su cabeza.

"Ojalá…" gime.

"¡REGINA!" La voz ya es un trueno, un estallido que retumba por toda la sala y se estrella contra su cuerpo, sacudiéndola hasta los huesos. Y no puede creer que Hood no lo escuche, que él no sienta la angustia de ese grito, la forma en que tira de su ser.

Pero está segura.

Hood no escucha nada, para él todo es silencio y tristeza y el hombre al que una vez creyó amar se desmorona segundo a segundo frente a sus ojos. Trata de recomponerse, de olvidar la exigencia, la necesidad de esos gritos, y susurra con torpeza.

"Te quiero…"

"Lo sé…" asiente una y otra vez, pero sus ojos se humedecen y su voz se reduce. "Lo suficiente para sostenerme cuando morí, para llorar sobre mi cuerpo, para sufrir por mí" recuerda con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abre cae una pequeña y casi olvidada lágrima. "¿Pero tanto como para morir por mí? ¿Sin dudarlo?"

Lo sabe. Como ella. Quizás incluso más que Regina. Y lo está diciendo. Sin palabras. Sólo miradas. Pero es suficiente para romperla, para dejar todo claro, para que Regina se sienta como una mierda y al mismo tiempo liberada.

"Lo siento…" lloriquea.

"No tienes por qué…" niega repetidas veces con la cabeza. "No es tu culpa… y en unos segundos lo olvidaré todo" intenta bromear, intenta sonreír. Pero todo queda en intento.

"Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Robin" musita buscando sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza entre las suyas. Se está disculpando, pero no tiene claro si es por no quedarse aquí con él, o por no haber estado nunca.

"Yo no…" solloza llevándose las manos de Regina hasta sus labios y dejando sendos besos en ellas. "Sólo quería que fueras feliz… hubiera deseado ser yo pero…" Le falla la voz y libera las manos de Regina, dejándolas caer sin fuerza. Los propios ojos de Robin caen hasta el suelo "Debí haberlo sabido antes… En realidad siempre había sido así…"

"¡REGINA!" Regina cierra los ojos cuando el rugido retumba en su pecho y tira de ella con un efecto casi físico.

Hood no ha oído nada, pero lee las señales cada vez mejor. "No les hagas esperar…"

"Robin…" balbucea.

Él niega con la cabeza, de nuevo, pidiendo que se detenga. "Yo también te quiero… sé feliz" ruega sin tomar aire e inclinándose hasta que sus labios tocan su frente. Regina cierra los ojos, rota por esa despedida. Por Hood. Por haber vuelto a él sólo para romper su corazón. Pero puede volver. Y no hay nada que desee más. Nada que pudiera evitar que regresara. Nada lo suficientemente poderoso, importante, o fuerte como para no elegir… esa segunda puerta. "Os lo merecéis"

Los labios dejan de tocar su piel y un segundo grito parte su cuerpo en dos.

"¡NO, REGINA, POR FAVOR!"

Chilla, igual que esa voz. Chilla y siente como Hood, las nubes, esa luz nívea y desquiciante desaparecen. Todo desaparece, nada queda…

Sus pulmones se expanden y un dolor punzante recorre todo su cuerpo cuando este vuelve a la vida. Toma aire con desesperación y abre sus ojos aterrada. Pero el oxígeno vuelve a expandir su pecho y una mano aprieta la suya con fuerza, sosteniéndola aunque esté tumbada. Porque está casi segura de que está tumbada. Sus ojos distinguen un cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza y varias cabezas más asomándose sobre ella.

"¡Mamá! ¡MAMA!" Es la voz de Henry gritando fuera de sí, con lágrimas y una sonrisa enorme. "¡Ha funcionado!" chilla una vez más sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro de Regina, que pestañea intentando enfocar.

"¿Qué… qué ha pasado?" musita y su garganta se resiente al volver a ser de utilidad. Mira a su alrededor. Ya no está en el cielo, es de lo único que está segura. Aquí hace frío, hay dolor, y no puede ver más luz que la de las tétricas farolas que alumbran la calle. ¿Ha sido todo un sueño? Hood, el limbo, los gritos… No, no puede ser. Todo ha sido real. Ella… Hook… su garfio… "Yo… yo estaba…" Se toca su pecho, ahí donde debería estar la herida, pero sólo encuentra piel lisa y bajo ella… palpitaciones. "¿Tengo pulso?"

"Eso parece…" bromea David, una de las cuatro cabecitas que permanecen junto a ella.

"¿Tengo corazón?"

"Bueno… medio" Esta vez es Snow la que puntualiza.

"¿Qué?" susurra mirando a todas partes. "¿De quién?" Y esta vez sus ojos se clavan en Henry, sospechosos, confundidos.

Pero el pequeño niega con la cabeza.

"Mamá dijo que usar el mío podría ponerme en peligro…"

Pestañea dos veces, incluso tres. "¿Entonces?" musita y esa mano que no ha soltado la suya desde que regresó, le da otro apretón, más largo que el anterior. Sigue el rastro de esa mano, desde la suya hasta el hombro del que nace y sus ojos chocan con los de Emma. "Oh."

Ojos rojos, hinchados, y con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Una imagen que contrasta con la sonrisa de verdadera felicidad que ilumina su cara.

"Bienvenida"

 _Esa voz…,_ piensa para sí con el recuerdo de cada grito retumbando en su pecho, dando vida a su cuerpo, reclamándola para el mundo de los vivos. Hacia su final feliz.

Su corazón, o su medio corazón, late tan fuerte que teme que estalle. Y ella sólo es capaz de sonreír y musitar: "Oh."

 **Fin**

 _ **Pd.:** Un besi a mis wasap-niñas de Suaves y cálidas… XD_


	9. Negativo por negativo

**Hoy voy a intentar ser breve. Lo juro. Lo voy a intentar…**

 **¡Así que vamos al grano!**

 **Sobre OUAT, rápidamente, TODAS A VER EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE LA 6A! No quiero hacer spoilers pero OMG OMG OMG! Y lo más importante de todo, porque yo lo he hecho, si queréis no hace falta que veáis el resto de capis, con ver el "Anteriores episodios" se entiende todo muy bien, que estos no es que hagan cosas muy enrevesadas… EN SERIO, QUE FELICIDAD DE CAPÍTULO!**

 **Ahora, intento centrarme, controlar la emoción y decir que han comentado en algún review que estaría bien avisar previamente del género de los fics y/o hacer un mini resumen de sobre qué irá. Así si alguien tiene un mal día y el OS en esa ocasión es tristón, o angst puede estar en sobre aviso.**

 **Por mi parte, me sabe un poco mal avisarlo, principalmente porque por un lado casi no voy a escribir Angst, no es mi estilo, y por otro porque me parece que en muchos casos puede reventar el argumento y/o desenlace del OS, que para eso son tan "cortitos".**

 **Pero me encantaría saber vuestra opinión y, si sois mayoría, puedo preparar una ficha que incluiría al final de cada capítulo con un mini resumen y un apunte sobre el género del fic. Así, quien quiera enterarse del género, por si acaso, puede bajar hasta abajo y encontrarlo y, quienes prefieran no comerse el spoiler no tienen por qué verlo! :) Bueno, estoy abierta a vuestras sugerencias y opiniones, CONTADME! ^^**

 **En cuanto al fic anterior, mil gracias por los RW, por el apoyo, por las risas y las sonrisas que me provocáis! En esta ocasión, os habéis superado! ^^ Incluidas algunas neófitas swen que, tiempo atrás fueron OQ, y quizás han sufrido un poco con este capi :P Y sí, por si quedaba alguna duda, hasta Robin reconoce que Emma siempre fue el final feliz de Regina, solo que ella nunca se ha creído digna de merecerla. Y para las que ya no seguís la serie, sí, como Regina le advirtió a los Charmings, dar medio corazón es un peligro porque si no son amor verdadero, no funcionará y ambos morirán… así que… :P (Por cierto, las que habéis dejado de ver la serie (¡Qué sabias!), preguntad cualquier duda que podáis tener sobre los capis más nuevos ^^)**

 **Por cierto, ojalá los guionistas nos dieran algo así… aunque viniera con un mini susto, pero que se viera la auténtica naturaleza de Hook y cómo Regina es capaz de SACRIFICARSE siempre por Emma… Por qué no son canon ya, por qué?¿**

 **Vale, me calmo.**

 **Añadir que** **diana10 dr** **, tu RW me embobó! :) Te prometo que prepararía un decálogo para el fandom usando solo tus palabras a ver si así acababa ya esta guerra que no hace más que desunirnos. Pero por resumir, cito un trozo del rw: "Evitemos los comentarios destructivos chicas, somos un grupo, grande creo yo, que ama a estas chicas quienes son las razones por las que muchas y muchos escriben. Paz a todos por favor."**

 **Y Tanin 1323, jamás pensé que me haría tanta ilusión escuchar a alguien asumir que es puñetera yonki! ;P**

 **SOBRE ESTE NUEVO FIC, he de decir que está basado en tres peticiones, las cuales desgranaré al final para no reventar el argumento! :) Pero diré que pertenecen a IvyMil, Reneecarra y V-Swing, y que la historia se basa en mi opinión personal de cómo debía haber reaccionado Emma en cierta circunstancia… No digo nada más y espero que disfrutéis de este oneshot tanto como yo escribiéndolo! :)**

* * *

 **Negativo por Negativo...**

"¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!"

"Emma… escúchame, yo…"

"¡Tú nada! Has actuado a mis espaldas, me has engañado y todo ¿por qué? ¡¿Por estas malditas tijeras?!"

"No, ¡por tu bien!"

"¿Por mi bien? ¡¿O por el tuyo?!"

"¡Emma!" suplica Hook de nuevo, pero no hay clemencia y los gritos continúan por todo el salón.

Y tras una puerta, Henry mira a todos lados, incómodo. Encerrado en el dormitorio de sus abuelos, donde se ha resguardado de la bronca que se ha desatado fuera. Y con él, el resto de los presentes. Es decir, en un pequeño dormitorio, con sólo una ventana, permanecen calladitos y tensos Snow, David, Regina, Henry y Neal bebé. Él único que no se entera de nada. Porque el resto de la casa está escuchando todo. Cada detalle de la tormenta que está sacudiendo el apartamento de los Charming desde que Henry descubrió las tijeras de Aladín en el garaje.

Henry entró en el apartamento de sus abuelos sabiendo que allí encontraría a Hook y podría pedirle explicaciones. Con lo que no contaba era con que toda la familia estuviera allí congregada y organizando su siguiente movimiento contra la reina malvada, ni con que fuera su propia madre, Emma, la que terminara pidiéndole las explicaciones a Hook. A pleno pulmón. Roja de rabia. Y agitando demasiado sus manos.

La salvadora sostuvo las tijeras que había encontrado Henry, incrédula, y antes de que Hook hubiera podido pronunciar su nombre en tono pacífico y conciliador, Emma desató su furia contra él. Y el resto de los presentes se retiraron en silencio, saliendo de espaldas hacia la única habitación con puerta de la casa. Bueno, también quedaba el baño, pero no les pareció tan acogedor, y menos para un periodo largo. Como todo apuntaba a que sería esa discusión.

Después de quince minutos de gritos, Henry ya se ha tumbado sobre el colchón, boca abajo, Snow se ha sentado en un borde, discretamente, con Neal jugando en sus brazos y únicamente Regina y David permanecen en pie, pero sin cruzar una sola mirada. Les gustaría concederles intimidad, pero ese apartamento es del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y ni siquiera pueden hablar para tratar de disimular porque se les oiría fuera. Y tampoco es que tengan muy claro que decir…

 _"Pues se ha quedado buena tarde, ¿no?" "Parece que igual los Charming se quedan sin yerno, ¿verdad?" "¿Y qué os apetece cenar?"_

No, nada suena bien.

Y por eso todos permanecen en silencio, como si fuera muy normal pasar así las horas, medio escondidos, medio deseando ser invisibles, mientras fuera, Hook, está prácticamente deseando lo mismo.

"Estamos hablando incluso de que puedes morir, amor… ¡No podía permitirlo!"

"¡AHÍ ES DONDE TE EQUIVOCAS! Tú no tienes que permitir o dejar de permitirme nada a mí, ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?! No soy de tu propiedad, no soy un bebe inconsciente al que hay que cuidar, soy adulta, soy la salvadora y yo decido por mí misma" Se oye a través de las paredes y todos se encogen como si fueran el propio Hook. Como si esa furia tan inusual en Emma fuera enfocada contra ellos mismos. "Tú… tú te enfadaste porque me guardé las visiones para mí, porque no compartí contigo algo que me afectaba SÓLO a mí. Y lo acepté. ¡Hasta me disculpé! Y cinco minutos más tarde, te doy la espalda y… ¡y me clavas estas tijeras por la espalda!"

"Emma, yo no pretendía que…."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué me enterara? ¡¿Qué te pillase?!"

"¡No! No pretendía engañarte… sólo conservar un plan B"

"¡¿Un plan B para qué?!"

"Para salvar tu vida si llegases a estar en peligro…"

"Salvar mi vida… ¡¿A cambio de qué?!" espeta. "¡¿De romper mi destino?! ¡¿De poner en riesgo quien sabe cuántas otras vidas inocentes a cambio?! ¡Y SIN NI SIQUIERA PREGUNTARME!"

"Eres demasiado inconsciente… sabía que, si te preguntaba, no lo aceptarías"

"¡¿Inconsciente?!" repite y en el dormitorio se encogen al escuchar repetida tan desacertada palabra. "¿Lo hiciste sabiendo que iría en contra de mi voluntad y encima me consideras una IN-CONS-CIEN-TE? ¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Una dama de cabecita hueca e ideas tontas y volátiles?"

"No, jamás he dicho eso…"

"¡Es lo que insinúas con todas y cada una de tus acciones sobreprotectoras! Que no sé cuidar de mi misma, que te necesito vigilándome y decidiendo por mí, que mi destino, ¡mi propio destino!, has de marcarlo tú"

"Pero Emma…"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Era nuestra única oportunidad… ¿no lo entiendes?"

"¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!"

"Ya lo sabes… lo que dijo Hyde, lo que dicen todos. Los héroes no tienen final feliz"

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"Eres tan consciente de ello como yo… esa es la maldición de los héroes, de los salvadores. Entregar su vida por otros. Siempre, sin descanso. Hasta morir. Pero sin encontrar nunca su final feliz… y yo… yo sólo quería librarte de esa carga"

"¡Pero es que yo no quiero, ¿cómo puedes no entenderlo?!

"¿No quieres un final feliz?"

"¡Claro que sí, más que nada en el mundo, como todos! Pero jamás podría tenerlo siendo consciente de que, a cambio de mi felicidad, habrá gente sufriendo, inocentes sin nadie a quien acudir… Un final feliz no puede anteponerse a cientos de vidas truncadas"

"No tiene por qué ser hoy, Emma. Sólo las guardaba por si, más adelante, pudieran sernos útiles. Cuando hubieras salvado a esta ciudad, de nuevo. Quizás tras vencer a la reina malvada o…"

"O antes de que el encapuchado viniera a por mí, ¿no?"

"Quizás…"

"Las guardabas para cuando considerases que había jugado suficiente a la salvadora, ¿no? Que ya me iba tocando jubilarme y a ti tener una novia corriente y libre de amenazas, ¿Es eso?"

"¡No, sólo quería poder tener una vida normal y feliz a tu lado!"

"Pues lamento decírtelo, Killian, pero eso no va a ocurrir"

"Amor, no seas cabezota…"

"¿Cabezota?" repite Emma y en los labios de David puede leerse un "mal, Killian, mal". "Te enamoraste de la salvadora, no de una muñeca de plástico a la que puedas cambiar de ropa, de vida, de profesión, de circunstancias. Está soy y seré siempre yo. No voy a dar la espalda a mi destino, ni a mi familia, ni a quien pueda necesitarme. Y no necesito a mi lado a alguien que busque diseñarme a su gusto y que sea incapaz de aceptarme como soy"

"¿Pretendes que me quede mirando mientras te matan?"

"¡Pretendo que luches conmigo, como el resto de los que están ahí!" exclama impotente. "No que seas una amenaza más, porque ya tengo bastantes de esas "

"No soy una amenaza…."

"¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la Reina Malvada en sus retorcidos planes no le hubiera enseñado las tijeras a Henry? ¿O si él no hubiera aparecido hoy aquí?"

"Yo…"

"Tú las habrías usado, contra mí"

"No contra ti, ¡para ayudarte, para salvar tu vida!"

"¡ES QUE NO TIENES QUE SALVARME, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO PUEDES COMPRENDER? No soy una princesita indefensa, no necesito un príncipe azul, no lo que querido nunca. Soy una guerrera, y necesito a un compañero de lucha a mi lado… no a un traidor"

"No soy un traidor…"

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunta respirando hondo, intentando volver en sí. "Si para ayudar a alguien tienes que engañarle, no estás ayudándole… estás traicionándole Killian"

"Emma…"

"Basta, no quiero seguir hablando"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Precisamente eso… No quiero seguir con esta conversación. No quiero seguir con esta lucha…"

"Insinúas que…"

"No insinúo nada, Killian. Estoy siendo muy clara. Esto no es una relación, y mucho menos una relación sana. Es una lucha constante. Y esta, la gota que colma el vaso. Se terminó"

"Emma, por favor, no puedes dejar que esto nos supere, no puedes permitir que un problema rompa nuestro amor, que la Reina Malvada se salga con la suya, yo…"

"Hook, no te engañes. No se trata de un problema. No es culpa de la Reina. Se trata de ti"

"¡Emma, te estás equivocando!"

"¡¿Y qué harás?! ¿Amenazar con suicidarte? ¿Borrarme la memoria? ¿Intentar recuperar tus tijeras? ¡¿Qué?!"

"Emma, eso no es justo…"

"Necesito estar sola…"

"¡¿Te vas?!"

"Sí"

"¿A casa?"

"A mi casa. Y quiero estar sola, a ver si por una vez eres capaz de respetarme"

"Pero…"

"Hook, seré clara. Aparece por allí y prometo quemarte el culo, ¿lo has entendido?"

"Emma, no, basta, detente, yo…"

¡Boom!

En el dormitorio, los cuatro se ponen de pie, instantáneamente, y se precipitan contra la puerta, dejando atrás cualquier intención de concederles privacidad. Henry se cuela y tira del pomo el primero, sintiendo como todos se agolpan contra su espalda, intentando ver más allá del pre adolescente

Pero Henry no se mueve del sitio, sus ojos fijos en las piernas de Hook que patalean hacia el techo, tras el sofá.

De hecho, el mueble está un par de metros más a la derecha de donde acostumbra y su respaldo está apoyado en el suelo, con Hook tratando de ponerse en pie entre gemidos. La puerta de la calle se cierra con un portazo pero los demás no pueden apartar los ojos del pirata, que entre su ropa y la postura parece una cucaracha dada la vuelta.

Henry podría apostar toda su paga a que ha acabado ahí mágicamente.

Y añadiría incluso sus regalos de cumpleaños a que ha sido Emma quien le ha lanzado magicamente por los aires cuando el pirata ha tratado de obstaculizar su camino.

Se cruza de brazos, orgulloso. Se lo tiene merecido.

* * *

"Ey"

Emma observa dónde están, bajo el marco de su puerta, a la entrada de su casa, como tantos años atrás pero con los papeles invertidos, y sonríe de medio lado, divertida.

"¿Ey? ¿En serio?"

"Sí. Tengo entendido que es un saludo tan válido como cualquier otro" bromea Regina torciendo la cabeza.

"Pues Ey a ti también entonces" responde. "Te envían mis padres, ¿no?"

"Qué va" contesta demasiado rápido y una ceja rubia y suspicaz se eleva frente a ella con sospecha. "Sí…" responde incapaz de mentirla.

"Regina, estoy bien y no tengo ganas de hablar sobre lo ocurrido"

"¿Quién ha dicho nada de hablar?" inquiere elevando una botella de tequila. "¿Chupitos?"

"¿En serio?"

"Totalmente" recalca. "Me limito a poner en práctica tus propias terapias"

"Creo recordar que nunca llegamos a ponerlas en práctica en realidad…"

"Puede que no, pero igualmente te lo agradecí" murmura tendiéndole la botella. "Y estoy segura de que si no nos hubieran interrumpido habría sido justo el remedio que necesitaba"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí"

"Entonces… Chupitos" repite imitando su entonación y sosteniendo la botella antes de apartarse para permitirle pasar.

* * *

"…Quema" masculla Emma sin voz ni aliento, con el rostro rojo y los ojos rozando las lágrimas. Deja el vasito sobre la mesa con un golpe seco mientras sus pulmones vuelven a funcionar, renqueantes.

"…Blandengue" responde igual de estrangulada, mientras el tequila se desliza cuesta abajo, matando y devolviendo a la vida cada centímetro de su sistema digestivo. Deja su vaso con más delicadeza y entereza que la salvadora y se estira a por la botella. "Vamos, Swan, que el cuarto apenas lo sentirás"

Regina rellena ambos vasos de licor ámbar y Emma murmura. "Voy a morir". Pero antes incluso de tener su chupito, ya se ha hecho con un trozo de lima y un poco de sal.

"No, sólo a olvidar"

"Brindo por eso" canturrea entrechocando el pequeño vidrio con Regina, y bebiéndoselo sin miramientos. "Oh, dios" tose enrojeciendo aún más. "Todavía lo siento"

"Eso lo arreglamos rápido" carraspea sin aliento pero sosteniendo la botella de nuevo.

"¿Sabes lo que más me molesta?" exclama Emma mirando a ninguna parte.

Regina detiene sus movimientos en el aire, no queriendo frenarla de ningún modo. "¿Qué?" musita muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para soltar la lengua de Emma.

"Que pretenda decidir por mí" gruñe bailando su vaso vacío. "Esa condescendencia de creer que me conoce mejor que yo misma, que tiene que cuidarme de todos los peligros… ¡él! Y que, sobre todo, ha de protegerme de mí misma porque debo ser tonta y sólo él sabe lo que me conviene" ladra casi sin tomar aire. "¡Y encima a mis espaldas! Porque si no me miente, si me explica su opinión mi pequeño, diminuto e inútil cerebro explotará ante tanta sabiduría"

"No ha tenido una gran idea, no…"

"¿Tú crees?" una pregunta prácticamente al aire pero con una entonación tan sarcástica que Regina no puede evitar sonreír y Emma con ella. "Soy caza recompensas, sheriff, salvadora mágica, ¡por el amor de dios…!"

"No sé si se dice así exactamente…" musita muy bajito pero su voz se pierde bajo la grandilocuente indignación de Emma.

"¿Va a tutelarme un pirata reconvertido a héroe en modo exprés? ¿Cómo si yo fuera una princesita inocente y perdida y él mi caballero sabio y curtido? ¡Es que suena a broma!" exclama agitando los brazos.

Regina echa mano del vaso de Emma y se lo quita al vuelo, disimuladamente, antes de que se le escape volando.

"Además es que… ni siquiera lo es"

Regina pestañea un par de veces, desubicada. "¿El qué?"

"Hook… ni siquiera es un héroe" repite súbitamente calmada. "No lo es"

"Emma…"

"Nada de condescendencias" la interrumpe y la alcaldesa eleva las manos con gesto inocente y cierra la boca. "Ya he tenido suficiente de esas… y de mentiras también." Gruñe cascarrabias "¿Qué tipo de héroe le pediría a otro que ignorara su destino? ¿Qué desoyera a los más necesitados… que renunciara a luchar por los demás porque es más seguro?"

"Sólo quiere que vivas"

"Aunque a cambio otros mueran…" susurra siendo ella esta vez quien rellena los vasos. "Puede que yo no lo eligiera, pero he aceptado mi destino y no entiendo como él, precisamente él, puede ser tan egoísta de pedir algo así. Mi vida no vale más que la de ninguna otra persona y mucho menos que la de decenas o cientos de ellas. No puedo abandonar mi destino para jubilarme porque mi vida está bien así como está y prefiero no arriesgarla" farfulla dando vueltas a su nuevo chupito. "¿Y si hubiera pensado eso mismo cuando él murió? ¿Y si en lugar de bajar al inframundo y pelear por su alma hubiera decidido quedarme en casa? ¿Cómo puede regresar de entre los mismísimos muertos y pedirme que ahora deje de hacer eso mismo por otros? Quiere ser juez y verdugo, no le importan las consecuencias ni los demás… Y una motivación tan egoísta no puede formar parte de un héroe"

"No habla desde la perspectiva de un héroe, habla desde la de un enamorado" susurra Regina sin creer que se haya visto obligada a ejercer de abogada del diablo de alguien como Hook, y sin saber de dónde salen exactamente esas palabras. "No es fácil ver día a día como la persona a la que amas está en primera fila de batalla, jugándose la vida, afrontando peligros cada vez peores, sufriendo al pensar si este será el enemigo que finalmente acabe con ella…"

"Lo entiendo… Pero si realmente me quisiera no intentaría cambiarme ni anular mi naturaleza. Me apoyaría y pelearía codo con codo junto a mí" murmura recostándose contra el sofá que comparten. "Eso es lo que hacen los auténticos héroes. Eso es lo que hace tu amor verdadero"

"Hook quiere que tengas la vida que mereces, el final feliz que se le niega a los héroes"

"El oráculo se equivoca. Puede que esté destinada a no encontrar nunca mi final feliz, que esté condenada a morir por otros o a no dejar de luchar jamás… Pero mientras pueda ayudar a otras personas, para mi ese ya es un final feliz. Y más si tengo a mi familia a mi lado y me comprenden. Pero esto Hook es incapaz de verlo"

"Emma, eso…"

"Sí, lo sé. Suena terriblemente kamikaze…" bromea.

"Supongo que un poco…" se ríe. "Pero por encima de todo es admirable" sonríe fascinada.

"Gracias…" susurra sin sostenerle la mirada demasiado tiempo. "Perdona… Vienes a animarme, digo que nada de hablar y termino soltándote semejante discurso…"

"¿Me oyes quejarme?"

"No… pero vas a pensar que no soy una mujer de palabra"

"¿Acaso crees que lo he pensado alguna vez?" pregunta elevando una ceja y recostándose contra el sofá, ufana. La salvadora chasquea la lengua y fastidiada pero divertida y aceptando el golpe con deportividad. "Además los chupitos no eran solo por animarte"

Eleva ambas cejas, intrigada. "¿Ah, no?"

"No… también eran para animarme a mí"

"¿A ti?" frunce el ceño. "¿Es que acaso pasar una hora encerrada con mis padres en un diminuto dormitorio te ha deprimido?"

"Ja ja" responde golpeando con el dorso de la mano contra su estómago sin velocidad. Emma se encoge con el perezoso golpe, soltando incluso un suave _Auch_ , y Regina sonríe satisfecha antes de retirar su brazo. "Y no, fue tenso… e incómodo pero no tanto como para deprimirme… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, verdad?"

"Me gusta veros así…" susurra Emma con una sonrisa sincera que encuentra respuesta en la de Regina.

"Sí, no es tan espantoso…"

"¿Entonces?" pregunta súbitamente.

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Los chupitos"

"¿Sirvo otro?"

"¡No! Que cual era esa otra razón para los chupitos" aclara, pero acercándole su vaso y permitiendo que los rellene de nuevo por… ¿sexta vez?

"Oh, eso" remueve el vaso con suavidad y el tequila empapa el filo del vaso sin llegar a escaparse ni una sola gota. "Porque parece que estoy condenada a los finales infelices…"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Jamás lo permitiría, Regina…"

"Y sería tan heroico de tu parte…" bromea agradecida, chocando su vaso con el de Emma. Pero la salvadora no repara en el brindis y permanece congelada, confusa y esperando las respuestas que no llegan. "No me dejarás bebiendo sola, ¿no?" inquiere torciendo su cara y sacando a Emma de su parálisis. "Venga, que este ya sí que no lo sentirás" musita clavando la mirada en sus ojos. Y la salvadora asiente y tumba el vaso contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que Regina.

Y, una vez más, es mentira. Lo siente, sigue quemando su garganta, sigue calentando sus entrañas. Pero en esta ocasión no le molesta de la misma forma, porque su cabeza está en otra parte.

"Gina…" susurra con aliento de tequila, pero una preocupación genuina.

"No hay mucho que decir" responde encogiéndose de hombros. "La justicia de los cuentos de hadas prohibía los finales felices para las reinas malvadas…"

"¡Pero tú ya no eres esa mujer!" protesta Emma indignada. "Y no porque te hayas separado de ella, sino porque hace años que dejaste atrás esa parte de ti"

"Puede…" musita envalentonada al enfrentar la indignación de Emma.

"Puede no… Es."

"Está bien, Emma. Es…" acepta sonriendo y elevando sus manos. Y sólo cuando la salvadora parece satisfecha baja su mirada y rellena los chupitos. "¿Y entonces qué me considerarías tú ahora? ¿Qué crees que soy?"

"¡Toda una heroí…na!" exclama perdiendo fuelle con cada palabra hasta que su voz muere en un murmullo.

"Resulta menos prepotente si haces que lo diga otra persona" sonríe sabihonda, aunque su gesto desprenda un ligero toque resignado y termine tanteando su propio chupito. Los sentidos empiezan a nublarse, quizás debería parar. Quizás. "Pero eso mismo opino yo… y eso, como tú bien has explicado, me lleva al mismo punto de partida. No hay final feliz para mí" decreta elevando su vasito hacia el de Emma y dispuesta a bebérselo tras el tintineo del cristal.

"Espera, espera, espera…" farfulla Emma arrastrando la lengua y tapando el vaso de Regina con su mano, obligándola a desviar el vaso a la mesa para no acabar con tequila por todas partes. "Eso no es justo, no puedes quedarte sin final feliz…"

"¿No es precisamente eso lo que tú acabas de reprochar de Hook? ¿Qué no acepte tu destino?"

"Pero es que…" A Emma le faltan las palabras y Regina eleva una ceja, a la espera, divirtiéndose culpablemente con la situación.

"No es tan fácil de aceptar cuando ese sino no es el nuestro, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo…" masculla y Regina estruja su hombro intentando animarla. Pero sólo consigue unos pucheros aún más pronunciados por parte de Emma.

"Ey, yo estoy bien con ello" susurra, intentando recuperar su mirada. "Puedo vivir con un final feliz que no llega mientras sea la heroína… Esto no está tan mal, ¿verdad?"

"¡Pero se suponía que yo iba a devolveros los finales felices a todos!" reclama arrastrando las eses y dejando apreciar cierto toque infantil con aroma al efecto del tequila. "Y tú estás dentro de ese todos"

"Por lo visto no…" sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad es cierto. Jamás ha formado parte de ese Todos que comprende Storybrooke. Siempre ha sido el elemento discordante, la oveja negra de ese preciosísimo y cursi rebaño de borregos. Excepto estos últimos años. Excepto desde que Emma apareció y sacó lo mejor de ella. Y ahora que por fin sí se siente parte de esta enorme y familiar ciudad, resulta que vuelve a estar fuera. No es parte de ese todos. Al menos no de los que tendrán su final feliz. Pero no termina de molestarle del todo. Quizás el tequila esté empezando a afectarle, como a Emma. Si es así, que así sea… piensa sin mucha lógica, rellenando sus vasos. "Pero no pasa nada, ¡nos quedan los chupitos!"

"¿Vamos a ser heroínas alcoholicas?" bromea Emma tratando de animarse.

"Sólo si es absolutamente necesario" exclama seria elevando su vasito y chocándolo con el de Emma antes de hacerlo desaparecer de un trago. "Salud" gime rasposa casi sin aliento.

"¿Eso no se dice antes?" tose Emma por la risa y el ardor del chupito. Las carcajadas de Regina acompañan a las de la salvadora, pero cuando regresa el silencio el gesto de Emma vuelve a ensombrecerse.

"Ey, ya basta…" susurra Regina sosteniendo su barbilla hasta obligarla a enfrentar sus ojos. "No puedes culparte de esto"

"Sí puedo"

"No, no puedes"

"Sí"

"Que no"

"Que sí"

"¡Swan!" gruñe desquiciada. "A veces me pones de los nervios…"

"Hemos mejorado… antes era siempre" vuelve a sonreír de medio lado y Regina se resiste durante tres segundos antes de acabar riendo.

"No puedes culparte de esto porque nada es culpa tuya" insiste y cuando Emma va a hablar le tapa la boca con la mano a esa molestia que siempre tiene que replicar. "Y, además, porque tampoco hay nada que lamentar"

"¿Quef quiefef fecir?" pronuncia Emma sin pronunciar, en parte culpa de la mano, en parte del tequila.

"Que no hay nada que lamentar…" repite como si quedara clarísimo. Pero el gesto de Emma se va torciendo cada vez más, hasta rozar el ictus y la alcaldesa se apiada. "Como Reina Malvada estaba desesperada por mi final feliz… esa vida era una soberana mierda"

"Me gusta cuando usas palabras mal sonantes"

"No se lo digas a Henry"

"Hecho. Sigue"

"Pero ahora… no sé" responde encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a todas partes y a ninguna. "Puede que no tengamos derecho a un final feliz a la antigua usanza. Boda, besitos, y bla bla bla… pero me gusta mi vida"

"Te refieres a que…"

"A que tengo una familia, amigos, un hijo que por fin me quiere… y una mansión, por el amor de dios. ¿Qué más podría pedir?" añade guasona, sonriendo de lado. "Entiendo esa maldición de los héroes, pero, sinceramente, no me da miedo vivir en este final no feliz…"

"Pero te mereces más…"

"¿Más? ¿Más que una familia? ¿Qué una vida llena de luz? ¿Qué una mansión sin hipoteca?" gesticula viniéndose arriba. "Emma… recuerda con quien estás hablando. La reina malvada no se hubiera merecido nunca esto… Y puede que no sea un final feliz, pero a mí me gusta. Me sobra"

"En realidad… tiene sentido. Tienes razón…"

"Siempre la tengo"

Emma chasquea la lengua, fulminándola con su mirada por tan prepotente interrupción pero sin poder evitar sonreír al encontrarse con la sonrisa de Regina. "Siempre he buscado a mi familia, mi hogar… y ahora… mi árbol genealógico es más grande que tu manzano"

"Pero no tan bonito…"

"¡Regina!" gruñe conteniéndose para no reír y tratando de fingir un gesto serio que vuelve a parecerse al ictus. "He encontrado a mis padres, tengo un hermanito del que cuidar y he recuperado a mi hijo. Además, Henry tiene dos madres, más del doble de progenitores que tuve yo, y unos abuelos tan desproporcionadamente jóvenes que podrá contar con ellos mucho más de lo que normalmente pueden disfrutarlos los niños. De hecho, uno de ellos es casi inmortal…"

"Sí, pero tampoco nos interesa que pase demasiado tiempo con ese…"

"También es verdad…" reflexiona pensativa antes de agitar la cabeza y recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos. "Además, no importa cuál sea mi destino, está en mis manos proteger a los míos, tengo el poder para evitar que nada malo les ocurra… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?"

"¿Ves? Nos gusta nuestro final infeliz" murmura Regina victoriosa apoyándose de lado contra el sofá. Primero, porque se lo merece. Segundo, porque todo se mece. Un poquito al menos. Nada preocupante.

"Es cierto…"

"Y, al menos yo, es aquí donde quiero estar… Y lucharé por preservar mi final infeliz"

"Y yo contigo" suspira Emma dejándose caer también contra el respaldo del sofá igual que Regina y buscando su mano para estrecharla y cerrar el trato.

Aunque sin apartar su mano cuando Regina le devuelve el apretón. Ni siquiera cuando ambas manos se quedan quietas, sólo calor contra calor, suavidad con suavidad.

"Pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

"Hipotéticamente hablando…"

"Hipotéticamente…"

"Deje de repetirme, señorita Swan"

"¿Yo estoy haciendo eso?" pregunta abriendo de sorpresa sus entrecerrados ojillos de beoda, antes de reflexionar. "Es verdad… perdona. Sigue… ¿Hipoteticamente?"

"¡Emma!"

"Última vez. Perdón"

"Vale… hipotéticamente…" Emma abre la boca por inercia para repetir y Regina apoya la única mano que le queda libre contra su boca. Porque la otra está demasiado ocupada agarrando estáticamente la de Emma. Y no importa que, para tapar su boca, se vea obligada a reclinarse hacia ella. Es necesario taparle la boca. Y es necesario no soltar la otra mano. Totalmente necesario. "Si cogemos tu final infeliz… y mi final infeliz…"

"¿Fhiii?" pregunta Emma babeando su mano.

"Quiero decir… somos heroínas"

"Fhiiii" asiente Emma convencida.

"Estamos destinadas a un final infeliz…."

"Fhambien"

"Y a morir… algún día"

"Efho difen las frofecias…"

"Pero… ¿Qué dicen las matemáticas?"

"Fno fhe fhsigo"

"¿Qué?"

"Que no te sigo…" masculla gesticulando con su boca para desentumecerla y apartando la mano de Regina con la suya propia, hasta retenerla como su prisionera del mismo modo en que sostiene la otra. "¿Matemáticas…?"

"Sí…" murmura mirando sus manos. Emma no tiene intención alguna de soltarlas y ella se envalentona. "Aritmética básica… negativo por negativo…"

"Positivo" susurra muy bajito.

"Eso…"

Emma tuerce el morro, pensativa. "¿Quieres decir que juntas…?"

"Quizás…" tose tartamudeante. "Eso dicen las matemáticas al menos…"

"Pero juntas, juntas… de pelear juntas"

"Claro…"

"O juntas, juntas de…"

"¿De?"

"De juntas"

"¿Matemáticamente hablando?" carraspea. "Tendríamos que poner en práctica todas las posibles hipótesis, ¿no…?"

"Ya he luchado a tu lado…" musita apretando las manos que aún sostiene. "Y lo haré tantas veces como sea necesario"

"¿Entonces…?"

"Entonces… nos quedaría probar la otra hipótesis…"

Regina se reclina imperceptiblemente. Medio milímetro. Y ya. "La otra hipótesis…"

Pero Emma ve ese movimiento y para ella es como si se moviera un continente entero. Se deja caer, igual que ella, pero con menos disimulo. "¿Quién repite ahora a quién?"

"Perdón…"

Un centímetro más cerca. Ya no está recta, ni siquiera sentada. Su postura está rozando la inclinación total e invadiendo el espacio personal de Regina. "¿Entonces… la ponemos a prueba…?"

"¿La hipótesis?" carraspea y se obliga a mantener sus ojos en los de Emma. A no bajar hasta la fuente de sus palabras, a no perderse en sus labios, a no emocionarse al mirar como los dedos de la salvadora juegan con los suyos.

"La hipótesis" repite Emma acariciando sus dedos y tumbándose un poquito más. Tan cerca que resulta irresistible. Tan próxima, que el aroma a tequila despierta los miedos de Regina. Y cuando la nariz de Emma roza la suya, se olvida de respirar.

"Es el alcohol el que habla por nosotras…"

Emma mueve su rostro, acariciando la nariz de Regina en lo que casi parece una suave negación. Pero susurra sin voz. "Quizás…"

Y Regina querría apartarse del peligro y poner distancia, pero no se mueve del sitio y encima termina por humedecer sus propios labios "Quizás…"

Cuando la punta de la lengua de Regina aparece para recorrer esos labios rojos, Emma reprime un lloriqueo y su voz escapa de su garganta sin escuchar a su voluntad.

"O quizás es el tequila dándonos el empujón que llevamos años esperando…" musita muy bajito y muy rápido y frunciendo el ceño con culpabilidad, deseando no haberse bebido esos últimos cinco o seis chupitos.

Frente a ella, los ojos chocolate se abren de par en par, sin un solo pestañeo. Emma se arrepiente de cada centímetro recorrido, de cada insinuación, de cada una de sus palabras, y se retracta alejándose lentamente, la única velocidad que el tequila le permite. "Dándome, dándome" se retracta con torpeza.

Encima la mano de Regina se suelta de la suya con urgencia.

Aunque en realidad… sólo una se suelta.

La otra aprieta sus dedos con más fuerza aún que la propia Emma. Y la que se escapa, vuela hasta la barbilla de la salvadora, reteniéndola con dos dedos, evitando que se mueva de donde está. Nariz con nariz.

"Dándonos…" susurra.

"¿Qué?" tartamudea sin escuchar apenas. Solo pendiente del movimiento de esos labios, de esa cicatriz, de esa sonrisa. Porque Regina está sonriendo. Y de qué manera…

"Dándonos… Has usado correctamente el verbo" repite cada vez más bajito, pero cada vez más cerca para asegurarse de que la escucha perfectamente.

Emma está jadeando. No ha besado a Regina aún. Pero cuenta con hacerlo. Está tan segura de hacerlo. Y la sola idea… la tiene jadeando. No quiere imaginar cómo será cuando esos labios dejen de moverse contra el aire para moverse contra los suyos. Jadea aún más rápido, tiembla de anticipación, pero no se atreve. No quiere romper el momento. No quiere hacer nada mal. No quiere volver a herir a Regina. Jamás.

"¿Y si no funcionara nuestra hipótesis?" Están tan cerca que podrían respirar la una por la otra. Pero ese último centímetro, esa última frontera, permanece en pie, separándolas pero tan cerca de extinguirse. Y la voz de Emma resuena ahí, en ese diminuto e insignificante espacio, dubitativa. "¿Y si el final siguiera sin ser feliz?"

"Me daría ab-so-lu-ta-men-te igual"

Regina aprovecha todas y cada una de las silabas para pronunciarlas con una lentitud cruel y premeditada. Disfruta de los ojos azules siguiendo cada movimiento de sus labios con adoración. Y lo dice ab-so-lu-ta-men-te segura. Le gusta esa teoría… pero no más de lo que le gusta la idea de llevarla a cabo. Funcione o no. Si es necesario, está dispuesta a intentarlo una y mil veces. Sólo por si acaso:

"Aunque siendo sincera…" Un ronroneo que muere en la sonrisa más provocativa de todo su repertorio. Una que guarda bajo llave para ocasiones especiales. O para cuando ha bebido seis chupitos de tequila y Emma está frente a ella, jadeando. "Creo que llevas años siendo ese ser tan cargante y negativo… que da la vuelta a mi vida y la convierte en positiva"

"¿Crees que llevo años actuando como repelente contra tu maldición del héroe?"

Regina tuerce la boca, ofendida. "Más bien, yo contra la tuya. De nada"

Emma se relame ante ese mohín enfurruñado. "Entonces, esto… ¿qué sería? ¿Terminar de cerrar el trato?"

"Llamémoslo así…"

Porque así suena bien. Porque llamarlo de otra forma asusta. Porque sólo quiere besarla. Lleva años queriendo hacerlo. Y no quiere darle nombre, no quiere darle SU auténtico nombre. Porque si mañana fuera sólo eso, una hipótesis, un juego de niños, una tontería de borrachos, no quiere que su corazón se parta en aún más trozos.

"Pues… trato hecho" jadea Emma con más respiración que voz y una vez más, es ella quien recorta las distancias. Torpe, ansiosa, casi derrumbándose contra Regina. Pero qué más da. Regina está ahí y la recoge con los brazos abiertos y el cuerpo erguido. Echándose hacia delante para besarla y sosteniendo su nuca cuando ambas bocas se encuentran. Por fin.

Los jadeos de Emma se convierten en un gemido visceral.

Los ojos de Regina se cierran, sobrepasados.

Y el beso no entiende de medias tintas ni de calma ni de tímidos comienzos.

Emma está casi encima de Regina, los dedos de la morena se cierran en torno a varios mechones rubios, las lenguas luchan y los labios asaltan la boca contraria con hambre, sin cuidado. Regina gana el embate, dirige el beso, marca la boca de Emma con alevosía y un mordisco, y la salvadora se tumba sobre ella en respuesta.

Su peso, los ruiditos que escapan con cada beso, sus manos paseándose cada vez más lejos, cada vez más atrevidas por el cuerpo de Regina.

Son demasiadas sensaciones y van superando a Regina capa a capa, mientras sus propios dedos son incapaces de moverse del cabello de la salvadora. Incapaz de dejarse llevar aunque esté perdiendo el control al mismo tiempo.

Los labios de Emma bajan hasta besar la base de su garganta y vibran cuando la voz de la alcaldesa inunda la habitación.

"Emma… Mañana te arrepentirás…"

Dos carcajadas, irónicas. "Uy, sí…"

Y Regina ríe con ella, sin querer hacerlo. Pero es imposible no dejarse inundar por esa risa y más después de media botella de tequila y un mordisco nada piadoso sobre su yugular.

Pero no claudica.

Con lo fácil que sería callarse, piensa su demonio interior.

Pero es incapaz.

Y ya que no tiene fuerza de voluntad para frenar lo que está ocurriendo, al menos intenta hablar. "No te… no te acordarás de nada… Em-ma… por el alcohol…."

La salvadora se separa de ella con la respiración desatada, los ojos brillantes y una falta total de ganas de detener lo que está haciendo. "¿En serio?" pregunta elevando una ceja y destilando sarcasmo. Pero bajo su cuerpo, Regina continúa prudente, demasiado preocupada incluso aunque sonría, jadee, muerda su labio inferior y no aparte las manos del cuello de Emma. "¿Sabes qué?" susurra contra su boca, pero sin tocar sus labios, elevando su cuerpo sobre el de la alcaldesa, y dejando su propia pregunta sin responder.

Por un momento, todo lo que Regina ve es la camiseta de tirantes, inclinada sobre ella, sobrevolándola mientras Emma hace quién sabe qué más allá del sofá. Traga hondo y cierra los ojos. _Tiene que estar haciéndome esto a propósito…_ , musita para sus adentros.

Vuelve a hacerse la luz. Abre los ojos solo para comprobar que el cuerpo de Emma se mueve y deja de alzarse sobre ella para regresar a su lugar pero con una libreta de recados en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra.

"¿En serio?"

"Y tan en serio…" masculla destapando el boli con los dientes y escribiendo en precario equilibrio.

Su letra se convierte en rayajos asimétricos que cuesta desentrañar, pero la libreta queda a la altura de los ojos de Regina y logra descifrarlo al mismo tiempo que Emma va escribiendo:

" _Por fin has besado a Gina… Yu hu hu_ " remata la frase dibujando un par de exclamaciones y sólo entonces sostiene la libreta y el boli hasta soltarlos sobre la mesilla junto al sofá. "Solucionado, si olvido leeré el recado, ¿por dónde íbamos?"

"¿Por fin?" pregunta Regina repitiendo la frase una y otra vez en su cabeza. Repitiendo su significado.

Emma asiente sin dudar, reclinándose lentamente hacia su rostro. "Por fin"

Pero cuando cierra sus labios y la última sílaba no ha terminado de resonar, Regina tira de ella con hambre, acelerando su regreso, devorando su boca sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Pero Emma no lo quiere para nada. Esto es lo que necesitaba. Regina sin represiones, sin frenos… sin tapujos para pasear sus largos y suaves dedos bajo su ropa, gemir así contra su boca, agarrar su nuca y apretar su cuerpo contra el de Emma.

Podría echar a volar en ese mismo instante y nada tiene que ver con el tequila y la furia que ya ni recuerda.

No, las alas son los besos salvajes de Regina, sus manos al cerrarse en torno al irresistible trasero de la alcaldesa, la sinfonía de ruidos que inundan su salón y aceleran sus pulsaciones, los movimientos de sus cuerpos al enredarse entre sí y amenazar con hacerlas caer del sofá.

"¡¿SWAN?!"

El grito resuena por todo el salón, Emma pega un salto y el cuerpo de Regina con ella. La salvadora se desploma contra el suelo con un golpe seco y la alcaldesa se incorpora alarmada hacia ella. Pero la voz sigue presente y vuelve a interrumpir antes de que Regina diga nada o Emma sea capaz de levantarse.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

Emma mira más allá del sofá y le cuesta enfocar. Sea por el golpe, el alcohol o por el susto tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir la figura que, está casi segura, pertenece a Hook. Mira de refilón a Regina, pero la alcaldesa permanece tan paralizada como ella, y tampoco dice nada.

"¡Emma!" Su furia crece con cada segundo de silencio. "¡¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ?!"

Y la salvadora, que sigue en el suelo y confusa, no sabe que decir. Así que deja al tequila hablar: "Estamos rompiendo una maldición…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"La del héroe" recalca. Y a unos centímetros de ella, escucha a Regina contener la risa. Y ese ruidito, esa especie de tos mal disimulada, le resulta más divertido que una carcajada a pleno pulmón. Antes de poder cerrar la boca se le escapa una sonrisita y Hook termina de explotar.

"¡¿Estás borracha?!" grita y se adentra en el salón, enfureciéndose con cada una de las evidencias. Regina tumbada en el sofá y despeinada, ¿Cuándo ha visto a la puta reina malvada despeinada? Y la camiseta de Emma, tan descolocada que resulta irreal que se mantenga aun sobre su cuerpo. ¡Y encima se está riendo! Algo que seguramente haya que agradecer a la botella de tequila que descansa a medio morir sobre la mesa del salón. "¡Me has traicionado… con esta… ¿Por qué estás borracha?!"

"¡No, claro que no!" espeta indignada, aunque sesee y continúe con el trasero en el suelo. "Si tú y yo lo hemos dejado" gesticula al aire. "No había traición"

Las palabras mágicas que terminan por hacerle explotar, por desatar su furia, por hinchar la vena de su cuello y hacer que se plante en medio del salón.

"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS SIDO CAPAZ DE ALGO ASÍ…!"

Emma eleva una ceja, y cierra la boca. Con mucho, mucho esfuerzo. _No hay más ciego que…_ , gruñe para sí. "Ni yo de que hayas venido cuando te expliqué con detalle qué ocurriría"

"¡Estas de coña, ¿no?!" Hook vuelve a bracear, amenazando con caminar hacia ella. Y con el segundo paso, Emma crea una bola de fuego sobre su mano. Una grande y peligrosa, que Regina juraría que bailotea tan borracha como su propia dueña. Hook abre los ojos, Emma permite que su llama refulgite con más fuerza y sólo entonces el pirata se detiene, convulso, antes de dar media vuelta. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!"

Solo cuando se escucha un portazo que hace retumbar la casa, Emma deshace su pequeña magia y levanta su trasero del suelo, acercándose lentamente hacia el sofá en el que permanece Regina, atónita, blanca, muda. Al menos hasta que la salvadora sonríe inclinándose sobre ella.

"Em… Emma…" tartamudea tumbándose del todo, aunque su única intención sea poner distancia entre ella y esa mirada hambrienta que se acerca peligrosamente. Como si nadie hubiera entrado dando gritos en su casa. Exactamente su pareja… O ex pareja… ¡Hook!

"¿Sí…?" pregunta con una inocencia que contrasta con sus movimientos depredadores, lentos y calculados. Regina no tiene claro cuándo ni cómo ha terminado atrapada, con cada mano de Emma a un lado de su rostro y los mechones rubios acariciando su rostro, anticipándose a los labios que descienden hacia los suyos.

"¡Emma!" exclama sosteniendo su barbilla, frenando su avance pero humedeciendo sus labios y dejando que sus ojos se pierdan en la boca que tienen frente a sí.

"¿Qué?" pregunta muy lentamente, moviendo sus labios con alevosía.

Regina cierra los ojos, traga saliva y se concentra. Mucho. "Hook" Es todo lo que logra pronunciar. Emma frunce el ceño, Regina eleva ambas cejas y cabecea hacia la puerta, por el lugar que se ha marchado. La sola idea de ver a Emma desaparecer tras él hace hervir sus entrañas, pero es lo correcto.

Emma aprieta los labios, apurada. "¡Oh, sí!" Se eleva sobre Regina. De nuevo. Y esa maldita y escasa camiseta vuelve a quedar sobre ella. Lo hace a propósito. Seguro. Cierra sus ojos y respira hondo intentando controlarse. Al menos hasta que escucha un sonido de papel que no entiende. Mira atónita y ve a su lado a Emma, escribiendo una vez más en la libreta.

" _¡Oh! Y Hook se ha enfadado_ " garabatea con prisa antes de tirar la libreta sin cuidado. "¡Listo!"

Esta vez ni la mano de Regina en su barbilla logra frenarla y cae en picado sobre ella. Retomando un beso sin moderación, sin control, sin prisas. Sin que nadie más vaya a interrumpirlo. Por lo menos, Emma no parece tener la más mínima intención.

Y, ¡qué demonios!, Regina tampoco.

Emma está devorando su boca, gimiendo en su oído y acariciando su estómago con una devoción que desarma a todo su ser. Además, no ha salido tras Hook, parece convencida de lo que hace… ¡se ha dejado un recado a sí misma!

Para Regina es más que suficiente.

Oh, sí, más que suficiente para toda una vida.

Ahora, de repente, ya no tiene miedo a las maldiciones. No hay final infeliz que pueda atemorizarla si cuenta con la Salvadora entre sus brazos para afrontarlo… ¿Acaso puede haber un final infeliz realmente así?

 _Por fin has besado a Emma, hhhhmmm… y algo más, Regina… yu hu hu._

Y no necesitará de ninguna libreta para recordarlo toda la vida.

Toda.

 _Oh, sí…_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Como dije, este fic ha nacido de tres propuestas. La primera de ellas, la "original" fue de IvyMill que me planteo la siguiente hipótesis: "Creo que las maldiciones de las dos se combinarán y anularán entre sí… Ambas estarán libres gracias al Menos x Menos = Más". ¡Y me encantó esa posibilidad, así que el fic comenzó a tomar forma.**

 **Más adelante, Reneecarra propuso un fic en el que Emma rompiera con Hook y pensé… ¡NO HABÍA MEJOR COCHINO MOMENTO PARA DEJARLE QUE CON LAS TIJERAS! Primero, por la traición rastrera y machista de ese mono con rímel. Segundo… PORQUE SERÍA IMPAGABLE PODER DECIR QUE EMMA DEJÓ A HOOK POR LA TIJERA! Vale, si, es muy malo, ya me voy y aceptar mis disculpas!**

 **Y por último, V-swing, mi niña bonita, mi argentina loca, me escribió lo siguiente: "¿Sabes? No quiero decir que debas hacerlo, pero he leído muchos fics que iban del efecto drunk-buddies, y como el compañeras de copas devenía en escenas álgidas que se olvidaban al día siguiente por efecto del alcohol. Yo como decirlo, nunca me acabaron de convencer…". Y con esa última petición, la historia se desató entera en mi cabeza :P**

 **Perdón por arrejuntar las tres propuestas en una, pero es que me pareció tan genial la idea de combinarlas! Por ahora sólo espero que os haya gustado, a todos, y que a las tres artífices de las prompts (Mi primer FF basado en una prompt! *_*) les haya convencido el resultado o fuera más o menos lo que esperaban! :)**

 **Gracias a todas, decidme qué opináis de hacer esa ficha al final, nos vemos por los reviews, las redes y todas partes, ¡y hasta el próximo! ^^**


	10. Darkness's happy ending

**¡Feliz año chicas! ^^**

 **Aquí viene el primer oneshot del año! :) He de decir que quería haber inaugurado el 2017 con dos nuevas peticiones peeeero... se me han ido de las manos, para variar. Así que en lo que consigo dar forma a ese par de relatos nuevos que me habéis propuesto, he pensado en subir este (esta vez sí) oneshot de dimensiones normales. No quiero dar muchos detalles, pero creo que diferente a los anteriores y espero de corazón que os guste este nuevo fanfic. Y, para quienes habéis lanzado las últimas prompts, están en el horno, prometido! :)**

 **Sobre los últimos RW, favs, follows y visitas, gracias a todas, chicas! Incluso en pre navidades estáis ahí y no os hacéis una idea de cuantísimo os lo agradezco y de cuánto os lo agradece mi musa. Contestando a algunos comentarios, _Farren n m_ , sí, desgraciadamente Robin regresa a la serie... pero no puedo contarte más por aquí sin hacer spoilers! :( Si quieres escríbeme por privado y te cuento lo que se sabe por ahora! _Tanin 1323_ tan pronto lo digo, tan pronto retraso la dosis más que nunca... :P Me hago cargo de cualquier consecuencia derivada de la abstinencia y espero que este capi haya merecido la espera (y prometo que pronto habrá más dosis!). Sobre el último capi de la temporada, que me habéis preguntado varias, SÍ, REALMENTE MERECIÓ LA PENA! Ay si la mereció, Tanin... *_* Pero igual, para evitar los spoilers puedes escribirme por privi (y/o verlo, que es mi gran recomendación!). DualSoul un millón de gracias y, créeme, daría mil millones por poder escribir yo los guiones... aunque dejaría de ser una serie infantil a la velocidad de la luz, eso sí :P _IvyMil_ , creeme, la emosióoooon es toda mía porque te haya encantado! ^^ _Mills1_ , totalmente de acuerdo con tu opinión sobre el CS... Ojalá se dieran cuenta :( (Y también muy de acuerdo con tu posdata, mi vena de lectora está totalmente de acuerdo contigo! :P) Y 15marday, MIL GRACIAS POR EL AVISO! XD Corregido! ^^**

 **Por cierto, este es, si no me equivoco, el oneshot #10 de De Cisnes y Reinas Malvadas! Y ahora que hemos alcanzado la decena de ff me encantaría preguntaros que género, longitud, o relato ha sido por ahora vuestro favorito! :) Tengo curiosidad por saber cual o cuales son los que más os gustan o de qué tipo os gustaría leer más a menudo y por qué. Si preferís los largos, los cortos, los fluffys, los angst, etc. Así que... ¡Disparad! ^^ (Como ganen los Angst voy a alucinar muchisimo... :P)**

 **Me callo de una vez y... ¡a leer! :) ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Darkness's happy ending**

Rumpelstiltskin jamás habría acogido a Regina bajo su ala. No por decisión propia. Pero fue el ser oscuro quien impuso su voluntad. El cobarde duendecillo hubiera preferido alejarse de la semilla de Cora, de esa joven a la que entrenar y formar en las artes oscuras… ¿para qué? Demasiado trabajo, demasiado esfuerzo, demasiado riesgo para ese escurridizo y egoísta ser. Pero la oscuridad no quiso obedecerle. No esa vez. Podía estar atada a su cuerpo, a sus deseos de simple mortal convertido en dios, pero esa poderosa, inocente y torturada alma era un bocado demasiado suculento para ser ignorado.

Y Rumpelstiltskin cedió, viéndose convertido en nada más y nada menos que en el mentor de la hija de su psicópata ex amante.

Regina fue transformándose ante sus ojos en una fuerza de la naturaleza, en una aliada en la que costaba confiar pero que sin lugar a dudas inclinaba la balanza en favor del mal. Las señales que para el ser oscuro habían sido luces de neón, pronto empezaron a mostrarse ante los simples ojos de Rumpelstiltskin. El potencial de Regina era muy superior al de su madre y sus motivaciones mucho más poderosas. Su alma había sufrido tanto dolor cómo él no había visto nunca antes y en lugar de cerrar las heridas o rendirse a la pena, lo había convertido en odio y furia. Una mezcla letal que ennegrecía su corazón a cada segundo y multiplicaba sus ansias de poder.

No tenía remordimientos ni entendía de límites. Su inteligencia y perfidia se combinaban para dar lugar a una soberana tirana e imparable. Era retorcida, cruel, desalmada y disfrutaba de ello a cada instante. Frente a ella, el ser oscuro no podía más que sonreír. Regina era un ser único, una criatura bellísima, una combinación tan excepcional que resultaba imposible no sentirse atraído hacia ella.

Si la oscuridad pudiera albergar sentimientos, sin lugar a dudas amaría la esencia de Regina. Cada recóndito y tenebroso rincón de su corazón. Cada instinto sádico y asesino. Ese talento innato para la maldad, ese don natural para el poder y la crueldad.

Extraordinaria.

Hasta tal punto que, años después, ni siquiera importaba que hubiera extraviado su camino. Que mantuviera bajo llave su pérfido y cruel lado oscuro. Que luchara cada día por convertirse en una estúpida heroína. Dentro de ella aún vivía una de las más poderosas seguidoras de la oscuridad. Su corazón aún palpitaba más fuerte, más rápido, cuando la furia o el dolor regresaban a ella.

Sí, a pesar de toda su lucha, su lado oscuro siempre la acompañaría y eso era algo que el ser oscuro jamás dejaría de apreciar. Su bella criatura, su mejor alumna, siempre le pertenecería. Siempre sería, de alguna forma, su adorada Reina Malvada. Y, aunque sólo fuera por esa adoración, por ese recuerdo, la oscuridad nunca la dañaría. Al menos no mortalmente…

No, un ser como Regina se merecía más, mucho más.

Al contrario que Rumpelstiltskin.

La magia del Oscuro podía latir por sus venas y sudar a través de cada poro de su piel y la inmortalidad podía preservar su terrorífica presencia durante más de quinientos años. Incluso es posible que la humanidad viviera aterrada con tan sólo mentar su nombre cantarín e irrepetible. Pero era un triste y patético usurero. Sólo eso. Un cobarde sin un ápice de valor, un lamentable humano convertido en dios de rebote, un estafador embustero protegido tras trucos de feria, tratos traicioneros y la inmensidad de la magia más oscura.

Y la esencia del oscuro se retorcía de ira dentro de ese indigno recipiente humano.

Es cierto que aquel triste aldeano cojo y sin honor logró convertirse en uno de los oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Y, sin lugar a dudas, en el más longevo. No en vano la esencia del oscuro le había concedido todo cuanto necesitaba y Rumpelstiltskin había abrazado su nueva naturaleza desde el primer momento como algo vital para él. No como su patético sucesor, torturado y carcomido a cada segundo por la magia del oscuro y sus consecuencias. No. Rumpelstiltskin disfrutaba de ellas, es más, las ansiaba. Había sido capaz de renunciar a su hijo, a su amor verdadero y a su humanidad solo por aferrarse al oscuro.

Oh, sí. El mal apreciaba ese tipo de entrega. Es más, se relamía ante la presencia de un siervo tan abnegado.

Pero un poder semejante estaba destinado a más, a mucho más que contratos firmados con una plumita o a un afán desmedido por coleccionar objetos mágicos. Las expectativas de Rumpelstiltskin iban acorde con su personalidad como mortal. Eran tristes, patéticas, irrisorias. Nada de grandes hazañas para dominar el mundo o crueles y sangrientas campañas para conquistar terrenos. Ni siquiera una mísera tentativa para embaucar a nobles y reyes y manejar en la sombra los hilos de cada reino mágico. No. Únicamente pequeños planes de venganzas personales, una patética autoestima que trataba de resucitar a través del poder total, y un plan largo e infructuoso para recuperar a su hijo de un mundo sin magia ni poder.

El oscuro jamás dejó de retorcerse dentro de sus entrañas, pero cuando fue arrastrado a Storybrooke, arrancado de su mundo, y condenado a una vergonzosa ciudad sin magia, chilló y rasgo el cuerpo del que era más prisionero que nunca. Pero no logró escapar. Y su condena fueron más de 29 años de tortuoso letargo. Se prometió a si mismo que aquella infamia no quedaría sin castigo. Que regresaría con más fuerza, que ese mísero humano volvería a ser eso, un simple mortal. Y él se alzaría sobre todos una vez más arrasando, destruyendo, doblegando al mundo como siempre debió ser.

Durante mucho tiempo la esencia de Regina se mostró tan tangible, tan seductora, que parecía la opción natural. Excepto por la reticencia de Rumpelstiltskin de dejar marchar al ser oscuro o los recelos de Regina de volver a ser controlada por nada o nadie, y mucho menos una daga.

Pero cuando Ella apareció, el oscuro chillo de felicidad. Un grito infernal pero mudo, debilitado por las cadenas que le ataban a Rumpelstiltskin, por la ausencia de magia en ese infernal paraje y por los años de letargo.

En ese mismo momento lo entendió.

Ese era su destino.

La razón por la que todo había acontecido.

Desde su renacimiento en el cobarde usurero hasta su encierro en esa yerma y detestable ciudad.

La oscuridad desoyó la incredulidad de aquella mujer. Ignoró incluso el hecho de que hubiera sido producto del amor verdadero o que las irrisorias profecías la bautizaran como la salvadora. Era ella.

Emma.

Ese era su nombre.

Ese que Rumpelstiltskin repitió durante semanas encerrado en su celda.

Ese que hizo temblar a la bella Regina y que insufló de esperanza al patético señor Gold.

Emma. El ser más poderoso al que la oscuridad jamás hubiera saboreado.

Rumpelstiltskin se sintió al instante fascinado por ella. El oscuro directamente enloqueció de desesperación. Ella. Era ella. Tendría que ser ella. La llave de su venganza, de su conquista, de su eternidad bajo un reinado de terror. Quería poseer el mundo, ser la noche eterna a la que se sometiese la humanidad y Emma Swan era la clave.

Sólo con concebirlo la oscuridad tocaba con los dedos ese sucedáneo de felicidad, esa caricatura de la dicha que suponía la lujuria. Pero jugar con humanos conllevaba reglas. Reglas que exigían que, si la partida se iba a jugar en el plano terrestre, con las personas como piezas humanas improvisadas, ellos debían ser, al mismo tiempo, los jugadores.

Nada que mereciera la pena sería nunca sencillo…

Eso condenaba a la oscuridad a tener que ser una opción, a ser escogida y no impuesta. Si deseaba dominarla debía, por tanto, entrar en su corazón y hacerlo con su consentimiento. No había otra forma para anidar en él, ni siquiera la luz podía hacerlo. Esas eran las reglas. Sencillas, pero inamovibles. Emma aceptó la luz cuando salvó a Henry, comenzó a creer y abrazó su destino cómo Salvadora. Y la oscuridad asistió a todo ello con resignación. Pero sin perder la fe ni perder de vista tan suculento premio. La luz de Emma Swan logró desatar su poder, su potencial, su magia más primitiva y esto la convirtió en una recompensa aún mayor.

Solo tenía que dar con la forma de hacerse con ella. Y la vía tradicional quedaba descartada. Dudaba que Emma atravesara nunca el estómago de ese tramposo y triste estafador, incapaz de hacer nada tan vil y desalmado como para merecer la muerte. Ni siquiera para eso lograría ser útil. Patético...

Pero la solución se mostró ante sus ojos.

Sólo tuvo que esperar. Esperar su momento, esperar a que ese cuerpo enclenque y débil de Rumpelstiltskin no resistiera más, esperar a ser libre.

A través de los ojos de Gold había sido testigo de cada acontecimiento importante en Storybrooke. Conocía esa ciudad tan bien como el viejo duende. Conocía las almas que la poblaban con la misma precisión. Pero sólo necesitaba conocer a una para lograr su destino. Su auténtico propósito.

Sí, jamás habría dañado a Regina. Al menos no mortalmente. Era una criatura bellísima, única, digna de adoración. Pero en cuanto el corazón de Rumpel falló, en cuanto la oscuridad se vio libre de ataduras, libre para dejar atrás su patético envoltorio, se alzó en plena noche con un único objetivo. El alma de la reina malvada, su cuerpo, su fuerza, su vida.

Se abalanzó sobre ella sin contemplaciones. La envolvió hasta inmovilizarla, anular su magia, aspirar su esencia y comenzar a asfixiarla.

No, nunca la hubiera matado.

Pero Emma ni siquiera contempló esa posibilidad. La salvadora habría dado su vida por cualquiera. Sin embargo la oscuridad estaba segura de una cosa: Por Regina estaba dispuesta a entregar hasta su alma.

Y así fue.

Sin dudas, sin titubeos.

Sólo Regina podría evitar el sacrificio de Emma. Y lo intentó. Con el más desgarrado de los gritos, con la mayor desesperación que jamás hubiera sufrido. Pero la oscuridad lo había previsto todo. Por eso jamás atacó a Henry. Por eso siempre fue Regina. Porque con ella como prisionera y fuera de juego, la decisión corría a cargo de la salvadora.

Y daría su alma, su vida, su bondad innata por esa mujer.

Tal vez la oscuridad no podía amar.

Pero Emma sí. Y no importaban los piratas trasnochados, ni los arqueros sin puntería. Meras distracciones. Meros intentos por evitar lo inevitable. La oscuridad siempre lo supo. Sólo estaban ellas dos. Y mientras intentaba asfixiar a Regina percibió su victoria.

"¡EMMA! NO" Regina volcó sus últimas fuerzas en ese grito, en esa vana esperanza de detenerla. "Debe haber otra manera…" Su voz fue menguando, del mismo modo en que lo hacía su vida. Y aun así, intentaba desesperadamente convencerla. Un último sacrificio para tratar de evitar que Emma hiciera lo mismo.

"No la hay… Has trabajado muy duro para que tu felicidad sea destruida…" un susurro enajenado y la oscuridad lo supo.

Había ganado.

Emma apuñaló la oscuridad sin vacilar. Sin apartar sus ojos de Regina mientras la esencia líquida y oscura regresaba a la daga solo para deslizarse por la salvadora, poseerla y adueñarse de su cuerpo. Y la acogió con la entereza de quien acepta su destino, talla su nombre en el metal y lo hace sin dudas.

Porque la única incertidumbre era cómo vivir sin Regina.

Y es curioso cómo sucede todo… Desde luego, el ser oscuro jamás habría imaginado que alcanzaría su destino, su final feliz, gracias al amor verdadero.

Irónico, ¿verdad?

 **Fin**


	11. Antes o después

**¡Felices reyes y felices primeros días de enero! Y bajo el árbol nos encontramos una nueva prompt swanqueen, esta vez de la mano de Yovanna Nuñez! ^^ Como no quiero reventar el argumento del OS, no diré cual fue su petición exacta hasta el final del fic, así que por ahora queda entre ella y yo :P (Y entre todos los que leáis el fic a continuación, claro). Sólo diré que es uno de los largos, de los que más he disfrutado escribiendo hasta ahora y que espero sinceramente que os guste tanto como a mí prepararlo!**

 **Sobre el fic anterior, me encanta que os haya gustado un relato tan diferente a los anteriores! 3 Me moría de curiosidad por ver vuestras reacciones y, sinceramente, ha sido genial! ^^ Sobre los avisos anteriores y la encuesta sobre qué fics os habían gustado más y por qué... VAN GANANDO LOS ANGST! XD En serio? No sé si es que las Angst-fan se han movilizado más a la hora de opinar y es sólo casualidad, o si es que realmente tenéis una vena masoquista escondida... pero estoy alucinando! :P Bueno, obviamente la votación sigue abierta y estaré encantada de escucharos al resto pero, por ahora, sois mayoría! :P**

 **Dicho esto gracias por seguir ahí y espero que el 2017 (y las navidades) os hayan recargado las pilas tanto como a mí! :) También quiero dar la saludar a las nuevas lectoras, los nuevos favs, las nuevas seguidoras, ¡bienvenidas! ^^ Y las gracias a todas, las recién llegadas y las que estáis ahí desde siempre, sois increíbles! Y ahora sí, m** **e callo ya y os dejo con el nuevo fic!**

 **P.d.: Es alucinante, pero parece que el 2017 ha conseguido que abrevie en mis disclamers... :P ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Antes o después**

Una explosión. Y después nada. Nada excepto un grito tremebundo, colérico y afilado.

"¡SWAN!"

Emma cierra los ojos al escuchar su apellido, pero no abre la boca.

En su lugar, es Regina la que sigue hablando. A voz en grito. Bajo capas y capas de una especie de fango con toques de petróleo maloliente.

"¡Jamás entenderé como el destino ha escogido a alguien tan inútil como salvadora!"

Las aletas de la nariz de Emma se abren exageradamente. "¿Ah, no? ¡Porque yo entiendo perfectamente porque te eligió a ti como reina malvada!" masculla molesta cruzándose de brazos. "Además, ¡no soy una inútil! Mi magia te ha salvado"

"Eso no es magia, ¡es suerte inútil de principiante!" vocea y agita sus brazos, soltando al aire pequeñas gotitas de fangosidad. "Además, ¿cree que esto es salvarme? ¡¿En serio?! ¡No creo que ni mi pelo tenga salvación!"

"¿Cómo iba a saber yo que esa cosa explotaría como un saco de lodo?"

Las manos de Regina se obcecan en apartar esa sustancia de su cara, pero están tan manchadas que sólo consiguen moverlo de un lado a otro sin lograr nada. "Por eso mismo, señorita Swan, ¡íbamos a intentar contener a esa cosa! Para estudiarla y averiguar qué maldito ser se coló con usted y su madre a través del pozo" espeta rindiéndose en su tarea de apartar ese fango de su cuerpo y tratando de mantener la pose más digna posible. "¡Pero no! ¡La salvadora inútil tenía que levantar sus manos y hacer pum! ¡A VER QUÉ PASABA! ¡¿No podías al menos esperar a que yo no estuviera a dos centímetros de esa cosa?!"

"¡No, porque iba a por ti!

"¡Si hubiera estado realmente en peligro, podría haberme transportado con mi magia! Y ahora no estaría cubierta de... ¡de quien sabe qué mierda apestosa!" chilla una vez más. "¡No se atreva a reírse, señorita Swan! Todo esto es culpa de su inutilidad"

"Yo lo llamo karma..."

"¡Ja!" bufa. "¿Y cómo llama a que ya no podamos estudiar a esa cosa?"

"Hombre, quizás si te escurres el pelo podemos sacar muestras suficientes..." deja caer girando el rostro y mirándola de arriba abajo. Los puños de Regina se cierran y amenazan con arrollarla. O abrazarla, que sería igual de peligroso dada su cobertura. "Vale, es broma, es broma"

"Broma es cuando hace gracia... Cuando usted abre la boca sólo dan ganas de llorar"

"¿Te costaría mucho ser un poquito más amable?"

"¿Con usted? Un mundo" gruñe al tiempo que un trozo de residuo de bestia se desprende de su pelo y no acierta en su boca por apenas dos milímetros. Demasiado para el aguante de Emma, incapaz de contener una carcajada aunque se tape la boca. "No se atreva a reírse… ¡Deje de reírse de una maldita vez!"

"Perdón…"

"Mejor"

"No, espera…" musita con una enorme sonrisa. "No lo decía en serio" Y disfruta del color rojo que le sube por el cuello entre los densos ríos viscosos que se deslizan por su piel.

"Es usted insoportable…"

"Viniendo de alguien como tú quizás debería preocuparme…" murmura chasqueando la lengua con fingida intranquilidad.

Regina suelta un bufido, rindiéndose por ahora. "¿Qué tal si por una vez hace algo útil y va a hablar con sus padres? Estarán preocupados por si hemos acabado con esa cosa o si su hija ha acabado consigo misma"

"¿No vienes?"

"Estoy segura de que eso podrá hacerlo usted sola... o quizás no. Pero ahora mismo mi única intención es la de ir a casa a darme una ducha para deshacerme de este fango de criatura mágica. ¿Será capaz de explicar lo ocurrido o quiere que se lo deje apuntadito en un papel?"

"Podré, gracias" gruñe. "Y sí, ese gracias también es de mentira"

"Oh, qué dolor" Se lleva la mano al pecho fingiendo desconsuelo antes de elevar sus manos para desvanecerse. Sus pies tiemblan cuando la tierra se sacude bajo ellos y eleva sus ojos hasta Emma, que aguanta el equilibrio también a duras penas hasta que el movimiento se detiene.

"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡¿Estás intentando transportarte con todo el bosque?! ¿Quién es la que no sabe de magia ahora?"

"Cállese" Y a pesar de la orden, no suena tan tirana como de costumbre sino, más bien, preocupada. "No he sido yo"

Emma traga hondo. "¿Entonces qué...? ¡Mierda!"

El suelo se rompe a sus pies. Una grieta que comienza bajo Regina y alcanza a Emma, y antes de que puedan saltar se abre tragándoselas sin clemencia. La salvadora chilla, agita sus brazos tratando de agarrarse a algo y juraría que escucha a Regina gritar a su lado pero… no caen.

Es una sensación inexplicable. Se han despeñado tierra abajo, pero sin coger velocidad en realidad y juraría que acaban de aterrizar lentamente sobre suelo liso. Todo a su alrededor está oscuro, no puede ver nada, pero está de pie. Y viva.

"¿Swan?" La voz de Regina es lo primero que escucha en mitad de esa nada.

"¿Qué cojones…?" Esa es toda la respuesta que puede dar. Al menos hasta que una tercera voz se une a su breve conversación.

"Disculpad este pequeño susto..."

Regina se gira hacia esa presencia elevando sus manos. "¿Quién demonios está ahí? ¡Da la cara!" espeta lanzando una bola de fuego hacia el rincón oscuro de donde cree que nace la voz. Su llamarada, sin embargo, sale propulsada con restos del fango que cubre todo su cuerpo y se estrella a menos de un metro de ella, contra un muro invisible. "¡¿Quién eres?!"

"Tranquila, estáis a salvo"

"Sí, claro y encerradas en una… ¿qué? ¿Una cúpula para animales?"

"Era sólo por precaución" responde la voz desde la oscuridad. "Para evitar, precisamente, una bola de fuego"

"¡Da la cara!"

"¡Eso!" acompaña Emma, enfadándose también y en posición de ataque.

"Baje las manos Swan, ya es usted bastante peligrosa sin cúpulas mágicas a nuestro alrededor" gruñe Regina, mirándola sobre su hombro.

"Podéis bajarlas las dos... no os vamos a hacer daño" Una segunda voz se une a ellas y suena tan cerca de la primera que las dos se giran hacia ese punto, como si alcanzaran a ver algo más que oscuridad. Pero en esta ocasión, la nueva voz sí se deja ver. Da dos pasos adelante y, en mitad de la negrura de ese cuarto, se distingue un cuerpo que termina por mostrarse ante ellas bañada de una pequeña fuente de luz que parece rodearla. Y cuando al fin pueden verla, las dos cierran la boca. Ese pelo rubio, esos ojos claros, esa cazadora roja… Es Emma. "Bienvenidas"

"¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta señalando a su viva imagen, pero mirando hacia Regina, inquisidora.

"¿Cree que yo lo sé? Pero si hay dos como usted, debe tratarse de una pesadilla"

Emma resopla desesperada. "¿Puedes aparcar tu fantástico humor hasta que estemos fuera de peligro de muerte?"

La segunda Emma, recién llegada y con los brazos pacientemente cruzados, musita: "No estáis en peligro, ya os lo he dicho…"

"¿Entonces para qué esto?" espeta Regina. "Sólo a su doble se le podía ocurrir una idea tan estúpida…" gruñe estirando su mano con mucho cuidado hasta rozar la barrera mágica que intuye a su alrededor. Al rozarla, nada ocurre. Es como un plástico invisible y maleable incapaz de dañarla, pero capaz de retener su magia.

"En realidad... fue mi idea" aclara la segunda voz, acercándose a ellas y saliendo a la luz también. Es una segunda versión de Regina, con el pelo algo más largo, pero idéntica a ella.

"¡Ja, toma!" canturrea Emma victoriosa frente a sus morros.

"Esa no soy yo…" gruñe mirando a su doble de pies a cabeza.

"¡Ni esa yo!" se defiende Emma.

"En realidad si lo sois…" se encoge de hombros la mujer de pelo claro.

"Sólo que siete años más tarde" aclara la segunda Regina.

Los ojos de Emma se abren atónitos. "¿En serio…?"

"Sólo usted podía tragárselo…" el bufido de Regina resuena por toda la oscura habitación "Así que sois nosotras, ¿no? En ese caso nos quitaréis esto" remarca empujando con dos dedos la burbuja a su alrededor.

"No hasta que te calmes" responde su otro yo.

"¿Que me qué…?"

"Ella no entiende de eso" suspira Emma e instantáneamente los ojos miel la fulminan con una mirada asesina. "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Gritarme?"

Regina, furiosa, se contiene únicamente por no darle la razón. Pero podría gritar tantas palabras malsonantes y de tantas formas.

"Os escuchamos" aclara Emma en nombre de las dos y su otro yo toma la palabra.

"Puede que esto sea difícil de entender, al menos al principio pero os hemos traído desde el pasado"

"Quieres decir que…"

"Estáis en el futuro, eso es"

"Bienvenidas" repite la nueva Regina como minutos antes hiciese Emma.

"¿Pretendéis que nos creamos que sois nosotras?" inquiere Regina.

"Eso es"

"Pero en el futuro" insiste.

"Exacto"

"¡…Venga ya!"

"Pues yo me lo creo…" decide Emma sentándose en el suelo, y Regina, de nuevo, le dirige una mirada molesta. "Nos tienen encerradas y a su merced. Si quisieran matarnos o cualquier cosa similar ya lo habrían hecho. Por ahora su explicación tiene más lógica"

"Para una mente hueca, como la suya, seguro que sí"

"¿Y en el futuro sigue siendo así?" pregunta Emma señalando con el pulgar a Regina, como si ella no pudiera escucharla. "¿…O ya le habéis dado fibra para desayunar?"

"¡Swan!" chilla airada. Aunque lo que más la enfurece es ver cómo esa segunda Emma aguanta una carcajada… y la nueva Regina también. Su rostro se enrojece por momentos y su voz suena con un vibrato amenazante. "Si eres yo y usted es... ella, dadnos alguna prueba"

La otra Regina asiente con solemnidad, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. "Hecho, ¿quieres preguntar o qué sea yo quien te de las pruebas?" No obtiene respuesta y para ella esa es toda la contestación que necesita. "Hemos tomado dos pociones que han marcado nuestra vida. Una antes de la maldición, otra después, y las dos giraban en torno a algo similar, ¿quieres que dé más detalles?"

"No…" Y el rojo de su rostro va dando paso al blanco más impoluto.

"¿A qué se refiere...?" susurra Emma intrigada, pero la mirada de Regina es razón más que suficiente para cerrar la boca. Incluso durante un año si fuese necesario.

"¿Y tú?" pregunta la otra Emma. "¿También quieres pruebas?"

"¡Venga!" Aunque lo propone más por diversión qué por desconfianza.

"Nuestro tatuaje…"

"¿Cuál de ellos?" pregunta y su otro yo chasquea la lengua divertida.

"El único que tenemos…"

"¡Bien!" celebra como si se tratara de una tómbola y no de una prueba de confianza.

"Nos lo hicimos por un sueño, ¿cierto?"

"¡Si!" aplaude encantada. "Yo me las creo" dictamina y Regina se agarra el puente de la nariz con resignación.

"Y se supone que estamos aquí para…" farfulla rindiéndose aunque no queda claro si lo hace ante las evidencias o ante la falta de apoyo.

"Para ayudarnos a vencer a una criatura mágica muy peligrosa"

Emma se abraza las rodillas, escuchando con atención. "¿Por qué nosotras?"

"Porque en nuestro tiempo es demasiado poderosa para poder hacer nada ya…" susurra Regina, intercambiando una mirada con la Emma del futuro. "Debéis aprender cómo vencerla en vuestro tiempo, ahora que aún es vulnerable"

"¿Qué tipo de criatura?" cuestiona fascinada con el tipo de bestia que podría exigir medidas tan arriesgadas como esas.

Frente a ella, la Emma del futuro señala a Regina, aún dentro de la cúpula, de arriba abajo y las dos la observan detenidamente. Donde no hay nada, excepto el cuerpo de la alcaldesa y los restos de esa especie de fango.

"¿Ese ser? Pero si esa cosa murió, yo me encargué de ella"

"Si, puedo dar fe" gruñe Regina.

Pero su versión del futuro niega con la cabeza. "Lo que destruisteis fue sólo su caparazón. Es una especie de envoltorio que cubre y protege su auténtica esencia y que crece según se va alimentando. La habéis debilitado pero continúa con vida y volverá para alimentarse pero esta vez será mucho más cuidadosa"

"¿Estás diciendo que habéis tenido una sanguijuela mágica gigante rondando durante años por Storybrooke y no lo sabíais?"

"No... y es algo con lo que cargamos desde q descubrimos su existencia" El rostro de la Emma con cazadora roja pierde todo rastro de humor. "Al principio debía ser casi insignificante y sólo debilitaba a sus víctimas comiendo su vitalidad mientras dormían. Los médicos lo achacaban a una gripe fuerte… Pero hace un año comenzó a matar"

"¿Qué? ¿A quién...?" Regina se tensa ante la sola mención de muertes en Storybrooke y más sabiendo que son el motivo de esta arriesgada maniobra. ¿Cuánto de cercanos pueden ser los fallecidos…?"

Pero Emma continúa hablando con su tono monocorde y reservado. "Dos ancianos y cinco niños... Va a por los más vulnerables. Nadie sabe quién puede ser el siguiente y los ataques son muy difíciles de predecir"

"¿Pero estamos hablando de una masa negra de cuánto? ¿Un metro de grande ya?" cuestiona Emma recordando las medidas del bicho al que han hecho explotar hace sólo unos minutos.

"Más o menos, sí…" chasquea la lengua. "Pero puede levitar y atravesar paredes y los primeros años se mantuvo escondida en el bosque alimentándose de excursionistas y campistas. Algunos describieron una presencia oscura y extraña que nunca llegaron a ver, pero los ciudadanos pensaron que sería sólo eso, una sensación incómoda en mitad de la noche cerrada del bosque. Al menos hasta que logró la fuerza suficiente… Y desde entonces ataca al azar, sin avisar, sin dejar huella. Las víctimas ni siquiera oponen resistencia, únicamente amanecen…"

"Muertas." resume Emma mirando al suelo.

"Eso es…" musita esa nueva Regina. "El pueblo entero duerme ahora agrupándose como pueden. Por casas, familias, grupos, pero aun así ha logrado burlar nuestras medidas de seguridad varias veces y atacar. Sólo hemos logrado verla en un par de ocasiones"

"¿La viste tú?" cuestiona la sheriff del pasado.

"Sí, nosotras. Pero únicamente logramos frustrar su ataque, logró huir"

"Pero la reconocisteis como el ser del bosque que hicimos explotar…"

"Eso es" asiente la nueva Regina. "Desde entonces no hemos dejado de buscarla, de investigar sobre ella…"

"Pero no es suficiente…"

"No, ya no" suspira Regina sentándose sobre una silla que la oscuridad no permite ver, dejándose caer igual que si llevara todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

"Aunque hemos encontrado un ritual que podría exterminar su esencia para siempre si la bestia está débil. Y, sobre todo, si una magia poderosa puede contenerla mientras se realiza" aclara Emma tomando la palabra en lugar de la Regina de su tiempo.

"Para eso se necesitaría a dos practicantes…" Regina frunce el ceño, confusa "¿Con quién pretendéis que lo lleve a cabo, con esa serpiente de Gold?"

"Sí, precisamente" puntualiza su otro yo. "Por eso te hemos traído aquí con él…"

"Espera, ¿pretendéis que haga magia con Emma? Ella no hace magia, ¡hace explotar cosas y sólo muy de vez en cuando! ¿Sois conscientes de la estupidez de vuestra idea?"

"Regina, estás hablando de alguien que en unos años será muy superior a nosotras"

"¿Qué?" balbucea.

"¡Toma!"

"¡Venga ya! ¡No podéis estar hablando de esta niña de cinco años encerrada en el cuerpo de una treintañera!"

"¡Eh!" se queja molesta.

"Espero que le haya ofendido lo de treintañera porque lo otro…"

"¡Pues no!"

"A ver, ya basta" La Emma del futuro detiene la discusión elevando sus manos y su voz, hasta que ambas se callan. "Hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para ello y nos jugamos mucho"

"¿Por eso os habéis arriesgado a jugar así con el tiempo?"

"Sí" suspira Regina apartando al fin la cúpula de magia de las recién llegadas. La otra Regina crea una bola de fuego, pero la del futuro sonríe, elevando los ojos al techo y apoyándose tranquila contra el respaldo de su silla. Para Regina es suficiente señal y deshace su magia. "Es un riesgo enorme, pero estamos dispuestos a correrlo"

"Mejor arriesgarse a jugar con el pasado que acabar con el futuro" suspira la Emma del pasado asumiendo todo lo que está en peligro.

"Eso es…" sonríe Regina. "Aun así, intentaremos que esta alteración tenga las menos consecuencias posibles, así que habrá reglas"

"¿Reglas?" repite Emma, torciendo el morro.

"Sí" insiste antes de enumerar con los dedos de su mano. "Nada de preguntar, de curiosear y, por supuesto, nada de intervenir de alguna forma en nuestro día a día. Tenéis que iros de aquí con la menor información posible. Os moveréis por dónde os indiquemos y no intentaréis otra cosa, ni os pondréis en peligro. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

Las dos mujeres del pasado se miran entre sí, una consulta silenciosa, que ni siquiera tiene importancia, porque ambas conocen ya la respuesta. Acceden a jugar a su juego y con sus normas porque, si todo es cierto, arriesgan demasiado.

"De acuerdo" responde Regina en nombre de las dos. "Pero decidme que podré darme una ducha antes de empezar con nada, por favor"

"Hecho" sonríe su alter ego. "Aunque antes debéis poneros esto" pide lanzándoles dos antifaces negros.

"Empezamos bien…" murmura Emma dándole vueltas entre sus dedos.

Pero Regina no está por la labor. "¿Para qué se supone que es?"

"Porque este lugar aún no es parte de vuestra vida y no podéis conocerlo…" comenta Emma divertida. "Tranquilas, volveréis y pasaréis horas y horas aquí"

"Pues qué bien…" gruñe Regina poco convencida, haciéndose una delicada lazada hasta que el antifaz queda colocado y ella deja de ver nada. Sin embargo, mientras las sacan de allí escucha algo más que las respiraciones de las cuatro, las preguntas impertinentes de Emma y sus pasos. Escucha el sonido de un mueble al deslizarse, el crujir de un suelo de madera antiguo y juraría que siente el olor a polvo y pergamino que trae a su mente la biblioteca de su palacio… ¿Qué sitio es exactamente ese?

* * *

Quince minutos de trayecto en coche y, sólo entonces, les dan permiso para quitarse los antifaces. Cuando lo hacen, el centro de Storybrooke aparece ante ellas, prácticamente igual. De hecho cuesta encontrar una sola diferencia excepto los rostros cabizbajos de los ciudadanos que se cruzan con su automóvil.

"Procurad que no se fijen en vosotras" pide Emma girándose desde el asiento del copiloto.

"Puedo agacharme…" propone su otro yo servicial, encogiéndose sobre su asiento, mientras que Regina se limita a torcer el gesto en el asiento de al lado. "Tú no hace falta que lo hagas, seguro que nadie te reconoce, alcaldesa de fango"

"¡Swan…!"

"Menos mal que ya estamos llegando…" murmura la conductora muy bajito y muy harta, cogiendo un par de curvas y bajando la velocidad. Unos metros después el coche se detiene completamente.

"Reconozco este lugar… ¿Estamos en Grannys?"

"Sí, la puerta trasera de su hospedaje" aclara Regina sacando la llave del contacto y girándose sobre su asiento hacia su otro yo. "Imaginé que agradecerías una entrada discreta"

"Estabas en lo cierto…" suspira sin mucho dominio en eso de dar las gracias. "¿Pero pretendes que me duche… aquí?"

"¡No está tan mal!" exclama Emma recordando su época de huésped de larga duración de la abuelita.

 _Para usted…_ piensa Regina en voz baja. Pero su ceja alzada es suficiente burla para la salvadora, que está dispuesta a responder antes de ser interrumpida por la versión del futuro de su némesis.

"Pretendo que te duches aquí y que duermas" recalca tendiéndole un llavero de madera con un 12 grabado sobre ella y un juego de llaves colgando de un extremo. "Esta será tu habitación"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿No puedo quedarme en mi propia casa o en cualquier otro sitio?"

"El apartamento de los Charmings está hasta arriba como para acoger a otras dos versiones de nosotras y ¿en la mansión? Ni hablar, ya sabes lo celosas que somos con nuestras cosas"

"¡Pero es mi casa también!"

"No ahora" zanja con la autoridad de quién tiene siete años más y juega con la ventaja de ser este su mundo.

Emma desoye su intercambio y mira a su propio yo. "Si el apartamento de los Charming no acepta más inquilinos... ¿Yo también me quedo aquí?" cuestiona atando cabos por el camino. "¡¿Pretendéis que duerma con ella?!"

"No. No puede ocurriros ningún daño y eso definitivamente entraría dentro de las situaciones de peligro de muerte de las que os queremos alejar" responde Regina virando sus ojos, antes de tenderle un segundo llavero de madera. "Cada una tiene su propia habitación"

Emma la sostiene, inspeccionándola poco convencida y Regina, a su vera, canturrea. "No está tan mal…"

Desde el asiento del copiloto, la sheriff las interrumpe antes de que dé comienzo una nueva disputa. "Escuchad, el hostal de la abuelita ha mejorado en los últimos años y lo más importante: se trata de nuestro cuartel general y uno de los pocos edificios que hemos logrado proteger con magia, junto con la comisaría y el ayuntamiento. Dormir ahí es seguro, por eso todos los niños y ancianos están repartidos entre los tres lugares, y ahora también vosotras. Os guste o no"

Regina suelta un gruñidito pero asiente. "Está bien… Lo que sea por una ducha"

"Esa es la filosofía…" agradece con una sonrisa. "Duchaos, reponeos o descansad, lo que prefiráis. Os estaremos esperando en una hora en la cafetería"

* * *

Al abrir el pequeño armario de madera quejumbrosa, Regina es consciente de toda la planificación que hay tras ese viaje en el tiempo. Los cajones tienen todo tipo de ropa interior, algunas prendas que reconoce y otras que no. Igual que los trajes que cuelgan de sus perchas y las camisas y pantalones que descansan sobre las baldas. Bajo la almohada asoma lo que está segura de que es su pijama favorito de seda, y en el baño intuye la mayoría de productos que podría necesitar para un par de días fuera de su casa. Pero imagina que es precisamente de ahí de donde ha salido todo. De su propia casa, pero siete años después.

 _Lástima que no estuviera también su albornoz y tenga que conformarse con esas toallas con tacto de lija_ , piensa antes de entrar a la ducha de latón.

Emma, sin embargo, permite que su habitación la traslade tiempo atrás, a esos meses en los que fue capaz de vivir en Storybrooke sin creer en la magia. En los que su dormitorio en Grannys era su único hogar y estaba convencida de que Henry era su única familia. Se tumba sobre la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza, y mira el techo preguntándose qué más cosas habrán cambiado. Si en algo más de un año y medio su vida ha dado semejante vuelco, ¿qué será de las vidas de todos ahora, siete años después?

No va a investigar. No puede, está prohibido y podría alterar toda la línea espacio temporal o algo así. Pero no puede evitar elucubrar… y ¿quién sabe? Quizás si pasan aquí el tiempo suficiente pueda descubrir algún detalle curioso.

Se estira y deja el tiempo pasar hasta que, a lo lejos juraría escuchar una puerta abrirse suavemente. Gira para mirar el despertador que brilla sobre su mesilla y confirma que ya ha transcurrido esa hora que tenían de margen. Y con esa puntualidad británica, esa puerta sólo puede tratarse de Regina. Se levanta de un salto. No está dispuesta a llegar después que ella y, además, la idea de aparecer ahí acompañada le resulta bastante más apetecible que hacerlo en solitario.

Asoma la cabeza por su puerta y a dos metros de ella, encuentra a la alcaldesa, cerrando la suya con riguroso cuidado antes de guardarse la llave en el bolsillo de unos pantalones que antes no llevaba.

"Veo que te has duchado" exclama desde su habitación, sobresaltándola. Una sonrisa irónica se gira hacia ella lentamente.

"Muy observadora, señorita Swan" recalca antes de dar media vuelta y dejarla allí parada.

"¡Eh, espérame!" pide cogiendo al vuelo su chaqueta, sus propias llaves y cerrando la puerta a la carrera sin ningún cuidado.

Sale escaleras abajo, hasta colocarse a su misma altura, aunque nada en el gesto de Regina señale que la alcaldesa sea consciente de su existencia. Caminan el par de pisos que les separa de la cafetería y toman el pasillo que desemboca en ella. Al girar en el último recodo, el sonido de un barullo de personas, conversaciones y libros llega hasta ellas. El mismo barullo que se queda en completo silencio al verlas aparecer.

Las dos permanecen quietas y tensas bajo la entrada del fondo, conscientes de que las miradas de toda la cafetería están sobre ellas. Aunque quizás lo más llamativo sea ese recinto que ya ni siquiera parece un restaurante, excepto por la barra, que continúa en su sitio.

En uno de los rincones, varias hadas juegan con una red de pescador en lo que Regina juraría que es un intento por hechizarla. Los enanitos tienen su propia mesa, cubierta de mapas, y el resto del mobiliario se ha apartado contra las paredes, menos una hilera de mesas que ocupan el centro de la cafetería, rodeadas por varias sillas y taburetes, que un día sirvieron para los clientes. Pero ahora acogen una improvisada asamblea formada por los Charming, Red, la abuelita, Archie, Marco y por supuesto las otras versiones de Regina y Emma.

El primero que logra abrir la boca es David. "Es impresionante" Aunque su pasmo le haga hablar más lento de lo normal. "Son idénticas"

"¿Y qué esperabas?" bromea Emma. "No son clones, somos nosotras mismas"

"Sigue siendo increíble…" murmura mirándolas fijamente, pero con una gran sonrisa. "Bienvenidas"

"Pasad, tomad asiento, por favor" pide Snow con una enorme sonrisa. "Emm y Gina os han puesto al día, imagino"

Regina observa la mesa con atención estudiando donde sentarse hasta que su propio yo le ofrece un sitio libre a su vera. "Sí, más o menos" responde tomando asiento.

Emma no le da tantas vueltas y termina junto a David que la mira fijamente, y Red, que no deja de sonreírla. "¿Emm? ¿Gina?" repite extrañada.

"Oh, sí, bueno… es cómo acostumbran a llamarnos ahora" tose Emm, reclinándose sobre la mesa con prisa. "¿Por dónde íbamos?"

"Por los cuadrantes" Red pasa unas fotocopias a David, sobrevolando a Emma, y este coge uno de los folios y acerca el resto de ellos a la abuelita hasta que toda la mesa tiene delante de si una especie de recuadro con horas. "No hay cambios significativos, la única novedad es que he alargado los turnos y que vosotras dos estáis fuera de las patrullas de esta noche" añade de carrerilla señalando a Emm y Gina.

La morena se acerca la hoja, sin dar crédito. "¿Qué?"

"¡No! Red, no puedes hacernos eso" protesta Emm.

"Puedo y lo he hecho. Y nada de quejas: vosotras tenéis que concentraros en lo que realmente importa"

"Podemos compaginar ambas cosas" rebate Gina, cruzándose de brazos.

Emm la acompaña igual de indignada. "Eso mismo"

"No me interesa contar con dos centinelas agotadas intentando vigilar por la noche ni con dos maestras de magia que no puedan tener los ojos abiertos mientras entrenan a nuestras invitadas" zanja ignorándolas. "Tendréis que aguantaros porque como esto salga mal os vais a hartar de hacer guardias nocturnas" añade señalando a las recién llegadas que asisten al intercambio en silencio, apreciando como sus dos alter egos se reclinan contra el respaldo enfurruñadas pero resignadas.

"Tengo una duda…" murmura Emma torciendo el rostro.

"Pregunta, cariño" pide Snow dulce desde su asiento.

"Ese… entrenamiento, ¿va a llevarnos mucho?"

"Creemos que dos días, tres a lo sumo" aclara Emm.

Y la carcajada irónica de Regina capta la atención de todos los presentes. "¿Pretendéis enseñarle magia en tan sólo dos días? ¿A la señorita Swan? ¿Desde cuándo creemos en los milagros?" inquiere dirigiéndose a su propio yo.

"Ja ja, Regina…" gruñe Emma.

"Oh, me había olvidado de esto…" ríe Red divertida, alternando entre una y otra.

"¿Quieres decir que esto…?" comienza la salvadora señalando de mala manera a Regina. "¿…ya no ocurre?"

"No realmente…"

Abre los ojos, atónita. "¿Y qué sucedió?"

Gina fulmina a Red antes de girarse hacia Emma con infinita paciencia. "Que nos volvimos más civilizadas" susurra con media sonrisa formal. Pero por el rabillo del ojo la salvadora juraría ver un par de sonrisas contenidas y escondidas tras varias manos. "Y Emma ¿en qué quedamos sobre lo de preguntar?"

"Cierto, perdón"

"Y Regina, no creemos en los milagros" añade esta vez mirando a su otro yo. "Y de hecho, no vamos a enseñarle magia. La Emma de hace siete años no domina su poder y cambiar eso alteraría todo el curso de la historia. Sólo ha de aprender a realizar el ritual correctamente mientras tú contienes a la bestia"

"Eso ya lo veo más factible…" masculla mientras Emma vira los ojos, aburrida.

"¿Y qué ocurrirá con vuestras versiones del pasado? Se estarán preguntando dónde nos hemos metido, ¿no?"

"Os haremos regresar al mismo instante del que vinisteis" asegura Emm. "Es la mejor forma de evitar preguntas incómodas y lo más importante: Debéis ir tras la criatura. Aún seguirá cerca de dónde la heristeis"

"Está todo pensado, ¿verdad?" bromea la salvadora.

"Más nos vale…" susurra David a su vera. "Vivimos aterrorizados, con toque de queda, haciendo guardias y durmiendo en pequeñas comunas para evitar que nos pueda atacar…. Y aun así a veces lo ha conseguido…"

"Esto no es vida" musita Snow con su voz humedeciéndose.

"Ey, acabaremos con ella" Traga hondo, agarrando la mano de su padre y sonriendo a Snow, al otro lado de la mesa. "Os lo prometo"

David abre la boca, agradecido, pero el ruido de la puerta interrumpe su respuesta. Bajo el marco de la entrada, un torbellino de casi metro setenta, de pelo oscuro y una voz mucho más grave de lo que Emma recuerda, mira hacia la mesa con fascinación.

"¿Ya están aquí?" Es todo lo que pregunta.

"¿Henry?" susurra Regina con la boca abierta.

"Cariño, no deberías haber venido…" le reprende Emm, pero ni su hijo ni las recién llegadas parecen prestarle atención. "El pasado, sus consecuencias…"

"¿Qué información peligrosa puede suponer ver a nuestro pequeño ya no tan pequeño?" pregunta Emma poniéndose en pie. "Era de esperar que siete años más tarde fuera siete años más mayor" bromea, mientras Henry camina hacia ella encantado, hasta estrecharla con fuerza. Por si la voz grave de su hijo no hubiera sido suficiente, la media cabeza que le saca y los brazos desproporcionadamente largos de adolescente terminan por convencerla de los años que han transcurrido. Al otro lado de la mesa, Regina se mantiene como mera observadora del intercambio, tan acostumbrada a ese papel que ya casi no duele. Casi. Es cierto que desde que ayudó a Emma a regresar del Bosque Encantado las cosas con Henry han mejorado muchísimo, pero aún queda tanto por arreglar que duda que pueda lograrlo alguna vez. Así que sólo sonríe con una discreta dulzura y guarda para sí las ganas casi inaguantables que tiene de salir corriendo a abrazar a su hijo.

Pero Henry no. Besa a Emma en la mejilla y cuando se separa de ella, corre en busca de su otra madre con una sonrisa que ilumina toda la habitación, incluido el pecho de Regina. Antes casi de ponerse en pie Henry la estruja entre sus brazos y Regina se abraza a él con la misma fuerza. Más aún cuando escucha un suave: "Bienvenida, mamá"

"Gracias, Henry" musita emocionada y subiendo el rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos, algo a lo que no está acostumbrada.

"Venga, ya es suficiente" pide Gina, con una sonrisa casi tan dulce como la que luce su propia alter ego. "¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"En casa, preparando un par de cosas para la guardia de esta noche… Y todo está en orden en la mansión" resume tomando asiento como uno más.

"¿La mansión?" tartamudea Regina. "¿Quieres… decir que en el futuro vives conmigo?"

"¿Vives con ella…?" pregunta Emma escandalizada.

"Oh, mierda" Abre la boca un par de veces, abochornado, buscando la forma de rectificar, aunque sea imposible. "Algo así…"

"¡Vale!" exclama Emm deteniendo a su hijo y fulminando a casi todos los presentes con una mirada reprobadora. "Creo que ya basta de spoilers por hoy. Gracias a todos por ayudar a mantener en secreto el futuro, de verdad" gruñe apartando su silla de la mesa. "Si no contáis con nosotras para la guardia de esta noche, no es necesario que sigamos aquí"

"Sí, mejor…" farfulla Gina siguiendo su ejemplo. "Pongámonos manos a la obra. Cuanto antes podamos devolveros a vuestro tiempo, menos información recibiréis"

"¿Pero ya…?" inquiere Emma perezosa, mirando a esa versión adolescente y recién llegada de su hijo.

La voz de Gina resuena por toda la cafetería. "Emma…" Y aunque esta versión use su nombre de pila para referirse a ella, su voz de advertencia produce los mismos escalofríos que el tono de la alcaldesa de su tiempo. La salvadora se pone en pie obediente y veloz y un segundo más tarde la alcaldesa sigue su ejemplo.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de qué fue aquí?" Emm gira sobre si misma mirando el claro del bosque al que sus alter egos las han conducido. Es un rincón cualquiera del bosque, tan igual a todos los demás que cuesta creer la precisión con la que ambas lo han señalado.

"Totalmente" corrobora Regina. "Para nosotras hace apenas dos horas que enfrentamos a esa cosa. Y lo hicimos justo aquí"

Emma asiente observando su alrededor. Los árboles son más grandes, faltan varias piedras y la estación del año ha cambiado los colores de la vegetación. Pero este es el lugar, sin dudas. "Tiene razón"

"Bien, en ese caso deberéis buscar cualquier hueco, brecha o tronco por donde quepa algo de este tamaño" Gina eleva sus manos y las separas apenas diez centímetros. "Prefiere los espacios oscuros, donde no le pueda dar la luz del sol. Creemos que la debilita"

"Sí, y no se habrá podido arrastrar muy lejos. Sin su caparazón estará tratando de conservar fuerzas y permanecerá cerca del lugar de la explosión" termina Emm por ella.

"Oh, y no os confiéis. La única razón por la que no se habrá movido de allí es que cree que la dais por muerta. Pero no es inofensiva. Puede que sus fuerzas estén bajo mínimos pero aún es capaz de matar y si siente el peligro no dudará en ir a por todas"

"Apuntado…" musita Emma alternando su atención de una mujer a otra. Regina se limita a asentir en silencio, aunque su cerebro esté repitiendo una y otra vez cada detalle de toda esa información.

"Bien" responde Gina satisfecha. "En ese caso, repartamos funciones. Nosotras intentaremos localizar distintos rincones donde puede haberse escondido, a vosotras os toca el trabajo duro" Sonríe guasona y les acerca un pequeño libro de cuero, que Emm recoge. "Paciencia con ella, podéis ser unas alumnas muy cabezotas" bromea dejando a Emma con el ceño fruncido y a Emm gruñendo:

"Esos spoilers, graciosilla…"

Pero lo más raro de todo es la carcajada que Gina deja escapar antes de agarrar del brazo a su otro yo y alejarse de allí. Emma no entiende nada. En medio de toda esa realidad podría jurar que lo más lógico que ha escuchado hasta ahora es que han viajado en el tiempo. Pero Emm no le concede una tregua y corta sus pensamientos de raíz.

"¿Lista?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para aprenderte todo esto…" canturrea tendiéndole el libro abierto por una página en concreto. A pesar de su reducido tamaño, las páginas están repletas de un texto casi ininteligible y junto a cada frase hay un dibujo que, Emma podría jurar, son los pasos de una coreografía de brazos. Pero, ahora mismo, lo que más le asustan son esas eternas frases de sílabas impronunciables que parecen no tener fin.

"¿Y no puedo llevarme el libro a mi tiempo… y ya?"

"No, porque si te diera este ejemplar, dejaría de estar en el futuro y, por lo tanto, mi yo del futuro nunca podría habértelo dado, y terminarías sin él…"

"Qué dolor de cabeza…" gruñe torciendo el morro ante la falta de salidas por parte de su alter ego. "¿…Y hacerle una foto con el móvil?"

"Emma…" susurra rascándose la frente. "Memoriza, ahora. Si empiezas por las palabras quizás te sea más fácil"

"Sí, seguro…" farfulla irónica bailando el libro ante sus ojos.

* * *

Regina observa a su alter ego intrigada, rozando la confusión. Esa realidad, ese futuro despierta tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, que por momentos, controlarse se convierte en un imposible. Y más en mitad del bosque, sin nada más que hacer que observar y mover piedras, ramas y hojas..

Así que ni siquiera se detiene a pensarlo. Sólo abre la boca y la pregunta nace sola. "¿Cambia?"

Una sola palabra, bañada en abundante confusión, y Gina detiene su búsqueda, desconcertada.

"¿Qué?"

"Emma. ¿Ella cambia? Porque eso explicaría…" murmura señalando a ambas versiones futuristas de sí mismas. "Esto, ya sabes"

Gina sonríe de medio lado y eleva una ceja. "No puedes saber nada…"

"O sea que cambia"

"¿Realmente querrías que cambiase?" resopla con paciencia, deteniendo definitivamente su búsqueda y girándose hacia ella con los brazos cruzados.

"No" murmura convencida. "Querría que desapareciera"

El rostro de Gina se contrae con irritación y suelta un bufido en toda regla: "Bien, pues eso seguro que no ocurrirá", sólo para volver a girarse e ignorar a todas luces la presencia de la alcaldesa.

Y Regina es incapaz de entender esa reacción. Lo deja estar, avergonzada en secreto de que su respuesta haya enojado a su propio yo en lugar de hacerla reír, y continúa con la tarea de búsqueda que Gina ya ha retomado en absoluto silencio

Lo único que se escucha durante la siguiente hora es el murmullo a lo lejos de Emma recitando una y otra vez sin parar, mientras Emm con infinita paciencia no deja de corregirla. Pero a Regina no le interesa lo más mínimo lo que hacen. Ni cómo el tono de Emma va pasando de canturrear líricamente a adquirir la correcta inflexión entre melódica, rasposa y delicada de la magia, o cómo las correcciones pasan de ser constantes a puntuales.

No le importa nada…

Bastante tiene ella con ir agachándose en cada tronco hueco, en cada árbol muerto, en cada conjunto de rocas, en cada posible maldito y mugroso rincón donde puede esconderse una bestia recubierta de fango y maldad. Puede que nadie le haya preguntado, pero le parece obvio que los papeles están cambiados. Ella es la experta en magia, ella es quien debería estar canturreando ese ritual y Emma quien debería estar ahí, de cuclillas, ensuciándose y moviendo musgo, troncos y piedras.

Su mano pasea sobre cada lugar y hueco con monotonía, sin demasiada emoción… Al menos hasta que advierte una tersura atípica para el interior de un tronco seco y maloliente de pino. Saca su mano extrañada, agachándose hasta la altura de ese ennegrecido tocón e intenta distinguir algo. Entrecierra los ojos. Es como si su interior lo recubriera una membrana. ¿Es posible que…?

"¡Gina!" exclama sobre su hombro. No obtiene respuesta, pero al girarse, los ojos de la morena, a unos diez metros, están puestos sobre ella, esperando "¡Creo que tengo algo!"

Se pone en pie con prisas, caminando hacia ella. "¿El qué?"

"Toca aquí" pide sosteniendo su mano y conduciéndola hasta el interior del tronco de pino. Gina abre los ojos sorprendida en cuanto entra en contacto con ese hueco y Regina sonríe esperanzada. "Es posible que, si yo acabé cubierta de fango cuando esa cosa explotó, allí donde se escondiese, quedase también una capa de..."

"Fango" termina Gina acariciando ese escondite. "Y que, al secarse, se conservara..."

La sonrisa de Regina se ensancha. "Delatadoramente liso..."

"Lo tenemos"

* * *

Emma respira profundamente y desentumece los dedos. _Venga, es fácil..._ eleva la mano derecha, traza un semicírculo y la izquierda le acompaña un segundo después con un giro similar. Las dos se acompasan y mueven una segunda vez, imitando la silueta de un tres imaginario. Al terminar la derecha se desplaza a la izquierda y...

"No... error" musita Emm, con el libro en la mano, pero sin apartar los ojos de ella.

"Me he saltado un paso, ¿cierto?"

"Dos, pero quién los cuenta… A ver, desde el principio, mano derecha hasta arriba, izquierda igual, pero más lenta..."

Emma va ejecutando los pasos según los recita la voz de Emm y cierra los ojos para poder visualizarlos mejor hasta memorizarlos. Tratando de encadenarlos en su mente, de ir poco a poco, de memorizarlos…

"¡Hemos encontrado algo…! ¿Que hacéis?"

 _Lo que falta_ …, masculla para sí Emma, abriendo un ojo despacio, rogando porque esa voz pertenezca a Gina. Pero no tiene tanta suerte. Las dos mujeres, casi idénticas, están junto a ellas, pero es Regina la que sonríe burlona después de haber hablado.

"Ella dice que magia" protesta señalando a Emm con toda la dignidad que logra reunir. "Yo que aprender la Macarena…"

"Emma" la reprende su otro yo medio riéndose, antes de dirigirse hacia las dos alcaldesas. "¿Qué habéis encontrado?"

"Su escondrijo, casi seguro. Está a sólo dos metros de aquí" responde Regina sacudiéndose el barro y los restos de bosque de las manos.

Emm se gira hacia Gina, inquiriendo con la mirada. "¿Seguras?"

"Totalmente… Bueno, o al 99%"

"Me vale" responde con media sonrisa. "¿Dais paso a la siguiente fase?"

"Creo que sí"

Regina alterna su mirada entre una y otra. "¿Siguiente fase?"

Gina cruza sus manos frente a su cuerpo. "Vas a practicar para neutralizar a la bestia"

"¿Neutralizar? Pensé que todo esto..." Emma baila los brazos señalando a su alrededor y a cada una de las presentes. "…Era para matarla"

"Exactamente... pero mientras tú realizas el ritual, alguien ha de ganar tiempo" resume Gina, pero Emma sigue frunciendo el ceño, confusa, y la sonrisa de la alcaldesa se amplía irremediablemente antes de añadir. "Conteniendo a la bestia, para evitar que huya o que vaya a por tu yugular"

"¿Y para eso hemos de practicar?" cuestiona Regina, cruzada de brazos, antes de elevar su mano. "La congelo..." murmura con un chasquido de dedos y el cuerpo de Emma se tensa con un movimiento antinatural. "Y ya" sonríe encantada.

"¡EH!" grita Emma sin poder abrir los labios, representando la viva imagen de una estatua escalofriantemente realista.

"Regina…" masculla Gina, agotada, deshaciendo la que, en parte, es su propia magia.

Se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa traviesa. "Era una demostración..."

"Esa bestia no se parece a nada con lo que nos hayamos enfrentado y mucho menos a una salvadora..." gruñe. "Ella misma congela a sus víctimas si llega a tocarlas, así que ese tipo de magia le hace cosquillitas"

"¿En serio?" Emma frunce el ceño. "¿Esa cosa puede reír?"

"Swan, me lo pones tan fácil" refunfuña Regina, pero Gina termina por ceder y reírse para sí.

"No… En realidad era una forma de hablar" se excusa Emm. "Lo único que parece herirle es el fuego. No de gravedad... pero es algo con lo que trabajar"

"¿Y pretendéis que me convierta en un lanzallamas mientras ella intenta realizar ese hechizo?"

Gina asiente fervientemente. "Precisamente"

"En nuestro tiempo, a pesar de sus dimensiones, es bastante rápida. Hemos de imaginar que en vuestra realidad, con un tamaño mucho más reducido, será aún más veloz"

"Y yo he de achicharrarla para que no se aleje del claro mientras ella... ¿hace magia?" insiste Regina. "Debisteis traer a Rumpelstiltskin"

"Ten cuidado a ver si no hago bien el hechizo y dejo que esa cosa se tire a por ti"

"No te atreverás…" murmura Regina fingiendo angustia, rematándolo con una sonrisa burlona. "Porque eres una panfil-heroína y no está en vuestros genes"

"Todo se puede aprender... porque tú no nacerías así, ¿no?"

"Basta ya" les detiene Gina, cansada de ese intercambio.

"Cada una a su esquina del cuadrilátero si sois tan amables..." pide Emm igual de saturada poniendo sobre el pecho de Emma el libro de hechizos, buscando captar su atención.

"Vamos" requiere Gina a su vez tirando del brazo de Regina no mucho más contenta con ella. No se da por satisfecha hasta que no las separan al menos cinco metros de las dos salvadoras y sólo entonces la suelta para enfrentarla. Estira su mano, convocando su magia y Regina ve como una pequeña bola de energía negra y pastosa sobrevuela la palma de Gina. A pesar de parecer una bola de petróleo y barro mezclado a partes iguales, Regina juraría que puede apreciar su cuerpo e incluso una tentativa de rostro en un extremo, donde se perfilan dos ojos casi desdibujados.

"Esto será la bestia" aclara Gina aun siendo innecesario "Iremos poco a poco aumentando la dificultad" explica permitiendo que la bestia, que ocupa menos de veinte centímetros comience a sobrevolarlas en lo que parece un revoloteo errático sobre sus cabezas.

Regina no necesita el pie. Un segundo después su primera bola de fuego corta su ruta de huida y la obliga a desviarse. Una y otra vez. Sin dificultad alguna.

"No soy Emma, no necesito que me enseñes a gatear. Podemos pasar a lo difícil" espeta con arrogancia colocando un par de bolas buenas que obligan a la bestia a replegarse sin poder escapar.

"Perfecto" celebra Gina sin ningún tipo de emoción y con un chasquido de dedos la bestia muta. Comienza a desplazarse si tregua, cortando el aire más que volando, y amenazando con huir a toda velocidad.

Las esferas de Regina son cada vez más torpes, menos acertadas. Le cuesta un mundo seguir su ritmo, maniobra a trompicones y cuando al fin logra encadenar un par de buenos golpes, aunque sin saber casi cómo, la bestia se ve atrapada y cambia de táctica. Se frena sólo para tirarse en picado contra ella.

Zigzaguea para escapar de un par de llamaradas, antes de estrellarse contra el pecho de Regina, llevándosela por delante. La alcaldesa recibe el golpe encogiéndose, pero al instante su cuerpo entero se paraliza y cae al suelo, víctima de la inercia. No puede mover ni un músculo.

Y lo peor de todo no es ver cómo esa cosa negra voladora se escapa sobre su rostro, alejándose rápidamente. Ni sentir la humedad y el barro del bosque contra su espalda, manchando su ropa y, probablemente, su pelo.

No. Lo peor es ese ruido irritante y odioso.

Las carcajadas de Emma, a lo lejos. Disfrutando como una niña. _Maldita Swan…_

La cabeza de Gina aparece sobre la suya, mirándola desde las alturas. "Mejor bajamos el ritmo, ¿no?" pregunta con retintín tendiendo su mano hacia ella al mismo tiempo que deshace el hechizo paralizante. Regina se agarra a su mano con malhumor y con una sonrisa tiesa y fingida, se pone en pie.

"Sí, mejor sí"

"Empecemos de nuevo..." propone devolviendo la atención a su creación. La bestia ficticia regresa y las orbita hasta que Gina vuelve a hacerla volar errática. "Su primer instinto suele ser huir pero si se ve atrapada puede cambiar su objetivo en cualquier momento y atacar… Tienes que estar atenta a las señales y…"

Regina escucha con atención y deja que sus palabras la calen. Con cada una de ellas se va concentrando más en las indicaciones hasta el punto de no abrir la boca para nada, sólo atacar, defenderse y, en las contadas ocasiones en las que la bestia logra superarla, agacharse y esquivar. Pero apenas pestañea, no hay titubeo alguno en sus movimientos y sigue las órdenes al pie de la letra. Aunque a Emma le cueste admitirlo, verla entrenar es fascinante. La magia y ella son una y la bestia cada vez tiene menos opciones. Los tiros de Regina son elegantes, limpios, certeros y parece capaz de predecir lo que la bestia hará antes incluso de que ella lo decida.

"Es impresionante, ¿verdad?"

La voz de Emm resuena contra el oído de la salvadora. No es consciente de en qué momento ha dejado de repetir el ritual para seguir con atención la preparación de Regina, pero su doble está ahí, a su verá, sobre su hombro. Y se está burlando de ella.

Se encoge de hombros, con indiferencia. "Supongo" Pero Emm se ríe aún más, y termina por ceder. "Sí, si lo es" resopla vencida. "¿Yo haré cosas así?" cuestiona sin apartar la vista de las esferas luminosas que están torturando a la falsa bestia.

"Nuestro elemento no es el fuego exactamente, pero algo así, sí..." Emm ladea el rostro, observando cada ataque fascinada. "Y ya tendrás tiempo de agradecérselo a Regina"

Abre los ojos y gruñe: "No..."

"Siiii..." la imita divertida. "Venga, concéntrate, repite una vez más, todo junto"

* * *

El fuego crepita sobre su mano derecha antes de sobrevolar el claro, iluminar todo a su paso y golpear contra la bestia a pesar de su desesperado planeo a ras del suelo. La llama colisiona sin piedad, la criatura se retuerce y bajo la luz anaranjada su piel parece incluso gris. Un gris mortecino y apagado, acorde con el ápice de vida que parece conservar. Trata una vez más de alzar el vuelo, pero un segundo fogonazo la golpea reteniéndola contra el suelo, igual que un martillazo de fuego.

Los dedos de Gina giran en el aire y al momento no queda nada bajo la magia de Regina. Ni rastro de la falsa bestia. La alcaldesa se gira hacia su instructora y se encuentra con una sonrisa entusiasmada. "Perfecto"

"Puedo hacerlo otra vez" No importa que su voz suene por debajo de su respiración o que su espalda, siempre recta, regia, tensa, se esté rindiendo ante el peso del cansancio y las horas de esfuerzo. Ella se recompone, convencida y creando una nueva bola de fuego, tan poderosa como todas las anteriores

"Estoy segura de ello. Pero no se trata de que mañana no te puedas levantar"

"Queda mucho para llegar a ese extremo"

"Puede, pero por hoy es más que suficiente. Las dos os lo habéis ganado…" deja caer con un cabeceo hacia Emma. La salvadora se frota los hombros, entumecidos, cargados hasta doler, pero parece dispuesta a repetir desde el principio todo el ritual.

Destruye la bola de fuego y resopla hacia Emma, sarcástica. "Unas más que otras…"

"¿No te agota?"

"¿El qué?" pregunta dudosa mirando a su alter ego.

"Invertir tanto tiempo en pelear"

"No" Es tajante, casi borde. Pero no le sostiene la mirada. _Es que… ¿qué me queda si no? ¿Aguantarla? ¿Convivir con ella? Esto es todo lo que tengo._

"Tú misma…" resopla igual que la propia Regina instantes antes, pero en su lugar todo su hastío va dirigido a esa versión anterior de sí misma. La deja con la palabra en la boca y una sensación desagradable en la garganta, ignorándola sólo para girarse hacia las dos salvadoras: "¡Emm, se está haciendo de noche!"

La sheriff levanta el pulgar hacia ellas y golpea el hombro de Emma con cuidado. "Creo que esa es nuestra señal para terminar por hoy"

"Yu hu hu…" intenta celebrarlo levantando los brazos, pero es imposible y termina por rendirse con un quejido de dolor. Ambas Reginas llegan hasta ella, pero sólo una de las dos sonríe comprensiva.

"¿Cómo ha ido?"

"Muy bien... estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma" Emm rodea a su pupila por los hombros.

"Yu hu hu…" vuelve a gemir con lentitud y sin levantar casi las manos, pero sonriendo en agradecimiento.

Gina asiente, satisfecha. "En ese caso, te estará esperando un sabroso sándwich de queso en la posada de la abuelita"

A su vera, un rostro tan similar y a la vez distinto se contrae en un gesto de asco. "Ugh…"

"Para ti ensalada y lubina. No sufras" matiza sin ganas, y Emm termina por tomar la palabra ante el silencio incómodo que sigue a esa frase.

"Volvamos al coche antes de que no veamos por dónde pisamos…"

Pero el silencio continúa incluso al arrancar. O al dejar atrás el bosque. O al entrar en la ciudad. Y cuando recorren el centro, Emma ya está aburrida de mirar por la ventanilla en completo silencio. O quizás es que se ha olvidado del incómodo momento de minutos atrás. O que simplemente le pueden las ganas de hablar.

La cuestión es que abre la boca con esa tranquilidad que roza la inocencia. "¿Cuál es el plan para mañana?"

Emm agradece su intervención cruzando su mirada con ella a través del retrovisor: "Desayunaremos con vosotras en la cafetería, nos acompañará el resto y nos pondrán al día. Y después nosotras cuatro..."

"Seguiremos con el entrenamiento…" interrumpe Emma sintiendo como sus brazos se mueren un poquito más sólo de pensarlo. "Uuuuffff"

"Sí, pero con una ligera modificación"

"Esta vez será un entrenamiento combinado…" añade Gina mirándola durante un breve segundo también a través del espejo. "Una especie de ensayo general"

La salvadora eleva las cejas. "¿Las dos juntas?"

"Exacto. Tú intentarás convocar la magia y hacer que el hechizo se active. Regina mientras te cubrirá las espaldas" resume cogiendo una calle a la derecha. "Si esto sale bien, estaréis preparadas para regresar"

"Oh…" es todo cuanto dice Emma. _Regresar_. Eso significa volver para poner en práctica lo que han entrenado. No ha olvidado en ningún momento el propósito de este desplazamiento temporal, pero después de una tarde entera de recitar y aprender los movimientos, la batalla parecía tan lejana. Pero no, el tiempo corre en su contra, la lucha es ya. Y de repente todo entrenamiento le parece poco, tan tan poco…

"Hemos llegado"

La voz de Gina detiene su ensoñación y la devuelve a la realidad. Presiente los ojos miel clavados en ella, desde el retrovisor. Puede jurar que le sonríen sin ni siquiera mover sus labios, que intentan animarla aunque no use una sola palabra.

Mira a su alrededor, sin ser consciente de cuándo se han detenido pero reconociendo la entrada de su alojamiento. "¿No cenáis con nosotras?"

Emm se gira sobre el asiento del copiloto, dirigiéndose hacia ambas mujeres, aunque Regina no haya abierto la boca. "No, aún tenemos asuntos que resolver, tendréis que cenar solas" resuelve con una inocente tranquilidad que se viene abajo cuando Emma y Regina se miran entre ellas, poco convencidas con la idea. "O cada una en su dormitorio, no es necesario que confraternicéis…" resuella, cansada de tener que especificar.

"Mejor" zanja Regina, mientras Emma vira los ojos. Esa, y no otra, tenía que ser su primera y última aportación.

"Buenas noches" musita Gina con tono neutro, antes de que ambas mujeres abran las puertas del vehículo.

"Descansad, nos vemos a las ocho"

* * *

La alarma suena dos veces y en la tercera su ronroneo metálico se queda a medias cuando Emma estira la mano hasta él y lo apaga con sumo cuidado. Son las dos de la madrugada y no pretende despertar a nadie. Sale de la cama, donde se acostó tres horas antes vestida de pies a cabeza. Solo tiene que calzarse las botas y salir despacio de su cuarto, intentando esquivar las maderas más viejas y las más sueltas.

Ni un solo ruido de pisadas.

Ni cuando sale de su cuarto ni cuando baja las escaleras, directa a la puerta trasera de la pensión. No enciende ni una sola luz, se vale de la pantalla del móvil y de pasitos cortos y precisos para evitar muebles y otros obstáculos.

Abre la puerta lentamente, logra que no suenen las bisagras ni el pomo al girar y sale hacia la noche de Storybrooke, respirando el aire nocturno con una sensación de alivio.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?"

"¡Coño!" grita despavorida agarrándose el pecho.

Desde las escaleras de madera que dan a la acera, Emm la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisita suspicaz. "Buenas noches a ti también"

Boquea un par de veces intentando sonar indignada por ese repentino susto. "Necesitaba salir a tomar un poco el aire" Pero queda en una intentona cuando toda ella rezuma culpabilidad.

"¿A las 2 de la mañana? ¿Vestida de pies a cabeza? ¿Saliendo a hurtadillas?" inquiere.

Emma mira sobre su hombro, siguiendo el rastro de humo que asciende desde la mano de Emm. "¿Estás fumando?"

"No me cambies de tema…"

"¡Hacía años que no fumábamos!"

"Y no fumo" espeta gesticulando con las manos, dejando que su cigarrillo se mueva por el aire, atrapado entre sus dedos. Emma sigue con la vista la prueba número uno y la otra salvadora se encoge de hombros. "Bueno, quizás sí. Pero no lo hago prácticamente nunca… sólo cuando las cosas se ponen muy negras por aquí, como con la bestia. O cuando tengo que esperar a mi otro yo prófugo"

"No soy una prófuga…"

"¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces… a dónde ibas?"

"A dar una vuelta…" deja caer muy lentamente.

"¿Emma…?"

"Sólo quería conocer un poco mejor esto…"

"¿Storybrooke… o MI Storybrooke?" recalca matizando con énfasis el posesivo. Ante sus ojos, Emma baja los suyos, culpable, y ella se pone en pie, tirando la colilla y pisándola sin prisas. "Sé que la curiosidad nos supera, pero no puedes hacerlo, ya lo sabes"

"Es muy fácil decirlo…" _Pero no hacerlo cuando todas las alarmas se activan a cada segundo, cuando mi instinto está tan inquieto que prácticamente es como si arañase mis entrañas exigiéndome averiguar qué ocurre._

"Emma, todo está bien en el futuro. Eso es cuanto debes saber" murmura agarrando sus hombros, intentando transmitirle toda la confianza de la que es capaz. Emma sonríe de medio lado y su alter ego se corrige: "Bueno, todo menos la bestia, claro… Pero lo demás… Emma, nos encanta nuestra vida aquí. Y cualquier cosa que hagas o descubras podría fastidiar eso"

"Dime sólo algo, dime qué es lo que no termina de encajar…"

"No puedo" zanja girando sus hombros y conduciéndola con un ligero empujón hacia la entrada de la pensión. "Pero no te angusties… si todo va bien, en siete años lo entenderás" deja caer con unas palabras que pretenden ser ánimos, pero suenan intencionadamente burlonas.

"La paciencia…"

"…nunca ha sido tampoco nuestro fuerte, lo sé" termina por ella, metiéndola dentro y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. "Pero vas a confiar en mí, vas a ser una buena chica y vas a irte a dormir, ¿vale?"

"¿Tengo otra opción?"

"No en realidad… Y en este presente cuento con magia así que no me hagas ponerte un localizador mágico"

"¿Eso puede hacerse?"

"Por ahora no lo sabrás…"

"Gracias, eso me es de mucha ayuda" gruñe cruzándose de brazos.

"Venga, arriba" sonríe esperando hasta que su otro yo desaparece por las escaleras. Aún con la puerta cerrada Emm puede escucharla blasfemar y gruñir, y de hecho Emma continúa haciéndolo por el pasillo, ya sin poderle importar menos que nadie se despierte.

Pero al farfullar y murmurar, no escucha el sonido de una de las puertas de su pasillo, abriéndose lentamente.

"¿Qué demonios hace?"

"¡Joder!" chilla saltando a unos centímetros de sostener el pomo de su puerta. "¿Queréis matarme o qué os pasa a todos?" pregunta girando sobre sus propios talones y buscando a la dueña de esa voz. Regina, en pijama de seda azul oscuro, la observa desde su cuarto, con los brazos cruzados y la ceja alzada. "¿Qué?"

"Que qué demonios hace" repite pero vocalizando con exageración, con una lentitud provocadora.

"Ya, ya… te he oído la primera vez"

"¿Y…?"

"Nada, sólo quería tomar el aire"

La punta del pie de Regina golpea rítmicamente el suelo. "Ya…"

"¿Qué?"

"Haga el favor de pasar…" pide en una orden implícita, haciéndose a un lado en su propia puerta.

"¿Perdón?"

"Ya me ha oído, Swan" gruñe dándole la espalda y entrando en su cuarto, sabiendo que en menos de tres segundos la Salvadora la seguirá. Cuando escucha los pasos por el pasillo se acerca al cochambroso aparador de la habitación y se sirve un vaso de sidra. Otro agradable detalle de su alter ego. "¿Sidra?" pregunta sobre su hombro elevando un segundo vaso vacío.

"Vale…" musita dudosa. No por el alcohol. Recuerda el sabor de esa sidra y un vaso de ese licor ámbar suena tentadoramente bien. Lo que no tiene tan claro es si aceptar una copa de esa alcaldesa que suele odiarla 23 de las 24 horas que tiene el día.

"Déjeme adivinar" susurra tendiéndole el vaso y recuperando su propia copa. "Ha tratado de salir a fisgonear y su otro yo la ha detenido"

"Eso no es…" La ceja morena y perfilada se alza con soberbia y Regina saca su mejor sonrisa de superioridad. "Vale, sí, ¿nos has visto o qué?"

"No, pero usted es demasiado previsible…" bosteza con burla. "Y más aún para su propio yo, ¿no lo había imaginado?"

"Oh…"

"Exacto. Emm no debe hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginar que pasará por su mente, Swan, sólo pensar en qué habría hecho ella misma hace siete años"

"Es cierto…" refunfuña, dando vueltas a la idea. _¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a ella?_ "¿Cuánto has pensado sobre ello?"

"Poco…" Mece su copa dejando que el olor de la sidra ascienda sutilmente. Los ojos de Emma siguen sobre ella y suspira dándose por vencida "Bueno, yo también quería salir a tomar el aire…" confiesa haciendo comillas en el aire con una mano "E imagino que mi propia yo estará esperando cualquier movimiento que se me ocurra así que…" zanja encogiéndose de hombros y dando un trago largo a su copa.

"¿Por qué querías salir a… tomar el aire?"

"Supongo que por lo mismo que usted"

"He preguntado primero" insiste llenando su boca con el dulce y especiado sabor de la sidra, negándose completamente a hablar la primera.

"No lo sé… realmente no lo sé" farfulla mirando a cualquier parte antes de tomar asiento sobre la colcha de su cama. "Y por eso necesito… pretendo averiguar qué es lo que no me encaja. Nada parece diferente, la ciudad es la misma, todos nuestros conocidos están igual pero…"

"Pero nos esconden algo, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto. Y necesito saber qué es. Si va a volver a ocurrir algo malo yo… yo prefiero estar preparada esta vez"

"Te entiendo…" suspira tomando asiento en la única butaca de la habitación. Sus codos sobre sus rodillas, su copa entre las manos. "No es sólo los años que han transcurrido sino el recelo con el que llevan todo… Nos han alejado de nuestros propios hogares y nos han recluido aquí"

"Y yo le caigo mal a mi propio yo"

"Esa es la única parte que entiendo…"

Regina tuerce el morro con una sonrisa gélida. "Siempre tan graciosa… Sea como sea parece que nos quedaremos igual que como llegamos… sin nada"

"¿Crees que si intentas escapar estará también esperándote fuera?"

"¿Gina? No, por supuesto que no. No necesita moverse de donde esté. Seguramente haya encantado todos los lugares que puedan resultarme de interés. La cripta, la mansión, mi despacho… Bueno, eso es lo que habría hecho yo"

"Y si te acercas por ahí…"

"Un hechizo detecta mi presencia y hace saltar las alarmas" describe gesticulando con las manos. "Y sinceramente, no me resulta muy atractiva la idea de cabrear a ese alter ego mío que tan poco cariño parece tenerme"

"Nos llevan varios años de ventaja, ¿verdad?"

"Eso me temo…"

"Pero… ¿Y si lográramos ser aún más imprevisibles de lo que ellas puedan calcular?"

"Le escucho"

"Conocen todas nuestras estrategias, nuestras ideas más básicas… ¿pero qué es lo que jamás esperarían que hiciésemos…?"

"Trabajar juntas"

"Justamente"

"Emm vigilará todos los lugares que puedan interesarte, e incluso esperará que te escapes de este cochambroso lugar por alguna de sus entradas…"

"Y Gina habrá activado su magia para detectarte a ti…"

"Pero si en lugar de salir a pie yo te hago aparecer a ti en la mansión…"

"Emm no me verá y la magia de Gina no responderá a mi presencia" Sonríe de oreja a oreja y tiende su vaso hacia Regina, que golpea suavemente, brindando. "Lo tenemos"

* * *

Emma abre los ojos y podría jurar que su cuerpo entero lloriquea. Ha dormido tres horas más, son sólo las seis de la mañana y su cabeza no entiende esta nueva manía de echarse siestas en lugar de dormir toda la noche del tirón. Pero a pesar del cansancio, del abotargamiento de cada una de sus extremidades y de lo calentito que se está en la cama, la salvadora es fuerte y se levanta.

Primero, porque necesita averiguar qué está ocurriendo.

Segundo, porque ha quedado en diez minutos con Regina y es consciente de lo peligroso que es hacerla esperar.

A las seis y diez cierra la puerta de su habitación y la figura de Regina se dibuja en la oscuridad del pasillo, apoyada contra su puerta.

"Llega tarde…"

"¡Venga ya! ¿No lo dirás en serio…?" Pero su rostro permanece impasible. "¿Cuánto?" pregunta desesperada mirando su reloj "¿Treinta segundos…?"

"Tarde" recalca pasando de ella y avanzando por el pasillo. "¿Viene o qué señorita Swan?"

"Señorita Swan, señorita Swan…" gruñe por lo bajo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y persiguiéndola. La alcanza con un par de zancadas y la alcaldesa la mira por encima del hombro.

"Tenga" murmura tendiéndole una pulsera de cuero que Emma no ha visto nunca antes. "Póngasela"

"¿Qué es?" pregunta agarrándola con dos dedos y mirándola por todos sus ángulos. A pesar de lo raro que es recibir ese detalle, admite que es bonita. El cuero está trenzado y uno de sus hilos tiene un suave color rojo, similar al de la cazadora de cuero de Emma.

"Una pulsera" concreta hablando muy lento, para remarcar la obviedad. Emma aprieta los labios y reúne fuerzas para no contestar. "Una que, por cierto, querré de vuelta. Y su forma de comunicármelo cuando esté lista para que la haga regresar"

"¿Qué? ¿Es un transmisor?" Le da vueltas entre los dedos, buscando cables o cualquier tipo de objeto, pero no hay más que cuero rojo y marrón.

"No, no es un teléfono mágico, Swan… y póngasela antes de que su mente se despiste con otra cosa y la pierda" Emma va a protestar y Regina la interrumpe, divirtiéndose con su propia burla. "La he encantado. Únicamente debe acariciarla con el pulgar y yo escucharé todo lo que diga hacia ella, ¿lo ha entendido?"

"No es que fuera muy complicado tampoco…"

"Con usted nunca se sabe"

"Regina…" resopla agotada, pero se rinde antes de empezar. "¿Puedes al menos abrochármela? ¿O no poder hacerlo mientras andamos y con una sola mano también me convierte en una inútil…? No contestes"

La alcaldesa sonríe, pero cierra la boca por una vez y sostiene la muñeca de Emma. Vuelve a sujetar su pulsera y la coloca con cuidado en torno al suave brazo de Emma. "La quiero de vuelta, recuerde"

"Que sí…" gruñe poniendo los ojos en blanco hasta que escucha un suave click y advierte el peso de la pulsera en su muñeca. "¿Y yo podré escucharte a ti también de vuelta?"

"¡Que no es un teléfono, Swan!"

* * *

Según el horario milimétrico de Regina, su alter ego debería haber salido a correr a las seis y media. Pero ahí no ha salido nadie y a Emma se le empiezan a congelar las piernas. La alcaldesa estaba convencida: ella siempre salía a correr, no importaba si llovía o hacía sol. Y más en momentos de tensión como el que estaban viviendo.

No quiere ponerla en duda. Jamás se atrevería. ¡Pero ahí no se ha escuchado un solo ruido!

Son casi las siete de la mañana, se acercan peligrosamente a la hora de la reunión y no ha averiguado nada. Cinco minutos más. Se da cinco minutos más y sino se acercará a recorrer la casa a ver si hay señales de que, quizás, Gina se haya ido a correr antes que nunca.

Pero los cinco minutos no llegan a transcurrir cuando Emma ya está pasando a hurtadillas bajo todos los ventanales de la casa que tienen las cortinas abiertas y corriendo hacia la cocina. Otra de las indicaciones de Regina aseguraba que esa puerta, casi siempre, se mantenía abierta sin llave. Cruza los dedos confiando en que esta vez sea verdad. Pero antes de poder agarrar el pomo, su cara se contrae de angustia y su cuerpo se congela de terror. Pestañea y mira una vez más por la ventana que da a la cocina y querría frotarse los ojos. O arrancárselos. No, no, no… NO.

Camina de espaldas, alejándose asustada de la puerta y su pulgar comienza a frotar con fuerza la pulsera, olvidándose incluso de que Regina la quiere de vuelta y de que igual no debería desgastarla hasta hacer fuego con ella. Pero no le importa lo más mínimo. Frota y se la acerca a la boca, histérica.

"Regina, no me hagas desparecer. Ven tú, aquí, ¡AHORA MISMO!"

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Sí, se que dije que los Oneshot no tendrían segundas partes XD (Aunque para alguno que otro me lo estoy pensando...) Pero más que segunda parte, he decidido dividir este relato en dos capítulos porque la idea tomó vida propia y se extendió bastante más de lo que había pretendido. Así que... tendremos que esperar para el resto de la historia! Pero me muero de ganas por saber vuestras opiniones, ¡contadme todo lo que se os pase por la cabeza! Nos leemos y esperemos que Emma y su ataque de pánico no tengan que esperar mucho y que la segunda parte no tarde en llegar... :P_**


	12. Antes o después (II)

**Hemos inventado el TwoShot! XDDDDD Nunca imaginé que, al tener que dividir un oneshot tan largo en dos partes, desencadenaríamos todo esto!**

 **Lo primero de todo... Gracias chicas por estas 48 horas, de verdad, mil gracias! Me habéis emocionado, me habéis hecho increíblemente feliz y, por favooooor, qué risas me habéis arrancado, en serio, ha sido graciosísimo! :P Hemos recibido súplicas, amenazas de huelgas swen, advertencias de moderadoras principales para que fuera actualizado inmediatamente, gifs desesperados... Genial! XD**

 **Dicho esto, a ver... Os Amo-odio! Sois conscientes de que, en menos de dos días, habéis arrasado? Por redes, por reviews, por anónimos en el buzón de mi casa (es broma), lo habéis petado! En este breve lapso de tiempo os habéis volcado en transmitirme vuestra frustración, vuestras opiniones, vuestras teorías y deducciones, vuestras emociones sobre el relato y ahora más que nunca sé que estáis ahí, que leéis, que disfrutáis y me hacéis disfrutar a mí al veros aparecer y de qué forma! Pero sois tan tan tan malvados que reaccionáis cuando os dejo en el limbo con esta segunda parte... Eso sí que es una crueldad y no mi _Continuará_! :P**

 **Así que chicas, por favor, por estos dos días tan increíbles y por el impulso que de verdad me habéis dado con tanto apoyo, no volváis a las sombras para próx fics. Y no sólo míos, sino de todos los autores que os gustan! No sabéis lo felices que podéis hacernos con sólo un poco de cariño (o con muchísimo, como estos días!) y creernos, estamos ahí, con un millón de ganas de leeros, las mismas que vosotros de leernos a nosotras! ^^**

 **Nherasjuegos y Annas Wolf bienvenidas a fanfiction y gracias por estrenaros en este fic! ^^ Y sí, hay bastantes teorías acertadas :P Tanto en los reviews como en los 140 comentarios de Facebook XD Pero espero que os guste y que os siga sorprendiendo, decidme qué os parece! ^^**

 **Por cierto, al final del relato, la descripción de la prompt, para evitar spoilers :P Ahora sí, a leer y... ¿qué habrá visto Emma? Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

 **Antes o después (II)**

La salvadora sonríe con una paz que inunda su pecho e ilumina su rostro. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta, sólo para disfrutar unas milésimas más de esa imagen. De la forma en que la alcaldesa canturrea con los labios entreabiertos y baila casi imperceptiblemente al mover las tortitas de la sartén al plato. De ese batín violeta que cubre hasta casi las rodillas y que esconde debajo un camisón de tirantes a juego que Emm se conoce bien. De esa dulzura que desprende y de cómo sus hombros se tensan cuando al fin advierte su presencia, sólo para relajarse un segundo después.

Los ojos marrones vuelan sobre su propio hombro y le dedican una mirada de buenos días, sabiendo de antemano que la Salvadora estaría ahí, bajo la puerta de la cocina. Aunque no esté segura de cuánto tiempo lleva observándola.

"Ey…" sonríe Emm, embobada.

"Buenos días a ti también, forastera"

Emm camina hacia ella mientras Gina regresa a su tarea de completar una enorme torreta de tortitas. "¿Se te han pegado las sábanas?" pregunta adivinando que si ese camisón aún sigue en pie, es porque nadie en esa casa ha salido a correr.

"No, lo que se me ha pegado ha sido una salvadora" replica apartando la sartén del fuego y girándose para encararla. Pero a pesar de la respuesta sólo sonríe y se reclina esperando hasta que llega a su lado. "Te sentí marchar anoche… y sobre todo te sentí al volver casi a las tres, y no quise molestarte escapándome para ir a correr"

"No me hubiera enterado…" musita sin convicción.

"¿Que no?" pregunta elevando una ceja. "Te tenía enroscada a mí…" murmura cogiendo sus manos, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y moviéndolos hasta que rodean su cintura y descansan sobre su espalda y el comienzo de su trasero. Su tono de voz baja hasta el susurro ahora que están cara a cara, con la distancia mínima para poder llamarlo distancia. "…como un pulpo. Y mejor no hablemos de tus piernas" ronronea doblando su rodilla, dejando que el batín se abra y que su pierna se cuele entre las de la salvadora, que humedece sus labios sin pronunciar palabra. "Así que no pude levantarme" zanja encogiéndose de hombros y dando media vuelta, con intención de alejarse y dirigirse hacia las tortitas.

Pero las manos en su espalda se cierran con fuerza y detienen su movimiento y, antes de darse cuenta sí que tiene totalmente pegada a una salvadora. A su cuerpo, a sus manos, a su boca donde Emm deja un beso lento, profundo, cálido y tan minucioso que Regina termina colgándose de su cuello para asegurarse de que las piernas no le fallen. Acaricia su nuca, se lo devuelve con las mismas ganas y gime su nombre contra sus labios.

Emm se aleja lentamente, sin apartar las manos de su cuerpo y los ojos de Gina aletean lentamente volviendo en sí. "¿De que estábamos hablando?"

Una pregunta tan suave, tan adorable, que desata las carcajadas de Emm.

"Creo que de ti, de mí… de anoche" ronronea la salvadora acariciando su nariz con la suya.

"Oh, sí… uno de mis temas favoritos" susurra apoyando su frente en la de ella. "¿Qué tal con tu otro yo? ¿Dio mucha guerra…?"

"Menos de la esperada, en realidad… Fue bastante sencillo"

"Me alegro"

"Aunque quizás hubieras querido ir tú en mi lugar…" deja caer elevando una ceja.

"¿Perdón?" murmura riendo. "¿Estás celosa de tu propio yo?"

"Para nada, me encanta ver cómo se te cae la baba por esa dulce e inocente versión de mí… es adorable"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" protesta torciendo la boca intentando no sonreír.

"¿Ah, no…?" murmura muy despacio dejando un beso tras su oreja, seguido de un lento y delicado reguero por su cuello. "¿No quieres saltar a la yugular de Regina cada vez que se ríe de ella…?"

"Es que soy insoportable…" gime cerrando los ojos e inclinando su rostro para darle todo el espacio que necesite.

"¿Y no deseas comerte a Emma a besos cada vez que pone esa carita de confusión total…?" pregunta dejando caer un mordisco sobre la curva de su cuello.

"Hhhhmmm… sí, no, no sé…" tartamudea y enreda sus dedos entre los mechones rubios, invitándola a no detenerse. Las manos de Emm ya se han fugado, dejando atrás el batín, tanteando el camisón, rozando los rincones más sensibles de su piel y la respiración de Regina es tan renqueante como su propia voz. "Si pierdo algo de esto porque mi otro yo es imbécil viajaré yo a su pasado y acabaré con ella…" gime con los ojos cerrados y la garganta vibrando.

Emm eleva los ojos desde su tórax deteniendo un beso a medias. "Te das cuenta de que eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿no?"

"Me da igual…" se queja empujando la cabeza de Emm de nuevo contra su piel, invitándola con descaro a continuar su sendero de besos. La salvadora retoma su cometido pero trepa a mordiscos por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su boca y sujetar su barbilla con dos dedos. Deja un beso sobre sus labios y se separa buscando sus ojos.

"¿Aun tienes miedo…?" pregunta muy bajito clavándose en sus pupilas, intentando leerla más allá de las palabras que escoja.

"¿Acaso tú no?" le devuelve su propia pregunta, pero sostiene su mano y deja un beso en su palma antes de volver a apoyar la mejilla en ella. "Míranos…" musita señalando al aire. "No nos soportamos… esas dos viven en una línea floja entre el aguantarse la una a la otra y el matarse"

"Bueno, así es como éramos… dos niñas pequeñas en el patio del colegio, tirándonos de las trenzas"

"No recordaba que fuera tan… Desagradable"

"Es que no era así… al menos yo no lo viví de esa manera. Eras insoportable, quisquillosa, repelente, guerrera… Pero era parte de tu encanto. Me volvías loca. En todos los sentidos" resuelve con una sonrisa bañada en genuina sinceridad. "Igual que mi encanto era devolverte las burlas, pelearme contigo, no tener ni idea de nada o hacerte preguntas que tú señalabas de tontas o inoportunas" admite con humor. "Pero tú eres el ejemplo perfecto de que poco a poco esa reina del hielo se irá derritiendo ante mi arrolladora personalidad…" murmura acercándose más a ella. "Y yo la prueba de que si me peleaba contigo es porque aún no podía besarte… y eso, cariño, es mucha frustración contenida"

Regina no puede reprimir una carcajada, pero sus ojos siguen a ras del suelo.

La salvadora acaricia sus mejillas, pidiéndole sin palabras que la mire. "¿Qué?"

"Si algo cambia, si lo más mínimo se desvía…"

"Volverán hoy mismo a su tiempo, ya lo verás, y todo seguirá su curso"

"¿Me lo prometes? ¿Nada se estropeará?"

"Te lo prometo" murmura acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. "Y si no viajamos al pasado…"

"Y acabamos con ellas"

"Exacto" sonríe contra su boca.

"Y ahora… ¿cómo es exactamente esa carita de confusión total que me derrite, según tú?" ronronea colando su dedo en la línea de los pantalones de Emm y tirando hasta que ambas caderas chocan.

"Algo así…" murmura frunciendo las cejas cómicamente y torciendo la boca con tanta inocencia que Gina estalla en carcajadas antes de estallar contra ella. Tira de su pantalón y de su cuello reclinándola contra ella hasta que siente el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Su respiración jadeando contra la suya. Su hambre mezclándose con el de los ojos claros que la devoran con una mirada ansiosa.

"No entiendo como Regina puede resistirse" gime tirándose en picado contra su boca reclamando todo de ella con un beso que apenas las deja en pie. Embiste contra Emm con su cadera y la salvadora rodea su cintura. Emm borra cualquier separación, muerde su labio inferior, se gira con ella y camina a trompicones por la cocina. Un beso feroz que no se rompe ni cuando sienta a Gina sobre la isla de la encimera ni cuando la alcaldesa abre sus piernas para acabar con cualquier separación. Las manos de Gina atrapan las de la salvadora y las colocan sobre sus piernas, allí donde termina su camisón, sin sutilezas, y Emm clava sus uñas dejando unas suaves marcas rosas que obligan a Gina a separarse de su boca y arquear su espalda en favor de esas atenciones.

"Oh, sí…"

"Cariño, deberíamos detenernos…"

"Oh, no…" jadea Gina perdiéndose con sus manos en el interior de la camiseta de Emm y con su boca en hombro, mordiendo sin consideración. "No voy a poder acercarme a ti en todo el día… déjame disfrutar" gime con una lentitud que sólo persigue hacerla temblar.

Emm cierra los ojos, todo su cuerpo se tambalea y pierde el pie. "Henry podría…"

"Ese niño duerme como la perezosa de su madre… no va a despertarse tan pronto…"

"¿Y si lo hace…?" murmura con los ojos aún cerrados, los labios blancos de la presión, toda ella ardiendo. "Le prometí que si volvía a pillarnos en una situación comprometida le llevaría de acampada todo un fin de semana…"

"No va a abrir un solo ojo hasta dentro de dos horas y… bueno, en cualquier caso le vas a llevar tú, conmigo no cuentes" Los ojos miel son casi negros y su voz es un rugido que no acepta réplicas que no vayan en forma de besos, mordiscos, caricias, arañazos… "Así que no pienso parar" bromea con una autoridad que derrite y desarma a Emm, que queda en sus manos, convertida en un manojo de jadeos y hambre que le sobrepasa. Muerde la boca de Gina, agarra su nuca y sus piernas y tira de ellas hasta que rodean su cintura. Los tobillos de la alcaldesa se enredan a su espalda y el beso se recrudece, hasta que una neblina violeta, casi como vapor, las envuelve.

Rompen el beso de golpe, espantadas.

"Regina" grita Gina mirando a todas partes. Emm asiente histérica y mientras la alcaldesa baja de un salto de la isla, la salvadora hace desaparecer la niebla violeta con un giro de su mano solo para mirar en cualquier dirección.

Hasta que la ve.

A Regina.

Y no está sola.

"No es lo que parece…" traga Emm lívida mirando hacia la cristalera de la cocina que da al jardín. Fuera, Regina y Emma las miran congeladas, pero con la misma cara de horror. "Puedo explicarlo…"

"¡Te he visto subirla en volandas a la encimera… ¿Y no es lo que parece?!" chilla la salvadora y no importa que la puerta de la cocina esté cerrada y no haya una sola ventana abierta. Se la escucha perfectamente, casi por toda la casa.

"Vale… igual sí es lo que parece" tartamudea levantando las manos en son de paz. "Pero dejad que os lo expliquemos…"

"Empieza" Esta vez es Regina la que responde, enseñando los colmillos con cada sílaba, y esta vez no sólo Emm traga hondo.

* * *

"¡Emm, Gina!" La voz de Snow resuena por toda la casa. Entra sin llamar a la puerta, seguida de David, y enseguida escucha la respuesta.

"¡Pasad, estamos en el salón!" Esa es sin lugar a dudas Gina. Y un segundo después, parece que resuena un eco, mucho más furioso y vibrante, pero casi idéntico.

"¿Los Charming? ¡Lo que nos faltaba!" brama Regina.

Al llegar al salón, se encuentran con una estampa que no deja de ser surrealista aunque se la esperasen. Gina y Emm permanecen sentadas en el sillón más amplio y frente a ellas, como dos reflejos en un espejo, pero con vida propia, Regina y Emma, en pie, sin dejar de gesticular.

"¿Quién les ha avisado?" espeta la alcaldesa, sólo para que su otro yo levante el móvil, enseñándolo como prueba de su culpabilidad.

"Yo… Creí que nos vendría bien hablar todos juntos de esto"

"Sólo querías más aliados" gruñe Emma cruzándose de brazos.

"Sí, eso un poco también…"

"¡Pues no va a servir de nada!" exclama Regina. "¿Puede alguien explicarme, de una maldita vez, que demonios ha ocurrido aquí?"

"¿Qué saben?" murmura David tapándose la boca y hablando muy bajito, casi como si así no pudieran verle, ni oírle. Ni fulminarle con dos miradas asesinas.

"Demasiado…" gruñe Emm, frotándose los ojos con cansancio, poniéndose en pie, para pasear de un lado a otro.

"Nos han visto… dándonos los buenos días"

"¿Dándoos los buenos días?" Los brazos de Emma se mueven indignados por el aire igual que su voz. "¡Esos buenos días podrían despertar a un muerto!"

"Uy, prefiero no saber más detalles…" murmura Snow.

"¿Por qué no estáis escandalizados? ¿Por qué ni siquiera os importa…?" insiste mirando esta vez a sus padres "¡¿Es que acaso lo sabe todo el mundo?!"

David chasquea la lengua. "Si quedaba alguien por saberlo, supongo que el día que Emma se mudó aquí, terminó de enterarse…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Esta vez es Regina quien chilla atónita y confronta a Snow. "¡¿Pero cómo consentiste que sucediera?!"

"Tampoco es como si hubierais venido a pedirme permiso previamente…"

"¡Mama!" gruñe Emm.

"¿Qué?" profiere viéndose atrapada entre las cuatro mujeres y su discusión "¡Si ahora me parece algo maravilloso!"

"¿Ahora?" tuerce el morro Gina levantándose del sofá, mientras Emm se tapa la cara.

"Si, bueno, de primeras fue un poco... bueno, ¡ya me entendéis! ¡Pero siempre me gustó más que Hook!" exclama a su favor.

"¿Hook?" repite Emma, y la otra salvadora intenta saltar en mitad de la conversación, calmar los ánimos, que se callen ya:

"¿Queréis cerrar la boca de una vez?"

"¿Como el capitán Hook?" insiste Emma, ignorándose a sí misma.

"Como el capitán eyeliner…" masculla la alcaldesa del futuro.

"¡Gina!" le amonesta Emm poniendo un dedo sobre sus propios labios, suplicando por su silencio.

"¿Qué? No es culpa mía que sólo tengas buen gusto para las mujeres…" murmura cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Oh, sí, qué razón tienes Robi... quiero decir, Gina!"

Esta vez es Regina la que entrecierra los ojos, pasmada "¿Robin… Hood?"

"Hombre, Emm, de los muertos no…" murmura Gina.

"Creo recordar que a Hook lo intentaste matar tú un par de veces"

Sonríe encantada cuando el recuerdo acude a su mente. "Se lo merecía"

"¡Gina!"

"¿A quién hemos intentado matar?" protesta Regina confusa.

"¡Ya basta!" ordena David levantando sus brazos y su voz sólo para añadir suavemente. "No estamos solos" Su mano derecha señala sutilmente hacia la entrada del salón, donde Henry, en pijama, mira a todos con la boca abierta a medio bostezar.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué discutís?" pregunta medio adormilado saltando con su mirada de unos a otros. Hasta que repara en que hay cuatro progenitoras y no sólo dos. "Oh-oh… ellas no deberían estar aquí"

"Lo estamos solucionando cariño…" trata de sonreír Gina.

"A gritos" especifica él con gesto triste. "¿Por eso discutís? ¿Saben que somos…?" su frase queda a medio acabar y a Regina se le cierra la garganta:

"¿Sois qué?" inquiere mirando a la pareja.

"Una familia" termina Emm por su hijo.

Los ojos de Regina se abren de espanto: "¡¿Estáis casadas?!"

"¡No!" responden las dos al unísono, sus rostros cogiendo un pronunciado color rojo y sin ser capaces de mirarse entre ellas. Regina resopla al cielo al comprender que, casadas o no, ha debido tocar un tema que está sobre la mesa.

Gina se repone lo suficiente para carraspear y acercarse a su hijo con toda la delicadeza que posee. "Henry, por favor, espera en tu cuarto, no tardaremos, cariño, te lo prometo"

"Pero mamá…"

"Haz caso a tu madre, Henry" pide Emm con una sonrisa implorante y con su mano en la espalda de Gina, para apoyarla.

"Está bien…" gruñe, pateando en el suelo una piedra invisible. "Pero no discutáis, por favor" masculla subiendo las escaleras. "Esto ya lo habíamos dejado atrás…" Es lo último que se escucha antes de que resuene su puerta al cerrarse.

"Esto es fantástico…" murmura Gina. "Sencillamente fantástico" Toma asiento, dejándose caer con tanto desánimo que Emm sale tras ella casi al instante.

"Tranquila, Gina…" musita dejando un beso sobre su cabello e intentando controlar sus manos para que sus alter egos no arranquen con otro ataque de ira.

"Supongo que de ahí viene todo eso de Gina y Emm, claro…" bufa Regina dando media vuelta y mirando al techo.

"Sí, de ahí viene, ¿y qué?" espeta Gina enseñando los dientes. "¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡¿Cuál es el de las dos, de hecho?!" exclama aún sentada pero con tal fuerza que Emma y Regina se encogen como si fueran ellas las que estuvieran sentadas y midieran sólo un metro. "Os dijimos, no, me corrijo, ¡OS ORDENAMOS QUE OS ESTUVIERAIS QUIETAS! ¡Que no investigarais, que dejarais el futuro a un lado! ¡¿Y qué es lo que habéis hecho?!"

"Esto podría traer graves consecuencias…" susurra Snow, amparándose en el abrazo de David que parece tan preocupado como ella.

"Si lo que hemos hecho puede alterar y evitar esto, no será tan espantoso" gruñe Regina señalando a ambas mujeres en el sofá y Emma a su lado asiente casi imperceptiblemente pero conforme.

Gina hace amago de saltar de sofá, pero los brazos de Emm son más rápidos y la retienen acariciando sus hombros.

Emm niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un par de segundos. "No sabes de lo que hablas…"

"De todas las veces que hemos sido estúpidas, de todas las veces que hemos tirado nuestra vida por la borda, de todas esas ocasiones en las que nos hemos cargado nuestra propia felicidad… esta es la peor de todas" La voz de Gina se ha convertido en un mísero hilo sin fuerza, pero eso no impide que cada palabra sea una cuchillada, o que sus ojos taladren a Regina con una furia que duele casi físicamente.

Su alter ego se cruza de brazos y eleva la barbilla, arrogante. "Lo dudo mucho" Pero, bien sea por el silencio sepulcral de la sala, o por la mirada de Gina, su voz tiembla.

"Esto es inútil…." jadea David desesperado. "¿Por qué no les borráis la memoria? Podéis fabricar una de esas pociones, ¿no?"

"¿Y empezar de cero? No podemos permitírnoslo" suspira Emm. "Tardaríamos al menos un día en mezclarla y además olvidarían el entrenamiento de ayer. El tiempo se nos echa encima, no podemos perder tres días más, y eso como mínimo"

"¿Y devolverlas a su tiempo y traer a unas versiones unos segundos anteriores?" propone Snow con media sonrisa. "Y atarlas a la cama para que no investiguen esta vez, claro"

"¡Eh!" protesta Emma cruzándose de brazos. Pero antes de que Snow pueda regañarla oportunamente, Emm niega con la cabeza.

"La línea temporal es demasiado débil. Traerlas una vez ha sido un riesgo enorme, pero forzar un segundo salto abriendo dos grietas más y en tiempos tan próximos… puede provocar un desastre"

"¿Entonces que nos queda?" musita Snow apagada.

"Nos queda esto…" gruñe Emm sin humor señalando a sus dos alter egos con una mano.

"Esto no es justo… ¡vosotras sois las que habéis llevado todo hasta este punto, sois las que habéis cometido esta aberración, nos habéis mentido y encima os enfadáis con nosotras!" protesta Emma fuera de sí.

"¿Aberración?" repite Gina haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

Snow abre los ojos, escandalizada con la respuesta de su hija. "¿Por qué sois dos mujeres?"

"¡No, no! Eso nunca ha sido un probl…" responde del tirón, mirando a su alter ego, antes de detenerse roja hasta las orejas. "Quiero decir que esto…" señalándose a Regina y ella. "Es una equivocación"

"Deja de llamarlo así…" masculla entre dientes Gina y es la primera vez que Emma entiende el respeto casi terrorífico que Regina siente por su alter ego.

Pero la alcaldesa se suma al carro, motivada por las palabras de la propia Emma. "¡Si no fuera un error, no nos lo habríais ocultado!"

"Os lo hemos ocultado precisamente por eso, para protegerlo" responde Emm tratando de guardar las formas que desaparecen cada vez más rápido.

"Eso no tiene sentido" espeta Emma.

Su alter ego se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desesperada. "¡Tiene todo el del mundo! Es algo maravilloso, no podíamos arriesgarnos a alterar el camino que os llevaría hasta aquí"

"¡Y mucho menos contándooslo cuando estaba claro que no estabais preparadas para ello!" recalca Gina apretando la mano de Emm, que descansa sobre su pierna, en busca de aliento y ánimo.

"¡Oh, por favor, creo que si las cosas iban a ponerse así de mal teníamos todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo de antemano!" protesta Regina.

"¡Eso!" recalca Emma cuadrándose de brazos.

"¡¿Pero os estáis oyendo?!" exclama Emm furiosa.

"Al menos están de acuerdo las dos en algo… eso ya es un paso"

"¡Snow!" protestan las dos Reginas al unísono.

"¡MAMÁS!"

Una voz irrumpe en mitad del salón, imponiéndose sobre toda la pelea.

Se giran hacia las escaleras, donde Henry vuelve a presenciar la discusión, aún en pijama. Emm, sin separarse de Gina, se gira sobre el sofá, sonriendo con dulzura a Henry, intentando sonar tranquila.

"Chico, vuelve a tu cuarto, por fav…"

Pero él no pretende escuchar esta vez, solo hablar. "Ruby ha llamado por teléfono" musita, y únicamente entonces reparan en el color de su rostro, casi níveo, y en la humedad de sus ojos. "Leroy debió salir anoche sólo, a socorrer algún aviso de emergencia…"

"No…" solloza Snow, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de David, antes incluso de terminar de escucharle. Emma observa cómo la mano de Gina aprieta con más fuerza la de Emm y la salvadora cubre ambas manos con la suya, que tiembla, mientras escucha a su hijo.

"Han encontrado su cadáver junto a la avenida principal" gimotea, pero aguanta sin venirse abajo y por un momento Emma es consciente de lo que su hijo, con apenas 16 años, está soportando. De lo que todos allí, toda la ciudad, están padeciendo. Traga hondo. Leroy ha muerto, y aunque sabe que puede cambiarlo, que van a cambiarlo, por un momento duele como si fuera definitivo. Y por un momento, a ella también le gustaría tener a quien abrazarse.

"¿Podemos dejar ya esta pelea y recordar por qué estamos aquí?" La voz de David resuena seguida de la de su nieto. Y con una solemnidad que no entiende de réplicas. Emma traga hondo y asiente, y no es la única que lo hace. "Pues en marcha"

* * *

El viaje en coche esta vez es tan silencioso que mortifica. Emma se retuerce en su asiento, incómoda, debatiéndose entre un maremágnum de sentimientos. No soporta tanto silencio, pero las palabras se le atragantan entre lágrimas al pensar en Leroy. Y tampoco tiene claro qué puede decir. Gina y Emm están furiosas, puede sentirlo incluso desde el asiento trasero del coche. Y qué demonios, ¡ella también! Y con más razón que la pareja. Dios… la pareja. Tuerce la mueca, asqueada, y siente como las ganas de romper ese mutismo casi lacerante desaparecen veloces. Y por la forma en que las manos de Regina se abren y cierran sobre sus piernas compulsivamente, imagina que la alcaldesa tampoco tiene intención de romperlo o siquiera contestar.

Pero se equivoca.

Los ojos marrones han captado la mirada de Emma sobre sus manos y han torcido el gesto

"¿Qué?" gruñe tan fuerte que la salvadora pega un bote, pillada por sorpresa.

Pero se recompone a tiempo de soltar un "Nada" tan seco como el de la alcaldesa, antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a la ventanilla. Los árboles pasan a toda velocidad, pero Emma podría jurar que Gina ha pisado aún más el acelerador y que dos ojos claros la acribillan por el retrovisor. _Pero le da igual_ , refunfuña para sí, encerrándose más que antes en su propio silencio, _le da absolutamente igual_. Y está increíblemente enfadada, con todas las de ese maldito coche. ¿Queda mucho para llegar al puñetero bosque?

* * *

"Bien, haremos que funcione de la siguiente forma" ordena Gina en mitad del claro. Estira su mano, volviendo a convocar a la falsa bestia, y se aleja de Emma y Regina, seguida de la propia Emm, que se mantiene callada, con las manos cruzadas frente a su cuerpo y un gesto de solemne cabreo silencioso. "Trabajaréis en equipo, probaremos distintos ataques y estrategias que puede llegar a efectuar la bestia y cada una deberá mantener su papel hasta el final. Emma, no puedes permitir que nada te distraiga del ritual. Si llegado el momento de la verdad tuvieras que volver a empezar podría ser vuestro final. Y tú, Regina, tendrás que estar pendiente de que no huya, te hiera, o toque a Emma, ¿entendido?"

Asienten en completo silencio y sólo Emm abre la boca para añadir una breve indicación: "Yo controlaré tus movimientos y el hechizo, Emma. Si cometieras cualquier tropiezo te detendré y volveremos a retomar desde el principio"

"De acuerdo, vamos allá" murmura Gina dejando que su creación sobrevuele sus cabezas y las copas de los árboles. "Lo normal, Emma, es que tengas tiempo de empezar el ritual antes de que la bestia huela el peligro y comience a atacar. Así que puedes dar tú el primer paso, comienza" pide señalándola con la barbilla.

La salvadora asiente y se desentumece antes de empezar a pronunciar con una entonación perfecta. Cuando sus brazos se mueven al son de su voz siguiendo la coreografía, su cuerpo se sacude con un torrente tan poderoso como sobrecogedor, y duda durante una fracción de segundo. Pero la sombra de la bestia cayendo en picado sobre ellas, sintiéndose aterradoramente atraída hacia esa fuente de magia, hacia ese peligro inminente para ella, devuelve a Emma a su ser. Continúa recitando, la magia crece, sus manos chisporrotean y se ve tentada a cerrar los ojos, dejarse llevar. A través de sus sentidos apenas se cuela el sonido del aire, hasta que advierte el vuelo de la bestia, casi como un silbido infernal, y el crepitar de las llamas de Regina, disparadas al aire.

La voz de su instructora se desliza hasta ella, con un sosegado murmullo. "Emma, relájate, no dejes que la pelea altere el ritmo del ritual" Emma atiende a sus palabras, intentando no desconcentrarse y siguiendo sus indicaciones al mismo tiempo. "Si pronuncias tan rápido la magia se disolverá antes siquiera de haber podido tocar a la bestia… Eso es… Así, mejor"

Pero cuando la voz de Gina comienza a escucharse, mantenerse centrada es una tarea aún más complicada. _El ritual, sus movimientos, Emm…_ se repite tratando por todos los medios de no distraerse.

"Regina, la bestia" Las indicaciones de Gina sobrevuelan la batalla con suavidad, pero resonando por encima del estruendo. "No puedes permitir que se os acerque tanto… Vigila tu flanco izquierdo…"

Sobre ellas, la criatura se mueve en pequeños círculos próximos a Regina, va cambiando de dirección, cercándola. Y la alcaldesa persigue su estela a fogonazo limpio, cortándole todas las salidas, pero sin intuir cómo el pequeño ser manipula su posición, fuerza su lugar. Antes de percatarse está casi espalda con espalda con Emma y la bestia se tira en picado contra ella.

Regina se agacha por puro instinto, esquivándola, pero la bestia sigue su carrera sin detenerse y sólo entonces lo entiende.

Ella no es su objetivo.

Pero es demasiado tarde.

La bestia golpea a Emma por la espalda, que cae de bruces contra el suelo, inmovilizada.

"¡Emma!" exclama Gina corriendo hacia ella. Pero la salvadora esta quieta, paralizada, y no puede hacer ni decir nada más que maldecir contra el suelo del bosque. La alcaldesa aparta el efecto paralizante de forma instantánea y le ofrece su mano, tratando de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

"Puedo yo sola, gracias" masculla sin agarrarse a ella, más preocupada por limpiarse la boca y la ropa, antes de dar media vuelta. "Y tú, magnífico trabajo cubriéndome las espaldas, joder"

Regina eleva las palmas de su mano con gesto neutral y un simple, "¿Lo siento?". Es más sencillo disculparse sin hacerlo que admitir lo estúpida que se siente. Si esto no fuera un ensayo, si no hubiera segundas oportunidades, estarían perdidas. Una simple bestia de papel y cartón ha jugado con ella y ha dejado vendida a Emma. ¿Qué no será capaz de hacer la auténtica? Traga hondo y, aunque su fachada, su fría y casi insolente fachada, no cambia, su cuerpo se cuadra y su mente promete que no habrá otro round fallido.

El rostro de Emm no es mucho más amigable al caminar hacia Emma con paso tranquilo. "Vigila el ritmo, mantén el movimiento de tus manos tan suave y fluido como seas capaz, deja espacio a la magia para que pueda crecer y prepararse"

Gina asiente ante sus palabras y cuando la salvadora cierra la boca, es su turno. Pero no mantiene las formas tan neutrales como su pareja, al dirigirse a Regina. "Y tú… puede que no te apetezca oírlo, pero ahora peleas para dos y, te guste o no, tú no eres la prioridad. Si ha de atacar a una de las dos, que sea a ti, si ha de congelar a una de las dos, que sea a ti"

Regina suelta una carcajada cargada de incredulidad y malhumor, pero no responde nada.

"Haz todos los ruiditos que quieras, pero grábatelo a fuego. Tú eres la barrera entre el ritual y la bestia. Frenarla y dejarte congelar puede ser la diferencia entre que Emma lo logre o no. Y en cuanto ese ser esté muerto tú podrás volver a moverte y a hacer los ruiditos que te apetezca. Pero si el ritual no se lleva a cabo…"

"Ya ya…" gruñe agitando sus manos. "Estoy preparada"

"Y yo" añade Emma no queriendo ser menos.

"Bien" responde Gina cuadrándose y convocando a la bestia. "Tú mueves" pronuncia con tono vacuo hacia Emma.

A su orden, la salvadora cierra los ojos y se concentra. Abre la boca, da comienzo al ritual y a las protestas de la bestia.

Durante un par de horas, la criatura consigue superarlas y sorprenderlas con distintas estrategias, y Regina apenas logra frenarla durante el tiempo necesario para que la magia del ritual haga vibrar la explanada del bosque. Pero antes de llegar al momento cúspide, la bestia las sobrepasa y una de las dos, o las dos, terminan en el suelo congeladas, a merced de la auténtica bestia si no estuvieran entrenando.

Pero a las tres horas, Emma repite el ritual con un dominio que resulta sobrecogedor, nada la inmuta, nada le importa. Incluso cierra los ojos, consciente de la batalla que se produce a su alrededor, pero completamente fuera de ella. No hay nada que pueda hacer, no hay nada en su mano para parar a la bestia. Ese es territorio de Regina y, si no fuera porque es imposible, diría que se ha instalado en una cómoda confianza en la que sólo piensa en la magia, segura de que, hasta el final, Regina tratará de protegerla. Para que termine el ritual, por supuesto.

Y Regina, tras esas tres primeras horas, empieza a acuciar el cansancio de toda esa magia empleada, pero al fin sus golpes son certeros, puede predecir los movimientos de la bestia, cuenta a cada momento con la presencia de Emma. Está logrando enlazar cada elemento que ha de controlar y eso ayuda a economizar sus fuerzas y que la batalla con la bestia sea cada vez más larga, más igualada.

Hasta el punto en que lo advierte.

A su vera, Emma recita en perfecta sincronización con su magia, sus movimientos terminan la coreografía y las manos de la salvadora se cargan de una enorme fuerza.

"¡Ahora!" grita Regina y, sin ser consciente, Emma sigue el sonido de su voz. Abre los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus manos y la alcaldesa se tira al suelo, frente a ella. La descarga de magia quiebra el aire a su paso, sobrevuela al bulto que es ahora Regina, y alcanza a la bestia en pleno vuelo sin permitirle más escapatoria que un giro desesperado. Se estrella contra ella casi por completo y la magia de Gina se dinamita ante sus ojos.

"¡Bien!" chilla Emma con un salto de alegría. Antes de recordar dónde, con quién está y su estado de cabreo. Carraspea y mira sus manos, estirando sus dedos entre sí. "No ha estado mal, ¿no?"

"Ha sido una pelea casi perfecta" puntualiza Gina observando los rastros de su magia disolviéndose en el aire.

Regina frunce el ceño, decepcionada. "¿Casi?"

"Ha habido un par de ocasiones en las que casi te supera…"

"Pero no lo ha hecho"

"Lo sé. Pero mientras siga ocurriendo, habrá que repetir. Si estás en la cuerda floja, nada impide que la próxima vez el No sea un Sí"

"De acuerdo" responde con una mansedumbre que resulta alarmante, pero no hay segundas intenciones, no pretende añadir nada más, y Gina continúa hablando, extrañada.

"Y Emma, has escuchado a la perfección a tu instinto. Y a la voz de Regina. Has estado lo suficientemente centrada como para convocar el ritual casi como una experta, y tan centrada como para escucharla y reaccionar" enumera viendo como, a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro, Emma respira hondo, satisfecha. "Bien. Pero necesito que tomes un pequeño segundo antes de descargar tu magia. Tienes que apuntar justo a su centro, no sabemos si un golpe a medias es suficiente para matarla, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido"

Emm asiente satisfecha y, metiendo las manos en su chaqueta, murmura. "Retomemos"

* * *

Encadenan cuatro enfrentamientos más. Cuatro en los que la bestia opta por atacar hasta el final, por huir a través de cualquier resquicio o por intentar derribar a Emma. Pero nada le funciona. Regina es un muro de contención que no le da tregua y la salvadora realiza el ritual sin que nada ni nadie pueda interferir en él. Esta vez no hay fallos y la bestia no tiene nada que hacer frente a ellas.

Solo cojea el último paso. El tiro de gracia.

Emma siempre acierta, pero nunca es de lleno. La bestia cae al suelo o explota cada vez, pero no es suficiente.

La concentración condiciona la descarga mágica de la Salvadora y, aunque intenta apuntar, cuenta con menos de un segundo para volver del ritual a la realidad y localizar a su objetivo. Y no es tiempo suficiente, al menos no para su experiencia mágica.

Pero nadie dice nada. Sólo lo repiten una vez más y es ya la quinta. Y no es necesario decirlo porque las cuatro son conscientes del único fallo que queda por salvar antes de poder considerarlo un éxito.

Y también porque ninguna parece dispuesta a abrir la boca si no es absoluta y totalmente necesario.

Regina frena la huida de la bestia con un par de bolas rápidas, y cuando el vuelo de la bestia se detiene en plena caída, intuye su viraje hacia Emma y frena sus intenciones antes incluso de que tuerza su vuelo. Va hasta dos movimientos por delante de ella, y a su espalda la salvadora está recitando los últimos coletazos del conjuro.

Van a conseguir cinco victorias de cinco.

Y si logra apuntar… Su estómago ruge de emoción y hambre con tan sólo pensarlo. Pero no será ella la primera en quejarse por las horas que son. Así que se mantiene firme, golpeando a esa cosa, desahogando así su apetito.

La salvadora a su vez vuelve a convertir su cuerpo en el canalizador del ritual. Una vez más, el torrente de magia navega por ella, o nace de sus entrañas, no está segura, pero invade sus venas y las recorre con una urgencia avasallante hasta sus manos. Como una bomba vibrando, que suplica por explotar. Cierra los labios tras la última de las palabras y Regina entiende la señal al instante.

"¡Emma, a tu derecha!" chilla con fuerza.

Pero esta vez, nada ocurre.

La salvadora no sigue su voz, no acata sus indicaciones, no abre los ojos, no detiene sus manos. No, aún no. Continúa moviéndose, repitiendo los últimos movimientos, con sus muñecas casi entrelazándose de manera compulsiva y en completo silencio.

La magia crece, crepita entre sus dedos, quiere escapar. Pero Emma es implacable. No todavía.

Regina busca ayuda con la mirada, sin perder de vista a la criatura, pero interpelando a sus alter egos. La bestia ataca una vez más, sin contemplaciones, y Regina pierde todo lo demás de vista, repeliendo sus embestidas y sin permitir que se acerque a esa pirada de la salvadora.

Es Emm quien toma el relevo, acercándose a su otro yo, angustiada. "¡Emma!" chilla a pleno pulmón, sobre las pequeñas explosiones de energía que las manos de la salvadora están conteniendo. "¡¿A qué esperas?!"

"¡Déjala!" reclama Gina sin detener tampoco a la bestia ficticia y Emm se frena a su orden sin entender nada, pero obedeciendo. "Sólo espera…"

Y frente a ellas, la salvadora abre los ojos. Casi amarillos por la luz que emana la magia enrabietada que refulge entre sus dedos. Y sonríe de medio lado, encantada, antes de volver a cerrarlos. Sus brazos se abren súbitamente, grita sin contenerse y una onda incontrolada de magia arrasa toda la explanada, atronadora y poderosa.

Emm y las dos Reginas se encogen sobre sí mismas, pero no les ocurre nada. La magia pasa a través de ellas con un cálido roce, es prácticamente indetectable.

Al menos hasta que colisiona a su paso con la bestia.

La creación de Gina explota en mil pedazos de fango negruzco con un chillido agudo e infernal y sólo entonces Emma abre los ojos y toma aire. Le encantaría volver a saltar de la alegría, pero es probable que las piernas fueran a fallarle, así que se está quietecita pero su sonrisa lo dice todo.

"¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" exclama Regina girándose sobre sus talones, buscando a Emma y al resto de ellas.

"Señoras y señores, la salvadora" musita Gina cruzándose de brazos, pero sin ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Estás bien?" pregunta sin acercarse.

"Creo que sí…" suspira montada en la ola de adrenalina que la magia acaba de desatar en su cuerpo. "Muy bien"

"¿Y podrías volver a hacerlo?"

Mide la reacción de su cuerpo, el torrente de magia que presagia bajo su piel, y asiente convencida. "Las veces que fuese necesario"

"Para qué necesitamos puntería si tenemos la bomba atómica" silba Emm satisfecha, torciendo la boca con media sonrisa. "¿Repetimos?"

"Sí, sí…" balbucea Regina sin desfruncir el ceño, elevando las manos en posición de ataque pero aún fuera de lugar.

"¿Seguro?"

"He dicho…" farfulla creando sobre su palma una llamarada. "…Que sí"

"Señoras y señores, la malvada reina malvada…" tose Gina con desgana, antes de elevar su mano y convocar a la bestia. "¡Repitamos!"

* * *

Los tres siguientes intentos suceden como Emma ha predicho. Su cuerpo reacciona del mismo modo y la bestia no tiene nada que hacer ninguna de ellas. Cuando su poder se desata toda la explanada se somete a ella y la criatura, el único ser compuesto de magia negra, no puede hacer más que desintegrarse.

Pero para Emm no es suficiente. Ella pelea por un intento más, un esfuerzo más… Y a pesar de las siguientes victorias, de la hora que es, de cómo duele el cansancio hasta los huesos, Emma y Regina, obedientemente, se colocan en posición de nuevo. Y Emm asiente conforme, lista para supervisar una vez más.

Pero Gina no vuelve a crear a la bestia, sólo se sacude las manos. "Creo que es suficiente"

"¿Qué?" Emma abre la boca, insegura y con opiniones contradictorias. Su cuerpo, falto de sueño y fuerzas, grita de felicidad y su confianza se hincha con orgullo al saber que al fin lo ha logrado. Al fin es suficiente. Pero su estómago se contrae ante esta misma idea. Ya ha sido suficiente. No habrá más entrenamiento, no habrá más intentos sin riesgos, solo la batalla final. El momento que decidirá todo. Y está en sus manos y las de Regina. Ya no hay más oportunidades.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta Emm, cruzada de brazos y discrepando, evidentemente.

"No hay nada más que podamos enseñarles y lo tienen perfectamente dominado…" El ceño de Emm se frunce aún más y Gina, sin querer realmente, termina por sonreír. "Y lo sabes tan bien como yo. No estamos consiguiendo nada nuevo, sólo agotarlas"

"Pero…"

"Emm, todo está en sus manos ahora. La suerte está echada y no hay mejor opción que devolverlas hoy a su tiempo"

"Una última vez…" pide con gesto medio infantil.

"¡Yo lo veo bien!" salta Emma a su espalda.

Gina abre la boca, enfrenando a ambas salvadoras y dudando, hasta que Regina interviene por ella.

"Si vamos a regresar hoy, debemos descansar y reponer fuerzas antes de emprender el camino de vuelta y pensar siquiera en pelear"

Que intervenga es suficiente para provocar un silencio incómodo. Suficiente para que se acaben las discusiones porque nadie quiere hablar. Emm y Gina continúan furiosas, silenciosas, pero molestas. Y Emma no tiene nada que decirle. Aunque esté en contra y prefiera continuar entrenando hasta el amanecer. Prefiere cerrar la boca y afrontar sus inseguridades que hablar con Regina. Aunque no tenga muy claro qué tiene contra ella en realidad...

"Me tomaré esta falta de respuesta como un: maravilloso. Buena idea. Volvamos a casa"

"Perfecto" masculla Gina girando sobre sus talones y dándoles la espalda, encaminada al coche. Emm alcanza sus pasos y camina a su vera, a la misma velocidad, al mismo ritmo. Y sus alter egos echan a caminar tras sus pasos, pero a una distancia prudencial entre ellas. Suficiente como para que corra el aire. Suficiente incluso para que corra un tren y tres autovías. Así de grande.

* * *

Una vez más, el coche se para frente al hostal de la abuelita y con él se detiene el único ruido que se ha escuchado en todo el trayecto, el ronroneo del motor. Nadie ha dicho nada. Ni una respiración más alta que otra, ni una sola palabra. Emm ni siquiera se ha preocupado de que sus invitadas pudieran mirar y observar por las ventanillas nada de ese futuro, incierto para ellas. Ya... ¿Qué más da? Está todo dicho y ninguna quiere añadir nada más. Lo único que ahora parece tener importancia es el siguiente paso.

Emma y Regina abandonan el vehículo en perfecta armonía y sincronización, dando el mismo suave pero indignado portazo antes de encaminarse a la puerta trasera de su alojamiento. Pero el ruido de otras dos puertas frena su huida.

"Un momento" Emm aparece de pie junto al asiento del copiloto, cruzada de brazos y sin demasiada prisa por hablar. "Nosotras vamos a prepararlo todo... Tenéis el almuerzo en vuestros cuartos"

"Bien" susurra Emma lista para echar a andar. Pero la tos incómoda de Gina vuelve a truncar sus planes de desaparecer.

"Os recogeremos a las nueve, procurad comer y descansar hasta entonces" indica desde la puerta del piloto. "Es decir, si sois capaces de dormir en lugar de salir de expedición…"

"Ja…" gruñe Emma.

"¿Y arriesgarnos a descubrir otra desgracia como la de esta mañana? Tranquila... Ya hemos tenido suficiente"

Gina aprieta los puños y la mandíbula y antes de responder ya luce un agresivo color rojo furia. "Fuera"

"Un placer" exclama sobre su hombro, ya girada y encaminada hacia la puerta. La espalda de Regina desaparece tras los muros de la pensión sin ni siquiera despedirse y, dos pasos por detrás, lo hace Emma en los mismos términos.

"Vámonos" ladra Gina abriendo la puerta del coche, pero los ojos claros no están por la labor.

"Quieta ahí…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que voy a dejarte conducir así, en este estado?"

"¿Quieres conducir tú?" gruñe con las llaves en su puño, dispuesta a lanzarlas sobre el techo del coche. Pero a la salvadora no le importan las llaves ni el automóvil. Sólo lo rodea, sin prestar atención al llavero, hasta llegar a ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Perfectamente" vuelve a gruñir con el ceño fruncido y la voz vibrante. Y a unos centímetros de ella, Emma suspira con una dulce sonrisa y echa sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo sin preguntar. Un abrazo cada vez más cálido, más estrecho, hasta que al fin advierte como Gina se acurruca entre sus brazos, igual que una niña pequeña en busca de consuelo. "…Pero ahora un poquito mejor" musita con los brazos pegados al tórax de Emm y la cara enterrada en su cuello.

"Yo también" suspira contra su pelo. "Solo tú podías intentar enfadar a tu propio yo. ¿Acaso no sabes ya que tú siempre tienes una respuesta bajo la manga?" pregunta con una tierna burla que hace reír a los labios que nota contra su piel.

"¿No podríamos volver tú y yo? Al pasado, en lugar de ellas…"

"Ojalá… Pero crearía una paradoja temporal que podría destruirnos a todos"

"Siempre con la excusa de la paradoja… Que si no podemos sustituirnos a nosotras mismas por la paradoja... Que si no mates a tu propio yo por la paradoja…"

"Lo sé, soy una tirana" asume dejando caer un beso sobre su cabello.

"Deberíamos apartarnos, podrían vernos desde las ventanas"

"Creo que ya les queda poco por ver... ¿Después de lo de esta mañana que más podrían descubrir?"

Suspira y musita tragando saliva: "Todo esto es culpa mía…"

"¿Qué?" tartamudea rompiendo el abrazo para poder buscar sus ojos. "¿Qué dices?

Pero sus ojos no aparecen, sólo miran al cielo, a ninguna parte. "No debí acercarme a ti esta mañana..." exhala antes de atreverse a mirarla, a decir en voz alta lo que lleva horas torturándola. "Si me hubiera estado quietecita, si me hubiera centrado en nuestra misión…"

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad lo crees?" pregunta persiguiendo sus pupilas, pero Gina mira a todas partes y a ninguna. "Por supuesto, porque a Emma le habría resultado súper normal vernos desayunar juntas en tu casa, en pijama y mirándonos con caras de enamoradas, pero con distancia" ironiza. "Nada de lo que hubiéramos hecho o dejado de hacer habría cambiado nada. Excepto atarlas a la cama, como proponía mi madre"

"¿Me dejas atarlas...?"

"Por muy tentador y pervertido que suene, no. Han de volver y tú y yo debemos prepararlo"

"No quiero verlas cruzar… No puedo siquiera imaginar…"

"Cariño"

"Y si…"

"No ocurrirá"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" suplica airada y, aunque parezca reclamar, sólo quiere contagiarse de esa seguridad. "Antes solo era una posibilidad, una improbable consecuencia derivada de su viaje. Y contábamos con ello, lo sé. Se trataba del bien mayor y podía afrontarlo, porque era solo eso. Una posibilidad" Su voz se va estrangulando rápidamente. "Ahora… Joder, ahora es una maldita apuesta segura, Emm"

"Eh…" musita apoyando su frente contra la de ella, sonriendo, musitando con tanta dulzura que su voz acaricia. "Si algo sabemos es que todo termina como ha de hacerlo, todo vuelve siempre a su sitio"

"¡Eso no es cierto! Durante años no pudimos hacerlo peor"

"Bueno…"

"De pena, Emm" recalca sin dejarle rechistar, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios "Y ahora nuestros estúpidos yos tienen todas las herramientas para hacerlo aún peor y la sola idea…" le falla la voz y cierra los ojos, buscando fuerzas para continuar hablando. "Ni siquiera estoy enfadada con ellas. Solo estoy aterrorizada. Aterrorizada y rota"

"No, mi amor…" suplica sosteniendo sus mejillas y dejando un suave beso, tratando de borrar la verdad de esas palabras. Una negación que no funciona, aunque al separarse la respiración de Gina es mucho más suave. "Escúchame, pase lo que pase, lo conseguiremos, confía en mí. Las conocemos perfectamente, a las dos. Sé lo tozuda que puedo llegar a ser y sé lo desesperante e increíblemente tozuda que puedes llegar a ser tú" remarca poniendo los ojos en blanco y Gina profiere una tierna carcajada, consciente plenamente de esa realidad. "Pero si algo tengo claro es que estando a tu lado es inevitable que Emma caiga locamente enamorada de cada centímetro de ti. Luchar contra eso es imposible, lo sé bien. Y créeme, realmente no tendrá ganas de luchar. Y tu otro yo tampoco, por mucho que refunfuñe"

"Más le vale tener razón, sheriff, o me encargaré de que mi otro yo maté a su otro yo…" Emm abre la boca y Gina se abraza a ella, ávida de esa confianza, con fuerza, y la interrumpe. "Sí, sí, la paradoja, bla bla bla…"

Emma sonríe con su respuesta y besa su cabeza. Escucha a Gina respirar contra su cuello, mucho más tranquila, y suspira satisfecha. Aunque sus propias pulsaciones continúan rítmicas e inquietas, su estómago no ha dejado de retorcerse desde que Emma y Regina aparecieron en la cocina. No ha dicho nada que sea mentira. Está segura, su otro yo se enamorará de Regina. Por supuesto que lo hará, si es que no lo está ya.

Ella siempre lo estuvo, durante años.

Mientras fueron enemigas, cuando se volvieron aliadas o cuando eligió a Hook y Regina se inclinó por Robin.

Siempre estuvo enamorada de Regina… y eso no le impidió equivocarse y permanecer lejos de ella. Y ahora… ahora teme más que nunca que la historia se repita. Y que esta vez el resultado no sea el mismo.

Pero sonríe, se traga el miedo y compone la mejor de las fachadas. Sólo quiere que Gina no sufra. Les quede o no una vida juntas.

* * *

El reloj da la hora y Emma aún no ha salido de su habitación. Está preparada, ha recogido las tres cosas con las que vino e incluso ha dejado todo ordenado. Lleva despierta más de media hora y ya no sabía en qué gastar el tiempo. Pero aun así ahora que por fin es el momento, que puede salir, que se acabó la espera y que ya tiene las botas puestas y la chaqueta encima de la cama, no se decide a abrir la puerta. Y se siente estúpida. Se está arriesgando a que Regina vuelva a regañarla. Quizás incluso a que lo hagan dos Reginas a la vez, en estéreo. Pero tendrán que esperar porque Emma está mirando fijamente la puerta, esa que le llevará a su tiempo, a una batalla mortal frente a un ser demoníaco, a la realidad tras haber mirado a su futuro a la cara... Y no sabe si tiene más miedo a morir a manos de esa cosa o a salir vencedora y que la historia siga su curso...

Su estómago vuelve a atenazarse y regresan las náuseas y la puerta se hace cada vez más pequeñita y parece que se aleje de ella. Incluso la habitación parece menguar y de repente la idea de salir se vuelve más atractiva por momentos. Sus oídos pitan, palpitan y antes de ser consciente coge su chaqueta y corre hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

Abre la puerta de golpe y llena sus pulmones al pisar el pasillo, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo.

"Llega tarde"

"¡Joder!" chilla asustada. Dos puertas más a la derecha y con cara de pocos amigos, Regina está asomada en su habitación antes de cerrar a su espalda. "Y tú" espeta Emma molesta y echando a andar a grandes zancadas, dejándola atrás y sin recordar ya esa sensación de angustia que consumía su estómago segundos atrás. Ahora sólo gruñe por lo bajo y piensa en lo insoportable que le resulta esa mujer.

Y en que no piensa llegar ella la última.

Baja las escaleras de dos en dos, con Regina pegada a su nuca. Pero las ganas de la alcaldesa de andar a su vera son tan inexistentes como las de Emma y, ya que no puede adelantarla, se resigna a ir a un metro de ella.

Al llegar a la puerta distinguen el coche de Gina con su dueña reclinada contra él con la misma cara de imperturbable y sereno cabreo que ese medio día. Lo único que ha cambiado es que a su alrededor ya no es de día y solo un par de farolas evitan la penumbra total. Y que su pie golpea rítmicamente el suelo, con poca paciencia.

Emma abre la puerta y la atraviesa sin sostenérsela a la alcaldesa, que no se golpea con ella por centímetros. Y frente a ambas, Gina se yergue lista para abrir la puerta del piloto no sin antes gruñir.

"Llegáis tarde"

Emma pone los ojos en blanco, sin dar crédito. Son la misma persona, no cabe duda.

"Solo dos minutos"

Una voz gruñe a sus pies y Emma pega un salto. "Suficiente. Casi subo a por vosotras"

"¡Joder!" Incluso Regina pega un pequeño saltito, pero solo Emma chilla sobresaltada. Por segunda vez. Emm se guarda de sonreír, pero eleva una ceja burlona, sentada sobre las escaleras de la entrada. "¿Otra vez como con el cigarrillo? ¿Dónde cojones le ves la gracia?"

Pero la pregunta se queda en el aire y los ojos de Emm se abren con fuerza y cierto terror. Mirando apurados y acusatorios a su otro yo.

"¿Cigarrillo?" repite Gina.

"No…" murmura la salvadora sin ningún tipo de credibilidad.

"Emm…"

"¿Quizás…?"

"El paquete…" murmura Gina entre dientes, sin levantar la voz.

"Gina…"

"Emm"

"¿Tabaco?" pregunta Regina viendo como Emm, cargada de culpabilidad, echa mano del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. "Parece que lo tienes todo, salvadora" se recochinea mirando directamente a Emma, aunque sea su alter ego la culpable.

"Hace años que no fumo ni uno solo" gruñe Emm mirando a Regina y lanzando el paquete con un perfecto arco, directo a las manos de Gina. "Solo alguno en los momentos más complicados"

"Como este…" puntualiza Gina sacando uno de los cigarros y volviendo a cerrar la cajetilla, sólo para tirarla con mucha más gracia de vuelta a las manos de su dueña. "Vámonos" dispone encendiéndolo con un mechero de gasolina que Emma no le ha visto sacar y que Regina observa reconociéndolo avergonzada como suyo.

Emm sonríe pasmada pero divertida y, sin duda, embelesada, mientras que Emma observa con fascinación la elegancia con la que esos labios dan una calada igual que si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo, como si ese cigarro hubiera sido creado con el propósito de encajar a la perfección con su boca. Solo cuando el humo sale delicadamente de ellos y su dueña desaparece tras la puerta del piloto, Emma aparta los ojos de Gina para mirar a la otra versión de la alcaldesa.

"Parece que no soy la única que lo tiene todo..."

"Cállese" gruñe caminando airada hasta la puerta contraria a Emma, deseando sentarse en cualquier otro lugar, y mejor si estuviera a kilómetros de esa insoportable mujer.

* * *

El coche no se pone en marcha hasta que ambas no se colocan los antifaces del primer día de nuevo y cuando se detienen cada alter ego sale veloz a por su otra versión, dispuestas a guiarlas hasta la misteriosa localización igual que a invidentes. La primera vez que estuvieron allí Emma trato de memorizar todos los detalles posibles. La grava bajo sus pies, los sonidos a su alrededor, los olores que avisan de un bosque en las inmediaciones. Esta vez no. Su cabeza no está interesada en investigar, en recordar, en rebelarse y averiguar dónde están. De hecho, su mente tiene tanto en lo que pensar que apenas advierte cuando entran y comienzan a caminar sobre suelo firme. Solo la voz de Emm logra sacarla de su ensimismamiento devolviéndola a la realidad de golpe.

"Podéis quitároslo"

Emma se siente como en una secta al abrir los ojos tras el antifaz. Juraría que es la misma habitación que la última vez, pero vuelve a estar hechizada y no llega a ver casi nada más allá de dos metros, sólo oscuridad. Pero a su alrededor, embutidos en esas tinieblas artificiales puede ver los rostros de Henry, Snow y David que las observan a las cuatro con curiosidad. Si de un momento a otro vistieran capas con capuchas, Emma tampoco se sorprendería.

Gina es la primera en hablar, obviando los tradicionales saludos. "Él no debería estar aquí" murmura cruzándose de brazos y señalando con la barbilla al adolescente.

"Mamá" gruñe cuando habla de él como si no estuviera ahí.

"Fue imposible dejarle en casa" reconoce Snow.

"Quiero ver como todo cambia, no quiero olvidar sin saber qué pasará"

Los ojos de Gina se enternecen ante las palabras de su hijo y su protesta muere en sus labios con una sonrisa minúscula pero llena de comprensión.

"¿De qué está hablando?" pregunta Emma consciente de que, de nuevo, no cuentan con toda la información.

Gina da vueltas a su respuesta, ponderando si es algo que pueden compartir o no. Y por su rostro, la salvadora supone que ha ganado el sí. "Nosotras… bueno, hemos acondicionado este lugar"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para retrasar los cambios que vuestras acciones puedan ocasionar" murmura con rapidez sin intención de dar más explicaciones. Pero el gesto de Emma se descompone con un gesto total de confusión y Regina, incluso con su pose de _todo está bajo control_ , deja escapar su ceja, que se alza extrañada. Gina suspira, resignada, y añade. "A unos metros de nosotros hay una mesa y la hemos rodeado con arena del reloj de cronos, un poderoso material que funcionará como barrera entre nosotros y el resto del mundo. O al menos debería concedernos unos segundos, quizás unos minutos"

Emm toma el relevo con un suspiro. "Si funciona, tendremos el tiempo suficiente para comprobar qué ocurre en nuestra realidad con total consciencia y si vuestra misión tuvo éxito… antes de, bueno, de caer víctimas de la nueva realidad y olvidar todo lo ocurrido"

"Oh…" es todo lo que Emma puede decir.

"Y con esto ya hemos contado mucho más de lo que debíamos…" gruñe Gina, girando sobre sus propios talones. "Pero ya qué más da" añade aún más bajito mientras crea entre las yemas de sus dedos una diminuta llamarada y camina hasta otro punto a oscuras de la habitación. Pero al hacerlo, bajo sus pies parece asomar un suave dibujo geométrico dibujado con pintura. "Voy a abrir el portal a vuestro tiempo, es la última oportunidad de hacer cualquier pregunta que os corroa, despediros, o lo que queráis"

"¿Necesitas ayuda, cariño?" musita Emm con delicadeza.

"No, está todo bajo control" Y aunque lleve horas sin sonreír frente a Emma y Regina, la pregunta de su pareja logra robarle una pequeña y tránsfuga sonrisa. Una que huye en cuanto escucha el resoplido de Regina y ve la mueca de grima de Emma. "Vamos a mandarlas ya" espeta y la llama entre sus dedos pega un fogonazo, alimentada por su irritación. Apunta hacia el dibujo y deja que el fuego caiga lentamente sobre él. Cuando la primera ascua roza la pintura toda ella prende y el dibujo refulge iluminándose por completo con un crepitar que resuena mortecino sobre el incómodo silencio de la habitación.

"¿Algo que preguntar?" inquiere Emm girándose hacia ellas dos con los brazos cruzados y tal gesto de hastío, que da pavor hablarle. Pero Regina no entiende de avisos ni precauciones y responde con esa misma mueca de disgusto.

"¿Después de dos días entrenando? Creo que está todo claro"

"Me alegro" gruñe Emm sin mirarla a la cara.

"Sólo…" tose Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior, en el único gesto de debilidad que se permite. "¿Puedo…?" pregunta sin terminar de hablar, mirando a su hijo, a esa versión con sombra de barba y que no la mira más que con amor y cariño.

"Claro que sí, mamá" se adelanta Henry, ahorrándole cualquier suplicio antes de correr hacia ella y envolverla con un abrazo. Regina sonríe, protegida por el hombro de su hijo y se deja abrazar y consolar. No es sólo la despedida, sino también la esperanza de que esta, en unos años, será la actitud de Henry con ella. Su corazón se salta un latido y se promete que luchará hasta el final porque no consentirá que esto pueda echarse a perder. "Tened mucho cuidado, por favor"

"Prometido" susurra sólo para él.

"Y tú también" pide Henry separándose de Regina sólo para tirar de Emma con la misma fuerza.

"Cuenta con ello, chico" sonríe rodeándole con ganas. A su espalda advierte el calor del portal, aumentando por momentos, crepitando cada vez con más existencia. Y a pesar de su escasa experiencia en asuntos mágicos, intuye que esa es la señal de que su vuelo de vuelta está casi listo.

"Emma, Regina…" musita Snow, pegada al cuerpo de David, que las mira con la misma mezcla de angustia y confianza. "La bestia no tiene nada que hacer, estoy segura. No frente a vosotras"

Emma hincha sus pulmones y sonríe. "Gracias, mamá"

"Todo preparado, es el momento" anuncia Gina apartándose del portal, cuyas llamas ya superan su altura. Las dos versiones se cuadran, dispuestas a regresar. "No olvidéis nada de lo aprendido" es todo cuanto Gina quiere añadir, con gesto neutro y sobrio. Querría abrazarlas, como ha hecho Henry. O al menos a la versión joven e inocente de Emma. Tiene miedo, por ellas, por lo que han de enfrentar, por lo que ocurrirá. Pero no se acerca, aunque pueda arrepentirse en apenas unos segundos, porque le supera la impotencia, la furia, la imagen que se repite ante sus ojos una y otra vez, una imagen en la que sus otros yos, actúan como si Emm y ella fueran dos enfermas desequilibradas y su relación lo más aberrante que jamás ha sucedido. Sí, puede que se arrepienta, pero se mantiene en sus trece, deshaciéndose por dentro.

Emm, a su vera, tiene esa misma actitud de estatua, escueta, fría y sobria, tan insólita en ella. "Y resistid… estáis preparadas para acabar con ella" masculla escueta.

"De acuerdo" asiente Emma con la barbilla, girándose hacia las llamas, estudiándolas extrañada. "¿Cómo…?"

"Sólo saltad" aclara Gina.

Emma abre los ojos, casi rojos por la luz que desprenden las llamas. "¿Ahí?"

"No os quemará, os lo prometo" Habla en plural, aunque Regina parezca mucho más convencida de hacerlo que Emma. Intenta tranquilizar a la salvadora y darle toda la seguridad posible. "Si queréis, la mejor forma de aterrizar cerca es daros las manos y…" En cuanto su consejo sale de sus labios, las dos mujeres la miran con sendos gestos de asco y es toda la respuesta que Gina necesita. Inspira como un toro rabioso y gruñe. "No he dicho nada"

Su mano se zarandea en el aire con un golpe seco y su magia les propina un empujón nada gentil. Un empellón furioso que manda a ambas mujeres, sin delicadeza alguna, directas a las llamas con un grito de sorpresa. El fuego se las traga sin compasión y con un solo pestañeo, las llamaradas, la salvadora y la reina malvada ya no están ahí. Un breve segundo y el cuarto vuelve a quedarse a oscuras, en silencio, sin una respiración más alta que otra.

Al menos hasta que David susurra. "La suerte está echada…"

"Totalmente" suspira Emm, que con un giro de muñeca hace desaparecer el telón de oscuridad que escondía la biblioteca de la mansión del autor. La luz natural regresa a la habitación y ella camina hasta Gina. "Sólo nos queda esperar"

"Sí…" traga la alcaldesa estirando su mano hasta que Emm la coge y entrelaza los dedos con ella, apretando con tanto cariño, tanta desesperación, que puede sentirlo a través de su piel.

"Las has empujado con ganas, ¿eh?" bromea mientras sus brazos se enredan igual que las manos.

Gina sonríe con una picardía mal disimulada. "No quería que se cerrara el portal"

"Ya, ya…" susurra apoyando su frente contra la de ella, suspirando. "La suerte está echada…"

"Lo está…" responde sin voz y tragando hondo.

"Chicas…" Snow se acerca a ellas, mortificada por interrumpirlas. "Ocurra lo que ocurra, jamás podremos daros las gracias lo suficiente por vuestro sacrificio"

La sonrisa apagada de Gina se gira hacia ella, sin ganas. "Gracias, Snow, pero todos hubierais hecho exactamente lo mismo…" Aprieta con más desesperación la mano de Emm. "Lo importante es el bien mayor"

"No va a cambiar nada, ya lo veréis, mamás" asegura Henry colgándose de la cintura de las dos, que le devuelven el abrazo con las mismas ganas.

Regina deja un beso contra su mejilla y asiente. "Seguro que sí, cariño"

"Henry, ¿has preparado todo?" pregunta David a unos metros de los tres, sin acercarse a ellos.

"Creo que sí…" musita separándose de sus madres.

"Esto puede empezar a cambiar en cualquier momento, échale un último vistazo" pide su abuelo. Ni siquiera se molesta en aparentar demasiado, la única razón de su petición es concederles unos minutos a solas a ambas mujeres, y Henry también lo sabe. Camina hasta la mesa y se aleja de ellas sin dejar de sonreírlas. Pase lo que pase, él está seguro, no las va a perder. Pero la sola idea de que sus madres puedan perderse, la una a la otra, le rompe el corazón. Y ni siquiera puede hacerse una idea de lo que ellas deben estar sufriendo.

Intenta concentrarse en los papeles que hay sobre la mesa. Tanto para intentar concederlas un poco de intimidad, como por no echarse a llorar como un niño. Ver a Emm tratando de mantenerse fuerte y firme por las dos, y a Gina, cargada con una vida de sufrimiento, con tantas pérdidas, intentando no derrumbarse cuando todo parece perdido otra vez, puede con Henry.

Y sus abuelos parecen igual de enfrascados que él en un trabajo que, en realidad, ya está hecho. Todos los certificados de defunción están sobre la mesa, listos para ser revisados cuando su mundo comience a transformarse. Si todo sale bien, deberían convertirse en formularios en blanco, sin nombres ni apellidos de amigos y seres queridos… como Leroy. Además, ha abierto el libro de cuentos que posee desde que es el autor y la página que se despliega ante ellos es el capítulo de la bestia. Dos páginas que relatan el tormento de los últimos meses y que Henry desearía no haber tenido que escribir jamás. Pero ahora existe la posibilidad de que todo desaparezca, de que su pluma jamás hubiera escrito ninguna de esas palabras, de que todo vuelva a estar bien.

Aunque para ello hayan debido recurrir a la magia. Aunque para ello quizás el precio a pagar esta vez haya tenido que ser el amor de sus madres.

"Todo va a salir bien…" repite Emm cada vez más bajito.

"Sí, claro que sí…" asegura sorbiendo las lágrimas, apretando con fuerza las manos de la salvadora. "Vamos a estar bien"

Asiente con los ojos a medio cerrar. "Vencerán, el peligro pasará y acabarán por abrir los ojos…"

"¿Lo dices para convencerme a mí o a ti...?"

Emma traga hondo, sabiéndose pillada.

"No quiero convencernos… Estoy segura."

"¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?"

"No tiemblo…"

Pero es cierto que tiembla. Sus manos lo hacen de forma indetectable, menos para quien las sostiene y aprieta hasta dejarlas sin circulación. Pero su cuerpo si se estremece aunque el temblor no nace de ella. La habitación entera vibra, los objetos se mueven y el resto de los presentes se aferra a la mesa como acto reflejo. Pero ellas no.

Ellas se agarran con más fuerza si es posible, se sostienen la una a la otra y no apartan la mirada.

"Ya está aquí" gimotea Gina y la poca entereza que permanecía en pie se resquebraja junto con un par de jarrones que caen al suelo.

"Lo conseguiremos" lloriquea. "Lo haremos, lo conseguiremos, lo conseguiremos, lo conseguiremos…" repite sin parar rodeando la cintura de Gina y pegando sus frentes.

"No voy a olvidar nada de esto, jamás, jamás, jamás" exige sin saber a quién, suplica sin voz, y se hunde en un beso en el que se mezclan sus lágrimas y las de Emm. Se agarra a ella con las manos cerradas en puños, los nudillos blancos de oprimir su ropa y los brazos doliendo con la tensión. Pero le da igual, no quiere soltarla, nunca. No quiere despertar de ese letargo y q Emm no esté entre sus brazos.

No puede... La sola idea...

La sola idea araña sus entrañas, parte su corazón, estrangula sus pulmones, y ella vuelve a resquebrajarse. La besa con más intensidad, más desesperación, más miedo y Emm se vuelca del mismo modo. Murmurando entre beso y beso su nombre, lánguidos te amo, y débiles: no me iré de aquí. Y Regina, entre lágrimas, la besa y asiente, repitiendo que no piensa olvidar nada, sabiendo que son promesas vacías. Promesas que no depende de ellas que sean cumplidas, y al mismo tiempo, sí.

A su alrededor todo se sacude, vibra, se estremece poniendo a prueba los cimientos de la mansión, como si un huracán invisible girase alrededor de la mansión. Henry lucha con la propia mesa para mantener su libro abierto y los Charming intentan a duras penas mantenerse en pie y sostener los certificados frente a sus ojos.

Pero cuando la primera gota de tinta desaparece, Snow se olvida de agarrarse, del equilibrio, de las sacudidas y hasta del miedo. Sostiene el folio con ambas manos, acercándolo sin querer apresurarse, pestañeando una y otra vez. Pero no hay duda, el nombre de la víctima desaparece lentamente ante ella y el resto de la hoja se queda con un impoluto blanco. Suelta el folio sin cuidado, y corre en busca del resto de ellos, cuando Henry pega un grito:

"¡Mi libro, está brillando!"

El adolescente intenta sostenerlo, leer sus hojas, adivinar los cambios, pero refulge hasta que daña con sólo mirarlo y Henry termina por soltar el enorme tomo contra la mesa para poder cubrirse la cara. Es como si todo el libro, como si cada capítulo estuviera rebelándose, ardiendo.

"¿Qué pone?" exclama David por encima del estruendo.

"¡No puedo leerlo, está fuera de control!" protesta tratando de alargar una mano, mientras la otra funciona de parapeto frente a esa luz inhumana.

"¡Pondrá que vencieron!" chilla Snow alzando el último de los certificados. "¡Están en blanco!"

"¿Todos?" musita Gina. "¿Incluso el de Leroy?"

"¡Todos, ni una sola víctima!"

La alcaldesa asiente, dispuesta a sonreír, cuando la arena a su alrededor comienza a crepitar y brincar, zarandeándose y difuminando poco a poco la silueta de ese perfecto círculo mágico que les aísla temporalmente de los cambios. Se abraza desesperada a Emm y los brazos de la salvadora se cierran con la misma necesidad.

"La nueva realidad no tardará en imponerse" gime la salvadora contra su pelo dejando caer un húmedo beso.

"Lo sé…" lloriquea, mientras la arena se esparce despacio y los recuerdos empiezan a llegar lentamente. Cómo una bruma pesada que se instala sobre ellos, mezclando presentes y pasados hasta que cuesta diferenciar qué es cada cosa. Qué es real y qué ya no.

"La bestia…" susurra Henry. "Jamás hemos oído hablar de la bestia en Storybrooke" Cierra los ojos, intentando discernir antes de caer víctima de su nueva realidad. "¿Es eso posible? Jamás atacó a nadie, debisteis acabar con ella y jamás contasteis más detalles... ¿verdad?"

Frente a él, sus abuelos se dan la mano, confusos. "No, no hubo ninguna bestia" repite Snow agarrándose con uñas y dientes a sus recuerdos más caducos. "¡Lo conseguisteis!" clama eufórica y busca con la mirada a ambas mujeres. Emm permanece frente a Gina, con su mirada clavada en ella y el rostro impávido. Y la alcaldesa tiene la boca abierta y la postura de una rígida e imponente escultura de mármol. "¿Emm, vosotras...?" pregunta casi sin voz.

"¿Lleváis tres años juntas, mamás?" interroga Henry angustiado.

"No" responde Gina tajante, y los presentes contienen la respiración y las lágrimas, y más aún cuando el rostro de la alcaldesa se gira hacia ellos sin dolor ni sufrimiento reflejados en él.

"¿No?" lloriquea Snow.

"No" repite esta vez Emm. "Tres, no… Siete"

Y con su susurro, la salvadora rodea la cintura de Gina hasta que vuelven a estar frente con frente, sonrisa contra sonrisa. Eleva su brazo con gesto presuntuoso y musita:

"¿Con que la querías de vuelta, eh?"

Una suave pulsera de cuero descansa en su muñeca, conservándose mágicamente como el primer día.

"Parece que al final no fuimos tan estúpidas..." suspira Gina mientras sus manos escalan delicadas hasta el cuello de Emm, ese lugar que, definitivamente, no está vetado para ella. Se cuelga de él eufórica, enamorada, tranquila, tan aliviada.

Y sólo entonces la salvadora entiende la tácita invitación de esa sonrisa y se acerca para robarle un beso que sabe a primera vez.

No importa si antes hubo siete años de besos, o tres, o quién sabe.

Es su primer beso, el primero de muchos, y Emm se deja llevar, derritiéndose contra Gina con un dócil gemido, con una felicidad infinita, con un alivio que se desprende en cada sonrisa, y con cierta gratitud hacia sus cabezotas e imprevisibles alter egos. _Gracias, chicas…_ suspira para sí, abrazándose a Gina, profundizando el beso y moviendo la punta de su pie hasta el círculo de arena. Un sencillo movimiento y su zapato aparta un montón de gravilla, rompiendo definitivamente el dibujo, permitiendo a esa nueva realidad alcanzarles.

 _Muchas gracias_.

* * *

Es un ensayo, sólo eso. Emma se repite una y otra vez que no hay peligro, no hay riesgo, no hay presión. No es más que otro ensayo, están seguras y nada saldrá mal. Y aunque no funciona, aunque no logra convencerse a sí misma, trata de arañar un poquito de seguridad y olvidar que esa bestia contra la que Regina pelea a muerte no es un juguete convocado por Gina. Cierra los ojos, busca una concentración que no le sobra y continúa el ritual sin fallar un solo movimiento, una sola palabra.

Y su inspiración son las bolas de fuego de Regina cortando el aire, los gritos infernales de la bestia, la magia crepitando en mitad de ese claro.

Hay algo que las recreaciones de Emm y Gina no tuvieron en cuenta. Ese aroma a muerte, a lucha final, a desesperación. Desesperación que desprende Regina en cada ataque, la bestia con cada defensa, la voz de Emma mientras escapa angustiada. Sin acelerarse, sin detenerse, sin perder el ritmo ni siquiera cuando a su espalda Regina reprime un grito. Continúa, pero contiene la respiración hasta que no la escucha gruñir "Estoy bien…", seguido de una bola de fuego que resuena al salir despedida.

Emma se concentra en su magia, pero cuando segundos después Regina termina frente a ella, sentada en el suelo de un golpetazo, cuesta no detenerse y acudir en su ayuda. Pero Emma aguanta y solo un segundo después Regina demuestra que es perfectamente capaz de arreglarlas ella sola cuando incluso desde el suelo coloca una dolorosa esfera llameante en pleno centro de esa maldita bestia. El ser grita, se retuerce y vuelve a atacar. Cuesta creer que esté debilitada, que la explosión de esa misma mañana, la misma que, de alguna forma, ocurrió hace dos días, haya menguado sus fuerzas. No quiere ni imaginar qué tipo de monstruosidad en todo su esplendor enfrentaron Gina y Emm.

 _Un ensayo, es un ensayo._

Pero no. Todo es diferente, es más real. La batalla, la magia, la adrenalina, los fogonazos, los gemidos que se escapan entre los dientes de Regina cada vez que la bestia la obliga a retroceder o forzar su magia. Quizás eso es lo más real. Regina, su forma de luchar hasta el final, casi como una kamikaze, casi… pasional. Admirable.

Termina de recitar el hechizo, el ritual está completo y la magia crece entre sus manos, pero la salvadora retiene su poder. Cuesta, pero no detiene sus manos, provoca a su propia magia, la instiga, la induce a crecer y aunque cada vez es más complicado, aguanta porque aún no es el momento.

Pero la bestia repara en el torrente de magia. Detiene sus embestidas durante un suspiro sólo para regresar con un ataque colérico, desatado, salvaje. Como si supiese qué su perdición crece por momentos entre las manos de la salvadora.

Deja de retroceder, aunque grite de dolor, aunque la magia de Regina le obligue a retorcerse. Resiste, pretende luchar hasta el final, no va a detenerse. Y, aunque lentamente, está acercándose a Regina, cuya magia empieza a flaquear. Las bolas no dejan de alcanzarla, pero la bestia no se detiene y con cada centímetro que logra recortar, el fuego de Regina cada vez estalla más cerca de la propia reina malvada, obligándola a cerrar los ojos ante sus llamaradas. Eso hace que, con cada nuevo golpe, con cada ataque, esté perdiendo puntería y quizás incluso intensidad. Su respiración se hace pesada, comienza a sudar, por el miedo, por el calor de su propio fuego, y aunque se mantenga en pie como una fuerza de la naturaleza, Emma siente que Regina, ante sus ojos, está comenzando a flaquear.

No pierde de vista uno solo de sus movimientos. Su propia respiración, angustiada, se acompasa con los jadeos desquiciados y exhaustos de Regina, y, aunque sepa que no va a funcionar, suplica a su magia que crezca cuanto antes. Pero el ritual tiene su propio ritmo y nada de lo que haga logra apresurarlo. Mira sus manos, desesperada, sobrepasada por el miedo. Y entonces lo ve.

 _Pueden conseguirlo_ , repite para sí. _Van a conseguirlo_.

No detiene el suave movimiento de sus manos en ningún momento, pero el pulgar de su mano toca deliberadamente la pulsera que baila en la muñeca contraria. Un roce fugaz, apenas perceptible, y Emma murmura contra ella: "Aguanta, tú puedes. Ya casi es nuestra, Regina"

La reina malvada abre los ojos desmesuradamente y Emma, por un instante, desearía haber cerrado su bocaza.

Pero Regina se transforma ante sus ojos. Se estira como con un resorte, su cuerpo se cuadra y recupera toda su firmeza y su posición de ataque. Su magia se vuelve más agresiva, más animal y a pesar de los intentos de la bestia, Regina recupera terreno a una velocidad abismal, hasta que consigue que el ser por fin empiece a retroceder. Sólo entonces Emma vuelve a respirar con normalidad, incluso a sonreír.

"Podrías merendarte a esa cosa tú sola si quisieras…" bromea dejándose llevar por la emoción y frente a ella, Regina medio sonríe de lado, contenida. Y Emma no necesita que hable para imaginarla farfullar: "Concéntrese, señorita Swan", aunque con cierto toque de diversión.

Regina resurge y la bestia languidece con el cambio de papeles. Y por un momento, la criatura esquiva un par de golpes, huidiza, tratando de escapar.

Pero Regina presiente sus intenciones.

La bestia gira en el aire, pretendiendo alejarse de la batalla. La reina malvada proyecta su magia contra ella, una bola de fuego que corta el aire atravesando la trayectoria de la bestia e intenta detenerla.

Pero en el último momento, la bestia se despeña contra Emma.

Letal y directa.

Sin nada que perder. Dispuesta a todo.

Salvo que Regina reaparece, bola de fuego en mano, entre Emma y la criatura con un:

"Me temo que no…".

Despliega su magia contra ella, un golpe tan certero que la bestia sale despedida lejos de Emma, desorientada, fuera de sí y débil.

Y aunque ese ataque frustrado termina por desatar su furia no tiene tiempo de arremeter contra ellas.

Un grito de liberación y los brazos de Emma se abren con violencia.

La alcaldesa se encoge sobre si misma al ser atravesada por el descomunal torrente de magia que pasa a través de su cuerpo antes de estrellarse contra la bestia. Una onda casi visible que encrespa y corta el aire, hasta dar con su objetivo.

Regina observa fascinada los últimos instantes de vida de la bestia. Ese ser de forma indefinida se retuerce y su cuerpo parece crecer ante sus ojos como un globo. Pero no ve nada más. Algo tira de su brazo y arrastra a su cuerpo y, antes de entender nada, escucha la voz de Emma gritando: "¡Cuidado!"

Advierte unos brazos que la rodean y un cuerpo que la cubre y, a duras penas, sobre el hombro de Emma, alcanza a ver a la bestia explotar. Mil pedacitos de negro y maloliente ser que vuelan por el aire. Cierra los ojos y la onda expansiva de la bestia al morir las arroja por los aires.

Su estómago se encoge al separar los pies del suelo, pero no tiene tiempo de gritar. Un segundo después su espalda choca con el suelo, pero con más suavidad de la que hubiera esperado. El césped y los brazos de Emma amortiguan la caída, y el cuerpo de la salvadora actúa de parapeto contra las pequeñas salpicaduras de fango de bestia muerta.

Todo queda en silencio, solo se escuchan sus respiraciones y un poco más abajo los latidos contra sus costillas.

Emma, aun cubriéndola, tumbada sobre el césped del bosque y sin creer que lo hayan logrado, rompe el ceremonial silencio con una dócil pregunta casi temerosa. "¿Ha muerto?"

"Sin lugar a dudas" asiente Regina bajo ella hablando igual de bajito. "¿Y no se supone que yo debía protegerla a usted?" inquiere con voz de pocos amigos. Emma se separa unos centímetros de ella, sin creerse que, incluso en algo así Regina pueda quejarse y tocar las narices. Pero al apartarse ve que está sonriendo, sin medias tintas, sin medias sonrisas. Sólo una genuina y bromista, que la desarma ayudada por la falta de costumbre.

"Bueno… Esa cosa ya no podía hacernos daño y consideré que habías tenido suficiente fango la última vez"

Responde y no se mueve ni un centímetro. Están muy cerca, pero ninguna de ellas se separa. Continúan tumbadas, respirando la una contra la otra, con escasos centímetros entre sus rostros.

Pero no.

Ninguna se mueve.

Regina deja de sonreír para tragar hondo, incómoda, y murmurar muy bajito. "Emm y Gina están enfermas"

La salvadora asiente convenida. "Totalmente"

Pero no se separan. La adrenalina corre desatada, la emoción está a flor de piel, el miedo de la batalla se convierte paulatinamente en una euforia casi infantil, y ellas cada vez están más cerca.

"…Pero parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien en esa cocina…"

"¡Swan!"

"Sólo estoy puntualizando"

Entrecierra los ojos, molesta. Muy, muy, muy molesta. Y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo intenso y pulsante. Y tiene que carraspear para poder hablar. "Pues no puntualice tanto"

Emma no sabe qué hacer, dónde mirar. Porque empieza a pensar que el color rojo queda tan, tan bien en las mejillas de Regina. Así que carraspea ella también y musita sin voz.

"¿Te estoy aplastando?"

"Para nada…" responde mirando a ambos lados de su cabeza, donde Emma descansa todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos. La salvadora entiende su respuesta sin necesidad de más palabras, pero, al mirar sus brazos, repara en el cuero de la pulsera que aún descansa en su muñeca.

"Tengo que dártela, lo sé…" responde atropelladamente, intentando adelantarse a cualquier posible reproche.

"Quédesela…" trastabilla con torpeza, aturullándose aún más al intentar explicarse. "Por si necesita volver a llamarme o lo que sea…"

La respuesta no tiene mucho sentido. O quizás sí. Pero Emma no quiere o no puede darle vueltas sin que su mente se venga abajo y su estómago se estrangule. Así que lo deja estar, como si fuera lo más normal y sólo suspira un leve:

"Vale…" Y cuando el silencio se alarga y los centímetros parecen convertirse en milímetros, musita intentando sostenerle la mirada. "Debería levantarme"

"Sí…" confirma Regina. Porque es obvio. Algún día debería levantarse y ella también tendría que ponerse en pie. Pero antes de que ninguna se mueva, vuelve a abrir la boca. "Oh, y gracias… Por protegerme de la… salpicadura"

Y se siente tan torpe, tan infantil, tan fuera de lugar que por un momento, casi se arrepiente de sus palabras. Pero Emma medio sonríe y ella ya no se arrepiente de nada.

"Un placer"

"Y por hacerla explotar en primer lugar" añade animada por esa respuesta cargada de inocencia y ni un ápice de soberbia, y la salvadora sonríe de oreja a oreja, agradecida. "Sin tu incontrolada explosión quizás no habríamos tenido esta oportunidad y quizás… sólo quizás, no me habría dado tiempo a transportarme antes de que me tocara"

"De nada…" responde sonriendo aún más agradecida, sin creer que sea la misma Regina que dos días antes gritaba indignada. Su respuesta queda en el aire, ese que apenas corre entre ellas dos y se ve obligada a decir algo. "Aún tengo que levantarme"

Podría simplemente hacerlo. No es necesario anunciar algo tan obvio. Podría, tan solo, ponerse en pie y apartarse de ella. Pero no. Lo anuncia. Y espera a que ella responda. Y prefiere no pensar en lo raro que es todo. O peor aún. En lo normal que parece.

"Sí…" musita Regina. Tan convencida como la propia Emma. Pero ninguna llega a moverse porque Regina vuelve a abrir la boca y un murmullo lánguido, casi azorado, se escapa a duras penas. "Parecían felices, ¿verdad?"

La salvadora traga hondo. "¿Emm y Gina?"

"Sí…"

"¿En la cocina?"

"¡Swan!" exclama y el grito ayuda a camuflar una sonrisa tránsfuga y una carcajada rebelde. "¿Es que no vas a cambiar nunca?"

Y a pesar de un suave sonrojo, eleva una ceja y sonríe de lado. "¿Realmente quieres que cambie?" Los ojos de la salvadora se clavan en los suyos y, por un momento, Regina recuerda a su alter ego, haciéndole la misma pregunta. Y esta vez no responde, al menos no en voz alta, pero es consciente de que mintió a Gina. Totalmente. Emma no espera respuesta o quizás, mirando los ojos chocolate brillar, deja de necesitarla, y se limita a añadir. "Sí, sí lo parecían. En la cocina y fuera de ella"

"Aunque estén enfermas…" balbucea Regina una vez más.

"Para internarlas…"

"No pienso dejar de discutir con usted"

"Confío en ello"

"Ni toleraré sus tonterías"

"¡Eso espero!"

"Esto no cambia nada…"

"Por supuesto que no…" Emma ni siquiera sabe a qué _Esto_ se refiere y sin embargo está segura de que las dos mienten. De que lo cambia todo. Estremecedora, emocionante y drásticamente todo.

"Pero me gusta lo de Gina" admite sin voz y Emma asiente despacio.

"Y a mí lo que vi en la cocina…"

"Joder Swan…" exclama recriminándola y tapándole la cara con la mano. Y sonriendo aunque intente morderse los carrillos por dentro.

"Y lo de Emm también…" susurra despacio contra la mano que Regina deja caer lentamente en una improvisada y tan delicada caricia que la voz de la salvadora se atenúa, aturdida.

Persigue esa mano, se pierde en su tacto y se acerca sin remedio a su dueña, recortando distancias hasta que no hay nada que recortar. Hasta que sus labios se posan sobre los de Regina. Hasta que cierra los ojos y respira hondo, esperando las consecuencias de su desfachatez.

Advierte las manos de Regina contra sus mejillas y espera que tiren de ella, apartándola bruscamente, en cualquier momento. Y sí, tiran de ella, pero sólo para acercarla más y reclamar sus labios. Regina profundiza lentamente el beso, acaricia su rostro con una ternura que hace suspirar a Emma, sus manos exploran el cuello de la salvadora, atrevidas, y todo se acelera. Sus respiraciones, las pulsaciones retumbando contra sus costillas, los ruidos, las caricias, el beso.

Emma gime perdida en ella y se aparta sólo cuando respirar se vuelve imprescindible. Abre los ojos con su mente a kilómetros de allí y la forma en que los ojos chocolate aletean al mirarla envía su cerebro muchísimo más lejos.

Pero su cuerpo permanece ahí, a dos centímetros de sus labios, entrechocando su nariz con la de Regina, suspirando contra su boca. Intentando asimilar que ahora ya no se gritan, ahora se besan y a pesar de lo ridículo que puede sonar, de alguna forma está segura de que este es el salto natural. Precipitado por las circunstancias, por los viajes en el tiempo. Pero es tan… correcto. Esa es la palabra. Correcto y delicioso.

Todo ha pasado. Por fin. Han vencido a la bestia, han terminado su misión. Y sin embargo, Emma siente que todo está a punto de empezar. Y su cuerpo es víctima de un vértigo tan descomunal como delicioso. Y sólo ahora, mientras todo se calma, todo se posa, entiende el terror que atenazaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Casi por dos.

"Tenía mucho miedo…" susurra contra sus labios.

"Y yo…"

"Y no solo por mí." añade sin respirar.

Regina mueve su boca, pero no dice nada. Y Emma está muy cerca de desear que la tierra se la trague, de la misma forma en que el suelo las devoró con el hechizo del viaje en el tiempo.

Pero los labios frente a ella se mueven de nuevo. Y esta vez les acompaña la voz estrangulada y tartamudeante de Regina.

"…Ni yo"

Solo entonces Emma vuelve a sonreír y respirar.

"Pero creo…" tose Regina. "Creo que ayudó que estuvieras ahí" Su mano se escapa hasta la muñeca de la salvadora que aún descansa junto a su cuerpo, cada vez más cerca, y las yemas de sus dedos acarician la pulsera.

"Entonces… ¿ya no soy una inútil?"

"Bueno… dejémoslo en que no tanto como de costumbre"

Emma chasquea la lengua y pone los ojos en blanco aunque termine por sonreír.

"Si no hubieras dicho algo así me habría preocupado… Gina"

La alcaldesa sonríe aunque muerda y esconda sus propios labios, tratando de reprimirse. Su nombre acaba de convertirse en una potente arma en su contra, está casi segura. Pero lo más preocupante es que le encanta y no le preocupa lo más mínimo.

"Ya te he dicho que nada iba a cambiar…" espeta convencidísima. Y su convicción no mengua ni aunque esté tumbada en mitad de un bosque, bajo el cuerpo de la salvadora, a la que acaba de besar y hablando a centímetros de sus labios. Perdiéndose de hecho en ellos, en la forma en que sonríen, en cómo se ladean presumidos, en la manera en que los humedece sin dejar de sonreírla.

"Nada" asiente con firmeza, dejando de sostener totalmente el peso de su cuerpo, sólo para dejarse caer sobre el de Regina. Una ligera presión que se advierte a lo largo de su cuerpo, infiriendo en ciertas zonas que hacen a la respiración de la alcaldesa renquear. "Nada de nada" remarca con media sonrisa ladeada.

Las pupilas de Regina casi se camuflan con el marrón chocolate que ahora es casi negro por el deseo. Y Emma está segura de que podría echarse a temblar sólo con la forma en que esos ojos la miran. Y, por una vez, no de miedo. Para nada.

El dedo índice de Regina traza una línea lenta sobre su yugular hasta alcanzar el cuello de la camiseta de Emma y tirar de ella. Y ella, dócil, se acerca y traga, sobrepasada.

Regina deja escapar una sonrisita pícara al ver a Emma derretirse sin remedio y decide jugar con ella, sólo un poquito, porque le resulta irresistible esa visión y necesita conservarla todo lo que sea posible. "Sabes, creo que no me hubiera importado ver un poquito más de lo que sucedió en esa cocina…"

"Lo sabía…" Y aunque sus mejillas se sonrojen, su sonrisa se ensancha y respira con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se mueve contra el de Regina. Y la reina malvada no tiene claro si es inocente o intencionado, pero aprieta sus labios hasta que se quedan blancos y contiene un gemido. "Lamento que te lo perdieras, pero quizás pueda describírtelo al detalle…"

Las palabras de Emma terminan por sacudir sus terminaciones nerviosas peligrosamente y, aunque se reprime, su voz no suena tan controlada como desearía.

"Oh, sí" jadea y la vibración de su voz es un imán que atrae irremediablemente a Emma y a su sonrisa más juguetona. La misma que desaparece al deshacerse contra los labios de Regina en un beso nada piadoso. La reina Malvada cierra los ojos, expande sus pulmones y se deja llevar. Un beso que remueve sus cimientos y estremece cada terminación nerviosa, obligándola a sumergir sus dedos en los tirabuzones claros, buscando un anclaje en medio de esa lenta, prolongada y sensual caricia. Un beso que apenas es capaz de amortiguar los gemidos que escapan de ambas gargantas y que cada vez exige más.

Pero cuando sus manos se cierran en torno a los mechones rubios, acercando a Emma, reclamando más proximidad, una sensación pringosa y fría se mezcla entre sus dedos. Restos de fango de monstruo muerto.

Y aunque su corazón esté encabritado, su rostro desprenda un calor casi tangible, su cuerpo tiemble y su voz reverbere con una excitante impaciencia, no puede reprimir una dulce carcajada, que detiene el beso.

"Pero quizás deberías darte un baño antes… Aun tienes fango" bromea enseñándole sus propias manos. Emma eleva una ceja rubia, observando las pruebas del delito y sonríe de soslayo, descendiendo hasta el oído de Regina.

"También puedo describírtelo con detalle bajo la ducha…" Un gemido que adereza mordiendo un sensible y desprotegido lóbulo. Regina clava las uñas en su cuero cabelludo, olvidándose del fango y de cualquier cosa que no sean las atenciones de esa boca.

Gira su rostro y expone su cuello, completamente entregada a todo lo que tengan en mente esos labios y dientes. "¿Emm… algo en contra de transportarte?"

La risa de Emma reverbera contra su yugular. "He viajado en el tiempo… creo que podré con ello"

"Perfecto" gime y no necesita más para convocar su magia, dejar atrás ese bosque, imaginar con detalle el cuarto de baño de la mansión y gruñir con los ojos cerrados cuando los besos de la salvadora marcan su piel incluso mientras las hace desaparecer.

Y sí, quizás el gran terror de Gina y Emm se ha terminado cumpliendo.

Han cambiado el futuro.

Todo él.

Pero al menos la bestia ha muerto… y pondría la mano en el fuego porque Gina y Emm no tendrían nada que objetar ante los cambios que se avecinan. Porque ellas siempre tuvieron razón. Nadie podría nunca tener nada en contra de lo siente hacia Emma, nadie podría nunca resistirse a lo que siente con Emma.

Seguro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **La prompt, de Yovanna (Annas Wolf): Un fic donde las Emma y Regina del pasado viajaran a un futuro, por la razón equis, donde sus dobles estuvieran juntas. Pero especificó que, aunque este es un argumento bastante recurrido, no quería ver la típica historia en la que se enteraban y se lo tomaban muy bien porque sí y todos contentos porque eso no le gustaba ni le cuadraba. Quería que el fic se situara en esos momentos de la serie en los que no se soportaban y que, por eso, al descubrir la relación no se lo tomaran precisamente bien. Espero que haya sido lo que esperabas y mil gracias por proponerme tu idea, he disfrutado muchísimo con estas dos Emmas y Reginas! ^^**


	13. Wish you where here

**Antes de nada, Holiiiiii! Este pequeño parón ha sido debido a mis vacaciones de Navidad (soy así de pringui y me las tengo que coger así de tarde, sí...) Y entre prepararlas, irme, disfrutarlas, volver, llorar y sufrir, serenarme, regresar a la rutina... Pues aquí estamos, casi un mes después! :P Pero os he echado mucho de menos, tenía muchas ganas de volver a subir fic, de deciros hola y de dar la bienvenida a todas las recién llegadas! :) Hola a esas nuevas lectoras, reviewdoras (no existe, lo sé), seguidoras y favoriteadoras, y bienvenidas! ^^**

 **También quiero decir que las vacaciones han sido por el Caribe (más exactamente Santo Domingo, San Martín/Sint Maarten/Saint-Martin, Santa Lucía, Barbados, La Antigua y La Romana) y no sé si tenemos por aquí a alguien de allí, pero he de decir que aquello es el auténtico paraíso en la tierra! La gente maravillosa, en cada sitio en el que estuvimos, más increíbles que en el anterior, pero los lugares... madre mía. Dan igual las palabras, las fotos y todo, eso es indescriptible y una auténtica maravilla de la naturaleza, increíble, de verdad. Han sido unos días perfectos y no podíamos haber elegido mejor destino. Hemos vuelto enamoradas :) (Y atadas de pies y manos, porque tratamos de agarrarnos a una palmera y tuvieron que traernos de vuelta a rastras... todo un espectáculo)**

 **Sea como sea ya estoy de vuelta y los one shot también! Muchas reconoceréis el titulo, pero para las que no, es el nombre del último capítulo emitido (sí, ese que me tiene robado el corazón y que me podría ver en bucle cada noche). Y el OS es mi visión de qué ha sucedido tras ese incierto final! Espero que os guste muy mucho porque aunque es de los breves, también es de mis favoritos (Sí, es breve. BREVE. El Caribe me ha cambiado). Y después del anterior twoshot (qué os pareció?), creo que este es una buena opción... Sólo añadir que, al final del todo, os he dejado una preguntita y estaré encantada de saber vuestra opinión!**

 **Dicho esto, me callo, os dejo leer y... ¡Ojalá que os guste!**

* * *

 **Wish you were here...**

"Estás enfadada"

"No, no lo estoy…"

"Sí lo estás, lo noto…"

"Em-ma" murmura controlándose para no dejar salir un Miss Swan grave y solemne. "No lo estoy. Y ahora duérmete, mañana nos espera un día complicado"

"¿Crees que Rumpelstiltskin nos va a ayudar?"

"Supongo…"

"¿Pero?"

"Es Gold. No lo hará desinteresadamente"

"¿Temes que pida un precio muy alto?"

"Quién sabe…" resopla tapándose con la manta hasta el cuello.

"¿Uno que no podamos pagar?"

"Lo dudo…"

"¿Y no te dan miedo las consecuencias?"

"No"

"Regina… Ves cómo estás enfadada"

"No estoy enfadada. Y no temo a las consecuencias porque en cuanto dejemos atrás esta falsa realidad no tendremos que pagar el precio que se le haya ocurrido al maldito duende" masculla convocando una segunda manta sobre su cuerpo. "Emma, duérmete"

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Un poco"

"Deberíamos buscar refugio"

"Ya hemos hablado de esto…"

"Pero puedes cambiarnos el aspecto"

"Emma…"

"Podemos parecer cualquier otra persona. Hasta dos hombres. Y cambiarnos los nombres y…"

"Emma" interrumpe girándose hacia la salvadora y arrastrando las mantas con ella. "No es no"

"Pero…"

"¿Crees que esta cueva es mi hotel favorito de todo el bosque encantado?"

"Pues busquemos algo" suplica arrastrándose como un gusanito moviendo sus mantas consigo y acercándose a Regina. "Una cabaña abandonada, un hospedaje en mitad de la nada, algo. Disfrazadas no nos encontrarán"

"Emma, Henry habrá movilizado a todo el Bosque Encantado" resopla rascándose la frente, saturada y cansada. Fuera las estrellas brillan desde hace más de dos horas y ella está aquí, despierta, manteniendo una conversación frustrante e inútil. Y sólo quiere dormir de una puñetera vez. "Eso significa que habrá cientos de hadas, brujas y otros tantos seres mágicos buscándome por el asesinato de los reales monarcas y el supuesto secuestro de su princesita. No duraríamos ni dos minutos si buscásemos un refugio" Emma abre la boca, pero Regina levanta su mano, exigiéndola silencio. "Ni siquiera con un sortilegio de ocultamiento. Cualquier ser mágico podría ver a través de él o advertir que hay algo extraño y estaríamos expuestas"

Emma cierra la boca lentamente, pero termina por murmurar. "Pero tienes frío"

"Y mantas" replica señalando las dos que la cubren de pies a cabeza. Aunque el frío siga ahí, atenazando su cuerpo. Cuando Emma no mire hará aparecer una tercera puñetera manta. "Y tendrá que valer"

"¿No hay nadie a quien podamos pedir ayuda?"

"¿No fui lo suficientemente explicita sobre cómo huyeron los enanitos cuando me vieron aparecer?" pregunta retórica. "Aquí no contamos con ninguno de nuestros amigos y aliados. Y con los que sí podría contar la Reina Malvada no nos convienen en absoluto. Créeme"

"¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces?"

"Lo que ya estamos haciendo. Dormir" _Dormir de una maldita vez_ "Y mañana negociar una nueva vía de escape con Rumpelstiltskin. Eso es lo que podemos hacer"

"Ves cómo estás enfadada…"

"Em-ma"

"Haces que parezca que mi nombre tiene tres sílabas"

"Eso es imposible y no, no estoy enfadada" espeta al aire.

"¡Pero si ni siquiera me miras!" suplica intentando demostrar su argumento. "Regina…"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclama agitando sus brazos bajo las mantas.

"Ves… Estás enfadada"

"¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté?" espeta intentando controlarse a pesar de haber terminado por estallar. "¡Dejaste que el portal se cerrara! ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo? Era nuestra única escapatoria y dejaste que desapareciese"

"Yo no pretendía…"

"Sé que también tengo culpa, pero si por una vez yo pierdo la cabeza, era de esperar que tú respondieras por las dos. Viste el portal, eras consciente de que iba a cerrarse. No debiste permitirlo. Así que sí, estoy enfadada" admite con un susurro que roza el grito. "Ahora Storybrooke, tus padres, Henry, todos, están a merced de esa maldita y psicópata reina y nosotras, que somos su principal arma mágica, estamos encerradas en este mundo ridículo y sin sentido"

"Pero parecías tan ilusionada al verle aparecer que yo…"

"Sorprendida, Emma, estaba sorprendida" _Y aliviada… Por un pequeño momento, un diminuto e insignificante momento, creí que era él realmente. Que estaba vivo. Y por un pequeño, diminuto e insignificante momento me abandonó esa culpabilidad con la que cargo. Esa culpa de haber dejado a Roland huérfano y de haber llevado a Robin a la muerte por permitirle que me siguiese al Inframundo, mientras yo te seguía ciegamente a ti. Durante un segundo pensé que no había muerto por mi culpa. Eso es lo que viste. No era ilusión, era alivio._ "¿Y eso qué más da? Ni siquiera se asemejaba realmente a él, no articulaba más de dos palabras seguidas y parecía casi de cartón. ¡Tenías que haber tirado de mí, haberme hecho regresar a la realidad, lo que fuera, pero…!"

"¡No podía cargar con ese peso!" exclama sobresaltándola. Regina cierra la boca por la sorpresa y Emma niega con la cabeza, mirando sus pies antes de volver a alzar sus ojos. "No podía con la sola idea de romperte el corazón de nuevo. Yo traje a Marian de vuelta, Robin tuvo que marcharse a Nueva York por culpa de mi batalla con la Reina de las Nieves y murió en tus brazos por mi misión en el Inframundo" Habla de carrerilla y sin respirar y Regina está casi segura de que lo hace porque si no se le escaparían un par de lágrimas que parece contener. Y se le encoge el corazón ante la visión de una salvadora de ojos brillantes y voz estrangulada. Y sobre todo ante esa confesión. "No podía volver a separarte de tu amor verdadero, ni aunque eso supusiera quedáramos aquí atrapadas" susurra sorbiendo los mocos.

Los ojos de Regina están abiertos como platos y respira a duras penas, pillada con la guardia baja. Casi a ras del suelo. Sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sin haber imaginado jamás la razón que se escondía tras el error de Emma.

Pero su enfurruñamiento sigue latente.

Precisamente lo que ha conseguido es lo contrario, es separarla de su amor verdadero. Ese que tiene 15 años y está sólo ante el peligro, a merced de la Reina malvada en Storybrooke.

Bueno… al menos una mitad de su amor verdadero.

La otra mitad está tumbada a unos metros.

Bajo una manta, en mitad de esa cochambrosa cueva.

Así que entiende perfectamente el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero resulta ridículo. Emma se siente culpable por haberla separado de Hood. Y Regina se siente culpable porque Robin murió por seguirla al inframundo, lugar al que ella fue siguiendo a Emma sin dudarlo. Como una tonta enamorada.

 _Las dos son tontas… por no decir algo peor._

"Pero estás en lo cierto, quizás debí haberlo pensado mejor, haber reaccionado… ¿Podrás perdonarme?" suspira Emma acongojada.

"Yo… no estoy enfadada" murmura volviendo a la realidad y Emma frunce el ceño, decepcionada, pensando que esa fase había quedado atrás. "Ahora lo digo en serio, de verdad" musita intentando media sonrisa que no sale. "Sólo estoy enfurruñada… Pero es por el miedo, por la impotencia de vernos aquí atrapadas. Yo… entiendo por qué lo hiciste"

"Mañana estaremos de vuelta, ya lo verás"

"Seguro que sí"

Regina querría contagiarse de su genuina inocencia, pero el nudo del estómago se lo impide y apenas logra dedicarle media sonrisa que a Emma le sabe a poco.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte…?"

Regina chasquea la lengua, en el gesto más divertido que Emma recuerda en horas, y murmura guasona. "Sí, dormirte de una vez…"

"Está bien…" cede suspirando hacia el techo de la cueva. Se arropa y cierra los ojos, intentando obedecer y Regina termina por sonreír. "Buenas noches, Regina"

"Descansa, Emma"

Sigue enfadada.

Un poquito al menos.

Pero es que esa idiota de Emma se lo pone muy difícil.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Creo que me han gustado estas dos pequeñas y solitarias visitantes en un mundo tan igual y diferente al Bosque Encantado... Quizás se podrían seguir sus andanzas, así, en pequeñas pildoritas. No sé, ¿cómo lo veis?**


	14. No mires atrás

**¡Nuevo capítulo! :)**

 **Antes de nada, hola a todas! A las que favoritean, siguen, comparten, comentan o que leen en silencio :P (estas últimas sois un poco desquiciantes, pero en realidad se os adora también y, aunque menos, se os nota!)**

 **A continuación, respondo a la misma duda que tenéis muchas. ¿Se han acabo los Oneshot? ¡Nop! Para nada :) Hay inspiración para rato y, si seguí escribiendo durante años después de que decapitaran, incineraran y despidieramos a Xena, no voy a dejar de escribir de nuestras niñas swanqueen cuando hay tanto material y al mismo tiempo tanto que intentar arreglar en esa serie… Pero, aunque me sobre la inspiración, me ha faltado el tiempo por todas partes estos meses, y de ahí el tiempo entre un capítulo y otro.**

 **Por otro lado, también decir que, por supuesto, con un poco más de curro y reviews, seguramente hubiera sacado más energía y tiempo de debajo de las piedras… Pero esa es la eterna batalla :P**

 **IMPORTANTE: Supongo que todas ya lo sabéis, especialmente las españolas, pero se acerca la CONVENCIÓN ESPAÑOLA DE OUAT! Estaréis hartas de oírlo o, quizás, si vais (me encantaría saberlo!), estaréis de los nervios, como lo estoy yo! Porque sí, vamos a ir, y en masa (swen), a la Storytelling Con y además lo haré con grandes artistas del fandom como ShadowDianne, Napfreak o Misslane. Si alguna de vosotras no conoce sus fics, ilustraciones, o fanarts y fanvids respectivamente, os los recomiendo encarecidamente, porque el talento de estas chicas no es normal!**

 **Todo esto para decir que me muero de ganas de volver a ver a Lana (y Bex, Meghan… ah, no, Meghan no…), de disfrutar de la primera Con "en casa" y con todas las amigas, y que no sé si estaré más o menos off de cara al viaje que se avecina… Sea como sea, bombardear a reviews y comentarios y seguro que las musas os escuchan y se ponen manos a la obra entre viaje y viaje :P**

 **A partir de ahora quiero intentar hacer dos cosas en cada fic. La primera, contestar algunos RW de forma personalizada por aquí, y la segunda, poneros en antecedentes para todas aquellas que, como yo, ya no seguís mucho la serie o directamente nada de nada. Así que cada OS que hable de las últimas temporadas y los nuevos capítulos tendrá un breve resumen para que sepáis algunos detalles que son imprescindibles. Este apartado estará más abajo e irá señalizado.**

 **(Nota del autor: Joder, esta vez los disclamers son de récord… espero que los echarais también de menos porque madre mía…)**

 **Y ahí van los comentarios sobre vuestros reviews… Muchas gracias Kateswanqueen, Looveparrilla y y bienvenidas! Gracias Paonessa por tomarte tantas tantas molestias y no te preocupes que jamás las verás fuera de sus papeles :) Al menos no en mis fics, yo tampoco lo soporto. Y no, el grupo de FB no está muerto! Tiene menos movimiento que antes, pero sigue muy vivo! Vuelve a intentarlo a ver! Un saludo a ese guest preocupado por si no volvía :P No, no fue tu ansia, estaba tardando… pero no dejes de aparecer ^^ Y también a ese otro guest venido directamente de la Romana, gracias por escribir :P V-Swing, ShadowDianne, Tanin 1232 y Begobeni, como siempre, vuestros RW me dan la vida! Laury Ramos es la forma más bonita, graciosa y adorable en la que me han pedido jamás que escriba un AU, de verdad! No puedo prometerte que lo haga, aunque me dejaste el gusanillo muy fuerte, pero si puedo prometerte A) escribir más sobre las Emmas y Reginas del principio, esas que todas tenemos más controladas y B) hacer ese resumen de: Antecedentes, para que puedas ubicarte bien. Y llegarán más pildoritas y de tamaño "usar cuchillo y tenedor", te lo aseguro :) Nheras, puede que el anterior, a pesar de la espera, no fuera muy largo… pero con este vas a tener fic para rato! (Y sí, acepto ideas! Pero sin zombies! :( ) WandaParranda, iba a hacer un chiste horrible sobre que me encanta hacer gritar a una mujer, pero mejor me limito a darte las gracias por tu RW y a decir que me reí mucho :P ¡Me encanta que me contéis esas cositas! Y sé que me dejo a un millón más por comentaros, pero iré respondiendo en cada capi a unas pocas para que tampoco me matéis… porque mirad la longitud de este párrafo!**

 **Sólo añadir que este es un fic de los largos, que ha llevado lo suyo y estoy deseando que os guste! Ya me callo por dios de una vez y a leer!**

* * *

 **ANTECEDENTES: Actualmente, en la serie, Regina había dividido su alma en dos, su parte buena, Regina, y su parte malvada, la Reina Malvada, y cada una de ellas era una persona individual. Pero de alguna forma siguen unidas y lo que le pase a una le pasa a la otra. Es decir, si una sale herida o muere, la otra también. Excepto, si se les hiere con una espada que escondía Rumpel. Con esa arma, la herida es sólo para quien la recibe de las dos y la Reina Malvada está en posesión de ella.**

 **Henry heredó la función de autor y ahora, con su pluma y sus libros, puede escribir lo que le sucede a los personajes de cuentos, o incluso alterar los hechos. Sobre Emma, ha tenido sin parar una visión sobre su muerte a manos de un enemigo desconocido. Y creo que esto es todo lo que haría falta para seguir el capi :)**

* * *

 **No mires atrás**

"¿Serías capaz de matarme?"

"¿Qué?"

El rostro de Emma se descompone. Pierde todo su color y su cuerpo su entereza.

"Ya me has oído. Si no quedara otra opción… ¿serías capaz de matarme? ¿De hacer lo necesario?"

"¡No! No, claro que…" chilla con la voz estrangulada, sin miedo a quien pueda escucharla. Aunque, en realidad, el apartamento está prácticamente vacío excepto por el bello durmiente que descansa en la cama matrimonial. Y Regina está segura de que David no va a levantarse e interrumpir. Emma, frente a ella, grita y gesticula y la alcaldesa advierte que está rozando el cabreo. "Es que no hará falta. Ni siquiera lo pienses, joder. No deberías preguntarme una mierda así porque encontraremos mil malditas maneras de vencer a la reina antes que esa" espeta. "¿Para esto querías que nos quedáramos atrás? ¿Para hacerme semejante… pregunta?" toma aire y opta por no decir una nueva palabra malsonante.

"Emma, ¿y si no existieran esas mil maneras?"

"Basta"

"¿Y si el ejército de la reina es demasiado fuerte, y si nos superan, y logran sobrepasar nuestras líneas? ¿Y sí…?"

"¡He dicho que basta!" grita agarrando su cabeza que amenaza con explotar ante la sola idea que sugiere Regina. "Nosotros contamos con nuestro propio ejército y no van a poder hacer nada contra él. No hay más posibilidades, no quiero oír hablar de otros escenarios y matarte a ti no será jamás una opción" resuella igual que un toro furioso y malherido, como si la pregunta de Regina fuera, más que una insinuación, una puñalada directa a su estómago. "¿Ha quedado claro?"

"Sí" suspira Regina con ambas manos en los bolsillos. "Eso me temía…"

Sus dedos, cerrados en temblorosos puños, escapan de cada bolsillo hasta colocarse frente a la boca de la alcaldesa. Antes de que Emma pueda preguntar qué hace, se abren y Regina sopla con fuerza. Sobre sus palmas, un brillante polvo morado escapa volando hasta estrellarse en su rostro.

"¿Pero qué…?" tartamudea hablando con lentitud mientras la pequeña y volátil nube se clava contra sus ojos, sube por su nariz e incluso se posa en sus labios, entreabiertos, dudosos.

"Lo siento…" musita Regina sin fuerzas.

Pero Emma ya no parece enfadada, ni siquiera molesta o incómoda con la conversación. Sólo está ahí, tranquila, atenta a Regina.

"Perdona, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?"

"De qué ocurrirá si nos supera. Si intentan venir a por David o quién sabe qué…"

"Oh, sí…"

"¿Sabes que hacer si no podemos vencerles?"

"No ocurrirá" responde con una calma total, una falta de emoción casi incómoda.

"Ya, ya lo sé… Pero sólo por si acaso" insiste con esa misma neutralidad. "Si fuera necesario…"

"Si fuera absolutamente necesario, si no hubiera más salidas, haré que sea rápido e indoloro" aseguran los ojos claros con educación.

Regina aguanta de pie, recta, digna. Pero sus ojos casi arden, queriendo llorar, y su respiración se estrangula con el dolor que retuerce sus entrañas. Y aunque sonría al pronunciar un mustio "Gracias", está segura de que ya ha empezado a morir.

* * *

"¡Fuera!" chilla Henry encerrándose en su habitación con un portazo. "¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!" grita a pleno pulmón, llorando, propinando una patada que hace tambalear la puerta. "¡¿Cómo habéis podido?! ¡¿CÓMO?!"

"Henry, chico, espera…" suplica Emma contra la madera.

"Cariño…" lloriquea Snow también apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de Henry. Con esas mismas lágrimas que llevan minutos cayendo sin parar, las mismas que bastaron a Henry para saber que no todos habían sobrevivido.

Al ver aparecer a sus abuelos, juntos, en la mansión, supo que la reina malvada había muerto. Que habían ganado la batalla. Pero no estaban todos y Snow lloraba con el corazón roto, abraza a Emma y David. Y entonces lo entendió. Su madre…

Nadie dijo nada. Henry corrió hasta ellos y antes de abrazarles siquiera ya había empezado a llorar sin consuelo. No era necesario decir nada más.

Una hora más tarde, derrumbado sobre el sofá entre los brazos de su otra madre, Henry recupera la voz. Incapaz de dejar de llorar, pero incapaz igualmente de no saber. De no ser consciente de los últimos momentos de su madre.

"¿Cómo… cómo ocurrió?"

"Henry…" murmura Snow desde el otro sofá, en su propio refugio entre los brazos de David. Ni siquiera recuerda cuánto los ha echado de menos. No es capaz de disfrutar de su presencia, de asumir que se han vuelto a encontrar porque en ese instante sólo hay lugar para el dolor que siente por Regina.

Y lo último que quiere es que Emma responda esa pregunta. Aun le cuesta creer lo que ha sucedido, le cuesta comprender que su hija haya sido capaz de…

Y Henry no lo hará, está segura.

"Necesito saber qué ocurrió"

Emma besa su cabeza, comprensiva. "Este no es el momento, chico"

"Por favor" implora esta vez hacia la salvadora. "Mamá, tengo que saberlo"

Snow suspira, confiando en que Emma se opondrá hasta que Henry se rinda. Pero cuando su hija abre la boca, silenciosa y con duda, y mira a Henry, Snow se echa a temblar.

"Emma, no" Es casi una orden, tan desesperada y rota.

"Mamá, te lo suplico" implora volviendo a llorar. Y Emma cede, dividida entre su madre y su hijo. Pero Henry ya ha ganado la batalla y Snow mira espantada lo que está segura será un desastre inhumano. Se esconde contra el cuello de David, quien no es consciente de nada, y se echa a llorar de nuevo, sobrepasada.

Aun así, la salvadora comienza a hablar y David y Henry escuchan con atención.

"Eran menos que nosotros, pero más poderosos. La Reina malvada estaba al frente del ataque y dirigía a su ejército aunque su único objetivo era…"

"Mamá" interrumpe Henry.

"Eso es…" musita Emma. "Llevaba consigo la espada, estaba dispuesta a ir a por Regina y cada vez éramos menos. Estábamos casi rodeados"

"Y fue a por mamá"

"Lo intentó, sí. Pero me adelanté y luché con ella. Ruby trató de ayudarme pero acabó con un profundo corte en el lomo y mientras yo intentaba robarle la espada me alzó en el aire con su propia magia. Conseguí soltarme de ella y devolverle el golpe hasta que se detuvo. Pero antes de lograr hacerme con la espada la hizo desaparecer. Comenzaban a superarnos, Snow había sido atrapada y querían asaltar el apartamento"

"¿Y qué sucedió?" pestañea Henry abnegado en lágrimas.

"Usé mi espada contra ella…"

"¿Qué? ¿Con quién?" tartamudea confuso, apartándose de Emma para poder mirarla bien.

"Con la reina malvada"

"¿Quie… quieres decir que tú usaste la espada de David contra ella? ¿Sabiendo que no tenía magia? ¡¿Sabiendo qué ocurriría si la matabas?!"

"¿Emma…?" murmura David y Snow rompe a llorar con más fuerza.

"Henry, no tenía otra opción"

"Has matado a mamá… ¡Tú la has matado!" estalla rojo de furia sin que las lágrimas impidan coger aire con cada grito. "¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! ¡¿CÓMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ?! ¡Yo confiaba en ti, ella lo hacía también!"

"Fue Regina quien…"

"¡Me da igual!"

"Henry, cariño, si hubiera habido otra sola opción…"

"La había, seguro que la había, ¡siempre la hay!" brama poniéndose en pie, alejándose de ella con tal repulsión que Emma se estremece. "¡No sé cómo has sido capaz! ¡Cómo puedes siquiera mirar a nadie a la cara y estar tan tranquila!" grita fuera de sí. "Eres una asesina"

"No digas eso, por favor" suplica y es la primera vez que está realmente al borde de las lágrimas.

"Es como si ni siquiera te importara lo que has hecho…" murmura rojo de furia. "¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!" chilla corriendo escaleras arriba sin darles ocasión a detenerles.

"Henry, no, para" lloriquea Emma saliendo tras él, seguida de sus padres.

"¿Por qué se lo has dicho?" espeta Snow rota de dolor agarrando su hombro.

"Porque es la verdad. Y porque era lo que había que hacer"

"No entiendo cómo eres capaz de decirlo así, con esa enfermiza entereza"

"Eso no es cierto" murmura bajando su mirada y permitiendo que las palabras de Henry y su madre rompan contra su pecho.

"Ya…" masculla Snow terminando de recorrer el pasillo hasta la puerta de Henry. Tira del picaporte que no se mueve y resuena con el sonido del cerrojo. "Henry, cariño, ábrenos, por favor"

"¡No! ¡Iros! ¡No quiero veros! ¡FUERA!" Un impacto que suena a una patada sacude la puerta como una detonación y los tres saltan asustados, antes de escuchar a Henry repetir desesperado. "¡¿Cómo habéis podido?! ¡¿CÓMO?!"

"Henry, chico, espera…" suplica Emma.

"Cariño…" pide Snow.

"¡QUE OS VAYÁIS!"

El grito resuena contra la puerta, desesperado, furioso y roto y los tres adultos son incapaces de mirarse entre ellos.

"Creo que se merece un poco de espacio…" musita David mirando hacia el techo, tratando de sonar sereno aunque los sentimientos se agolpen en él en un inesperado torrente de tristeza. Uno que jamás creyó posible sentir ante la muerte de Regina. Pero es como se siente. Destrozado. Como si hubieran perdido a uno de los suyos. Y es que es lo que ha ocurrido. Regina es uno de ellos, es parte de la familia…

Era…

Las lágrimas se multiplican y le cuesta hablar sin dejarlas escapar: "Esperémosle abajo"

Emma niega sin apartar los ojos de su puerta. "No quiero dejarle así…"

"Lo necesita…" lloriquea Snow, incapaz de dominar su tristeza del mismo modo que David. "Siento que todos lo necesitamos" pide abrazándose a la cintura de David y suplicando a Emma con su mirada. Aunque la mujer que encuentra frente a ella no se parezca realmente a su hija. Aunque desprenda una falta de emoción casi tangible y ofensiva que obliga a Snow a apartar los ojos de ella. Camina sin pensarlo siquiera y David avanza con ella escaleras abajo, sintiendo a su espalda los pasos de Emma, algo más lentos y dudosos.

Snow camina por el recibidor, deambulando, pegada al calor de su esposo, la única sensación capaz de mantenerla con los pies en la tierra, cuando sólo querría dejarse tragar por ella. Caminan hasta los sofás de un salón que recuerda a Regina en cada centímetro y al tomar asiento en los sillones impolutamente cuidados, siente que el olor de la alcaldesa les rodea. No pueden irse de allí, no hasta que Henry esté preparado, pero cada segundo en esa mansión es una agonía.

Mira al cielo, cierra los ojos y sorbe tratando de dejar de llorar. Su respiración es el único sonido de la habitación, hasta que la voz de Emma resuena, comedida y apagada.

"Él…" musita con los codos sobre las rodillas, y las manos tras su nuca, hasta que eleva el rostro hacia sus padres. "…Acabará entendiéndolo… ¿verdad?"

Snow cierra la boca y las aletas de su nariz de abren amenazadoras. "Ni siquiera sé si puedo entenderlo yo, Emma"

Boquea un par de veces, dolida y confusa, tratando de dar con las palabras "Eso no es justo" reclama molesta. "Era lo que había que hacer"

Snow vuelve a llorar, pero eso no la detiene. "Yo… apenas puedo entender que no hubiera otra salida. Se me parte el corazón sólo de pensar que…" gime conteniendo un sollozo mientras las imágenes confusas y mezcladas de la batalla regresan a ella, terminando, como siempre, con el cuerpo de Regina desplomándose en mitad de Storybrooke. Aprieta los labios y sus ojos, y deja la mente en blanco, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Pero eso no importa. Eres tú, Emma. Fue tu forma de actuar… sin dudarlo. Y es tu comportamiento ahora… ni siquiera… ni siquiera pareces afectada"

"Lo estoy"

"¡Por Henry!" chilla. "¡Estás preocupada por Henry!

"¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Por qué sino?!"

"¡Por Regina, por su muerte, joder Emma! La has asesinado, ¡¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Y ni siquiera pareces afectada por ella, por lo que has hecho!"

"No la he asesinado, Snow. He acabado con la Reina Malvada y, sin la espada, no había otra opción. Ella lo entendía, ¿por qué vosotros no?" espeta mirándolos alternativamente aunque David sea incapaz de abrir la boca y sea Snow quien grite por los dos.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio… Tú jamás contemplaste esa posibilidad… Soy incapaz de entenderlo"

"Era lo que había que hacer"

"¡Incluso aunque así fuera! Incluso aunque tuvieras razón… ¡¿Es que ni siquiera te duele la sola idea de que jamás vayas a volver a verla?! Simplemente alzaste la mano y acabaste con la reina, sin más dudas, sin más dilación... Mírate ahora mismo, ni siquiera estás rota ni arrepentida, joder, ¡era de la familia, Emma! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan enfermizamente tranquila?!"

"¿Has dicho familia?" repite incrédula. "¿Hablas de la misma Regina que os condenó a esta realidad, que os robó los recuerdos y engañó a Henry? ¿Esa Regina?"

Snow boquea un par de veces, paralizada. "¿Qué?" tartamudea. "No, claro que no… Es decir, puede, pero también te estoy hablando de la mujer que fue al inframundo siguiéndote a ti, la persona a quién le confiaste tu daga… ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te ocurre?!"

"¿Acaso eso no debería preguntarlo yo?" exclama confusa con el ceño fruncido. "Sé que nos ha ayudado estos últimos años, que casi no nos ha traicionado y que más o menos ha dado la espalda a la magia negra, pero… ¿familia? ¡Venga ya!"

Los ojos de Snow se abren cada vez más, alternando su mirada entre el espanto y la confusión total. "No puedes estar hablando en serio…"

David, a su lado, se inclina disimuladamente, susurrándole al oído, aunque Emma le escuche también. "¿Crees que se ha golpeado la cabeza durante la batalla…?"

"O quizás se trate de un cruel mecanismo de defensa contra el dolor…" gime Snow observándola con tal espanto que se refleja en sus propias palabras.

"No…"

Un pequeño lloriqueo en forma de murmullo se cuela entre las voces adultas, como una húmeda y rota intromisión. Los tres adultos se giran hacia la entrada de la sala, sobresaltados, sólo para descubrir a Henry. O, más bien, la sombra de él, con los ojos rojos y la voz convertida en un mísero eco de sí misma.

"Mamá tiene razón"

"Henry…" musita Snow destrozada ante la visión casi translucida del adolescente que hoy, más que nunca, vuelve a parecer ese pequeño niño perdido. "¿Qué quieres dec…?"

"Eso" repite tajante, caminando hasta Emma. "Que mamá tiene razón…" gime volviendo a llorar. "No había otra opción" Esta vez lloriquea del tirón y se arroja contra Emma, hundiéndose en su cuello y rompiendo en lágrimas.

"Chico…" musita besando su cabeza y devolviéndole el abrazo, contagiándose de su tristeza y queriendo decir algo más, hacer cualquier cosa, pero sin ser capaz de nada. "Siento lo de Regina… de verdad"

La pequeña cabecita asiente sin fuerzas. "Lo sé…"

"Ojalá hubiera habido otra forma…"

"No tuviste más opción" murmura echándose a llorar con cada palabra, incluso aunque los brazos de su madre le envuelvan con toda su fuerza.

Y nadie dice nada más.

Emma, porque es incapaz.

Snow y David porque no creen lo que están viendo. No entienden nada.

Y permanecen ahí, en silencio, sólo acompañando a Henry, hasta que transcurren los minutos y el pequeño vuelve a hablar.

"¿Mamá, como están los demás? ¿Al menos habéis podido salvar al resto?"

"Todos a salvo… Ruby es la única que…"

Henry se eleva hasta estar rostro con rostro, rígido y aterrado como sus abuelos. "¿La única qué?"

"¡No, no, tranquilo! Está bien, en el hospital pero fuera de peligro. Hook está con ella"

"¿Estará bien? ¿Seguro?"

Asiente convencida, dejando un beso sobre su pelo. "El doctor Whale está convencido"

"¿Podrías…?"

"Dime, Henry"

"¿Podrías ir con ella? ¿Asegurarte de que se recupera?"

"No es necesario, Killian me llamará con cualquier novedad…"

"Mamá…" interrumpe Henry con una súplica que no acepta negaciones. "Por favor. No soportaría que nadie más…"

Emma traga hondo, sintiéndose incapaz de oponerse. Aunque está segura de haber obrado bien, se siente en deuda con él y en ese momento sus labios se niegan a decirle que no. "Está bien, cariño" murmura con un segundo beso, apartándose de su lado a duras penas. "Os llamaré en cuanto esté con ella, ¿vale? E intentaré que hable contigo" musita con media sonrisa antes de estrechar el hombro de su padre. "¿Cuidaréis de él?"

"Prometido" susurra David por inercia. "No nos moveremos de aquí, ya sabes el número"

Emma asiente hacia ambos adultos y su última sonrisa, a media asta y sin fuerzas, es para Henry, y vuela acompañada de un lánguido "Te quiero, chico"

"Y yo, mamá" replica tratando de sonreír aunque sus ojos no dejen de brillar. Y con el silencioso sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras Emma, las lágrimas dejan de relucir para salir en un amargo sollozo que sobresalta a sus abuelos.

"Henry" chilla Snow arrojándose hacia su sofá, seguida de David. "Henry, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?"

Ahí, entre sus abuelos y encogido sobre sí mismo, Henry parece menguar sin dejar de sollozar. "Ha sido mamá…"

"Estoy segura de que no tuvo otra opción… sabes que ella no quería, Henry, Emma nunca…"

"No, ella no…" lloriquea sin apenas pronunciar, y Snow rompe a llorar con él. Perdida y confusa, sin entender la mitad de las palabras. Pero la sola imagen de Henry, el recuerdo de Regina desplomándose con los ojos cerrados, la sensación de impotencia frente a la versión de Emma que ha regresado de la batalla… Duele demasiado y sólo le queda llorar, aunque no ayude a mitigar su sufrimiento.

"¿Qué quieres decir, pequeño?" gime David abrazándolos a los dos, y besando la coronilla de Snow con tanto dolor como el que avasalla a su esposa.

"Regina…" lloriquea sin controlar su garganta. "Ella ha sido" gime y aunque las lágrimas vuelven a comerse su voz, su ánimo, las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, estira su mano hacia David, tendiéndole una pequeña carta en papel rugoso y cuidado. Cuando su abuelo la sostiene, Henry se derrumba sin más firmeza y llora contra Snow, envolviéndola del mismo modo en que ella lo hace, sosteniéndose el uno a al otro. Y David se obliga a permanecer entero, a alejar su brazo de ellos y a abrir la carta con suma delicadeza a pesar de que sus manos tiemblan, a pesar de que la paciencia es una virtud que no recuerda.

Frente a él, la caligrafía delicada e impecable de Regina se despliega en líneas que van tomando forma hasta convertirse en una confesión. Muerde sus labios, cierra los ojos, mira al cielo, oculto tras el techo de la mansión y trata de respirar cuando su pecho se parte en dos al leer las que, está segura, han sido las últimas palabras de Regina. Escritas con tinta y lágrimas y con tanto dolor como el que sienten ellos mismos.

"Mi amor…" murmura roto. "Snow…" repite reclamando su rostro con una caricia volátil y tan delicada como su tono de voz. "Deberías leerlo" pide tendiéndosela. Los delgados y temblorosos dedos de su esposa quieren negarse a coger el papel, pero lo hacen y tiemblan más con cada palabra que va leyendo, con cada latido que su corazón se salta.

 _Henry,_

 _Te quiero. Te quiero como no he querido a nadie. Eres mi familia, mi felicidad, mi hijo. Incluso cuando mi vida amenazó con oscurecerse una vez más, tu sola presencia era toda la luz que necesitaba para regresar. Has convertido a una malvada reina en una madre orgullosa, incluso en una mujer que merecía ser querida, que se merecía una familia, que incluso llegó a merecer ser feliz. No puedo pedirte que me entiendas, que lo comprendas, al menos no aún, pero créeme cuando te digo que habría dado cualquier cosa por quedarme a tu lado, al lado de todos vosotros._

 _Pero el destino es inevitable y el mío llevaba escrito muchas décadas. No importa cuánto tratara de huir de él. Mi pasado siempre iba a perseguirme y he alargado la espera todo lo que he sido capaz. Hasta hoy. La Reina Malvada era nuestra enemiga, pero también mi propio verdugo. Y si debía pagar por los errores de mi pasado, al menos esta vez quería escoger no condenaros conmigo. Quería escoger correctamente._

 _No odies a Emma. La salvadora era la única con el suficiente poder para acabar con el ejército de la Reina Malvada y, en el peor de los casos, la única capaz de detenerla. Pero ella se resistió hasta el final, jamás habría cedido a mi súplica y tuve que hechizarla. Sé que hubiera luchado por mí, por cualquiera de nosotros hasta el final y no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que pusiera en peligro a David. O a cualquiera de los que luchaban a nuestro lado. O incluso a ella misma. No por mí. No lo merezco. No puedo dejar que nadie salga herido, que nadie muera por una Reina Malvada caída en desgracia, por una mujer tratando eternamente de redimirse de un pasado tan oscuro que jamás desaparecerá._

 _Y mucho menos ella, la salvadora. Esa mujer cuya luz irradia con tanta fuerza como la tuya. Pero sé, y tú también, que tu madre es demasiado cabezota para entrar en razón. Así que por favor, perdóname y perdónala. Ella no sabe nada, no recuerda nada, creé un vacío donde antes estaban todos aquellos instantes, felices o no, que ambas hemos compartido, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido. Y es mejor así… No quiero que cargue con ese peso… Es mi último regalo para ella y quizás mi última maldad al mismo tiempo. Qué más da una más o una menos, supongo…_

 _Lo siento Henry, de verdad. Si de algo puedes estar seguro es de que luché hasta mi último aliento por quedarme a tu lado, al lado de todos vosotros. Al lado de mi familia. Ese era mi final feliz, no hubiera deseado nada más. Sólo a vosotros. Pero saber que estaréis bien, que Emma y tú os tendréis y que la Reina Malvada no puede ya haceros daño es cuanto necesito para afrontar esta lucha que se avecina._

 _Por favor, cuida de Emma, de los Charming y de Neal y no olvides jamás que te quiero._

 _Lo siento. Por todo…_

 _Regina_

La carta se arruga entre las manos de Snow, que muerde su labio y cierra los ojos, renqueante. "Regina, no has sido capaz…" suplica sin destino ni destinatario, sin voz, sin fuerzas. Y esta vez son Henry y David los que se vuelcan sobre ella en un abrazo que apenas advierte, en un apoyo que la mantiene en pie de la misma forma en que le recuerda que es real, que Regina se ha marchado y que en esas palabras se está despidiendo. Para siempre.

* * *

"No rompas el hechizo de Regina, Henry"

"¿Qué? Emma no se merece que..."

"No es justo para ella" insiste Hook.

"Lo que no es justo es que mamá la hechizara y la engañase y que ahora nosotros pretendamos hacer lo mismo" protesta Henry. "Puedo hacerlo, con la pluma del autor y el libro. Puedo hacerlo, mamá podría recordar y…"

"¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué recuerde y que sufra?

"¡No, claro que no! Lo que quiero es que mi madre se acuerde de mi otra madre, que no parezca ajena a todo, que pueda decidir por sí misma cómo o qué sentir"

"Henry, te equivocas" murmura con suavidad, estrechando su pierna y reclinándose hacia él con media sonrisa lúgubre. "Piensa en tu madre, ella ya ha sufrido bastante. Regina la engañó, pero al menos con esta magia no será consciente de lo ocurrido, no sufrirá. Es lo justo"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio…" musita Henry. "Por favor, abuelos, decidle que se equivoca, que Emma se merece recordar a mamá"

Los Charming no responden, al menos no al instante. Están en medio, entre ambos, y todo les suena lógico e incongruente a la vez. Sólo hace unas horas que ha muerto Regina y aún menos tiempo que han descubierto lo que hizo. La claridad de su nieto y la inflexibilidad de Killian rechinan frente a ellos y, por un momento, David pestañea y se acerca, sin soltar a su esposa, y dispuesto a apoyar a Henry.

Pero Hook no ha terminado de hablar. "Ella no necesita esto… Acaba de enfrentar la peor batalla de su vida, concedámosle una tregua. Ahorrémosle un poco de dolor por una vez. Emma se lo merece"

David traga hondo, dejándose seducir por esa idea. Por la posibilidad de que ese dolor que retuerce su pecho esquive a su hija y Emma no tenga que cargar con un nuevo peso a sus espaldas. Abre la boca y se frota los ojos antes de desviar su atención de Hook a Henry.

"Creo que Killian tiene razón, chico. Dejemos que Emma siga adelante…"

"Pero es ficticio, es magia, no es real. Ella no puede…"

"Henry, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás" remata Killian chasqueando la boca e imprimiendo a sus palabras una sensación de comprensión que irrita a Henry mucho más que su sola respuesta. "Confía en mí" pide y el pequeño no responde. Busca a sus abuelos, la sombra que ahora mismo queda de ellos, y sus ánimos se derrumban al no sentir de ellos la más mínima respuesta. No tiene apoyos, está sólo. Se siente más sólo que nunca, que en toda su vida. Y quizás por eso claudica. Cabreado, roto y desquiciado, pero vencido.

* * *

Y sin embargo, un mes más tarde todos desearían haber escuchado a Henry. De repente, lo que el pequeño señalaba como un castigo para la salvadora se ha convertido en una condena para el resto.

La vida ha continuado, los últimos aliados de la reina han sido neutralizados, la ciudad vuelve en sí y sus habitantes pueden llorar a su heroína caída. Todos menos Emma. Pero no importa, porque la salvadora está ahí, junto a ellos, acompañándoles en el sentimiento, tratando de ser el apoyo de cada miembro de su familia, pendiente a cada segundo de su hijo.

Y sin embargo, no es ella misma.

Cuesta encontrar las palabras, pero no advertirlo.

La salvadora no parece sentir nada y es incapaz de transmitir. Como un folio en blanco, sin mayor emoción que la de sonreír sin felicidad o la de abrazar sin contagiar ningún tipo de energía.

Pero está bien.

Si le preguntas, esa es su respuesta: Está bien.

Si le repites esa misma pregunta a Henry, dirá que Emma, simplemente, está.

* * *

"La culpa es de Regina" espeta Hook caminando de un lado a otro por el apartamento de los Charming. "Esa mujer jugó a ser dios y ha dañado a Emma de alguna forma"

Henry enrojece de furia antes de estallar. "¡Mi madre jamás haría eso!"

El pirata detiene su deambular, pasmado ante la respuesta de Henry. Él trató de evitar la presencia del adolescente en esa clandestina reunión con los Charming, pero Snow no quiso entrar en razón. Y este es precisamente el motivo de querer relegar al chaval. Henry, el idealista y confiado Henry, no va a lograr más que complicar las cosas.

Aun así, se esfuerza por recordar que, por alguna razón, ese chico guarda fidelidad a Regina y trata de suavizar sus palabras. "Por supuesto que no, Henry. Seguro que no. Al menos de forma intencionada, pero la magia puede salir mal o tener consecuencias o quizás tu madre no realizó bien el ritual…"

"¿Qué intentas decir…?" cuestiona David torciendo el rostro.

"Creo que Regina borró de Emma algo más que los recuerdos que ellas dos han compartido"

"¿Qué?" tartamudea Snow.

Henry vuelve a estallar, impotente. "¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"Tiene todo el del mundo, chico… Si la magia de Regina se llevó algo más consigo, eso explicaría por qué Swan está incompleta. Quizás el hechizo falló o usó demasiada magia…"

"Eso no es cierto" espeta rozando la desesperación hasta el punto de querer pegarle con sólo oírle hablar. Ha perdido a su madre hace menos de un mes y su otra madre, en realidad, tampoco regresó nunca de la batalla. Sólo tiene un reflejo de lo que Emma era y Hook, el principal culpable, pretende encima acusar a Regina. "Mi madre o su magia jamás habrían dañado a Emma. Ni siquiera sin querer, como pretendes insinuar"

"¿Entonces es casualidad que desde la lobotomía mágica que le práctico Emma no haya vuelto a ser la misma?"

"¡Claro que no! Pero no es culpa de su hechizo, ¡es lógica!" chilla saltando de la butaca de la cocina y encarándose a los tres adultos con el dolor y la desesperación que ha soportado durante las últimas semanas. "Os lo advertí, ¡lo hice! No podíais pretender robarle a Emma una parte de su ser y que todo siguiera igual. Regina era parte de ella, era parte de todos nosotros, y sin esos recuerdos, Emma no es Emma. Estaba en lo cierto al pediros que rompiéramos el hechizo. Pero qué sabré… ¡Al fin y al cabo soy solo un niño, ¿no?! ¡Y ahora por no haber seguido mi consejo he perdido a mis dos madres!"

"Eso no es cierto…"

Un lánguido murmullo interrumpe los gritos de Henry y les congela atravesando sus espinas dorsales. Los cuatro se giran casi níveos hacia la puerta del apartamento, donde Emma asoma medio cuerpo y da un paso dudosa, mirando al suelo y tosiendo incómoda.

"Yo…" tartamudea tratando de excusarse. "Os estaba buscando, estaba preocupada… Y yo… Henry, eso no es cierto. Yo estoy aquí, contigo"

Con cada palabra, trata de sonreír, de transmitir todo su amor, de ser tan cercana como le sea posible. Pero no lo logra. Simplemente no hay sentimientos, no hay más emoción que una impotente nada. Son palabras sin contexto, sin vida, sin corazón.

Snow traga hondo y retiene las lágrimas, girándose hacia Henry. "Rómpelo. Por favor"

* * *

"¿Queréis tranquilizaros? Estoy bien" insiste Emma girando su cuello y desentumeciéndose. El sofá que ha escogido como asiento está súper poblado y teme que de un momento a otro salten por los aires de lo apretujados que están. El único que se ha sentado en la butaca individual es Henry, que tiene frente a si la mesa y el libro del autor. Pero junto a ella, en ese minúsculo y acartonado sofá, David y Snow permanecen a cada uno de sus lados y hasta Hook se ha sentado sobre uno de los reposabrazos. "Dejad de preocuparos"

Pero su madre vuelve al ataque y sostiene su mano con ternura. "Emma, cuando el hechizo se rompa…"

"Estaré bien, ya lo veréis" suspira agotada. "Regina no hizo nada sobre mí, me siento igual que siempre"

Snow respira profundamente, hundida, y David coge el relevo, aunque evita cogerla de la mano también. "¿Entonces, por favor, nos dejas estar a tu lado?"

Emma está dispuesta a quejarse hasta la saciedad, harta de tantos miramientos. Pero es Henry quien termina por detenerla.

"Tómatelo como un capricho nuestro, mamá. ¿Nos lo concedes?"

"Está bien, chico" suspira vencida ante esa suplica y asiente, dedicándole una pequeña y atenta sonrisa. Pero no transmite nada, a pesar de que querría sonar afectuosa, aunque sea una respuesta bañada en dulzura. Nada de eso llega hasta Henry, está segura al ver la cara de su hijo. Está convencida al escucharse a sí misma, pronunciando como una máquina. Cierra la boca y es la primera vez que sí está preocupada y que teme que, quizás, sí haya magia de por medio.

Sacude la cabeza, confusa.

No, todo está bien. Ella está bien. Como siempre. Es únicamente la insistencia de su familia, que ha terminado por confundirla. Sólo eso.

Pero aun así aprieta la mano de Snow con la suya y tose, tratando de aclarar su garganta, que de repente parece estrecharse cuando Henry comienza a mover la pluma sobre el papel.

No le lleva mucho tiempo. Las frases se han reproducido una y otra vez en su cabeza desde que descubrió el hechizo de Regina y escapan de su mano solas. Breves y concisas.

 _Con la muerte de Regina, el efecto de su magia se fue debilitando hasta dejar un rastro casi inexistente. Hasta que llegó el día en que las últimas gotas de su hechizo agonizaron sólo para desaparecer y… dejar al fin libres los recuerdos de Emma Swan._

La pluma toca el papel con una suavidad casi reverencial al marcar el punto final. Un segundo después, la estilográfica cae sobre el libro, Henry alza los ojos hasta su madre y Emma, frente a sus ojos, se derrumba con un color blanquecino que roza el de un cadáver.

"Regina"

Es todo cuanto dice. Su nombre, lentamente, casi con agonía.

"Love, ¿estás bi…?"

Hook nunca termina la frase porque la salvadora sale a la carrera hasta el baño, chocándose con todos los muebles que se interponen entre ella y el váter. Una agónica galopada que acaba con su hombro abriendo la puerta de un golpe antes de desplomarse contra la blanca cerámica.

Henry salta sobre sus propios pies, Snow se levanta horrorizada y con el sonido de las arcadas, todos parecen regresar en sí.

"¡Mamá!" grita echando a correr hacia ella, seguido de los otros tres adultos. Pero Emma no responde, no es más que una figura deshecha contra el váter que están rodeando sus brazos, víctima de unas arcadas que parecen sacudir hasta su alma.

Pero a Snow no le importan las arcadas ni el vómito. Se tira al suelo junto a ella, rodea sus hombros y sostiene los mechones rubios en su nuca, lejos de su boca. Junto a su cuerpo, Emma está tiritando y en cada arcada hay menos comida y más angustia y aunque sea incapaz de incorporarse las lágrimas están empezando a acompañar sus espasmos.

"David, trae un trapo húmedo y agua, rápido. Hook, ayúdale"

"Sí, sí…" murmura el pirata aturdido, siguiendo los rápidos pasos del sheriff, cocina adentro.

"Henry, tú…"

"Yo nada. Me quedo con ella, nos necesita" protesta, dejándose caer junto a ambas mujeres, acariciando la espalda de su madre y Snow no puede más que asentir.

"Emma, tranquila, échalo todo…"

Pero frente a ella, el cuerpo de Emma se retuerce con arcadas que ya no expulsan nada, sólo dolor, y con una respiración renqueante. Y Snow no necesita ver su cara para saber que está rota, llorando, apoyada contra la cerámica redonda, con la frente sobre su propio brazo.

"Emma…" susurra muy bajito. Y entonces lo escucha. Un llanto desgarrador que sacude a la salvadora más que cualquier vómito. "Cariño" llora a su vez, agarrando sus hombros, tirando de ella, que se deja mover con una maleabilidad sobrecogedora hasta apoyarse contra el cuerpo de Snow, sentada sólo porque los brazos de su madre la rodean y la retienen contra su pecho.

"Mamá…" solloza con una súplica silenciosa, los ojos abnegados, la voz temblorosa. "Ella… ella no ha podido… Mamá, ¿qué he hecho?" Una pregunta que cuesta descifrar entre sus gimoteos y para la que Snow no tiene respuesta. Ninguna más que llorar con ella y envolverla entre sus brazos.

"Tú no has hecho nada, no has hecho nada" repite una y otra vez contra su cabeza, besando su cabello y meciéndola deseando, por un instante, no haberle devuelto nunca sus recuerdos. Haberla protegido de este dolor y no ver cómo su hija sufre entre sus brazos sin consuelo alguno.

"Regina… está muerta, ella no… no, no, no, no…" tartamudea sin orden ni concierto, rompiendo a llorar con la última sílaba, incapaz de terminar una sola frase. No si con ella la imagen de Regina desplomándose sin vida frente a sus ojos regresa a su cabeza sin compasión. Una y otra vez. Sus ojos vidriosos, apagados, clavándose en los de ella. Incluso ahí, en medio de ese baño, junto al retrete. Como si acabara de suceder. Doliendo con una fuerza inhumana, a la que no se imagina sobrevivir "Y he sido yo, ¡he sido yo!"

Snow va a responder, pero el cuerpo de Emma se desploma de nuevo hacia la taza del váter volviendo a vomitar sin dejar de llorar, y no puede más que sostenerle el pelo y llorar con ella, como Henry. Tirados en el suelo, juntos, destrozados y convencidos de que han hecho lo correcto. Pero en ese momento, con Emma destrozada entre sus brazos, cuesta estar seguro de nada.

* * *

"¿Que pretendes qué?"

"Es por tu bien"

"¡Ja!" La voz de Zeus convierte esa irónica y solitaria carcajada en un grito que roza el movimiento sísmico. Pero Emma no se amedrenta. Un dios, un ser oscuro, un mago inglés… está acostumbrada a tratar con todo tipo de seres. Y quizás es esa actitud, esa calma sin intimidación alguna la que más está ofendiendo al dios olímpico supremo. Más incluso que su propia petición. "¡¿En qué momento te atreves tan solo a venir aquí y más aún dirigirte a un ser superior en esos términos?!"

"Puedo hablarte de usted sí lo prefieres… Pero eso no cambiará que tengo razón"

"Eso no cambiará, estúpida mortal, que si quisiera podría matarte ahora mismo"

"Eso no resolvería tus problemas. Solo te añadiría unos cuantos más muy interesantes"

"No estoy tan seguro"

"Estoy ofreciéndote una salida…"

"Ya tengo una salida"

"Eso no es una salida, eso no soluciona nada y tú lo sabes" espeta cruzándose de brazos y bajando el tono de su voz. "¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se sepa?"

"¿El qué?"

"Que así es como tratas a las almas difuntas" responde señalando a su alrededor con los brazos, sin referirse a ningún lugar en concreto. "Que los héroes no merecen el cielo, que por tu culpa el limbo no es más que un campo de batalla en el que agonizará todo aquel que tenga alguna cuenta pendiente"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Sí lo será mientras permanezcan ahí" responde chasqueando la lengua sin levantar su voz ni cuando las palabras de Zeus resuenan contra el aire y la postura del dios se vuelve aún más amenazante. "Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Intentan matarse, la una a la otra, y la lucha será eterna. El campo de batalla será tu limbo y cada recién llegado será una nueva diana"

"Puedo encargarme de ello"

"¿Cómo?"

"Enviándolas a ambas al infierno"

Emma sonríe, audaz y sin el más mínimo miedo a un peligro que cada vez es más tangible. "¿Y que se corra la voz de que Zeus condena a sus héroes a la tortura eterna? ¿Que la gente deje de creer en la bondad y que todo el Olimpo se vuelva en tu contra al considerarte aún más cruel que al propio Hades? No lo creo. Es más, sé que no lo harás.

"Tú no sabes nada"

"Sé que destrozarías tu reinado si la condenaras al infierno. Y sé que se destrozaría tu maravilloso Edén si alguien como la reina malvada llegará a entrar en él"

"¿Y qué pretendes entonces?"

"Que si no son la misma persona para compartir la misma eternidad… Aceptes que tampoco son la misma persona para morir"

"¡¿Que?! ¡Jamás!"

"Ya lo hiciste antes. Con Hook, ¿recuerdas?"

"Eso fue algo excepcional, una recompensa que yo mismo elegí conceder. Lo que tú sugieres es un suicidio para ti… Atreverte tan solo a proponerlo… ¡Ja!"

"¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿Zeus matando a una salvadora y condenando a una heroína como Regina a vivir eternamente en el limbo, peleando y sufriendo sin fin? Oh dios, ya estoy imaginando a tus enemigos, relamiéndose, levantándose contra ti y tu tiránico mandato..."

"¡BASTA!" brama fuera de sí. "No te saldrás con la tuya"

"No hay tuya y mía, Zeus. No son la misma alma, no son el mismo cuerpo. Mi espada atravesó a la reina malvada, devuelve la vida a Regina"

Zeus, a centímetros de su cara, enrojece y amenaza con explotar. Pero no vuelve a gritar, aunque su voz vibre amenazadoramente. "Esto no quedará así"

"Cuento con ello"

El labio de Zeus se eleva, fanfarrón, enseñando los dientes. "Resulta curioso…"

Emma quiere cerrar el pico, pero le vence la curiosidad.

"¿El qué?"

"Que con él, te fueras del inframundo sin mirar atrás. Y que con ella estés arriesgando tu mísera existencia con esta desesperación"

"¿Sabes lo que me resulta curioso a mí? Que siendo tan mísera, un dios como tú pierda tanto tiempo conmigo" Emma resopla burlona, pero su respuesta ha perdido ese toque mordaz y no quiere seguir poniendo a prueba su suerte. "¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?"

"¿De verdad pretendes jugar con los mayores, insignificante niña?" sonríe irguiéndose en todo su esplendor. "¿Sabes qué? Tendrás tu trato. Pero ahora toca escuchar mis peticiones"

Emma traga hondo, pero se estira aún más, en su mejor pose de salvadora impasible. "Dispara"

* * *

La primera bola de fuego revienta la ventanilla del conductor y la segunda atraviesa ese boquete y destroza la del copiloto. Una tercera ráfaga choca contra las ruedas, el morro y la carrocería del coche y Regina cubre su cabeza con las manos. Pero el coche aguanta y, aunque debe parecer un colador a segundos de despedazarse, las explosiones se detienen y Regina deja de sentir el calor de la incendiaria magia de la reina malvada estrellándose sin descanso ni compasión.

"¡¿Crees que un coche me detendrá?!"

El berrido desquiciado y agudo de la Reina resuena por toda la desolada calle grisácea y moribunda del limbo. Ese eco de Storybrooke que cada día se asemeja más a un campo de batalla a medio destruir.

Regina toma aire y apoya su cabeza con una calma que resulta perturbadora. Los primeros días, horas, meses… ya no está segura, sufría y trataba de huir de ella, de pelear por su vida y de resistir. Pero ahora simplemente se limita a estar y tratar de darle esquinazo a ver cuántas horas pueden pasar sin encontrarse y luchar hasta la muerte. Que nunca es hasta la muerte. A no ser que cuente morirse de aburrimiento.

Lo único que tiene claro es que está agotada de esta lucha sin cuartel que absorbe sus fuerzas y sus ganas de vivir. Y lo único que la mantiene en pie, o más bien escondida tras ese coche, es el miedo a morir o como narices se le considere y acabar en un infierno aún peor. Así que aguanta. Al menos por ahora. Aunque la idea de alzarse a pecho descubierto y cerrar los ojos sea a veces tan apetecible.

"¡REGINA!" espeta su otro perturbado yo, trastornándose ante esa falta de atención.

"¡Juraría que ahora mismo estás quietecita!"

"¡Se llama tregua! Para que puedas despedirte de… espera, de nadie. Antes de morir"

Cierra los ojos ante las originales palabras y suspira muy bajito. "Y así un día tras otro…"

"¡SAL! ¡PELEA!"

"¡No tengo ganas…! ¡¿Qué tal te vendría mañana?!"

"¡SAL!" chilla estrellando una nueva esfera de fuego contra el coche, una que explota amenazadoramente cerca. "¡O necesitas a tu marioneta la salvadora para atreverte a ir contra mí!"

"¡CÁLLATE YA!" chilla girándose en el aire mientras se pone en pie y su mano ya ha arrojado el primero de una larga serie de relámpagos.

Como cada día.

La Reina sonríe victoriosa antes de esconderse tras el primer edificio que alcanza. Los cimientos se tambalean con las descargas de Regina y su alter ego se lame los labios, satisfecha. La batalla ha comenzado. Emma siempre funciona como interruptor de su patética doble.

"¡Intenta callarme!" ríe sin humor, abandonando su escondite con un rápido giro que remata disparando contra ella.

Los golpes empiezan a intercambiarse y ya no hay trincheras ni treguas. Regina esquiva una bola de fuego que termina achicharrando una farola. Pero ni el estruendo metálico al estrellarse contra el asfalto evita su contrataque. Un torbellino salvaje que la Reina desvía en el último instante, estrellándolo contra la réplica de cafetería de la abuelita. Y mientras los cristales vuelan por los aires, Regina cree ver sombras en su interior que intentaban esconderse y que ahora esquivan la metralla en la que se ha convertido el restaurante.

Pero no tiene tiempo para detenerse ni pensar.

Arrepentirse es un lujo que no puede concederse cuando su mano derecha esquiva ataques y su mano izquierda trata de apuntar con más o menos puntería a una Reina que no para de moverse y responder cada golpe. Réplicas cada vez más asesinas, que ella contrarresta sustituyendo las fuerzas que empiezan a fallarle por la rabia asesina que esa mujer logra despertar en sí.

Y, como siempre, es esa réplica malograda y moribunda de Storybrooke quien paga las consecuencias.

Edificios con aberturas donde antes había paredes. Cristaleras que estallan. Farolas que se parten y chisporrotean. Coches convertidos en hogueras con olor a plástico quemado. Gritos a lo lejos convertidos en meros susurros entre explosión y explosión.

Y Regina concentrada en que ese golpe, ese nuevo golpe, será el definitivo.

Como los otros últimos cinco.

Carga su mano con una esfera de fuego que cuesta controlar, dispuesta a darle de su propia medicina. Y la Reina, a su vez, prepara un latigazo implacable que amenaza con partir todo a su paso. Dispuestas a lo que haga falta.

"¡BASTA!"

El rugido retumba casi reventando tímpanos y cristales a su paso y obligando a ambas mujeres a caer de cuclillas con las manos tapando sus oídos. Regina cierra los ojos, olvidándose por un momento del regio peligro que le aguarda a unos metros de ella. Sólo puede pensar en los dolorosos pinchazos que esa voz ha provocado en su cabeza. Cuesta volver a abrir los ojos pero lo hace a tiempo de ver a la Reina, reponiéndose con el mismo patetismo que ella misma. Y aunque querría saber de donde proviene esa voz, su alter ego ya ha vuelto a la carga, magia en mano, y ella no puede hacer otra que prepararse para atacar.

"¡He dicho que BASTA!" grita una vez más y esta vez las palabras van acompañadas de un violento encantamiento. Regina queda congelada y, frente a ella, la Reina también parece estar atrapada en su propio cuerpo. Los brazos extendidos, las piernas rígidas y la espalda tan tensa que parece a punto de quebrarse.

"¿Qué demonios…?" musita. Pero hasta mover la mandíbula duele y se detiene, mientras su corazón se desata con la adrenalina que empieza a bombear. Pero no ve nada, no entiende nada. Su cabeza está quieta, ahí donde el maleficio la encontró, y sólo ve a su propio yo con la misma mueca de horror.

Pero unos pasos resuenen sobre el asfalto de Storybrooke y una figura se aparece entre ambas mujeres, permitiéndoles descubrir su identidad. "¡¿Es que sois animales?! ¡¿No podéis entender ni una simple orden?!"

El grito de Zeus vuelve a tronar en sus cabezas y Regina lo único que puede es cerrar los ojos, incapaz de tapar sus oídos o alejarse de él.

"Así mejor" declara Zeus frotando su propia sien y colocándose frente a Regina. "¿Si te libero estarás quietecita?"

Regina asiente fervientemente aunque sea apenas perceptible y a la espalda de Zeus la Reina grita y protesta con sus dientes y labios pegados, sonando como un mugido histérico y quejumbroso.

"Tú ya no tienes nada que decir" murmura sin compasión ni sentimiento alguno y, con un movimiento de su mano, el suelo a los pies de la Reina se convierte en llamas. Una espantosa visión que desfigura el rostro de la cruel mujer. Cuando al fin recupera el dominio de su cuerpo, sólo puede chillar de dolor antes de ser devorada por el fuego, que parece tirar de ella hasta tragársela. Tierra abajo.

Regina aún no puede moverse. Pero traga hondo, aterrada. A pesar de todo el odio que siente hacia su yo más oscuro, no puede evitar espantarse ante esa escena. Y más aún al temer que sus destinos, una vez más, vayan a estar unidos. Que de un momento a otro, las llamas laman su cuerpo y sea ella quien grite, infierno abajo.

Y cuando Zeus se vuelve hacia ella, está más segura que nunca de que esa será fortuna.

La sonrisa del olímpico es lo más cruel que ha visto en meses. Y ha tenido delante de si a la propia Reina Malvada. Incluso cuando su cuerpo es liberado y puede moverse con libertad, siente que todo ha acabado. Pero espera, sin querer tentar a su suerte.

"¿No vas a darme las gracias?" cuestiona Zeus estirándose frente a ella.

Su espalda aún cruje dolorosamente y acaba de ver como condenaba a su alter ego frente a sus narices. No entiende qué ha de agradecer, pero vuelve a optar por la cordura.

"Claro. Gracias"

"Casi tan humilde como la Salvadora, y desde luego igual de embustera"

No le importan los insultos ni las insinuaciones. Es probable que ni siquiera haya terminado de escuchar la frase. Sólo boquea y repite por inercia dos palabras que no esperó escuchar nunca más excepto de boca de la Reina Malvada.

"¿La salvadora?"

"Sí. Emma" repite lentamente, insinuando algún pequeño problema de comprensión por parte de Regina. Pero la provocación cae en saco roto, porque no reacciona de forma alguna.

"¿Ella…?"

"Estoy aquí, Regina"

La alcaldesa rota sobre sus propios pies casi tropezándose, persiguiendo a esa voz. Y la encuentra. A unos pasos de Zeus, caminando hacia ellos, hablándola directamente a ella. Pero no puede ser real. No, no puede. Aunque sus pulsaciones desatadas y su respiración fuera de sí indiquen lo contrario. No, ella no podría… ¿verdad?

"¿Eres tú?"

Emma abre la boca pero Zeus eleva su mano y ordena silencio sin necesidad de hablar.

"La puerta del inframundo ha de volverse a cerrar. Y si me hacéis perder el tiempo no tendré ningún problema en hacerlo con vosotras dos dentro"

"Está bien, tú hablas" responde Emma cruzándose de brazos, sobria y sin sentimiento alguno en su voz. Todo lo contrario que Regina. Sus ojos van de uno a otro, preguntándose qué ocurre. Qué tiempo han de aprovechar. Qué hace Emma allí. Qué sucede y si puede dejarse llevar por una felicidad que no entiende pero que está empezando a invadir su cuerpo y que seguramente ha comenzado con ese suave: _Estoy aquí, Regina._

Esa forma de decir su nombre. Casi sonando a Gina. Es Emma. Es realmente Emma.

Traga hondo, afectada. Y sus ojos dejan de saltar de uno a otro para mirar sólo a Zeus. No quiere desatar las iras de un Dios al ignorarle. Ni echarse a llorar ante la visión de Emma.

"La salvadora ha ofrecido un trato"

La felicidad que está empezando a remover su estómago se corta de golpe, amenazando con convertirse en nauseas. "¿Trato? ¿Qué tipo de trato?"

"Por tu alma"

"¿Qué?" Ni siquiera sabe de qué se trata, pero se desatan sus nervios, deja que la histeria hable por ella y sólo entonces vuelve a mirar a la salvadora, desesperada. "No, Emma, no, ¿qué tipo de trato? ¿Qué has hecho? No dejaré que…"

"¡Basta!" grita Zeus. "¿Qué he dicho sobre perder el tiempo? Tú no tienes nada que decir, el trato está cerrado"

"Emma…" suplica desoyendo la advertencia de Zeus.

La salvadora eleva sus manos, intentando calmarla y susurra: "Volveremos las dos"

"¡Eh! Estaba divirtiéndome con esa agónica incertidumbre" ríe pérfido. "Pero sí, las dos regresaréis y tu destino ya no estará atado al de la reina malvada. En cuanto la salvadora cumpla su parte del trato. ¿Lista?"

Emma asiente sin dudas y camina hasta él.

"Dame tu brazo" exige extendiendo su mano y a su orden, Emma remanga su chaqueta y suelta el brazo hasta él sin miramientos. Ni siquiera cuando Zeus sonríe con crueldad y cierra su otra mano contra su antebrazo.

En ese instante un dolor lacerante abrasa su piel y cae de rodillas, chillando de golpe aunque cierre la boca y apriete los dientes.

"¡EMMA!"

El grito de Regina se escucha por encima de su propio lamento y la salvadora se obliga a cruzar sus ojos con los de ella. "Estoy bien" gime aún con su brazo a merced de las manos de Zeus.

De entre los dedos del dios se intuye una marca roja, pulsante, con un dibujo indefinido, similar a símbolos antiguos.

"¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!"

"Es mi marca" anuncia observando con orgullo su propio trabajo mientras, a sus pies, Emma trata de ponerse en pie. "Si se atreve, tan solo una vez más, a volver a cruzar el velo entre el mundo de los muertos y los vivos jamás regresará a la vida. Un solo paso, un solo aliento que roce la entrada al inframundo y esta marca la condenará a ser un alma difunta más"

"¿Qué? ¡Emma, no!" protesta caminando hacia ellos, con una postura que amenaza con arrollar al dios, que vuelve a jugar con ella como si fuese un títere sin voluntad. Un solo movimiento de muñeca y los pies de Regina se posan suavemente en el suelo, sin intención alguna de moverse de ahí, por más que ella tire de sus rodillas una y otra vez.

"La Salvadora ha aceptado las condiciones. Todas ellas." repite Zeus encantado consigo mismo.

"¿Qué has hecho…?" insiste mirando únicamente a Emma. A esos ojos que le devuelven la mirada con una confianza en la que cuesta no creer.

"Aceptar las normas. Por una maldita vez" ruge Zeus.

Pero eso no es suficiente para Regina. "Emma" musita temerosa.

"Podéis abandonar el inframundo, pero sin olvidar la señal"

"¿Qué?" titubea Regina fuera de lugar. Todos sus miedos y… ¿eso es todo? Sin más trucos, sin más castigos, sin más consecuencias… ¿de verdad?

Sin embargo, Emma parece tan perdida como ella. Mala señal.

"¿Y ya?" pregunta pestañeando varias veces.

"Sí, y ya" repite Zeus harto. "Pero recuerda la señal. Nada de volver al inframundo. No puedes ni siquiera darte media vuelta"

Entrecierra los ojos, extrañada. "¿Quieres decir que…?"

"Que sin girarte una sola vez, Salvadora" repite recurriendo de nuevo a esa entonación tan lenta que resulta ofensiva. "¿Lo has entendido?"

"Sí" responde cuadrándose frente a él con seguridad. No tiene el más mínimo problema en abandonar a la carrera esa versión fantasmagórica de su hogar.

"Y Regina irá tras de ti"

"¿Qué?" tartamudea perdiendo toda su confianza con una sola pregunta.

Zeus sonríe encantado, regresando a su auténtico ser, disfrutando de su miedo. "Ya sabes, ella será mi garantía. Si te giras, si echas la vista atrás, Regina se quedará aquí y tú habrás condenado también tu alma, ¿lo has entendido?"

"¡No!" grita Regina volviendo a pelear con sus propios pies, que siguen sin obedecerla, condenándola a una frustración que roza el dolor. "Emma, ¡no!"

"Regina…" murmura la Salvadora tratando de contenerla, aunque su propia sangre hierva. "Entendido" se reafirma girándose hacia él con una calma que no posee. "¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Quizás querrías que llevará una lira para hacerlo aún más original?"

Zeus tuerce el gesto, ofendido, y sus dedos se cierran sin compasión en torno a ese brazo que aún sostienen. La salvadora grita a pleno pulmón sorprendida por el dolor y sus rodillas amenazan con volver a fallar.

"¡EMMA!" chilla Regina con tanta fuerza que parece que compartiera el dolor de la salvadora.

Pero desde el suelo, inclinada, jadeando y con el brazo palpitando igual que en carne viva, Emma se repone sólo para musitar: "¿Alguna otra indicación?"

"Eso es todo. Márchate" espeta soltando su brazo, que Emma sostiene contra su cuerpo antes de estirarse frente a él.

"¿Y cómo sé que cumplirás tu palabra?"

"Soy un dios, despreciable mortal. Mi palabra es cuánto necesitas"

"Lo siento pero debo insistir, Dios" remarca sin respeto alguno y Zeus amenaza con agarrar su brazo una segunda vez. Pero la suave voz de Regina interviene, incapaz de soportar que la castigue una vez más.

"Una promesa es una promesa y no dejaré que la incumpla aunque tenga que llevarme a un dios por delante" susurra hablando sólo para Emma, sonriendo sólo para ella, intentando convencerla. Pero la salvadora abre la boca, insegura, y Regina aumenta su sonrisa, dejándose llevar por la euforia de estar hablando con ella de nuevo, por estar perdiéndose una vez más en esos ojos claros, como jamás creyó posible. "Iré detrás tuyo, cueste lo que cueste, confía en mí y sólo camina" pide apretando sus labios y clavando sus ojos en los de Emma hasta que la siente ceder.

La salvadora asiente y se prepara para rehacer sus propios pasos. Directa hacia la barca de Caronte.

La escalofriante voz de Zeus, que algún día debió ser amable y sincera, resuena contra su nuca, porque esta vez, ella ni siquiera se gira. "Adiós Swan. La próxima vez que nos veamos este será tu hogar"

"No tengas prisa" gruñe, y gira su rostro hacia Regina. "¿Nos marchamos?"

Una sonrisa sincera y un susurro emocionado: "Voy detrás de ti"

"Vale" asiente y con un pestañeo aparta sus ojos de los color chocolate y mira al frente. Hacia la costa. Al punto que no puede dejar de mirar, bajo ningún concepto. Y por un momento, desearía haber alargado más el momento, haber mirado unos segundos más esos ojos, haber reunido un poco más de valor antes de echarse a andar un camino sin retorno y que, sin embargo, no está segura de recorrer.

Da los primero pasos dudosa, lenta. No con la fuerza de quién regresa a casa victoriosa, no con la soberbia de quién ha ganado, no con los pasos firmes y el caminar veloz de quién ha terminado de pelear. No, deambula lentamente, dejando atrás ese Storybrooke lánguido y más en ruinas que nunca, con un estado de ánimo que se asemeja al de esa ciudad. Al menos hasta que ellos retumban. Los tacones de Regina, sobre la acera, golpeando el suelo al mismo ritmo que los pasos de Emma.

La Salvadora se cuadra, y sin tener que girarse, porque no lo hace ni una sola vez, Zeus podría jurar que la salvadora está sonriendo. Y que Regina cada vez pisa con más ganas, con más ilusión, consciente de que ese sonido está uniéndolas a ambas, tranquilizando a la Salvadora y dándole fuerzas para no flaquear. Todo es silencio mientras Emma se dirige hacia la orilla donde Caronte espera con paciencia, todo menos los pasos de la alcaldesa. Y quizás los latidos de ambas mujeres.

Pero la salvadora se detiene, súbita.

Los tacones ya no retumban, ni siquiera susurran.

Estira su espalda y se cuadra, con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, y Regina traga desesperada. Da un paso más, intenta zapatear, pero de repente sus pies son mudos y no importa la fuerza con la que golpee el suelo. Nada suena. Se gira sobre su hombro solo para ver a Zeus sonriendo, con su mano en alto, aun brillando con la reminiscencia de la magia a su alrededor. Quiere enfurecerse y decir algo y sus cuerdas vocales se mueven al son de su protesta, pero nada sale de su garganta. Las siente vibrar, más aún al tocar su cuello, temerosa, pero no hay ningún sonido rompiendo el aire. Ninguno.

Aplaude con rabia y sus manos se estrellan dolorosamente, pero no hay estruendo en respuesta. Solo el lacerante calor de sus manos al encontrarse una y otra vez.

Y Emma, frente a ella, intenta dar un paso, dudosa. No pretende rendirse, pero la duda empieza a calar en la salvadora y su postura la delata.

"Emma, no se lo permitas, por favor" No escucha su propia voz, pero espera que, de alguna forma, sus palabras lleguen hasta ella. Emma da un segundo paso, igual de lento, de inseguro y Regina intenta salir corriendo hasta ella, pero con la segunda zancada sus pies se quedan clavados al suelo. Los mira con espanto, pero es como si siempre hubieran pertenecido a ese lugar, como si sus botines fueran parte del asfalto. Hasta que Emma no da un tercer paso, no recupera el control de sus pies y entonces lo entiende. Ni un paso más cerca de Emma de los permitidos. Ni uno. Y Regina lo único que quiere es arrancar calle abajo hasta ella, aunque no pueda tocarla, aunque su voz no suene. Pero que al menos la carrera y el viento que levante sean suficiente para decirle: estoy aquí, sigue.

Y sin embargo, todo lo que le queda es esa esa impotencia. Y caminar metro a metro con Emma.

El quinto paso es aún más lastimero y con el sexto, Regina empieza a contener las lágrimas. "Emma, no, por favor… Sigo aquí, sé que lo sabes"

Palabras mudas por culpa de la magia de Zeus.

Aunque, quizás, ahí haya una salida...

Emma da un nuevo paso, cada vez más cortos, más lentos, casi rozando lo ridículo, pero al apoyar el pie, el cielo sobre ella se ilumina. Reconoce esos fuegos artificiales. Son los mismos que Regina y ella convocaron para las fiestas en Storybrooke y su respiración llena sus pulmones de aire con fuerza al verlos y dejarse inundar por los recuerdos. Quiere probar una cosa y da un segundo paso y después otro más. Y con cada uno, los fuegos, enmudecidos pero majestuosos, se van sucediendo, cada vez más grandes, más bonitos, y Emma aprieta el paso, recuperando su sonrisa, desprendiéndose del miedo, acercándose a esa lúgubre barca que cada vez siente más como una salida, hasta que una voz estalla con rabia.

"¡BASTA!"

El grito de Zeus retumba por toda la calle y los fuegos artificiales mueren y languidecen cayendo como lágrimas celestiales contra las aceras. Pero es demasiado tarde. Emma no se detiene y está segura de que Regina va con ella, a solo unos metros, los mismos que prácticamente le separan de Caronte.

Cuando la barca se dibuja frente a ella y solo le queda estirarse y subir a la embarcación, echa de menos el ruido de tacones, los fuegos volando, la presencia de Regina. Podría jurar que está detrás, que la alcaldesa nunca se dejaría vencer, que no permitiría que Zeus incumpliera su palabra. Pero el pánico sigue ahí, arañando sus entrañas, provocando a su cabeza y diciéndole: _¿Y si solo estás haciendo el tonto, andando sin pies ni cabeza, montándote en una barca en la que viajaras sola, mientras Regina te pide auxilio allí donde la dejaste? ¿Y si nadie vuelve contigo?_

No se atreve a subir.

Puede… puede que hacerlo sea el primer paso para lograr salvar a Regina. O puede ser el primer paso de un engaño que la alejaría para siempre de ella. Si se gira puede condenar la vida de ambas. O quizás solo estaría dejando de hacer el imbécil y tendría una oportunidad para salvarla.

Siente que es una misma moneda con cuatro caras y que al lanzarla cae de canto, y ella no logra decidirse.

Quiere llorar y gritar, quiere hacer algo, necesita sentir que depende de ella, que está en sus manos y no a merced de ese estúpido y macabro trato. Mira su brazo, allí donde late la marca que Zeus ha grabado a fuego, y eleva un pie.

 _Regina, me lo has prometido. "Voy detrás de ti", cúmplelo._

Apoya su pierna en la madera tambaleante y termina aceptando la mano de Caronte para subir el resto de su cuerpo con la misma lentitud que los primeros pasos tras el silencio sepulcral.

Y de repente el tiempo se detiene y sus pulsaciones se aceleran. Se sienta a duras penas ante la orden silenciosa de Caronte. Si los segundos están pasando, la salvadora juraría que hay magia detrás ralentizándolos hasta convertirlos en un peso imposible de mover.

Pero espera, y aguanta en su asiento, aunque tiemblen sus puños de rabia y el pecho duela con la ansiedad que está estrangulando su respiración. Aunque los latidos resuenen en su cabeza y quiera girarse, llorar, estallar, gritar el nombre de Regina y obtener respuesta. Todo a la vez.

Pero nada de eso ocurre. De hecho, no sucede nada en realidad. Nada cambia, nada parece acontecer. Sólo ella, sobre esa barca, y Caronte sin expresión alguna, mirándola igual que si no hubiera nadie con él.

Las manos del anciano se mueven. Alcanzan sus remos. Dispuesto a marcharse. Y Emma salta sobre si misma sin pensarlo. Un brinco que la deja sobre sus pies. Con fuerza para girarse, sintiéndose estúpida, engañada y rota. Suplicando por poder bajar antes de que Caronte se aleje de la orilla, río abajo... Sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias.

Pero no llega a hacerlo.

La barca se tambalea y dos brazos se abalanzan contra ella, rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza e inmovilizándolo con más esperanza que firmeza. Y, durante un segundo, Emma no es capaz de entender nada y trata de resistirse. Ha de bajar. A por Regina.

Pero esos brazos tienen dueño, tienen voz. Y mientras se revuelve contra ellos, es la voz de Regina la que rompe contra su oído.

"Estoy aquí, Emma, estoy aquí. Soy yo, tranquila"

Palabras que actúan como un hechizo.

Uno que destruye el último gramo de fuerza de Emma, que la hace caer sobre sus propias rodillas, arrastrando a Regina con ella.

Caronte inicia su travesía con un suave movimiento y la alcaldesa mira a la salvadora sin entender nada. Hasta que siente su cuerpo estremecerse entre sus brazos. Aunque no escape sonido alguno, la Emma está llorando, está segura. Y ella, que apenas esa capaz de entender que está regresando a casa, que está tocando a la salvadora, que todo es real, que el inframundo queda atrás, sólo puede pensar que ella está ahí, encogida, entre sus brazos y llorando.

Está aturdida y confusa, pero abraza a Emma todavía con más fuerza.

"Emm, lo has logrado… has vencido a Zeus, lo has conseguido" repite una y otra vez acariciando sus brazos, esquivando la marca, estrechando su hombro, apoyando la cabeza sobre su espalda con una intimidad que nunca antes se ha permitido. Pero en este momento no queda espacio para el cuidado, para la lógica, para las apariencias. Y, qué demonios, está volviendo a sentir, regresando a la vida, y que su olfato se bañe en el perfume de la salvadora y sus manos adviertan su calor es la mejor bienvenida que su cuerpo puede soñar.

Y no quiere apartarse de ahí.

No hasta que Emma se mueve entre sus brazos. Su espalda se tensa y su cabeza vuelve a elevarse como si nunca se hubiera hecho un ovillo sobre la barca. Y los brazos de Regina pierden fuerza, dejándose caer hasta separarse de ella. Aun así, el rostro de Emma parece buscar al de la alcaldesa y Regina apoya su mano en el hombro de la salvadora, con una suave advertencia.

"Espera, no te gires. Sólo por si acaso…" musita poniéndose en pie hasta colocarse con cuidado frente a Emma, entre ella y Caronte, que continúa navegando sin la más mínima reacción.

Al tomar asiento, son los ojos claros lo primero que la reciben. A pesar de habérselos frotado e intentar mostrarse serena, continúan brillando y su alrededor está hinchado y rojo.

"Emma…" Alarga su mano, abatida ante esa imagen, intentando estrechar su brazo. La sola idea de verla sufrir, de haber sido su rescate la causa, estrangula su respiración.

Pero su mano no llega a tocar a la salvadora. Emma esquiva sus dedos, intentando dedicarle una sonrisa educada y neutra, pero ni siquiera su voz suena serena.

"Estoy bien. Tranquila"

"De acuerdo" suspira sin más respuesta. Pondría la mano en el fuego por que la salvadora está rozando el límite de lo que su autocontrol y sus barreras consideran tolerable exponer. Y Emma siempre guarda con recelo sus emociones más personales. Cualquier chispa de intimidad o contacto es rápidamente sofocada, algo que ella comprende a la perfección. Y por ello, Regina intenta, sin lograrlo, dar normalidad a ese instante y desviar la atención a cualquier otro tema. Aunque los ojos de Emma, perdidos en ninguna parte, parezcan dos pozos, insondables y brillantes. Sigue su mirada y murmura sin saber qué decir. "Volvemos a casa…"

Emma carraspea y responde, aunque sus ojos no regresen a ningún punto dentro de la barca. "A ti aún te queda un segundo viaje"

La alcaldesa se remueve sobre su propio asiento en forma de tablón de madera, inquieta ante ese inesperado cambio. Pero Emma suena indiferente y Regina quiere creer que será cualquier nimio detalle sin importancia ni peligro:

"¿Qué he de hacer?"

"Recuperar tu cuerpo" responde mirándola de lado, sólo para ver cómo las manos de Regina se mueven nerviosas por su cara y sus extremidades, tocándose con el miedo de atravesarse en cualquier momento.

"¿Cómo?"

"Aquí parece tu cuerpo, pero sólo es tu alma" puntualiza y su voz destila tanta formalidad que roza la tonalidad de un contestador automático, entrenado para repetir el mismo discurso una y otra vez sin alma alguna. "Cuando lleguemos a la orilla, se unirá con el resto de ti"

Regina abre los ojos con terror, sin querer imaginar dónde se va a despertar. "Pero mi cuerpo está…"

"Desenterrado y conservado, colocado sobre tu cama. Todos están allí esperando a que despiertes"

"Debían confiar ciegamente en ti para mover un cadáver…" musita con un suspiro de alivio y media sonrisa divertida, pero frente a ella, no hay respuesta. No más allá de unos ojos que se cruzan con los suyos menos de dos segundos y con un destello que destila reproche. Traga hondo, arrepintiéndose de cada palabra, y añade incómoda. "Perdona, supongo que es pronto para las bromas"

"Supongo" repite con sus ojos de nuevo fuera de esa barca, de esa conversación y de ese momento.

Regina no ha resucitado otras veces, pero está segura de que algo va muy mal en ese recibimiento.

"¿Emma, estás enfadada?" pregunta temerosa, tratando de indagar en la razón tras esa lacerante distancia. Pero la salvadora no responde y sus ojos se limitan a pestañear lentamente, sin más reacción. "Emma…"

Respira con fuerza, como un toro al que mueven a empujones al ruedo. "No. No estoy enfadada" espeta y con la última palabra sus ojos se clavan en los de Regina, esta vez sin intención de evadirse. Y con su mirada, su voz se torna más firme, más fuerte, más intensa, hasta hacerle desear a Regina haberse quedado callada. "Estoy dolida, estoy decepcionada, estoy furiosa"

Traga hondo, sobrepasada y sin voz. "¿Por qué?

"¿Qué más da? ¿Acaso te importa?"

"Me importa" protesta reclinándose hacia ella y arrepintiéndose en cuanto el cuerpo de Emma se tensa y remarca la distancia de separación. "Claro que me importa, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?"

"Porque no pareció importarte mucho cuando hiciste lo que hiciste"

Su boca se seca y las palabras desfilan cargadas de temblores. "Eso no es cierto…"

"¿Que no?" pregunta provocándola, deseando que se atreva siquiera a llevarle la contraria.

Ante sus ojos, Regina recula forzando media sonrisa consternada. "Era necesario, era la única forma de…"

"Déjalo" Una orden con la que Regina cierra su boca y Emma vuelve a observar las aguas fantasmales que la barca va dividiendo en dos a su paso.

Regina quiere dejarlo estar. O al menos quiere intentarlo. Y vuelca en ello todas sus energías, porque su instinto grita que es el momento de echarse atrás, que Emma está exigiendo su espacio y que esas malas formas son sólo la superficie de un huracán que no desea despertar.

Pero es incapaz.

No entraba en sus planes una salvadora colérica sacándola del infierno por pura cabezonería. De hecho, no entraba en sus planes volver a verla ni que Emma recordara algo más que su nombre y sus malas maneras. Pero ahí está, furiosa y completamente consciente. Y no puede dejarlo estar.

"¿Cómo has logrado…?" tartamudea intentando dar con una pregunta que no desate aún más su cabreo. "¿Cómo has podido…?"

Pero las palabras no parecen prestarse a ello, y es Emma quien termina su frase cayendo de nuevo en ese tono insondable y vibrátil de contestador automático.

"¿…Despertar de tu magia? Henry."

Regina chasquea la lengua, aunque sin estar realmente molesta. "Tendría que haberlo dejado estar y no..."

"Qué" pregunta Emma, en lo que es claramente un reto a continuar si se atreve. Pero no, Regina no osa continuar. No ante ese frío en los ojos casi grises de Emma y la forma en que sus labios se tensan. Y la salvadora continúa por ella en una versión mucho más rabiosa. "¿Abrirme los ojos? ¿Liberarme? Entonces tú seguirías ahí abajo"

"¿Y si esto no hubiera salido bien?" inquiere tratando de llegar hasta la salvadora aunque cada segundo que transcurre parece alejarlas más.

"Nada hubiera cambiado" replica.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que Henry habría continuado sin sus dos madres, como este último mes"

La respuesta de Emma golpea a Regina como un ariete y no es capaz de decidir a qué responder primero.

"¿Cómo...? ¿Mes?" repite trastabillándose.

"¿Creías que llevabas qué? ¿Días?" ladra mordiéndose el labio en lo que parece un gesto total de contención. "No, un mes. Ese es el tiempo que tardaron en enfrentarse a tu hechizo, el tiempo que condenaste a Henry a seguir adelante sin ninguna de nosotras"

"No, yo no… Nunca dejé a Henry solo, nunca quise hacerlo, por eso decidí…"

"¿Obligarme a matarte?"

"Emma, eso no…"

"¡¿Entonces cómo lo llamarías tú?!"

"Era necesario…" gime desesperada, tratando de que no tiemble su voz ni sus manos, tratando de no derrumbarse. Quiere ser ella misma, pero todo se sucede demasiado rápido y, aunque regresar es un sueño, se está tornando en pesadilla. Ella jamás contó con Emma de nuevo frente a ella, jamás imaginó enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su magia, jamás pensó que tras ese hechizo la salvadora, la auténtica, volviera a mirarla a los ojos. De haberlo hecho, habría dado por segura esa furia, habría estado preparada, o por lo menos tendría algo más que decir que esos tristes balbuceos. "Lo era, Emma…" intenta sin voz.

"¡No, no lo era! ¡Jamás lo fue!" Con cada grito, la barca se balancea y Emma gesticula más fuerte, sin importarle que el agua esté salpicando la madera a sus pies "Todos estos meses, todo el tiempo en que luchamos contra la reina y vi mi muerte repetirse una y otra vez, para mí jamás fue tú o yo... ¡Éramos tú y yo, joder!" brama hablando cada vez más alto y más rápido. "¡Hubiéramos podido encontrar la forma, siempre hemos podido!"

"No esta vez… La batalla estaba perdida, ella iba a ganar. Tú lo viste igual que yo…" musita alargando la mano hasta tocar su brazo, intentando buscar un punto de apoyo que no encuentra. La salvadora se aparta de sus dedos, furiosa, y enseña los dientes con rabia.

"No. Yo solo vi que confíe en ti, pensé que la enfrentaríamos juntas. Y tú... Simplemente te rendiste. Cómo una cobarde. Y dejaste a Henry a su suerte"

"Estabas tú…" lloriquea recogiendo su mano del mismo modo en que el ejército vencido retiraría a sus hombres caídos.

"¡No, no lo estaba, Regina! ¿De verdad pensabas que podías jugar así con mi cabeza sin consecuencias? ¡¿De verdad pretendías que robando una parte fundamental de mí no se viera todo dañado?!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que no puedes dormir una parte de mi alma y pretender que siga siendo yo"

Niega con la cabeza, pestañeando lentamente. "Solo eran recuerdos…"

"Nada era solo recuerdos, Regina, nada. Eres tan parte de mí como mi familia, como Henry. Si tú no hubieras aparecido en mi vida, todo sería diferente. ¡Yo lo sería! Borraste recuerdos felices, momentos únicos, sentimientos que…" Cierra los ojos y la boca, y Regina no sabe si busca fuerzas, las palabras necesarias o está tratando de no volver a gritar, pero ella aguarda en silencio, necesitando escuchar el final de esa frase. Final que nunca llega, porque cuando los ojos de Emma se abren, cuando sus labios se mueven regresa su versión más distante y apocada. "Te llevaste una parte de mí sin la que no estaba completa, sin la que nada más puede funcionar"

"Eso no es posible, no…" repite temblorosa, negando una y otra vez. Pero Emma no se detiene y su respiración se acelera al mismo ritmo que sus pulsaciones.

"¡No hiciste sólo que te olvidara! Provocaste que cada sentimiento vinculado a ti hibernara. ¡Era incapaz de odiar, de reír, de creer, de querer, de…!" La vista de Regina se nubla con cada grito, sólo Emma, roja y furiosa, se mantiene nítida. Y cuando la voz de la salvadora tropieza, la alcaldesa retiene la respiración. Un instante de silencio del que la salvadora se repone sin casi voz y tras el que Regina querría arrancar las palabras que realmente iba a pronunciar. Pero no se atreve y una vez más, Emma se queda a medias, con un simple. "…Todo". Atragantado, murmurado y tan sospechoso que duele y revuelve el estómago maltrecho de Regina. "Me convertiste en un muñeco con vida pero sin la capacidad de sentir. Ni para cuidar a Henry y ser la madre que él necesitaba. Todas estas semanas ha llorado tu perdida y a su lado estaba yo, un tronco con forma de salvadora y sin emoción alguna. ¿Te haces una idea siquiera de lo que ha tenido que soportar, joder?" solloza destrozada, aunque es Regina, frente a ella, quien tiene las mejillas húmedas, sin saber cuándo ha comenzado a llorar.

"Jamás busqué eso, Emma, jamás" gime suplicando que la entienda sin dar con la manera de decirlo con palabras. Sólo puede intentar una y otra vez explicarse, dar forma a sus razones, esas que, de repente, suenan más a excusas que explicación, más a cobardía que a una causa justa. "Pero no tenía sentido que nadie más muriera, no cuando yo era el problema y la solución, tienes que entenderlo…"

"¿Entender qué? ¿Que nos abandonaste? ¿Que me hechizaste? ¡¿Que me obligaste a hacer lo único que jamás hubiera hecho de haber sido libre para elegir?!"

"Emma…"

"Deja de repetir mi nombre"

"Yo no quería hacerlo..." murmura recordando a esa Emma neutral y sin expresión, asegurándole que la mataría sin hacerla sufrir. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. "Era también lo último que deseaba… Créeme. Pero has logrado que todo acabara bien" defiende con media sonrisa apagada que se sostiene sin fuerzas en sus labios.

Emma niega con la cabeza, mirando a cualquier otra parte. "¿Y si Zeus jamás hubiera aceptado mi desafío? ¿O si mi versión aséptica y descerebrada hubiera decidido que tú eras un blanco más sencillo y hubiera optado por atravesar tu cuerpo con la espada y no el de ella…? Solo de imaginar que no…" Se atraganta cuando las lágrimas que no terminan de huir obstruyen su garganta y cierra la boca, apretando los labios para contener un sollozo.

"Eh, eh, eh…" gime y no lo soporta más. Agarra las manos de Emma, un contacto mínimo pero suficiente para no terminar por echar sus brazos sobre ella. Y si se contiene es sólo porque teme acabar fuera de la barca de un golpe. Aprieta con fuerza sus dedos entre los suyos, sosteniendo unas manos que tiemblan como las suyas. "No tienes que hacerlo, no lo imagines, por favor. Estoy aquí Emma, contigo, mírame"

"Sé que estás aquí, claro que lo estás…" susurra cerrando los ojos. "Zeus tenía razón… Si tú no estuvieras aquí yo jamás habría regresado. No sin ti"

"¿Cómo?" musita paralizada.

"Nunca hubo otra opción, contigo no podía irme sin mirar atrás"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que la sola idea de seguir adelante, de vivir con lo ocurrido…"

"Emma, tú no me mataste, jamás me habrías hecho daño, yo te obligué, no debías cargar con ese peso, no debes…" repite del tirón, hasta que los ojos rotos, rojos, titilantes de Emma clavados en los suyos la enmudecen.

"Regina, lo que me mataba no era haberte mandado aquí. Era la sola idea de una vida sin ti"

"¿Qué?"

No importan todas las palabras atragantadas, todas las frases a medias, las miradas delatoras, las sospechas que Regina siempre destierra antes incluso de haberlas visto nacer. Nada de eso importa cuando esas palabras toman forma y voz a través de los labios de la salvadora.

Cuando lo subjetivo se hace tangible, no importan todos los años previos.

Nada podía preparar a Regina para esa sola frase. No dice nada, no hace nada, incluso permite que Emma aparte sus manos de las suyas antes de seguir hablando, de continuar con los golpes que no se ven.

"Cuando volví en mí… ni siquiera lo pensé. No me importaba cómo o quién te había matado, solo estaba el dolor de saber que te había perdido, que no estabas allí, conmigo. De que no iba a volver a verte. De que esta vez no sería cierto que el amor verdadero lo supera todo"

"Emma… ¿Qué estás diciendo?" suplica por una explicación que en realidad está fuera de lugar, cuando la salvadora acaba de referirse a ellas con algo tan salvaje, tan rotundo y feroz como amor verdadero. Cuando lo que realmente querría preguntar es si algo de todo eso es real. Si no continúa atrapada en el inframundo y este es un nuevo tipo de tortura. Si todo lo que deseó puede estar sucediendo al mismo tiempo que se resquebraja por dentro y Emma llora furiosa.

"Que cuando Henry me libero, cuando entendí que estabas muerta, supe que lucharía por recuperarte hasta el final" Y aunque la voz de la salvadora voz tiemble, aunque las lágrimas empiecen a descender por sus mejillas, es rotunda y estremecedora, y Regina jamás se ha sentido tan feliz y desdichada a la vez.

"Emma, tú…"

Niega con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola, negándose a escucharla esta vez. "Pero cuando pude detenerme a pensar, cuando recordé lo que me habías obligado a hacer…"

"Por favor, Emma…" insiste llorosa, desesperada.

"Basta" ordena una vez más enseñando sus colmillos, resollando. "De todas las crueldades que has cometido, de todas las atrocidades de las que has sido capaz, esta es sin duda la única que jamás podré perdonarte. Porque fuiste tú, Regina, y no la reina. Porque tú fuiste quién decidió hacerme eso, obligarme a matarte. Confiaba en ti ciegamente y fuiste capaz de utilizarme como uno más de tus peones para hacer lo único que jamás en esta vida hubiese hecho de haber sido libre"

"Emma, Emma, por favor…" suplica intentando sostener unas manos que se apartan de ella sin piedad, con la inclemencia que muestran los ojos claros.

Los mismos que se giran a observar impávidos las aguas que surcan, sólo para cerrarse un segundo después. Coge aire y fuerzas y musita: "Doy gracias a quien sea que haya decidido bendecir está puta locura de rescate y no puedo más que volver respirar ahora que sé que regresas…"

"Escúchame…. Te lo suplico, Emma, por favor, ¡Emma!"

Sigue su voz, vuelve a mirarla, pero no responde. Sólo continúa hablando, igual que si nadie la escuchara: "…Pero cuando pisemos Storybrooke no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti, Regina. Se acabó"

Su mundo se viene abajo, desplomándose ante la sola idea de que Emma pudo algún día corresponderla. Ante la sola certeza de que ha dinamitado su propio final feliz. De nuevo. El corazón de Regina se salta un latido al encogerse sobre sí mismo, renqueante, y alcanza tal umbral de dolor que es incapaz de hablar, de respirar, de llorar siquiera. Hasta el punto de temer que, cuando alcancen la orilla, no quede alma en pie que regrese a su cuerpo.

"No, por favor" Es cuanto logra susurrar, ojos llorosos, voz rota, hombros temblorosos y sin esperanza alguna.

"Adiós, Regina" Dos palabras tajantes y una despedida que reverbera como una condena a cadena perpetua y hace volver en sí a la alcaldesa.

"No, Emma, ¡no!" chilla elevando sus brazos hacia ella, queriendo sostenerla, obligarla ahora a detenerse y escucharla, aunque no pueda hacer más que disculparse hasta quedarse sin voz. Pero la salvadora no se mueve, no se inmuta y cuando las manos de Regina tocan su piel la atraviesan como si Emma no estuviera allí. O peor. Como si ella ya no estuviera más en esa barca.

La voz de Caronte resuena sobre la brisa fría de cualquier noche en Storybrooke: "Hemos llegado" Y Regina lo ve, antes de desvanecerse con un abrupto y doloroso tirón. El puerto de su ciudad bajo las luces y estrellas que lo iluminan cada noche.

"¡Está despertando, Regina se está despertando, lo han conseguido!"

Voces que se mezclan, una cabeza que pesa como un yunque y que resulta ser la suya, y unos pulmones que se expanden funcionando como si fuese su primera vez, y dos ojos chocolate que pestañean pesarosos. Con un desconsuelo que se confunde con confusión.

"¡Mamá!" chilla Henry y mientras su cuerpo vuelve a la vida y deja de ser un macabro cadáver sobre la cama, presiente los brazos de su hijo apretándola con un amor que en ese instante sirve como bálsamo para sus heridas. Aunque la herida sea mortal y nada vaya a lograr que pare de sangrar.

"Henry…" musita sin casi voz, sin poder controlar su llanto en cuanto abre la boca.

Las manos de su hijo sostienen su cara y la miran eufóricos, secando sus lágrimas. "Tranquila, mamá, estás en casa, todo ha salido bien"

Y por un momento se siente mal. Por no poder ser tan feliz como Henry en ese instante por el simple hecho de haber regresado. Por sentirse una farsante al dejarse consolar por unas lágrimas que nada tienen que ver con la angustia que él presupone. Por estar de nuevo en casa y sentirse rota, abandonada y destruida, incapaz de sonreír.

Pero la mirada de Henry reclama la suya y, aunque advierte más presencias a su alrededor, un par de manos apretando sus brazos, acariciando su hombro con cariño y quizás pueda intuir de quienes se trata, sólo es capaz de mirar una y otra vez esos ojos claros. Esos que ahora mismo son todo amor, sin más sentimientos que una simple y total devoción, una felicidad casi contagiosa. Esos que tanto le recuerdan a los de Emma. Esos que un día la miraron con desprecio, pánico, rencor… y que sin embargo ahora gritan _Bienvenida_ desesperados.

Y sólo entonces respira y sonríe por fin, aunque no sea del todo feliz. Pero, de golpe, guarda una pequeña esperanza. Le costó toda una vida conseguir el perdón de su hijo.

Ahora tiene una segunda vida. Literalmente. Y piensa usarla para algo muy similar…

Va luchar hasta el final. Cómo Emma estaba dispuesta a hacer con ella.

Se acabó ser una cobarde.

 ** _Fin_**


	15. Lo que más quieres

**¡HOLAAAAA! Aquí estamos de nuevo! He tardado, me lo he tomado con calma, lo sé, pero son cosas que a veces pasan con la inspiración. A ver si engraso los engranajes y consigo que las musas se pongan a trabajar. Mientras tanto, no sé si seguirá alguien aquí o si mi voz se extenderá en la noche y recibiré eco... Pero, si queda alguien ahí, aquí va un nuevo OS :)**

 **Pero antes de nada, sé que han pasado muchos meses (tantos que igual casi parece un año :P) pero no puedo dejar de hablar de esa increíble y maravillosa convención a la que estaba apunto de asistir en el último fic! No importa la organización, ni los problemas legales del streaming, ni siquiera que fuese en un parking (Sí, no es coña, OS LO JURO XD Pero eso la hará aún más inolvidable. Sobre todo para los actores XDDD Los rumores son ciertos, casi les caga una paloma durante los paneles. Wonderful). ¡Igualmente fue increíble!**

 **Como se vaticinaba, nos encontramos (y reencontramos) medio mundo! Entre las Swen que ya nos conocíamos de antes, las que conocimos por todo Castedefells, las que venían de todas partes del mundo... Nos juntamos, qué sé yo, 60... 80... 100 swens... Indescriptible! Alguna que otra Swen más habría por ahí, supongo, pero vamos, que con todas las que nos llegamos a reunir hicimos una maravillosa e imparable marabunta swanqueen :P Hasta nos hacinamos no sé cuantas juntas en un apartamento a ver el capítulo de esa semana y deprimirnos en comuna T_T Puede que la serie cada vez nos de menos alegrías, pero el fandom nunca falla!**

 **Dicho esto, dos cosas importantes! He leído todos los RW, incluidos los de los fics anteriores, no sé cómo agradeceros que hayáis seguido apoyando todas las historias! Y segundo, sé que tengo Privados pendientes, no me he olvidado de ellos, prometo contestar en condiciones en cuanto pueda! :)**

 **Sobre el fic sólo decir que esta idea surgió a raíz de una conversación grupal swen, hablando de nuestra visión sobre cierto capitulo. En breves veréis cual con claridad. La cuestión es que me puse a delirar sobre mi punto de vista y mi queride y genial ShadowDianne me alentó a convertir esa idea en un OS... y aquí estamos! Así que ojalá que os guste este regreso, ojalá ojalá ojalá! Y, de ser así, no dejéis de darle las gracias si queréis a través de los RW ^^**

 **Me callo y... ¡a leer! ^^**

* * *

 **Lo que más quieres**

Los extremos nácar que enmarcan el pergamino brillan cuando Henry extiende su mano. Toda una maldición, una ciudad, miles de vidas, todos sus destinos condensados en ese diminuto y delicado objeto. Tan pequeño que los dedos de Henry lo cubren por completo hasta que se abren para mostrarlo.

Un símbolo de victoria. Al fin una buena noticia.

Pero la sola idea de todo lo que aguarda entre cada una de sus hebras es suficiente para oprimir los pulmones de Regina. Contiene su respiración y permanece inmóvil y es Emma quien se lanza a por él ante sus ojos. El inquieto carácter de la salvadora necesita tocarlo para que el éxito de su misión se convierta en realidad. Y es por esa misma naturaleza por la que un segundo después se lo tiende nerviosa a Regina.

Como si fuera el testigo que ha de cederle para ganar una carrera contra el tiempo.

Es tan inocente e inflexible a la vez que Regina responde tendiendo su propia mano con docilidad. Siente ese pequeño peso igual que toneladas cayendo sobre sí misma. Y la voz de Emma, tan confiada y suave, es la losa que termina de enterrarla bajo una carga que amenaza con desbordarla. "Ahora depende de ti"

Tan sencillo, tan difícil.

Advierte la presencia de todos. Snow y David mirándola, Henry de pie frente a ella y los ojos de Emma clavados en su rostro. Pero Regina ni siquiera les devuelve la mirada. Así es más fácil… No va a fallar, no puede permitirse fallar. Pero si les mira, si pone rostro a todos los que confían en ella, a quienes dependen de su magia… El vértigo se acrecienta y no puede consentir esa distracción.

Gira el pergamino entre sus dedos y busca el delicado comienzo, imaginando las letras del manuscrito apareciendo al rodar sobre los ejes de nácar.

Pero no llega a ocurrir.

Los extremos relucen sobre su mano. Pestañea inconscientemente ante su suave brillo. Y no vuelve a abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo se desploma contra el suelo y su mente se sumerge en una oscuridad inesperada. Fuera de sí los gritos se redoblan a cada segundo, dentro de ella sólo el silencio más absoluto.

Y aún más oscuridad.

Sus ojos se abren. Metafóricamente. Continúa sumida en esas tinieblas que no existen. Siente que no está en ninguna parte y, al mismo tiempo, está. Y de alguna forma es consciente de que todo nace de ese pergamino. El mismo que su mano aún aferra con fuerza aunque el resto de su cuerpo haya perdido sus fuerzas, como una marioneta sin hilos.

 _Has de pagar un precio…_

La nada habla y Regina siente que la voz resuena dentro de su cuerpo, no en sus oídos. Es una sensación invasiva, pegajosa y perturbadora, pero retorcerse no sirve de nada. Cala hasta sus huesos y tira de ella, exigiendo una respuesta.

 _¿Pagarás?_

"Pagaré" rechina entre dientes. "Estoy aquí para pagarlo. ¿Qué es lo quieres?"

 _Lo quiero todo._

Resopla encrespándose con sólo escuchar su respuesta y chasquea la lengua irritada: "Tendrás que ser más específico"

La oscuridad se contorsiona dentro de ella sin consideración y sacude su cuerpo hasta que las arcadas la dominan. No va a permitirle juegos. Pero aun así termina respondiendo a Regina.

 _Quiero todo, quiero lo que más amas_

La lengua de Regina empuja rebelde contra sus dientes, muriéndose por salir a pasear con un ácido _Qué original_ , que no es más que el ruido de su corazón al partirse en mil trozos convertido en palabras.

"No mataré a Henry" susurra con tan poca voz como fuerzas, todo su ser quebrándose ante el recuerdo de la primera maldición.

 _No, no lo harás…_

Regina tartamudea dubitativa y fuera de lugar. Sus energías estaban concentradas en iniciar una sangrienta negociación que no será necesaria. Y lo único que puede pensar es que no se le ocurre peor precio a pagar. Pero la oscuridad jamás concede por nada.

"Qué quieres entonces"

 _Matar es temporal. E imperdonable. Es un precio… delicioso. Pero quiero más._

Su cara se contrae con un gesto de asco, aun confusa pero retorciéndose ante esa apreciación. "Pues dispara"

 _Quiero que dejes atrás lo que más quieres._

"¿Qué?"

 _La muerte es un fin. Pero dejar marchar a quién amas, abandonarle y desconocer su suerte, querer a quien no sabe ni quién eres, no significar nada para quien lo es todo… ese es el auténtico sacrificio para alguien que sí sabe amar._

Henry. Ha de abandonar a Henry. Cierra los ojos y se repite una y otra vez que es mejor. Que este precio sí está a su alcance. Que no se verán abocados a la maldición con las condiciones de Peter Pan. Pero su corazón sólo quiere llorar y, aunque su cuerpo no esté ahí, siente sus rodillas temblar.

"¿Henry no regresará con nosotros…?" gruñe entre dientes.

 _Más_

"¡¿Qué más?!" chilla furiosa y la oscuridad replica con un latigazo directo a su cuello, como un peso muerto que se clava contra su nuca con un golpe seco, obligándola a bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos del dolor. "¿Qué más quieres?" repite sin aliento, imaginando a Henry solo, a su suerte, sin recordarles, sin quererles.

Pero de pronto, la imagen del libro de cuentos se dibuja en su mente en finas líneas. Como un bosquejo de un plan, como su salida para ese tormento. Su hijo no necesita mucho más. SI pudo descifrar el enigma una vez, podrá hacerlo una segunda. No tiene por qué ser una despedida. Sólo una prueba más que lograrán superar.

Además, cuando la maldición acepte su tributo, ella podrá controlar todos los detalles del nuevo mundo. Los recuerdos de cada uno. Ellos regresarán a casa libres de amnesias, mientras que Henry tendrá que hacerlo en blanco. Pero puede dejar alguna pista. Puede ayudarle a encontrar el camino de vuelta…

 _¡NO!_

El grito retumba dentro de su cabeza igual que si estuviera en ella y entonces tiembla una vez más, consciente de que es precisamente eso. Sus pensamientos son un libro abierto para esa oscuridad. Así es cómo la maldición reclama el precio. Leyendo su alma sin ningún tener ningún refugio en el que esconderse.

"¿No qué?"

 _¡Dejarás todo atrás! Sin recuerdos. Sin objetos. Sin nada de ti. Jamás habrás existido. No para quien más amas._

"Vale…" gime sintiendo la oscuridad clavarse contra su nuca, aunque lo más doloroso es el lento crepitar de su corazón contra sus costillas. "¡VALE!" grita rota ante el cruel hostigamiento de la maldición.

En cuanto lo hace siente el peso desaparecer de su cabeza.

 _¿Lo harás?_

"Sí…" musita. "Dejaré atrás a Henry" lloriquea sin voz. Pero qué más da. No necesita hablar para que la oscuridad escuche su respuesta

 _Más,_ ruge grave y aletargada.

Aprieta los puños, cierra los ojos que ya lloran de furia y dolor, y enseña los colmillos. "Borraré su memoria, no habrá recuerdos, no habrá libro, no habrá souvenirs, ¡NO HABRÁ NADA!"

Un silencio tan mortecino y crepitante que destroza los nervios de Regina, hasta que la maldición vuelve a escucharse.

 _¡No es suficiente!_

"¡¿Qué?!" chilla sumida en un desconsuelo que se transforma en vacilación.

 _Más_ …, gruñe con una furia latente

"¡Dejaré atrás a mi hijo! Saldremos de su vida. ¡No quedará nada a nuestra espalda!"

 _¡MUCHO MÁS!_

"No hay más, ¡NO TENGO MÁS!" grita fuera de sí increpando a la nada con tal frustración y tormento que se le quiebra la voz.

 _¿Realmente lo crees, verdad?_

"Es la realidad…"

 _No, no lo es_

"Tendrás que especificar" responde con un vibrato que rompe contra sus palabras mientras sus ojos miran a todas partes, como si así pudiera dar con la respuesta.

 _No tratas de engañarme…_

"¿Qué?" inquiere Regina preguntándose si están siquiera manteniendo la misma conversación.

 _No quiero sólo lo que tienes. Quiero lo que amas. Todo lo que amas._

Su respiración vuelve a fallar y su instinto suplica que cierre los ojos y se prepare para un nuevo golpe. Pero ella está perdida, más perdida que nunca en medio de esa nada. Igual que una niña abandonada a su suerte. Y en medio de esa inocencia confusa, vuelve a hablar, temiendo sin saber a qué.

"¿Qué más he de dar? Lo haré…" musita derrotada en una súplica.

 _Tampoco regresará_

"¿Quién?" susurra aturdida.

 _Esas son las condiciones. Lo quiero todo. Todo lo que amas…_

"Todo lo que amo" repite como un eco sin vida, mirando sus pies, frunciendo las cejas.

 _Así sea._

Y suena a veredicto. Está casi segura de que acaba de cerrar el trato. Pero sin entender sus términos. Va a perder a Henry. Siente que va a regresar a casa con el pecho abierto y su corazón palpitando fuera de él, a un mundo de distancia. Y el sacrificio no acaba ahí. Trata de pensar, pero el dolor se mezcla con la oscuridad, y su mente se embrolla aunque trate de concentrarse.

Todo a su alrededor está cambiando.

Continúa en penumbras. No hay nada más que la nada. Pero está regresando. Lo presiente. La oscuridad resuena de nuevo, pero esta vez igual que un eco mortecino.

 _La maldición te pertenece. Y a cambio ambos se quedarán._

Ambos. Dos personas. Ha de perder a dos personas. Ha de entregar todo lo que ama. A Henry. A su hijo. Y…

Toma aire como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo hace. El sol de Storybrooke resplandece contra su rostro y abre los ojos. "EMMA"

 **Fin.**


End file.
